Always Be Ours
by Pagan Twylight
Summary: Sam is shattered. Sam & Daniel's lives change forever. Consequences of her love for Martouf reach out & touch both Tau'ri and Tok'Ra. Question of who turned Martouf to a Za'tarc must be answered. Innocents protected. SamDanielLantash summary in story
1. Always Be Ours Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author._

_**Author:** Pagan Twylight _

**_Story Summary: _**_ Sam, Martouf, and Lantash spend the weekend before the Tau'ri-Tok'Ra Summit together. At the Summit, it is discovered that Martouf and Lantash are Za'tarcs, and Sam is forced to kill them. She thinks that she has lost her world, but, her life and the lives of the Tau'ri and Tok'Ra around her are about to change forever. _ _Unknown to most of those present, Lantash manages to move into Sam, when she offers to host him and she finds that she has several reasons to live, and love is only one of them. _ _Upon blending, several things come to light that change the course of events, yet once more, and Daniel offers to take Lantash. When Lantash realizes that the only place he and Martouf could have been turned was on one of the Tok'Ra bases, it becomes imperative that not only is Lantash's survival kept from the general population of the Tok'Ra, but that they implement steps to find the traitor or traitors, and stop them, before harm can come to any more Tok'Ra. Sam and those around her find themselves building a web of lies, as they try to protect her and the other innocents...and answer the question of who turned Martouf/Lantash into a Za'tarc. Malek, Anise, Garshaw, Per'sus, Selmak, and other OC Tok'Ra must work hand in hand with General Hammond, the President, Jack, Teal'c, Paul Davis, and Janet to protect Sam, Daniel, Lantash…and their unborn children. By doing so, the Alliance that started out on somewhat tentative ground finds fertile fields in which to grow, as they all become closer and learn of one another. _

**Story Pairing** - Sam/Lantash/Daniel

**_Prologue_**_ A steamy start to Sam and Martouf/Lantash's relationship has an abrupt and tragic ending when Martouf is discovered to be a Za'tarc and Sam kills him. The consequences of their relationship will reach out to touch those around them._

**Rating** : M+ _edited to post under T_

**Pairing in Prologue:** - Sam/Martouf/Lantash

_**"Italics"** - Symbiote-Host communication _

* * *

**_Always Be Ours_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Samantha gasped as Martouf's lips trailed liquid fire down her throat and across her shoulders. Why had they waited so long before allowing this to happen? Oh, god, his lips, his hands, everything about him was burning her alive. His teeth caught her gently and scrapped her before soothing his nip with his tongue. His fingers teased along her side, before moving down and splaying across her abdomen. His fingers made lazy circles on her, teasing her, loving her. She looked up into the beautiful gray-blue eyes as the afternoon sunlight peeped through the blinds and watched the glow that told her Lantash was now with her.

She smiled at him, still amazed at the difference in the two of them…and the fact that she could tell it in their touch. Oh, Lantash could hold her the way Martouf did, and it felt the same, but there was something that just did not seem quite "right". Then, too, when he stopped pretending, she knew at once that now it was "right" and it was Lantash.

She watched as he smiled. It always surprised her when he smiled, and she didn't know why. Because she had seen him angry and frustrated at them once, she supposed. Nevertheless, she was learning to love his smile. It, too, was different from Martouf's smile. It was amazing considering it was the same features. However, they were definitely two distinct individuals. And she loved them both. It was scary and as exhilarating as anything she'd ever experienced. She was entranced and excited. She was in love.

So passionate. In war, no doubt, in love? Oh, definitely! If Martouf burned her, then Lantash turned her to ashes in seconds. It surprised her that a being without a human body of its own could know his way around one so intimately. She moaned, as he lowered his head to her. He loved the taste of her, and she loved that he loved the taste of her. He had loved her so often that she swore she had been semi-conscious last night. Never had she been so sated. She gasped, and then moaned, writhing in his arms.

And then, once again, she felt them change places, and it was Martouf. He was so gentle, so loving; it caused her heart to ache, as if it would break. He held her, as if she was the most precious thing in his world, and loved her as if he would never, could never get enough of her. He was moving over her now, looking into her eyes with such emotion showing in his. She should tell him, tell him she loved them. She should, she should, why didn't she? Why? She gasped, as he came over her. She moaned, wanting him, needing him. "Martouf, Martouf, come to me. Now, now, my love, my love."

* * *

"Samantha, that was a wonderful, breakfast. I have never had burnt toast with coffee and rubberized bread wheels before. Perhaps I should cook tomorrow?" Martouf stopped laughing and looked at her. "It is wonderful to see you laugh. I am glad that Lantash and I decided to come with Jacob. You are so very beautiful to us."

His gaze fell to her lips, and Sam felt her body heat again. They were so very wonderful as lovers. Jolinar's memories had not lied at all in that department. Moreover, all he had to do was look at her to set her on fire. She was ready for him again, and yet, it seemed as if they had just left the bed. Oh, well, she couldn't think of one solitary thing she would rather do today than spend it in bed with these two.

She stepped to him and entwined her arms around his neck, whispering to him. "I think you've convinced me that I wasn't really ready to leave our bed. Maybe you should take me there, and show me the heavens again." Before she could say anything else, he lifted her into his arms and strode down the hall. Then, they were both upon the bed, what little clothing they had put on finding its way to the floor beside it.

She felt their lips caress hers, Martouf's hand going behind her head to allow his fingers to entwine in her hair. She rolled onto her back, and he came over her bringing his other hand up to her face. "You are so much more than we ever dreamed you would be, Samantha. We cannot tell you with words, but perhaps there is another way. As his lips descended to hers again, her last thought was that this was way better than words.

They learned each other with lips and hands, as they talked with moans and sighs, caresses, and kisses, each understanding this language of the body and the heart where words were unnecessary and emotions passed from one to the other through touch. They were climbing to that peak again. The one they couldn't seem to be able to climb enough. When they reached the top, they leaped together into the little death and floated down to recover in each other's arms.

* * *

"I do not understand this TV, Samantha. If it is not real, why do you watch it?"

"Because it isn't real, Martouf. It's called entertainment. We like it because it isn't real. It's an escape from the real world and all the problems and worries."

"I can think of better ways to escape from problems and worries."

"Can you? Tell me, what would those ways be? Are they something I would want to use to relax on a permanent basis or only when you are around to help me with them?"

Martouf looked at her for a long moment. "You could use them, whenever you choose to, but Lantash and I would prefer you to use them only with us, I believe. Yes, we agree. Lantash and I would wish you to use them only with us."

"I am beginning to think that I might be able to do that. I'm beginning to think that I might want that, too." Her breath stopped for a moment as he laid her down on the cushions on the couch. His hand made its way up her shirt to the breast that had never managed to find a bra today. His tongue followed the route his hand had taken and soon she was gasping with pleasure.

"Just thinking it, our Samantha? Would you not always rather wait for us to bring you this escape from reality?"

"Mm. I'm beginning to see your point more clearly." Her hand wandered down and into the front of his sweatpants. "But then, I think you are making a point of it pretty clearly and, ah, firmly, wouldn't you say? Don't you have anywhere better to put that than in those sweats?"

Martouf laughed down at her. "Yes, my love, I have a very warm soft place that is aching to be shown point by hard point why it would be better to wait for us to help her forget the troubles of the world. Do you think it will listen?"

"I think that if you wait much longer to tell it, it's going to go alone and enjoy the relaxation all by itself. Hurry, Martouf, I want you so, my love."

Martouf laughed deeply and obliged.

* * *

"It has been a wonderful weekend, Samantha, and we will be returning for the summit on Thursday. We will be meeting with Dr. Jackson and will not be free until after the summit." Martouf paused, for a moment.

"Samantha, is there any chance that you could take some time away from work? Lantash and I would very much like to spend some time with you away from anything that reminds either of us of the Tok'Ra, the SGC, or the System Lords."

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. Why not? She had time coming. "Sure, I'll see what I can do. How much time were you thinking and when?"

"When would be good for you? One of your weeks perhaps?"

Sam nodded. "I can probably do that. The week after the summit? Maybe starting as soon as it's over. Thursday is already taken up with it, but we could sneak an extra day and take Friday to the following Sunday. Could you be away from the Tok'Ra that long, or would they object? I can probably swing it, if I wait until the last minute to ask, so that no one can throw up a roadblock. Sometimes that seems to work the best for me. And, that will give me Tuesday and Wednesday to get my desk cleared."

Martouf nodded. "We rarely request leave. They will not object, and it would not matter, if they did. Ours is not a structured military, Samantha, and if we feel the need to take time away, it is rarely questioned. Therefore, that will be acceptable to us. We will look forward to our time together."

"So will I. Here comes dad. I'll see you, when you get back for the summit."

"Yes. Think about us this week, Samantha. We will certainly be having some interesting dreams about you."

Sam blushed, and then looked him in the eyes. "Yes, well, I'm sure mine won't be rated PG either." She grinned at their confused expression. She'd let them stew about that. They wouldn't dare ask her dad. She smiled and waved, as they climbed the ramp and stepped through the event horizon.

They had made love over and over, as if they must imprint their time on their minds for forever. They had loved her in every room of the house, on every piece of furniture, on every carpet, and even up against a few walls. Never would she look at her home, or her furniture, in quite the same way again. She grinned to herself. Maybe they could finish the walls and start on the car and some other interesting places during the coming week.

* * *

Martouf's hand crept toward the self-destruct. He was going to blow them up unless Samantha shot them. _Please do it, Samantha. Please. _ Finally he managed to say, "Samantha." Knowing she would understand what they were asking of her.

There, she did it. They were falling. No, Samantha was cradling them in her arms. "I love you both, so much. Martouf, I love you. Lantash, I love you. If you can hear me, and if you need a host, I am willing. I love you both, so much. So much."

_"You cannot save me. Do not die with me. Go to her, Lantash. Take care of her for me. For us. Now. Go. Please, Lantash. I love you both." _

_"For us. I love you, Martouf, always. You will always be ours." _

"Please, Lantash, Martouf. I love you both. God, I love you both so much. I love you both so much."

_"My last kiss from her. Go with my love and my heart for you both, always." _

"Sam, they are gone, Sam. You have to let them go. Let Teal'c pick you up, and we will go with you. Sam, please. Please, my love. You have to let them go now. Teal'c, she seems to be going to sleep, maybe into shock. Can you get her?"

"Certainly, Daniel Jackson."

"To the infirmary. And Teal'c, don't mention what happened back there to anyone."

"I saw or heard nothing." Teal'c assured him. "You were blocking the view from one side, and Major Carter blocked the other. No one could possibly have seen what occurred. I believe we are wise to keep this information to ourselves for now."

"Yes. Janet will have to know. Need to know basis, Teal'c."

"Indeed." 

TBC


	2. Waking to Reality 1 ABO

**_Chapter One Summary: _**_Daniel and Lantash have a talk and come to some conclusions. O'Neil insists that Jacob remove Lantash only to have Daniel assure the Generals Hammond and Carter, as well as him, that Sam requested Lantash to come to her. Per'sus and the President agree that it would be best to tell no one that Lantash is in Sam. All of them feel that this would be best; however, they aren't sure why they feel that way. Lantash and Sam attempt to comfort one another, and Lantash has Janet call Jacob as Sam breaks down, and he cannot soothe her. Lantash has made an important discovery about Sam and what their blending will mean to them because of it. It shocks them both and Sam tells her father about it._

**_"Italics" – _**_Symbiote – Host Communication_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

**_Chapter one_**

**_Waking to Reality_**

* * *

"Daniel? I am glad you are here. I wish to apologize. I had no control over what happened. I would have stopped it if I could."

"It wasn't your fault, it was ours. We should have seen to it that you were tested. I, um, I just wanted to check on you. I'm heading up to General Hammond's office. Jack's going to be throwing a fit, y'know."

"I am aware. It was her choice, Daniel. I would not have done this if it had not been."

"I know. I'll make sure they know, too. I'll be very sure to explain what happened. I was close enough to hear her. I'll be sure they're aware that it was a free choice on her part," Daniel assured him. Then looking at him with an unwavering gaze, he continued, "I was trying to get to you myself. I wanted you to know that. You do have friends here, and I would have taken you and not thought twice about it. I just didn't get to you in time."

"Thank you. That means a great deal to me. I know that was not the case at one time, so I am doubly grateful for the knowledge and what that statement says about you and about us." He paused before saying, "How is your arm? I hope I did not do a great deal of damage to you."

"Oh, it's fine, really. A little bruised, but I'll be all right. Listen, I'll let you get some rest, but I wanted you to know. I care about her very much. If there is anything you need, anything at all, I want you to tell me. Don't let her stop you, okay?"

"I will, Daniel, and I thank you. I will remember."

"Lantash, there's one other thing you should know. As far as I know, no one knows what happened in there, except those of us that know right now. I think we should keep it that way. Sam doesn't need to be bothered by curious people right now. They can find out down the road. That said, for now, you need to get some rest. I'll check back with you later."

Lantash frowned. "I believe you are correct, Daniel; it might be wise to keep my whereabouts unknown for the moment. Thank you; I believe I will rest."

Daniel nodded and waved as he headed out the door.

* * *

Sam sat up in the bed gasping, tears running down her face.

_"Samantha, wake up. Please, wake up. There, are you awake now? Come, are you aware of where we are?"_

_"He's gone isn't he? Martouf's dead." _She could barely get the words out she was shaking so badly. It was not a dream; it was real, all too real.

_"Yes. I am sorry. Please do not grieve so," _Lantash shoved his own pain away, as he tried to comfort his mate. His new host. How was he to bear this? He must, of course; he had no choice. She was the center of his universe, and Martouf would expect no less of him than he expected of himself.

_"You have no room to talk to me about grieving, Lantash. You can't tell me not to grieve when your pain is so sharp it's physically hurting us. When you can't hold in anymore, and it bleeds into me because it is so deep, don't tell me not to grieve. And, it does just that: it bleeds; you bleed with the pain, just as I am bleeding with it. We are both bleeding to death with it, Lantash, and I don't know how to stop it, for either of us."_

Sam sounded so desolate it broke his heart all over again. He would have to put them both into a deep healing sleep soon, if they could not comfort each other, at least a little. _"It will become less, Samantha, my love. I promise you. Although some of the pain of losing the host, the mate, that was so loved always stays, it does get better." _Lantash focused his thoughts on comforting Samantha, rather than on the loss, they had both just experienced.

Sam realized how difficult this was for Lantash and tried to focus on him. Perhaps he was right, and they needed to help each other. Of course, he was right, it was just so hard right now, when all she wanted to do was lie down and die with Martouf. But, she couldn't leave Lantash anymore than he would, or could, leave her. They still had each other and that was everything right now.

_"Are you going to be all right? Were you hurt badly? I am so sorry. I should have asked you before now; it was very selfish of me to ignore your injuries. I should have been helping you instead of falling asleep. In fact, I can't believe I did fall asleep. It doesn't even make sense," _Sam's confusion showed plainly in her voice.

Lantash sighed, _"I was injured more from the zat blast than the projectiles. Most of them missed me, and with time, I will be able to recover from both the projectile injuries that I received and the zat blast. I promise you that there is no doubt, but that I will recover with time, so do not worry, please, there is no need. As for the sleep that you entered, I did that, so that you would not go into shock. You were about to do so, and it is easier at first, if you sleep some after a blending. Not necessary, but helpful. I am sorry if that upsets you, but I felt it would simply be easier on both of us, if we slept for a short while." _

_"You have nothing to apologize for, Lantash. You are much more experienced at this than I am, and I remember that I was not able to function at all afterwards, so no doubt you did what was best for both of us. Thank you for that," _her soft voice helped to soothe him slightly.

_"You are welcome." _Lantash hesitated, and then said quietly, _"Samantha, I could not save him. I would have tried. When he realized what you were offering, and how badly injured he was; he knew I could not heal him, and that we would both die. He wished me to go to you. The thought of us being together made the parting from us easier for him." _

_"What—what did he—say to you, Lantash?" _Sam wanted to know, and yet she was almost afraid to hear his final words. She was already in so much pain, as was Lantash.

_"His words to me were—"You cannot save me. Do not die with me. Go to her. Take care of her for me. For us. Please. I love you both. Go with my love and my heart for you both, always." _He paused again to regain control of his voice and his emotions. _"I could not refuse him, Samantha, I could not. I am sorry I could not save him for us, my love. I should have tried harder. Perhaps…but no, that is a foolish daydream, for I could not have succeeded, and we would both have left you. Please do not mourn so, my dearest love, he would not wish you to, I promise you," _Lantash whispered his last few words.

_"Lantash, I loved you both so much. So much, and I never had the nerve to tell you so. I was so afraid that it wasn't real. One weekend is all we ever had and even then, I wouldn't tell either of you. I'm so ashamed; I was such an emotional coward. Why couldn't it have been me? At least I would have been sleeping, and you would both still be alive," _Sam's self-disgust and bitterness over the outcome colored her voice and tore at his heart. _"Did he hear me at the last? Did he hear me tell you I loved you both? Do you know?" _

Lantash immediately reassured her, _"Yes. He heard you. We both heard you. It meant a great deal to him, and he was glad it was not you. He was very worried about you. Please, my love, trust me, he would not want you to feel this guilt. You did only that which you had to do. Stop blaming yourself."_

_"I should have asked. I should have checked. I'm so sorry."_

_"Hush, now, it is all right. We will be all right. Try to sleep some more. They will be in to check on us again soon, and if we are asleep, they will leave us alone for a while longer. They will not be worried yet, and I will answer them, if they become concerned. You should rest, my love."_

_"I'll try. You'll still be here when I wake up, won't you? You really are all right? You aren't just telling me that, are you?" _Sam's fear for him was very evident in her emotions.

_"No, I am not just telling you that. I would not lie to you. I will be here. You will always know you are loved by me. You will never wonder about that again. I will love you, always. That, I also promise you, Samantha."_

_"As long as we're alive, he will live on, won't he? He'll live on in us? And his love for us—it will be alive, too. We—we will always have that won't we?"_

_"Yes. He is here within us. Now, please, rest, my love. A blending is not always easy under the best of circumstances. The more stress you undergo from our blending, the harder it will be on you. Rest now, my love."_

_"I know. I love you, Lantash," _Sam told him quietly.

_"As, I love you, my Samantha; as I love you._"

* * *

"You get that damn snake out of Carter, Jacob, and you get it out now." Jack O'Neill was close to breaking something in his anger at Lantash. There was no way he would believe that Lantash did not take an unwilling host. Carter would not have offered.

"No," Jacob's answer was very blunt…and implacable.

"What do you mean no? You heard what Daniel told Janet. He jumped into her when she leaned over Martouf. I want him out of her," Jack's voice grew louder as he threw his statement at Jacob, while he paced in front of him.

"No," Jacob remained just as adamant in his refusal.

"Damn it, Jacob. Get that damn snake out of Carter."

"No. No, Jack, I am not removing Lantash from my daughter. When she wakes up, we will find out if this was her choice. She said something to them, Jack. We don't know what it was, and until I know, I am not removing him. Besides, do you want to kill them both? That's what you are asking me to do. That is my daughter and _I will not do it_. Hell, even if she wasn't my daughter, I wouldn't do as you ask. So, no. That's my answer, and don't even think about saying it again, Colonel," Jacob's voice slowly became more commanding, as if talking to a junior officer, which, of course, he was.

"Stop pacing, sit down, and think logically for a few minutes, Jack," General Hammond added. "Jacob knows better than we do the risks of removing a symbiote that's just been impla, er, blended. I agree with him in this. Until we know what she wants, and until it's safe, we can't do it."

"Fine. It's not safe? Then the minute it is, it's gone, and I don't care if it kills him. She is not going to be a damn host."

General Hammond looked relieved when a knock on the door garnered their attention. "Come in, Dr. Jackson. How's the arm?"

Making sure the door was tightly shut, Daniel answered, "It's, um, it's much better, thank you, General. I, um, I thought that maybe you were discussing what happened to Sam."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were. The Colonel thinks we need to remove Lantash, as soon as it's medically safe to do so," General Hammond confirmed the topic under discussion.

"Yeah, well, I kind of thought that might be what you were discussing. As you know, I was very close to them. I mean, I made my way over to Sam, as soon as I could," Daniel told them, his voice and manner calm, if tired. "She was talking to them. I heard her, and she was telling them that, if Lantash could hear her, and if there was no chance that he could heal Martouf, but that he could live, then she was willing and ready to be his host. She told Martouf she loved them both, and then—she kissed them."

Knowing where the real objection was going to lie, he turned toward the man he considered his best, although prejudiced, friend, saying quietly but firmly, "_After_ she told Lantash to come to her, Jack. I really don't think she's going to be willing to give him up. I thought you'd want to know."

"I thought as much, Daniel, but thanks for telling us. I appreciate knowing that Lantash didn't take an _unwilling_ host, as some here seemed to think," Jacob said tensely.

"I still think it's unwilling, Jacob. Carter just shot them and they were dying. She wasn't thinking straight. She never wanted to be a host again. I can't believe you're defending his actions," Jack answered him, his voice and words, incredulous.

Before Jacob could respond, Daniel stepped in and did so himself, "Well, I can tell you, Jack, that I think she meant every word. She loved them, and she didn't want Lantash to die. If she had to lose one of them, at least she would have the other. I think you need to accept the fact that Sam loved them, still loves them, and she's going to be in a lot of emotional pain over losing Martouf, even though she'll be glad to have Lantash. And she will be glad," Daniel stated calmly.

"I agree, Jack. Let it go. She's Tok'Ra now, and I'm almost sure that when she wakes up, you're going to find that she wants it this way. Start accepting it because this is the way it's going to be," Jacob said firmly.

Someone again knocked on the door, and they all looked at it as it opened. General Hammond suddenly stood at attention, saying, "Mr. President, High Councilor Per'sus, please, come in. I wasn't aware that your meeting had finished." The aide left, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Sit down, George. The High Councilor and I didn't want to interrupt you by having you come to us, so we thought we'd come to you. General Carter, neither of us are sure what to say to you. I understand Major Carter is your daughter. General Hammond told us that the Tok'Ra has, er, blended with her," the President began, when Jacob cut into his statement.

"I think the important thing that we all need to remember is that my daughter, the Tok'Ra Martouf, and his symbiote Lantash, were in love with one another. She was a willing host, Mr. President, I assure you."

"I see." The president closed his eyes briefly and sighed, "In that case, this is an even more tragic event than we had at first thought. I'm sorry. Please give her my condolences." He frowned for a moment. "I haven't noticed anyone mentioning the incident, and I am assuming that there are very few who actually know what happened. For her own peace of mind, it might be best to leave it that way until she has had some time to grieve."

"I'll tell her, and I agree with your assessment, Mr. President. She doesn't need the extra gossip and talk. She'll have enough to cope with. Eventually, of course, it will help that the treaty signing is successful, as it will mean that he did not die in vain. It would have been truly tragic if it had achieved its purpose and stopped that. For now though, the entire situation will be very difficult, as I am sure you are aware," Jacob replied.

"I agree," Per'sus said, and then continued, "I know you are probably not aware, Mr. President, but when we join with a host our memories intermingle. In one way, Major Carter will always have Martouf with her, now, for he will live on in Lantash. In time, it will become a comfort for her."

"No, I did not know that. I hope that at some time in the future we can get together again, High Councilor. I hope you won't think me rude, but I find the concept of the symbiote fascinating. It sounds like something that would be an amazing experience."

"It is, Mr. President. I, too, hope that our paths will cross again. If you ever decide you wish to become a host, you must let us know. In the meantime, Jacob will be remaining to be with his daughter, and he can answer any questions you might have."

"That's true, and I may take you up on that offer. I am sincerely curious and intrigued by the idea. What an amazing relationship it must become." The President said.

"It does indeed. I wish I had the extra time to spend with you, but I am afraid I must go," Per'sus said, with a soft sigh. "Jacob, please keep us informed as to how Lantash and Samantha are doing. Convey to them our sorrow at Martouf's passing. Also, Selmak, I wish you to use your authority and position as an elder and council member to bestow upon Samantha all of the rights and privileges of both a surviving mate, and a Tok'Ra. She is to inherit Martouf's belongings, all of them. I will not have that disputed. Since Lantash, also, survives it cannot be, but some may try. His personal assets were many, varied, and worth a great deal. I do not doubt that certain quarters will attempt to revert it back into the communal holdings and that I will not have happen. They belong to no one except Samantha and Lantash. One other thing. She is to have whatever she desires as far as the rituals are concerned, even if they are against our normal practices. See to it."

Jacob bowed his head and Selmak's deeper tones reached them as he responded to the High Councilor, "I thank you, Per'sus, on Samantha and Lantash's behalf and ours. It is as it should be, I agree, and I will see to it that it is accomplished, you may rest assured. I hope that keeping this to ourselves for now will meet with your approval, as well."

Per'sus nodded, "Yes, I agree. No one need know yet that Lantash survived." He frowned before adding, "In fact, I must admit that I feel very uneasy about announcing Lantash's survival, although I cannot understand why. I simply feel it would be best to keep his survival quiet for now. I will warn Anise that she will not find him, and that for now we are telling no one for Samantha's benefit."

Nodding once again, Jacob said quietly, "Thank you and I will convey your condolences. I am sure they will be in a great deal of emotional pain. I remember what it was like for Selmak when Saroosh died, and we blended. He mourned her deeply, and with both Lantash and Sam loving Martouf, I'm afraid it's going to be a rocky road for them for a while."

"I agree," Per'sus said, as he turned toward the knock on the door knowing it was his attendant as he sensed the symbiote. He opened the door to see that he was correct and sighed, before turning back to the group. "I am afraid that I must go. Until we meet again," he said, as he bowed his head before leaving the room.

"Colonel O'Neill will accompany you, High Councilor," General Hammond stated, nodding to the Colonel to do the courtesy bit.

"Of course," Jack agreed, gritting his teeth. "This way, sir."

As the door closed behind them, the President spoke, "What a fascinating man and culture. I just wish our first meeting could have happened under better circumstances."

"George, if Major Carter chooses to stay with the SGC, she is to maintain her position and rank. Please convey to her that she _does_ have a choice as far as I am concerned. In fact, she can have pretty much what she wants. It's not everyday someone kills their lover to save their president. That took some mighty strong will on her part, and I respect the hell out of it."

Knowing that Major Carter would have done the same whether it was to stop Martouf blowing himself up, or killing the president, General Hammond answered, "I will, Mr. President. To tell you the truth, I hope she chooses to remain. Major Carter is a brilliant astrophysicist and an excellent officer. I would hate to lose her."

Nodding, the President said, "Be sure she has time to adjust to everything, George. This won't be easy on her, if I understand the situation correctly. She'll need both time and understanding, I'm sure. See that she gets it, and don't let anyone give her a hard time. Moreover, that is a direct order from the Commander in Chief. You know, she may need time off, George. If she does, then she has all she wants, full benefits and pay. See to it. I'll sign anything I need to sign."

"I'm considering trying to talk her into doing so, Mr. President. If I can, I'll take the time off with her. I don't think she should be alone. And definitely not in her own home, the one place they spent all their alone time together." Realizing the president probably didn't remember or know him from Adam, Daniel put his hand out. "I apologize. Daniel Jackson. I'm a teammate of Sam's. We're very close. She helped me through the trauma of my wife's death. I'll be there for her, now."

"Of course, I remember you, Dr. Jackson. I've wanted to meet you from the day I learned about this program. The man that opened the universe to us. You and Major Carter have a great deal in common, I would think, and I can see that you would be very close. You will probably do her a world of good." The President agreed.

Turning back to General Hammond, he said, "The same goes for Dr. Jackson, George. Send me whatever papers I need to sign. It's all classified and by the time it isn't we'll probably all be dead anyway. Unless we take a symbiote in which case we probably won't be on earth, either."

To Daniel, he said, "I wish I had time today to talk to you, but I don't. You will be receiving an invitation to the White House, though. All, er, three of you. I want to talk to you and find out all about the world out there. What I really want, of course, is to go out there."

"Well, sir, the day before you step down from office, write yourself a presidential order giving you x number of trips through the Stargate." Daniel smiled at him.

The President smiled, saying, "I really like the way you think. I might just do that." Then he sighed, as he paused and looked at the men in the room, before he said quietly, "My people are under the impression that Lantash is dead along with the Tok'Ra Martouf. I'm not sure why, but my gut is telling me the same thing everyone else's seems to be saying, that we should not enlighten them that they are wrong. What do all of you think of the reaction we are all having?"

Jacob answered, "Personally, Mr. President? When I get that strong a feeling that I have to ask someone else's opinion, I follow it no matter what they say. So, I guess I'm saying "zip your lip and follow your instincts". There must be a reason for it. We don't know how many here know either, but for now we are not telling anyone. As you've said, we have that same feeling."

"I have to agree with Jacob. Whenever I get one of those, I follow it. Sir, with this program, the fewer people who know anything about it, the better off we are. Moreover, we should do it, if for no other reason than that Major Carter really wouldn't want her personal life talked about. The least we can do is attempt to mitigate it as much as possible, until she has recovered from this loss."

"Right. This report passes no one else, George. It comes directly to me. It is for your eyes and mine only. There are to be no other mentions made of the change in Major Carter's physical person. No medical findings. Nothing. At least for now. Let me think on it for a while, all right?" At General Hammond's nod of agreement, he went to the door, but he didn't open it.

He looked back at them and emphasized, "Only those of us that already know about this. Need to know, only, from here on." He opened the door then and sighing, he motioned toward his aide and then turned to him as he approached, saying, "Yes, I'm ready to go." Turning back to Generals Hammond and Carter, he said, "Please keep me informed. Good day, gentlemen."

"Do you think she'll wish to stay here, Jacob?" George Hammond asked, after the president left the room.

"I don't know, George. The Tok'Ra are a very tight knit group, and their dedication to the cause is very strong. I'm sure Lantash will allow Sam to decide, though, if for no other reason than the trauma of losing Martouf and her possible need to be with friends. We'll just have to wait and see."

"To tell you the truth, though, if O'Neill's attitude doesn't change drastically, I'll do my best to get her to leave." Jacob grinned suddenly, saying, "Of course, with Lantash's added strength, she might just knock him on his ass if he bothers her to much. Lantash won't allow her to be harassed or mistreated in any way. And, if he takes over and belts O'Neill, they won't even be able to court martial her because she won't be the one that does it. I'll be sure to tell Lantash that, if she doesn't go back with us."

George Hammond nodded. It wasn't the best solution, but it might end up being the only solution. He sighed as he realized how much more complicated his life might just have become.

* * *

_"Lantash? Lantash, are you there?"_

_"Yes, my love, I am here. You did not sleep long. It is as well, because we need to discuss something, and we should do it as soon as possible simply because it is rather important, and eventually, I will need to become dormant."_

_"What? Why? Lantash what do you mean?"_

_"Samantha, have you been—intimate with anyone other than Martouf and I, well, directly after, you were with us?_"

_"No. No, I haven't. How can you even think I would do such a thing? Just because I slept with you and Martouf doesn't mean I make a habit of sleeping with men. I don't understand. Why are you asking me this, and why are you going to become dormant? Lantash?" _Sam asked, panic beginning to creep into her voice.

_"Samantha, I did not believe you had been intimate with anyone else, either before or after, but I felt I must ask the question. I was fairly sure when we were together last weekend that it had been quite some time, since you had been intimate with anyone. Nor do I really believe the answer to my next question will be yes, but I will still ask it. Were you aware that you are with child?"_

_"What? No, I can't be; I take meds that would stop me from becoming pregnant. I take pills and, and," _her voice began to shake and fell to a whisper_, "Oh, god, no. I forgot. We were off world. We couldn't get back and it messed my cycle up. Since I wasn't having a relationship, I wasn't worried about it. I was going to get a shot the next time it was due. When you came to earth last weekend with dad, it didn't even occur to me that I could get pregnant. Last weekend when we, we—"_

_"Last weekend, when we showed one another our love, Samantha, whether we spoke it aloud or not. We did show it, I believe you know it to be true now, do you not? Martouf and I have felt for some time as if you are our mate. Now, you are in every sense my mate, Samantha. I can still hold you and love you." _

_"It feels as if you are holding me, Lantash. It's an odd feeling, in one way, since there is no one here with me. But you're right, I can feel you holding me. We will always have him with us, won't we?"_

_"Yes, love, we will."_

_"Lantash, are you sure? I mean, are you sure that I'm, that I'm going to have your baby? Yours and Martouf's? If there is any chance you are wrong I want to know."_

_"Yes, I am quite sure. There is no mistake. And Samantha, there is every possibility that it would not have mattered if you had been able to take your medication or not. The changes brought about in your body by Jolinar and the naquadah in your blood may very well have negated any of your earth-based attempts to prevent conception. So, do not blame yourself." _

_"It was actually more my fault than anyone's. As the only symbiote, it was my responsibility to see to it that Martouf's sperm count was negligible. I did not think to do so, therefore, this child can be laid solely on me."_

_"Would you prefer not to have this child, Samantha? I did not consider that you might not wish for this. If you do not, I—I will try to understand, my love."_

_"Not? Oh, yes, I want it very much. I didn't mean it in that way, Lantash. I don't want to be disappointed if I'm not pregnant. I don't want to start believing it, and then find out I'm not, that's all."_

_"I see,"_ Lantash sounded relieved. _"You have nothing to fear. As I stated, there is no doubt whatsoever. I am positive, Samantha. I found it as I began our deeper blending. Samantha, do you wish me to leave your body? It would only truly be dangerous to me. I believe you would be fine."_

_"Why? Why would you wish to do that? Don't you want to be with me anymore?"_

_"Of course I do. I am thinking of you. You will be alone for the next several months, Samantha. I must remain dormant, or I could kill our child. That must not happen. This is a part of Martouf. I will be aware enough to see to it that your body functions correctly. I promise you that nothing will go wrong during the time you carry our child. I put off our complete blending until we had discussed this. I may delay it until after the birth at any rate, as I believe it might be safer for you and the coming child." _

_"If you learn to reach a deep state of meditation, we could possibly communicate, but for the most part, my love, I will not be able to be a comfort to you. I cannot take the chance of coming forward for more than a few minutes at a time. Consequently, there will be little time for us to be together. I am sorry." _

_"I love you, Lantash. I don't want to take the chance of losing you by you blending with someone else. If it was successful and you survived, they might not want me, or what if I didn't like them, then where would we be? I can't take that chance. So, no. I don't want that." _

_"There are many men who would be only too happy to love and cherish you, but I will not press you for now. It is all right, Samantha. Perhaps we will discuss it more later. For now, perhaps you should try to rest some more."_

_"No, no, not yet. How long do I have with you, Lantash, before you go to sleep?"_

_"A few weeks, two months at most, possibly less. If you were farther along it would definitely be less so we must be thankful that since it must be this way, that you are only five days. It is just now seating to the uterine wall. I will be watching carefully to see that nothing goes wrong. So far it is fine." _

Suddenly remembering why this was all happening as it was, she cried to him,_ "Oh, God, Lantash. He's gone. He's gone, and he'll never hold me again, never touch me again. I can't, I can't bear it. What will I do? How will I go on? How will I bear this without you, too?"_

_"Samantha. My love, please, do not grieve so. Please, Samantha"_ Lantash begged her, as she began to sob uncontrollably, the reality of Martouf's death and their situation, finally setting in.

"Dr. Fraiser," Lantash took control of Sam and sat up in the bed. "Dr. Fraiser, are you there?" he called, making Sam's voice sound much deeper than it had before.

Hearing him and rushing around the curtain, she saw Sam sitting up, her face a frozen mask, no emotion showing. "Would you be so kind as to call Jacob?" Lantash asked her. "I believe Samantha needs her father. She has just truly realized that Martouf is, in fact, no longer with us, and I cannot seem to calm her." It was obvious that there was a world of pain being kept in check by the symbiote, not only Samantha's, but his own.

"Of course, I'll have him contacted at once. Should I give her a sedative in the meantime?"

"No, I do not believe so. Not yet anyway. I would prefer that she be allowed to grieve and then, if necessary, I will increase some calming chemicals. I do not wish to have her injected with sedatives at this time, and I doubt she will want that either."

Janet Fraiser nodded, but looked surprised. She would not have expected the symbiote to wish Sam to grieve. She definitely had more to learn about the Tok'Ra. Sam had never really said much about them, other than to say that the face they put on for others was not really who they were. When she had asked if that was good or bad, Sam had always said that, they didn't show their emotions, but that didn't mean they didn't have them. They were actually very emotional beings with a lot of passion and at times, compassion, in them. She guessed Sam was right because only someone with compassion would request that she be given the time to grieve without interference.

And perhaps, truth to tell, Lantash, too, needed that grieving time. He and Martouf spent over a hundred years as blended mates. That was a long time to live with someone and then lose him or her. The pain had to be intense.

Picking up the phone, she called the General's office to see if General Carter was there. "Lantash asked me to call him, sir. Sam is awake and very upset about Martouf. Yes, sir, he asked him to come to her as soon as he could. Yes, sir, I'll let him know that he's on his way, now."

Walking back to him, she surprised a look of utter desolation on his face. "Lantash? General Carter is on his way. He should be here very soon," she told him softly. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do for either of you? I mean, is it just Martouf, or is she upset about, well, anything else?"

"If you mean does she regret asking me to blend with her, I do not believe so. She has not said so, at any rate."

"Oh, well, good, good. I didn't know if," Jacob interrupted her as he rounded the curtain.

"Sam? Sammie, I'm here, sweetie."

Lantash released control to Sam and her father watched as her eyes immediately filled with tears. Her lips began to tremble and her hands shook. "He's dead, dad. Martouf. He's gone. I killed him. I killed the man I loved. The man that Lantash loved, too. It's so awful, dad, there's so much pain for us. For both of us. I don't know what to do. I don't think I can live with this."

"We can undo the blending, Carter. You don't have to live with that thing in you," Jack O'Neill spoke up from where he stood by the curtain. He had seen Jacob hurrying into the infirmary and realized that Sam was awake. They weren't going to force his Major to keep that snake in her if he could help it. He could not believe she had chosen to take it, and if she did, she hadn't been in her right mind.

"No! You won't take Lantash from me," Sam cried, nearly hysterical at the thought of losing Lantash, too.

_"Hush, my love, he will not part us, I promise. Your father will not allow it and neither will I, even if I have to take you through the gate to remove you from them. Please, Samantha, do not get so upset. I will take care of you."_

_"I know. I just don't even want him hinting at parting us. Ever."_

_"Just stay calm. Please."_ Lantash increased several different chemicals trying to help her regain some of her emotional stability.

Taking a calming breath and feeling the soothing feelings flow through her, she felt Lantash take her in his arms. How strange it felt for him to cradle her from within. "Colonel, I will not be parted from Lantash. I asked him to join with me, and I intend to remain joined with him. I'll leave Earth before I let you take him from me," she said, her voice once more calm and rational. "If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to be with my father now. Alone."

"I think that means you need to leave, Colonel. I think Sam deserves the privacy she asked for, and as her physician, I'm asking you to leave. Don't make me make it an order," Janet Fraiser said calmly.

Jack O'Neill stared at her for a moment, clenched his jaw, spun on his heel, and left the room. Samantha Carter and her symbiote, Lantash, collapsed into her father's arms as she sobbed out her pain at the loss of the man she loved. While she allowed herself to grieve on the outside, she was comforted on the inside by the feel of Lantash holding her.

As she finally cried herself to a state close to exhaustion, she realized she had to tell her father what she had learned. She wanted him to know while Lantash was still around to help in case he was unhappy about it. Using the tissues Janet had brought for her, she dried her eyes and blew her nose. She had to tell him. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Sam, I'm here, I've still got another shoulder if you need it," her father said, trying to help her with gentle love.

"There's something I have to tell you. We have to tell you, that is, Lantash and I have to tell you."

"Sam, what's wrong? Is something going wrong with the blending? Is Lantash having trouble for some reason?"

"No, not exactly," she replied, looking down at the bed and plucking at the cover with her fingers.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jacob demanded.

"I really don't think I can handle you being upset with me right now, dad. I'm going to need you a lot during the next several months."

"I know, Sam, I understand. But you'll have Lantash as well as me and, if you decide to stay on earth instead of going back with me, then you'll have your friends," Jacob assured her.

Sam shook her head and her eyes once again filled with tears, "No, Dad, that's just it. I won't have Lantash with me, at least not very often or for very long at a time. He'll be asleep for several months," Sam said quietly.

Jacob frowned. Why would Lantash blend with Sam and then leave her alone to cope with the loss of Martouf?

_"Possibly Samantha is with child, Jacob. It is the only reason I know that a symbiote would sleep for "several months" waking only for very short intervals," _Selmak said calmly_. "She needs your support if that is what it is, Jacob."_

_"Who the hell's the father Sel? What kind of mess do we have here?"_

_"I suggest you ask, if that is indeed the reason behind her statement."_

Jacob looked down at his daughter. Her eyes were shadowed and tears were still close to the surface. She was emotionally overwrought; there was no doubt about that. Moreover, regardless of the circumstances, he loved her. "What's wrong, Sam?" He asked gently.

"I'm pregnant. Lantash is going to have to sleep so he won't be able to be with me."

"How's the father going to take this, Sam? Will he be all right with it?"

Sam's eyes filled with tears again. "He never knew, Dad. I didn't know until Lantash told me. He's happy about it, though, at least as much as either of us can be happy at the moment. It's part of him, though. It's important that this baby be born. It will bring him back to us in a way."

"Sam, are you saying that Martouf and Lantash are the father?"

"Yes, this past weekend when he came with you. It was the only time we were ever together. We were going to take a week off together as soon as the summit was over. But now, last weekend is the only time we'll ever have together now. I'm glad we had those two days and that this baby will be born from our time together."

"Oh, Sammie, I'm so sorry, but at the same time, I'm so happy for you. I take it from what you've said that you definitely want this child."

Jacob frowned, after what she said really registered with him. But, Sam—that means you are no more than a few days pregnant, a lot could go wrong. I mean, at this point it's still just a bunch of dividing cells. What if you lose it? What if Lantash is wrong and you aren't pregnant?"

Lantash came forward to answer the questions, "Jacob, there is not a doubt. Selmak can assure you that we would not make a mistake of that magnitude. As for the cells dividing, so far, they are perfect, and I will continue to monitor them for any problems and correct them immediately if I find any anomalies. Furthermore, she is five days pregnant. It is just now attaching to the uterine wall, all is well, and Samantha is healthy. There are no problems, and I would be aware of them if there were."

"It is perfectly healthy at this point, Jacob." Lantash emphasized to him. "The only thing I am still unsure of is if there will be more than one child. You may ask Selmak if you do not believe I know what I am talking about, and if you do not, then please do ask him. I do not want Samantha upset at the thought of losing this child that she wants so very much. It is her only link to Martouf. I will not let her lose it, Jacob. Not as long as I am within her to prevent it."

"Sel's already told me. So, let me go back to talking to Sam."

"She will pick up the conversation as if no time has elapsed. She will not realize that I have been talking to you."

"All right."

"Yes, very much so. Both of us want it, but it means Lantash either has to change hosts, or go to sleep. I don't think I could bear for him to take a host that wouldn't love me, or if something happened to him trying to change hosts so quickly."

"But, what if it was someone that did love you, Sam? Someone that you could love, too?"

"Dad, there isn't anyone like that, and we both know it. So, it just isn't an option. It has to be this way, but I want to be with people that will care and give me support, can you understand? I really want to be with you, though, so I'm not sure, yet, what I'm going to do."

Jacob smiled and said, "I want you to do what will make you happy and comfortable, Sam. The President gave George orders that you are to be allowed to stay at the SGC with no change in your status if you choose to say here, so don't worry about that, okay?"

"Thanks," Sam smiled faintly and continued, "I'm really tired, and I don't know why. I want to spend time with Lantash, but I think I'm going to take a nap first."

As her thoughts returned to the more disturbing events that had taken place, her eyes again filled with tears, "Dad, I want you to understand. You can't let any of them take Lantash from me. Promise me. Promise me that you won't allow them to take him. I don't think I could bear to lose him, too," she said.

As her father cradled her and spoke to her softly, reassuring her that no one would part them without her consent, she wept for the man she loved and the one she still had who was also grieving the loss of one he had truly loved deeply. So much pain. So much love. She would love both of them forever, but Lantash was hers now, and he would remain hers.

_"Cry for both of us, my love. We will miss him, but we will also have him always within us. I promise you, we will not forget him, my Samantha."_

_"I know. I believe you. I'll be all right soon. I have you. I always will, won't I? I think that's another reason I don't want to end our blending. I just can't face the idea that your new host might not feel the same. Promise me that I will have you with me."_

_"Yes, you will. Always, Samantha. I promise you will always be mine, just as Martouf will always be ours."_

TBC

C


	3. The Blink of an Eye 2 ABO

**_Chapter Two Summary_ -**_While Sam sleeps, Daniel and Lantash discuss the future. Lantash realizes that Daniel loves Sam and, since he started their blending before realizing she was pregnant, he also knows that she has deep, loving feelings for Daniel, but that they are buried, and that she would not have allowed them to flourish into more than a loving friendship, had Martouf lived. However, Martouf is now dead, and Daniel is very much alive. Therefore, perhaps it is time to consider another solution that might make the upcoming months and years more satisfactory for all three, eventually four, of them. Now all they have to do is convince Sam._

_**Pairing **- Sam/Daniel/Lantash_

_**"Italics" **- Symbiote-Host communication_

* * *

**Always Be Ours**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_The Blink of an Eye_**

* * *

"Lantash? Is Sam asleep?"

"Yes, Daniel, she is. I will have you called when she awakens, if you wish."

"No. No, actually, I wanted to talk to you. I just talked to Jacob, and he's very concerned for both of you. He said that Sam won't allow you to leave her because she's afraid that your new host wouldn't love her, and the two of you would be separated. You and I both know that it's a little risky for her to be pregnant with you in there."

"Do you have another suggestion, Daniel? I do not believe she would allow me to leave her for just anyone. And neither would I wish to abandon her. It would have to be someone who would love and cherish her, as I do."

"Well, there is another option open to you," Daniel said quietly. "I'll take you. I care for her. I think I could promise to always care about her and take care of her. And, I would love the child, too."

Lantash looked at Daniel for a long time, before asking, "You say you care for her, but if your feelings are those of a brother for a sister, it would not work. There would need to be a certain amount of intimacy, for it to succeed. I would wish to make-love to our mate, Daniel. For that is what she would be. Our Mate. The relationship would not be a platonic one."

"Well, Sam, um, she's not exactly hard on the eyes, and I've always admired and liked her. You love her, and I'm sure your feelings would help mine, wouldn't they? I mean, even if I didn't love her to start with, that would change, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, if you allowed it to do so. That is how it normally works. Are you telling me that your brotherly feelings would not prove a barrier to our physical relationship?"

Blushing, Daniel said, "Yes, I am. I, um, I've never felt like a brother to Sam. She's a very special lady, and I'm very fond of her. I don't think falling in love with her would be all that difficult. The problem would be her feelings for me."

"No, that would not be a problem, Daniel. She is half in love with you already. You were one of the reasons she did not tell Martouf and I of her love for us. She knew she also had feelings for you, therefore she was unsure if she truly loved us, or if it was simply the feelings left from Jolinar."

"She—she, did? I didn't know that. I, um, I don't know what to say."

"Do not misunderstand, please, Daniel. She does love both Martouf and I deeply. However, her feelings for you also run deep. She will never forget Martouf, and she will always love him. But, if we do not un-blend, then she could easily turn to you, since she loves you already. On the other hand, if you and I should blend, then the same thing may well happen."

"I have access to her memories and feelings. If Martouf had lived, she would have loved us truly, and her feelings for you would never have been allowed to mature. Now, if you wish it, those feelings could become more than she has allowed them to be."

"I think I should bring it up, don't you? I mean, I think I should tell her that I was going to offer for you, and then tell her that I want to become your host. I—I'll have to admit that I have feelings for her. She won't do it otherwise," Daniel stopped speaking as another thought came to him.

"Do the Tok'Ra have a problem with mates working together? I think we would want to continue to work together and that can be a problem on Earth. I don't know for a fact without talking to Sam, but I imagine we would want to spend at least part of our time here on Earth and part of our time with the Tok'Ra. After all, this child will be a product of two distinct cultures, and if Martouf still has family, then it should also grow up knowing them, as well."

"The Tok'Ra do not have rules about mates being in the same group of soldiers, Daniel. We would all be together. I believe that I would not only agree to spend time here with the Tau'ri, but insist upon it if at all possible. Our child deserves to know both of his cultures, as you say."

"Martouf—Martouf had no remaining family. They were all executed." Lantash sighed, and it was obvious that the memories Daniel's question raised were grief laden and emotionally trying. "It is possible that some distant relatives escaped, but highly unlikely. Had he not escaped and blended with me, he would have died of his injuries." He sighed even more deeply, obviously brooding upon his last statement. Returning from his thoughts, he reiterated, "No, Martouf had no one except the Tok'Ra for family. And, of course, after last weekend, he considered Samantha his family, his mate—as do I."

"You must think more about this, as well, though, Daniel, for you need to realize what it would mean. It is a dangerous thing to do, when both host and symbiote are in good health. My injuries are recent and, though not life threatening, they _are_ serious, and they _will_ take time to heal completely and well. Your injuries should be well healed by the time we can blend, since Jacob helped you; however, I must be much better physically than I am at this time. I have already gone through the trauma of un-blending and re-blending once. To do so again right away, would be very dangerous, to both of us. Most of the danger to you would come if I did not survive and was not capable of stopping the poison the symbiote releases at death. As you know from Samantha and Jolinar, it is possible, and we often try; however, we do not always succeed." Lantash watched Daniel closely, and when he simply nodded his understanding, he continued with his explanation.

"Since you told me earlier that you were willing to take me as your symbiote, I was aware that it might still be possible. Therefore, I did not completely blend with Samantha, nor will I until this is settled. If I remain with her, then of course, I will finish the blending. If not, then the least I must disconnect the better. I shed my outer skin to blend with Samantha, and that in itself, though it was necessary, could pose a problem. That is yet to be seen."

"I am not sure if you know this, but unlike the Goa'uld, we do not go from host to host, full grown. We leave behind the majority of the body that grew during our time within our host. The smaller physical body is less traumatic on both of us, and then as we once again grow, we simply blend and meld in with the hosts tissues. We truly become a part of the host, Daniel. You must realize that. As a result, it is actually safer to leave most of the physical body behind. The parts of the body that we need are in the front portion of our bodies anyway, so leaving the mass behind is not a problem for us at all."

"I didn't know that," Daniel said quietly. "I always wondered how something of that size could blend without killing the host, or at least causing a lot of pain, and yet, it didn't seem to cause that much true pain when Jacob blended with Selmak. In fact, Sam said it didn't seem to hurt him at all."

"If done correctly we numb the tissue as we go, and there is little pain. The Goa'uld do so only to the extent that it will keep the host from going into shock, and therefore, it is painful for them. I can promise you that if we blend, I will take great care to do it as carefully as I can, as I did with Samantha. Even though the situation was critical, I was extremely careful to cause her no pain and thereby disrupt her good-bye to—to our Martouf." Lantash drew a calming breath, before continuing, "Still, no matter how careful I am, or how much care I use, we could die. That is always a possibility. I feared it happening to Samantha, which is why I put her to sleep as soon as" again his voice shook, "as soon as Martouf died."

Believing that Daniel must make a fully informed decision, he told him, "If we can convince Samantha to do this, then I will wish to stay with her until it is close to the time when my presence will become a danger to our child. The reason is that, as I said, I left most of my body behind, and that did make my blending with Samantha much less traumatic. However, that very act will also make an immediate re-blending very dangerous to both of us. In fact, it will be very much more so than it will be, if I have time to regrow some tissue."

He paused, deciding what he needed to say, before continuing, "If I do not have time to regrow tissue, then when I leave Samantha, though not painful to her, it would be excruciating for me. While I would be willing to do that for her and our child, I am not willing to take that chance on us, that is, you and I. As I said, it would not be painful to Samantha, as my tissue would simply remain behind. However, the very act that made my blending with Samantha less traumatic could bring on our deaths, because it would leave me without any protection. To state it bluntly, I would be entering you raw, with no external skin at all. The pain involved is enough to put a symbiote into shock. It is doable and many do survive it. Many do not. If I went into shock, the chances are very good that you would not survive either, Daniel. If I was not conscious, I could not control the release of the symbiote poison, as Jolinar did for Samantha. You would die from that, not the trauma of blending. I wish to be very open and truthful with you, so that you can make a very informed decision."

"I understand, Lantash, and I still want to do it. If we have to wait several weeks to make it safe for you, then we do. However, I still believe that it is the optimal solution," Daniel assured him that he was very aware of what he was saying, but that he was willing to do it. Whatever it took, he was willing to do.

"When Samantha awakens, you should begin your courtship of her, Daniel. I have a month and a half, two at the most, before I must become dormant. We will see what we can do."

"Will a month and a half be long enough for you to be healed enough that it wouldn't be such a dangerous thing for you? What about the tissue involved, will it have regrown enough by then? Lantash, if it would be less dangerous for you I would rather wait and allow you to become dormant. It's not that I want to put it off, although, as you know, I've never given thought to voluntarily becoming a host before now. That's beside the point. The point is that it's not for me, or so I'd have time to change my mind. It's that," Daniel paused, then looked into Lantash/Sam's eyes, before forcing himself to continue, "It's that I don't think Sam could survive losing you, as well as Martouf. I know you said you think she loves me, too, but she loves me like a brother. I'm not sure she'll accept me as anything else. And I won't risk her losing you, as well as him. I care way too much for her to take the chance of hurting her even more."

"I understand, Daniel, more than you think. If Martouf has to be gone, and that is now a fact, then I can think of no other man to whom I would entrust my Samantha. Or myself, for that matter, right now," he finished.

Daniel could see that the conversation was taking a toll on him and he felt very honored by what Lantash was saying. "Go to sleep, Lantash. You need rest, too. I'll be here when you both wake up; I promise you."

Lying down in the bed and getting comfortable, Lantash smiled slightly, before saying, "I have not had a female host in well over a thousand years, and even then it was for a very, very short time, merely days. I had forgotten how the female body must sometimes adapt certain portions of itself for sleeping. I had also forgotten how wildly the hormones could fluctuate. Perhaps it is unfortunate that I do not have more experience with the female body. I find that it is somewhat uncomfortable for me, I am afraid."

Daniel frowned. He didn't want to keep Lantash awake, however, he just told him something that contradicted what he said earlier. "Um, Lantash?"

"Yes, Daniel? Is there something that I can do for you?"

"I just have a question. Ah, you just told me that you were only in a host for a few days, but, a short time ago, you told me that you couldn't leave Sam yet. I'm, um, confused, I guess."

Lantash smiled slightly, before responding, "I apologize, Daniel, and you are correct, it does appear that I am giving you conflicting information. The difference is that we planned it that way. She was simply my transportation to where I met my permanent host. Since I knew I would shortly be re-blending, I did not leave my entire body behind in my former host. While I released enough to make my blending comfortable for her, I kept enough that I would be able to leave the remainder within the woman, who was kind enough to transport me to the place I needed to go. Had I had time to think before I blended with Samantha, I would have done the same, just in case there was a different host whom she would accept. Unfortunately, I did not do so. In addition, the truth is that as injured, as I am, I will not be physically well enough to re-blend for several weeks either. So, in reality, it would have made no difference."

"Samantha," Lantash told him softly, "does not realize how injured I am, Daniel. I do not wish her to know, for she would only fear that I, too, will not survive and will leave her. While my injuries are serious, they are not life threatening, as I believe I mentioned earlier. I probably would not be able to convince her of that fact, however."

"I understand, Lantash, and I won't tell her. I think you are correct and it would simply worry her more than she needs to be at the moment. Later, if necessary, we can tell her, but not right now." Daniel agreed quietly. "Now, get some rest. Woman's body or not you need to rest. I'll be right here with you. You have my word."

With another small smile at his thoughtfulness, Lantash replied, "Thank you, Daniel. I will attempt to do so."

Daniel watched as Lantash closed his, no, her eyes. That was really confusing. He picked up Sam's hand to hold it, and then realized that as late as it was no one, except, perhaps, one of the nurses, would be in. Kicking off his shoes, he climbed into the bed and carefully pulled Sam into his arms, glad that Jacob had used the healing device on his injured arm and shoulder. His injury, too, was worse than he let on, but still not really serious and Jacob was able to heal it completely in very little time. Of course, he didn't have holes in him and he suspected that Lantash very well might have. They were probably extremely lucky that he survived. He shuddered. It could have been so very much worse. Martouf could have blown them into small pieces. He shied away from those thoughts. There was no point in playing _'what if'_.

He placed a kiss on Sam's forehead. Basically, Lantash had said to start as he meant to go on. Well, he meant to go on by convincing Sam that she could trust him enough to become his mate, his wife. He had cared for her for a long time. Since before Sha'uri had died, although he had still also loved his wife. Because of that, he understood what Lantash meant when he told him about her hidden feelings. He could understand that perhaps Sam had cared for him, as well as for them, but would never do anything about it because of everything else in her life. Now, everything else had changed.

He wanted, no, to himself he could admit it, he loved, Samantha Carter, and this was his chance to see if he could convince her that she was much more than a sister to him. He didn't mean only for now, but also, for always. He had no doubts about his love for her, and once he blended with Lantash, the feelings would only grow. He just hoped that Sam's could grow, too. With Lantash encouraging her, perhaps that wasn't the pipe dream he previously thought it was. Only the passage of time would tell, and for now, he was very tired. It had been a long, emotionally trying, and eventful day. Unfortunately, there was little doubt that there would be more of them to come.

Sam moaned softly in her sleep, and Daniel tightened his arms around her. They lowered the lights several hours ago, and the private room they put Sam and Lantash into was silent. He lifted his hand and gently brushed her hair back from her face; even in sleep, there were lines of pain etched upon it. He placed another kiss, this time on the top of her head. She appeared so fragile, and for Sam to look this fragile, the blow she received was a deep one. Sam was strong, the good soldier, never faltering, at least not where it could be seen. However, not this time. This time the gate had fallen, and there was a breech in her walls. She was adrift in an unknown and uncharted place. He would see to it that she and Lantash didn't have to be there alone.

Of course, it was neither unknown nor uncharted for Lantash. He might not know this exact place, but he had been through many similar landscapes. No doubt, in his long life, he had lost many hosts and mates that he loved dearly. How he stood it over and over, Daniel didn't know. At least this time, it had been a hundred years, since he had last lost a host. The loss of his last mate, though, was much more recent. It had to be emotionally draining for him.

Lantash was allowing him to see that this would dredge up all the old memories, as well as having to face the future. One that would include a son or daughter, something he never expected to have. It was something that Daniel never thought to have, either. He would love Sam, Martouf, and Lantash's child, as if it was his own. He already did and it was only a mass of cells.

Lying with Sam and Lantash in his arms as his thoughts wandered, Daniel realized that he was receiving a rare gift from Lantash. The Tok'Ra were stoic, rarely showing emotions, other than anger, on the outside, yet Daniel had seen several instances where Lantash had been all but overcome with his grief. From what he knew of the Tok'Ra, he would speculate that it was a rare thing, this allowing him to see the sorrow and offer comfort to a Tok'Ra; to share in a grief so deep and strong, before one was a host, was not something that they would do easily.

It was his belief that he was being given this look into these emotions to prepare him; to allow him to realize that far from cold and unfeeling, as they appeared on the outside, they were, instead, a passionate race, full of deep and abiding emotions and quite capable of feeling them completely. Lantash trusted him with this information, and wanted him to realize that, once they were blended, they would share these emotions. If Daniel feared that he would lose his deeper emotions, or become a being devoid of feeling, he could safely discard that fear. It was a relief and an honor, for the Tok'Ra, while feeling deeply, did not share those emotions easily or comfortably. That he was doing so, said more to Daniel than any spoken words could.

Sam was becoming restless, crying in her sleep, whimpering a little, and moaning some. Daniel pulled her closer and began to rub her back, murmuring soothing sounds to her, until she quieted. Looking down at her again, as she curled into his body seeking comfort in his warmth, he breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. Sending a prayer to whatever deities might be listening, he asked that Sam be given some comfort, whether by him, or something else, did not matter. He just wanted her comforted some way, any way possible. He could not bear to see her in so much pain.

Sighing he rested his cheek on her head and dozed off. His dreams were unsettling and confusing, sometimes showing him a future with Sam and children. At other times it showed her laughing at him as he stood waiting in a chapel as she went off happily with a ghost. He awoke abruptly and looked down to see that Sam had not moved. Cautiously, he moved his arm and got out of the bed to stretch. Sam's eyes opened and glowed.

"Do not feel that you must stay with us, Dr. Jackson." Daniel started at hearing the deep tones coming from Sam, before he shook his head and smiled slightly.

"I was Daniel to you earlier today, and I would prefer it if you would continue to use my name. If we are going to become closer, that would be one way to start, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course, you are correct. I should have considered that."

"As for being here with the two of you, believe me, I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't want to stay. I plan to do as you suggested, and as soon as Sam wakes up, I'm going to start trying to allow her to understand that I love her, and that I want to take you as my symbiote. It may take some doing, but I'm willing to try. I know she won't return my feelings right away. She may never return them for that matter, but I have enough love for the both of us. So, I want to be here when she wakes up, and when she goes to sleep. I want to be the one she learns to turn to when she needs something. We've always been close. Now, I want her to start to see me as something other than _good old Daniel_. And with your help, I plan on making it happen"

"I agree that it would be the best for the two of us, Daniel. I love her, as you are aware. While I can love her on a non-physical level, I must tell you that it will be very difficult for both of us once the extreme pain over Martouf gives way to the more long term aching. Then the need for the physical bond that we once had will re-emerge. While I can give her physical release, it will be very lacking no matter how hard we try to make it feel as if it is enough. In an emotional way, it will be satisfying, but without the physical component, being able to hold and caress her, no matter how emotionally satisfying the feelings of love, still it will not be the same. At least, so I have been told and, therefore, I am afraid it will be very difficult on both of us."

"I have never been in this situation before, but I have talked to others who have. They have all said that the physical hungers are the hardest to live through, because there is no way to find any truly satisfying releases for them short of finding a new partner. Then until, or unless, the symbiote joins with the other partner, there is a feeling of guilt."

"As you know, the Tok'Ra are very open with one another. I have no reason to doubt what I have been told, for we try to insure that this type of information is shared freely, so that others can know what to expect in any given situation. I also understand that it can take many years for the feelings to abate. I did not want to trouble Samantha with these things now, but I will have to tell her soon, or she will no doubt stumble on them by accident at some point, as she is wandering around in my memories."

"Or she will begin to feel the physical need for me, and I will have to do what I can. It will not be enough for either of us, which is why you should try to stay with her a great deal at first, Daniel. If you are with us when that happens, then I will be able to convince her to accept you, for the two of us, and explain why we need you, and why there should be no guilt attached to us, to you, or to our feelings. I will also be able to explain that it would be easier, if you were my host. If we have laid the groundwork well, it will be one more reason in a long list for me to leave her and blend with you."

"Samantha is very intelligent, and the best case scenario is that I will be able to tell her a few truths, and she will jump to the correct assumption. It is my hope that when she wakes, I will be able to start finding ways to point out that your feelings are not those of a brother for a sister and that she has never truly considered you a brother. A sister does not look at a brother the way she has looked at you from time to time."

"I believe it will take very little for her to make the leap to the correct conclusion. If she does not, then it will take more groundwork, but the end result should be the same in either case. She will become your lover and mine."

Daniel nodded, obviously thinking about Lantash's words, before saying slowly, "There is one more reason for you to want to blend with me, Lantash. Something that she might not think of, but it would work on her sense of what's right and fair."

"Since you have to become dormant, you will not get to experience her pregnancy, the pregnancy of Martouf's, and your, child. For you, it will be as if it just happened, without any of the stuff in between. And you don't want to miss out on what most fathers get to experience. It may not have been your sperm, but we can argue that even if it wasn't, it is still your child because it is Martouf's, and Martouf is now, and will always be, a part of you. She'll listen to that, too."

Lantash nodded. "Yes, I believe you are correct. She is growing restless. Are you coming back to bed, Daniel?"

Daniel smiled. "I like the sound of that question. Yes, I'll be back shortly. I'm going to the men's room. Be right back. Try to keep her asleep, if you can, at least until I can get back and in bed with her."

"I can do that."

Daniel nodded and left. He would be sure that from now on, at least for a time, when Sam woke up, she woke up with him and in his arms. Yes, that would be the first step toward teaching her to care for him as more than a brother.

Daniel returned and settled himself next to Sam, drawing her into his arms. She seemed to become quieter. Her eyes opened, and Lantash looked at Daniel.

"She appears to recognize your arms Daniel, even when she is sleeping, and she feels quite safe and comfortable in them. She has settled back to sleep, but I do not believe it will last much longer. Her mind is much too active, and I do not want to continue to flood her system with chemicals and enzymes to keep her asleep, even though they are her own."

"I am going to become dormant for a time, as I still need to do healing on myself and begin to regain my strength. However, I will hear her if she calls to me."

"Go ahead, Lantash, you should have done it already. I can take care of Sam. You get some rest and don't worry about her, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Daniel, I believe that I will do so."

"Goodnight, Daniel.

"Goodnight, Lantash."

Daniel lie quietly, enjoying the feel of Sam sleeping in his arms, and in the silence and dim lighting, he soon settled into a light doze himself.

* * *

Sam snuggled closer to the warmth that wrapped around her. The rise and fall of the pillow was confusing for a short time, until she recognized the scent. She would know it inside a pitch-dark building with a hundred other men. Daniel. A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth, before the other sounds and scents intruded into her consciousness, and she came fully awake, remembering where she was and why. She caught her breath. Martouf. Lantash. A baby. She was in a private room just off the infirmary. She had been too stunned to function for a while, so they had decided she needed monitoring after taking Lantash as her symbiote. That was ridiculous of course. She was quite well. Lantash was here to take care of her, and he would see to that.

She wanted out of here. She wanted to go home. There was no reason for her to be here. True, a few hours ago she had been an emotional wreck, and no doubt, she would be again, but at the moment, she was fine. Moreover, being fine, she needed to get away from the base, and the people, but most of all; she needed to get away from the curiosity and rumors that were bound to be rife.

She attempted to sit up and ease away from Daniel, only to have his arms tighten around her.

"Where are you planning on going, Sam? Bathroom?"

She considered the option of lying and telling him yes, as she snuck out the door and made a break for the elevators, but he beat her to it. "I'll take you home if that's what you want to do, but you aren't going alone. I'll make arrangements for both of us to take some time off. I'll help you get out of here. I'll drive you home. I'll help you get settled in. I'll get some food into the house. I'll cook for you, watch TV with you, and just generally be with you. I'll be there for you when it hits you again, and you think you're going to fly apart, or break into a million pieces. But, I won't allow you to sneak out of here on your own, take your car, have it all come rushing back at you, and have you end up in a wreck. So what'll it be, Sam? Bathroom or home?"

She stared at him, and then frowned. _"Lantash, why aren't you telling Daniel he doesn't need to take care of me now? That I have you and you will take care of me? Lantash? Lantash?"_

"Daniel, Lantash is not answering me. What have they done to him? What has happened?" Sam's voice was rising, as she reached behind her neck to see if she could feel anything that way.

Daniel grabbed her hand and held it gently, saying softly and calmly, "Lantash is sleeping, Sam. He was talking to me a little while ago, and he said that if I was going to stay with you, then he would like to become dormant because he still hadn't taken the time to heal some things, or begun to regain strength. Since I know that he should have done that a long time ago, I encouraged him to go ahead. He's still there and he's still fine, Sam."

He watched as she visibly relaxed. She was strung as tight as a bow, and it took almost nothing to set her off. Nope, she was going nowhere alone. He watched as she cocked her head as if listening.

"_I am awake now, Samantha. Moreover, I did not tell him that because I cannot take care of you, beloved. Not in the way that Daniel can. He is a good, caring man, and he will help you in ways that I am unable to help you. Martouf liked Daniel, Samantha, as do I, and of all the men we know, there is none other that we would trust more—not with you. Accept his offer and let us go. However, are you sure you wish to go to your home yet? Perhaps we should go to Daniel's home instead?_"

Daniel watched surprise, concern, and then anguish chase across Sam's features. _"All right, Lantash. You are probably right. You go back to sleep, now. You're right, and I can stay with Daniel for a while. He's like a brother to me, and he'll take care of me."_

_"I will go to sleep again, but first I must correct you. Daniel is nothing like a brother to you, nor do you feel about him as you would a brother. Had you not fallen in love with Martouf and myself, you would eventually have allowed your feelings for Daniel to grow. He is a good man, as I said, and he cares for you deeply. By all means go with him, but do not look on him, or his actions, as the actions of either a brother, or a friend, for they are not."_

_"But, if they aren't the actions of a brother, or a friend, then what are they? People who dislike you, don't help you like this."_ Sam whispered, afraid of what he was telling her.

_"No, they do not. But people who are in love with you do."_

Pausing only a moment he continued, "_Open your heart. It is bruised, battered, torn, and overwhelmed with pain, but there is a soothing balm within reach. One that would not only sooth it during the present, searing pain, but would begin to heal the wounds and draw some of the pain away. He offers it selflessly and with a full heart. Do not throw it away out of fear, or misplaced guilt. Martouf would not want that. He would want you to take comfort wherever you can. Martouf would not want to see you sorrow and mourn." _

_"He would tell you himself, if he could, to take the pleasure and ease the pain. Moreover, he would tell you that when you find it, take and give the love as well, because we never know when tomorrow will not come. Something we know all too well, my heart, for it was brought forcibly to our attention yesterday, through the loss of our love. Martouf would tell you not to be afraid to reach out and accept what is offered to us, as it is offered to us. There is nothing wrong in what Daniel offers. Take it with neither fear, nor guilt, my love. With Martouf gone, I could wish you no better mate—for either of us. It would please Martouf, Samantha. I will be with you later, my beloved." _

"Sam, are you sure you want to go to your house just yet? Why don't we go to my place? Let's go by your house, for your clothes and some of your things, and then go to my place. What do you think?"

Looking dazed, Sam watched Daniel silently for a long moment as she analyzed what Lantash was really saying. He almost allowed his relief to affect her as her nimble mind read between the lines of what he had told her.

"Yes, Daniel. I think that might be best. I'll pack up my stuff and move it to your place. We can decide later on what we want to do. Should we talk to the General tomorrow, I mean today, er, should we wait until morning to leave, or are you coming back to talk to him?"

Daniel looked closely at her, frowning slightly. Sam was acting and talking a little strangely. "I can come back, if you don't want to wait to leave, Sam."

"It's almost morning, isn't it?" She glanced at her watch. "The general will be here in a little over an hour. Why don't we each go and pack up some work to take with us? Do you know if my dad stayed here last night?" Sam found her clothes and started pulling them on.

"Yeah, I think he's in his usual VIP room. Are you going to tell him you're leaving?"

"Yes. And then, I'm getting some of my work that I want to take to your place. My computer, some paperwork, you know. Do you want me to go with you to see the General?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there in an hour and a half?"

"Fine. See you then." Now dressed, Sam turned and left a baffled Daniel standing in the private room next to the infirmary. He might have been more confused, if he had been inside Sam's head. He was known for his leaps of logic…but even he would not have understood the women's intuition that had leapt from Lantash's words to divining their plan.

* * *

Sam knocked on the VIP room door and wasn't surprised to have it open at once showing her father already up and dressed.

"Sam? What's up? What's wrong? Why are you up and dressed? Is someone giving you grief?"

She laid her hand on his arm. "Nothing is wrong, Dad. I just wanted to let you know that you could go back to the Tok'Ra, if you wanted to. I'm going to go see the General and take some leave. I want to spend some time with Lantash and decide what I want to do."

"Whether I want to stay here, or in the tunnels, and whether or not," she drew a deep breath, "whether or not Lantash would be better off blending with someone else." She held up her hand to stop his rush of words that started with O'Neill.

"No, it's nothing like that. Daniel and I are taking time off together. I'm not sure, but I think that Lantash and Daniel have been talking. I know that Lantash is worried about staying blended with me, since I am pregnant. I believe that Daniel has told him that he would take him. I think Daniel and I want to see if we could, well, be more than friends."

"Normally, Daniel and I, we wouldn't rush into anything, but we don't have the luxury of months to think about it. We need to start spending time together now. We know we're good friends and get along well at work and on missions."

"We don't know if we can live in the same house. Or, if we can stand each other every morning and every night. I don't even know how to—never mind. I feel safe with him. I feel content. But, is that enough? I don't know, but I want to find out. I think I owe it to Martouf, Lantash, and our baby to find out."

"Lantash will have to become dormant soon. Once he does that then we'll have to wait until after the baby is born, and I think the whole idea is to do it so that he isn't a threat to it."

"Not only that, but if he has to become dormant, he will miss the entire pregnancy, and I hadn't even thought of that until just now. That's not fair to him. He should be able to experience this pregnancy, too. This child is as much Lantash's as it is mine and Martouf's and if—if Martouf had lived, we would all have enjoyed it together."

"I can't give that to Martouf, but I can see to it that Lantash gets to experience it with me. I don't want him to wake up and be a father; I want him to grow into becoming a father, just as I will grow into becoming a mother."

"But, besides that, I think they want to find out, as soon as possible, if it could happen. If there could be more between us than friendship. So—we've decided to do this now. Try living together for a few weeks to see if anything develops between us other than—"

She shrugged. "You might as well be at the tunnels because I'm going to be at home with Daniel. And we'll be thinking about that, too. Where we want to stay, that is. Anyway. I just wanted you to know."

"Sam, I want you to know that if you, Lantash, and Daniel decide to do this, I'll understand, and you'll have my support. I can understand your apprehension and Lantash's. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the baby because you are his host. And, I can understand you wanting to share this with him. So, whatever you decide, I'll stand by you and your decision. And Sam, for what it's worth, I think, no I really, truly believe that you care a lot more for Daniel than you realize and, well, I probably shouldn't say this, but I've felt for a long time that Daniel doesn't consider you a sister. He loves you. He loves you in the way a man loves a woman."

"And I think that if you give it half a chance, you'll find out that you can love him the way a woman loves a man. It may not be the love you had with Martouf; you'll never love anyone in the same way you loved him. And you'll always love him. But if you open your heart, I think you'll find out that your love for Daniel is an adult plant, and all it needs is a little TLC to make it bloom."

Jacob paused for a moment, before saying softly, "And Sam, I believe that Martouf would approve. He liked Daniel, and I think that he would be glad to know that he was Lantash's new Soulmate. He would be content knowing that you would be surrounded by not only his love and Lantash's but also Daniel's; he would want you with Lantash as a lover, if it was possible, not a host and symbiote. He would accept Daniel in that role as well. Knowing him as I did, I truly believe that, Sam."

Sam swallowed hard and stared at the wall behind her father, for a while, before she was finally able to say, "Thanks, Dad. Well, I'd better go. I still want to get some stuff packed up from my lab before Daniel and I go talk to the General. I hope he doesn't object to both Daniel and I taking leave."

"I don't think he will, Sam. Right now there is not much of anything you could ask for that the President himself wouldn't grant. He pretty much told George yesterday that as far as he's concerned you can do whatever you have to do, no questions asked, and he'll sign the checks."

"Take as long as you need. Hell, take a month if you need it. The SGC will be here when the three of you return to it. It's been here this long; it'll be around a while."

Sam smiled a little. "We'll hope it will be. But, you never know. Sometimes, things can be taken in the blink of an eye, y'know?" Her smile wavered. "Somehow when that happens you have to fill in the empty spaces, but it's hard. Really, really hard. But then, you already know that. Mom." She paused, her voice suspended by tears, and then swallowing hard, she continued, "Mom was taken from you the same way. She was just—gone."

Reaching out she gave her dad a hard hug and received one in return. "You take damn good care of him, Selmak. Bye, Dad."

Then, she was out the door and on her way to her lab, totally unaware of the tears running down her face, the people passing her in the halls or the man left behind, who put his fist through a cabinet door.

TBC


	4. Keeping the Secret 3 ABO

**_Chapter Three Summary_ -**_ Daniel and Sam decide that they should go to Daniel's house, as the memories would be too overwhelming for Sam at her house. They also decide to take several weeks off together to see if they are compatible enough to become a mated pair. Selmak tells Sam what Per'sus decided about her status and the talk about the arrangements for Martouf's funeral. Daniel hits Jack._

_**Pairing **- Sam/Daniel/Lantash_

_**"Italics" **- Symbiote-Host communication_

* * *

**_Always Be Ours_**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Keeping the Secret_**

* * *

Sam stood and stared at the wall for a while until a noise in the hall snapped her attention back to what she was doing. Sighing, she looked down at her desk and realized that she had finished, evidently, while on autopilot. She had everything packed that she needed to take to Daniel's house with her.

Lantash was still sleeping, and she didn't know how to tell he was there. Either that, or he had not blended deeply enough for her to sense him when he was dormant. She suspected it was that. He had said that once he discovered her pregnancy, he had not gone ahead and done a complete, deeper blending.

It made sense if he was planning, or hoping, to change hosts before he had to become dormant. The more she thought about him being asleep for the next eight months, the more the idea upset her.

She did not want him away from her for that long. She wanted to see his expression when he felt the baby kick for the first time. She wanted him there to experience all the little things that other fathers got to experience. At this rate, she would have herself talked into it, before Lantash and Daniel even put their plan in front of her.

And, what if that wasn't what they were planning on doing? What if she had completely misunderstood what she thought Lantash was trying to say to her this morning? Perhaps she should just out and out ask Daniel? Maybe not, too. If she did that, then there would be tension between them if he hadn't thought about doing that, so no, best not. Just let things develop naturally. She could do that, right? Sure. She could do that.

She jerked around at the knock on the door. "Are you about ready, Sam? I know I'm a little early, but I finished packing up what I wanted to take and decided I'd come by here for you instead of meeting you at the General's office. So, if you're not ready that's okay, I'll wait."

Daniel leaned up against the door-facing. He was casually dressed and Sam noticed how nicely he filled out his shirt. Had he always looked like that?

She reminded herself of all the times she'd seen him in briefs. She appreciated him beefcake, and she supposed now she could at last admit it. She had always been drawn to Daniel's mind, well, and his blue eyes and perfectly formed lips. However, though she had noticed his biceps before, she'd never let it go beyond appreciation.

What she'd never noticed before was the way he looked with the cuffs of his long sleeved shirts rolled up casually like that. Hot. That was how he looked. Sam blinked. Rolled up cuffs on his shirts made him look hot? Where had that come from?

Where was all of this coming from? If Lantash wasn't dormant she'd suspect he was putting these thoughts in her head. She couldn't seem to stop herself as her eyes followed the line of his body down to where the shirt tucked into a narrow waist followed by narrow hips and on down over strong, well-muscled, casually crossed legs. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath. What was the matter with her?

She was even more stressed out than she knew, obviously. She opened her eyes only to find herself staring at a well filled-out spot somewhere just south of Daniel's belt. Samantha Carter did not check out her teammate like that.

Her eyes narrowed as her cheeks flushed. Lantash? Lantash! You did that, I know you did. When there was no answer, she was sure of it. Surely, if he had been innocent he would have answered her. Well, maybe not, since he was dormant. She wasn't sure what he could and couldn't do in that state.

Watching her, Daniel frowned. "Sam? Are you all right?" He stood up straight and walked over to her, clasping her by the arms to get her attention. "Hey, are you all right?"

Sam sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Daniel, I was trying to get Lantash's attention, but evidently he is in a deep dormant state, since I can't seem to rouse him. Are you ready, now? I've just finished so, if the General isn't busy, we could go any time."

Daniel nodded, and stepped to the phone. A minute later, he ushered her out the door and toward the General's office. "Sam, how much time do you want to take off? We both have weeks, maybe even months of leave. Do you have a preference on an amount of time?"

"I thought maybe we should start with a couple of weeks, with the option to take a few more if we need them. Would that be all right with you?"

Daniel was stunned. Sam was willing to forgo work for over a month? With him? Wow! He didn't know what she had been thinking, or more likely what Lantash had said to her, but whatever it was; she was taking it very seriously. "That sounds sensible to me, too, Sam. We'll need time to sort things out and make decisions about all kinds of stuff." He made his comment ambiguous to see what kind of response he'd get.

He almost passed out when she frowned, and then casually answered, "Yes, I suppose so. I like my house, but yours is bigger. And you have that great library you'd hate giving up. I suppose we could sell both and buy something else. In fact, that's what we should do. We'll want other kids, I imagine."

As Daniel tripped on his own feet, Sam turned to him, "Are you all right, Daniel? What's wrong?"

"Sam, what did you just say to me?"

"When? When you tripped?"

"No. No, right before that."

Sam frowned again. "I don't really remember, Daniel. To tell you the truth, my mind is kind of just floating from one thing to the next. I hope it doesn't start to annoy you. I'm hoping it is just part of the grieving process, and I'll get my head on straight soon." She took a deep breath. "Here we are."

Daniel reached around her and opened the door. Sam wasn't surprised to see her dad there. She shook her head at him. "Dad, can't you let me do anything on my own?"

"What? I just wanted to say goodbye, and I knew you'd be seeing George before I left. Seemed to be the easiest place to catch you. Listen, kid, you know, if you need anything, you tell George. He has a way to contact me. I mean it."

His eyes glowed and Selmak came forward. "Samantha, I wish to offer my condolences to you on the death of your mate, and at the same time, I must offer my best wishes at the news of the coming of his offspring."

"I am also, with Per'sus's agreement, as a member of the High Council, a privilege I rarely use, which makes its weight felt that much more deeply when I do, granting you the status and full honors of the remaining mate of a lost Tok'Ra, as well as the status and honors of a host. Whether you stay blended to Lantash, or not, will never matter. You will, from this day forward, always be welcomed by the Tok'Ra as a member of our community."

Sam felt Lantash take over. "Thank you for that, Selmak. It puts my mind at rest to know that Samantha would have both my and Martouf's belongings if something happens to me. You will see to it that the majority of our assets are kept safely, then, and the whereabouts will be given to more than one person?"

Selmak bowed. "They will be given to Malek, Per'sus, General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, myself, and Samantha. I will give the General and Teal'c their listings, but Samantha and Daniel's will, of course, be in the possessions that will arrive shortly."

"Once again, I thank you. Should anything change in our situation, we will contact you. I thank you, also, for that. You will see to it that Martouf is taken to his home-world for burial, as is the custom of his people?"

"Yes. Do you wish to attend, Lantash? It could be dangerous; there are rumors of minor system lords fighting over it again."

"I will not expose Samantha to that, and Martouf would not wish you to expose yourselves, either. He always said that, if he could not go home, he wished to go into the Stargate as many of our warriors do. I believe he would be content with that. He would not want to be on a world, his or not, that was being fought over by System Lords."

"Selmak nodded. "I believe you are correct, Lantash. We can do it here if you wish us to. I will see if Anise has managed to obtain the information she needed. We must hope she did. He would have liked knowing that he is helping to save lives, with the giving of his."

"Yes."

"You need to talk to General Hammond. I will return shortly."

"We will be here." Lantash's words were jerky. Daniel put his hand on his arm, realizing that inside of Lantash, Sam was torn in two with this talk of a funeral for Martouf. At least when Sha'uri had died he had several days to prepare himself for the funeral. This was too fast. Sam wasn't ready for this.

"Selmak?"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson?"

"Do you always do these things so quickly?"

"Not usually, no. But Martouf's family is not there. They are here. So the formal ceremonies cannot be done. It seems best to bring him to his family."

Daniel realized that Sam had come forward. "You tell us when to be there, Selmak, and his family will be there for the ceremonies. No one told us there were any. It only happened yesterday. We know nothing of your customs. If we should be there, then we will be there. Daniel and I can put off our leave for however long it takes."

"No, do not do that. It could be days, weeks, or months depending on how quickly Anise manages to retrieve the information she is hoping to acquire."

"Then it isn't positive that it will be right away, at all. It could be quite some time yet." Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. At least that would give Sam some time to get past this first searing pain of the loss. Hopefully, it wouldn't be so far into the future that it dredged it back up again either. "Would there be a problem with me being there?"

"Normally, there might be. However, Per'sus made it quite clear yesterday that Samantha was to have her way in whatever she wished to have done. Although it is unusual for someone outside of the Tok'Ra to attend, it is not completely unheard of, by any means."

"Daniel might be becoming a host. You know that. I explained to my dad this morning."

"Yes, but I thought that might be only in your mind, Samantha. Since neither Daniel, nor Lantash, have said anything about him changing hosts, I can not go on just your word."

"It's very true, Selmak. If things work out, I will take Lantash, so that he doesn't have to sleep during the pregnancy and miss all of the excitement of waiting for his child to be born, as well as having to be parted from Sam. It will also allow them be together as they should be, as a pair of lovers, not a blended pair."

"So, if Sam wants to attend Martouf's funeral ceremony, then I will attend as Lantash's future host, if it would be a problem otherwise. I will probably take him as soon as he heals and feels that he needs to leave Sam."

"I see. Very well, but as I said, it is not unheard of and, if it comes to that, you will come with Samantha as her future mate. I do have the authority to grant her anything she desires in that way, and I have done so."

"For now, let me return to the tunnels and see what the status is on Anise's research. It is very likely that Martouf may be in stasis for quite some time, you know. The ceremony may not even be any time soon."

"We understand. Just let us know when and where, and we will be there."

Selmak bowed his head and Jacob returned. "Sam, are you sure you want to go through this? I mean, honey, funerals are hard at the best of times without a bunch of formalities. And they do have them when they don't have to do it quickly."

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. Really. How can I not be with these two looking out for me?"

Jacob nodded. "Maybe you're right. I'll be back shortly with Lantash and Martouf's belongings and let you know what is going on then. Hopefully, it will be before you leave, so you can take it with you. Bye, Sam."

Feeling her throat close up for no good reason, she heard Lantash telling her it was just fluctuating hormones due to the pregnancy, and then he was helping her to fight down the unwanted emotion. She cleared her throat. "Bye, Dad. See you later."

As Jacob and Selmak left, General Hammond sat down behind his desk and waved the two of them into chairs on the other side of it.

"I'm going to assume you know that I am aware of why you are here. Jacob means well, Major Carter, and in this instance, it hurt nothing at all. Whether it was him telling me to give his daughter and her friend the time off, or the daughter and her friend requesting it, I still would have granted it."

"I really wouldn't have a leg to stand on if I tried to say no. You both have so much leave accumulated, well, short of a major, save the world emergency, there just is no reason not to grant it. Under the circumstances, with the Commander in Chief giving you pretty much anything you want, you could probably ask for a sabbatical for the next nine months and get it. In fact, he came close to saying that yesterday."

Sam shook her head, saying, "Don't tempt me sir. Although, I think I might be bored long before it was up."

"It's nothing as drastic as that, General. We'd like to take two weeks with an option to extend it for a few more if we feel it's needed," Daniel said calmly.

"I'll tell you what, let's do it this way instead. We'll put in for six weeks for both of you, with an option to take more, but if you are settled and ready to come back before then we will simply cancel the remainder. That way, you won't have to come back in, or go through the paper work all over again. It's finished for the six weeks; if you need it, you have it, and if you don't, we cancel. Simple."

"That would be fine, General Hammond. We're hoping that we won't need that long, but if we do, well, we have it, as you say. I appreciate your understanding about this. I'll have to stop going through the gate at some point. Probably by the time I'm six or seven months along. I imagine my reflexes and balance will be off by then, and I don't want to endanger my teammates."

Sam looked from one shocked face to the other, while the voice in her head was speaking to her, in a coldly calm voice, explaining exactly why she would not be going on any missions once she started to show and perhaps not even then if anyone found out she was pregnant. _"My Samantha, have you no idea what disaster you would be courting? Pregnant with a Tok'Ra's child? You, who were blended with Jolinar? Do you realize how many ignorant people will think that this child will be harcesis? It will not, of course, but that will not stop them from believing it." _

_"The System Lords would love nothing more than to capture you, and our child; the N.I.D. would, no doubt, love to get their hands on you, and our child, as well. Samantha, as much as we are happy at the thought of having a part of Martouf returned to us in this form, we also must be practical and realize that this child could be in danger, and so could you." _

Sam paled as she listened to Lantash. Then turning outward to the other two men in the room, she asked, "Are you both thinking of the things that Lantash just said to me? About the System Lords and the N.I.D. wanting me and this baby? And all about the danger to both of us and how I'd have to stop going through the gate once I started to show?"

"Ah, no, but he has some really very valid points there. We were thinking more of you and the baby getting hurt, Sam. You can't go out to some planet where you might get shot or hurt if you're pregnant. Lantash said you could continue until you start to show? I can't believe he said that."

"I agree, Daniel. I'll have to be more careful, and maybe not go on missions that might be questionable. I'll have to be a little picky; I'm smart enough to know that. It's the other stuff that is bothering me. I'm almost afraid to leave the base, thinking about the N.I.D. What will we do, Daniel?"

"Well, for one thing, there is no official record of this pregnancy as far as I know," General Hammond reached out, called Dr. Frasier, and asked her to come to his office at once if she could. She said she'd be right there.

"So, if no one knows about the child and Sam's only five days pregnant, then maybe her staying with me is going to be a really good move on our part. If she's openly living with me, and we can make sure it's quite well known that the two of us have taken six weeks off to be together, then when the pregnancy is announced, it will be assumed that it's mine."

"Unless anyone has a problem with that, it might be best to allow the entire universe to believe that as well," Daniel stated quietly into the silent room.

Dr. Frasier knocked and was told to enter. She shut the door and looked questioningly at the two on the chairs. General Hammond got straight to the point. "Dr. Frasier, is there any mention in any of the records of Major Carter being pregnant?"

"Ah, no sir, I haven't entered it into her record yet. I haven't verified it myself, so I can't honestly do that. Are you asking me to formally verify it, General Hammond?"

"No. Do not run any tests on Major Carter that would show her as being pregnant. Do you know if anyone, other than you, heard her tell Jacob, or Jacob telling Dr. Jackson?"

"As far as I know, no one knows anything about that. They all think that Sam was upset because Martouf and Lantash died. It seems that no one, but the few of us, know that Lantash moved into her. I was amazed when I heard the nurses talking about it this morning. And I listened in the mess as well."

"The same story was going around there. Major Carter tried to take Lantash, but he was too weak to make the move, and when he couldn't do it, she broke down, and Martouf and Lantash had to be taken away from her."

"The other story is that ah, she is really in love with Daniel. It seems that someone heard Daniel call her, ah, my love, when he was kneeling with her and Martouf. They are speculating that the reason she was so upset was because of the symbiote that she had that time. The one that left her all those memories. She loved Martouf and Lantash, so Major Carter is feeling her loss."

"I wasn't sure if I should be correcting all the false assumptions, or not. I mean, I know that eventually they are going to realize that Sam is Tok'Ra, but I didn't know if I should tell them now or not, so, well, I didn't say anything."

"Well, Doctor, you may have just saved both Major Carter and her baby. Lantash just pointed out to us that not only will the System Lords be after this child and the Major, once they hear about it, but so will the N.I.D."

"Oh, my god, no. I hadn't even thought of that, but it's very true. The N.I.D. will stop at nothing to get their hands on the two of them." Dr. Janet Fraiser sat down in the chair Daniel had jumped out of and shoved under her as she paled and her legs gave out under her.

General Hammond smiled encouragingly at her, "However, if the child born is of Daniel and Sam, and Sam is not Tok'Ra, it won't be any more interesting than any other child born of two geniuses would be."

"To that end Major Carter and Dr. Jackson are taking six weeks off together, and you may tell as many people as you want to that having Dr. Jackson get hurt, and Martouf and Lantash die yesterday, made them both realize they needed to see to their own relationship. To that end, they are moving in together. No one should be surprised at the announcement of a pregnancy several weeks from now. And, eventually, it will come out that Dr. Jackson took Lantash. As to when, it will depend on when he is discovered."

"I will be more than happy to help out with this, General Hammond. I think it is a perfect way to take the suspicion away from Sam and Lantash. I'm just really surprised that no one noticed Sam taking Lantash," Janet answered calmly.

"I think I can answer that, Janet," Daniel said quietly, his forehead creased as he thought thorough what he wanted to say. "Martouf knocked me out of the way, but, as soon as Sam shot him, I made my way to him. I got between them and the majority of the room. Sam was between them and anyone behind her."

"Other than that, there were only the few on the ramp to the gate on one side of us, and Teal'c was blocking their view. The people up in the control room were on the other side, and they couldn't see because we were both leaning over him. No one knows what happened between the four of us because they literally couldn't see, and, although we thought we were talking very lowly, evidently we were speaking loudly enough that someone heard her ask Lantash to come to her, if he could."

"Sam was talking to them. After she told Lantash to come to her "_if he could_" she continued to kiss Martouf and tell him she loved him over and over. Only she wasn't just telling Martouf. What she actually kept saying was, "_I love you both."_ She didn't act like Lantash went into her, and the phrase she was using sounded like he was still in Martouf."

"She was so focused on making sure that Martouf knew that she had loved him that she totally ignored Lantash entering her. She could deal with that later, but she had to tell Martouf that she loved him then, because there would not be a later."

"And once '_they_' died, Lantash stayed dormant, working on healing himself probably, maybe even in shock a little bit, and Sam really did go into a form of shock. She couldn't let go of Martouf, and then when she started to shut down, I had Teal'c pick her up, since my arm wouldn't let me do it."

"That's when they heard me call her _my love."_ Daniel watched the shock enter Sam's face, for just a second, as he confirmed what Janet had said and that he really had called her _my love_. He also saw the shock turn to belief and, for a short time, joy. She cared for him. Lantash was correct.

"Teal'c knows, by the way, but we both agreed at the time to say nothing. We took her away to the infirmary, and you put her in that private room, so no one was around her, but her dad, me, Teal'c and you, for the most part. So, of course, unless they heard Jacob talking about it, or Jack, or Teal'c said something, there was no way for anyone to find out."

"I'm just hoping Jack didn't do a bunch of ranting about it. I suppose we can pass it off that he thought that was what happened in the confusion. But it really wouldn't be good."

"Ah! The President," he exclaimed, "We really should call the President to let him know that it is definite that no one knows about Lantash, and that he will be moving to me and why. I guess we know now why everyone's gut said to stay quiet about the entire incident. Jack and Teal'c need to be in on this, so that they are aware of what is going on."

"I don't even know if they know Sam is pregnant. Do you know, General? And Per'sus and Selmak? So, we need to get to them ASAP; am I forgetting anyone? Yes. Anise. She'll know Lantash is not in Martouf, but she was told to say nothing as well. However, she needs to know why, and that it will be an indefinite period before anyone is allowed to know he survived," he finished as he ran out of air.

Sam smiled a real smile for the first time since the day before. Not a lot, but it was a smile. That was her Daniel talking almost faster than the speed of sound. Which would be a real problem. She stopped and reviewed her thought. Her Daniel. Her Daniel. It had a pleasant ring to it. She—liked it.

"If Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c don't know, should we even tell them of the pregnancy? Perhaps it would be best to leave it as is in regard to them."

"I don't think so, General. They know about Lantash, so they could mess us up there, if they haven't already," Daniel said, tenseness in his posture, as he realized that either of them could inadvertently ruin their carefully laid plans. He watched as General Hammond got on the phone and called them into his office to join them. It wouldn't take them long to get there.

"Sam is Lantash still awake, or did he return to dormancy? What is he saying to all of this? Doesn't he have an opinion?" Daniel asked her quietly, as he noticed her abstracted air.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daniel. Lantash was telling me that he approves, and that he will stay dormant at all times, when we are on base, so that no one will know he is here. Even if, even if we decide that he would be better off with you, than with me," she whispered the last of the sentence.

Daniel knelt at Sam's feet, regardless of their audience and took both of her hands in his, staring up into her eyes, his very serious as they searched hers. "Sam, that's not it, and you know it. Now, stop that. It is much more complicated than that, and you know it is."

"It's not that he would not be happy with you and you know that, too. It's that he wants to be able to be with you. And he wants to see his child grow inside you, not simply wake up one day and be a father. He also wants you and his baby safe. He could harm you." Daniel sighed. "There are so many reasons, Sam, but he won't see you unhappy. He won't ask you to do anything that is going to make you unhappy."

"We can't discuss it right now, but I think we should later. This is all happening too fast to dot all the I's, and cross all the T's, but we will, I promise you. There will be no unanswered questions, or niggling doubts. Understand?" When she nodded and smiled slightly at him, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's all going to work out okay, Sam, I promise you. Between Lantash and me, there's no way we'll let anything or anyone hurt you."

Standing again, he asked, "And, I am taking from what you said, that he thinks it is a good idea to try to pass the child off as mine?"

"Lantash says we won't be passing it off as yours, that it will be yours in every way that is important. You will give it the love and support that is needed from a parent. You will be an excellent father."

"And, as soon as this one is old enough, he says we will have another one. He is very free with my body as a baby making machine." She smiled as she said it, though, so Daniel didn't think she was too upset.

There was a knock on the door, and Jack O'Neill entered followed by Teal'c. "You wanted to see us, General?"

"Yes, Jack, Teal'c, come in and close the door. Have either of you told anyone about Major Carter becoming host to Lantash?"

Jack straightened, saying stiffly, "No, I haven't told anyone."

"No, General Hammond, I have not mentioned it. However, I have noticed that the general belief is that Lantash died with Martouf yesterday."

"Yes, it is, Teal'c, and that is exactly what we want them to believe. At least, for now, the truth is not to leave this room under any circumstances, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"As you wish, General. You have my word."

"Major Carter and Dr. Jackson are taking six weeks leave together. That information can be told to anyone that wants to know. It is very likely that shortly after they return to work, they will announce Major Carter's pregnancy."

"At some point, hopefully long after that, if things go according to plan, it will be realized that Dr. Jackson has become Tok'Ra, and then it will come out that Lantash did not die, and that, in fact, once he recovered, Dr. Jackson took him, knowing that Sam and he loved one another."

"As I said, the farther into the future that is found out the better. What we have to do now is throw suspicion away from the fact that this child is Martouf and Lantash's, not Dr. Jackson's."

"Martouf and Lantash's," Jack's voice was flat as he repeated their names.

"I must assume that congratulations are in order for you and Lantash, Major Carter. You have my best wishes, and should you find yourself in need of anything, I will be glad to be of assistance, even if it is of just an ear to listen, or a shoulder to cry."

Sam's breath caught. How very sweet of Teal'c. He so seldom said things like that. It really touched her. "Thank you, Teal'c. I really appreciate that, and I will keep it in mind, if I find myself needing either one, I promise you." An inclination of his head was his only answer, but that was enough.

Jack swung his gaze from the General to Sam to Daniel and back to Sam. "You're pregnant. You're pregnant with Martouf's child." He paused for just a moment, but then he continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm and anger, "You're pregnant with his child, but you don't want anyone to know it's his. If you're so ashamed of it, why don't you just get rid of…"

Jack blanched, as he realized what he had just been about to say, but even as his words began to trail off, Daniel punched him in the jaw. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Jack. I think you need to put your brain in gear, and do a little thinking instead of letting your dislike get in the way."

Jack blinked at Daniel, and Sam gazed at him with her mouth open; Lantash was crowing inside her head. _"He has needed someone to do that to him for a long time. I am glad it was Daniel defending you. You see, I told you Daniel was a good, strong man." _

_"He hit the Colonel, Lantash. Just for being himself. The Colonel always puts his mouth in gear before he engages his brain. It's just the way he is. We always just ignore it. And he didn't mean what he said. He would be the first one to come unglued, if he believed that I was even thinking about doing something like that."_

Lantash sighed, as he gave her words some thought. She was correct. Jack O'Neill was many things, but he would never condone what he had just said, and Lantash was fairly sure that when he thought about it he would be appalled and ashamed of his words. _"You are correct, Samantha. I, too, am aware that it was no more than his confusion, anger, and hurt speaking. I believe that he will now begin to give some thought to his reactions and realize that his anger is going to estrange him from his teammates and his best friend. O'Neill is very angry over this. He does not understand your love for us, or how you could bring yourself to mate with a Goa'uld. He now knows, too, that Daniel will no longer ignore it, when it insults his mate." _

Sam simply nodded, still somewhat bemused over Daniel's actions.

"Get up, Jack, and do as Dr. Jackson said. Dr. Jackson, you sit down as well."

"Sorry, General, but I couldn't let that pass. He's always saying things before he thinks, but this time, he said something about Sam, Lantash, and Martouf. I can't let that go. Even more so, since Martouf cannot be here to defend himself or his child."

"I agree he deserved it this time, and you had the right to do it in Martouf's name, even if there had been no other, but try not to make a habit of it. Especially, after you blend with Lantash."

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

"Okay, well, I obviously missed something that everyone else figured out, so why doesn't someone spell it out for me?" Jack asked as he regained his feet and moved his jaw, trying to determine if it needed anything done to it. Janet looked at it and shook her head at him.

"Okay, Jack. How about System Lords? Stupid System Lords who might think that this child would be harcesis? Stupid System Lords that would love to get their hands on it and probably Sam as well?"

"And if that isn't enough reason to keep its true parentage secret, let's add some letters. How about N.I.D.? What wouldn't they give to get their hands on both mother and child? A mother with a symbiote and a child born of a father that had a symbiote at the time she conceived, not to mention a mother that had a symbiote previously? Wow! They just hit pay dirt."

He watched as Jack paled, but continued on relentlessly nonetheless, "So, I think those two things right there are enough for us to want to keep not only the fact that Sam is hosting Lantash under raps, but the fact that Sam is pregnant with Martouf and Lantash's baby off the radar screen, too."

"So, I am going to officially become both Lantash's host and the father of Sam's baby. And, to that end, as soon as Selmak gets here with Martouf's stuff, we are leaving for six weeks of togetherness, while you guys go spread rumors. As many and as far as you can."

"That reminds me again, General, we need to alert Jacob and Selmak to the changed circumstances and why."

"Yes and I would expect that's him now. Jack, go meet him and make sure he doesn't speak to anyone about this, not that I think he would, but better to build the levee before it rains, and the river runs wild."

Daniel laid his hand on Sam's. "Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?"

Sam looked at him, amusement in her eyes, "Are you going to be this way all through this?"

Daniel looked embarrassed for a minute, but then he looked her in the eyes. "Yeah, I guess I am, so you might as well get used to it. I plan on enjoying this pregnancy with you, Sam. I've never been a father before, and I'll admit that I'm looking forward to it."

Taking his hand in both of hers, she squeezed them gently, "I'm looking forward to being pampered by you, too. I never thought I would, but I find that I am. Thank you, Daniel."

"You're welcome, Sam."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

They looked up as Jacob and Jack entered. "What's up, George?"

"Well after you left, Jacob, we began to talk, and Lantash brought up the fact that…"

After explaining the entire situation to Jacob and Selmak they waited as they obviously held an internal conversation. "Well, we didn't really talk to anyone, but Anise. She is still working on finding out what she can about the Zatarc programming, and Per'sus had already ordered her to say absolutely nothing about not finding Lantash to anyone other than him or me. As far as everyone else is concerned, he died with Martouf."

"Her work isn't going to be quick, so don't expect the funeral and ceremonies to be anytime soon. I haven't mentioned the baby to anyone, so we can just let that come out later as if it's Daniel's. Perhaps someday we'll be able to admit it, but not now."

"As I said, Anise knows we don't want the fact that Sam has Lantash spread around yet, so I'll notify her and Per'sus about the pregnancy as well as the resulting complications, and see that he follows that up with an order of complete silence on that score. When we hear about Daniel and Samantha's relationship and her pregnancy, no one in the Tok'Ra will question its parentage."

"For now, we both believe that what you are suggesting is the best plan. Even down to having Daniel become host to Lantash in the "future" after he has regained his strength. I'll contact Per'sus at once. In fact, I'll go there from here and have a private consult with him. We may be able to come up with a story of having Lantash kept safely somewhere other than a Tok'Ra base."

"I'll let you know what we come up with. Hopefully, all of our stories can be coordinated and melded together. There's less likely to be slips that way."

"I'm glad you thought of all of this. If you hadn't, Sam wouldn't even have been safe leaving the base, you realize that, don't you? She'd have been trapped here. I'm glad Lantash brought it up. It's allowed us to take steps to protect this child into the future as well as now. It would never have been safe. It would have been hunted its entire life, and Sam might have been as well."

"So, now that we have all of that settled, I'll head back. These two trunks are Martouf's personal affects and stuff that Lantash would want to have with him. There are other things that I kept in the tunnels. Clothes and things that you won't need or want. They will be given away, or used for other missions. These are the important things."

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate you bringing this stuff. You'll let us know about the ceremony and funeral, won't you? We want to be there for them. Don't let them do them without us, all right?"

"I won't. I'll see you next week, Sam. I'm going to be checking by fairly often for a while, just to keep you updated and to check to see how things are going on this end. I have a feeling Per'sus is going to want an eye kept on this entire thing as well."

"All right, Dad. Tell Per'sus thank you for being so helpful and understanding in this. We appreciate it. Bye." The hug was once again almost too hard to let go. Sam found herself wishing she was six again and her father could make everything all better. Then she kissed his cheek, chastised herself for being childish, and let go of him.

_"Needing the comfort of a parent is not childish, my Samantha. Do not think that. But now, turn to our soon to be new mate for comfort and shielding. It will be easier than you think, for his arms will bring you comfort."_

_"I will. Thank you, Lantash. I love you." _

_"Ah, my Samantha, and I love you."_

Sam turned back to Daniel after her father left. "Well, I guess that's it. Are we ready now?"

Daniel looked at her sharply, hearing the shaking in her voice. "Yes, I think so, Sam. Why don't we see if we can get some help with this stuff? Or, I can make a couple of trips, if you want. You and I both have quite a bit packed up to go."

"I can carry stuff too, Daniel. In fact, I'm probably stronger than normal, aren't I?"

"I don't know, Sam. Lantash said he didn't blend all the way, so I don't know if you have the enhanced strength or not. Besides, you don't need to be lifting."

"Daniel. Normally, we wouldn't even know I was pregnant, yet. I think I'll be fine lifting a few things. Lantash won't let anything happen to me, or the baby."

"That's true. I forgot. Okay, come on, I guess we should go."

An uncomfortable looking Jack O'Neill stepped in front of them, "Hey, Daniel. Carter. Look, about what I said earlier. I just let my mouth run before I put my brain in gear, y'know."

"I understand all this stuff, why, and what we have to do, and I'm in. I'll help with all this. After all, I am Black Ops; if I can't do it, no one can. You want rumors, I can do rumors. Packing? I can pack. Moving? I can do that, too. So, let's get going."

Jack O'Neill turned and started down the hall, a trunk on his shoulder." This was Jack's way of apologizing. It was also his capitulation, and it said that he now realized that his Major had meant what she said. She loved both Martouf and Lantash. So be it. She was still Sam Carter, a Sam Carter that needed all of them right now. Well, he might not be able to say it, but he could show it.

Teal'c picked up the other trunk, and as he turned to walk down the hall, he swung it up onto his shoulder, saying, "I, also, will help you to move things, Daniel Jackson. I will bring Major Carter's car to her, if you wish me to, as well."

"Thanks, Teal'c, we'd appreciate it. You wouldn't mind bringing Sam's car home then? Listen, once we get Sam moved and settled into my house, we'll get together, all of us, for a pizza, beer, and movie night, want to? I'll give you and Jack a call when we're packed and ready to move the boxes and stuff. His truck will be a big help."

"Of course, there's always a chance that getting started this early, we'll get it all finished today and have our movie night, tonight."

"Sam and I probably won't feel like cooking tonight anyway after packing and moving all day." Daniel and Teal'c didn't notice the dropped jaws of the group of people they passed in the hall. Daniel had just started the rumor mill all by himself (with a little help from Teal'c) without even trying.

TBC


	5. Phantom of the Mind 4 ABO

**_Chapter Four Summary_ -** Word spreads quickly around the base that Sam and Daniel have moved in together. Rumors and speculation are rife. Sam and Daniel pack up some of Sam's belongings, and they have time to talk, coming to a few conclusions about their relationship. Lantash and Sam discuss her emotions that center on Daniel, her feelings for him, and her reaction to those feelings. Jack and Teal'c arrive to help move her belongings. Sam faces an emotional crisis.

_**Catagory: **- Drama/Angst/Romance_

_**Rating **- T_

_**Pairing **- Sam/Daniel/Lantash_

_**"Italics" **- Symbiote-Host communication_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_Chapter Four_

_Phantom of the Mind

* * *

_

By late morning, the only people on base that did not know that Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson had moved in together were those that were oblivious to anything and everything, or were on days off. Of course, many of those knew, too, as the emails sped from computer to computer and phones rang.

Not only had they moved in together, but it was also pretty much verified that they were taking six weeks off from the SGC as of today. Together. Yeah, together. Yeah, as in both of them, together in the same house, together. They had loaded up a bunch of stuff from their labs and offices, and Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c had helped them load it into Dr. Jackson's Jeep.

Teal'c was supposed to drive the Major's car home for her later in the day when the Major and Dr. Jackson were finished packing up her stuff and were ready to haul it over to Dr. Jackson's. The Colonel and Teal'c were going to help them move the stuff to Dr. Jackson's, and then the four of them were having a beer, pizza, and movie night.

Well, Major Carter still looked pretty upset, and it was pretty obvious that she'd been crying a lot. True, but this proved what was being said, and Dr. Jackson really did call her _my love_.

Oh, come on, how'd ya get all the details? What? You're kidding, right? You did not! Really? Come on! She heard Dr. Jackson and Teal'c talking plain as day in the hall, while they were carrying stuff out? Wow! That was straight from the horse's mouth. And so it went, from mouth to ear, all day long.

Captain Adams and some friends were standing in the hall making plans for later in the day when Daniel Jackson told Teal'c that as soon as they had Sam's stuff moved into his house this evening, (so they must have been moving her stuff in for a while now,) they would get beer and pizza. She had, she said, almost died of shock right there on the spot.

Later, she heard that Dr. Fraiser had been heard to say that she knew for a fact that they were living together, and that if it worked out they'd probably make it permanent.

Well, yeah, she thought they were perfect for each other. Who better to understand each other than two geniuses? And they were both really nice people. Everyone wished them well, you know? And they seemed happy together.

Oh, yesterday? Well, you know how Major Carter felt about Martouf and Lantash. She really cared about them. How could she not? The symbiote she hosted that time was their mate, so in a way she loved them.

It really hit her hard. She was in shock and upset. It was as if she lost her own mate. She even offered to take the symbiote, Lantash, but he was either too weak to change hosts, or the zat kept him from it, and he died, too.

Not only that, but she was the one that zatted them. That had to be way to much emotional trauma at one time. Guilt and mourning together like that would be pretty hard to take.

She went into shock, and Teal'c just picked her up and took her to the infirmary. Daniel stayed with her last night, of course. Well, yeah, he wouldn't leave her there alone after that much trauma. Maybe that was why she and Daniel were making it more permanent. They'd been reminded once again how easily they could lose each other.

First thing this morning they'd gone straight to the General. Now they were gone for six weeks. That was an unheard of and unprecedented act for those two workaholic scientists. And to her mind that said more than anything that Martouf's death had made them look to their own relationship.

By noon, there were two pools going. One for the wedding, and one for the baby they were all sure would be born in nine months, give or take a month or more either way. No one could think of any other reason for them to suddenly move in together regardless what Dr. Fraiser said.

At least, the male part of the SGC couldn't. The female portion tended to go with Dr. Fraiser's explanation or more often than not, a combination of the two seemed to be believed, with heavy leanings toward Dr. Fraiser's explanation.

Of course, cooler heads pointed out, it might only seem sudden to those looking at it. The principals of the story might have been contemplating moving in together for a long time, and no one knew about it.

Nope, more muddled heads replied, they didn't think so. There was a baby on the way. Bets were being laid already.

* * *

Oblivious to the furor on the base, Sam and Daniel had spent the entire morning at Sam's going through her things and packing up the essentials that she would want. Mostly her clothes, pictures, computer, and books. Her favorite coffee mug, the one Daniel had given her a long time ago, that had a picture of a cat that looked like Schrödinger on it. 

Daniel insisted on taking her good clothes, even if she wouldn't be able to get into some of them in a few months, and her jewelry. There was no point in putting it in a safe deposit box; she could put it in with his good stuff. He packed up her shoes, her favorite CD's, and her movies.

She couldn't believe how many boxes they packed. Lantash forced her to sit down and rest for twenty minutes every two hours. She shook her head and explained how in the normal course of events she wouldn't yet know she was pregnant, so would be taking no precautions at all, and she would be fine.

Then she should be better than fine, since she knew and could take special care. She shook her head and got up for a glass of water. Lantash complained that she was supposed to be resting. She smiled at him.

By 14:00 hours they had everything that she thought she wanted for now packed up and ready. There was no way they could get all of this in the jeep.

Daniel flipped open his cell phone and made a call, "Jack? We're ready. Yeah, all packed up. Sure. Yeah, we'll just call it in. There's a what, already? You're kidding, right? They what? When? Well, hell. I guess we did it. All right, see you soon. Yeah. Bye."

"Jack's coming over with his truck, Teal'c is bringing your car, and we'll get all of this, probably in one trip, no problem."

"Sam, what do you think of taking this chair? I really think you should. You always like to sit in it and snuggle in an afghan. Although, I think I'd rather you snuggled with me. It's not like there isn't room for it, and if we get a different house, we'll be getting one that's bigger. What do you say? Jack can take it. Ah, and speaking of afghans, you should take some of those, too. I'll get them in a bit."

Sam looked at Daniel as he sat in her recliner. "Sure, Daniel, if you want to. Maybe the rocking chair in the bedroom, too? It would be nice in a nursery. I agree about the afghans. I have several that I like, so be sure you get the blue ones."

Daniel looked up and smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. Her breath caught at the jump her heart made. He really was a handsome man, but more than that, his smile could be devastating.

He was really excited about this, and the thought of her moving in with him was something he really wanted. He wasn't pretending. And suddenly, she realized that she wasn't pretending that she wanted to move in with him, either. She was looking forward to it.

"That's a great idea, Sam. Is there anything else you might want to take?"

"Not right now. We'll know more after we're together for a while what I need, or we need, and then we can just come and get it. We can keep a list. But I do like the idea of the chairs."

"What were you talking to the Colonel about, Daniel? What was he kidding about?"

Daniel shook his head, "He wasn't kidding. I guess there was a group of people in the hall this morning as we were leaving and they overheard us talking, well Teal'c and I talking."

"Evidently, I said something to the effect that we were moving your stuff into my house and, if we finished it by tonight, we'd have a beer, pizza, and movie night with Teal'c and Jack, since they were helping us to move you."

"Somehow the words "rest of" were inserted into the moving your stuff comment somewhere along its passing from person to person, so everyone thinks we're already living together. So the rumors were started early this morning. There are now two pools started. One for the wedding, and one for the baby's birth date. Most are guessing way too early by the way."

"Too early?" Sam frowned at him.

"Yeah, Sam, most of the people on the base believe we've been seeing each other, ah, romantically for a long time and living together for a while, as well. So, one of the rumors is that you're pregnant and that's why we are taking the six weeks together now to move you. So quite a few personnel think you are farther along than you are. The timing won't be a problem."

"No, it shouldn't be. But." Sam stopped speaking and drew in a deep breath before asking, "Daniel, where were you last weekend? The weekend that Martouf and Lantash were—were here?"

Daniel frowned, thinking. "I was here in Colorado Springs. Why?"

"Just in case anyone ever figures out when I got pregnant, Daniel. If anyone ever remembers that Martouf was here that weekend, questions could be raised, that's all."

"I don't think we should worry about that, Sam. The chances of someone realizing that are slim to none. Why would anyone ever even question the baby's parentage?"

Sam sighed, "What if it's a boy, Daniel, and it looks like Martouf? What then?"

"_Samantha, that will not happen." _

"_Lantash? What do you mean? Do you know the sex already?"_

"_The sex of the child is unimportant. Just trust me that it will not look enough like Martouf to cause suspicion." _

"_You've checked the DNA strings haven't you?" _

"_Let us just say that the process so far is perfect. The only thing I do not yet know is if there will be more than one child." _

"_All right. I won't ask you more right now. I don't think I can, but I will want to know more about it later, Lantash." _

"_I will be more than happy to discuss it with you later, when we are more emotionally capable of having the discussion, but for now, you must talk to Daniel. He is disturbed." _

"Never mind, Daniel, Lantash says it won't look enough like Martouf to cause suspicion, so we don't have to worry about it. He won't tell me how he knows, but he did say he will discuss it later when the emotional pain is not so intense for us."

"I'm sure he's checked something, and he did tell me that so far the process is perfect and the only thing he doesn't know is if there will be more than one. It is still early enough the cells could still divide for twins." She smiled slightly trying to reassure Daniel that she was all right.

"Sam, however he knows, it's a relief in one way, but in another way, I was hoping it would look exactly like him. I wanted you to have Martouf back, if only in that one small way. I wanted to be reminded of him, too, you know, and that would have been a wonderful gift for us."

Daniel looked up to see tears running silently down Sam's face. He jumped from the chair and approached her, saying, "Oh, god, Sam, I'm sorry. I'm such a jerk when it comes to this stuff. I should just keep my mouth shut instead of opening it and putting both my feet in it all the time. I'm so, so sorry. Please, forgive me for being insensitive."

"Daniel, no. No, you aren't, stop. You aren't being insensitive at all. That is one of the sweetest, most selfless things a man could possibly say to a woman. You have no idea what hearing you say that means to me. How utterly selfless it is. Most men would be so jealous of another man's child they would be…" she stopped and shook her head unable, for the moment, to continue.

Taking another steadying breath, she was finally able to say, "It's no wonder I care for you so much. I'll never be good enough to deserve you. You really are a very special, very wonderful man, Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Sam, I feel the same about you. I'll never be good enough for you. The truth is that we really do have a lot going for us. We care for each other, and we've been friends for a long time. I think we can be good together."

He took her hands in his. "We can make this work, Sam. I think we're made for each other. I don't necessarily think it will be easy. We both have a lot of baggage that we will have to work through, so that it doesn't mess up this newly growing relationship."

"On the other hand, that baggage hasn't messed up our friendship, and it is very strong. I think we both know enough about each other's scars and pasts that we can work out any problems that happen, if we just try."

"If we are willing to give each other support and time; if we are willing to work things out instead of running away from our problems when they come up, then I think we can make it work and work well. I really do, Sam."

"Me, too, Daniel," She whispered, softly, "me, too."

Sam watched as Daniel's lips came down towards hers. When they settled butterfly soft on hers and clung there, she was overwhelmed by the feelings that surged through her.

Lifting her hands as he released them, she drew his head down more firmly with one as she deepened the kiss, while the other settled against his chest. She felt his arms go around her, one to hold her cradled between his thighs, the other to hold her close and allow his hand to entwine in her hair and tilt her head just right.

Then, she was experiencing her first real kiss from Daniel Jackson, and it was like nothing she had ever experienced before. When they finally drew apart they were standing forehead to forehead, length to length, both were breathing a little fast and wondering what had just happened.

"I, um, don't think the physical side of our relationship will be a problem, Sam. In fact, I'm not sure the physical side of our relationship won't be the easiest part to get used to. I don't know if I've ever reacted quite like that to a first kiss, do you?"

"Ah, no. No, I've never, um, reacted quite like that to a first kiss, and no, Daniel, I don't think it will be a problem at all. No, not at all. Daniel, that was, um, it was, I really, really liked kissing you. I think I could get used to that very easily. Do you think we could try that again sometime when Jack and Teal'c aren't coming up my front walk?"

"Yeah, um, could I have a rain check for maybe later this evening? Like maybe even later tonight? I, um, don't want to rush you, Sam, but I really think that the physical side of our relationship could help to make everything a whole lot easier in both the long and the short run."

"I, ah, I think we should start as we mean to go on, and I have to tell you that after that kiss, there is no way I could go on and not love you, soon, Sam. That was really some kiss."

"Yeah, I know, Daniel, and believe me, I agree."

Daniel stepped back and slowly loosened his hold on her without completely releasing her, saying, "What about Lantash, though? How does he feel about it?"

"He is suggesting that he become dormant as we take our relationship farther."

Daniel frowned. "Should I take it that he is, ah, is _against_ us taking our relationship farther this quickly, then?"

"No, the opposite is true. He is urging us to move as quickly as possible. I think he is afraid that something might happen, and he could have to become dormant sooner during my pregnancy than we anticipate."

Daniel gently rubbed her back, saying firmly, "We will take the first steps tonight, I promise. It will be all right, Sam, I promise, that, too."

"I know it's hard, but try not to dwell on it, okay? Don't worry yourself into a case of nerves over it because from the way we both reacted to that kiss, we won't have any problems at all when the time comes. I'd prove it to you again, but for right now, Jack is pounding on the door. We better let him in, before he breaks it down."

"Yeah, I guess we better." Sam looked up at him and smiled slightly. "It's okay, Daniel, I'm not going to start to worry and brood about tonight."

"I'm a grown woman, not a child. I know about sex, and I understand desire and, and love. I do love you, and I know that you love me. It's just that the circumstances are a little difficult and—unusual. We'll work through it. Now, go get the door before, as you said, Jack breaks it down."

Daniel smiled and shook his head at her practical thought processes. Scientist Sam seemed to be in charge. "I'll just, um, I'll just go, and let him in."

"Okay." Sam nodded and turned away slightly as Daniel headed for the door.

"_Samantha, you will stop feeling guilty at once. Nothing you are feeling with Daniel is wrong. Martouf would be happy that you are allowing the feelings that you have buried, so deeply and so long, to see the light of day, and to grow so quickly. These feelings have always been there for Daniel, you have simply refused to acknowledge them." _

"_It is difficult for you to understand, I know, but believe me, these feelings truly have been a part of you for a very long time. You have suppressed them, first because Daniel himself was mated, then because you met Martouf and me and had feelings for us that you had to work through, and which then grew into love for us. You must not allow yourself to feel as if you are betraying us, for I can assure you that you are not." _

"_Nor are you using Daniel to cover the pain of Martouf's death. The feelings you have for Daniel are not a "rebound affect" as you fear. They are genuine, so you need have no fear of awakening someday to find that you do not care for him and thus hurt him." _Lantash spoke softly, soothing her and assuring her that she had done nothing that he or Martouf would not approve.

"_How can you know all of these things, Lantash? How can you be so sure, when I am so unsure of everything? My feelings are so confused, how can you understand them any better than I can? I love Martouf, and I love you, but if I am this drawn to Daniel, this quickly, what does that say about the love I have for you? The love I had for Martouf? __Were they even real? And if they weren't, then what does that say about the love I think I feel for Daniel? Am I even capable of feeling a lasting love for anyone? Am I just a fickle and shallow woman, incapable of feeling any real, deep emotions?"_

"_Stop, Samantha. You do love Martouf, and you always will, just as you love me and always will. Do not think that because you are drawn to Daniel that you love Martouf and I any less because that is not true. __Had Martouf lived, the feelings you have for Daniel would never have been allowed to blossom. They would have been kept, as they have been since you first met, buried and locked away in a box, in a place that is called **forbidden."** _

"_That is why you are beginning to feel guilt now. But, it is no longer forbidden, Samantha, and you can freely bring those emotions out, and look at them in the light of your love. You can experience them and enjoy them." _

"_Martouf is gone, but the love you had for him lives on. I am here, and I can feel the love you have for me. Now, you will add the love you have for Daniel. You will find it to be as deep, pure, and true as that, which you have for Martouf, though it will be different. No one will ever take Martouf's place in your heart, my beloved. Just as no one will ever take Sha'uri's place in Daniel's heart." _

"_I am sure of this for two reasons. The first is that I have lived for a very long time and have seen many loves, felt them blossom, grow and mature. I have also known when they are locked away because they were not allowable. I recognize them when I encounter them, my love, I assure you. __The second reason is that I can see things that you will not yet admit to yourself, and I can see them more clearly than you, who are too close to them. You know you have feelings, but cannot analyze them correctly. I can, since I am a somewhat neutral party." _

"_However, even more important, is the fact that I can also feel the emotions, and not being burdened by your guilt, can feel the truth of them. I love Daniel, as you love Daniel, and it is not a throw-away emotion, I promise you. We will both love him for a lifetime. __You must reach out and embrace the emotions you feel for him, just as you embrace him. Take them into your heart, for they will grow and flourish there, this I also promise you." _

"_You've allowed yourself to love him through me. Won't that be hard when you are blended with him, Lantash?" _

"_No, because I will remain dormant while you make-love, or cut myself off as I did a moment ago when you kissed. Furthermore, I will be careful not to access those memories. In that way, I will never miss what I do not have. I believe it will be better this way." _

"_I see. You are probably right, if you would feel that way about Daniel after you blended with him. But does that mean that you feel that way about me, Lantash? Is that a problem for you now?"_

"_Not yet, Samantha, but soon, it will become a problem, for both of us. It is a very difficult problem to overcome from what I have been told by others who are in our position. Nothing seems to help it, but time, and a sensitive partner. The best scenario is, in fact, the one we are contemplating. That I take a host acceptable to both parties. It seems that the longing for the physical sharing of the body takes a very long time to fade." _

"_Oh, god. That on top of mourning for the one we've lost. How can we bear that as well, Lantash? What are we going to do?" _

"_We are going to do exactly as we are doing. We are going to allow our feelings for Daniel to grow and mature, and when the time is right, I will change hosts. Then I will once again experience holding you in my arms, and you will once again experience being held by me. In addition, we will once again have the love of a man we both love in return. That is how we are going to bear it, and that is what we are going to do." _

"_Now, Daniel and the Colonel are worried about you. Please, wipe the tears from your face, and reassure them that you are all right, that sometimes, you are just reminded of Martouf and become a little overwhelmed." _

"_Lantash, I love you more and more as time passes." _

"_I know, my Samantha, and I, too, love you more each day. We will be all right, I promise you. Now come, dry your tears and reassure the other men in your life, who are very worried about you, that you are quite well." _

Doing as Lantash suggested, Sam slowly wiped her cheeks and drew a deep breath, before turning to face the men watching her, as if afraid to move farther into the room. Only Teal'c seemed to be at ease and understand that these moments were going to happen.

She tried to smile, but it wasn't a big success. Putting her hands into her jeans pockets, she rolled to the balls of her feet, looking down at the floor, before looking back up at them. "I'm sorry, guys. Sometimes something happens, you know. It just reminds me of Martouf. It-it's going to happen for a while. Just ignore it, and go about whatever you are doing."

"I was just talking to Lantash, and he was helping me through a rough spot, that's all. Don't worry when that happens, okay? I mean it; I really do want you to ignore me rather than, er, stare at me as if you're afraid I'm going to disintegrate right in front of you. I'm not going to, not completely, anyway."

"Sure, Carter. We'll just start loading the truck. No problem."

"Thanks, Colonel." She managed the smile this time. "I'm ready to help now, too. Let's get this stuff loaded. Did Daniel tell you that I've decided that I want this chair, and the one in my bedroom? The rocking chair. It'll go nice in a nursery. I guess I should get some blankets to wrap around it."

"Actually, now that I think about it, Daniel, I wonder if I should take my two cedar chests? The have all of my really good quilts in them, and my nice comforters, things like that. Oh, and don't forget the afghans—we might as well take all of them; I'm sure they are something I will want with me later."

Keeping the subjects on neutral ground, she continued, "Daniel, what are we going to do with the rest of that type of stuff? We haven't even thought about that yet. We'll need it in the new house probably, won't we? So we don't want to get rid of it."

Daniel nodded to Jack and Teal'c to go ahead and get started. "Sure, Sam, we can take the cedar chests, that's probably a good idea. I'll have Jack and Teal'c take them and the afghans next. As for the other sheets and bedding, for now we'll leave it here. Depending on how many bedrooms we end up with, we may need your beds, you know."

"Come with me into the kitchen first though, we need to take one more look in there to be sure we have everything out of the fridge that needs taken out. We don't want to leave anything to get really gross over the next month or so," Daniel commented as he swept her through the door and into the other room.

"Didn't we already do that, Daniel? There's nothing in here." Sam looked confused as she turned around toward him after looking into the empty refrigerator.

"Yes. We did. Come here, Sam." He pulled her slowly and gently into his arms. "What happened in there? What's wrong?" His hands ran up and down her back, soothing and calming her.

Sam closed her eyes and leaned into the comfort and warmth of Daniel's hard masculine body, relaxing as his arms held her. "Nothing, really. I just had an attack of conscience, and Lantash told me to let it go. He insists that guilt has no part in what I feel for you. That my feelings for you take nothing away from what I felt for Martouf, or for him. He believes that Martouf would want me to be happy with you."

She paused before continuing, "He says my feelings for you have been there a long time, since before Sha'uri died, but I didn't acknowledge them then because you were married. Then, well, I had met him and Martouf, and I had feelings for them, so I still kept them buried."

"Now, he says, they are finally free to grow, and I should let them. He says they are not "_rebound feelings_". That he could tell if they were. He says we, both of us, truly care for you, and that we should not be afraid of it."

She sighed deeply again before murmuring, "But, I am afraid of it, Daniel. What if you don't feel the same? What if I'm wrong, or Lantash is wrong, and this is just some reaction to Martouf's death? What happens then?"

"Sam, I've cared for you for a very long time. My feelings for you aren't going to change, and I don't believe that Lantash is wrong about your feelings. I really don't think that this is a reaction to Martouf's death. I think that if things had been different, had there been no Sha'uri, Martouf, or Lantash, and we had met, we would have been together."

"But we don't have to worry about that now. Right now, all we have to discover is if we can have a full life together. We need to find out if we can have both an everyday life of everyday things, and the physical, sexual life of a man and a woman. Because if we can, then we both need to seriously consider taking it, and holding onto it with both hands. It's more than some people have in an entire lifetime. Let's not waste it, if we have a chance at it."

Sam nodded. "I'd like to have that with you, Daniel. I've always enjoyed being with you. I think I could be very happy with you by my side. I know I enjoy working beside you. I enjoy time together when we're just having fun on a night out."

"And from earlier I think our, er, physical compatibility will be pretty good." And that, she thought, is the understatement of the year. That kiss had ranked right up there with what Martouf and Lantash's kisses had done to her, and that was saying a lot.

Daniel smiled. "Good. Because I feel the same way, Sam. Now, we better go check on Jack and Teal'c before they carry your house away, or manage to break something totally unrelated to what is being moved."

"Yeah, you're probably right. We better go." They both halted at the sound of a crash. "Maybe we should have gone five minutes ago." Sam said, with a sigh.

Daniel smiled. "Well it didn't sound like anything broke. I think they just knocked some stuff over, so probably no major casualties."

"You might be right. Let's go see."

They stepped back into the room to see boxes scattered, but nothing broken just as Daniel had speculated. It didn't take long for them to finish loading the jeep and truck.

* * *

The guys were outside stacking the remaining boxes into the truck as Sam made one last walk-through of the house. As she walked from room to room, she caught her breath from time to time, when she thought she caught glimpses of Martouf as he had looked that weekend. 

They had made love up against that wall—right there, in the hall on the foyer rug, and on this table, well it had started there, but it had ended on the rug in front of the fireplace.

She would swear she could see him laughing up at her from the cushions of the couch as she walked past. Then he was in the hall; she heard him laughing there before he called to her from another room. She closed her eyes for a moment, but kept walking, berating herself for having foolish fancies.

She checked the den, making sure she had all of her personal computer attachments and discs she might want.

He was waiting for her in the loveseat under the window, one leg thrown over the end and one foot on the floor, as he opened his arms for her, his smile sultry and beckoning, his gray-blue eyes inviting her to come to him. He had reclined there and looked exactly like that on Saturday afternoon. They had made love on that very spot.

She blinked her eyes, turned, and left the room. God, was his ghost in every room in the house? Of course he was. They had been here all weekend. They had made love everywhere, spent time together, laughed together, played together, and loved together. Daniel had been right about her coming here by herself. She'd have driven herself crazy.

She'd make one more sweep making sure she had everything she wanted from her bedroom and bathroom. She didn't seem to see him there, which she thought odd, since a lot of their time had been spent in her bed.

Finding nothing else she thought she might need, she turned to leave the room, when she remembered her pillows. She loved her own pillows and without thought, she grabbed them off the bed.

As she swept them up into her arms, the scent of Martouf caught her by surprise. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw him lying on the bed. He was stretched out, just as he had been so many times during that weekend, waiting for her with a look of love and passion on his face and in his eyes, his arms open, his voice whispering, "_Come to me my lovely, beloved Samantha"_.

She buckled as if she had been caught by blows, one to the gut, taking her breath, and one behind her knees, forcing her body to fold upon itself.

She collapsed onto the floor and leaned over, clutching the pillow that smelled of Martouf. She crushed it to her body, holding it convulsively, as the waves of pain tore through her, battering at her heart until it fractured, then shattered, sending shards slicing through her and intensifying the searing pain.

She sat crumpled on the bedroom floor staring at the pillow she now held in her lap, before her vision blurred and her tears began falling.

Then closing her eyes as the anguish ripped deeper into her, she longed to be able to touch him, to hold him, and to love him just one more time. One more time to touch her lips to his, to caress his skin, worshipping his body, loving him. One more time to feel his lips, his hands, all of him, as he loved her, worshipping her body as she had his. One more time. Just one more time.

She cradled the pillow to her breasts, as she had cradled his head. But as the torment of her grief intensified ever more, her hands tightened on it until it was crushed against her.

She buried her face in it, breathing deeply of his scent, before starting to rock slowly back and forth, as the agony of his loss continued to claw through her, leaving the wound to her heart lacerated, open, raw, and bleeding. The harshness of her sobs conveyed the depth of her desolation and heartbreak.

That's where Daniel found her a few minutes later. He didn't need to ask any questions; her actions told their own story. He knelt next to her, and taking her into his arms, he then sat on the floor and lifted her into his lap, before beginning to rock her gently, as she continued to cry.

Lantash made no effort to stop her either, knowing that this had to happen, possibly many times. There was no hiding from it, and no reason for him to stop it. His Samantha had a right to grieve for Martouf and neither he, nor anyone else, had the right to take that from her. Only by grieving so would she be able to let him go.

Sam clutched the pillow to her as she allowed Daniel to pick her up and begin to rock her. She didn't hear Jack and Teal'c come into the room, nor did she see Daniel give Teal'c the keys to his jeep, and take the keys to her car.

Daniel spoke softly over Sam's head as she continued to sob harshly, unaware of anything or anyone, other than her grief and Daniel, around her. "You have a key to my house, Jack. Go ahead and unload the boxes and stuff. We'll be along shortly. She, they—were here, you know—that entire weekend."

He drew a deep breath. "I should have been with her in here. I should never have left her alone in the house with all the ghosts that would be here, and I knew it." He shook his head at his own neglect of her. "She'll be all right, guys; it's just going to take time. It only happened yesterday."

"The reality is that this is probably a good thing. She deserves to have some time to grieve, and she hasn't really had much. You go on ahead."

"We will do so, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c answered. "We will take care of Major Carter's belongings; you take care of Major Carter, and do not worry about what we are doing." It was a long speech for Teal'c and Daniel appreciated his support.

"I will, Teal'c. Thanks."

"Yeah, sure, Daniel, if you really think she'll be okay." Jack looked uncomfortable, but willing to stay.

Daniel smiled grimly. "Go, Jack. I'll take care of her. It's my responsibility to care for her now. It's one I've wanted for quite a while, and that I've taken on gladly. I want it, so don't look so worried about us. We're going to be all right, but it's probably going to take some time.

"She has a right to grieve, Jack. She loves them deeply; she always will, and this time of grieving is her right. Please, go on ahead. Really, we'll be there shortly. While she has a right to grieve, she can't grieve at this level for long. Her body just won't allow it."

Jack nodded and the two men left. Daniel sat and rocked her as he murmured to her gently. It broke his heart in two to hear the wrenchingly painful sobs, but he forced himself to stay calm and distanced from them. She would need him to be in control, not an emotional mess, too.

Eventually, she quieted and Daniel's rocking stopped, though his light caresses on her back and hair did not. He continued murmuring softly to her as well, "It's okay to cry, Sam. It's okay to be heart-broken and in pain. You need to go ahead and experience it, so that you can come to know it, and let it go. It's all right, Sam, I'm here with you, and I won't leave you alone, I promise."

"I'm so s-sorry, Daniel. I d-don't know what happened. One minute I was fine, and then the next it was like I was, I-I just don't know. It was like something just snapped."

"I understand, Sam. It's okay. I remember what it's like when it comes at you from nowhere and blindsides you. Anything can set it off. Maybe it would be a woman with her coloring, the sun on a certain color of sand, deep brown eyes, or the scent of sandalwood. I suspect you caught his scent on the pillows."

"I'll change the pillow cases, while you're in the bathroom. Come on, Sam, let's go wash your face," Daniel said, as he took the pillow and went with her into the master-bath.

After getting her started, he returned to the bedroom and looked for her pillowcases. Finding them, he chose some of a completely different color, replaced both cases and put the pillows down on the bed ready to be picked up to leave.

When Sam came out, her eyes still looking puffy and red, but better, he smiled at her, and held out his hand. When she took it, he leaned over and kissed each of them lightly before kissing her lips gently. "It'll take time, but it will get better. This is only the second day, Sam. Give it time, please."

She smiled slightly at him and forced herself to pick up the pillows. "Thanks, Daniel." She looked down for a minute and then looked back up and into his eyes. "I remember what happened now; you were right. I smelled his scent on the pillow, and then I thought I saw him on the bed; I just lost it, Daniel."

"I think I'm losing my mind," she whispered, "I keep hearing him and seeing him everywhere in the house. He's in every room, every place, even the hall. I can hear him laugh. I can hear him call to me and talk to me. He looks so real, Daniel, it's as if I could reach out and touch him, but I know he isn't there. He's no more than a phantom of my mind. A ghost."

Daniel kissed her softly, "Or a memory, Sam. Right now a very painful one, but, someday, he will be a much-loved one, one that you will cherish. It's hard now, but it will change, and his memory will become something treasured and loved."

Sam nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for being so crazy. Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome, and no, you are not losing your mind, Sam. I had that happen to me, too. Thought I saw Sha'uri, I mean. It happens, so don't worry about it. The scent brought up the image you connected to it, that's all. It brought a visual memory. You're all right."

"I guess I never thought about that happening. I never realized a memory could look so real. The mind can do amazing things. I should have realized though, Daniel, because Jolinar left me with tactile memories. I just never expected these vivid pictures in my mind like this."

"Yeah, it can, and they can look very real, especially this soon after it happened and being in here alone. I should have stayed with you. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Sam."

He kissed her again gently, saying, "Now, no more about this from either of us." He smiled at her and when Sam gave in, squeezed his hand, and gave him a slight smile back, he turned to leave.

"You know, the guys are probably making a disaster of the house. We've got to take your car over, because I let Teal'c take my Jeep. That way they can get everything unloaded, before we even get there. All we'll have to do is eat."

Sam shook her head and smiled shakily at him. "Thank you, Daniel. I seem to constantly be telling you that. I hope it isn't a habit I'm getting into."

"I haven't minded, yet. Come on. We still have to call in pizza, get beer, and a movie. You have to admit it's pretty cheap prices for movers."

"Yeah, I guess it is at that. Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

This time when she walked out of the room, and then out of the house, when she locked the door and walked away, she didn't dare look back. She didn't think she could bear it if she saw him standing there.

TBC


	6. A Wonderful Bond 5 ABO

_**Chapter Five Summary **- Sam and Daniel arrive at his house to find that the moving party has increased by four people. Lantash "confesses" something to Sam that makes her even more glad that she chose to accept Daniel as Lantash's new lifemate. _

_**"Italics" **- Symbiote-Host communication

* * *

_

_**Always Be Ours**_

_Chapter Five_

_A Wonderful Bond

* * *

_

Daniel and Sam walked up the steps juggling three large pizza's, two twelve packs, two pillows, and three movies, having been unable to make a decision, i.e. agree on, which movie to watch. Walking into Daniel's house, they almost dropped everything. Chaos reigned.

The moving crew had enlarged by four. Janet and Cassie were busily going through Daniel's clothes. Jack and Teal'c had unpacked every box and General Hammond was re-arranging furniture with the help of Paul Davis who had come in from Washington that afternoon and been astounded by the news that Major Carter and Daniel Jackson were getting married and having a baby.

Seeing Sam walk in carrying a pillow, three movies, and three pizzas he jumped forward, and took them out of her hands, before guiding her to a chair, and admonishing her not to overdue it, while she looked at him in astonishment, not yet accustomed to being "_pregnant_".

He then put the movies on an end table and added the pizzas to the three already in the kitchen warming in the oven, others also having thought to bring food and drink.

Daniel followed with a pillow, and two twelve packs, some instinct having told him to get a case, not a twelve pack. Paul grasped the twelve packs, shoving them into the fridge, while Daniel threw the pillow, and the keys, onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Paul, when did you get in? What's up? Nothing drastic I hope? Meaning, of course, I have absolutely no intention of coming in off leave, so do not try to call, either Major Carter or myself, back in for anything short of an all out galaxy wide war." Daniel opened a beer and took a very long drink, groaned, and took another drink. "And I don't even like beer."

Paul grinned. "Nothing drastic, actually. I just need to go over some things with General Hammond, before writing up a report I have due in a few weeks. So you and the Major can take your leave without fear of being called back by me. Ah, so far, anyway. I can't promise it will stay that way, though."

Daniel grimaced good-naturedly, shrugging, "Tell me about it." He raised his eyebrows questioningly and pointed with his beer, "Back into the fray?"

Paul laughed, "Sure. Why not?"

Daniel laughed back, "Bodily harm, injuries, and pain?"

"Dr. Jackson, I'm shocked. I never took you for a _Coward_."

"Ah, but then, _you_ haven't been around them as often as I have."

Paul lifted his beer in a salute, "Touché," he answered, before heading back into the living room. They were a comradely bunch, and he enjoyed the times he managed to be here when they were together off base, and he was invited to join in.

There was a lack of formality during off-time that didn't exist in D.C. When you were there it seemed like you were always on display, even during off-duty hours. Here, once you left the base, you were allowed to be yourself. Within reason, and as long as you didn't embarrass the USAF.

Sometimes, he seriously thought about transferring to the SGC. Someday, he'd do it, too. He just needed a push, just some little thing that could make the pain of moving more than half-way across the country worthwhile.

His eyes settled on Janet Fraiser. They'd been doing that a lot lately when he came here. He wondered if she could be the push he needed. He'd never know if he didn't make a move to get to know her better. Maybe he'd ask Daniel a little more about her after while.

Sam sat in the chair where Paul Davis had put her and appeared to listen to the chatter going on around her. In reality, she was listening to Lantash, _"Samantha, I am going to become dormant and do some more healing and regaining of my strength. The more I rest, the faster I will be able to blend with Daniel. I will only answer you in an emergency. Please, do not be alarmed if you feel as if I am not here." _

"_I understand, Lantash. Daniel and I will talk to you in the morning then?" _

"_Yes, but—Samantha, there is one other thing that I should bring to your attention, if I am to be completely honest with you. Now, is not exactly the best time, but I feel I should tell you before you and Daniel become intimate tonight, and I may not awaken until morning, as you know. We did not plan on having this many people here, or I would have given you this information earlier." _

"_It concerns me staying dormant while you and Daniel become intimate. There is more to the situation than I have told you, although, everything I have told you is the truth. The information about the difficulty when mates share the same body and crave physical release is exactly as I explained to you." _

Sam glanced around the room and no one appeared to be paying attention to her. She leaned back in the chair and relaxed as if she were resting. No one would bother her in that case, she was fairly sure. _"Lantash, whatever you have to tell me will not change how I feel about you. Please, don't keep things from me." _

She felt his embrace and smiled faintly. _"It is nothing terrible, my Samantha, but I do not know if you will be able to understand my hesitation, or if it will seem inconsequential to you." _

"_Lantash, if it is important to you, it will be important to me, and if it is something that bothers you this much, then I will treat it seriously, I promise you." _

She felt him hesitate one last time, before saying, starkly,_ "I have only been in a female body once in my entire life and then for only a few days; __therefore, I find the thought of being made love to by a male quite disturbing. My female host did not have a lover, or if she did, she was not with him during the time we shared her body. We never planned to stay together; I was meant for someone else and, in fact, left her as soon as he arrived." _

Sam's eyes widened slightly before she gasped to herself and him. _"Oh, god, Lantash, I'm so sorry. I never even considered that. Of course, you don't want to make love to Daniel. I don't blame you. That would be—you don't need to say anything more. I understand." _

_She paused, and then, as another thought became conscious, she asked sharply, "Lantash, what would you have done, if you had stayed with me permanently? Between feeling the revulsion of being made love to by a man, and wanting me as a man wants a woman, your position would have been intolerable. And you wouldn't have told me, would you?"_

"_Samantha, that would have been a different situation entirely. Had I stayed with you, I would have blended completely with you and taken on your female hormones, thus changing my urges. It might have been hard in the beginning, and I would, perhaps, have remained dormant at first, but soon the hormones would have worked on me. Eventually, I would have begun to feel and react in a more female manner." _

"_We would have been all right, Samantha, the scenario you are envisioning would not have occurred." _He felt relief surge through her as the horrendous visions of him miserable and trapped in her body disappeared to be replaced by a more feminine version of him. Totally wrong, of course, but if it helped her to accept the idea, he would not correct her.

"_The other part, the urge to love you physically, would not have changed for many years according to what I have heard from others, no matter how much your female hormones tried to help; I would always have wanted you as a man wants a woman." _

"_As you know, it is rare for a Tok'Ra to have a fully human mate. It is even rarer to have one who then takes the symbiote on the mate's death. Nonetheless, over the last two thousand years, it has happened, and all of their stories are the same. It is many, many years, sometimes never, before the physical urges and yearning for the mate abate." _

"_It is not a good solution, and most do as we are planning to do, even years after the fact, simply because the urge to love one another does not abate. I am sorry, Samantha, but I see no point in hiding this from you any longer, as it is already beginning for me, and it could happen to you as well." _

"_Since it is beginning to appear that changing hosts is a distinct possibility, and that I may not remain within you, I would rather not experience the sexual experience from the female perspective, though I have been told by some that it is enlightening." _

"_Therefore, if I happen to awaken during the act and do not find it as upsetting as I fear, I have to admit, I am curious to experience your climax. I would also like to allow you to feel what Daniel is feeling, which I could do. _

"_So, if, and only if, I awaken during your intimacy, I may take part at the ending, for that would not be the same as participating in the totality of the love-making." _

"_Furthermore, I must admit that it is a gift which I wish to be able to give to Daniel, just as I can give you the gift of his climax. If, that is, you think you would wish him to experience what you feel when he makes love to you. Do you believe that this is something you would wish me to do? I cannot promise to do it, but I can at least attempt it." _

"_I would love to give that to him, Lantash, but not at your expense. If it proves to be something that you can do comfortably, then yes. Otherwise, no." _

He agreed, then said, "_So, the reality is that there are actually two reasons that it is better if I remain dormant, while you and Daniel become intimate. I do not want to learn to enjoy Daniel as a woman would, although I'm not sure that would happen, and I also find the idea of being loved by a male unsettling. I hope that it does not disturb you that I will not participate in the preliminaries, Samantha." _

"_No, it doesn't disturb me at all. And now that you have brought that up, I realize that I should have thought of it myself. I can understand both reasons completely. They both make sense, and I don't blame you for not wanting to do that. Don't worry about it, please." _

"_Lantash, I want to be held in your arms again. I-I'm glad that we're seriously working toward this exchange. I am going to miss you, though. I never thought I would say that about having a symbiote, but, I really will miss you. Not as much as I want to be in your arms again, though." _

"_I know, Samantha, I, too, am beginning to wish for you, and it has only been a few days. We will not allow that to blind us to the truth, however. If the situation with Daniel will not work for some reason, I will not blend with him just to sate my longing for you. The two of you must be compatible. Then we shall see." _

"_I do not foresee a problem, though, my love. I believe the two of you will be very compatible, and then I will look forward to blending with him." _

"_I think Daniel and I will be compatible, too. But, Lantash you have to be well first. I won't lose you. I'll lose this baby before I'll lose you. Do you understand?" _

"_Yes, my Samantha, I understand." _

"_All right, just so you do. Go ahead so you can rest and heal because you are more important to me than anything else. Please, remember that." _

"_I will, my love. I am glad you understand why I shall stay dormant. Above all other reasons, I just know that it would only make me want that which I cannot have. Mating, er, making-love with you is something I do not believe I will ever lose the desire to do with you, my beloved." _

"_Why did you change what you called it, Lantash? Is there a reason?" _

There was no answer for a moment, and then he said softly, _"I do not wish to upset you, so if I do, I will take control, so that you will not break down here in front of these people." _

"_The reason I changed it is that after last weekend, Martouf told me that never again should we ever call the act of mating by any name other than that of the Tau'ri word for it, because the Tau'ri word making-love or love-making was the most descriptively true name he had ever heard it called." _

"_He said that when we were with you we were not simply mating, we were, in fact, making love to you and with you, just as you were making love to us and with us. Never again would he ever think of it in any other way. The three of us made-love all weekend, you made-love to us all week-end, and all weekend we made-love to you." _

"_It was the most beautiful mating either of us had ever experienced; therefore, he felt it should be called by the more beautiful, descriptive name. I agreed completely, beloved, for neither of us had ever experienced anything remotely as lovely and profoundly soul-deep as that which we shared with you." _

"_It was special to him, that word, because that is what you called it, and his request that it always be called by that name by us is a promise I wish to keep. Please Samantha, do not cry. Not now. Please."_ He held control until she was all right and then released her.

As she forced her mind to think of other things and Lantash calmed her, she once again found herself in command of both her body and her emotions.

She made no comment on what he had told her. None was needed. He had felt her response, the surge of love and longing that had swept her. _"I will be alright now, Lantash. You said you needed to become dormant and rest. Really, I will be fine, and if not I can always awaken you."_

"_As for becoming dormant now, it is better that I do not keep talking to you and distracting you with this many people around, which I am doing. It is one thing when it is only Daniel and those few who know. However, this is a larger group of people, and we have been conversing for quite sometime. I have been monitoring, and no one has been talking to you, but Cassie is beginning to now." _

"_I understand. I love you, Lantash, please remember that." _

Lantash caressed her softly._ "Believe me, beloved, that is something which I will never forget. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight." _

Sam returned to the world around her to hear Cassie saying, "Aunt Sam, we have all of Uncle Daniel's drawers emptied. Which side do you want your clothes in? The right or the left?"

Sam stared at her and then looked at Daniel as he entered from the kitchen. He shrugged. "Well which is it going to be, Sam? Are you going to let me have the right side permanently now, are you going to insist on it, or are we going to keep switching?" Nice tidy way of letting me know that you normally sleep on the right side of the bed Daniel, but that you'll switch for me.

"I think I'll let you have it, Daniel. Actually, I usually sleep on the left, I just wanted to see if you'd give up the right side, or not," Sam said slowly, as she traced a pattern on the arm of the chair she was in.

Daniel's eye's narrowed. "That's sneaky, Sam. It's not nice to be sneaky with the man who makes breakfast."

Sam cocked her head and looked at him. "That's true, so I'll try to do better. I'll definitely take the left side Cassie, and be sure that Uncle Daniel gets at least two drawers. I'm sure he needs that many."

"Two? Sam, I have two dressers full of clothes in there."

Sam smiled. "Not anymore."

"Jack, tomorrow we're going back to Sam's and getting her dresser. Maybe two of them. That's a big bedroom and there's room for it. One can go in one of the guest bedrooms. I can't have all my clothes on the floor, or in boxes," he wailed, as only Daniel could.

Then he shook his head and laughed with the rest of the room full of people. Sam looked a little pale and her eyes were red, but all in all, it could be passed off as remnants of yesterday's trauma. Since everyone here knew the story, except Paul Davis and Cassie, it would no doubt be all right. He walked over to Sam and grasped her hand.

"Come on, I think we should oversee the placement of our apparel into the proper drawers, or we may never find anything again. Especially with you taking all of my drawer space." He kissed her on the nose as they walked up the stairs.

Paul Davis turned to Janet Fraiser, "You know, I never gave it any thought before, but now that I see them together like this, they are absolutely perfect for one another. They're both so smart they understand each other, and they are comfortable together. I think it's great that they're getting together."

Janet smiled at him. "So do we. We all want nothing but the best for them. They both deserve it." They could hear Daniel laughing with Cassie in the bedroom, as the drawers opened and closed. Then he was groaning and insisting that they were taking all of his space away from him and leaving him with nothing.

They heard Cassie telling him to stop moaning and whining, or go away, and knew that Sam was no doubt methodically continuing to work and getting things finished in spite of them.

If Paul saw the worried look Janet cast upwards toward the bedroom, he said nothing. He watched her go into the kitchen, the frown still creasing her forehead. Not long afterward, he followed her through, and found his way to the bathroom off the kitchen. He leaned back against the door.

Janet Fraiser was concerned about something. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed him walk by her and into the bathroom. He wondered if it had anything to do with the top secret document that had arrived for the President. He supposed it might since it was from the SGC.

He pushed off from where he was leaning against the door to do what he had come in here to do, which was not to speculate wildly about the team members out there.

He was right. Janet was concerned. She had seen the shadows and the tell-tale signs of a hard crying jag. Not just a few tears, but an out and out full blown jag. The fact that Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c arrived without them had been a hint that something had happened, but they hadn't said anything, just started unpacking, beginning to work, obviously what they were supposed to do.

They had all set to then, knowing that they didn't know when Daniel and Sam would be there. She had been surprised to see them so soon, actually. Sam had seemed in good spirits. Well, she was pretending to be in good spirits. And, that was almost as good. The longer she could act as if she was, the more real the acting would become.

She hadn't realized she was staring at the wall, until she heard Daniel behind her, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I doubt they'd be worth a penny, Daniel."

"Oh, I don't know, they looked to be pretty deep to me. Worried about Sam?"

She turned to face him. "Yes. Yes, I am. I was just wondering what had happened earlier that you two were so late getting here, and she came in with all the signs of a woman who had been crying her heart out."

Paul Davis, drying his hands in the bathroom, suddenly realized he was caught in there and wished he was anywhere but. This had the sounds of what was going to be a very private conversation, and he couldn't just walk out there now. Then again, maybe if he went right now, he could. However, Daniel's next words stopped him cold.

"Yeah, well, we were ready to leave for here, and she grabbed the pillows off her bed. Evidently, they still had Martouf's scent on them, and she lost it. I found her on the bedroom floor, crying like her heart was broken in two. But then," Daniel said sadly, "that's probably because it is."

"I shouldn't have left her to walk around the house alone, Janet, not when I knew they spent the entire weekend there making love just a few days ago."

"The house is full of his ghosts. She told me she was seeing him everywhere. You know as well as I do that, since it was the first time they were there, they had to have made love in every room, on every piece of furniture, hell, probably up against some of the walls. He had to be everywhere she looked, and I left her alone in there."

"Daniel…"

"Janet, it's okay. I know that Sam cares about me, and in time, we'll be all right. Right now. Well, right now, she's grieving. Five days ago he was alive, laughing, vibrant, and in her arms. Now, hell, he's only been dead since yesterday, and she is being forced to make some life-changing decisions. Lantash, the baby, me, what to do."

"It's all falling in on her, and I think she's holding it together pretty damn good. In a way, I'm kind of glad that Lantash can't transfer to me just yet. I think that right now she really, really needs him there, inside her. Later—well, later—she's going to want him to hold her and love her and once he blends with me, he'll be able to do that. And we all know that it will be safer for the baby, if he transfers to me."

"I just thank whatever deities are out there that we can hide the fact that this child is Martouf's and pass it off as mine. Lantash told us tonight that it won't look enough like Martouf to give its parentage away."

Daniel laughed, but it was a little choking sound. "The funny thing is that I wanted it to look like him, for her sake. I hadn't even thought of the consequences of that, but she already had and was worrying about it."

"Only five days pregnant, and already she can't be happy about it because she has to worry about the damn System Lords, the N.I.D., and god knows who else finding out who the father really is."

"And to top it off she can't even take the time she needs to mourn for him, because she has to fall in love with me, and become my mate in the eyes of this world and the galaxy to throw dust in everyone's eyes."

"She has to pretend the scene in the gate room was just a remnant of something else that meant little or nothing and put up with the rumors about it. She's a hell of a strong woman, Janet. I feel honored that she is accepting me, and I'll do everything I can to see to it that she is protected."

"And the rest of us will do everything we can to see that both of you are protected, Dr. Jackson. I'm sorry. I was in the bathroom and before I realized what was happening, you were talking. I was trapped and had heard too much already by the time I realized that what I was hearing was basically a state secret."

"I have to assume the President knows since there was a report that was for his eyes only from the SGC. One that, as far as I know, he destroyed, by the way. That's, ah, not generally done, but he did, so I assumed it was a personal information document, not a state document. I can only believe it pertained to this situation."

"You can rest assured that I will do my part in spreading the news that Major Carter and Dr. Jackson are very much in love, living together, and expected to make it permanent. I will also be sure to spread the pool dates around so that it will appear to be a long standing arrangement."

"I do need to know how to answer questions about the scene in the gate room once it starts to make the rounds. Fortunately, very few people in D.C. know about the Stargate program, but of those who do, eventually it will make the rounds. My being here so shortly afterwards puts me in a position to have what would be considered "_reliable_" information."

"It's also believed that I am more "_informed"_ than most on what happens here. Any rumors I spread will be given slightly more weight than some others might, so I will see to it that it is known to have come from me. It's the least I can do. However, if there are already rumors about Major Carter, Martouf, and Lantash, what do I need to say about them?"

"I would suggest a form of the truth, Paul."

"Sam. I'm sorry; I didn't hear you come in." Paul Davis looked uncomfortable at being caught discussing her.

Sam walked to Daniel, and as he held out his arm, she slid under it. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Since you know so much, you should know the rest. I do care for Daniel very much, and I expect those emotions to grow, rather than lessen."

"As for the rumors about Lantash and Martouf, the truth is the best thing to tell. Because of Jolinar, I have always loved them. True, I developed feelings of my own for them, but that can be conveniently left out. So—because of those feelings—I am mourning them. I did love them. It did affect me deeply."

"Daniel was with me and he helped me, knowing how much it would hurt me. Knowing that I, as me, Sam Carter loved him, he knew that I, as Sam Carter/Jolinar, would be mourning Martouf/Lantash. Very, deeply."

"That's why he suggested that we take the time off now, to move me, instead of waiting for another month, as we had originally planned, when we thought we would be able to get away easier. We simply took work home with us instead of waiting."

"Will that do, Paul?"

"I think it will more than suffice, Sam. I'd like to offer you my condolences as well. I didn't know them, but, I am sorry."

"Thank you. You'll get to meet Lantash after he blends with Daniel."

"Won't that mean that Daniel will live to be a lot older than the rest of us?"

"Yes, so I'll probably blend as well after we have our children. I'll want to spend our entire lives together, not grow old without him growing old with me."

Daniel looked at her with shock on his face. "You will? I mean, you really will?"

"Yes, I have no fear of it now, after having Lantash. It's a wonderful bond, Daniel. I didn't understand before. I didn't have Jolinar long enough without fighting her, to understand."

"I'm already beginning to realize how much I'm going to miss him when he leaves to blend with you. It's going to be a very emotional parting, in many ways. But even without all of the other circumstances, I would simply miss having him there. I'm looking forward to having my own symbiote."

"Seriously, Sam? I mean, you really will miss just having him in there? Isn't the lack of privacy driving you crazy?" Janet asked, fascinated.

"No, it's not like that. It's nothing like we've all assumed it was. Nothing at all. It's—special. At least, that's what I've seen so far from Lantash's memories, and I believe this is the norm, not an aberration. I mean, I have all his knowledge and he has mine. I can see his past lives, all of his hosts, his mates, all of it really."

She paused for a moment, obviously assimilating her thoughts, and then continued, saying, "That's not completely accurate. It isn't just what I can see and feel from his memories. I can feel it within myself. My own emotions accept that this is a very intimate and special bond. I'll never be nervous of it again. I can hardly wait to have my own now that I've experienced it."

"The Tok'Ra are very open with their hosts and hide almost nothing. In return, the host generally doesn't either. Both have some memories, or thoughts, that are just too personal to share. But, it's not like he's there monitoring every thought I have or anything. I really can't explain it other than to say it is not what we think it is, and I am going to miss it very much. I'm already dreading losing him."

Daniel appeared stunned by Sam's comments. Maybe having a permanent boarder wouldn't be as bad as he thought. If Sam wanted one of her own now, it couldn't be that bad.

It put a whole new light on the entire situation of the blending. Maybe he and Lantash would become as close as he insisted they would. Perhaps he should believe him. Now, he was beginning to get impatient to see what it was like for himself. Sam smiled at him and he smiled back. It would all work out.

"I think everyone's getting hungry and everything's pretty much finished. Why don't we turn the oven up a little, and heat the pizzas a little more while we get the plates and stuff? We can argue over the movie while we eat." Sam suggested.

That suggestion found favor and before long the group was seated comfortably in the living room, pizza everywhere, beer for everyone but Sam and Cassie, and a movie that the guys had to admit was not as bad as they thought it would be.

Sam quietly cleared up some dishes and took them into the kitchen. After putting them into the dishwasher, she found she couldn't face the other room again yet, and made her way outside to the deck. She was surprised to find Paul Davis there before her.

"Paul? Is something wrong?" Sam questioned him softly.

He jumped slightly and turned to her. "No. No, actually it isn't. I was just enjoying the night. It's hard to see sometimes in D.C. The night that is. Not just because of the light from the capital, but because we lose sight of things. The government doesn't always see what it should."

Sam looked sad for a moment. "No, it doesn't. But you can't really blame them sometimes. They have to balance the good of all against the good of one. Sometimes, one loses, unless there is a broader picture where the good of one, also means the good of all."

Paul watched her as the moonlight played over her face. Even in that pale light you could see the pain in her eyes, and if you looked closely you could see the emotional toll that was being taken from her. "I meant what I said earlier, Sam. I am sorry. I didn't know about you and them. It wasn't any of my business, anyway, but usually gossip, you know." He shrugged, obviously embarrassed about the gossip.

"Paul," Sam waved his comments aside, "You didn't hear anything because there was nothing to hear. Martouf, Lantash, and I, "She sighed deeply. "It's complicated. I don't know how much made it into the official report. The symbiote that died for me. Jolinar. She was their mate. For almost a hundred of our years. I have her feelings for them, a hundred years of love."

"I have a hundred years of memories of loving them in my mind. A hundred years of being loved by them. We had one weekend together physically that were truly mine and theirs. One weekend out of one hundred years of memories."

"So, you see, I have this very old love for them within me, and then, I have this very young new love that is all mine, that had nothing to do with Jolinar, in me, as well. So, I am mourning him twice I guess you'd say. It's very confusing."

"At times like this, when I look at the stars and a moon, I have flashbacks of being with them and making love to them, when it couldn't possibly have been me, but I feel it, as if it was me. I can feel their touch on my skin and the taste of them on my lips."

"The symbiote does that. It gives you tactile memories. As a consequence, it's more than just a memory in your mind, it's as if it's a memory in your body and you live it again. It's a blessing and a curse."

"I'll always know exactly how he tasted, his scent, the feel of his lips on mine. I can feel him caress me, but he isn't there and, really, for me, was never there, unless I bring up a memory of last weekend. And then, then the smell and taste and feeling are all mine. So old love, new love, it's all the same, I loved them for a hundred years even though I wasn't even born yet," She murmured lowly, softly, her voice shaky.

"Then there's Daniel. I love Daniel, too. Lantash says I always have, but more importantly—I always will. It would never have developed into anything stronger if Martouf had lived, but now that he hasn't, Lantash is forcing me to admit the feelings have always been there buried in my subconscious."

"He's right, too. They have always been there. But there's always been something between us keeping us from acknowledging it. Until now."

They both stood quietly for a moment before Sam turned back to him. "I don't think that's why you're out here, though. What's on your mind?"

He laughed quietly. "Pretty obvious, huh?" Sam raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged. "Okay, so I am. I realized a little while ago that the last three times I've been to the SGC, I could have done what I did by having files sent to me. I didn't have to come here to get them."

"Now, that leads me to believe that there is some other reason that I am making the effort to come here. Now that I've realized that, I'm honest enough with myself to want to know why I'm here. So, I was standing out here trying to figure it out."

"I see. And did you answer yourself?"

"I'm not sure. But I think I want to transfer to the SGC from D.C."

"Okay. Why? I mean that's good as far as it goes, but why do you want to move to the SGC? Do you want to join a team and work off-world? Because the General doesn't have an attaché."

"No, I know. That's part of the problem. I'm not really SGC material. But I know I want to be here. So, I guess I'm going to have to go into training to make an SG team."

"Not necessarily. You have to pass certain physical fitness tests anyway. It wouldn't hurt you to go for the next couple of levels if you really want to be at the SGC. Start now."

"But, I could use you in my group. You're good with the computer and the programs. I know it's a big change, but maybe you need a change. You could fit into the control room staff very easily, and it wouldn't hurt the general to have an attaché, actually. Let me see what I can do, Paul."

"Why, Sam? Why would you do this?"

"Because I think I know the real reason you want to transfer to the SGC. And I think it might work out because your reason wouldn't be averse to it. I've always liked you, too. We have worked together on and off for a long time."

Paul looked confused. "I don't understand."

"All right. Why do you want to move to Colorado Springs and work at the SGC?"

I want a change. I think I'd find it interesting. I might like the idea of going off world."

"You forgot that you like brown eyes and auburn hair."

"Well, yes, there is that, too. And she's very petite. I like…" Paul's head snapped up and his mouth dropped open. "What did I just say?"

Daniel sauntered up behind them and put his arm around Sam, "I think that Sam just did a nice bit of subtle digging and managed to get you to find the real reason you want to transfer to the SGC. Her name is Janet, she's single, very nice, a good doctor, and a lot of fun. Go for it, Paul, we'll help you out. She deserves to be happy."

Paul Davis looked from Sam to Daniel, before saying, "You may be right. I was thinking earlier that I was going to ask you about her, Daniel. So, you really think she's the reason I want to transfer to the SGC? Hmm…I was wondering the same thing earlier, but didn't quite see it."

"Well, I knew I needed something to push me into it and wondered if she might be it, and that's when I thought I should ask a little more about her. Maybe that's done it. And Sam, I, ah, started on the working out several months ago."

"Good for you. Go for it, Paul. Life's to short to wait on it because it won't wait for you. Trust me, I know." Sam leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Come on. It's time to find out how the movie ends, and see if the Colonel stayed awake or not."

"All right. I'm right behind you. I wonder if she'd drive me back to the base tonight?"

"You could always ask her. She has Cassie with her, but that shouldn't matter. In fact, I'll get the General to forget about you. And Teal'c is staying at Jack's. Who knows, if you luck out maybe you'll end up in her guest room, instead of on base. I'll make sure that Jack and Teal'c make a hasty retreat, too. You two, loiter for a bit in here in the kitchen, okay?"

"Sure, Daniel," Sam laughed at him and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Go get 'em, tiger." She grinned at him and he flicked her a haughty look as he turned and left the room.

"I always forget how much fun Dr. Jackson, er, Daniel, can be. It always surprises me when he suddenly goes into action, arranges stuff, and it goes off without a hitch. He just gets so bubbly that everyone listens to him."

"Yeah," Sam said, a soft, gentle look on her face. "He's pretty special is my Daniel. He's not appreciated enough for everything he's done, though. He should have been given the highest honors a civilian could be given a long time ago. He should have been given military honors for all of the military offensives he's been in and the number of times he's saved our world."

"It's wrong that they don't honor him somehow." She sighed, and her eyes were sad. "So many heroes and no one to mourn them, but us."

"Sam. Sam, someday, it will be known, and each and every man and woman that have given their life to save this planet, their names will be known. And Daniel's name will be known most of all. He will be given the honor he should be given, and so will you and Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. Every one of you. And with Daniel taking Lantash, he may even live to see it. And so may you."

Sam smiled at him. "I hadn't thought about that, but you could be right. Thank you, Paul. I'd still like to see him honored now though, even if it is just by the president and the chiefs of staff. He deserves so much. He's given more than any of us. As you say, though, maybe someday."

"Someday. Count on it."

Sam smiled at him, nodding. "I will."

Daniel sauntered casually into the room. "Movies over and Jack and Teal'c will meet us at your house tomorrow, so we can go get your dressers. I don't know why we didn't think of them earlier. Anyway, they just left. Oh and the General left a little bit ago, too. Cassie is in the bathroom, and Janet is getting ready to go. Cassie is in the one upstairs."

Paul took his cue and stepped into the one off the kitchen as Sam and Daniel went into the living room to wait for Cassie and Paul. They wondered who would be first. Paul made it. They turned toward him as he entered the room.

"It's really a beautiful night out. I got caught up and couldn't make myself come in. Where is everybody? Did I miss the end of the movie?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. No doubt you'll run right out to rent it so you can see it."

"No actually, I was thinking more along the lines of having someone tell me how it ended." He frowned. "Ah, Sam, where's the General?"

"He left a little bit ago, didn't he, Daniel?"

"Yes, and so did Jack and Teal'c. Why?"

"I, ah, rode with the General. I don't have a car here." He sounded so helpless, Sam almost laughed aloud. She couldn't have sounded that bereft. "I wonder why the General left without me?" Daniel's phone rang.

"Want to bet that's the General?"

"Hello? Oh, hello, General Hammond. Major Davis? Yes, sir. Yes. No. Well, yes, sir. No, sir that won't be necessary, we'll take care of it. Of course, General, don't worry about it, it's not a problem. Well, no, but Dr. Fraiser is still here. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I can ask her now if you'd like."

"Tell the General I'll take care of Major Davis, Daniel."

"Thanks, Janet."

"Yes, she did, General. Yes, sir. Good night."

"He's not used to bringing anyone. He forgot. Thanks, Janet, I didn't want to have the General come back."

"Listen, I can call a taxi. There's no need for anyone to go out of their way for me. It's not like it's unheard of for me to get a taxi."

"It's not a problem, I can just…"

"No, really, I won't make you drive all the way back to the base. Not at this time of night, and then have to drive back to your home."

"Really, there's no problem, we can simply…"

Cassie came hopping down the stairs, "Are you staying at our house? Cool, you can have the guest room. Come on, mom, lets go, so Aunt Sam and Uncle Daniel can be alone, remember?" She jerked her head toward the door.

Daniel and Sam smiled as the young girl herded her bewildered parent and her intended victim to their car. When they pulled out of the drive they didn't turn in the direction of the base. Sam and Daniel burst out laughing. Cassie one. Paul one. And although she didn't realize it, Janet was the winner.

"I like Paul. He's a really nice guy. I think he'd treat her really well, don't you Daniel?"

Daniel heard the anxiety in Sam's voice and went to her. He sat down in the recliner they had brought from her house and settled her on his lap. "What's wrong, Sam?"

She shook her head. "Nothing really. I just hope we didn't make a mistake interfering in their lives."

"Sam if it's meant to be, it will be, and if it isn't, it wouldn't matter what we did, it would never happen. It's all right. You can't take responsibility for everyone's happiness or unhappiness, Sam. What brought this on, anyway?"

"I talked to Lantash earlier."

"Yes? And?"

"He's never been in a female, or well, he was in one for a few days once, but she didn't have a lover. He finds the idea of being made love to by a male disturbing. I would have trapped him in my body, Daniel, with my love for him, if you hadn't stepped in and offered to take him and me. He wouldn't have told me."

"I guess it made me wonder if we are ever right to make decisions for other people. He suggested taking a male host, you know, and I refused. I wouldn't even consider it, until he suggested you. That wasn't fair to him. I know it's not the same thing as Janet and Paul, but it just made me think about stuff that's all."

"Sam, I knew about Lantash. And I also knew that he would never voluntarily give you up to a man that did not love and care for you. Period. End of discussion. He loves you too much to do that. If his choice was to give up his male body, or be with you, he'd give up his body in a heartbeat, don't ever doubt that. Not ever."

Sam nodded. Daniel was right. She was analyzing things way too much. She needed to start feeling her way through this instead of trying to think her way through it. She couldn't think her way through it. But her heart could and would guide her. It was time to follow it.

Sam pushed herself off his lap and stood by the chair looking down at him. He was a hell of a man; there was no doubt about that. Smart, kind, funny and sexy. Yup, hot as hot could get. Sex appeal and Daniel Jackson. Oh, yeah, you could say both in the same sentence and use them interchangeably. She could follow her heart, and her libido, too.

She smiled, held out her hand to him, and helped him from the chair, "Let's go to bed, Daniel."

TBC


	7. Forbidden Boxes 6 ABO

_**Chapter Six Summary: **__- Sam and Daniel are finally alone. Sam has some things she feels she must tell Daniel. Come to find out, Daniel has things to say to her, too. It seems they both had boxes called Forbidden. This chapter is pretty much a Daniel/Sam chapter with Lantash dormant as they talk about their feelings. Next Chapter should go back to the three of them. _

_**Pairing:**__ - Sam/Lantash - Sam/Lantash/Daniel _

_**Rating**__ Hard T… __**Warning: - **__I had someone else read this to be sure it wasn't an M. We both agree that while it isn't M, it is a Hard T. If that bothers you, please skip the latter part of the chapter and resume at the very last few paragraphs after the division bar. While it doesn't describe the act and is not sexual, it is a little sensual even though it really says nothing explicit at all. It has been cut to fit the T rating.

* * *

_

"_**Italics"**__ – Symbiote-Host communication

* * *

_

_**Always Be Ours**_

_Chapter Six_

_Forbidden Boxes

* * *

_

Sam's smile affected certain parts of Daniel's anatomy, and the drop and sultry tone, which she had no idea had entered her voice, added a little pain to the mix. If he got any…well, never mind that; think of something else. Conjugate Latin or something. Translate the entire constitution of the United States into Goa'uld in his head. That should keep him occupied for a while.

Good grief, she expected him to stand, and walk upright, after that. Right.

They made their way into the bedroom. Sam moaned, as she sat down on the bed. Daniel thought he was the one that should be moaning. Then, he heard her talking and almost had a heart attack, "Daniel, I'll get my stuff and go down to the guest bedroom. I didn't want to stop any of the unpacking and make it look like we weren't going to actually be living together, but I know you can't be ready for me to just take over your bedroom, so as soon as I can find my…"

Daniel pressed his lips to hers, teasing them until she surrendered with a moan and opened to him. Finally getting her surrender, he plundered the sweetness of her mouth, before pulling away, his breathing slightly erratic and fast. "Sam, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much? Let's find your nightclothes; you can shower in here. I'll use the guest bath to shower in. But, Sam, you are sleeping in here with me. We _need_ to start as we mean to go on, and we promised Lantash we would start going forward tonight. So, even if all we do is sleep in the same bed, we _will_ be together tonight. Okay?"

Finally opening her eyes, Sam gazed at him with a slight smile on her lips, before agreeing, "Mm. Mm, yeah, sure. Okay. I'll just shower in here, if you want me to. It is a lovely shower. I'm sure I'll like it very much. My shower stuff is already in there. Cassie put it there. She put all of my stuff up, and then she put all of your stuff up. Daniel, don't you want to stop me talking again?" Sam asked with the closest thing to a pout that Daniel had ever seen on her face.

He grinned at her and swooped down to give her a quick hard kiss. "Yes, I want to shut you up, but the next time I shut you up, I want you showered and naked." Sam's eyes widened, and he chuckled softly at her. "Good, that got your full attention. Now, go find your nightclothes, and don't bother looking for your sloppy sweats and tee-shirts because I had Cassie hide them, and only put your sexy stuff in the drawers. Live with it."

Daniel disappeared down the hall on the last words, and an indignant Sam looked in every drawer. He had not lied. She couldn't find a pair of sweats anywhere. Not even his. She found the least sexy of the nightgowns and robes that she had and headed for the shower. She was too tired to fight it tonight. She wished Lantash was awake to give her an adrenaline rush. "_Oh, yeah that was great. Thanks._" Her eyes popped open. "_Lantash? Lantash are you awake?" _He didn't answer, but she would swear that she was a lot more awake now than she was a few minutes ago.

Her eyes narrowed. Not only was she more awake, she was seeing images she didn't want to see, and she was feeling things she didn't want to feel. _"Lantash, if you do not stop, right now, I will go downstairs, get my keys, go to my house, and cry all night. Do I make myself clear?"_

The images faded. She stepped out of the shower, dried, dressed, and did all those get ready for bed type things. Then she got into bed and relaxed against the now pillow-padded headboard, while she waited for Daniel to finish and join her there. She glanced at the clock and she waited some more. _"Lantash?"_

Nothing happened. The feelings were still there. That either meant that Lantash wouldn't listen to her, or he wasn't the cause. Which meant that the thought of Daniel naked was the cause of that tingle. She frowned. Where _was_ Daniel, anyway? It shouldn't take him that long to shower. Did he fall asleep in there? Fall in the shower? Forget that she was here and get engrossed in a magazine?

Sam threw the covers off, grabbed her negligee, and headed out the bedroom door. She checked the guest bedroom and didn't find him there, so he had finished his shower. He must be downstairs. She found him in the kitchen, a half cup of coffee in his hand, as he stared out the sliding door into his back yard. "Daniel? Aren't you coming to bed? Are you all right?"

"Sam? I was giving you time to fall asleep. That way, you wouldn't feel crowded by me. I figured that if you were still awake by the time I drank my coffee, we could talk if you couldn't sleep, and otherwise, you'd be asleep by the time I finished it."

"Well, as you can see, I'm not asleep; I've been waiting for you. Do you think you're about ready to come to bed, now? I'm tired of sitting in bed all alone."

"Sam. Sam, are you sure? I know I said we should start tonight, but I really don't want to push you, rush you. I don't want to go too fast, too soon. I know this is hard on you. You may need space to get accustomed to everything that's happened, and I'll do everything I can to help you. I shouldn't be pressuring you."

"Yes. Yes, Daniel, I am sure. You have to pressure me, and I have to pressure myself. We both know that our time is limited, whether we like it or not. I've thought about what you said and you're right. We need to do this. So, come to bed, Daniel. If you would rather we didn't do anything except sleep together tonight, then we don't have to, but as you said, we do need to do that together."

He shook his head as he rinsed out his cup. "It has nothing to do with me not wanting to do more with you, Sam. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything because you know that_ I _want to go farther. As long as you are really willing and ready to go forward, I am, too. There should be no question in your mind as to my preferences. I want to begin tonight, but not if you feel you don't want to or that you can't."

"I'm going to go collect my stuff from the other bathroom, brush my teeth, and finish getting ready for bed. Although—Sam, there is something that I—need to know, but I'm afraid it will upset you."

"What is it, Daniel? We have to be open and honest with one another. If you start walking on eggshells around me, it won't be good for either of us, and it could actually cause problems. Yes, your questions may hurt me, but not asking them could cause us both pain in the long run. So, please, don't be afraid to ask me what you need to know."

Daniel watched her face as she talked, and then he nodded as she finished what she was saying. "I believe that you're right, and I believe that you mean what you're saying so, here goes. Did Martouf use any particular soap or anything? I don't want to trigger any memories for you. You've never said if our scents are anywhere close to smelling the same so, I didn't know if, in the dark…" his voice trailed off, sounding unsure of what he was asking.

"Daniel, you have a scent that is yours. If we were in a completely dark room and there were a hundred other men in it, and you were to come to stand, or sit, beside me, I would know it was you. I could pick you out of all those men by your scent alone, and before you start to worry, it is a scent that I have always found extremely pleasing to my senses. In fact, I've often moved closer to you, just so I could breathe in your particular cologne, aftershave, soap, or whatever it is that you use."

"Really, Sam? I mean, you're not just saying that? You mean you really can? You—you do?"

"Yes, I really can, and I do. Do you remember when we woke up in the room next to the infirmary? And, it was dark? I woke up, and I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who was holding me. I knew immediately that it was you, because I recognized your scent. I like it; I enjoy it, and it is nothing like Martouf or Lantash's."

"Lantash's?"

"Yes, oddly enough, Lantash has a scent all his own. When he takes control it changes the chemicals on the skin just enough to change the chemical reaction with any soap, aftershave, or anything like that. Whatever scent the Tok'Ra used, when Martouf wore it, when Lantash came fore, it was much more potent and, well, sexually exciting, actually. I just now realized that. I wonder how whatever that was would affect me on you? We'll have to ask Lantash about it."

"Really? Wow. That is so cool. I wonder how he's going to interact with mine. My body chemicals, I mean. I hope they don't react in a bad way. Of course, he could probably manipulate them so they wouldn't be unpleasant, which is a good thing. It'll be really interesting to experiment using different kinds of colognes and stuff."

"Yeah, I've wondered the same thing. I was going to run some experiments with different scents to see how they each re-acted to the different ones. Of course, we can still do that with you and Lantash once he changes over to you. Anyway, I wanted to do shower gels and aftershaves, as well as bar soaps and colognes, because they are all a little different in how they stay on and the way they are delivered to the skin. So, I figured I'd…"

Suddenly, Daniel interrupted her, "You know, Sam, we really are a couple of total geeks. I have a beautiful, sexy woman standing in front of me, and here we are, standing in a kitchen, planning the experiments we want to do on the chemical changes a symbiote makes in the scent that is applied to their host's skin depending on the substance applied to it. Let's go to bed before Lantash wakes up and berates both of us for taking too long to get around to making love."

Sam's eyes widened as she realized how true his words were, and then she giggled. "You know, he just might, too. A little bit ago, he was sending me all kinds of sexual images trying to make me go find you. Then he started sending my hormones into overdrive so I'd get, um, well anyway, I made him stop, but if you don't come on, he's likely to do it again. I shouldn't _have_ to seduce you, Daniel, should I? I mean, if I have to actually _seduce _you isn't that a sign that something is wrong here?"

"Sam, while having you seduce me would be a wonderful experience, if you are insinuating that it would be the only way to obtain my interest, let me reassure you that your premise is false. I know that for a fact, and if you had noticed the difficulty I was having moving comfortably before I suffered through the _cold_ shower I just endured, you would not doubt my word."

"Oh. Oh, I see. Well, it's good to know that I shouldn't, and won't, have to seduce you, but that you would enjoy it if I did. I'll keep that in mind for future reference. I'm not sure I could do it tonight."

Even though Sam said the last statement very softly, Daniel heard her. "Don't worry, Sam. If you find that you can't, I will understand, and I won't do anything you don't want to, I promise. I know this isn't easy for you, but I hope that it will become easier, and that it will be pleasurable from the very first time."

"As for seducing me, you're right, Sam, you shouldn't have to, and tonight you certainly won't have too. Come with me, while I brush my teeth." They climbed the stairs in a comfortable silence, arms around each other's waists, as they walked down the hall and turned into the guest room. Stepping into the guest bathroom, Daniel grabbed his toothbrush, and just before he started brushing his teeth, he looked over his shoulder at Sam, saying, "Tell me what the images Lantash sent you were."

Sam looked at Daniel from where she leaned against the doorframe, and her breath caught. He was naked from the top of his hips up. The satin pajama bottoms barely skimmed the top of his hips and were snug enough to outline his hips and buns as he leaned over the sink to brush his teeth. Thinking of the images that Lantash had thrown out to her, she asked, "Daniel, were you and Martouf ever naked together?"

Daniel jerked upright, and coughed, thereby spitting his toothpaste onto the mirror, before saying, "Ah, that would be a no, Sam. Why?"

"Because Lantash sent me pictures of you getting into your BDU's, and you were naked. You, um, are really great looking naked, Daniel, but I wondered how he knew. I mean, he even seems to know that you have a birthmark on your left butt cheek shaped kind of like a star."

Daniel finished cleaning off the mirror, the sink, and his face to the litany of, "I will kill him. I will kill him, when he becomes my symbiote. Somehow, I will kill him, and it will be slowly and painfully."

"Why? I thought you said you were never naked with Martouf. Is there something about you and Lantash that I should maybe know, Daniel? Did you two have an affaire?" Sam teased him with a raised brow and a haughty look.

"Yes. We did. It was very torrid. I couldn't get enough of Lantash. He's a fantastic lover. The best lover, I've ever had. I'd never had a male lover before, but he made it wonderful."

Sam sniffed in disdain, "Lying doesn't become you, Daniel. I happen to know that Lantash is not into that, as he has never been made love to by a male. Of course, I suppose he could have been the one making love to you. Now, tell me the truth."

Daniel grinned at her. "Yes, I did get dressed in front of him once, but I had forgotten. I didn't realize he checked me out. It was before our mission to Netu."

"I didn't get the impression he was "checking you out", it was more of a casual, everyone getting dressed type of thing. Teal'c and the Colonel were there, too. I must say that Teal'c is um, quite, ah, well-endow-, er, that is built. Yes, quite well-built." Sam coughed and cleared her throat.

"Lantash showed you pictures of all of us naked? All of us?"

"Well, mostly of you. You're quite a nice hunk yourself, Daniel. I'm impressed. Of course, since he is supposedly dormant, I couldn't tell him that as your teammate I've seen you undressed before and appreciated the show every time, even if it did only go down to the briefs. I guess I owe him one for the preview," Sam smirked at him as he stood staring at her with his jaw dropped. "You're going to catch flies, Daniel."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you could get in a lot of trouble if you aren't careful? I might have to kiss you senseless again."

"Ooh, threats of kissing to senselessness, I like that." Sam smiled at him, enjoying their teasing. Then she said again, so he would know that she had not been teasing, "I've always appreciated when I got a good look of you beefcake, Daniel. Every time. Looking at your body has always been a pure joy. One of those things I've allowed myself to enjoy."

Daniel looked down at the towel in his hands and frowned before throwing it into the sink. "Have you, Sam? You never appeared to."

"No, I never appeared to. But then, I never appeared to favor you over the Colonel, or Teal'c, either, but I manage to end paired up with you more often than not."

Daniel's head shot up, and he looked closely at her. "Yes. Yes, you do. Are you saying that it's deliberate? That you maneuver Jack into that?"

Sam shrugged. "It usually isn't too hard. He doesn't like the techno-babble, or the geek-speak, so he'd just as soon not have to hear either of us. I like listening to you talk about ancient civilizations, though, sometimes. You get excited and your eyes shine. You look really happy. I like it when you look happy Daniel. It makes me feel happy. Can we sit down in here and talk for a few minutes? I think I need to tell you some things. Things I need to say and that you need to know. We talked a little about it earlier, but I think I should go into it a little bit more."

"Okay, Sam. Why don't we go back to my, that is, to our, bedroom then?"

"No, I'd rather do it here, it's kind of neutral. Let's sit on the bed and face one another. All right, now let's hold hands." Sam settled facing Daniel, holding his hands, both of them cross-legged on the bed, comfortable and relaxed, when she started talking softly, "Daniel, I think we should be very frank with each other here."

"I agree, Sam. Honesty in our relationship is the only way it will work for us. Complete honesty. Otherwise, we're probably not going to make it. There are too many things about each of us that affect us and each other to keep anything hidden from the other."

Sam nodded. "Good, I agree completely. That's why I want to say these things now, so they'll be out in the open once and for all."

"All right, Sam, I'm willing to listen, and I won't be judgmental, I promise you. Just start talking and don't worry about anything. I'm here for you."

Sam smiled slightly at him, looked down at the comforter, and then at their clasped hands, before looking back up at him. "From the day I first picked up a report about you and your work on the Stargate until today, you have fascinated me in a way that no other man ever has. The day we met, it was as if I'd met the other half of myself. It was the weirdest feeling. I was studying the dialing device, and the Colonel called me over to meet you. I took one look at you, and it was like I'd known you forever. I told you later that I knew I was going to like you; I think I knew that I was going to love you."

"When Sha'uri kissed you it felt, odd. Not jealousy exactly, just—odd—as if it was not as things should be, and, of course, it meant that we couldn't be more than friends."

"I think this is what Lantash has been trying to tell me, Daniel. That was the moment that I took all of my feelings for you, which could become inappropriate, quietly folded them, and stored them away in a place, a box, called forbidden. We went to the cartouche room, and we were finishing each other's sentences. It was as if we completed each other. Two parts to a whole. But it was forbidden. So we became friends. Really, really good friends, the dearest of friends, but only friends, and if, every so often, there was a flash of some other feeling stirring, I picked it up and put it away with all the others that were forbidden."

"Then I had Jolinar and her memories within me, and I met Martouf and Lantash. I was so confused about my feelings for them. So when Sha'uri died, it didn't matter that the box was forbidden in my mind, because it was still there, and it was still forbidden, but this time it was worse because this time it was forbidden for me—from me_—_but there were times that I ached to open that box, Daniel. This is the first time I've ever admitted that aloud, but it isn't the first time I've been tempted to open it."

"The first time was when I opened my eyes and saw you alive on the Nox world, I could have crushed that box and let every emotion out, but I couldn't. When you destroyed Thor's hammer, I wanted to destroy that box the same way, Daniel. I almost went to you that night."

"Nem, my god, Daniel, do you have any idea what it did to me when I thought you were dead? I shut the lid on the box really tight that time though. I couldn't afford it; it was almost too strong for me to keep it shut up, so I buried it really deeply after Nem—but then there was Cassie. God, I wanted to rip that box apart then, so I tried again to shut it tight, and it stayed shut until I thought you were left on Apophis's ship alone to die. That time when you came back, I almost let it loose again."

"But, you felt it that time, and I knew it, too, so I stepped away—way away—again. I smiled brightly, hugged you, stepped back, and then turned away when what I really wanted to do was drag you to my room and lock you in with me for days. All I wanted to do was hold you to prove to myself that you were really warm and alive. After that, I held that lid down tight even through the sarcophagus incident. But then Ma'chello came along, I thought you would die for him, and I almost let it slip again."

"But, it became easier to shut and bury it after Jolinar, because then it wasn't just Sha'uri, it was Martouf and Lantash as well. So it stayed really deeply buried, for a very long time. Until Sha'uri died—then it shattered again. The crystal skull, when we couldn't find you, now that scared me, it really, really scared me. But what was strange about it was that I was sensing you. I realized that later. I think you knew it, too."

"And now here we are. And Lantash is telling me that it's finally okay for me to take that battered, beaten box out of hiding and open it up to let those feelings out. I'm afraid to though, Daniel. What if they aren't what I thought—or what if you don't feel the same? I'm not sure I can do it just yet. Anyway, there it is. So, now you know."

Daniel clasped her hands firmly and looked at her with a slight smile on his lips and love in his eyes. "Sam, I can't believe you don't know how I've felt about you from the moment I met you. I felt the same thing you felt. That day, when you came through the gate. The kiss Sha'uri gave me—she, well—normally she didn't do that. Looking back, maybe she knew, even then, that you were going to be something to me that she could never be. I felt that same jolt of recognition that you felt. That sense of completion, as if I had finally been finished."

"When we started finishing each other's sentences, it was as if I'd been transported to another dimension where the people actually understood me. It was a deep feeling of coming home. I was astounded as much by you, as I was by what I had found. When Sha'uri was taken, I was devastated, Sam. I loved her, just as you love Martouf and Lantash, but I came to love you quickly, too. I know exactly what you mean about the feelings being forbidden and being put aside and locked away. So were mine."

"Like you, Sam, there were times that I was so close to taking that box out and opening it. You did recognize one of them. I was so worried about you when Cassie—when you—went back down with her. My, god, Sam, my heart was in my throat. When you and Jack disappeared and we couldn't find you. When we went to the Antarctic and you were there, the relief was so great; I can't begin to tell you what I felt. I'm not sure I was even aware of what I felt until later, and then I shook for hours, Sam, hours. Boy, did that box almost get smashed to pieces that night."

"When I got back from Apophis's ship, and realized that you were still aboard it when it blew up; the time until they saw you out there floating was an eternity. Sam to this day, I don't remember anything that I did or said from the time I realized you were still on the ship when it exploded, until they told me you'd been picked up in those gliders. I thought my world had ended, and I'd never told you. But I knew that I never would either, because it was still in the Forbidden box."

"Sam, when Jolinar took you, before we understood about the Tok'Ra, it was as if my nightmare with Sha'uri was starting all over again. I was running on auto pilot. I was so scared for you."

"But, at least we had you. We had your body, and I knew you were in there. I," Daniel stopped and swallowed, and when he looked up at her there were tears in his eyes, "I was so afraid for you, Sam. And then, the ashrak found you, and we thought you were dying. I don't know if I would have survived that. You were so depressed afterward. None of us understood that you were actually grieving for her in a way. I'm not even sure that you realized it yourself at the time."

"Forbidden was awfully close to cracking that time Sam, so close that I had to stay away from you. A lot. I knew you noticed, so I made up for it with flowers and cookies instead of time. But, the reality was that I wanted to be with you more than anything. I just couldn't be there. Not and keep the box from shattering."

"Then, there was Martouf and Lantash, although we didn't know about them until later. That knocked me off my center for a while, until I realized that I could ask nothing of you. I had a wife. You had a right to find out if you could care for them. And, when I finally got to know them, I both respected and liked them. So, there I was caught loving two women and not able to have either of them. Talk about weirder than fiction. I stayed your friend though, Sam, because if that was all I could have, then that would have to be enough. I couldn't leave you completely. I just couldn't."

He drew a very deep breath before confessing. "When Sha'uri gave me the suggestions and I decided to leave the SGC, well, when you hugged me in the suggestion, the day you helped me move stuff, I almost smashed it right there in front of Jack; I needed to be in your arms so badly. Feeling them around me soothed my heart, and I could not tell you. Not only that, but, I could tell that you were really, really upset at my leaving. When I returned, it wasn't just the boy, the child, that I came back for, Sam. It was you. I missed you terribly and on top of my mourning for Sha'uri, it was just too much pain. I just new I had to stay near you. Just being near you was a comfort. So, I listened to the suggestions, I returned_—_to the SGC, true_—_but mostly it was to you. I think it was Sha'uri's way of telling me it was all right, too."

"There have been other times, other places; I'm sure you could probably pick them out with a little thought. I won't go into all of them, it's too painful. God, the nights I would have given anything to be in your arms." The cry was wrung from his heart. "But I couldn't be. For a lot of reasons. Most of all because it wasn't our time yet, and as long as that box existed, I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. And, I always felt that it would hurt you to allow you to see how much I loved you, Sam. So—so I never let you see it. Until now."

"But, I think that it is our time now, Sam," Daniel finished softly as he brought her palm to his lips and kissed it softly. "What do you think? Do we open our forbidden boxes, dump out all those emotions within them, and throw the boxes away?"

Sam brought his hand to her cheek and held it there as she gazed at him. "Yes. I believe that what Lantash is telling me is true. Martouf would want us to do this, for Lantash, for the child, and for us, because there are no longer any obstacles in our path. Our time has come, and we should take it, not throw it away."

Daniel stood beside the bed and held out his hand. "I agree. Let's go to bed, Sam."

Sam stopped just inside their bedroom door. "You know, I will thank the entire universe every day for the rest of my life for bringing you to me, and I meant what I said earlier. I like it when you talk about something you have discovered. It makes me happy to see you so happy."

"It makes me happy when you feel happy, too, Sam. Come on, let's see if we can't make Lantash happy and in the process make ourselves pretty darn happy too."

"I think I'd like that, Daniel."

* * *

Daniel turned his bedside lamp down on the lowest setting it could be on, which was basically little more than a few candles would throw. Sam went to the bathroom and when she came out she removed the long robe she'd been wearing, and Daniel caught his breath. 

No doubt, Major Doctor Samantha Carter had chosen this gown because it was the _"least"_ sexy of them all. What she failed to realize was that it clung to her curves and hinted at what lay there and the light threw shadows that hinted at mysteries hidden and waiting to be unwrapped. The thin straps begged to be pulled down to reveal the rest of the creamy breasts that were pushing against the liquid satin of the material. The slit up the side hid more than it exposed causing an urge to run a hand up there to see what wasn't being shown. The deep plunge in the back that stopped just shy of reaching the pearly globes screamed to be taken seriously. This was not a gown that would stay on a woman's body for any length of time, and he was surprised that she didn't realize it, but it was obvious that she didn't.

Sam frowned as Daniel continued to stare are her. "Daniel? Are you all right?"

He tried to say something once and nothing came out. Finally getting his voice back, he answered, "Sam, you wear something like that, and then ask if I'm okay? Jeez, no, I'm not okay. I think I might just embarrass myself before you even get into the bed. Come here woman, and do something about it before that happens to me, and I have to permanently bury the memories of tonight as too humiliating to remember."

Sam laughed, breaking the tension that was holding her, and she climbed into the bed leaning over Daniel, assuming he was playing with her to make her relax. She reached for him, to tease him, but gasped when she realized he had not been joking. He was that way, and he felt like velvet. Velvet covered steel.

She heard his hissing intake of breath. "Careful, Sam, I wasn't joking about embarrassing myself. I don't think I've ever wanted a woman as badly as I want you right now. There are years of pent up desire within me when it comes to you tonight."

She looked into his eyes and seeing the fire there felt an answering one flame to life in her. She reached over and drew his head toward hers, bringing their lips together, and he lowered them both to the bed. Then the kiss changed; no longer was it the soft sweet kiss of a new love being explored, but a deep yearning and explosion of excitement. This first time was not going to be the easy soft getting to know you loving that they had assumed it would be. They both needed too much, and they both needed it now.

"Oh, god, Daniel. I-I need you. I want you. You, Daniel. I want, I need you, tonight. Only you. Tell me, Daniel, please tell me what you want, what you need. I want to give you what you want from me—what you need from me."

"Sam. Sam, I just need you. I want you. Now, tonight, tomorrow, all of our tomorrows. I want to make love to you; I want you. I just want you. I need you. Come to me, Sam. Show me that you want me. Show me that you need me." Daniel moaned as his lips found hers again.

Finally gasping for breath, he pulled back from her and stripped the pajama bottoms from his hips. Turning to Sam, he helped her untangle the long gown and fling it across the bed and onto the floor. "Let me see you, Sam. Let me love you with my eyes, with my lips, with my hands, and then with my body. Let me love you tonight, Sam of my heart."

"Yes, Daniel, love me tonight. Love me tomorrow night. Just love me. And, I want to love you. Your body is wonderful, so strong. So very strong. I need to feel you loving me."

Daniel laughed gently, "You don't have to ask me twice for that, Sam, I'm more than happy to oblige. You have the softest lips. The very softest lips."

Daniel's lips met hers once more and teased them open gently. He explored her lips, then her cheeks, and her chin. He followed the line of her throat, nipping, kissing, laving, until she was gasping, wanting, needing, more from him. He traced the outline of her ear, and returned to the slenderness of her throat before moving at last to her shoulder.

With one hand, he held her head, his fingers entwined in her hair, as the other hand began to caress her body from hip to shoulder and back again.

While Daniel slowly caressed her body and heated her to flash point, Sam's hands were not idle. She caressed his shoulders and his arms, his chest and his waist.

His kisses invoked a low moan form her. He could not get enough of her. His lips roved from her lips to the sensitive side of her throat again. He looked into her eyes, but saw nothing except acceptance, and love looking back at him. Her eyes were open and there was no doubt in his mind that Sam was with him, and no one else. She didn't close her eyes and pretend he was another man. She was with him and only him. He swooped down and drowned in a long deep kiss.

She cried out into his kiss, crying out his name. Soon, they reached the stars together.

As she came back to earth, she realized that Lantash was awake and aware of her and her sensations, so she said to him,_ "Lantash, that was an indescribable feeling. It's almost too much sensory experience, an overload, but it's fantastic, extraordinary. Wow! That was...awesome." _

Daniel couldn't ever remember feeling quite like this. He felt so completely relaxed and loved.

Slowly, they both returned to reality. Sam moaned and loosened her clasp on Daniel allowing him to move to her side. He pulled her with him until she was lying partway on top of him.

Neither said anything for a while as they lie there, heart rates slowing and breathing calming. Then finally, Daniel said, "Sam, that was pretty—no, it was very good—no that's not true, either; it was, it was amazing, Sam. It was just amazing. At least, it was for me. Thank you. Thank you for giving that to me."

Sam lifted her hand and touched her fingers to his lips. "Sh—sh. No, no, Daniel, don't thank me. I should be thanking you. I-I, it was like that for me, too. It was wonderful for me, too. I, Daniel, I wasn't expecting it to be like this, you know. I mean, I expected it to be good. I just didn't expect it to, to feel like this."

"I know you probably won't understand, but, it feels real to me, Daniel. I believe what Lantash told me earlier. This is real. What I feel for you, it isn't just a rebound thing because of what's happened, this is the true feeling that has been shut up for so long inside that _forbidden_ box. It's what I feel for you, Daniel. So, thank you. I'm so glad. So very, very glad. I love you, Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, and, um, before I forget, Daniel, Lantash shared with me, so that he can share with you when you blend. He told me earlier that others have told him it is a wonderful gift to give a partner. I think you'll be glad he did. I wish I could explain how it felt but I can't, so you'll just have to wait and see for yourself, I guess."

Daniel looked fascinated. "Really? Wow, Sam."

"Oh, yeah, really." Sam wrinkled her brow trying to think of words to describe what she had felt. She couldn't, so she settled for saying, "It was a totally awesome experience. I wouldn't want it every time, it's just too intense. I just can't explain it, Daniel, other than to say it was a wonderful feeling."

"I'm glad you got to experience it, then." He moaned softly, and kissed her lightly. "We need the blankets and sheets, but I so do not want to move yet."

"Then don't. I'm fine for right now as long as you are, too."

Daniel chuckled, "All right, for just a minute or two." Minutes later, finally talking himself into it, he reached down and pulled the blankets and sheets up and around them. Then he reached up and turned out the lights. "The sharing thing that Lantash did with you, it sounds interesting. I'll look forward to it. You really felt it? That really is—intriguing."

He looked down at her, as she smiled up at him. "Our emotions, our feelings for one another are real. They are real for both of us. Don't ever doubt that. Sam of my heart, I love you," Daniel whispered against her lips as he took them in a soft gentle kiss that also said I love you.

Opening her eyes after that sweet caress, she answered, "No, I won't doubt it again. Not anymore." Then she yawned. "I can't believe how sleepy I am all of a sudden. I feel as if every bone in my body is melted. It's like I can't keep my eyes open."

Daniel smiled down at her. "Then we'd better get some sleep. I don't think either of us slept very good last night, so we'll both sleep better tonight, now that we are here and together. Tomorrow's a whole new day, and we'll start fresh again. Good night, Sam."

"Yes, we will. Good night, Daniel." Sam yawned again and snuggled down into the arms that were around her holding her firmly against the warmth of the hard masculine body next to her. She smiled sleepily against his shoulder and kissed him lightly, splaying her fingers across his chest, as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't see the answering smile, or feel the kiss that was pressed against the top of her head.

* * *

As the couple slept, Lantash checked on Samantha's body. Then he did a few complicated things with Daniel's newly deposited DNA, the egg he had readied and released after Sam and Daniel made love, and some chemicals and substances that Earth scientists were just beginning to find out about and barely noticed, as well as some that they still hadn't found and so knew nothing about. In about five days, he should be able to tell Samantha and Daniel that a sibling had joined his brother in her womb, and another layer of protection had been woven around Martouf, his, and Sam's child. 

The newly fertilized egg was heading towards her womb. Five days younger than its brother, it would need special care, possibly for many days, to be sure that it would not be lost. Lantash would make very sure it was all right. By the time these children were born in nine months, whichever one they tested would now test showing paternity as Dr. Daniel Jackson. The masking was in place.

Though no earth science could tell you so, Lantash already knew that one would look very much like Daniel. And, the elder child, though not truly his, would have coloring similar enough that he, too, would resemble Daniel. Except, that is, for the blue-gray eyes with the lush dark lashes, the slightly wavier hair, and the dimple in his chin. Those were from Martouf.

TBC


	8. Seen Through Lantash 7 ABO

* * *

_**Chapter Seven Summary:**_ - _It's been five days since Sam moved in with Daniel, and they became lovers. Now Lantash must tell them about the new baby that will be joining their family. He will tell Sam first and then they will have a special dinner for Daniel and tell him. But, how will Sam see what he had done? And what will she and Daniel discover while seeing things through Lantash's eyes? _

* * *

"_**Italics -** Symbiote-Host communication_

* * *

_**Authors's Note:** This chapter is a little more light-hearted._

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_Chapter Seven _

_Seen Through Lantash's Eyes_

* * *

Sam sat back and looked around the room. She and Daniel had decided that this house would be all right for a while, but they really needed to get a bigger one. They were starting house hunting soon; the problem was what to do in the meantime. 

They had to do something with most of her belongings because her house was now on the market, and it looked like it would sell fairly quickly. In order to get it in good order to show, they had moved all the non-essential furniture and belongings to Daniel's and into storage.

They were in a catch twenty-two. There was no point in moving everything into Daniel's and unpacking because they would just have to repack and move again. But, they couldn't wait to move Sam's stuff until they had the new house, either. They compromised. They filled every spare space in Daniel's house with boxes until they could find a better place for them.

Then, there was the storage unit they rented. It was taking anything she was sure she wouldn't need in the immediate future. Stuff from the basement, the attic, and excess furniture, well, almost all of her furniture, things like that.

She had her eye on Daniel's garage as the boxes' temporary home, and she insisted yesterday that the guys clean out Daniel's garage, throw out useless junk (although her idea of useless and theirs were obviously not even in the same country), then move all of these boxes out of the house and into the cleaned out garage. They had managed to do most of it in one evening.

Finally, she had the last one out. Well the last one from this room. The rooms that were left that had boxes in them didn't matter yet; although, they still might have to be cleared out. Daniel's den and library had mattered, and they had been emptied of boxes last night.

The guest rooms mattered. If her father or anyone else came to stay, they needed those rooms. Hence, the cleaning and removal of the boxes from this one. She had just finished doing that herself today. There hadn't been a lot of boxes in there, but some of them had been heavier than she expected. It was a good thing that Lantash had been able to increase her strength, even if he did complain incessantly the entire time.

She walked down the hall to the bedroom that she and Daniel now shared and flopped onto the bed, arms outstretched. She'd been so tired the last few days. She and Daniel had only been in his house five full days, and they had spent all of them packing her belongings during the days, and moving them in the evenings. Two weeks from this weekend, they would all be gathering here on Saturday for a cookout. Jack would cook, he said, all they had to do was get the beer and supply the furniture. She sure hoped she'd have a little more energy by then.

"_Lie down and take a nap, Samantha." _

"_I'll be okay, Lantash. I just need to go get something to eat and a glass of juice or something," _Sam stated as she started to get up from the bed.

Lantash sighed_. "Samantha, my statement was not a suggestion, or a request." _

Sam sat back down on the side of the bed. _"Lantash? What do you mean by that?" _

"_I mean that you have been doing more than I should have allowed you to do, and I now must see to it that you do no harm to yourself. The truth is that if you wish to be up and about for us to go house hunting or to look at baby furniture, then you will need to spend some of your time in bed today and tomorrow." _

"_Why is that?" _

"_Because the little one you carry is trying to became stable. I do not want you to lose it. Now, perhaps, you should shower, and get into a nightgown, and then we will talk. We will go get you something to eat and drink as well. The situation is not desperate. If you nap now, by this evening you will probably be able to be up all you desire. It is only a precaution." _

"_All right. But, as soon as I am settled in bed you are going to explain this to me. I want to know what is going wrong." _

"_Of course. I will be happy to. But, Samantha, there is not really anything "going wrong" there is simply a little instability." _

Sam snorted and headed for the bathroom. Unfortunately, with Lantash as her symbiote, she couldn't even get upset and worried, he just calmed her with whatever it was he used to calm her with.

An hour later Sam had showered, eaten, and was ready for a nap. She stretched out in the bed and realized just how good it felt.

"_Do you know when Daniel will return, Samantha?" _

"_Mm, later this evening, I think. He said something about finishing packing up the things in the basement at my house, and then he was going to put it into storage, before going on to the realtors. I don't expect him until about six or so. Why?" _

"_Well, I thought you might want to fix a nice meal and have candlelight, some romantic music, and flowers. Is that not what Tau'ri women do when they have an announcement to make to their mate?" _

Sam frowned. What, in the world, was Lantash talking about? _"Well, yes, sometimes. But why would I do that? You want me to announce I got the boxes out of one of the guest bedrooms? Or do you mean a celebration type thing? Like celebrate our getting a realtor and looking for a house? I guess I could do that." _

"_No, there is something else for you and Daniel to celebrate. Or, at least, I hope that you will consider it something worth celebrating." _

From lying on her side, Sam rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed. _"Tell me, Lantash, is there something that I should know that you have not told me that, perhaps, you should have?" _

She closed her eyes as she waited for his answer._ "Yes, I suppose there is. Samantha, there is not, as we all supposed, going to be only one baby." _

Sam's heart leaped_. "Twins? I'm having twins? Why didn't you tell me before now, Lantash? You said there was some problem. That I needed to rest because the little one was—come to think about it—you said "trying to get stable". What did that mean? Is one smaller than the other one? Is there a serious problem? What should I do? I'd better call Janet, right away." _

Taking control and stopping her to get her attention, Lantash laid her back down on the bed. _"Samantha, you must promise me that you will listen to what I have to say before you say, or do, anything else. Please, stay quietly in the bed." _He slowly released control back to her and when she made no other move to leave the bed, but simply sat up against the pillows and made herself comfortable, he decided he could continue.

"_First, you are not having twins. Yes, before you question me, I know what I am talking about. Let me continue." _When she made no move to say anything more, he said quietly_, "Thank you." _

"_No doubt you remember the first night you and Daniel became intimate with each other. Something happened that night. That night, Daniel became a father. You see, Samantha, you had another egg almost ready to emerge. My blending with you pushed it into ripeness. Well, actually, I had to, ah, continue its ripening because your body had stopped producing the hormones needed to continue it once you became pregnant with Martouf's child." _

"_Therefore, I encouraged it to ripen and release. I allowed it to meet and mate with Daniel's sperm and today, it settled into your womb. I have watched over it since that night. It is a little unsteady today, so I am asking you to rest for its sake. I want to make sure it attaches firmly. That is all. This is the most delicate time for the new embryo and it is often within the first few weeks that babies are lost. Therefore, although everything is perfect, I wish to take precautions to be sure that it continues to be perfect." _

"_Daniel's." _

"_Yes, that is correct." _

"_You encouraged and allowed me to become pregnant with Daniel's child." _

Lantash sighed, _"Yes, exactly, Samantha." _Lantash hesitated and Sam could have sworn he was squirming._ "Martouf's is the first, the eldest. This one is younger by approximately six days." _

Sam sat stunned as emotions ran through her. Two. There were two tiny beings growing in her. Two. She swallowed, feeling panic rise. How could she take care of two infants? She didn't even know what to do with one!

"_Samantha, I promise you that it will be all right. We will hire nannies to help you. You will not become worried about that." _

Sam nodded as the idea finally penetrated her mind. It did not take her long to realize that, with a little planning, it could be done. Then the scary thoughts of two tiny beings gave way to the wonder of the fact that this one was Daniel's. He would be thrilled, she knew.

She started to smile. _"What a sweet thing to do, Lantash. You wanted Daniel to have this, didn't you? It's a gift from us to him?" _

"_Yes, it is, but, Samantha, I must be truthful, there is more to it than that, and I believe that it will not show me in so favorable a light." _

Sam nodded to him understanding that there was more to come._ "All right," _she said quietly,_ "I'm listening. Why is what you have done so terrible?" _

So, Lantash began to explain how he had used certain substances from Daniel and from her and, that through a rather complicated process, he had insured that no test now done on Earth would show any DNA other than Daniel's and hers in either of the children. He had masked Martouf's DNA. It was still there, nothing had actually been changed. However, it had been masked, and by their present methods, it would remain so. In addition, if one child of her womb was Daniel's, it only made sense that the other one was as well.

As she listened, Sam realized what one thing was that was bothering him, so when he finished his explanation, she said softly, _"Lantash, you think I'll be angry because you didn't ask me."_

"_You have a right to be, Samantha. I did not protect you the first time, and I deliberately arranged for it to happen the second time. I am sorry if you are unhappy about what I have done."_

"_Lantash, I am so thankful and grateful to you, for both times. I love you. And, trust me, I will love your children, our children. I am not now, nor will I be, angry about this. I'm very happy and pleased to be carrying not only Martouf's child, but Daniel's as well." _

"_And, Lantash, I understand that you are willing to do anything to protect us. You are doing everything you can to assure that neither these children, nor Daniel, or I, will ever come under scrutiny, and I could never fault you for that. I love you for the caring being that you are, more than I can possibly tell you. Don't ever doubt that. Please." _She reassured him by sending as much love to him as she possibly could. He had nothing to be worried about. He was doing everything he could to protect them all.

"_Now, help me to sleep, because if we have a celebration dinner to fix, er, well, maybe we'll call in some take out; I should take a nap."_

_"This calling in of taking out makes no sense to me, but I will lull you to sleep regardless, my beloved." _

* * *

Sam awoke to find herself on the phone ordering flowers. Deep red roses and carnations. Three dozen. Good grief, didn't Lantash realize how many roses a dozen was? She sat back quietly and watched him as he dug through her shoulder bag throwing things onto the bed and muttering to himself about little plastic cards and what good they were, if one could not find them. After ransacking her entire bag and scattering its contents across the bed, he finally decided to look inside her billfold and came across them. 

Then it was decision time. Still she made no sound, no move that would alert him that she was no longer asleep in her body. He discarded the driver's license deciding it was not the correct thing. Sam made a mental note of where he threw it in case she needed to find it later. Finally, he returned to the phone and asked what they needed again before returning to the cards muttering visa, visa. Ah, here it was. Of course, visa. He returned to the phone to announce that he had discovered it in his billfold. Then he sat and waited. And, obviously, they waited.

They finally asked for the number, and he asked what number? They told him, and he began to read it off at once. They were satisfied. She would be embarrassed when they delivered the flowers because they would think she was an idiot, but considering he was an alien being in an alien environment, he had managed quite well. She wondered what he would attempt next. She did not have long to wait. He had been busy while she slept.

He must have called Janet because he had the number of a place that did really nice take out on fairly short notice, if you were willing to pay for it. Evidently, he felt that her plastic was willing to pay for it, because he called, and proceeded to tell them what the occasion was, explained the situation, as far as not being exactly sure of when the meal would be served, asked what they suggested in that type of situation, approved their suggestions, and told them when to deliver it. Five thirty. So, it would go in the oven to be kept warm. She could do that and it would keep well.

She found herself wondering what good it did her to sleep if her body was up and moving, but then realized that Lantash had probably not been up for very long. It had been several hours since she had lain down according to the bedside clock. She had slept for a very long time.

Then she found herself on her feet and looking at herself through her own eyes, but not through her own eyes, exactly. She watched as she went to the closet and began going through every dress she owned, none of which seemed to satisfy Lantash. He took out every one, examined it, tossed it aside and reached for the next until he had searched through them all.

He stood with her hands on her hips obviously disgusted. Then he seemed to remember something and headed down the hall to another closet. The one where Daniel had put her really good clothes. He looked through them, frowning, and then stood contemplating them. He proceeded to look at the grandfather clock at the end of the hall and turned back to the closet. He sighed and shook his head.

Finally seeming to come to a decision, he grabbed them all and hauled them back to the bedroom. He again went through the exercise of examining and discarding, but this time there was a second pile that grew beside the original one of dumped dresses.

When he finished, he shoved the discards off onto the floor, and from there, as an afterthought, he picked them up and deposited them in a chair. When a portion of them repeatedly slid off, he picked those up and threw them into another chair. As many of those fell from the pile, due to the slickness of the materials, he continued to find unused surfaces and haphazardly placed them upon them. Sam was afraid she was going to shriek or cry soon and let him know she was awake, so she mentally counted quietly and averted her eyes as she was learning to do.

She watched herself strip and then she became embarrassed. There was no doubt, whatsoever, that Lantash was the one looking at and touching her. She could see the longing in his eyes and feel it in his touch. He wanted her so much it was almost more than she could bear. And, she wanted him. She couldn't have moved, or made a sound, if she had wanted to let him know she was awake, but she didn't. Never had she seen such naked yearning and need. She felt the shudder of his desire shake her and knew exactly how he felt because she felt his desire as well, but not as a woman, as a man. It was sharp and aching and so deep with longing she was surprised he did not go to his knees with it. Their breath burned in their lungs as he tried to control the need and finally he exhaled. This yearning was tearing him—and now her—apart.

At last, he closed her eyes and turned to the drawers that contained her undergarments. He was breathing slowly and deeply forcing his desire to retreat. She had never appreciated his iron will and control so much before. Having this intimate view and learning how very much effort it was taking was enlightening. Little by little and step by step, he was forcing the emotions back and getting them under control, as he forced himself to begin the ritual of dressing.

By the time he found her garter belt and stockings, something she only did on special occasions and he would be aware of that, he was once again in command of himself. He began trying on the dresses he had laid out on the bed. He suddenly stopped, looked down at himself, and took a deep breath, before turning back to the pile of dresses. He appeared to come to some momentous conclusion, before once again quickly going through not only that stack, but also all of the others scattered around the room. When he finished, the entire bed was covered with clothes as was every other available surface and the pile he was trying on now contained only blue dresses. Sam had no idea why.

He finally picked out a simple deep blue gown with a deep scooped neckline in the front and plunging scoop in the back. He had to take her bra back off, but that was okay because the gown had one built in. It enhanced the blue of her eyes. He found her earrings and a necklace that went well with it. Then he found blue heels that matched the dress and he spent some time walking around the room in them. Realizing that it was almost 16:45 hours, he scooped the scattered contents of her shoulder bag into a pile and dumped them haphazardly back into it, before throwing it on top of the dresses. Then he sat down on the bed and turned his attention to her.

"_Samantha, my love, you must wake up now," _He nudged her gently and spoke softly.

"_Lantash, beloved, I am awake now," _Sam said, gently and easily back, obviously wide awake.

"_So, you are. Um, how long have you been awake, Samantha?" _Lantash sounded distinctly uneasy. It was obvious he was wondering how much she had seen and heard.

"_Oh, since about the time you trashed my shoulder bag looking for my credit card to pay for the flowers and our dinner." _Sam grinned at him unabashedly as she literally felt him squirm. Ah, yes, he was definitely feeling the heat. Maybe she should turn it up? No, that wouldn't be fair. He might get some from Daniel tonight, if he took part of the news the wrong way, though she didn't think he would. She was looking forward to telling him that, since he had made this second child possible, he was the one that would be telling Daniel that he was going to be a father for real. In nine months. Sam smiled serenely at him. She really thought that if symbiotes could sweat he would be doing it right now.

"_Oh. You were sleeping when I checked, and I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you would tell me to give your body back when you woke up." _Lantash was asking her how much she had seen of his inner demons, and that was something she would not let him worry about. She realized that Lantash would be uncomfortable if he knew that she had seen his hunger and need of her. He would not be ashamed of it; he would just prefer that she remain unaware of just how much his enforced stay within her body was costing him.

It would be kinder to let him think she had been sleepy and dozed through part of the entire dressing scene. _"I was still dozing on and off. Actually, I got bored with the fashion show, since I already know what dresses I own, so about the time you took off down the hall for my good ones, I dozed off again. I don't really know what you finally picked out. Which one is it?" _

_"So you were not awake when we were getting dressed?" _

_"No, not really. I was kind of curious as to how you would do, without outside help, so I kind of deliberately let myself sleep. Can I see now?"_ Thank goodness he was preoccupied with other things and wasn't picking up that she was lying. Normally, that was something it was very difficult for them to do with one another. Lying to each other just was not something that either of them could do very well.

_"Certainly." _He sounded much more like Lantash should. He was back to his confident, in control, self.

"_You did very well, Lantash, but you'd make a terrible woman," _Sam finally pronounced firmly.

"_And why is that, if I did well in my choice?" _

"_Because you left the wreckage of a class five tornado behind you," _she retorted as she turned around and surveyed the disaster that used to be Daniel's, and was now their, bedroom._ "And you forgot all about make-up and hair." _

"_Make-up and hair? But you have hair, Samantha, and I do not know this make-up." _

"_I rarely wear more than a little lipstick, so you probably wouldn't know that, but by hair, I mean fixing it up a little. You'll see." _Sam headed for the bathroom and did her hair and _make-up_, which Lantash declared a pointless waste of time because she was beautiful without it, but he agreed that next time he would allow more time for it and hair. Luckily, Sam's hair was not difficult at the best of times and with a little imagination and a couple of pretty clips she had something dressier than her normal _do_ rather quickly.

Still, she was rushed once the food and flowers arrived in order to get the food in the oven, the table set, the flowers set around, the soft music on, and the candles lit before Daniel walked in the front door. She had hoped that she would have the table finished and the music on long before the food and flowers arrived. Unfortunately the longer than normal _dressing_ time put everything later than it would normally have been. However, the scent of the roses and the rose scented candles she had chosen helped to set a romantic mood. The room looked and smelled wonderful, and no one could have known that having everything ready on time had been a near-run race.

"_Lantash, are the babies all right? Have I been rushing around too much? Is there any problem? I mean, I feel fine, but I felt fine this afternoon too." _

"_I am monitoring them closely, Samantha, and I would tell you if I felt there was a problem, I promise you. I see no problems at all after these first few days, really, although the first few weeks can also be delicate. However, everything is going quite well, and I foresee no problems at all. You were not lifting so much the other days as you were today. I simply felt you should rest for a while and let things settle. Once you did, I was sure the babes were still all right." _

Sam sighed with relief, saying,_ "I love you, Lantash." _Then there was no more time for anymore talk because Daniel was walking in the door, and when he did, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Sam? What's going on?"

She cleared her throat before saying, "I just thought we might like a nice dinner instead of hamburgers and take out pizza for a change, Daniel."

Sam was nervous now that the time had actually come to be with him in a more romantic setting. Her nervousness getting to her, she rushed on into speech, "Listen, the food is in the oven. Why don't you go shower and change, and then we'll eat, all right? I just thought we should be together in a, kind of, celebration type of way, you know. Do you mind?"

"No. Actually, you beat me to it by a day or so. I was thinking of doing something like this, kind of like a more normal dating kind of thing, or not even that, more of a newly married kind of thing. So, I'll start it. Hey, honey, I'm home. Wow. This looks great. Mind if I take a quick shower? Are we celebrating something, or is this a just us home alone and up close and personal night?"

Sam picked up their game at once and answered in her role of young academic's wife at home, "Yes, sweetheart, you have time for a shower, and yes, we are celebrating, but that's a surprise for later and then maybe we'll add the up close and personal if you think you're ah, still 'up' to it." She tossed him a teasing look as she went to get the wine. Would you like some wine?"

"Sure, I'll have some to take up with me if you don't mind. I think I'm 'up' to that and a whole lot more." Daniel walked to the sideboard and poured himself a half a glass of wine, and dropped a swift kiss on her lips. Then leaving his role, he said firmly, "I really won't be long, Sam."

Answering in the same normal tones, she looked at him and nodded, "That's okay, Daniel. Go. The sooner you get back the sooner we get fed."

"That," he agreed, "is a true statement."

He bounded up the stairs and came to a screeching halt in the bedroom door. "Sam? What happened in the bedroom? Were you attacked? Did someone start to ransack the place, but only got as far as this room? I know, there was an odd meteorological phenomenon in our bedroom, and a tornado formed here without rain, right? What happened? Are you all right? Where's the blood? Should I call the police? Did you file a report? Should we call the insurance company?"

"Daniel that is quite enough," Lantash said from behind him. "I will clean it up as you take your shower. I am afraid that I am responsible for the somewhat untidy appearance of the room."

"Lantash? You did this? What, you couldn't find your pantyhose? You misplaced your lipstick?"

Lantash frowned at him, but since it was Sam's face, it didn't have the same affect that, say, Teal'c's, might have had. "I was trying to dress her, while Samantha was sleeping. She was tired from moving all the boxes from the guest room to the garage. I told her to take a nap, but since the special dinner was to be tonight, I took it upon myself to prepare her. I do not yet know women's clothing needs, likes, or dislikes. Additionally, Tau'ri clothing is somewhat different than those worn by the Tok'Ra, or most other worlds that we know."

"It appears that when women prepare for a special occasion there are multiple choices to be made, the majority of which I was unaware before I began. Not only as to which color one will wear, but in the same color. Did you know that Samantha owns seven gowns that are black, and yet each one of them is different? How can one decide which black gown to wear? Why not simply have one black gown?"

Daniel sat on the bed and stared at Lantash. "How many blue ones does she have?" He asked, seemingly fascinated.

"To which shade of blue do you refer?" The lights, the mediums, or the darks? And to which type of fabric are you referring? Some are obviously much more formal than others. It was the same with the black. Some of them were obviously quite formal while others were very much not, so it is a complicated question to answer. If you want all blue articles of clothing then it becomes even more complicated. The process of dressing is unlike a man's as well."

"First one must decide which color of undergarment to wear. They come in all colors. At least," he sighed deeply, "I assumed that was what one did first, but then I realized that I was wrong. I realized that one probably matched one's undergarments to ones outer clothing. Since I had already chosen Samantha's undergarments, that choice cut down on my selection of gowns. I had chosen dark blue undergarments, and rather than change them, I matched her gown to her undergarment."

_"Aha,"_ Sam thought, "_now I know why we had the frenzied revisiting of the dresses and then only had blue gowns from which to choose." _It was all she could do to keep from laughing.

"And after all that trouble, when I put the gown on, I realized that with this gown she could not wear the top part of the undergarment, so I had to remove it." He turned around to show Daniel the back of the dress to prove his point and heard the sharp intake of breath that said Daniel was impressed with the expanse of bare skin. "It seems that this gown comes with its own undergarment already matched and attached to it. To me that seems to be a much more logical solution than to have separate undergarments. Although," he murmured thoughtfully, "the separate undergarments do look very nice, I must admit."

Lantash stopped picking up and sorting dresses and looked at Daniel as he stacked another dress. "You must shower instead of helping me with this, Daniel. I will be finished by the time you are ready to eat. It looks much worst than it is."

Daniel sighed and handed over the dress he was holding up and looking at through new eyes. He should shower, but he had found the glimpse into the feminine world through Lantash's eyes fascinating.

"What else, Lantash? Talk to me while I shave, at least."

"As I told you, the first thing I tried to do was the undergarments, which I matched. Then I had to figure out the—the—I am sorry I do not know the name, but it holds up the stockings."

"Garter belt"

"All right, the garter belt. I had to determine how it went on, for sure, though I remembered Samantha wearing it for us, so I was fairly confident I knew how it should look, and I remembered unsnapping the little holders. Then, I did not understand the stockings. She had stockings that only came up partway on her legs when we saw them, but all I found, at first, were odd looking little things that looked like children's leggings, but were made out of the material of the stockings."

"Pantyhose," Daniel interrupted.

"What?"

"Those stocking things are called pantyhose. They are stockings that don't need anything to hold them up. They are all one piece. Convenient for women, not a big turn on unless she wears French cut without underwear, which can be pretty darn sexy, and we won't go there right now, so go on with your narrative."

Lantash nodded accepting his remarks and filing the information away for later contemplation. "I knew those, the pantyhose, were not right, so I continued to look until I found the correct stockings. Do you know how long it takes a woman to get dressed, Daniel? It took me a very long time to find and don those stockings. One must be extremely careful that one does not snag one's fingers in them and cause a hole to develop. If that happens, then a distressing tear begins and will not stop no matter what one does."

"It is a good thing that Samantha keeps more than one pair of these stockings here. I had to try three times before I managed to get a pair on without ruining them. What is worse, they come in different colors that are only subtly different. At one point, I had on two stockings one of which was beige and one of which was sand. These," he said, as he unemotionally contemplated them, while holding out his leg for Daniel's inspection, "are a light suntan. I prefer them to the lighter colored ones. The only pair of this color she had are these that I am wearing, Daniel, so if I had ruined one of them, I would have had to wear one of the other colors."

"It is a nerve wracking situation to be in. I never realized before now how stressful dressing to go to a formal, or semi-formal, event can be for a woman. One false step and you must begin over, perhaps from the foundation up. If the dress you choose has something wrong, you may have to change completely all the way down to your undergarments. All of this takes time."

He sighed, obviously disappointed in himself. "I did not allow enough, and Samantha had almost none in which to do _hair and make-up_. I did not know about them, so I allotted no time whatsoever for their accomplishment. Fortunately, Samantha is very quick and did not take long to do them. She did not, however, she informed me later, as we set the table and found the candles, have time to do _nails,_ toes or fingers."

He frowned as he once more contemplated his error in timing, and then sighed again, as it was too late to do anything about it now. He looked up and realized that Daniel was still there. "Daniel, you should be shaving, as you said you would. I will continue with this. You must stop and get showered and dressed."

Daniel grimaced and sighed. "All right. Take those down to the closet and come back. Then you can tell me the rest while I shave. I promise I'll be started by the time you're back."

Lantash nodded and finished picking up the gowns, taking them down the hall and hanging them up. Daniel was good to his word and was shaving when he returned, so Lantash took up his narrative where he had left off.

"The last thing I had to choose was shoes, Daniel. The only ones that Samantha has that matched this gown were those." He nodded to the shoes sitting on the carpet near the door.

"Have you ever tried to walk on a piece of material no larger than the end of one of your pencil erasers that is three inches high? It is extremely difficult. I had to practice for at least fifteen minutes, before I could get across the floor without twisting one of Samantha's ankles. Do you know what is even worse?"

Daniel grunted a negative from behind his shaving cream, as Lantash came to stand behind him in the open doorway his hand still holding Sam's shoulder bag after re-stuffing all of its contents back into it from where he had spilled them during the cleanup. "When Samantha took over her body and stood up, I was on full alert to take over at once, as soon as she wobbled the first time, but Daniel, she never even wavered. She walked all over the house—down the stairs, across the tile in the kitchen, over small loose rugs on slick hardwood floors. She carried things, turned, twisted, bent, and stretched with ease. When she started the music, she danced. All with these shoes on and without as much as a falter. It was alarming at first, and then it was quite lowering."

Seeing the look of bewilderment in Sam/Lantash's eyes, Daniel wiped the rest of the shaving cream from where he had finished shaving, turned, and smiled at him. "Lantash, on earth, from the time little girls are, oh, wow, I'm not even sure how young, probably three, four, five years old, they start playing in their mother's high heels. That's what those shoes are called. Obvious, huh? High heels. They also get little "_princess sets_" that have little high heeled shoes. Our little girls learn how to walk on those things practically from the beginning. Don't feel bad about it. Really. It's a woman thing. Most of them can do it. Don't worry about it."

"Truly, Daniel? Female children are taught to walk on these small areas?"

"Truly, Lantash."

"But, for what purpose?"

"Well, see that's the part that really kind of sucks. They learn it because it makes their legs look so damn sexy, and men love to see a woman in a pair of really high heels walking across the floor. Think about it. I'll bet Sam did it for you, didn't she? Didn't you notice her legs and hips? Her ass? The way it made her body curve? Her back? Her shoulders? How great they looked? It's because of what the high heels cause the muscles to do. It can throw their entire body into certain positions that look, well, hot."

"Men, in our society, have engrained it into our women, and that's why they all know how, practically as soon as they can walk; yes, that's an exaggeration, but you get the idea. It's a sad statement about the male of the species, isn't it? It's too bad that women don't tell us to go take a hike instead of trying to please us and getting hurting feet and bad backs in the process."

"I'm going to shower while you finish up in the bedroom, if there is anything else that needs straightened up."

"All right, Daniel." He paused, obviously deep in thought, then turned back to ask, "Daniel, will our daughter be taught to wear these _high heels_?"

"That's a hard question to answer. I'd love to say no. But, it's not fair to a girl-child to deny her what all of her peers will learn to do. I would guess she will, yes."

Lantash nodded. "Then, she will have a very good teacher. Her mother is very sexy in these _high heels_."

Daniel laughed, as he stepped into the shower. He couldn't argue with that. Not the least little bit.

Daniel showered as quickly as he could, but Lantash was true to his word and everything was cleared up by the time he was finished. It had been more scatter than true mess. Mostly dresses that needed hung up. He shook his head. It was a good thing Lantash wasn't staying female. He just didn't seem to be cut out for it.

Daniel dressed nicely in a pair of dark blue slacks and gray shirt with a very thin dark blue stripe. He left the collar open and put on a matching dark blue blazer. Not extremely dressy, but definitely matching Sam.

Daniel wasn't sure what had brought this on tonight, but he had a feeling it was more than just a romantic dinner for three. Sam had something to tell him, and it must be something good, or she wouldn't have gone to all this trouble of the traditional good news kind of romantic dinner. His lips quirked. Maybe she was going to propose. Considering the ring he'd brought home, he hoped not, because he had planned to do that. He should ask Lantash if he thought she would like it before he offered it though. Yeah, he'd do that sometime before he actually asked her. All right. Well, that was for later. At the moment, he needed to be heading down the stairs.

He needed to find out the honor for which this romantic dinner awaited below. He was becoming anxious and excited. Maybe Lantash knew the sex of the baby? That would be exciting. The only thing that would be more so was if it was twins. Maybe it was! Suddenly feeling more nervous, Daniel started down the stairs. He was looking forward to this evening and whatever Sam and Lantash had to tell him.

TBC


	9. The Gift 8 ABO

_**Chapter Eight Summary - **__Daniel and Sam are having a 'special' dinner because Sam has an announcement to make. Before they can get to that, Daniel has to confess to something he did at her house. Lantash astonishes both Sam and Daniel with some rather important information about something he (and Martouf) are giving them. But, what will Daniel think of the most important gift of all? Will he even consider it a gift? How will he respond to the news? Sam and Lantash can only hope he will accept it, along with their growing love for him. _

_**Pairing:**__ - Sam/Lantash/Daniel _

_**Rating**__ - PG – 13

* * *

_

"_**Italics" **– Symbiote-Host communication

* * *

_

_**Ann'wyld** – Beloved _

**_Mer Ann'wyld_**_ – My Beloved_

**_Cariad kea_**_ – Dear one_

_**Mer Cor** – My Heart _

_

* * *

_

**_Always Be Ours_**

_Chapter Eight_

_The Gift

* * *

_

Sam smiled at him as he came down the stairs. "I'm afraid the meal's been in the oven for a while, but it was all in foil, so it didn't dry out. Lantash told them we wouldn't know how long it would have to be held, so their suggestions really look like they are no worse for being on warm in the oven."

"Lantash?" Daniel asked, as he took bowls and serving utensils from her.

"Yes, Lantash. I woke up to him calling in the order for the flowers and the meal. He did all of it. I was very impressed. He was even very adept at using my credit card. You might not want to leave yours lying around unless you want the next purchase to be on you." Sam was laughing, and Daniel could tell that she was laughing as much at something that Lantash was saying as what she was telling him, although he also knew that she found it amusing as well.

"Getting to be quite the shop by phone and credit card guru is he? I suppose next he'll learn how to shop online, and then we'll never know what will arrive next."

He watched the glow that told him Lantash was going to talk to him, and he grinned, waiting.

"What is this online of which you speak? Is there a way to purchase items of which I am unfamiliar? I wish to explore all of the possibilities before I decide which is most preferable. Later in her pregnancy, Samantha will not be as likely to wish to go out to shop. I would suspect that the last two to three months she will sit and lie a great deal."

"Women on Earth sometimes work right up until the baby is born Lantash. But, we'll do whatever is best for her, you know that."

"Yes, of course. This online?"

Daniel grinned again, "I'll show you how in a few days, okay? We're going to shop for baby stuff the old fashioned way first. The crib and bassinet will be picked out by all three of us in person, seeing what we are getting. All right?"

"Samantha is in total agreement, so I, too, will agree. She says, however, that it would be prudent to look _online_ to get some ideas about what each of you like, and in that way have things in mind before we set out to do the actual _looking_. I must tell you that I agree with what she is showing me, Daniel. It seems a logical way to set about this particular expedition."

Daniel nodded, agreeing, "I think that's a good idea, too, Lantash. It can help us narrow down the stores we want to go to, as well."

Nodding his agreement with them both, he said, his voice quite serene and calm, no sign of his excited anticipation showing through, "I will give Samantha back to you now, Daniel," and he smiled as he left. Sam's smile grew as she looked across the table at Daniel. This was nice. She was enjoying it, and he looked like he was, too. She just hoped he was as happy about what Lantash had done as she was.

Maybe she should be angry, but she just couldn't be. Everything they could do to protect this child of Martouf's, no matter how obscure, had to be done. And, if giving Daniel a gift of his own child along with Martouf's would also help to hide that child under one more layer of protection, then she was more than happy to do it. She'd carry triplets if it would help. Maybe she should ask Lantash. "_No, Samantha, there is no need_."

"_Oh, well, all right."_

"Daniel, did you finish the basement today, or do we both need to go back again?" Sam asked, as they ate their meal. They might as well get the incidental things out of the way.

"Mm. I think I finished it up for the most part. There are a few things left, but I threw out all the old paint, except for the ones that were house paint, and we'll leave them for whoever buys it. Everything else is boxed and ready to go to the storage building tomorrow evening, as soon as Jack and Teal'c get here with Jack's truck.

"Good, I was hoping we had sorted everything out the other day. I'm glad we didn't miss a bunch of stuff and need to go back. Are we about to get it then?"

"I think so, Sam. All the stuff that is in the house for showing it still has to be packed, but that isn't much compared with what we've moved out."

"No. No, it isn't. Daniel," Sam paused and then forced herself to say in as normal a tone as she could, yet softly, "Daniel, I want to thank you for doing so much at the house by yourself—without—well, without me there helping you to pack stuff up. I know it isn't fair to you that you've had so much of the responsibility for getting things ready to go…"

"Sam, stop." Daniel broke into her obviously painful speech while watching her with sympathy. "You helped to sort everything. That part kept your mind busy. If you had been there as everything was packed as well, you would have had way too much time to think, and there would have been way too many things to jar your memories. I was happy to do it for you. Once the sorting was finished, there was no reason for you to return there and put all three of us through that. Please, Sam, I wanted to do that for us—for all of us—really, because we all would have felt each other's pain. It was better this way, and I think we can all admit that."

Sam blinked rapidly as she gazed at the tabletop. God, Daniel was the sweetest man on earth, or maybe even in the entire universe. She was so very lucky to have him to love and to be loved by him. "_No, __**mer ann'wyld, we**__ are lucky to have him. He is truly an amazingly loving, caring man. I, too, am coming to love him deeply, and I shall care for him to the very best of my ability. Never shall Daniel be hurt physically or emotionally, if there is any way in which I can protect him, this I promise you,"_ Lantash spoke to her in answer to the thoughts she sent out. Of course, they both knew that he could not protect Daniel from a great many things, but each understood the sentiment behind the vow, and exactly what it meant. Lantash would do whatever he could, and if he could not stop or keep Daniel from being hurt, then he would do his very best to mitigate it as much as possible.

Sam sent him a warm embrace in return, saying, "_I know, __**cariad kea**__, and I agree. We will both protect him as much as we can from as many hurts as possible." _

Lantash hesitated for a moment before saying, gently, "_He and Martouf are much alike, my Samantha. Both have tender hearts and loving ways. We will cherish Daniel always, because he truly deserves to be cherished by those that love him. My Martouf was so much like him—."_ He stopped, his voice suspended by emotions too deep to control if he continued speaking of his missing mate. _"Enough of that. Do not misunderstand; he is not Martouf, and I have come to love him for who and what he is, not because he reminds me of Martouf. That is simply a bonus in one way—and a heartache—in another. Now, you must answer him, Samantha, __**mer cor**__. Do so knowing that we both love, admire, and appreciate him deeply, for himself, just as he is."_

Sending her heartfelt agreement to Lantash, she brought her eyes up to Daniel's and told him, "I appreciate it more than I'll ever be able to tell you, Daniel mine. And, I love you more than words can possibly convey."

Daniel cleared his throat before continuing, "You are very welcome, Sam, you know that. I'll do anything and everything I can to help you through this."

He cleared his throat again, and Sam realized that he looked a little apprehensive. She sat quietly, waiting for whatever it was he had to tell her, not knowing what to say to put him more at ease, but wishing she could think of something, anything.

A third throat clearing and a quick deep breath and Daniel told her, "I—as I packed the stuff up—I realized that there were some things in the pile to be thrown out that I really think you may want someday. I know you don't think you do now, but I, I really believe, that, someday, you might. I set them aside and boxed them separately from all of the other stuff, and they are in the storage unit. I really, really think that the day will come that you will want our son to have them."

Sam caught her breath, knowing exactly about which things Daniel was talking. Long ago, after she had met Martouf and Lantash, she had found herself doing silly things. She had coffee mugs made with their names on them, and when they spent the weekend with her, they had used them both, looking at them and smiling every time they once again saw their names on the mugs. Their eyes had shone at the message that had sent to their hearts. Or, so they had said, and Sam no longer disbelieved them. They had truly meant it when they said it made them deliriously happy. She could feel that it had done so.

She had managed to get some pictures made from photos taken for their base ID card. She had managed to get some very good shots of them because the photographer was a friend of hers, and she had taken some very, very _not_ regulation photos. Martouf and Lantash had not known the difference. They looked great without their shirt on.

She'd made a scrapbook of those pictures and some others that she had managed to get Daniel to take during missions a few times. One was of the two of them, as they sat near the campfire. Looking at it later, she had realized that Daniel had caught them perfectly together, gazing at each other, obviously in love to anyone looking, although she had been unaware of it at the time. Daniel had it framed and gave her an eight by ten of it for her birthday that year. She had kept it in the drawer of the table by her bedside. She had often taken it out and sent her wishes out across the stars to them to be safe and take care of themselves, as she gazed at it before going to sleep.

Then there was the afghan they had stretched out on in front of the fire as they made love, and the one that they had wrapped up in after making love outside in the backyard under the star-strewn skies.

There were the empty wine bottles. They had played with them, and using some old, old art supplies of Cassie's that she still had, they had decorated them and made some crazy looking candle-holders; they used them beside the bed to make love by. Each of the bottles had their names together inside some rather lopsided hearts. It had made them all the more special because they were obviously done with love, not perfection. There were the photos she had taken of them as they slept that weekend. She had even caught Lantash coming fore one time. And rings they'd made of leftover yarn and golden thread. Then, then there was the circlet of yarn Martouf had presented her with, as a _token of their love and the promise of their intentions _on this, _the day of our first joining_. He had woven it so beautifully; she had been amazed. It was quite sturdy considering it was only yarn and some gold metal thread that she had left over from another one of Cassie's art projects. Oh, yes, she knew exactly about which things Daniel was talking.

Holding herself quietly, she looked at him and nodded. "I agree, Daniel. The day may come when he wants them, and the day may also come when I can look at them and not fall apart inside—and out. I just couldn't pack them myself that day, but I really appreciate you thinking about it and deciding to keep them. Thank you." She slowly relaxed and then managed to smile before changing the topic.

Her voice firm, she asked him, "How did the meeting with the realtor go? Did you like her?"

Daniel wouldn't be put completely off, but he did respect her need to talk about more mundane things. "About the other. You are very welcome, Sam. I was happy to do it for you. As for the realtor, yes. I did like her very much. I'm glad you steered us in her direction. I like her a lot better than the one I had. I let her know what we wanted, and she said she'll have a list for us day after tomorrow. So we'll keep that day free if that's all right with you?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. I had hoped it would work that way."

"What's the matter, Sam?" Daniel asked, knowing without her saying anything that there was something on her mind, and he didn't think it was their previous conversation. This was something else entirely.

She shook her head, but then she sighed, saying, "I'm still thinking about our conversation the other night. About living with the Tok'Ra and whether or not we should buy a house. I know you think we should, and I know I said we should, but now, I'm not so sure. I mean, why buy a house, if we live with the Tok'Ra?"

"For the very same reasons we went over the other night. Two cultures. And two homes. Our children will grow up in both the tunnels and here, Sam. I don't want them to never know half of their heritage. It wouldn't be fair to them. It's bad enough that his child may never get to know Martouf's, if his world continues to be fought over by the Goa'uld. If we are living in the tunnels, even most of the time, we can still come home for holidays and things like that. We need a house, and it's not like we can't afford it."

"That's just it, Daniel, are you really sure we can afford it? We really don't make much when you get right down to it."

"_Samantha, is this what is bothering you?_" Lantash interrupted abruptly.

Sam frowned. _"Yes, it's a big part of it. A really big part. We're going to need a really big house if we stay on Earth even half of the time. We both need dens or else a room large enough that we can both have our own space in it; I need a lab, Daniel deserves a library, and the children will need their own space. I just don't see how we can afford that kind of house on officer's and consultant's pay even with hazardous duty pay thrown in."_ Sam sighed deeply, trying once again to see her way clear to buy the house, pay taxes, insurance, someone to watch over it, and all the other hundred and one things that would have to be settled.

"_I can see that it is time to set your mind at ease. There is no need to be concerned about finances,"_ Lantash said quietly.

"_What do you mean, Lantash?"_ Sam was still frowning, not understanding what he was getting at, unless he thought they'd just stop the entire plan, which was what she was suggesting.

"_Samantha, I have lived for two thousand of your years give or take a few. Do you really believe that I would not have accumulated some wealth in that time? Do not let the fact that the Tok'Ra do not emulate the Goa'uld fool you into thinking we have not invested our assets wisely. The fact that we do not adorn ourselves, or our home, does not mean we have nothing, it simply means we have other uses for what we have. What do you think pays for our supplies and equipment? Our clothing and our food? We have communal assets as well as personal assets. You now own Martouf's personal assets as you inherited them as his, I believe your word, is widow." _

"_I do? That's not right, Lantash. It should go to his family. Not to me." _

"_You and his child are his only family, Samantha, and you are a moderately wealthy woman. I will take the matter up with Daniel and Jacob. You are being unreasonable. I will see to it that our home is paid for from my own assets, if you will not use Martouf's." _

"_You will not. I forbid it." _

"_You cannot stop me, Samantha. I, too, am your mate. Are you telling me that you do not accept me as such? Because refusal to share my assets, as a mate is entitled to do, is the same as refusing me as your mate."_

Sam gasped as she gave his words consideration. He was right. If it were Daniel's assets, she would accept them as 'theirs'. Was she shutting Lantash and Martouf out of her life? No, she wouldn't do that. He was her mate and, as such, there was no question of his or hers. It had become theirs, as had Martouf's. Still, she felt uneasy, as she still had not grown accustomed to the idea of communal property yet. _"I understand, Lantash, and I have no intention of not acknowledging you as my mate. Just—just—give me a little time to assimilate this." _

"_Instead of upsetting yourself, why do you not ask me what you now own that was Martouf's?"_

"_All right, Lantash, what do 'we' own that is so valuable that I can afford a house like we need?"_ She turned his words back at him in a not so subtle way, as she asked her question.

"_What was Martouf's is strictly yours, Samantha, not mine, or Daniel's. Martouf wished to have it this way, and I cannot do less than what he expected of me as his mate, so you must accept that fact. Have you no idea how pleased and proud Martouf would have been to claim you as his mate and give to you everything that he owned? Do not regard his wishes, as less than what they were, Samantha. He left instructions with me, many months ago, of what to do if he died, and I did not. You were his only heir, even then. Therefore, I know of that which I speak."_

Sam sat, almost in shock, at Lantash's words. Martouf had considered her his mate even then. Lantash was correct, she could do no less than honor his request. She nodded her understanding and acceptance, saying, _"Thank you for telling me, Lantash. I will not attempt to force you to go against his wishes. I didn't know; I didn't realize how he felt. I will accept as gracefully as I can."_

Lantash embraced her. "_Now, I shall tell you some of your assets. For a start, you own a naquadah mine. No, it is not mined with slave labor; the miners are well paid, and they have food, clothing, and shelter. There health is taken care of, and they are not worked to death. The conditions in the mine are very good and accidents are rare. You also own several thousand pounds of gold of a very good quality, quite pure."_ Sam choked on her water, and Daniel was on his feet immediately and then around the table to her side.

"Sam, are you all right? What happened?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Daniel," she finally managed to gasp out as her coughing spell lessened.

"What in the world did Lantash just tell you that caused you to spit water halfway across the table?"

"He realized that the problems I'm having about getting a bigger house is the expense."

"Sam, we talked about this and…"

Sam held up her hand and silenced him. "I know we did, but it still bothers me. The point is that Lantash is telling me that all of Martouf's assets are now mine. And it seems that the Tok'Ra are not without assets, Daniel."

"No, after living that long I would imagine they have acquired some wealth, although with their expenses running a war, I don't know how much it would be."

"Well, the assets for that are separate from their own assets. So, I inherited Martouf's assets, which Lantash tells me makes me a, in his words, _moderately wealthy woman."_ They will more than take care of a house."

Daniel's brow's rose. "Really? Well, I don't care what they are; you aren't paying for all of it. I'm using all the money from this house as well as some other money I have from a trust fund."

Sam frowned. "The house I agree. The trust fund, I don't. That will go to our children. That's final, Daniel. That should be set aside for them." She waited for his reluctant nod before going on, as she wiped up the water. Thank goodness, it was only a very little water.

"I don't think he has told me everything."

"_I have barely begun."_

"But, he started by telling me that I own a naquadah mine and several thousand pounds of gold. That's where he stopped because I choked and spit out my water. I really don't think I'm going to worry anymore about getting a house or finding the money for college funds."

Daniel sat back down in his chair, and he and Sam stared at each other across the candlelit table. Both of them wondered if they were suddenly going to wake up and find out they were sharing a particularly pleasurable dream. Barring that, they wondered what the catch was.

As neither of them spoke and the minutes dragged on, Lantash took control of Sam and said to Daniel, "I assure you that there is nothing to stop Samantha from claiming her inheritance. She can access it any time she wishes. We will simply travel to a world which holds part of her assets in trust and retrieve some of it, and so on and so forth, until we have retrieved what you need."

"It is in many places, not all in one. That is a safeguard, you understand, so that should one place become unstable the others are not affiliated with it in any way. Your lists of assets are in with Martouf's belongings. I had forgotten that Samantha has not yet been able to go through them."

"It is also why we keep our assets in so many diverse ways. Samantha owns similar amounts of platinum, and silver. She has lesser, though still considerable, amounts of copper, nickel, and many others too numerous to mention, many that you will never have heard of. There are stones of all types. From what you call the emerald, some absolutely perfect and so deep a green it is astounding, to diamonds of the finest cut and clarity, to rubies, sapphires, topazes, opals, and stones you have never seen before as well. She has a small fortune in the silks and jewels alone, Daniel."

"That day, in General Hammond's office, I spoke the truth. Samantha will never want for anything again. By declaring her our mate, Selmak assured that she would gain, not only the title of our mate, but our assets, should something happen to us and she survive. Not only Martouf's, but mine, should anything happen to me. The Tok'Ra already believes that she owns both of our assets, and they shall continue to do so."

"If our blending does not go well and I die, I will be sure I do not release the poison, just as Jolinar did for Samantha. Then the two of you, along with my offspring are my heirs. You will inherit my assets, and neither of you, our children, nor any subsequent children of yours, will ever be in want for anything. It is how I wished it to be."

"Lantash, you didn't have to do that. We didn't expect, or want, anything like that," Daniel said softly, feeling uncomfortable, but at the same time incredibly touched, that he would trust them to see to it that his child was taken care of in this way. "You have my word that if anything ever happens to you, your child will be taken care of to the best of our ability, and it will know both cultures, I promise you. In fact, the first thing it will learn is what a very wonderful being Daddy-Lantash was. However, since nothing is going to happen to you, this baby won't have to just be told, because it will grow up knowing that Daddy-Lantash is a wonderful man. Even if he does look like Daddy-Daniel."

When Lantash was finally able to control his voice to speak, he said, "I will be honored to share that designation with you, Daniel. The documents have been drawn up, and I have signed them, but I am reiterating this now, so that you both will know that what I am saying, I mean. Our assets, Martouf's and mine, are to go to you and all of the children born of the two of you, not only those of Martouf's or mine. All children born of you."

Smiling then, he continued, "Furthermore, now that we know how we will pay for the house and its upkeep, and Samantha is over her shock to some extent, I will retire once again into the background, so that the two of you may finish your meal and talk comfortably."

As Sam came back, Daniel leaned forward and caught her hand in his, "Sam, I know what you want to say, but you can't. This is Martouf's child and it is Martouf's assets. The child deserves to benefit from those assets. If Martouf had lived, you would have bought a big house, and it would have had a big yard and a lot of rooms. You would have had more kids, and you probably would have spent at least part of your time in the tunnels."

"I know you think you don't deserve the assets, and maybe you're right, and maybe you're wrong. However, that baby does deserve them, and it deserves to have everything it would have had if Martouf had lived. And, so do you. So accept it as gracefully as you would have if Martouf had given it to you. Because in a way, he is. It's just being handed to you by an intermediary."

Sam nodded and smiled slightly, "I agree, Daniel. I'm not arguing or refusing. It seems that, well that, Martouf made his wishes known months ago. He wanted me to have his assets even then, so I won't refuse them now. He _**is**_ giving them to me."

Daniel frowned, "The other part, about Lantash's assets, well, those we and our children do not have a right to."

Sam looked at Daniel for a long time, but it was obvious she was listening to Lantash. She finally nodded, and said, "However, they will be Lantash's children as well, Daniel. Therefore, if I accept and honor Martouf's gift, and all that it can afford for us to have, then if Lantash is gone, we have to do the same with his gift to us and his children. He—he…" She stopped, swallowed, took a breath, and then continued, "He considers us his mates and, therefore, our children are his children, in his eyes, just as they will be in ours."

"He also says that, even if he died, he wants any subsequent children of ours to have it. Since both he and Martouf will live on in us, he feels very strongly that any children we have will also belong to him, whether he is living or not. I-I can see his point in a way, Daniel, and I won't hurt him by refusing it. And, your refusal does hurt him. I can feel it. So, we will take it with our thanks."

Daniel frowned and was obviously deep in thought. He looked back at her, and sighed. "Yes, of course, you are right. I apologize, Lantash, it was very rude of me to refuse your gift. Please, don't think anymore of it, and write it off to my clumsiness."

"He says he understands, Daniel. He believes that once you and he are blended you will understand his reasoning better. I have to agree with him; I think you will, too."

She paused for a moment before saying softly, her eyes luminescent with her love, "I hope Martouf knows how grateful I am, and how much his actions mean to me. Not for the monetary value, but because of what the gift says to me about how he felt, and what it means emotionally to me."

"I'm sure he does, Sam. Just as he knows about the baby." He watched her closely as she wrestled with her emotions about Martouf and his child.

When he was sure that she had control again, Daniel sat back in his chair. More relaxed now that the crisis had passed, and Sam seemed to have regained her equilibrium, he said calmly, "Sam, this was really good, but I ate too much. I feel like I'm the thanksgiving turkey and have been fully stuffed."

"I guess you don't want dessert, then?"

"Tell me you're kidding? There really is dessert after all that?" Daniel groaned as he dropped his head back. "Can we at least wait a little while and maybe have some coffee with it later?"

Sam laughed at him. "There's no reason not to. For that matter, it can wait until tomorrow. Why don't I just clear off these plates? I won't be a minute."

"I'll help you."

"Thanks, Daniel, but you don't need too, there really isn't much here."

"No, but putting leftovers in the fridge, while you load the dishwasher, will be faster than you doing it all. I want to spend time with you, not sitting at the table while you run back and forth to the kitchen."

Sam smiled at him, "Good point. I'll go get some of the other stuff. One more batch should get everything, I think."

"I think I'll help just to be sure. Ah, see there, you'd have had to make another trip. Come on, I'll hold the door."

"Why, thank you, kind sir."

"You are most kindly welcome, my lady." Laughing and playing, they had the entire kitchen and dining area cleaned up in no time. Daniel decided that maybe he could eat just a little bit of the mousse, and so, they ended up back at the table looking at each other over the candle's flame.

"_Lantash, I think it's time to tell him,"_ Sam said softly.

"_Yes, you probably should. I will be right here, and I will help you,"_ Lantash assured her of his support.

Having learned how from Lantash, Sam released control and _stepped back_ leaving him no choice but to take control, or drop the spoon and the glass of water. _"Samantha, what are you doing?" _

"_I think you should tell Daniel. It's something that you did for him. Basically, you got me pregnant with Daniel's child, so you should be the one to tell him that he is going to be a father. Go on, Lantash; I think he will be thrilled. Maybe not at first, because he will be shocked, but when it sinks in, well, I think he'll be over the top." _

"_Are you sure, Samantha? Are you sure, you would not rather tell him yourself? You are the child's mother. Is it not your place to do so?" _

"_No, I think that, from one father to another, you should tell him. Please, Lantash. Go on, now. You can do it. You know how excited he'll be." _

"_All right, Samantha, but if he gets angry, I do not want him to take it out on you. If I am what he knows is here, he might."_

"_Lantash. Now. I'm not coming back until you do,"_ Sam's response was very firm, but her voice was loving and encouraging.

Lantash sighed, resigned, _"All right."_

Lantash looked up from the dessert he had been studying, while talking to Samantha, and found himself staring into intense blue eyes. He lifted his glass of water and took a drink. How difficult could it be? All he had to do was tell him he was about to become a father.

Finally, Daniel broke the silence, "What's up, Lantash? Is something bothering Sam? She's been leaving you in control a lot tonight." He frowned. "You said she took a nap this afternoon, too. That's not like Sam at all. Lantash, is there something you're not telling me?"

How much more perfect a lead-in could he get? He grasped at it gratefully. "As a matter of fact, Daniel, there is something that I wish to talk to you about, although I would not classify it as anything that is bothering her, or as anything being wrong. She is fine, so do not jump to any erroneous conclusions."

"All right. I won't jump to conclusions, if you'll get on with explaining what's wrong with her."

"There is nothing wrong with her. She is fine," Lantash repeated testily. "I have told you that. She was tired and needed to rest. She must be a little more careful now, and that is why I suggested she take a nap. If you will stay quiet and calm, I will explain what has happened."

Daniel leaned back in his chair, removed his glasses, and rubbed his face. "All right, Lantash. Cut to the chase. What is going on? Now, no bark on it, plain English. What is it?"

"Very well, Daniel. In plain English. Samantha is pregnant."

"Well, that's a big surprise. I think we've known this for a few days now. So, what you're telling me is that she's going to get tired easier? Should she be doing that already?" Daniel frowned trying to remember what he had read about the progress of a fetus, and the effects of it on a woman's body. He came up blank. He pinched the bridge of his nose, threw his head back, and sighing, closed his eyes, still trying to figure this out.

"Had you allowed me to explain in my own way, it would have made much more sense. Samantha is now carrying two babies, the first of which you are already aware. The second was conceived five days ago, and you are the sire. Congratulations, Daniel, you are going to be a father."

Daniel didn't move from his position in the chair. He sat calmly and quietly, his hand still on the bridge of his nose, his head still partially tilted back. He did not appear to be breathing. Very slowly, he leaned more forward, brought his head up straight, removed his hand from his face, and sent a piercing gaze across the table at Lantash. "What did you just say, Lantash, because I could have sworn you said that Sam was pregnant with my baby. Now, Sam is already pregnant with Martouf's baby, so she can't be pregnant with my baby. Therefore, that wasn't what you said. So, just what did you say?"

"I said that five days ago, Samantha became pregnant with your baby. She is now carrying two fetuses; one is approximately eleven days old; the other is approximately five days old. The eldest child was fathered by Martouf, the younger one, by you. Your child is just seating itself into the uterine wall, a somewhat delicate stage, which is why I insisted that Samantha rest this afternoon. I would like for her to rest at least some each day for a few days."

"I know she will not wish to, but I also know that if it means one of the lives of the babes, she will see to it that she finds time to do so. It is also the reason that I remarked earlier that the final two or so months of her pregnancy, Samantha may not feel like doing much walking. Two children will become quite heavy toward the end of her pregnancy, as I am sure you are aware. It is very possible that she will be in some discomfort. At least, that is what I have read, and it does make a great deal of sense to assume that to be true."

"And you are absolutely sure of this information. There is no, she might be? There is no, but it may not be viable? There is no, it might not survive?"

"No more so than there was of Martouf's at that point in time. I am watching it closely, and so far, it is fine. The cells are dividing as they should, and it appears to be perfect as far as it can be, just as the other one was at this stage. We will know more as they mature. I am a little concerned about its attachment. As I said, this is its fifth day, and it is attaching, so I am watching. I do not want Samantha overdoing, and I believe she did today, which is why I had her take a nap and rest."

Daniel got up and paced the floor, running his hands through his hair. A father. He was going to be a father. How had this happened? There was more here than a simple statement of fact. Had Lantash somehow made this happen? And, if so, why? Furthermore, did it really matter if he had—or what the reason was? The outcome was the same, regardless. Whether it was engineered by Lantash, or happened naturally, he was still going to have a child that would bear his DNA.

He would love both of them. Whose DNA they carried wouldn't really matter when it came to that. He knew himself well enough to know that it wouldn't make a difference in his feelings for either of them, but there was just something about the thought of a child of his own that he had actually helped to create. It was just the idea, he supposed. Both of them were Lantash's and both of them were Sam's. However, the most important thing of all was that both of them would be loved.

He turned around and pulled Lantash/Sam out of the chair and bent him/her over his arm for a long slow, thank you kiss. She still looked like Sam—but she sure didn't kiss like Sam.

It wasn't long before Daniel lifted him/her up and looked down into eyes that were aghast, before Lantash finally gasped, "Daniel, how could you? You kissed me in the way a man kisses a woman! That was—that was, unpalatable and—and displeasing. It was—was, oh, Daniel, it was disgusting and—How could you? How could you do that? What were you thinking? We agreed that was not to be done while I was awake." Lantash wiped the back of Sam's hand across her mouth, a very disgruntled look on her face. Daniel was laughing, until he finally saw the truly affronted look she/he was wearing.

"Oh, come on, Lantash, I was just kissing the mother and father of my child. I assume you had something to do with it happening, so I figured I might as well kiss you both at once. It wasn't that repulsive was it? Aw, come on. It was just a little kiss. It's not like I felt you up or anything. I didn't try to slide my hand up your dress or undo your garter belt."

Lantash shook his head at the laughing Daniel. He would never understand Tau'ri humor. "I suppose it was not all that terribly distasteful; however, I do not wish to repeat it, please." He shuddered again and changed the subject, "Do you not wish to know how it came about that you are to become a father?"

Daniel stopped grinning at him, and nodded, "Yeah, I do. And, Lantash, I am sorry about the kiss. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I didn't mean to upset you. I hope you'll forgive me."

Deciding his best course would be to change the subject, he asked, "So, I guess I should hear the story on how this baby came to be?" His face became shadowed as an unpleasant thought came into his mind. His voice carefully neutral, he asked, "Um, another thing, why didn't Sam tell me? I mean, doesn't she want it?"

Starting with answering his apology for the kiss, Lantash told him, "You are forgiven, Daniel. Samantha is berating me for being a _stuffed shirt,_ and I find that I must agree with her. It caught me off guard, and I believe that I overreacted. I should have accepted the kiss in the spirit in which it was given."

"As for Samantha's feelings about it, she wants it very much, Daniel. However, she felt that, since I was so instrumental in seeing that it came to pass, that I should be the one to explain what steps I took to ensure that it occurred. She wished for me to explain how I watched over the process to ensure that it succeeded, and that nothing went wrong. She was very happy at the thought of you also having a child of your blood. She was also, at one point, thinking that they would be playmates for one another in the tunnels where children are quite rare, as you know."

"Very true. I hadn't thought of that, but it is something to think and be glad about."

"Nor had I. It sometime seems to me that women think about those types of things far more often than men do. I know that it is not something that I would have given any thought to, at least, not for some time yet."

"Yes, I think that they do, too. I'm glad because like you, I probably wouldn't have thought of it for a while yet."

"I shall tell you now how it came about that you now have a child which truly carries your DNA. Do you remember when we first talked about Samantha's pregnancy? I believe I told you, at the time, that I did not yet know if there would be more than one child."

At Daniel's nod of agreement, Lantash continued, "You see, Daniel, there was another egg ripening in one of Samantha's ovaries. Dependent on a multitude of variables I continued to make sure that it received what it needed in order for it to continue ripening. I did, in fact, hasten it's ripening somewhat, as more and more variables fell into place."

"When it appeared that you and Samantha were very much in tune with one another; that in fact you loved one another, and I would be transferring hosts to you, the last of the outside variables was then in place."

"Now, the only things that remained, which must occur for it to happen, were the inner ones; those things that only you and Samantha could control. It was already approximately six days since the first child was conceived, so it was already nearing a time restraint. Unless the two of you made love soon, it would be too late to allow it to occur. I allowed release of the egg at the correct time for fertilization to succeed, if conditions were met five nights ago. They were met, the egg was fertilized, and a new fetus has now joined its sibling in Samantha's womb."

"There is one more thing about this second fetus, though, Daniel. Its appearance has allowed me to effectively _mask_ the DNA in the first child to any of the tests known today on Earth and actually to many off Earth. The child's actual DNA has not changed; it has simply been painted over, so to speak. And if one gets a DNA from one sibling from a womb where two were born at the same time, then one is likely to be satisfied with a preliminary check to see if they are the same."

"I understand. You see what you expect to see. I think it is just another layer of protection for the child, and I don't have a problem with it, Lantash. We have to protect this baby, this child, from all those that would love to get to it, if they knew, so the best thing is if they never know—or even suspect."

"Yes. Exactly. That is all I have to say on the subject. We must hope that the second fetus will catch up with the first. I will do my best to help it, but there is only so much I will do. I will not actually tamper with DNA, or anything similar to that."

"I can encourage faster development of all the important organs: the lungs, the kidneys, the brain, and the heart. I do not mean a lot faster, only enough to allow the little one to catch up with the older one, at least at first, for that is a concern. Then, if it causes no problems, and all goes well, I will continue to encourage some faster development of both of them, as another layer of safeguard, unless you and Samantha object. However, we shall see how they fare first. To be completely honest, I do not foresee or anticipate any problems."

Daniel nodded, obviously deep in thought. Then smiling across at Lantash and Sam, he agreed, "I think it's a really good plan. That would be a great safeguard, if we could have it born earlier than it should be and yet still obviously be an at term birth. It would certainly throw dust in anyone's eyes that was the least tiny bit suspicious. Not that I think anyone will be. We're covering our tracks really well, as far as I can tell, and as long as you aren't discovered and found in Sam, we should be okay—better than okay—we should be in really great shape with these last two pieces of our cover in place."

"_Yes, we can do that for a while yet can't we, Lantash? Allow you to monitor and take care of them and their development? You aren't feeling like you need to go to sleep yet are you?"_ Sam asked, concerned that Lantash was beginning to think he would need to leave her right away.

Lantash acknowledged Daniel's comment before turning inward and answering his Samantha, _"No, not yet, my Samantha, but it may be sooner than we thought, especially with two fetuses instead of one. I want to be sure the second child is well and on its way. I am gaining strength very quickly. As soon as the children are stable and viable, I may leave you for Daniel. We can monitor and help any problems through the healing device once I have fully blended with him."_

"_I understand. You and he should discuss it soon, then. If you can monitor the babies from him, as well as you can from inside me, then, I agree that you should make the change as soon as possible._"

Sam paused before saying softly, with an ache in her voice, _"Lantash, I am beginning to find myself wanting you physically, but I am also growing very attached to you within my mind. I have become so used to having you within me, that I will miss you when you are gone. So, for my peace of mind, if nothing else, I think we need to make the switch as soon as it is physically safely possible for you to do. I have to believe that if I am having these urges, then you are as well. And, since you are within my body, constantly aware of it, it must be much worse for you. I really think you need to discuss the entire situation with Daniel, soon." _

"_I will do so, Samantha, and you are correct in your assumptions. I am beginning to crave your body. I want to hold you, to stroke and caress you, to feel you shudder in my arms. It is becoming harder for me as time goes forward. However, I will not leave before I am in optimal condition, and I am sure that the children are as well. Furthermore, I promise I will help you as much as I possibly can when it comes to our parting, mer ann'wyld." _

"_I can agree to those two things, of course. It goes without saying that those conditions must be met first. But, as soon as they are, we will become lovers again. I really think that the sooner our body's physical bond is broken the better it will be—for all of us." _

"_Yes. It will. And yet. I will never forget this time we were together, my Samantha, never. For it will always be ours." _

"_Yes, it will. Just as some of the other things will always be ours: Martouf's memory, our love for him, our child, our time together as blended beings. In some ways, perhaps we are lucky to have seen, felt, and know these things about one another. It will help us to understand each other better." _

"_Why did you sigh, my Samantha? The things you mention are not things that should be sighed over." _

"_No, and that wasn't what the sigh was about, __**ann'wyld**__. I was sighing because I am already missing you, and you are not yet gone. I am dreading losing you, Lantash. The very idea of you being gone and my mind being silent is beginning to frighten me. It's odd. A few weeks ago, if you had told me I would feel that way about being blended, I'd have told you that you were insane. Now, I want to have our children and blend as soon as possible, so I will no longer have this emptiness in me." _

"_I do not believe that all of your feelings are only from the idea of losing your symbiote, Samantha. I believe some of them stem from Martouf's death. You are still holding me as a part of him. If it was not for that, it would still be difficult, but not as difficult, I promise you. Daniel and I will do everything we can to help you through the aloneness. I do not believe it will last more than a few days. I think you will still feel the urge to blend, but it will be as a pleasant event to look forward to, not a need that dwells within you. I cannot explain it, all I can do is ask that you trust me to know that what I say is true." _

"_You have never yet steered me wrong; I doubt you would start now. I trust you, Lantash." _

"_I will not, my Samantha. I should return to Daniel to see if he has any more questions."_

Lantash looked back to Daniel now that his conversation with Samantha was finished, and Daniel asked, "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Not that I can think of, Daniel. I hope I have not forgotten anything. Is there anything you wish to ask?"

"I'm sure there will be, but right now, I think I'm still in shock."

"I understand, Daniel. I hope it is a pleasant shock, though."

"It is a very pleasant shock, Lantash."

"I am glad, for I hoped it would be. Perhaps you and Samantha would wish to relax, now. I believe she should rest some more this evening. This one is still not firmly attached, but it is better than it was earlier today."

"If you are trying to tell me, in code, that I should let my mate go directly to sleep tonight without stopping by our playground, I get the message, Lantash." Daniel smiled at him, not sure if he was being completely serious. No doubt, he would find out later.

Lantash smiled and nodded, immediately releasing Sam and giving her control. It was quite early, but it would not hurt Samantha to sleep a longer time tonight. If they did a leisurely bedtime routine, then they could perhaps be in bed early enough that he and Daniel could talk, but not so early, that Samantha would realize that he was making her sleepier than usual.

Sam didn't question him, but Lantash knew that she realized he had said something to Daniel that he preferred she not hear. No doubt, she would mention it at some point; however, at the moment, she was more concerned with being with Daniel, than with confronting him, which was good. Perhaps by the time she asked, he could pretend to have forgotten what it was that he had said.

Sam looked across the table at Daniel, the love shining from her eyes, but there was some worry mixed with it, and it was very plain to see. He waited to see if she would bring up whatever it was that was bothering her and she did, almost immediately.

"Daniel, it never occurred to me that you would think that I didn't want this baby, or I would have told you myself instead of having Lantash do it. I honestly did have him do it because I thought it was very appropriate, father to father, that he be the one to tell you and explain how he—well, basically—how he impregnated me with your baby. I am thrilled to be carrying this child of yours, Daniel mine, I promise you. I can hardly wait to hold it in my arms and see a miniature you looking back at me. You have no idea what an incredibly wonderful gift I feel Lantash has given us by doing this for us. A gift of your child, Daniel, along with one from Martouf; I can't imagine anything more wonderful than that." She smiled gently, her eyes soft with dreams, and her love for them.

Daniel reached across the table and took her hands in his, rubbing the backs of them gently with his thumbs, before looking back up and into her eyes, his own eyes matching hers, now luminous and full of tenderness. "Had I given it even one second of thought I would have known that, Sam of my Heart, and please believe me now, when I say that I do know that. Furthermore, you are absolutely right. It is an incredibly wonderful gift, and I thank you both from the depths of my heart and love. God, Sam, I love you so damn much, I can't ever tell you in words. I'd do anything to prove how much I love—and trust—you."

Sam smiled at the opening he had just given to her, saying, "In that case, Daniel, there is one thing that I want from you tonight before we go to bed, if you wouldn't mind. But, it's to tell you how much I love you, not the other way around."

"What's that, Sam?"

"Dance with me, Daniel?"

Daniel smiled. "Yes. Yes, I'll dance with you, Sam."

Unclasping her hands from his, Sam stood and walked over to the entertainment center. Daniel realized then that she turned the music to something she had set up earlier. He followed her over and stood behind her.

Turning slightly so she could look into his eyes, she said quietly and simply, "Before I start this, I want you and Lantash to know that this, these lyrics, are the way I feel about you. Both of you."

When it started, he caught his breath. Alabama. There's No Way. A love song. One that told him how she felt. He took her in his arms and sang the words she was giving to him, back to her. There was no doubt that she had given this song some thought.

There's No Way

(Lisa Palas/Will Robinson/John Jarrard)

As I lay by your side and hold you tonight,

I want you to understand,

This love that I feel is so right and so real,

And I realize how lucky I am.

And should you ever wonder if my love is true,

There's something that I wanna make clear to you.

There's no way I could make it without you,

There's no way that I'd even try,

If I had to survive, without you in my life,

I know I wouldn't last a day,

Oh baby, there's no way.

It means so much to me, whenever I see,

That "wanting me look" in your eyes,

I don't know how I could do without,

Holding you close every night.

I've waited so long just to have you to hold,

And now that I've got you, I'll never let go.

There's no way I could make it without you,

There's no way that I'd even try,

If I had to survive, without you in my life,

I know I wouldn't last a day,

Oh baby, there's no way.

I never knew until you, what I was missing,

Now you say forever, and I find my heart is listening.

Yes I'm listening.

There's no way I could make it without you,

There's no way that I'd even try,

If I had to survive, without you in my life,

I know I wouldn't last a day,

Oh baby, there's no way.

Baby, there's just no way.

By Alabama

Daniel was lost to the words before it finished. He didn't need to hear them all because he knew the meaning of the song. She was telling him that she was sure this was right and real. He knew it, too.

Sam leaned back and looked at him. "I know it isn't exactly right, Daniel, but it says it the best that I could. I have waited a long time; I just didn't allow myself to know it, not about Lantash and Martouf, and certainly not about you. We talked about that the first night. I still love Martouf. I think you know that I always will, just as you will always love Sha'uri, but the love I have for you is right and real and true. Don't doubt that, please. It doesn't mean that I'm finished mourning for him. I think we both know that is not true. For now, that wound is still too new, too raw, and too painful to be glossed over and dismissed with platitudes. We both know that it will last for a very long time."

"It won't stop my love for you from continuing to grow, though. I never realized you could love like this. Love one man so much, and yet, ache and hurt so much for another one. It's redefined my views on love; what it means and how it works. I'm glad. I think that sometimes we have much too narrow a view of what constitutes love. All I know is that I do love you and Lantash."

Daniel smiled. "I won't doubt your word, Sam of my heart. And you are, you know. You are the one that is there, in my heart. Yes, Sha'uri's there in her place and always will be, as you say. But, her place is no longer the center of my heart, or my world. You and your place in it are that. I do love you, Sam of my heart. More each day." He drew her close as they danced until the song finished a second time, allowing it and their feelings for one another to flow over and through them. As it finished, and they slowly stopped moving, Daniel watched as Sam frowned slightly. "What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "While Lantash approves of our sentiments, and assures me that his are the same, he says that if we are finished proving how well I can maneuver on pencil erasers on slick floors, then he believes we should go to bed. Something about two babies and sleeping. He is also forbidding me to wear these kinds of shoes any more until after the babies are born. I'm not sure how he thinks he will stop me, since he will either be in you or asleep, but…" her voice trailed off. Then her eyes brightened, as she asked, "Do you think he could be jealous of my ability to walk in them, Daniel?"

It was obvious to Daniel that she was teasing Lantash, so he helped her. Laughing aloud at first, he then choked his chuckles off, commenting very solemnly, "Well, he was a little disgruntled that you could do it so effortlessly, you know."

Sam's eyes sparkled; she shrugged, turned adroitly to shut off the table lamp, and headed for the stairs, Daniel by her side. Then she looked at Daniel, saying, quite seriously, but with eyes that still held laughter, "You know, this is probably the one thing I will not mind losing."

Daniel's forehead creased in thought. "What's that, Sam?"

Sam continued to tease Lantash with her answer to Daniel. "Lantash's lecture mode. Martouf complained about it, too. He tends to be somewhat like an old mother hen, cackling constantly at its one chick." She winked at Daniel in the light from the hall.

Sure enough, exactly as they expected, Sam's eyes glowed, and Lantash came forward to protest, both vociferously and voluminously, this flagrantly libelous assault upon his character.

TBC


	10. A Small Velvet Box 9 ABO

_**Author's Note:**__ Although certain conversations could lead you to believe that this story might turn into one where there would be a threesome between Sam/Daniel/Lantash and a third party, conversations is all they are and this story is Not going to turn into one of my threesome stories. If you do like the idea of Daniel and Sam in a threesome, then I do have several stories that were written that way: the Fever Series, Together, and Chains of Gold. I know I am repeating myself, but I want to emphasize that **Always Be Ours is Not a threesome story.**_

_**Siest'kesh'cor -**__ Six bound by the heart_

_**Cor's trel'li mae'tek**_ - _Heart's tearmate, the one that shared your deepest grief and suffered it with you. A strongly bonded mate, brought on by shared grief. Not necessarily a lover, however a very deep personal friendship is shared. _

**

* * *

**

"_**Italics**" - Symbiote-Host communication_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_Chapter Nine_

_A Small Velvet Box_

* * *

Lantash managed to let Daniel know, without Sam realizing it, that he had been serious about no sexual activity. Let this little one attach well. By tomorrow, or a few days at most, they should be fine. Daniel had agreed. No problem. He wasn't sure they should keep the information from Sam, but he agreed anyway. 

Sam grabbed one of her more comfortable short and camisole top pajama sets and Daniel (out of courtesy that she told him was unnecessary, after all, they never stayed on long enough for him to bother) grabbed a pair of comfortable gym shorts. They showered together, but tonight, Daniel refused to take it to its normal conclusion. Sam frowned after him, as he left the shower, wondering what was wrong. He hadn't been tired a little bit ago, so why all of a sudden now was he so exhausted?

Finishing her nightly routine, she climbed into bed and relaxed onto the pillows. She was getting sleepy, so she hoped that Daniel hurried up. What in the world was taking him so long? She began to go over their conversation in the shower line by line and word by word. What had happened between them, anyway? He was fine during their dinner; he'd seemed just the same as always. Until they got into the shower. She frowned again.

On the surface, it seemed to be exactly what it appeared to be. He was tired, she was tired, and they should get some extra rest so that they would be ready to go look at houses and baby furniture. Could she have missed some deeper meaning? Was there some more obscure meaning to some of the words that Daniel had used that would change the meanings of some of the sentences?

Was he telling her the truth, or had something about the new baby upset him? She had thought that he was truly happy about it, but could she be wrong? He had never turned away from her in the five days since they had begun to sleep together. In fact, it wasn't uncommon for them to make love more than once a night and again in the mornings. What had happened to his sex drive all of a sudden?

No matter how diligently she tried, she could find no real dual meaning to anything that Daniel had said. It appeared to be exactly what he said it was. He was tired and needed extra sleep—and so did she. _Ah, so did she._ This needed a little more thought, then, but not much.

Becoming suspicious, she said quietly, _"Lantash, you will not do things behind my back. If you want me to sleep extra because of the babies, that's fine. If you would rather we didn't make-love, for a few days, while this baby is getting situated, fine, we can do that, too. But don't keep the reasons from me. That is the fastest way to cause problems between Daniel and I. Did you tell him not to have sex with me tonight?" _

Lantash sighed before answering, "_Yes. I am sorry." _

"_You should be. That almost caused a problem between us. I was beginning to think all kinds of weird things about why he didn't want me tonight. You can't do things like that." _

"_I understand. I forget that women think more deeply than men about these types of things. It is something that I will always be glad that I experienced with you. Now I know better how the female mind works. I do not know it well yet, but I am learning." _

"_We'll have to hope you don't wreck our relationship while you learn." _

"_I would not allow that to happen, my Samantha. Here comes Daniel. I will speak to him," _Lantash told her, as he abruptly took control to fix what he had inadvertently caused.

"Daniel, I should not have conveyed to you the impression that we should not tell Samantha why you were not willing to make love with her tonight. She had some misconceptions about your reasons, which I have cleared up. From now on, you must question me so that we will come up with the best answer to a problem."

"Alright, Lantash. So, I take it that Sam is still awake?"

"Yes, very much so. She is not happy with either of us for this subterfuge. It seems that the female mind works in ways that are totally foreign to those of the male. For example: in their use of language. We must be very careful in how we phrase things because, while men rarely take any but the most basic of a word's meanings as what they mean, a woman will use its more archaic and/or abstract meaning. This tends to lead to misunderstandings, since she is busily trying out different scenarios around this word, while we have forgotten the word was ever used in the first place."

"Nor would she listen to me. _"Hush,_" was all she would say to me when I tried to interrupt her thought processes. Samantha has been sitting here going over your entire conversation up until you refused to make love with her and trying to figure out what your words really meant. Finally, she hit on the idea that it was my fault. Which, of course, was true, but first I was subjected to the recital of an entire dictionary of English words and their more obscure connotations."

Daniel was doing his best not to laugh at Lantash, as he relayed the latest indignity he had undergone being in a female mind. "Now she is laughing at me, as if there is anything to laugh about in causing your mate to have a nervous breakdown." Continuing to play his role of disgruntled symbiote, since it seemed to amuse his Samantha, and that was a very good thing, he informed them that, since he was no longer appreciated, he would retire and become dormant. They would, he said, miss him someday.

Then, a laughing Sam was back with him, and Daniel pulled her gently into his arms. "I'm sorry, Sam. I should have known to tell you that we shouldn't do anything tonight. I almost said something to Lantash; next time I'll be sure that I do, I promise you."

"That's okay, Daniel. I figured it out—finally. You weren't acting normal, so I knew something wasn't right. I just put the entire thing together to come up with Lantash. Much as I love him, there are times that I could strangle him." She sighed, "No, I couldn't. I could never do that to him. I love him way too much."

"And I love you way too much to strangle you either, Dr. Jackson, so aren't you the lucky one? I won't have to get rid of the body after all."

"Why would you even think of strangling me, Sam?"

"Ah, the way you acted in the shower? No real explanation? I mean, you weren't tired a little bit ago, and then suddenly, you were? And, you expected me to buy it?"

He kissed her nose. "I _am_ sorry, Sam of my heart. Forgive me?"

She cocked her head looking at him as a small smile played around her mouth. "I could never 'not' forgive you, Daniel." She kissed him quickly. "Come on, let's go to bed. I have to admit that Lantash was right about one thing. I _am_ tired."

Daniel nodded and slid in after her.

"_Samantha, I know the sex of the children, if you wish to know and to tell Daniel." _

"_Yes, I would like to know, Lantash. What are they?" _

"_They will be boys, my Samantha. Two perfect little boys." _

Sam smiled at him_. "Thank you. I'll tell Daniel in a moment or two, if he wants to know." _

She sat quietly for a time absorbing the news and hugging it to herself as it brought the two fetuses even more fully into focus and made them seem that much more real. "Daniel?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Do you want to know if we are having boys, girls, or both?"

Daniel almost stopped breathing for a minute. Once he knew that, they would become even more real to him. "Do you know, Sam, or is Lantash going to tell just me?"

"I know. He just told me. You realize that it's very early to know this."

"Yes. Yes, I know it is, and yes, I think that I want to know, Sam. It will make them just that much more real to me, to us."

"Yes, I know. That was my reason for deciding I wanted to know when Lantash told me he knew. Even though it is so very early in the pregnancy, they suddenly seem very real now."

"So." Daniel swallowed, before going ahead and asking, "What are we going to have, Sam?"

Sam reached up and cupped his cheek before leaning up and kissing him softly. "Sons, Daniel. We are going to have sons."

Daniel smiled at her. "Sons. Two sons. Thank you, Lantash, and thank you, Sam. I have to admit that I hope we will get a daughter next time, though. I want one that looks just like her mother."

Sam tilted her head as she listened to Lantash, and then she smiled back at Daniel. "Lantash says that next time we will have twin girls. It seems that he can make sure I have two eggs ripen using the healing device, and then he can guarantee that you release only sperm that will result in daughters. He hopes that meets with our approval. It meets mine. How about you, Daniel?"

"Yes, it meets with my approval as well."

Sam yawned delicately. "Go to sleep, Sam of my Heart, and mother of my children. I love you. Goodnight."

Sam smiled back at him. "I love you, too, Daniel mine. Goodnight."

Reaching up, he turned out the light before turning back to her and pulling her into his arms. Soon, the only sound in the room was the breathing of the two sleeping in the bed.

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Daniel? I'm fine. Where are you?"

"I forgot that I had some errands to run. I'm just checking in to see if you're all right, and whether or not there is anything you need me to pick up while I'm out. I left you a note downstairs. I take it that you haven't been downstairs yet?"

"Well, I think I have been, but I'd have to ask Lantash to know for sure. Wait." Sam laughed. "Evidently, according to what he is showing me, I've been doing quite a bit, since I've showered, eaten, read your note, and am now back in bed, so that I'll be 'rested' for tonight. You would think that since your note said seven that at ten in the morning Lantash could figure out that I don't need to nap for eight more hours."

Daniel laughed. "He's just doing the best he can to take care of you, Sam. You know that. He thinks you overdid it the other day, and I have to agree. Once I realized how many boxes you moved, and how heavy they were, I was surprised Lantash didn't put you to bed permanently for a day or so. It won't hurt you to relax for one day."

"That's why we changed our plans for the furniture shopping trip to tomorrow and did the short house hunting late yesterday afternoon, since she could work us in at that time. That way you've been able to rest each day. Lantash thinks that maybe by tomorrow we can get back to normal. And don't forget that you do need extra rest. All right, Sam? Please?"

"All right, Daniel, but I'm going to relax in front of my computer. I have some things I need to do, some reports I need to get finished and into the General. I—might as well do—those."

"Sam, you do know that the General and the President officially stated that you were not to make any report on what happened, don't you?"

"No. No, Daniel, I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me. That was one of the reports I was going to try to write. I'm glad I don't need to do one. I'm not sure I could yet, anyway."

"You don't have to. The rest of us did them and turned them in. Your verbal account was taken down and sworn to. They may eventually want you to read and sign it, but not now."

"Good. But I do still have some others to write up, both mission reports and a couple on some technology that was brought back. That should take me a good part of the day."

"I should be back before long. I'm almost finished with my errands. I'll see you shortly, all right? I love you, Sam of my heart."

"I love you, too, Daniel mine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"_Daniel will be home soon, my Samantha? You wish to work before he comes?" _

"_Yes, I have some reports I need to get finished. I should have had them finished long before now. I'm lucky the General isn't screaming for them." _

"_I do not think anyone wishes to scream at you for anything right now, my love. They are just hoping you will heal." _

"_I know. I wish I could do it that quickly. I, I find it strange to still feel such anguish over Martouf, and at the same time feel such love for Daniel. It doesn't seem right sometimes." _

"_It does not seem right because of the way you are taught to believe love works. The Tau'ri have a very limited view of love, my Samantha, as I have mentioned to you before. The heart has room for many loves and many loved ones. You can be mourning the death of someone you love but still continue to love someone else. Why would the love of a man be any different? You love me and you love Daniel. You loved Martouf and you loved me. What is the difference? You are still loving two beings at one time. If you can love two, then why not three? And one of the three is gone, and you are mourning him." _

"_I know. I understand. I love you. And I love Daniel." _

"_Now, we must get your work finished, so that we may go out to dinner with Daniel." _

"_Yes, I'm looking forward to going out to eat. It will be a nice change." _

_"Yes, a very nice change." _

* * *

"Wow, Daniel. I didn't know when you said to dress up you meant to bring me here. This is a really expensive place. When did you get reservations?" 

"I did it a few days ago; actually, it was the same day that you had your surprise dinner for me. The day you told me I am going to be a father twice over."

They wove their way through the tables, until they were seated at a very secluded corner table with a lovely view of the mountains and valley, the restaurant being quite some distance up the side of one of them, but across from some others. Sam leaned across and said in a low voice, "I'm going to the ladies' room, Daniel. Why don't you order wine and whatever else you want, if you want appetizers?"

"You shouldn't have wine, Sam," Daniel said gently.

"Actually, Daniel, I discussed it with Lantash, and until he leaves me, I can pretty much drink what I want. He'll filter it, so there is no problem. I really don't want much, though. Probably no more than a glass, maybe two. I'd like water with the meal. And, I'm not a great believer that a pregnant woman must abstain from 'all' alcohol, Daniel. It shouldn't hurt in moderation. If I drank a lot everyday that would no doubt not be good, but a few sips of wine now and then won't hurt me or the babies."

Daniel frowned, as he thought over her words, and then nodded. "I should have thought of that. You're right; he would filter for you. I think you may be right about the other, too. No more than what you are suggesting probably wouldn't hurt any of you. Do you want appetizers? Shrimp cocktail, maybe? You usually like that; it's not terribly filling like some of them are, and it would probably be good for you and the babies. It sounds kind of good to me."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it sounds really good to me, too, Daniel. Really good." Suddenly, she looked dismayed. "It's too early for food cravings, isn't it, Daniel? Surely that isn't what this overwhelming desire for shrimp cocktail is?"

Daniel looked lost. "I don't know, Sam, but I would guess that it is too early unless Lantash is having some kind of weird effect. Maybe, when you go into the ladies' room, you should talk to him. What do you think?"

"I think you're right. I'll be back shortly, Daniel."

"Take your time, Sam, we aren't in any hurry."

Sam smiled and turned away, heading for the ladies' room.

Daniel smiled at her as she left. He placed his hand on the small velvet box in his pocket one more time. His mind went back to the conversation he had with Lantash the day before.

* * *

"Lantash, is Sam asleep? You aren't usually in control this much." 

"Yes, I convinced her to take a nap. She needs to rest, although, she does not believe that she does. She does not realize how much energy and support the little ones are already pulling from her even at this very early stage."

"She'll realize it eventually, when she starts to get tired easier. Maybe you should just make her feel tired more often. Then she'd just feel like you're right, and she needs to rest."

"I have considered that, but if I do so, and then she is no longer feeling so tired once I leave, she will know that it was a ploy on my part to get her to rest more, and she will be angry with me. Perhaps you as well, if she realizes that you also had a hand in it."

"On second thought, don't do that. All right, there is something we can do, though, while she is napping. We need to decide what to do about a ring and asking her to marry us. Or bond with us. Both, actually, I guess. I bought a ring before I knew that you already had stones. I can take it back, or we can have it made into something else. The choice on that is yours. I have a feeling that your stones would be excellent and make lovely engagement rings."

"This is the ring you had me look for? The one that you believe she wishes to have as a betrothal ring?"

"Yes. Did you figure it out? Did she have enough visions in her head to show you what she likes?

"Most definitely. They were all the same shape, and the colors were very similar. She likes what you call diamonds, but she would prefer a blue one. She laughs to herself when she thinks about that, for evidently they are quite expensive on your world. She calls them Marquis cut. Do you know this cut?"

Daniel grinned. "Yeah, and that's the cut I bought, actually. I'm afraid it isn't a blue diamond, though. Besides, I really believe we should consider using this one for now, until we can have a ring made. Then, once we get the permanent one made, we can have the stone in this taken out and put into something else. Which reminds me. Do the Tok'Ra exchange any kind of token?"

"Yes, they exchange necklaces or bracelets, whatever the couple decides upon. Why do you ask, Daniel?"

"Because we'll need to get whatever we want for the Tok'Ra ceremony made, as well. I think I would prefer a necklace, though."

Lantash nodded. "It is an excellent idea. As for the stones for the ring, you are correct, and we do have some beautiful ones. We will have General Hammond contact Selmak and explain what we need. I will give him the names of the artisans, and tell him which one I would prefer to have, if she is available to do the work. I will have Selmak check the stone for cut, clarity, and carat weight, making sure the stones are of the finest, and memorizing them so that no substitution can be made. The particular craftsman I would prefer to have, if, as I said, she is available, is extremely honest; however, it is only good business sense not to take chances."

Lantash carefully sketched the ring that he thought Sam would like.

After looking at it, Daniel asked him, "Do you know which stones you want to use, Lantash? I mean, are there any that you already know you have that you want to use, or are you going to have Jacob and Selmak get them and bring them here?"

"Knowing that Samantha loves that particular cut of stone, and that her most favored stone is a blue diamond, is almost more than I can..." Lantash stopped speaking for a moment before beginning again, "You see, there is one particular blue diamond that I have in mind for the central stone. It was Martouf's favorite. It is slightly over two carats, and it is Marquis-cut. Jolinar and Rosha preferred another stone, so Martouf simply kept it and put it away, feeling that someday he would have it made into something for the two of us, but we never seemed to find the time to do so."

Finding that Samantha loved that particular cut of stone, that particular stone itself, and the color as well, had made Lantash's heart and hands clench as he rode out the pain of his loss as he explained the circumstances to Daniel.

He had continued, his voice raw with emotion, "Finding that Samantha's favorite shape and stone is also that of mine and Martouf's was a distinct shock, Daniel. That Martouf has a beautiful blue diamond that he had long wanted to give to the woman he loved, already beautifully cut and waiting, this is an ache that is deeply felt, for he would have been so very pleased and honored to have given it to Samantha. I hope that you will not mind, Daniel. I realize that you may feel that she should not be wearing a ring that would, in many ways, be coming to her from a lover that is dead. If you cannot bear the thought of that being so, I promise you that I will understand."

Daniel spoke softly, assuring him that he did not feel that way at all. "No, Lantash, I don't mind at all. I welcome it, for it is a part of Martouf that can be passed on to his son, if he wants it. Because the day will come when he learns the truth about his father and what a loving, wonderful man he was. I want you to know that."

He had then sat in stunned silence, as he watched Lantash's fists clench once again. He realized, now, that it was the first time ever that Lantash had tears gather in his host's eyes from his emotions. This was something unheard of in a symbiote, regardless the sex of their host. Normally, they simply did not express their emotions in this way. The two tears, bright as the diamond they were discussing, had dropped onto Lantash's tightly fisted hands; he and Daniel had both stared at them in awe, unmoving.

Finally, Lantash had murmured, _"So deep a love shall pass unto all things of beauty in this life. Thus, they shall know that they are loved in return… And their mates shall join with them and their hosts, if they wish it to be so."_

He had listened as Lantash murmured those words softly, before saying, "Lantash, are you alright? Lantash?" He had become increasingly disturbed as more and more time passed, and yet Lantash did not respond to him. He was concerned, knowing that symbiotes could not cry—or so they had been told—even in their hosts. "Lantash, what's wrong? Can you even hear me?"

Lantash had looked up into Daniel's concerned face, his emotions obvious to anyone looking at him; his thoughts clear on his face. What did this mean? How did he explain a prophecy, legend, or rumor, whatever it was? "I am sorry, Daniel. I was—caught off guard—by the tears. We do not normally have the ability to produce tears, even when we are in a host's body. We do not know why, since we can do other things within the body. You will think it foolish, but it brought an old, old legend, or prophecy, whichever you wish to call it, back to me when I saw it. As I said, it caught me off guard."

"What did the legend or prophecy talk about, Lantash? Maybe, if I knew the context, I could help you sort it out."

"It is supposedly part of a promise made to Egeria by some 'other' being. No one knows exactly who or what she was. Perhaps, from what we know of the ancients, she was one of them; the description sounds somewhat like them, except that these beings were not above stepping in and interfering. They supported Egeria in her desire to change the Goa'uld. Supposedly, most left for another sector of the universe a long, long time ago."

"The promise given was that any love that was true between symbiote and host, one that was so deep and abiding, that being parted would always leave a jagged hole within each of them, would be proven. The symbiote would shed tears at some point after the host's death, and that would tell him that, when the time came, and he "left" or "died" that they would see to it that they were together. Not necessarily blended, actually, but that the symbiote could take a different form, if they so desired, and that all those who were truly touched by that love would be drawn to them, as well, though none would have to stay, not even the symbiote and host. Nevertheless, they would be reunited, and then it would be up to them how close they remained. For once they passed into that realm, they would be free to come and go as they chose."

"The promise was more poetic, of course, and much less easily understood, but the translation has been the same as long as I can remember. The promise said: _So deep a love shall pass unto all things of beauty in this life. A crystal tear from tearless eyes shall fall along with the mate who is of the heart and soul." _

"_Thus, they shall know that they were loved in return as deeply and truly as they loved. Then, their souls shall not falter, but go forward unto the new day, full of hope, for they will know that a day will dawn when they are called to join the mate once again, and they will go." _

"_And, their heart shall abide always within the one they loved, and that one, as they leave their beloved behind, shall take that love and plant it to call their beloved home to them, when the time comes_. _And their mates shall join with them and their hosts, if they wish it to be so. Knowing this, their pain shall be softened and their heart lightened, until they are once again joined with one another._"

"It may be nonsense, of course, but the fact that I actually produced tears made me think of it. Perhaps Martouf will be waiting for me. Moreover, if you and Samantha are there before me, perhaps you, too, will wait for me there. Or, if I am the one to leave you, perhaps you will be drawn to us when you are ready to come. If one wishes to dream, then one should make it perfect, should they not?"

Daniel smiled at him, "That's very true. I think the translation sounds pretty close to the legend. I can see where the explanation could come out of that. You and Martouf were very close. It doesn't hurt to think that he is somewhere waiting on you. I doubt he is just sitting twiddling his thumbs, though. I'm sure he's involved in something."

Lantash smiled, but sadly, "Yes. Of course he is. I hope it is something that will not break his gentle heart, though, for I am no longer there to help mend it." Lantash's voice sounded bleak.

Daniel covered his hand and squeezed firmly. "He is very well and probably quite content, Lantash. He knows that you and Sam will soon be lovers again, and that you will soon have your son and his. Moreover, he knows that the day will come when Sam will take a symbiote, so that the two of you will not have to part too soon."

"Yes, I must believe that. It is the only thought that gets me through some days. It is very difficult, for I must try to keep all of my thoughts about Martouf away from Samantha, and I cannot always do so. That is another reason we must blend as soon as possible, Daniel. It is becoming harder for her, as she attempts to keep her pain from harming me, and I do the same. In fact, there are numerous reasons for us to part. All of them are valid, few of them are welcomed."

"She is becoming more and more attached to me within her mind, and she is going to miss the companionship. That will pass after several days, but still, it can cause her to be depressed, if we are not very careful of her."

"There is also the physical side of our needs. My need for her is becoming painful, and I do not know how much longer I can keep her from feeling it. She, also, is beginning to desire me. I must put myself into a dormant state when that happens, as I do when she begins to desire you."

"I must not become accustomed to making love with you making love to me, Daniel, it is imperative that I not experience love-making from that position. The one time that I shared your climax must be the only time I experience lovemaking with you. Luckily, I set very stringent guidelines for my awakening that night, and they worked, for I literally woke up only in time to experience her feelings, both physical and emotional, and I was able to share the male's feelings with her. Then, of course, I finished what needed finished in order to allow your son to be conceived."

"To be completely honest, I still find the idea of having sex with you very disturbing and repugnant, so that is a good thing. We must ensure that I remain that way. As things stand now, I am almost completely healed and back to my full strength. As soon as I am sure that the babes are fine, I believe we should attempt the blending. I estimate it will not be more than two to three weeks, Daniel."

Lantash drew one more long breath, as Daniel remained calmly supportive, letting him finish telling him the thoughts he felt should be shared with him. "I also feel that we should go to Malek's base to do the transfer. At least we would be where there are healers, incase there is any need for them."

"We do not know how much of a physical and mental trauma this will be on Samantha, but to be perfectly honest, I believe it will be shattering to her. In fact, Daniel, I believe she may break down completely and collapse, after I leave her, and I do not know how quickly we will come out of our sleep. I feel sure we will go to sleep, simply because I am changing hosts again so quickly. It could be a fairly long sleep."

Daniel nodded, encouragingly. "I agree. Let's contact Selmak, soon. We'll tell him we think we are about ready to do the transfer, and ask him where we should go. Whether to Malek or Per'sus. How does that sound?"

"I think it is an excellent plan, but I should tell you that I would prefer to go to Malek. He and I go back a very long way. We have never kept secrets from one another, ever, nor will I keep this from him. He is the same with me. I wish he did not now believe me dead, but I have no way of telling him otherwise. We were mates, at one time, over millennia ago, when he had a female host. He did not care for being in a female, but we formed a very strong and loving bond."

"His next host was male, but we never lost the bond we had formed. Luckily, the sexual bond was not strong between us. Oddly enough, he had no trouble switching back to male from female. It has led us to speculate that although we are asexual, we have male and female personalities. Selmak, for instance, although he loved Saroosh, was quite happy to return to a male host."

"I may be able to help you out on telling him, Lantash. I'll see what I can do, all right?"

"Of course, Daniel. If you can think of any way to let him know that I am alive and well, I would appreciate it."

Lantash hesitated; obviously choosing his words carefully, he attempted to explain to Daniel exactly what he feared would happen to Samantha. "One of my main fears is that Jacob may not be able to help Samantha as much as she will need. I believe we should have Malek there for her."

"I cannot tell you how long we will sleep, but often when one blending follows another, if there is no need for an immediate awakening, the pair is encouraged to sleep for up to a day. It is not truly necessary, and we may not, but it does help them to be able to control the emotional pain they will both feel."

"You see, by blending after entering a sleep state, the subconscious of each of us will have time to integrate fully with each other. There will be less emotional and mental trauma than what would occur if we were to immediately awaken and attempt to do the blending while we were awake and aware. I will complete the physical blending, then join you in sleep. By allowing the subconscious of both the host and the symbiote to work how they do best, it will be better for all of us, I assure you."

"I know that it would not seem to affect Samantha, but it will in that the lessening of our trauma will translate into a more stable environment for all of us after we awaken. We will be able to return to her and give her the support and comfort she will need from us much sooner, even though initially, we will be away from her longer."

Lantash sighed before continuing, "In the normal course of events, the host is welcoming a symbiote that is mourning the loss of a lifemate, but it is only the lifemate they are mourning."

He had paused, then, obviously still considering the best way to say what he needed to tell Daniel. Finally, he said, "However, in this case, there will be added burdens of sorrow and loss, for you will be sharing both my loss of Martouf and my loss of Samantha. Then, you will feel Martouf's pain at leaving us, as well as Samantha's pain of losing Martouf and now me. It will be so terribly emotionally painful that the subconscious blending will work to share it, but also to smooth it over and, perhaps, even bury some of it. So the longer we sleep, the better we will be when we awaken."

"I believe that Malek will take Samantha to bed and keep her there if we remain unconscious. He will know how to soothe her in ways that her father could not. She might need things. Touches that, quite frankly, I would prefer came from Malek and not Per'sus. It will, of course, depend on how badly she reacts to me leaving her."

"If the trauma is less than I think, then he will be able to simply soothe her and allow the healer's remedies to lull her to sleep. If it is very deep and painful, he will be able to hold her as she cries and relives the separation and death of Martouf. That is what I am afraid will happen, Daniel."

"At its very worst, when I leave her, her mind will replay every scene from our weekend together, it will replay every scene from her killing him, and it will replay every scene from them forcibly taking him from her. She will relive our blending and experience the first sharp pain of his loss all over again. Every time she experienced a deep instance of grief will replay and be emphasized because I am not there to help her body produce more of her body's tranquilizers, as I have been."

"She will be shattered, Daniel, and she will need to be held and loved. We will not be available to her for many hours. I do not want to see her withdraw into a place where no one can reach her, for lack of a little fortitude on our part and a little planning. She will be very fragile at this point, and I believe that Malek could accomplish his part and care for her, probably better than Per'sus. Not that Per'sus has never been a tearmate, for he has; however, knowing both of them, I believe that of the two, Malek would be the better choice for Samantha."

"You're saying that she would believe that Malek and Devlin are you and Martouf? That is why he could soothe her? It's also why she might expect—more—from him. You wouldn't mind him, well, you know, having sex with her?"

"It will not go that far. She will know he is not Martouf and me. Normally, the healers would give her something to help her to relax right before I leave her. Because of her pregnancy, they may not be able to do so. Hopefully, in that case, Janet could give her something. Once she truly sleeps and awakens in his arms, she will know who he is, as well as why she is there. She will also remember that he helped her and soothed her as she cried."

"I have only heard of one instance in which the _cor's trel'li mae'tek,_the heart's tearmate, became a _cor'cyfials,_ that is, heart-friends, in the sense meaning lovers, Daniel."

He had paused before continuing, "The _cor's trel'li mae'tek_ is a friend who shares your tears and emotion. Your sorrow and pain. I have heard of only one where, during the separation and new blending, they became lovers as well. Some became lovers along with the mate later, but only one, as I said, have I heard of where they actually became mated during the mourning."

"It was a situation even worse than this, for she lost two mates at once but could only take one of them. She came near to losing her mind, I recall. We did all we could for her, of course, but the only ones that really helped her survive were the surviving mate and her _cor'cyfial._ Her mate lived within her for many months before they found a host with which both the symbiote and the woman were comfortable and compatible."

"In the meantime, her love for her _cor'cyfial_, her heart-friend and lover, grew to be extremely deep as well. Because of that love between them, they became mates and lovers in the true sense during the transfer of her mate to his new host. They had a very long and happy union between the six of them, as she became Tok'Ra later after her mate left her. A multiple household is not so unusual within the Tok'Ra as it is here on Earth, Daniel. It even has a name. It is _siest'kesh'cor,_ six bound by the heart."

"I would not expect that to happen in this case, since Samantha has not been blended with me for nearly that long, nor has she known Malek well as was the case in the other instance of which I told you. Of course, we do not know what effect her pregnancy will have on the entire situation either. I am afraid that the hormone fluctuations could make the emotional trauma even greater. Therefore, we must both be prepared to accept that it could happen; even though it is rare and unlikely."

"Some of his touches might be much more intimate than a father would feel comfortable giving a daughter. He might need to stroke her in ways her father would not. I am being honest when I tell you that it could happen, for if she appears to be slipping away from him, retreating from our world, he will use whatever means are at his disposal to keep her with us. I know we can trust him to do whatever it takes to keep her with us, yet at the same time, he will be very cautious, and go the entire length of what may be needed _only_ if it is truly needed."

"Because of the situation they will be in for such a length of time, the one thing that inevitably happens is that they do form a very close heart-friend bond, the _cor's trel'li mae'tek,_ the heart's tearmate. They will very probably remain close for the remainder of their lives, even though they may never become lovers. Their closeness, this bond, you must be prepared to accept. I just wish he could spend time with her before the exchange, Daniel. Perhaps we can arrange to go the day before so that we can all spend time together."

Daniel agreed, and determined that they would meet in a more relaxed atmosphere before the actual exchange took place. There was no way that they would lose Sam to some dark place in her mind because it shattered when Lantash left her for him. "I can honestly promise you that I will accept anything that Malek deems needed. I don't care if he has to make love to her, Lantash, as long as she comes back to us healthy and whole. Still mourning, of course, but alive, and mentally well, if exhausted."

He had actually felt Lantash's relief. "I am glad, Daniel. The Tok'Ra are much more open and lenient in their relationships than the Tau'ri. I am glad that you do not have a problem with the possibility that it could take place."

"I can't say I'd be able to just forget it, Lantash, but I can say that I would never hold it against Sam or Malek. We know it could happen, and I will expect it to happen, until I know that it did—or didn't. I'd rather assume it was going to be part of the help he gives her, than to assume it wasn't and then find out that it was instead."

Lantash had smiled at him then and nodded, saying, "I am relieved, and Samantha is awakening, so I am going to allow her to do so. In fact, I will become dormant, as my emotions are too painful right now, and they would bleed into her emotions at this point."

Daniel had nodded, telling Lantash that he would talk to him later. Thinking about the amount of pain that he and Lantash would be sharing was daunting. He hadn't really given any thought to the fact that he would also be feeling Sam's emotions as well as Lantash's. Nor had he realized he would feel what Martouf felt as he died and said goodbye to both the woman he loved so passionately, and the lifemate he had been blended with for so very many years and had loved so deeply. He now realized that Sam had lived those emotions as well. No wonder she looked so haunted at times.

Dear God. No wonder Lantash wanted them to remain unconscious as long as they needed to. That much pain would be hard to bear. Allowing their subconscious's to bury some of it only made sense. He hated that Sam could possibly, probably, relive some or all of that without Lantash within her to comfort her. He would encourage Malek to do whatever it took to help her. There was no other way to his way of thinking. She would not be allowed to leave them in mind or body. He would give anything, do anything, and accept anything that would help and allow her to come through this trauma as emotionally and physically whole as possible. Anything.

* * *

"Daniel? Daniel, are you all right? Daniel?" 

"What? Oh, sorry, Sam, I was thinking about a talk that Lantash and I had yesterday while you took your nap," he smiled at her as she slid into her chair, and the waiter standing near her chair came immediately to seat her.

"Really? What was it about?"

Their shrimp cocktails were on the table as was the wine. He looked at her and saw her head dip. When she looked up her voice was deeper. "This is a secluded corner; there is candlelight and roses, soft music, and wine. You may as well ask her now, Daniel. Then you will either be able to eat or not. Get it over with so you will know, although, I have already assured you that she will tell you yes. In fact, I am so sure that she will do so, I am going to go into a deep dormancy that will last for quite some time and will ensure that I do not inadvertently come forward when I should not. Have a good evening."

"All right, Lantash, but what is your wake-up call, just in case? You never know when we might need it. What if we are in an accident or something? Or she chokes on a potato? Come on, what word will wake you? I promise not to awaken you unless it is life-and-death serious."

Lantash agreed. "All right. What is a word that would be unlikely to be used tonight? Lanaekqa Aroriesh. It is how I would be called if I needed to be distinguished from others. Lantash of Lanaekqa Aroriesh, the translation is long; it means Lantash of the Lake that gazes raptly upon the high snow-capped mountains that are embraced by the beautiful, glorious sky fire."

"Wow. That is a long name. Okay, so the wake up word is Lanaekqa Aroriesh. Got it."

"_Samantha, I am going to become dormant for some time. Since you are with Daniel and in a public place, I feel that I should leave you and go into a very deep state of dormancy, so that I will not forget and come forward when I should not. You will not mind will you, beloved?" _

"_All right, Lantash. Go ahead. I'll miss you and your comments during the meal, but you can "read" the conversation and comment later." _She sent him an embrace, a caress, and a soft kiss before turning outward to Daniel.

Daniel nodded as Sam came back to him. She sighed. "What was that all about? Why do you two do that? What is so secretive that I can't hear it?"

Daniel took a deep breath and moved his shrimp to one side and then did the same with hers. He reached across the table and took her hands in his. He sat and held them for a little bit; rubbing the backs of them with his thumbs, so nervous that he could not think of an answer to her questions. When he looked up there was a slight smile on his lips, but it didn't really make it to his eyes. His eyes looked anxious and scared. In that moment, Sam knew what they had discussed, as well as what he was going to say, and she smiled at him. "Yes."

Daniel frowned. "What, Sam?"

Sam frowned, "Didn't you just ask me something, Daniel? I could have sworn you did."

"No, not yet, but I was getting ready to."

"Oh. Well, okay. Ask." She smiled at him again, her eyes bright and her answer already in them.

"Sam, I love you, you know that."

"Yes, I do know that," Sam agreed softly, looking at him with all the love she held for him. "I love you, too, Daniel. I hope you know that."

"Yes. Yes, I do." Another breath and then a sentence, "Sam of my heart, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Daniel mine, I will."

Daniel blinked, a little stunned at the swiftness of her reply. Her affirmative reply. "Yes? Just like that?" Then Daniel frowned.

Sam stared at him, a bemused look on her face as she asked, "Was I not supposed to say yes, Daniel? Was it a trick question?"

"No, no, not at all, I'm just surprised. I mean, Lantash said you would say yes, but I didn't really believe him, I guess. I mean, I thought I'd have to tell you all the reasons we should get married and talk you into it. Are you sure? I don't want you to change your mind later. I—I don't think I could survive that, Sam. When you say yes, you have to mean it."

"I am sure, Daniel. I want to marry you. I want to have your children. I want us to grow old together, eventually. And I want us to enjoy each other, as we have for the years we've already been together. This will just add another dimension to our love, our friendship, and our enjoyment of one another. So yes, I am very sure. I will marry you. I want to be your wife."

Daniel smiled, really smiled, as he finally believed her answer and his tension left him. "I love you. I mean, I really, really do love you." A startled look came over his face. "Oh, I have something for you. It's temporary. Later, Lantash and I are going to take that stone and have it put into the bonding necklace that we will give one another during the Tok'Ra ceremony, but that's for the future. For now, until we can get the stones that Martouf had and that Lantash has, we wanted you to have something."

Opening the little velvet box, he handed it to her. Taking it, she gasped, saying breathlessly, "Daniel, it's lovely. How did you know this is my favorite shape for stones? I love it. You did a beautiful job of picking this out. Why do you think I need something different?"

Daniel paused and glanced around the restaurant. No one could see them. He took the ring and slid it onto her finger. It fit. He had been pretty sure it would since he had taken a ring she wore sometimes as a pattern and had it sized.

"What is it, Daniel? Does it have something to do with Martouf? Why don't we wait until later then, if you don't mind? I think that I would rather be somewhere less public, please. But, I truly do want to know."

"I will be honored to tell you, Sam. Very much so, and I agree that it should be said later. Thank you, Sam of my heart. You will always be my Sam of my Heart, you know."

"And you will always be my Daniel mine. You are mine, Daniel. I think, in one way, I've thought of you as mine from the moment we met. I know it's crazy, but I think I've always felt very protective and possessive toward you. It's not that I feel jealousy; I don't know how to explain it. I've just always felt that in some way you belong to me, even when we couldn't be together." Sam blushed unable to stop the telltale flush that rushed to her cheeks. With Lantash dormant, there was nothing to stop it.

Daniel smiled slightly, "From the first moment we met, I've felt like you completed me in some way, Sam." He shook his head as if in denial, but continued to speak, "The moment you walked up to me, your face was alight with the wonder of it all, the DHD, being on another world, everything. Then it happened again in the cartouche room. It was like you were glowing with an inner light."

"I realized as we were talking and completing sentences and thoughts for one another, that you were a part of me, the person I'd looked for all my life to complete me, not to make me whole exactly, but to, I don't know, allow me to be me, just me, and to understand me as I was. To, to know me. Me, Daniel Jackson. I think I've always known that you were mine in some special way as well, even though we couldn't be together in the way we are now." It was Daniel's turn to flush a light shade of pink.

"It all comes down to the same thing, Samantha Carter. I think I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you, but circumstances didn't allow that to be acknowledged at the time, so I didn't. But, I kept you in my life in any way I could. Now I want you there permanently. Thank you for accepting me as your husband."

"I feel exactly the same way, Daniel. I think I fell in love with you at that moment, too, but it wasn't our time, as you said the other night. So, we both stayed as close to each other, as we could, and became the best of friends. I'm glad we did. I am the one that should thank you for wanting me for a wife. I've always thought that you would be an excellent husband."

"Ah, however," she teased lightly, but with an undertone of seriousness, "Don't you and Lantash have another question to ask me? I mean, if Lantash is going to move to you, isn't there something that you should ask me for him?" Seeing Daniel's look of total bewilderment, Sam realized that although they probably mentioned bonding when they discussed this evening and asking her to marry them, they had not realized it was two different questions.

Sam started to ask again if there wasn't something he wanted to ask her for Lantash, something about, well, about acknowledgement, as a pair. But she stopped before she could say the words as a thought slammed its way into her mind. Perhaps Lantash didn't want her as a formal mate; a lover, yes, but not as a formal mate. It hadn't entered their minds because Lantash had no intention of formally bonding with her.

He wanted her to have everything he had if something happened to him, true, but perhaps he didn't feel deeply enough about her to take her as a mate within the Tok'Ra. She wasn't prepared for the sharpness of the pain that sliced through her. She pushed it down. She could live with this. She would still have Daniel and she would still have Lantash. She just wouldn't be Lantash's mate in all ways, only in some ways. Ways that would take care of their children.

She could live with this. She could. She hoped.

TBC


	11. Misunderstandings 10 ABO

"_**Italics" **__– Symbiote-Host communication or personal inner thoughts_

**

* * *

**

_**Always Be Ours**_

_Chapter 10_

_Misunderstandings_

**

* * *

**

The thought sliced through her mind again. Lantash didn't want her as a mate.

She would still have Daniel, and she would still have Lantash. But—she wouldn't be Lantash's formally acknowledged mate. How would she live with this? She had to though; there was no other way. She had to be with these two men because being without them simply wasn't an option.

Sam almost panicked as the pain hit her. She had to get out of here and back to the ladies' room to recover from this shock. She had not even considered that Lantash would not want her as a wife. He loved her. She knew he did. Nevertheless, here was proof that as much as he loved her, it wasn't enough to want her as an acknowledged mate. But hadn't he acknowledged her already? God, she was so confused.

What could she possibly say to cover this up? Of course. She smiled, or at least she hoped it passed for a smile. "Daniel, I know you won't believe this, but I have to go to the ladies' room again. I drank a lot of tea this afternoon, not even thinking about the effect it has on me. When I get nervous and excited it makes it worse."

"But, Sam, what question is it that you think that I have to ask you for Lantash? I mean, I'm completely lost. I'm sorry if I've missed something here. I really don't want anything to spoil this night for you."

"Don't be silly, Daniel. I'm here with you, and you just asked me to marry you, to be your wife. What could possibly be wrong with that? Listen, I really need to go, Daniel. I'll be right back." Sam slipped quickly from her seat and went straight to the lounge area of the rest room. Thank God, it was empty.

She started to give herself a lecture. "_You can't cry, Sam. There is no way you could keep that from Daniel's eyes. So, don't you dare give in to tears. Why are you so surprised? Neither he nor Martouf, offered you anything but a fling. A—a roll in the hay, so to speak. No doubt, it would have been a long-term affaire, but evidently, it would never have gone any farther than that._ _Officially, that is_."

She gave up on talking to herself, thinking furiously instead. No doubt, her position would have been as a sort of mistress or something. Acknowledged, but on the fringe, so to speak.

He had all the incentive in the worlds right now and he wasn't willing to take her as a mate. And, if he wasn't now, he would never have been before. She knew this; she just had to allow herself to admit it. There weren't even any words of love spoken that weekend. She had probably imagined that they said them against her skin, and in her hair. So many times, she'd thought she heard it whispered by Lantash—and Martouf.

Thinking about his behavior recently, she had to be honest with herself; Lantash had been drawing farther and farther away over the last several days. He had been holding her less and less often. He wasn't caressing her as often as he once had; he was no longer looking at her in the mirror as he had been; he was staying dormant more and more while she was awake.

Yet, he was spending more and more time with Daniel. With only a few weeks, possibly only days, left to be together, he was spending the time he was awake with Daniel, instead of with her. Surely, if he loved her as much as she thought he did, then he would be spending every last precious second with her, wouldn't he? And now—this. It was too much. He had to leave her. Soon, maybe even tomorrow. How quickly could they make the arrangements she wondered?

"_Just calm down. Think logically, Sam. What's so bad about the position you're in? Lantash will be in Daniel soon, so you'll only have to hide your feelings about this for a few weeks or days at most, and if you can convince them to do it sooner maybe even less. Once he's gone then he'll never know how much it hurt you to realize he didn't want you for a mate. He wants you for a lover, a—a mistress. Accept that and learn to live with it. He wants this child and he wants Jolinar's memories. There are a lot of reasons why he wants to be with you. He does love you. You know that; you can feel it."_

"_Take it in stride and pull your pride around you. You can do this. You do have Daniel's love, and he wants you for his wife. Daniel loves you passionately and romantically. He'll cherish you and be there for you like a rock. You love him just as passionately. And even if he doesn't love you the same, Lantash does love you. A lot. You've felt how much he loves you. Something here doesn't make sense." _

She'd find out when she went back to the table if Lantash wanted her as a wife. She shook her head. "_No, I won't."_ She'd change the subject so that Daniel wouldn't be put on the spot trying to side step the fact that Lantash had no intention of bonding with or marrying her.

Sam frowned. But, hadn't Daniel mentioned putting this diamond into a bonding necklace? Yes, he had. But then, that was _sometime in the future_. No doubt, one of those futures that never quite materialized, and it was possible that Daniel didn't realize that himself.

"_All right. Stop it, Sam. Deep breath. Smile. There. Better. What should they talk about when she got back to the table? Food. That would be good. I'll tell him I want—well, what do I want? Anything?" _

How could she be hungry after all of the emotional upheaval? But she was! Did she really want that? It sounded really good, so she must. Okay, so lobster and shrimp it was. Seafood should be good for the babies, and it sounded wonderful to her.

She would simply put Lantash's betrayal—"_oh, god—betrayal? Where had that come from? He had not betrayed her. He'd never promised her anything. Hadn't he? Hadn't Martouf? Had that weekend meant nothing to them? Less than nothing? Hadn't that entire weekend been one long promise? No. It wasn't. At least, not to the extent she had thought it was. Not to the point of a formal declaration." _

"_No, wait, that was just wrong. The love had been there. It had. It was. She could feel it all the time, washing over her, warming her, embracing her. She could feel both Lantash and Martouf's love of her. Something was not right here, but now wasn't the time to try to figure it out. Not now. Later."_

"_Stop that now, idiot woman. You are going in circles. Just stop."_ Sam crushed her internal merry-go-round of thoughts. She would put Lantash's—Lantash's what? His, his lack of deep love for her, to one side and live with what she had. He did love her, just not enough to take her as a formal mate acknowledged by the Tok'Ra ceremony. That could be the entire problem. It could be that they wouldn't accept her as his formal mate, and he knew that. But, Selmak had declared her to be their mates in the eyes of the Tok'Ra, and he had agreed, so that meant…_"No. No more. There __**is**__ a reasonable explanation. You aren't thinking clearly, so just stop it. Now."_

Of course, she had thought of that earlier, and it could very well be that regardless what Selmak said. Perhaps the majority of the Tok'Ra wouldn't accept her. It shouldn't surprise her that they wouldn't want her as Lantash's mate. It could mean that he would leave them and come to Earth to live. No, they wouldn't want that to happen. He did love her. He did. She could feel it surrounding her, bathing her in its warmth. No, there was no doubt about the fact that Lantash loved her. She would figure this out later, much, much, later.

All right, Daniel would think she had been kidnapped if she didn't go back soon. Something wasn't right about this entire situation but she would _not_ think anymore about it for now. She would _not _ruin this night for Daniel or for herself. She nodded to herself in the mirror and smiled. It would have to do. She opened the door and walked back out to greet her husband-to-be, once more on a more even keel. Things would work out. They had to.

"Sorry about that, Daniel. You haven't even started on your appetizer. We should probably try to eat them now don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose we should," he murmured slowly, unsure of whether he should mention their previous conversation or not. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, actually, I am. I want Lobster and shrimp, baked potato and vegetable. Go ahead and order for me, Daniel. I don't care which way you have it prepared, as long as that's what I end up eating." Sam listened as Daniel ordered confidently. She wasn't sure what he had ended up ordering, since it had all been ordered in French, but she was sure that whatever it was, it would be good.

She looked across the table at the man she had just agreed to marry. Then she looked at her left hand where a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring glittered and caught the light. It was a lovely ring and she would cherish it. She wasn't sure she wanted whatever the other stone was. This one suited her just fine. Maybe once Daniel explained about it, she would decide to keep this one. But, that was for later, as well. For now, she had to keep the conversation away from anything that would lead back to the marriage question.

"So what is it we are doing tomorrow? Furniture shopping, right? Do you have any preference of style, Daniel?" Sam asked quickly, attempting to make sure that the conversation stayed well away from the topics that were discussed prior to her rush to the ladies' room.

Daniel looked up in surprise. They had talked about this a little the other night. Women were hard to understand sometimes. She had pulled up some websites and they had looked through some things. Lantash had been fascinated by shopping online. Both of them were expecting things to begin showing up on their doorstep anytime.

He frowned to himself as he listened to Sam. She was obviously not going to go back to the conversation they were having before she suddenly decided she had to go to the ladies' room again. That had been a blatant ploy to get away from him. But why? And what had she been talking about?

He would have to delve into this deeper, but she was doing her best to avoid it for now. She was probably right to do that if it would be a sensitive subject and, from her actions, he had a feeling it would be not only very sensitive, but that it would upset her very much. Therefore, he would let it pass for now, but he would be bringing it up later. Whatever it was had really upset her. He'd not allow that to happen.

He forced himself to return to the ordinary subjects she had introduced. Back to the furniture. So, they had found some mutual dislikes. And some mutual likes. Neither liked modern things in most furniture and they both liked solid wood.

There were some places that had antiques they both thought they might want to look at, and then there were some places that did handcrafted things that could be made to order. Both of them were interested in both.

He had his eye on a pair of bassinets that were intricately carved. He had fallen in love with them the moment he saw them. He thought that Lantash had, too. They could have a filmy curtain pulled all the way around them. The carvings were Celtic mixed with Baroque for an interesting design. The carvings were quite ornate and flowing. They were very unusual. They were done in cherry, which he considered a beautiful wood. He knew that Sam liked it, too, but she also really liked oak and walnut.

"I, um, I'd like to go take a look at the bassinets we saw online. I know we'd have to drive to Gunnison, but I'd really like to see them. What do you think?"

Sam smiled at him. "I think I like them, too, Daniel. And, the bassinets don't necessarily have to match the rest of the furniture in the room. They will be in other rooms most of the time anyway. So sure, I'd like to see their catalog and some of their other pieces. It would be great if they had cribs and dressing tables to match the bassinets but that would probably be too much to hope for."

"But they take special orders, Sam. Plus, we have nine months. Or almost that long. Eight and a half. I didn't know if you really liked that cherry or not."

"Cherry is beautiful, Daniel. I love cherry. I like several different woods. That's why my furniture didn't match. I could never decide on just one so I'd get one of these and two of those." She shrugged. "I'd love it if we could actually get everything in all one wood." She sighed, and then grinned ruefully, "Of course, I also really fell in love with the oak ones in that same design, too, you know."

Daniel laughed "I know. I kind of liked them, too." He nodded decisively. "Okay, then, in the morning we'll set out for Gunnison. It really isn't all that far away. It won't take too long to get there."

Sam nodded and wondered what to come up with next. "The shrimp cocktail is very good. But then, short of over or undercooking the shrimp there isn't all that much you can do wrong to it."

Daniel grinned at her. "That's true and it is good. I hope we get the meal soon though. I didn't get much lunch, and I'm starved."

"My personal time clock notified me every five minutes until I finally gave in and went to find something to eat just to quiet him. I swear Martouf was right about that. He really is the biggest mother hen I've ever seen."

"I imagine most of that is because of the babies though, don't you, Sam? Surely he wouldn't be that way all the time?"

Sam's grin was almost evil. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Daniel frowned at her. "I hope you are just kidding me." Sam raised her eyebrows at him. "I mean, he can't nag all the time, it would drive you nuts." Sam smiled at him. "Come on, Sam, tell the truth, you're just trying to give me a hard time." Sam gave him a really superb _who me_ look. "I'm doomed," he moaned. Sam laughed at him.

Her eyes lit up as the food arrived. She was really hungry now that she had pushed her earlier thoughts away and determined not to let her hurt over Lantash spoil her evening with Daniel. She would deal with that later. Much, much later.

**

* * *

**

Sam groaned and sat back in her chair. "Daniel, that was absolutely wonderful. But, then, so was your steak. I like the way you had it fixed."

Daniel looked at her in amusement. "I liked what I got to eat of it, too, Sam. Do you think you'll eat this much your entire pregnancy?" He teased her.

Sam's mouth dropped open. "I only had two bites, Daniel. That's hardly an entire steak. Furthermore, you ate two bites of my lobster and two bites of my shrimp. So you owe me two more bites before I'm even with you."

"Okay, I admit it. I owe you two bites. How about two bites of my desert? I'll order something chocolate."

"Desert? Daniel, are you insane? After that meal? Where would you like for me to put it because I can guarantee you that it will not fit inside me."

"We have to eat at least a couple of small pieces. To tell you the truth, they have an engagement cake that they give to couples that become engaged here. I chose the chocolate one, and it comes in a beautiful wooden box with our names and the date carved into it. They'll bring it as soon as they clear the table. I had them put Lantash's name on it as well, Sam. I think they assumed you were pregnant because I also had them add three bound by love. Ah, here it comes."

Sam looked at the beautiful Rosewood box and found herself very near to tears again. It was a beautiful creation. Beautifully carved around the edges, across the center in flowing script it said exactly what Daniel had said it would. Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, and Lantash. Three hearts bound by love. Then, today's date. All they ever had to do was look at it to remember the night he had asked her to marry him. It was wonderful.

She touched it almost reverently, and then looked up and into Daniel's eyes. "It's stunning, Daniel. Absolutely one of the loveliest things I have ever been given. Thank you for making this one of the most special nights of my life."

"You are worth it. You deserve this and so much more, Sam. You are the world to Lantash and me. Don't ever doubt that."

Sam smiled a little sadly. "I know you feel that way, Daniel, and I'm thankful for that. It will be enough, I promise you. It's more than I ever thought I'd ever have, and I feel truly blessed to have it."

Then deliberately changing the tone of the event she asked, "You said it is cake, so when do I get to at least see it?"

Daniel grinned and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful cake with deep blue icing and lots of flowers and trim. It was a wonderful cake that rivaled the box for detailed loveliness. Sam smiled at it.

"It's too pretty to cut, Daniel. We'll have to just freeze it and take it out and look at it every so often."

"No, this is getting eaten. Now that I've seen it the first pieces are due to hit bottom, before we ever get home."

Sam smiled at him and sat back to watch as he discretely let the waiter know that they were ready to have the cake cut and served. When he arrived at the table, Daniel quickly indicated the size pieces he preferred.

He really was a very well-versed and cosmopolitan man. At home in any company, from desert caravans to Presidential dinners, he could fit in wherever he needed too. So many people underestimated him, and it was truly a shame that he was not more appreciated than he was.

He would know from now on that she appreciated him and every man that he was from the sheik to the ambassador. They were both surprised when the waiter gave them pictures of the cake, the box, and them. They both smiled at the little added extra piece of memorabilia.

They ate their cake in silence, but Sam continued to trace the names on the lid. Daniel and Samantha. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to add Lantash's into it. She wasn't surprised that it hadn't dawned on Daniel that Lantash was not truly joining with them in this marriage.

She smiled sadly, wondering if Lantash would one day wish to change hosts. She hoped not. Daniel would enjoy living into the future to see how things progressed. She really didn't believe that Lantash would want to change hosts either. She needed to stop being so ridiculous.

She was brought back from her thoughts by Daniel's voice. "Sam, are you sure you're all right? Sam? Sam?"

"What? I'm sorry, Daniel, I was just thinking about the future. How much more you'd get to see than you would as you are now. How many more years you'll have to discover, study, and learn. You'll like that. I'm looking forward to watching you enjoy it."

Daniel nodded, saying, quietly, "Yes, I am looking forward to that, but even more than that, I'm looking forward to being with you and discovering and learning by your side. I do love you, Sam. Very, very much."

Sam's breath caught at the look of love on Daniel's face and in his eyes. The pure goodness and sweetness of his expression and voice. Tears sprang into her eyes as she felt her love of him rolling through her in waves. She nodded. "I know, Daniel, and I love you. I know that I always will, and I'm looking forward to spending the next couple of hundred years with you by my side." She blinked the tears away and smiled at him.

He smiled back and then looked at his watch. It was time they were headed home. "Are you ready to go, Sam?"

"Yes, of course, Daniel. I'm ready to go whenever you are." Daniel had realized that she was tired before she had. She covered a yawn and then looked at him sheepishly. He grinned at her.

He held her chair as she stood, and then he took her hand to help her through the restaurant to the front. He had taken care of the bill while they had their dessert, so they were ready to go. Holding the doors for her, they were soon on their way to his Jeep.

"That was an absolutely wonderful meal, Daniel, and the appetizer was wonderful as well. I will cherish the memories of this evening always." Sam kissed his cheek softly and held her hand out so that her ring would catch what light there was, and it did so very well. She admired it, thinking again what good taste Daniel had.

It took little time to reach home once they started that direction. It was still fairly early when they arrived there. Daniel took the cake into the kitchen, and then followed Sam up the stairs and into their bedroom. She had slipped on one of his favorite gowns. She already had the matching wrap on, but he helped her out of it before surprising her by swinging her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed. "You make me want to ravish you when you wear that, Sam of my Heart. But I think I'll get out of these clothes first."

Sam nodded and Daniel got up and proceeded to get ready for bed. "I'm going down to check the doors, Sam, I don't remember if I locked them."

"All right, Daniel, I'll wait here until you return." She quickly went to the bathroom. It was a shame his gallant gesture had to be undone, but if she hurried, he would never know she left the bed. She settled among the pillows and almost immediately dozed off. When Daniel returned, Lantash was waiting for him.

"How did the evening go, Daniel? Did she agree to bond with us? To marry us?"

Daniel smiled. "She agreed to marry us, so I assume she agreed to bond with us. It's the same thing isn't it?"

"Yes, and no, Daniel. It is similar, but they are two separate ceremonies unless we deliberately combine them. Which we could do, but not without her agreement to go through both first."

Daniel nodded. "All right. I'll be sure to ask her. Or you could if you want to. It probably would mean more from you."

"As you wish. I will be quite happy to do so. I am going to allow Samantha to awaken now."

Daniel agreed and watched as Sam opened her eyes and yawned delicately. He stretched out next to her, touched the ring on her finger, and smiled. "So, are you ready to hear why this is just a temporary ring?"

"Well, you can tell me, but I might decide to keep this one, Daniel. You picked it out and that makes it special."

"The other one will be special too, Sam, very special. It will be from Martouf, Lantash, and I. All three of us."

Sam stiffened, but she said nothing. Her fingers traced the design on the comforter. She nodded her indication that she was listening. Daniel frowned but decided that perhaps she knew it was going to hurt.

"You asked me before if the reason this ring was temporary had something to do with Martouf, and well, yes, it does. Martouf has a Marquis cut blue diamond that is very beautiful. He always wanted to give it to the woman he loved. Jolinar and Rosha didn't care for the cut of it, or the stone itself, so they refused it when they bonded."

Sam held up her hand, and Daniel stopped talking for a moment before saying, "Please don't cry, Sam. Lantash and I both want you to have it, and we know that Martouf would want you to have it. Someday, it will go to his son if he wants it. Sam, please, don't cry."

Sam looked up and into Daniel's eyes, "I'm not crying, Daniel. I'm sure it is a lovely stone, but I prefer the one that you gave to me. It was given to me by a man who I know for sure has a very true and deep love for me. One that wants me for a wife, that wants to bind himself to me, and who will be proud of me. I want the reminder of that, not a reminder of a love that—"

Sam shook her head at Daniel and smiled at him. "I want your ring, Daniel, the one that came to me with love." She kissed him gently and then laid down. "I'm very tired, Daniel. If you don't mind, I believe I am going to go to sleep now."

Daniel looked bewildered. Sam had not appeared to be upset. Now she was rolling over and lying with her back to him. What had happened? Something was wrong. He had known it from the moment she had suddenly decided she needed to go to the ladies' room again. She had been upset. What had they been talking about? He had asked her to marry him. She had said yes immediately. Then she had asked if he didn't need to ask her another question for Lantash.

He had been totally surprised by the question. Then she had almost spelled it out for him before she stopped herself and her entire face had changed. A look of suddenly realizing something had been followed by an expression of intense pain. Then she had shut down and headed for the ladies' room.

His brilliant mind finally made the leap of logic and connected the dots. He and Lantash were both idiots, of course. She had expected them both to ask her. One for each ceremony. The question now was, how did he get to Lantash without her knowing about it. He wondered if the word would still work? All he could do was try it. "Lanaekqa Aroriesh"

Sam turned back to him. "Did you say something, Daniel? I think I was almost asleep."

"M-m, no, nothing, Sam. Go to sleep, love."

Within a few minutes, she was asleep and Lantash was asking Daniel want he wished to know. "I don't wish to know anything, Lantash, but I think that you should know that Sam refused the blue diamond and she wouldn't even let me finish telling her about it."

Lantash stared at him. "So, are you trying to tell me she no longer loves us? I do not believe you."

Daniel grumbled. "No, that is not what I am trying to say to you. I'm trying to tell you that you need to get your speech ready for in the morning, so that you can propose or whatever you call it when you ask your choice of mate to bond with you."

"I think that if you do a little digging in Sam's memories you'll be shocked by some of the conclusions she drew tonight. It's my belief that she's somehow got it in her head that you don't love her enough to want her as a mate, and that you and Martouf never planned on bonding with her. That all you wanted was a brief affaire. Lantash? Lantash?"

Lantash groaned, "I do not understand the female mind, Daniel. There is nothing, _**nothing, **_in here that should have led her to that conclusion until after you did not ask her to bond with us. Only then did she begin to put completely unrelated things together to come up with a totally inaccurate set of circumstances. It is _impossible_—_completely, absolutely impossible_—to follow a woman's thinking."

"We should have thought of this, though, Lantash. I didn't even get it when she practically told me. Then, of course, she realized that if she had to tell me, then she didn't want it. They may be irrational at times, but they nearly always come up with the correct answer for the question they have posed. What conclusions has she drawn, Lantash?"

Lantash sounded bleak as he read her thoughts and relived the pain she had felt. "She feels betrayed by me. She believes that our weekend together was no more than a sexual fling for Martouf and me."

"She," he sighed, "She believes that the Tok'Ra would not approve of her, so I will not go against them. She believes that I do not love her enough to do so. She also believes that I do not love her enough to want to take her as a formally bonded mate." Lantash shook his head. "I do not know how she could believe these things, Daniel, for none of them are even remotely true. How could she believe them?" He frowned before continuing, "She is also feeling very confused, though, as she feels that we loved her, that I still love her."

"Doesn't she come up with reasons for believing them, Lantash?" Daniel asked, and then waited for Lantash to find the relevant memories.

"Yes, she has brought forward many supporting theories, most of which are true, but not for the reasons she has attached to them. She thinks I have been touching her less. That is true, but it is not because I do not love her, it is because of the sexual feelings from which I am trying to protect her."

"She says I am staying dormant more and not spending time with her. That, also, is true, for the same basic reasons. She thinks I am spending more time with you and less with her even though we will soon be parted and every second we have together should be precious to us."

His voice was anguished, "Daniel, she does not realize that it will already shatter her to part from me, and I from her. Every precious moment we spend in each other's company now is binding us more closely together. It is not that I do not want to be with her, but that I know how much it is going to hurt her, us, when we part."

He sighed disconsolately. "So the reasons themselves are true, in as much as they are true statements, but they are not true for the reasons she has assigned to them and have nothing to do with our binding. I do not know what to say to her, Daniel. I do not know what to do for her to help her understand."

"She'll understand the truth, Lantash. She'd rather know the real reasons than to have you do things and not tell her why. She may have understood intuitively before and until this happened. But now, every self-doubt she's ever had is rushing back."

"Now that we know what she's thinking, I'm not sure you should let it pass until morning. You've lulled her to sleep now, but she's bound to wake during the night with this on her mind. I'd almost bet that first thing in the morning she'll be telling me that she thinks we should get the transfer over as soon as possible. She's going to want to have you out of there before you realize she _knows_ that you don't want her."

"Yes, of course she will. There is little reason to put it off much longer, Daniel. I have healed much faster than I anticipated by staying dormant more than I thought I would. The little ones are resting firmly and doing well. I assume that next week or the week after could see us making the transfer." Lantash still sounded desolate.

"Lantash, what is it? What's wrong? All you have to do is allow her to wake up and talk to her. Tell her that you can't wait until tomorrow to ask her for yourself and that you have to know tonight, if she will agree to bond with you as well as marry you."

"We must hope she does not realize I know what happened tonight. If she suspects that we realize what happened, she may begin to believe any number of erroneous things once again."

"I suppose that is possible, but I don't think she will if we both talk to her. I'll snuggle up to her, and you allow her come awake easily, alright?"

Lantash sighed in resignation, "Yes, I can allow her to awaken in that manner. As for the other, I will try, Daniel, but I believe she will think that I am telling her untruths."

Daniel snuggled down into the bed and spooned up against Sam. He breathed in her scent and his body responded immediately. He groaned to himself. Maybe he shouldn't have offered to help Lantash or he should have offered from across the bed. "You will do fine, Lantash. Give her time to wake up."

No answer was forthcoming so Daniel assumed that Sam was awakening. He didn't move, remaining still as if he was simply cuddling her in the night. She shifted as if to get more comfortable. He knew when Lantash began talking to her from the way she moved her head. She was listening to him, at least. That was good.

"_My love, you are awake. Can you not sleep?_"

"_I'm fine, Lantash, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll go back to sleep in a minute. Daniel probably moved and woke me or something. Goodnight_."

She was very determined to ignore him. He began to hum tunelessly as he often did when something excited him. It took only a short time before Sam sighed, then asked, "_Lantash, why are you humming?" _

"_I am excited. I always hum when I am excited. I do not think I can wait until morning to find out your answer." _Now he sounded slightly nervous._ "What, um, what answer did you give to Daniel, beloved? Are you going to marry us?_"

He felt the jump in her heartbeat as she heard the word us, but he also felt and heard her force herself not to be stupid, it did not mean anything.

"_I told Daniel I would marry him, yes,"_ she told him slowly.

Lantash frowned at her. "_Are you not marrying me as well, my Samantha?_" The hurt in his voice was palatable.

Sam hesitated before smiling at him and saying, _"Well, of course, I am. You two are kind of a package deal, you know. Two for the price of one. Marry one, get the other free, so to speak." _

Sam felt his pain blossom outward toward her, but didn't understand it. He was the one that didn't want her, not the other way around.

"_I see. And is that how you will feel about Daniel during our bonding ceremony? Will you feel that he is just excess baggage along because he must be in order for me to be there?"_

This time the pain moved sharply from her to him. Their guess had been correct, then.

Before she could answer, he continued, "_Or were you even planning on accepting me? Am I good enough only as a bedmate, but not a permanent partner? Perhaps, your intentions towards Martouf and me were never more than just an affaire. You never planned on becoming our bonded mate." _

He felt her anger and the underlying hurt begin to simmer at that remark and stopped speaking, realizing he might have pushed too far. Anger had not been his goal, but perhaps it would help cleanse the hurt.

"_You never asked. You still haven't asked. All you've done is leave me alone with my memories more and more. You weren't even there when Daniel asked me to marry him. You went to sleep, probably so that you could take the time, while I was occupied with something that wasn't important to you, to do some more healing, so you could leave me faster. Then you could talk to Daniel when I wasn't aware of it. And, when I am awake and aware, Daniel's around, and he can touch me so you don't have to. Leave me alone, Lantash, just leave me alone."_

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Daniel asked, alarmed, when he realized that the conversation was not going well.

"I'm crying because Lantash hates me," Sam turned over and clutched at Daniel's chest, which was now getting quite wet. He reached over her for the tissues on the nightstand. He was really glad they'd put them around everywhere.

"Lantash? Does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"She told me she wasn't marrying me, Daniel. I am only excess baggage that she must take to get you. She also says I never asked her to bond with me. Therefore, she is not bonding with me. I am the one that she hates. Goodnight."

"I don't believe this. I have two seven year olds in my bed with me." Daniel ground out.

"Are you saying I'm acting like a child, Daniel?" Sam asked, surprised.

"I'm saying that you are both upset and not even listening to one another. Listen to yourselves. And Lantash you'd better not be dormant where you can't hear me, or your ass is grass."

"He's grumbling."

"Good. Sam, why are you being this way? You know that Lantash loves you more than anything in any world in the universe. How can you possibly say he hates you? You know better than that. Maybe he didn't come right out and ask you with the words, but you've known all along that he intended to bond with you. From the first weekend that you were together. Haven't you? Sam?"

Sam looked up at Daniel and her eyes filled with tears again, "I thought he did, Daniel. I thought they both did. But now, he never asked me. And, he didn't tell you to ask me either. If he really meant to, wouldn't he have done it at the same time?"

Daniel's head dropped. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and looked directly at her, asking, "Sam, why do you think his name was on the box? We were both asking you to marry us. Why do you think I told you about the bonding necklace that the stone from that ring will go into? That was from both of us. Your engagement ring will be from all three of us. Lantash, Martouf, and I. Did it occur to you that maybe he wanted to wait until the transfer so he could ask you to bond with him and see you when he asked?"

Sam shook her head. "Is that why, Daniel? Why didn't he just say so?"

"I don't know, Sam. But why are you jumping to the conclusion that he didn't ask because he doesn't love you? You know better. You know he loves you. Whatever reasons you came up with to convince yourself otherwise are wrong. I don't even have to know what they are to know that they are wrong."

"Then why is he spending less and less time with me, Daniel? Why doesn't he touch me like he used to?"

"Because he knows how hard it's going to be on both of you when he leaves you, and he's trying to make it less painful by distancing you both from each other, so the shock won't be so great. Sam, Lantash loves you. You know that I would never lie to you."

Sam searched his eyes and found what she needed there. She laid her head on his shoulder and drew a shaky breath. "Daniel, why doesn't he trust me enough to just tell me these things?"

Daniel smiled into her hair. "He's like most guys, Sam. We just do things, we fix things; we don't talk it to death, we just do it. We aren't used to explaining why we do stuff. I know; both of us are going to have to practice on that. I promise we will. Now. Has he apologized to you for hurting you yet?"

"No, he is sulking, and I have the impression that he thinks I owe him an apology for insinuating he was so much excess baggage."

Daniel frowned. "Sam, I think this is just a matter of several misunderstandings. I'm going to talk to Lantash, probably privately, because there are a few things he needs to hear about earth customs, that you already know, and I don't want to bore you."

"It won't bore me to be shut inside my own mind?"

"You'll figure out something to do. Lantash, I want to talk to you. Alone. And now, not next week."

Lantash came forward and glared at him. "What is it that you believe I wish to hear you tell me, Daniel?"

"Not long ago, you were afraid she was lost to you forever. Now you're upset and angry with her. So, which is it? You love her or you don't."

"I love her. However, she called me luggage. Almost."

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled something in a language that Lantash did not recognize. He frowned at him again.

"You will go back inside your head with your mate. You will apologize for everything, and you will then ask her to bond with us. Do you understand?"

"Why?"

"Because on Earth, that is how it is done."

Lantash blinked at him. "But she insulted me."

"And you hurt her before she insulted you." He paused for a moment. "Okay. Basic Earth communications 101. When you are in my body and an argument happens, and we were right, but someone has to give in first and apologize, what are you going to do?"

"We shall wait on Samantha to apologize, of course."

"Wrong answer."

"Why is it the wrong answer? If we are correct then we should wait."

Daniel nodded. "Lantash, do you like sex?"

"Yes. Very much." He scowled at Daniel.

"Very much. I see. And you like to have sex really often, like, oh, at least daily if not several times a day, if you possibly can?"

"Certainly."

"Then you will learn to apologize whether you were wrong or not. Otherwise, you will spend a great many nights on your own side of the bed, wishing Sam wasn't so stubborn. And Lantash, Earth women and sex are a lot like camels and water. They can go for weeks without it, and it doesn't seem to bother them at all."

There was a rather abrupt, though short silence before Lantash spoke, "Other than asking that she become our bond-mate, what is it that you wish for me to say to Samantha, Daniel? I will do my best."

TBC


	12. Reconciliations 11 ABO

_**Author's Note:** Sorry it has taken so long. Real Life has been getting in the way. I hope the next chapter doesn't take so long. **I also want to** **thank all those who have left feedback. It really, really helps the muse, and is much appreciated.** **Pagan**_

_**Chapter Eleven Summary **__– Lantash and Sam make up their quarrel and Daniel tells Sam how he feels about the ring—as well as his true feelings about Martouf. Lantash's knowledge and competence with "internet shopping" is shown to be extensive._

_**Pairing: **__- Sam/Lantash/Daniel_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Italics"**__ – Symbiote-Host communication_

**

* * *

**

_**Always be Ours**_

_Chapter Eleven_

_Reconciliations_

**

* * *

**

"_Samantha, I am sorry. I should not have said those things to you. I can barely believe I said them, and I have absolutely no excuse. I truly do ask you to forgive me." _

Sam shook her head. "_It's as much my fault as yours, Lantash. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry for not waiting to see if you were going to ask me yourself. I don't know what's the matter with me, but maybe we are both more stressed than we realize, and it is causing both of us to act in unusually, irresponsible ways."_

"_I do wish to bond with you. Daniel and I both wish it. I also wish to marry you; if, that is, it is something that you could find it in your heart to do. Samantha, you know that I love you more than life itself. Your love is my most precious possession. Please, say that you will bond with us." _

Sam smiled at him. "_I think I'd like that. That way you are both excess luggage at each other's ceremonies." _

"_Samantha."_

"_I'm just teasing, okay? You know you could never be that to me. You will always be my beloved Lantash. Always. You should not have doubted that anymore than I should have doubted that you wanted me for a mate. Both of us were being extremely silly and stupid. It's probably my hormones causing us to be irrational or something, but whatever it is, we'll guard against it now that we know what it can do to us." _

Lantash sighed and held her,_ "Yes, my beloved Samantha. You will always be loved and be my beloved, this I promise you." _He stroked her gently before finally managing to tell her_, "I am sorry I did not explain the reasons behind the things I have been doing for us. I have only been trying to save both of us even more grief than we will already feel. We will feel so much emotional pain at the separation, Samantha, and it will bring back much of the pain of our parting from Martouf. I will see to it that there is someone there to help you the day we do the transfer. Whoever it is, they will give you comfort, warmth, acceptance, and support, this I also promise you. I will not leave you to face our parting alone." _

Lantash paused before continuing, his voice husky and subdued, _"Because of the physical and emotional trauma, Daniel and I may remain unconscious for a very long time. It can take up to a day, possibly more, for us to come to terms with our new reality and attempt to come to terms with my pain, pain that will become our pain. You must understand that Daniel will feel my pain at losing Martouf as well as yours, and then, also, your pain at parting from me and mine from you. He will also feel Martouf's pain as he—left us." _

"_It will be a difficult transition. You, too, will be dealing with it all over again; however, this time you will be doing so without me, and you will be adding my pain at our separation and your own. It will be very emotionally painful, and there is nothing we can do to lessen it. I have simply been attempting to make the parting less unpleasant than it will be." _

"_I should have told you, explained to you what I was doing and why. It was irresponsible of me not to have done so, sooner. I am sorry. I should have talked to you about all of this long before now. Blame my wish to save you all the pain that I can, for I believe that is why I am keeping these things away from you. In the end, it is worse for you, as you cannot comprehend my actions. I will not do this to you again. That I can assure you." _

"_I understand, Lantash." _She paused before adding,_ "Perhaps, in the future, if there is a question of importance to be asked, you should both try to be awake and aware of what is going on. I think that if you had not been dormant, I would have known by your emotions how excited you were at the prospect of marrying and bonding with me." _

"_You are very correct, my love. I should have stayed awake. I have been trying to stay dormant when we are out among people, but I must simply control myself instead of becoming completely disassociated from the events." _

"_As for the misunderstandings this evening, I realize, now, that I should have told you what I was doing and why, my Samantha; I will remember to do so in the future." _

"_That's all I can ask, Lantash." _Sam paused again, as a new thought entered her mind. It was a thought that troubled her because it pointed out her own culpability in what had occurred during the evening.

She drew a deep breath, almost holding it in her nervousness, as she said, _"Lantash, I've just realized something, and you should have called me on it, at once. I cannot but believe you have been thinking it, but not saying it to me. You should have." _

She hurried to complete what she had to say before he could interrupt her, _"This situation and its repercussion is as much my responsibility as it is yours and Daniel's. It's my responsibility to ask you why, to demand explanations when something happens and I don't understand, or I get some screwy idea in my head that won't leave. No matter how logical it seems to me, I should make you tell me your reasons." _

"_If I had insisted that there should be another question asked of me this evening, none of this would have occurred. It isn't all you and Daniel. I'm part of our family, too, and I have to take some of the responsibility that goes along with that. _

"_I think, I think part of the problem is that I'm afraid that by asking the questions, I'm putting you into a position of having to lie to me because you don't want to hurt or upset me. I have to believe in you and your honesty with me. If I know that you will not lie to me, then I can safely ask when I don't know the answer to why you are doing things. And, you have to stop being so afraid of giving me pain. We all get hurt, and we all have to learn to live with it. I would rather know that you won't lie to me no matter what my response might be. If you can assure me of that, then I can ask you the questions." _

"_I will promise never to lie to you. However, I, too, must begin to make myself explain things without you having to ask me. I love you too much not to work on overcoming these obstacles, Samantha. Perhaps, if we both work on this together, we can solve this and no longer have these misunderstandings occurring. Yes?" _

"_Yes, Lantash. I can agree with you. We will help each other, and you and Daniel, once you are together, will have one another to watch for you."_

"_Then you will forgive me for my lapse, my love?" _

"_Yes, if you will forgive me my transgression, too." _

"_Always, beloved. Now, you must talk to Daniel for he is very upset over this, as well. I believe that our argument has hurt him as much as it has us. He does not wish to see you hurting anymore, my love. He already feels our pain with us. There is no excuse for us adding more to what he is already bearing." _

"_You're right, Lantash. Daniel is very sensitive to other people's emotions. We have to take care of him, you know. He's a very special person, and I don't want to see him hurting because of something I've done or because of us." _

Lantash smiled at her. _"I must agree, Samantha. Daniel is a very special man. You have chosen our mate well for us, beloved." _

"_You had something to do with it, too. I'm very grateful to you for forcing me to see what he really meant to me. Thank you for that." _

"_You are most welcome. However, he is looking ever more anxious, my heart. Go to him now." _

Sam nodded to Lantash and looked up and into Daniel's eyes. As soon as he realized that her attention was no longer on her internal conversation, he asked, "Sam? Are you—all right?"

"Yes, Daniel." She answered him truthfully and swiftly. "I'm fine and so is Lantash."

"Have you and Lantash worked everything out, then? Is it all right now?"

Sam blushed and then nodded. "Yes, we've agreed that I have to question the two of you, if I don't understand, and Lantash has promised that he will never lie to me. It's hard for either of us to lie to one another now, and it takes a lot of mental willpower to keep the truth from the other one. Once we are separated, that will no longer be true, but I trust his word to me."

Daniel nodded, accepting her answer. Then he asked, almost hesitantly, "Will you—will you listen now, if I tell you about the ring that Lantash and I want to give you to replace this temporary one?"

She paused to clear her throat and then said, in a very subdued tone of voice, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier, Daniel. I just couldn't; I was too upset."

Daniel agreed his voice soft and gentle, "I understand, Sam. You have no reason to apologize to me. It's all right. You had a right to want answers to those questions. I think that both Lantash and I probably know that now. You are not a mind reader, even though Lantash is in your mind. He is doing his best to keep his pain from you and in doing so, he is keeping other things from you that he shouldn't be. I really don't think it will happen again, well, anytime soon anyway. I hope it never happens again, and if it does, I'm already sorry for it."

"As for you being upset, I realize that now, too. Have you and Lantash managed to talk through the problem?"

"Yes, I think so. We won't keep having the problems as long as we can both remember to do our parts. And I think we will."

"I know. I'll try to curb his propensity for not doing that, ah, and my own as well."

"Thank you." Sam paused as she looked into his eyes trying to read his emotions. "Daniel, I know," she cleared her throat become continuing, "I know that this is hard on you. It has to be. How are you standing this? How are you accepting it so well? Or are you really? Are you—are you—keeping things from me as well? Things about your feelings that I need to know? Things that I should know?"

"Please, Daniel. Please, don't shut me out, too. I need to share your feelings with you. I need—I need—to know," her voice dropped to a whisper as she realized that there could very well be things that Daniel was keeping from her. Hiding from her, so that she wouldn't know that they hurt him. It scared her to realize how unquestioningly she had accepted his love and care of her without returning that caring herself. Well, that would stop now. If he was having difficulty with this, then she, they, needed to know about it.

Daniel closed his eyes, swallowing hard. How could he explain his emotions to her? How could she possibly understand how deep his love of her went? He let out the breath he was holding and reaching over, he took her hand in his.

"Sam. Sam, I really don't think I've hidden anything from you. I know that probably sounds bogus, but it isn't. I love you deeply. It is a constant, abiding feeling that never changes for me. I think what you are really asking me is if I feel as if I'm—I don't know how to say it for sure—second best? Yes, second best. I think what you are really afraid of is that I feel like you are only taking me on the rebound, or that I don't measure up in some way to Martouf and Lantash."

He paused again, frowning deeply, his forehead creased as he thought about what he had just said. Did he feel that way? Was he afraid that Sam didn't love him as much as she loved Lantash and Martouf? God, was he hiding emotions even from himself? Letting go of Sam's hand he laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, searching, delving, digging into his heart. Was he only second-best with Sam? Did it even matter if he was?

Soul-searching was something he was familiar with, and he wasn't afraid of what he might find. He'd faced hard questions before, and he would again. This one was one of the hardest he had ever been faced with, though. Did he feel that Sam didn't love him as much as she loved them? Could he really live with it if it was true? Was it true? Closing his eyes again, he replayed the many times he had held her in his arms and loved her; the many times in the past week that he had held her as she cried for Martouf.

Thinking of those times, he remembered the times that Sam had held and comforted him after Sha'uri had died, and she had not even had the assurance of his love of her to help her as she soothed and loved him. Because she had loved him. They had never admitted it between them, but it had been there, her love of him, during his mourning for Sha'uri. It had been in her touch, in her voice, in her arms and her gentle caresses. Oh, yes, Sam had done everything but told him then, that she loved him, whether she realized it or not.

And, she loved him now. Just as deeply and abidingly as she loved Martouf and Lantash. It was in her eyes, in her touch, and in her voice. It was in her body as she made love to him. Was he second-best? He shook his head. No. No, he didn't believe that he was. She loved him as much as she loved them and as he loved her. He rolled onto his side and came up on his elbow, looking into her anxious, frightened eyes.

Picking up her hand once again, he smiled one of his sweetest smiles at her. His voice soft, and sincere, he told her, "Sam, every time you look into my eyes, I see your love for me. Every time you kiss me, every time you caress me, every time—every time you make love to me—I feel your love so deeply within my heart and soul that I've never, until you just now asked, even questioned it. So the answer to your question is no. I am not hiding anything from you, Sam. I love you. I know, in my heart and in my soul, that you love me. Deeply, abidingly, in a forever kind of way."

"How can I be hurt by your love of Lantash and Martouf? You love them the same way you love me. I see it, I feel it, I hear it in your voice. When you cry for Martouf, you are crying for Lantash and for me, as well. If I was the one that was gone, you would be in the same agony over me that you are over Martouf. I can't—I can't begrudge him what would also be mine."

"No, Sam. I'm not hiding some deep insecurity or pain over this. You have no idea how much I love you. And, you have no idea how much love comes through to me from you in so many different ways. Never will I ever feel unloved by you, or second-best. I'm not and I know I'm not. And, if I ever feel the least little bit worried about your feelings for me—for us, once I have Lantash—then I promise I will face you with my questions. Is that what you needed to know?"

The look of relief that flooded her face answered his question, but she also answered him, "Yes, Daniel. That is what I needed to know. I'm so glad you can tell, that you know that you have your own special and equal place in my heart. Thank you for telling me."

Daniel leaned over and kissed her, but broke it as it began to turn to passion, before leaning back and smiling slightly. "I'm ready now to tell you about the ring and how much you taking it means to us if you are ready now to listen, Sam. And, please, believe the things I am saying because they are the way I feel about this, really and truly. All right?"

Sam's smile was tremulous, and her eyes told him all he needed to know about her emotions. She nodded before leaning over kissing him as he had her a moment before. "Yes. Yes, it is very all right, now, Daniel mine."

Taking a breath, and forcing his thoughts away from where that somewhat more passionate kiss had taken them, he cleared his throat, saying, "If you kiss me like that again, we won't get this discussion over until much, much later, Sam of my Heart. Now, be a good girl, stop distracting me, and listen to what I have to say."

Sam smirked at him before settling back against the pillows and nodding her readiness to hear what he had to say.

"The reason the ring I gave you tonight is temporary has to do with Martouf. It seems that he had a stone he really liked a lot, and he always intended to give it to the woman he fell in love with. Lantash was almost overcome when he realized what your favorite stone was Sam because the stone that Martouf wanted to save for the woman he loved is a Marquis cut blue diamond. Lantash tells me it is very beautiful. Jolinar and Rosha didn't care for the cut of it, or the stone itself, so they refused it when they bonded."

"So, Lantash said that Martouf put it back when they didn't want it, and he planned to have something made for, well actually, for Lantash and himself, but he never did. Lantash feels that the reason he never managed to get around to having something made for the two of them was because it will now go to the woman he truly loved above all others."

"I can't imagine her not accepting it, Daniel. I mean, it was from the men she loved. The men who loved her. I would have taken it regardless because it was given with that love. My reason for refusing it before were misunderstandings. Had that not happened I would have been very happy to accept it from you."

"I know, Sam. I really don't know why she didn't take it, either. All Lantash said was that she didn't like the stone or the cut."

Lantash came forward, saying calmly. "She was given a choice of stones from which to choose. She never knew what it meant to Martouf. She simply rejected it in favor of her favorite stone. I believe you call them Opals. We do have some lovely ones. They set off her skin tones and the blue lights seemed to stand out in them so she made a good choice for herself. And, of course, it was put into a necklace not a ring as is the Tau'ri custom."

"As I have stated before, my personal belief is that Samantha was meant to have it, Daniel. I think fate stepped in and assured that the woman he would love above all others would be given that stone. I assure you, knowing exactly how Martouf felt about Jolinar and Rosha and all the other women he ever knew, Samantha was the greatest, deepest love of his life. She was his heart's evertime mate."

"Lantash and I both agree about what he just said, Sam. I didn't know that she had a choice, but it makes sense if she didn't know."

"We both agree that it would have made him very proud and happy for you to have it. In fact, Lantash believes that he would have asked you to be his mate very soon. I think he would have too, Sam. I really honestly believe that Martouf loved you very deeply and truly."

"However, we've strayed from the original topic which is why this ring is temporary. So, I'll get back to it. We, Lantash and I, wanted you to have a ring now, but it will take awhile to get the other stone and have a setting made for it, so we want you to have this one until the other is ready. Then, we want to take the stones from this one and put them into the bonding necklace we will give to you on the day that the three of us bond."

"There is one other thing about the diamond, Sam. Since it is a part of Martouf, it can be passed on to his son, if he wants it, when the time comes. Either when you are ready for him to have it or on your death."

"Sam, I want you to have a ring with that stone in it. It will be from the three of us. Martouf, Lantash, and I. It will always be a reminder of him. He's always going to be a part of our lives, I promise you. In a way, he brought us together. He gave you to me, Sam. I can't begrudge him this small token of his love for you. When you look at it, you will see the three men in your life that love you before all others."

"We will have him in his son, we will have him in this ring, and because we have all been blended with Lantash, we will have him in a very real way in our memories. Lantash and I both want you to have it, and we know that Martouf would want you to have it. Please. Do this for us, Sam of my heart."

Sam looked at him and he saw her eyes swimming with tears. "Sam, please don't cry. Don't cry, please. Here's a tissue. Come on, Sam. Here, here's some more." Daniel patted her cheeks and eyes.

Finally smiling at him, Sam said quietly, "It's a beautiful idea, a lovely thought, a wonderful way to remember him, and I will love it."

"But, Daniel, I'll also always cherish this one because you picked it out. Whether it is in a ring or a necklace doesn't matter. It was the one you picked out for me, and that will make it special in my eyes forever. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, Sam, I do know that, and it makes me feel very loved. I'm glad you like it, and that it will mean something special to you."

Daniel stroked her gently before saying quietly, "Sam. Sam, I know what Martouf meant to you. I know it in my heart. When Lantash becomes a part of me, I will feel it as it is in your heart. We've talked about it enough that I realize I will know and feel all of Lantash's emotions and that they will become mine. Because you and Lantash were blended, I will also receive all of your emotions. In the same way, I will gain Martouf's emotions."

"Once, once Lantash and I are blended, I will be making love with you and so will Lantash, but Martouf will be making love to you as well, because he is living on in us. You've felt Martouf's love for you through your blending with Lantash. Now, I will feel Martouf's love for you as well. There is no way that any of us, as long as we live, will ever forget or lose that love."

Sam snuggled closer into Daniel's arms, pressing against his chest, needing and wanting to feel him, to know him and his emotions through touch as well as words. She wanted, no, needed, to be closer to him, to feel him wrapped around her. "God, Daniel, you are such an amazing man. The—the part—where you said that Martouf would be loving me every time you loved me. I can't believe how you've accepted all of this so freely. How you've accepted my love for Lantash and Martouf, and their child."

"Now you are offering me even more. Not only have you accepted them, and brought them into our lives, but now you've brought them into our bed and not just allowed it, but encouraged it and embraced their love for me as your own. I don't think I'll ever be able to give you even a quarter of what you've given me, Daniel, and I will thank the fates everyday for the rest of my life for giving you to me to love and to be loved by."

"Everything you've said to me is beautiful, and I will remember it for the rest of my life. I love you, Daniel Jackson, and the more I learn about you, and the more time I spend with you, the more I realize how very, unbelievably fortunate I am to have you as my husband and my mate. To say I love you seems so inadequate when my heart feels so much more than those words can convey."

"Sam, I _want_ to feel that love, his love, just as I want to feel yours and Lantash's. We, the three of us, are truly blending and sharing in his love for you and for Lantash. I think it will be unique and beautiful. I don't ever want to lose him."

"I think that maybe that's why that ring is so important to us. That's why his son is so important to us. Because they are truly a part of him that will always be there to remind us of him and his love for you and for Lantash. Don't ever be afraid to show your love for him. When you express it or show it for him, you will be showing it for us as well."

"I will always love you, Sam, not only for myself, but for Martouf. I want to inherit that love, so that it will never die for you as long as both of us live. I will take it and add it to mine, and it will be a love unlike any I have ever known, or will ever know again."

Daniel dabbed at the tears running down her face and then pulled her closer once more. "It's okay, Sam. The three of us will be okay. I promise you. I know that giving Lantash up will be hard for you to do. I wish I could help more, but I know I can't. What I'm sure of is that once it is finished, we are settled into our house, and waiting for our sons, it will slowly get better and better. Our love for one another will grow, and it will embrace Lantash, our children, and Martouf. Forever." Daniel held her close and soothed her, comforting her, and sharing his love with her.

Sam nodded her head and sighed softly. Soon now, Lantash would be leaving her. She would miss him in many ways, but this time together was something that no one would ever take from her. She would cherish it always. And, Daniel was right. The love they all shared would be unique and special. It would be with them as long as they lived.

She leaned back to look into his face and caught his eyes on her. He smiled at her. The smile she returned to him was tremulous, but it held her love for him in it, and he could see it in her eyes. Things would work out all right. "The three of us have so much to look forward to, Daniel. And, that's the way we will try to continue to look. Forward. Together."

Daniel kissed her gently, "Yes, Sam of my Heart. Forward, together."

He reached up and turned out the light, and then pulled her back into his arms. Feeling her snuggle up to him, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. She would be asleep shortly, he knew. Lantash would see to it if it appeared that she would not be able to sleep on her own. Later, they might awaken and make love, but for right now, they would simply revel in the feelings surrounding them and allow them to make their rest sweet. Yes, there, her breathing was that of someone sleeping. Good, she needed to sleep. "Goodnight, Lantash."

"Goodnight, Daniel. And, Daniel, I thank you for what you said. I believe it comforted her. She seemed more content. Now you should go to sleep as well. I will watch for you."

Daniel agreed, closed his eyes, and joined her. Tomorrow would be another busy day. Thinking of the trip to Gunnison, he smiled. It would be nice shopping for furniture for their babies. Their sons. His last thought as he drifted to sleep with Sam held close was of how good and right it felt with her here in his arms.

* * *

The last two weeks seemed to have flown by. Sam looked at the two bassinets. They were a beautiful warm oak. After they drove over and looked at them, they all fell in love with the oak. They had cribs, dressing tables, nightstands, and dressers that matched. They also promised them two rocking chairs within a few weeks. 

For now, they had cleaned out the second guest room and set it up as a 'nursery'. Everything but the chairs was finally delivered and set up yesterday. One piece of the set had been in the process of being finished, so it had taken the extra two weeks before they were delivered. The chairs were special order. Lantash had insisted.

The cookout was tomorrow, so Sam wanted to get the _'_nursery_'_ in some semblance of order before that. It was hard to believe that the time had flown by so quickly. The first weekend they had spent boxing stuff up at her house and then moving it. Near the end of their first week together, Lantash had told her about Daniel's baby, and a few days later, Daniel had asked her to marry them. She said yes. Now here they were, two weeks later, and she was up to her ears in baby clothes and furniture.

Packages and boxes started arriving the morning before. It seemed that Lantash had indeed learned how to shop online. Sam was in the middle of stacking newborn nightshirts. She swore she had enough for two sets of twins. Thank goodness that her dad had known how to dispose of Martouf's assets and turn it into cash. Sam shook her head.

Daniel had hidden her credit cards. She wondered if this stuff was before or after the fact. If after, then it was Daniel's turn to watch his melt. Thank goodness, Lantash had no need to worry about money. Jacob had also set up an account for him in all of their names, including Lantash's—Daniel's, ah, identical twin brother.

Sam smiled as she remembered the paperwork involved in that, but somehow the government had done it. Not only arranged it, but thanked them for such a tidy way of taking care of the two in one problem.

Daniel and his twin had been separated near birth. Lantash had been _stolen_ and never found, another anguish in young Daniel's life, but now they were back together.

Paul Davis had done everything within his power to shove it all through in record time. Soon, Lantash would have his own_ plastic,_ as he took great pleasure in calling it, to melt. And, she grinned to herself, she was fairly sure he would melt it often. Jacob had shown him how to cash in his assets and taught him the ropes of his accounts. He was ready to go now—well, as soon as his own card arrived.

"_This is it, Lantash. I'm having Daniel password protect the internet access on the computers. We do not need this many sleepers." _

"_You may password protect it if you wish, but I shall buy my own computer and internet connection. It makes more sense to only have one. However, I may still get my own computer, as there are times I believe I would prefer to have my own personal space. We could network them together, so that we would still need only the one internet access point." _Sam gasped, and then she groaned at his confident reply. Her dad had taught him way too much, and he learned all of it way too fast.

She didn't consider that he might have learned most of it from her very considerable computer knowledge, which, of course, was exactly where he had come by it. There was no doubt the Lantash could do anything that Sam could do with their 'computers' and possibly even more, once he set about delving into them. He felt he could improve on their design considerably, but that was for later.

He really was settling into earth quite well.He was having very little trouble assimilating the culture and the way things worked. He had even begun driving at times. Now that he was Daniel's 'twin', he would soon be able to do anything that any other American citizen could do, and he was enjoying himself immensely as he learned what he needed to know.

He continued his remarks, "_As for the sleepers, the next children can use them, if they make it through the two boys in good condition, which I doubt. Although," _he murmured thoughtfully,_ "as I told you before, I have decided that the next time, Daniel shall release only female sperm. There is very pretty clothing for girl children. Had I known, I would have added the third egg and had a little girl with the two boys." _

"_It's a little late to think of that now. Therefore, we do not need this many sleepers. What are we going to do with them?" _Sam blew out an exasperated breath, ruffling her bangs.

"_I believe that you will find that very small babies have accidents quite regularly. I found, through surfing, a chat room that talked about infants. They were all agreed that this was the minimum number of sleepers per child unless you wished to do laundry every other day. This will allow you to only have to do laundry every four days instead." _

"_Really? Wow." _Sam looked around her in awe. She'd better have a long chat with Janet and find out why newborn babies needed so many sleepers. She had a feeling she already knew. From what she remembered of one of her friend's kids when they were infants, they had tended to spew from both ends. Repeatedly and sometimes violently. She had a particularly bad memory of one of them sending the contents of the lunch that their mother had just provided them down her back. And, she had also been wet down the front as well. She was doomed.

Her eyes widened. And they were going to have two of them. She hoped Daniel had done diaper detail at some point, because she had little to no hands-on experience. It could be the blind leading the blind. And they were having two of them. For some reason that refrain kept repeating itself in her brain. Shaking it away, she told Lantash, _"In that case, maybe it's a good thing to have them." _

"_Of course it is, just as it is a good idea to have numerous bath blankets, tee-shirts, socks, and bibs. I also gave thought to the fact that we may be spending some time in the tunnels. If so, then I would rather leave the clothing and other essentials there than carry it back and forth all of the time. This way, we can do so and still have enough in each place. I believe that we can take some luggage and pack things that we leave there so that if a base must be abandoned, and they have time, they can simply move our luggage with everything else they move." _

"_I hadn't thought of that aspect, but you're right, Lantash. It would be more convenient if we didn't have to worry about leaving something behind, or forgetting to take it with us when we visit the tunnels. In that case, we won't have any too many, that's true. I'll take your word for what we will need to have extra, since I have no experience of it myself. Do you have hands-on experience, Lantash? Have you ever, in your very long life, had to take care of an infant or a small child?" _

"_No, I have not, but the internet is full of information for both the expectant mother and the care of the child after it arrives. I have been reading about it, and I believe that we shall be fine. However, we may have to hire a nanny or two to help out, since there will be our two boys followed almost immediately by the twin girls." _

"_You will be back to work shortly after they are born, I have no doubt, so nannies, with security clearance I believe, for we will need her in the tunnels as well as here on Earth, will be a must for you or you will become exhausted. There will be no way to care for all four children by yourself, with only Daniel and I. Of course, you will wish to blend as soon as the girls are born, and that will be a very big help to you." _

Absent-mindedly nodding her agreement to Lantash's comments, Sam put the tiny undergarment down. All she had done so far was sort things into piles. There were still a couple of boxes of things to go through, but she needed a break. Walking over to the rocking chair they brought from her house, she stood beside it and then, touching it lightly, sent it rocking back and forth.

It would be moved soon, as the matching rockers would be delivered within a few weeks. She couldn't decide exactly where to put it, but she thought it should go downstairs. When they were on this floor, they would have access to the new rockers. If she wanted to rock them while downstairs, then this one would be perfect. Of course, it was also possible that they would be moved into a new house before the babies were born, too.

A large Winnie the Pooh sat in the chair. What would it be like to sit in this rocker and hold a miniature Daniel? How would it feel to hold a small Martouf? Unexpected pain clenched her heart and caused her to catch her breath.

God, would it never go away, this slicing, piercing pain? She could not stop the tears that made their way down her cheeks and she felt Lantash's warm embrace from within her, his soothing voice comforting her. What would she do when she no longer had that to comfort and sustain her? Knowing that pain was lashing out at Lantash as well, she felt her pain deepen even as she attempted to stem it.

She looked back down at the rocker and instead of a harmless stuffed toy, Martouf sat there, one leg over the arm of the chair, the other rocking it gently. He had sat like that one time during their weekend together, with that same pensive, somewhat sad smile on his face.

She had asked what was wrong, and he had replied that there was nothing wrong; he just felt that he should savor every precious second they were together, for one never knew what tomorrow might bring. If anything happened to him, then he would feel that he had the most precious gift in the world given to him before he died, and he had savored it to the fullest, loved each and every minute of it, and would take it with him, a light to guide his way.

And, she was to know that he wished her to go forward, to enjoy her life, and to love deeply, for the more love and joy she allowed to brighten her life and her heart, the brighter his light and his heart would become. He would feel it, and know of her happiness, and her joy would warm his heart as nothing else could, for he did not want her to mourn for him, but to treasure his memory and find joy in it.

She had forgotten that until now. He had smiled then and pulled her to him. They had made love again, and again, and again. She closed her eyes as more of the shafts tore through her. When she opened them and looked back down at the rocker, Winnie the Pooh sat there.

She sank to the floor next to the rocker and cried, but more softly this time, not the breath stealing, heart wrenching sobs that had torn through her when this had happened at her house. No, these tears were streaming quietly down her face as she remembered each look, each touch, each caress, and each word that had passed between them.

This time, she remembered the words of love he had breathed against her skin. She had not imagined them; they had been very, very real and very heartfelt. They came from deep in his heart; she knew that now.

Remembering the words he spoke, while sitting in this chair, she clasped the arm of the rocker where his leg had been and lowered her head to her arms. Lantash held her tightly as he allowed her tears to fall.

"_Samantha. His light is very bright by now. You have done exactly as he asked of you. You have moved forward, you are experiencing joy, and you love again. He knows, my beloved. He knows and he is happy for you. For us. Please, believe that, if you believe nothing else, for I believe it with all of my being. He will wait for us, and someday you will be with him again. All three of us will someday be together with him." _

She pulled in a shaky breath, and wiped her face and eyes, pulling her composure around her like a cloak, before rising and going into the bathroom to wash with cool water. As she left the bathroom, the doorbell pealed. It was more deliveries. She wondered, as she determinedly forced her mind onto less emotion-laden subjects, what else Lantash thought that without which they could not live.

It was too bad that Daniel had to go into the base today. They would have had this all finished by now if they were both working on it. Instead, she had stacks of sleepers, undershirts, diapers, tiny socks and two tiny little pair of slippers, some educational (yes, educational) toys, blankets, bottles, warmers, sweaters, hats, and bibs. Not to mention sundry miscellaneous other things such as stuffed animals, mobiles, rattles, and books.

Lantash was like a kid in a candy store. A two thousand year old kid, but a kid nonetheless. When it came to the babies though, she wouldn't have him any other way. After all, this was an experience he had never thought to have. They would enjoy it with him. Even though they teased him, they were very happy to see his interest and excitement.

There was no doubt that these children would be loved by him just as much as they were loved by Daniel and her. She sent him a hug as she caressed a tiny nightshirt. He sent her a warm embrace, and it left a glow behind within her heart. As it always did.

"_Are you looking forward to the cookout tomorrow, Samantha?" _

"_Yes, actually, I am. Very much so. Are you, Lantash?" _

"_I am as well, yes. More than I believed I would, to be honest with you. Are there to be many people here? I was dormant the last several times you and Daniel discussed it, I believe." _

Sam frowned. _"You're right. You were, so I guess you don't know yet. Per'sus, Anise, and my dad will be joining us and staying for a few days so that we can make some long-range plans. Decide when and how to announce your survival, and come up with the reason why no one was told that you had survived. I think probably the day after tomorrow is when we will have kind of an informal meeting about it. SG2 and a few other people you may or may not know will be here tomorrow, too, so when you talk, be sure you only use my voice, and no glowing eyes. Okay?" _

"_I understand and I will be extremely careful. I may not come fore at all unless I am alone with my siblings or the few of the Tau'ri that know about it, and even then I will use only your voice, I assure you. It is becoming second nature to me to use your voice and that is a good thing. This way, when I move to Daniel it will continue to be natural for me and I will not give myself away within him, either." _

"_As for the other, I am glad, Samantha. We should probably discuss when and where I should transfer to Daniel. The time that it will not be safe for me to remain in you without becoming dormant, is fast approaching. I believe I could possibly have around two more weeks, before that happens, but I do not want to wait until the last moment. I am healed enough that I could transfer at any time now." _

Lantash felt Sam's heart clench before she said calmly, _"Yes, we should probably discuss that as well. I don't want you to miss the pregnancy and if you must become dormant you will miss it all. I really don't want that to happen, Lantash. I want you awake and enjoying every bit of it with us." _

Lantash nodded, agreeing with her statements. _"Yes, I, too, wish to have the entire experience, my love, you may be sure of that. I do not want to miss any of it, either. I can hardly wait until they begin to move and Daniel and I can feel them for ourselves. It will make them much more real as little 'people' rather than just cells in your womb. No, I definitely do not wish to miss even a second of it." _

"_You won't. If you begin to feel that the time is coming more quickly then we will do the transfer then, instead of waiting to see. We will go wherever you think we should and do it." _

"_I know, my love." _Lantash smiled at her, giving her a hug and then changing the subject. To dwell on the discussion about their parting would depress her, as well as him, so he would not allow either of them to think too long or too deeply about it.

"_Did Daniel remember to tell you that Jacob believes he will have your rings when he comes tomorrow? And ours as well? The artisan that is doing them felt that she would have them finished by today. I do hope you like it, my Samantha. Both the betrothal ring and the wedding bands will be quite lovely, I assure you. Only something enchantingly lovely would be worthy of you and your beauty." _

"_Jacob told Daniel that he saw them before they were completely finished, and even then, they were, I think exquisite, is the word he used. His word, not Daniel's or mine, so if your father thought that, then they must be very much as we wished them to be." _

Sam smiled slightly as she asked softly, _"Did Martouf have a particular design in mind for the stone, Lantash, or did you and Daniel design it yourselves?"_

"_Martouf had a design in mind that was very similar to some of the designs I saw in your mind. I incorporated the two designs and drew up several of them. Daniel and I worked on them until we had something that was similar to what I saw in your mind that you wished to have, what Martouf's thoughts were on it, and how Daniel and I thought it should look. I believe you will be quite pleased with it." _

"_Because it is from the—three—of you, I know I will fall in love with it. It will be special to me always, Lantash. Of that you can be sure." _

"_I know, Samantha. Just as the bands that the three of us designed together for us will always mean a great deal to me. The engagement ring will be perfect with our bands as well." _

Sam smiled at him again, and then groaned when the doorbell chimed once again. "What else could you possibly have ordered, Lantash?" She moaned aloud. "There can't possibly be anything else these babies need."

Lantash wisely did not answer her as she went to get the door. It would be just as well if he did not tell her anything else that would be coming. Somehow, he didn't think she would appreciate knowing everything that he considered essential to the well-being of their children.

TBC


	13. Surprise 12 ABO

_**Chapter Twelve Summary - **__Plans are put into action that will help both conceal and comfort Lantash, and therefore also Daniel and Sam. Malek becomes better acquainted with the Tau'ri and makes his first trip "up top".

* * *

_

_**Always Be Ours**_

_Chapter 12_

_Surprise

* * *

_

Daniel stood at the foot of the ramp and did his best to appear calm and in control. He was actually doing rather well at it. General Hammond and Jack O'Neill stood on either side of him. They were waiting for the Tok'Ra they had requested to step through the event horizon. And, there he was.

Malek of the Tok'Ra was a tall, slender man with dark brown hair that insisted on trying to curl and golden-brown eyes that had just enough flecks of green in them that you could call them hazel. His face was generally calm and stern looking, probably because he was a base commander, and many lives depended on him. Except, that is, for the next three days or more depending on the status of the mission he had been sent on. If it even was a mission. He had his doubts as to the legitimacy of this assignment.

A replacement had been sent to stand in for him on his base and help his second in command to run it during his absence. He had been more or less ordered, by no less than Per'sus, to go to the Tau'ri, who had, it seemed, requested him, personally (even though, as far as he knew they didn't know him well) and to expect to spend at the very least three days, and very likely more, on earth with them.

He was to follow the lead of the Tau'ri. His instructions would come from them, and when the time was right for him to be told what his part in the mission was, they would explain. It would not, Per'sus had explained, be at all clear at first, but he was to be patient, courteous, and tactful. That was all he knew except that he was to expect Per'sus to contact him there.

Therefore, his visage was slightly more than stern. It could almost be called put-out, ruffled, or exasperated, but not actually angry. He did not like being pulled away from his duties to play diplomat to some new ally he knew little about. One, moreover, whose addition to their network of allies had caused the death of his dearest and closest friend and comrade.

However, he and Per'sus went back a very long way, as well, and he was also a dear and close friend and comrade. Therefore, if he wanted this done by Malek, of all people, then he would do his best. Courtesy and tactfulness not being his forte, he had his doubts if he could carry it off; however, patience he did seem to have—at least—he did when he set his mind to it. So, he had done so, sort of; that is to say, he had done the best he could to do so.

Reaching the end of the ramp, he bowed his head politely, and then allowed his voice to reverberate, for a moment, so that those conversing with him would know they were talking to the symbiote, not the host.

"Per'sus asked me to come and assist you in some undertaking, but he went into no details other than that you had requested me. Therefore, as you already know, I am Malek; my host's name is Devlin. It is two in the morning on our base, and I am afraid that Dev is asleep. If you do not mind, I would like to allow him to rest as we were up very late for the last several nights with some minor crises we had to attend to."

Malek noted the surprise on the Tau'ri's faces, and then the puzzlement, "Ah, that's not a problem, Malek, our business is with you, not your host, so whether he sleeps or not is immaterial at the moment. Of course, we will hope to meet him over the next several days, but it is not necessary at the moment."

It was Malek's turn to look surprised. Being a very straightforward and to the point person, he said bluntly, "I am sorry. Evidently, I have been misinformed. I was led to understand that the Tau'ri disliked talking with the Tok'Ra and, if at all possible, preferred to interact with the host. I apologize."

General Hammond shook his head and replied in a pleasant and understanding tone. "It's not that we dislike talking to you, although, I suppose it could be interpreted that way by some people. We are simply unaccustomed to you. The glowing of your eyes reminds us of unfortunate meetings with your, er, cousins, shall we say." George Hammond's eye's twinkled a little at his description of the Goa'uld.

"So, it is not that we dislike talking to you; we are still becoming used to talking to you. Selmak tends to let Jacob talk to us, since we are such old friends, so I'm afraid we aren't as used to it as we should be; however, that is our fault, not yours. It will take time, but you will find that we are a very adaptable people."

"There will always be some that will dislike you on principle." General Hammond shrugged. "But, they probably would have disliked you anyway, so don't let it bother you. You can't be liked by all of the people all of the time. Come on, son, let's get you introduced and started on your—project."

Malek found himself liking this rotund leader of this Tau'ri base, even if he did call him something very inappropriate. He was probably two thousand years older than this General was. Why was he calling him son?

"That is unnecessary, General Hammond. I believe we have all met at one time or another, have we not? Colonel O'Neill, I believe, and Dr. Jackson?" He looked at the other two men, and they both nodded in response.

The general nodded. "In that case, I believe you, Dr. Jackson, and I can do what needs to be done in my office. This way, if you wouldn't mind, please."

Malek nodded his goodbyes to Colonel O'Neill, picked up his travel bag, and along with Dr. Jackson, followed the general.

Once they were in the General's office, the General held out a card to him. "This is your credit card for use when you are on the base. Daniel will take you down and get your clothes. Our government is paying for it, so don't worry about it. After that, or maybe before, depending on Daniel, you'll get your Identification Card."

"It will allow you access to this facility. Most areas of it anyway, although, of course, there are a few areas that will be off limits to you. It has nothing to do with you personally, or with the Tok'Ra, it is simply that there are a few places on the base that are off limits to everyone but a very, very small number of us. You will have access to the majority of the base including the labs."

"During all of this, I believe Dr. Jackson has been instructed to give you a crash course in American English, and Earth customs as well as he can in the limited time he has. After that, you will be issued a driver's license and a different credit card. You will not, however, be allowed to drive a car until after you have been taught and passed the exam. It is for identification purposes only at this point in time. The credit card will be similar to the first card I gave you, but you will be able to use it off base. As I said, the one I first handed to you is for use while you are on base if you need to purchase anything, including food."

"The last two items will be yours to use unless you decide that you do not want to participate in this mission. I'm afraid I have to ask you to sign some non-disclosure forms. Ah, do you read English? I don't know if Per'sus was able to get the Tok'Ra ones ready or not. Although, that could be them now."

"The phone rang and the general answered it. "Bring them in, Sergeant." Hanging up the phone, he said, "That was them."

"General Hammond, what is a non-disclosure statement?" Malek wanted to know in case he was not correct in what he believed it to be.

"It basically says that you will not divulge anything you see or hear that is of a top secret matter, while you are on Earth, to anyone, anywhere in the universe, including on Earth, of course. Nor will you deliberately tell people that you are not from Earth. Breaking this agreement puts you immediately in danger of arrest and penalties. I don't know exactly what they are, but I think they are very stringent. I doubt it's the death penalty, but a life sentence for you would be a very, very, long time to be in an eight by ten foot room."

"Of course, they would probably let you die with your host. Or, they might take you out of your host, let him go and put you in a tank for the rest of your life which would be worse than an eight by ten room."

Since the general seemed quite cheerful while outlining these dire consequences, Malek was somewhat at a loss to know what to think. Perhaps there was something in the papers that would give more details.

On top of the packet of papers was a letter from Per'sus that more or less repeated their earlier conversation. Per'sus was counting on him to see this assignment through. It was delicate and needed absolute secrecy. No one, absolutely no one, could know the true facts surrounding this. He would be one of only a small handful of people that would be keeping this secret. Do what the Tau'ri requested as graciously as possible. Malek sighed to himself and ground his teeth.

Thirty minutes later after reading the Tok'Ra forms and being assured as much as possible by struggling through a paragraph here and there in English and having its corresponding paragraph match, that they were the same, he signed both. He looked at the General and Dr. Jackson. They both smiled. He attempted to smile back. He didn't have much success, but he really did attempt it. He tried. Really.

"Well, Malek, I hope that once you get a complete and clear overview of this mission you will decide to join us on completing it. We realize that it could take a couple of years for it to culminate, but we are confident that with the right people working on it, an affirmative outcome will result. I'll turn you over to Dr. Jackson, now, and he'll begin your training in American language, custom, and gestures."

"Dr. Jackson, I hope everything continues to go well for you."

"It's going as well as can be expected, General Hammond. Some days are better than others. I really don't like being away this long, but this is one of the most important things we will do. So, if you'll excuse us, I'll take Malek down and get him dressed in regular street clothes."

"Alright, Dr. Jackson. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Oh, is Paul coming in?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is. Did you know that they're transferring him out here, and I'll be getting a part-time attaché? It's crazy."

Daniel coughed. "Well, General, we, ah, knew he wanted to transfer here, so…" Daniel let his voice trail off.

"Which one is it?"

Daniel grinned. "Dr. Fraiser."

General Hammond smiled and nodded. "I should have seen that one coming. Get on outta here."

Daniel nodded, grinning all the while, as he shut the door. Turning to Malek, he said, "This way, Malek. By the way, my name is Daniel. If you take this assignment, we will be working together, so I'd rather not be hearing Dr. Jackson all the time. If you wouldn't mind, I'd really rather you used Daniel. We could find ourselves together quite a bit."

Malek nodded, feeling curiosity rise, but not asking. He answered simply. "As you wish, Daniel. Where are we going first?"

Daniel looked at the clock. It was still early. Sam would not have been up long, and he had left her a note. "We're going to an on base shop kind of thing. Some call it the PX, some call it the commissary; we'll call it the base shop."

"I'm getting you some Tau'ri clothing, so you'll fit in on Earth. Then we'll get you your ID, you have your credit card for on base purchases, but we have to get the driver's license. The other one will be given to you only if you accept the assignment. You will need the first one that General Hammond gave you for where we are going now. What kinds of things did you bring with you?"

"I did not know what I would need, so I brought uniforms and personal care items." Daniel nodded his understanding. "We'll stop by the locker room and leave your bag there in my locker for now." Once they accomplished that, it did not take them long to reach the base shop.

They entered it together and Malek looked around. They had entered a large room; in fact, there were several of them all connected to one another. There was clothing everywhere in this section, but there were all different types of articles in the other ones. It did not take him long to realize that he could not even begin to guess the purposes of many of them.

Daniel wandered around the store for a moment, and then he looked at Malek and shook his head slightly, obviously not sure about something. Catching sight of someone, his face brightened.

"Hey, Bob, you got your tape with you?"

"Yeah, you need me to get a size for you?"

"Yeah, if you could, please."

"Malek, I have to know what size you are. This guy will tell me, so just let him touch you, okay?"

Malek stared at Daniel in apprehension. He was to let this man touch him? How was this man going to touch him? He stood still as the man gave Daniel a pad and pen. Then he took a limp piece of something with what looked like writing on it and began to move around Malek. He was not actually touching him, as such, but if Daniel had not warned him, he might have been disturbed. By the time the man finished calling out numbers and, he assumed, locations, to Daniel, Malek was quite comfortable with the exercise.

He took the tablet from Daniel and looked through the figures. "I'd go with a sixteen to sixteen and a half shirt with the longer sleeve and for pants go for thirty-four - thirty-four. He's got a nice build on him and should fit regular off the peg fine."

"Great, you're a life saver. Thanks, Bob."

"Sure, no problem, Dr. J. Anytime, anything, for you."

As the man strolled away whistling, Daniel turned and began moving in a much more determined and purposeful way. Reaching a sea of blue colored, well, leggings, Daniel moved through them swiftly, looking, discarding, and choosing. At last, he turned back to Malek with perhaps eight pairs of the leggings.

"Okay there are several styles and a couple of brands here. Let's see if any of these suit you." He motioned toward the back with his chin, his hands being full.

Once there he talked to the woman in charge teasing her, and she gave him a number and pushed the two of them through to the last cubicle. Daniel motioned Malek in and handed him the eight pairs of leggings, showed him how to remove them from the "hangars" and told him, "Okay, Malek, now try each pair of these on and unless you just hate them, let me see them while they are still on you."

Malek stripped from his uniform. It had never bothered him that they wore no underclothing before. For some reason it did here. He shrugged. Oh well, he would get used to it. The first two pair, he didn't particularly like and was relieved when Daniel said no and had him pass them and their hangars to him. The third pair, Daniel smiled and then asked him how they felt. Malek looked at himself in the mirror and turned around. "They feel comfortable, Daniel. What are these leggings?"

"They aren't leggings. They are called jeans. Blue jeans to be more precise. You will find that they are pretty much regular wear for about anything we do in America except office work, and in many places, they're acceptable there as well. They are very tough and take a lot of wear. Are these comfortable then?"

"Yes. Yes, I believe I like these."

"Okay, try on the next ones."

Malek ended up with two styles he really liked and Daniel had him get two of each. "I like them very much. Will I be wearing them often?"

"If you take this assignment, it's possible that you will be. We, we aren't sure how things are going to work out yet. We are hoping that you will need to wear them for a very long time." Daniel led the way to another section of the store.

"These are shirts, yes? I need to pick out one or two of them to go with the jeans?"

"Pick out about four. Two long sleeved and two short sleeved. The long sleeved has to have the sleeve over 33 inches." That was easy. Daniel showed him the ones in his size and it was up to him to pick them out. He chose well there. Nothing flashy as Daniel had expected. The colors he chose were very complimentary to his coloring.

Seeing one that was an unusual color but that would look great on Malek, Daniel grabbed it as an after thought. "Yes those are really nice. I like them, and they'll all go with the jeans, but if, hmm…you know, we should get you at least one or two pairs of casual pants. That's not a problem though. We need to go back over into the pants section."

"What are pants, Daniel?"

"Oh, um, what I'm wearing. We call them pants, not leggings."

"I see," Malek commented and he did.

Daniel led him back across the room, but to another area. Here there were pants that looked much like the ones that Daniel had on at the moment. Daniel looked through several racks and finally settled on three pair. One black, one a color he called khaki, and one a color he called olive drab. Back to the dressing room. All three fit. Now to decide. Would he really need the black? Daniel's mind screamed back: you always need the black. Fine, get all three. "How do they feel, Malek?"

"These, too, are very comfortable, Daniel."

"Okay. Give them to me. Stay here, I'll be right back. Or, start going through the belts over there on that rack. The long skinny things hanging down? They go around your waist to help keep your pants from sliding down. Start looking for one you like. Size thirty-four. It should be stamped on the back or be on the tag."

Malek moved toward the belts, Daniel took his load to the checkout to leave them there until they were ready to go. The casual pants went well with the shirts Malek had picked out, too. On the way to the checkout, he passed the denim shirts. He'd check those out on the way back by.

On the way back he did. Sleeve length was fine. He caught up with Malek. He had chosen a nice modest belt. Next were socks, underwear, shoes, and some Tee-shirts. Almost regulation wear at a cookout. Malek preferred polo-style. Daniel had guessed that one, too. Again, the right colors and again Daniel grabbed one that was perfect for his coloring. Ah, billfold. Boots? Tennis shoes? Boots would wait to see if he agreed. Tennis shoes. Yes.

One hour and forty-five minutes from the time they started the first of their Tau'ri adventures, Malek and Devlin were in the locker room. Daniel handed Malek a pair of low-rise briefs. Malek looked at them and then he looked at Daniel. Daniel looked back at him and then he smiled. "Sorry, I forgot you don't wear underwear."

"You might want to now, though, at least until the jeans have been worn a few times. Sometimes the blue comes off on your skin and of course your underwear, but that's preferable to having certain parts of your anatomy blue. Here wait a minute, let's be logical. There were some dark blue briefs in here as well as maroon and black. Oh, and they go on this way, with the, ah, vent in the front for easy access for elimination purposes. Oh, and the blue that fades onto you, well, it usually doesn't do it unless you get wet or sweaty, and it does wash off."

"That is good news." Malek said stoically.

Daniel grinned and handed him a pair of socks. Malek sighed. Ten minutes later, Malek had locked his uniforms into Daniel's locker. His new clothes, without tags, and his personal care items, along with a few extra that Daniel had added to his belongings in the base shop, were in the new luggage that proclaimed him as non-alien as the next person.

They had his license. He had learned his new name was Malek Devlin when he had to sign the credit card slip. He was thirty-eight years old. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, was six ft. tall, 175 lbs. and he was born on February 25, 1969, in Roswell, New Mexico, but had lived almost his entire life abroad. Daniel told him he needed to memorize these statistics as well as his full name. He had no idea why Daniel smiled every time he said Roswell, New Mexico.

"These _jeans_ are quite comfortable, Daniel, as are these Tee-shirts. Even the, ah, underwear is comfortable. I believe I could come to enjoy wearing these types of clothing," Malek sounded and looked surprised at his own comment.

"Yeah, a lot of people feel that way about them. They're pretty good pants that's for sure. They can be used for everything from really hard physical labor to casual wear that doesn't so much as stress a thread"

During the entire time they had been busy in the SCG accomplishing all of the prerequisites for the _mission,_ Daniel had been telling Malek small things about Earth, but more importantly, American culture. He had especially run through some slang terms that he thought might be confusing. Malek had stared at him through the recital of those as if he was speaking a language he'd never heard before. But, then, he had been. American slang, like most other countries slang terms was colorful and usually made little or no sense.

He tried to tell him things ahead of time, but he knew that many would simply have to come up either in situations or in speech.

They had been walking down the hall, Malek pulling his luggage behind him, a curious, but obviously useful and helpful contrivance, when Daniel spoke again, "Well, are you ready to go above ground on Earth, Malek?"

"Yes, whenever we have everything we need. Are we not taking our weapons with us?"

Daniel frowned. "I thought I gave you yours." One of the cards you have should say you are military and of sufficient rank and security clearance to carry one."

"Where would it be?"

Daniel shook his head, exasperated with himself. "I'm sorry, Malek, I forgot; I put it in your luggage."

Malek blinked in confusion. "What good will it do us if it is in my luggage?"

"We don't carry weapons around with us all the time. Well, most of the time we don't. I have one at home and one in my Jeep, of course, because of our line of work, but we don't always carry them, unless we are out on a mission."

"And we are not on a mission? I thought that is why I was here?"

"You haven't been briefed and accepted the mission yet. When you are and you do, then you'll be on the mission, but I don't know when, or if, we'll ever have to carry guns. Hopefully," Daniel said solemnly "we never will."

They had stepped into the elevator as they talked, and before Malek realized it, they were stopping. Daniel and Malek signed out; although Daniel had to remind Malek that they needed his full name.

Then they stepped outside and for the first time Malek stepped onto the soil of the first world. The Tau'ri home-world. He looked around and was surprised to find himself on a mountain. He shouldn't have been. He had known they were inside one. The first world he had heard of was desert, not mountains and trees.

From what he had gleaned though, that part of the first world was a very long way from this part of it. Thousands of miles, in fact. He said as much to Daniel, "I do not know why I am surprised to find myself upon a mountain, for I knew the Chaappa'ai was within one. I suppose I expected a desert, as well. I cannot say I am disappointed though, even if it is not a sand filled vista."

"Actually we are kind of desert here. Not the sand dune type that you normally think of as desert. Some call it a high desert. We have the Cactus and stuff here anyway. Ah, the American Southwest, our southwest, is pretty much desert but still not the kind you are used too. If you end up agreeing to the mission, we'll take you and let you explore some of the _first world_, if you'd like to."

Malek looked around and decided he would like to do that. "Yes, I believe I would enjoy that. Thank you, Daniel." He frowned, "But, will the mission not keep us from having time to do those things?"

Daniel shrugged, unwilling to give any detail of the _mission_ to him ahead of time. "Possibly, or it could give us abundant time depending on where we end up. We'll wait and see. For now, we need to go this way." Daniel gestured and began to walk toward an open area, which seemed to have oddly shaped metal boxes or containers in it.

He followed Daniel across an unusual hard substance until he stopped beside a square metal box. He did something with a small remote control and some lights on the box flashed. Daniel reached around him and opened the box. He also grabbed the luggage and, opening the back, set it inside.

"Go ahead and get in, Malek." He watched as Daniel climbed into the, he now assumed, transport, and followed his gestures. When Daniel pulled a wide belt across himself and locked it into place, he did the same. After that, he could not follow Daniel's gestures. He had none of the other equipment that Daniel had. Daniel, he deduced, was the pilot.

When Daniel leaned forward, turned something, and the box began to hum, Malek was sure of it. Did it fly then? Daniel moved a stick on the floor and the transportation device moved backwards. When it went so far, Daniel again moved the stick, without looking at it, and they began going forward, but they were still on the ground.

"What is this transportation device called, Daniel?"

"Its official name is automobile, but we just call them cars. This particular model is a Jeep and I've misnamed it to you because it isn't really considered a car, nor is it a truck. It's an SUV. Sport Utility Vehicle. I like it because it's four wheel drive and sometimes in the winter we can need that here. Especially if you want to go anywhere north."

"Why is that?"

"It snows here in the winter. A lot. Not right here in Colorado Springs necessarily, although we get snow, but up in the higher elevations where the ski areas are. Maybe you'll come through this winter and we'll take you skiing."

Malek stared at him. He realized he had been doing that a great deal today. "When does it leave the ground?"

"What?"

"The, the, Jeep?"

"It doesn't. These are for use on the roads. See down there off the mountain? All those cars, trucks, SUV's? They are all driving on roads. We'll be down there in a few minutes, so you'll see what I mean."

"We are going to be down there? With all of those others? But we will be killed."

Daniel smiled. "I won't lie to you, it does happen. People die in crashes everyday. You just have to be as careful as you can."

"You voluntarily get into these vehicles knowing you could be killed?"

"You voluntarily go out and fight the Goa'uld knowing you could be killed?" Daniel shrugged. "No matter what you do you could be killed. Didn't we learn that again not very long ago right there in the gate room of the SGC?"

Malek knew at once, to what Daniel referred. He felt that sharp pain of loss once again. Lantash gone. He could not believe it. They had fought together for so long. They had been friends, comrades, and, at one time, long, long, ago, even lovers. How he would miss him. If he could find the culprit who had turned them into a za'tarc, he would kill him with his bare hands.

He frowned. Daniel sounded extremely upset about it, as well, but he did not think he knew Lantash and Martouf all that well. He wondered why he sounded so upset by the incident, but then it came to him. Samantha Carter had killed them. The woman they had loved deeply.

Not only that, but if what Lantash had conveyed to him was true, she had loved them very much, also. He closed his eyes. It was rumored that Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter were very close. Of course, his friend was in a great deal of emotional pain over the happening. To have to kill the man you loved; Malek shuddered at the thought of what she must be going through.

She had not been with Daniel and O'Neill when they greeted him. He wondered if she was even on the base today, as he had not so much as glimpsed her during his time there. Perhaps she could not bring herself to see him, a Tok'Ra, yet. No doubt, if she loved them as much as Lantash seemed to believe she did, she was not in a very good state of emotional or mental health at this point in time.

Daniel glanced at Malek. That had disturbed him. Lantash had said they were very close. It was obvious Malek felt the same.

Malek broke the silence that had fallen, "It is very unusual for the SGC to request a specific operative for a mission, Daniel. Nor were there any details other than that you wished me to be extremely discreet and to plan to be gone for three, or more, days."

"Now, I have arrived as you requested; I am here, and you are taking me, in earth clothing, somewhere on your world. I have no weapon, and you tell me we will not need one even if the mission goes on for an extended period of time. Nothing I have heard leads me to believe that you have a true mission for me. I do not believe you have a mission for me. Why have you brought me to the Tau'ri world? What have you told Per'sus to lead him to believe that you need me here?"

"Trust me, Malek; we do have _a reason_ for you to be here and in earth clothing. Per'sus knows exactly why you have been requested to come here, and he had absolutely no hesitation in agreeing with our request. He was more than happy to help us. In fact, he will be at my home tomorrow, and the two of you will be able to discuss strategy with Jacob, General Hammond, and a," he hesitated before continuing, "_few other interested parties._ There is a very important and very delicate mission to be undertaken here. It's important to the people involved in it that it be concluded successfully. Your help with it may very well be vital, so I hope you can bring yourself to accept it."

"We are almost to my home. When we reach there, you'll be given the details. I can't say anymore than that at the moment."

Malek looked around and was surprised to see that while he had been ruminating, something had changed, and they were no longer on the crowed roads that had seemed so dangerous. He was surprised they were through them with no harm coming to them. Daniel, it seemed, was an excellent pilot. He would never have guessed it of him, and it showed that one should never judge without looking beneath the surface.

"We're here, Malek. This is my home. Come inside and all of your questions will be answered, I promise you."

He had come this far, he might as well go the remainder of the way. He watched as Daniel walked around and grabbed his luggage out of the back of the Jeep. He followed him up the steps. He could think of no logical reason for him to be here in this place at this time with this person. It made no sense to him at all, and if this was some odd whim of Per'sus's to get him to take time off and relax, he would zat him. Maybe twice.

"Come on. Follow me and I'll show you to your room. I'm afraid you might only get it for one night. Jacob and Per'sus might stay tomorrow night and perhaps Anise. There's a bed in the den and one in the guest room. Of course Jacob and Per'sus might go home with the General, too, so as you can see, I really don't know how tomorrow will play out."

Malek frowned. There was no treachery here. It sounded like a gathering. Why would the Tau'ri insist on him being here for a gathering? The farther into this strange _mission_ he wandered the more bizarre it became. "One of them has arrived a day early," he said as they climbed the stairs.

Daniel turned to him and frowned at him, asking, "What do you mean?"

"I can sense one of them down this hallway. Faint yet, but it is there."

"That's Sam. She and I are getting married, er, bonded, and we've already started living together here. This way."

Malek followed, but he was shocked. Had Samantha Carter lied to Lantash and Martouf? Daniel passed a few doors before setting his luggage into a room and turning to him. "Would you like to use the facilities or wash up or, er, do anything before you say hi to Sam?"

"No, thank you, I am fine." Malek was not sure how to greet Samantha Carter, now. He firmed his lips. Gracious, tactful, and polite. Per'sus would owe him a great deal for this.

Daniel suddenly appeared nervous. "Are you sure?"

Malek frowned at Daniel's obvious anxiety. "No, I assure you, I am quite all right. Thank you." Did he realize that Lantash would have told him about his weekend with the woman he loved? How much more bizarre would this become?

"All right then, I guess you should go say hello to Sam. So, we'll just go back to that other door and, and say, ah, hello."

As Daniel quietly opened the door, Sam's laugh rang out. "You're being silly, now. What are we going to do with all of these things you've bought?"

"Sam, there's someone here to see you and, well just there's someone here for you."

"What's my dad doing here today, Daniel? He, Anise, and Per'sus aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow. You didn't think you could sneak him in without me knowing did you? The naquadah gave him away."

"It's not your dad, Sam, but you'll very much want to greet our guest."

Malek threw Daniel another odd look considering he barely knew Samantha Carter and at the moment, he was not feeling friendly toward her at all. She had betrayed his dearest friend. He turned back just as she finished whatever she had been doing in the opened drawer and turned around. He caught his breath when her eyes glowed and another voice came out saying, "Malek? They've brought you to me? How wonderful."

Malek stood as if frozen in place. Finally, he uttered one whispered word, "Lantash?"

"Yes, Malek. Indeed, it is me." He looked past him to Daniel. "I do not know how you managed to bring him to me, Daniel, but I do sincerely thank you."

"It's the least I could do, Lantash. When you are ready, come downstairs. It will be more comfortable to sit, talk, and explain down there. If you can tell me what you each drink, I'll do my best to come up with an American alternative.

"Malek will like tea, or cola. He might like coffee, and he would certainly like hot chocolate. I believe that perhaps he would enjoy one of Samantha's mocha frappachinos. Ah, and Samantha tells me that she wants one, maybe two since she's going to be stuck in our head for a while."

"Tell her to take a nap, the babies need it."

"I tried that Daniel, but she is still whining about my purchases." His lips tilted in a wry smile. "You would think she would appreciate all of the help that I have given her."

"I think women like to pick some of that stuff out themselves, Lantash."

"She can help pick things out for the next babies. We will have girls, as I promised you. Their clothes are much prettier than the boy's clothes, and they get to play in _high heels_. I can hardly wait. We shall follow them around and catch them when they fall until they are perfect at it like their mother. She is laughing at me again, Daniel. She gives me no respect." Lantash lamented, but his lips smiled. It was nice to hear her laughter instead of her tears. If it would keep her smiling, he would act this way and tease with Daniel forever, no matter how oddly Malek looked at him. The look on his face was almost disbelieving, and there was no doubt that it was definitely a look of shock.

Malek regarded him as if he had just sprouted another head. "Lantash, are you well? Were you—damaged—when, well, when the incident happened? Is there nothing they, or we, can do to help you?"

"Of course, I am well, Malek. Why would you think I was not?"

"Probably because we haven't told him anything, Lantash, assuming you would want to tell your friend yourself what has happened, since the incident during the summit meeting. And, I have to be honest and admit that we all thought that it would be a nice surprise for both of you," Daniel interjected quickly. "I'm going downstairs. I'll expect you down there when I see you. Don't make Sam stand too long though, Lantash, okay?"

"As if I would. We will be right there. You are correct, and she has been on her feet since early this morning when packages began arriving. We have been sorting baby clothes ever since."

"Yes, I can see that. Did you buy out every store you came across, Lantash? Whose plastic did you put this on?"

"Yours. Samantha has hidden hers. I will find it, though, as soon as I can track down the memory of where she put it. Or perhaps my own will arrive."

"Ah, actually, I hid it for her. So, you won't find it. Don't be too long."

"That is cheating, Daniel."

"Tell Sam. It was her idea."

"I will find out somehow." Daniel shook his head, grinning at him as he shut the door and left them alone to talk.

"Lantash?" The first waves of joy and relief gave way to a raging anger. How could this have happened and the entirety of the Tok'Ra not be told? What was Lantash doing? Why was he hiding from all of them? From him? Why? Malek continued staring at his dearest friend, his mind racing, attempting to arrive at the answer to his questions.

He stopped asking them of himself, for he had no answers, and began speaking instead, "Would you mind explaining how and why you are here? Here and alive when the entirety of the Tok'Ra believe that you are dead? Why were we not informed that you survived? Does Per'sus know of this? Have the Tau'ri bothered to inform him that one of his best operatives is alive and evidently quite well, living on their home-world, and playing with—with baby clothing?" He was appalled at what he had just heard. What was he to do now? How could he ever trust his friend again?

TBC


	14. Friend to Friend 13 ABO

_**Chapter Thirteen Summary** __- It takes only moments for Malek to realize he has misjudged Lantash. Soon, they go downstairs and explanations begin, but with a difference. Lantash has a startling announcement to make about the za'tarc incident...a thought so chilling it is almost inconceivable...except that Lantash swears it is the only way in which it could have happened. _

_**Pairing:** Sam/Daniel/Lantash_

_**Rating: **this chapter PG-13_

_**Ta shel'lek qua'ur cor's trel'lis - **__I share your heart's tears_

_**Kea'cor, kea'ani'mek – **__One Heart, One Soul_

_**Cor's trel'li mae'tek - **__Heart's tearmate_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Friend to friend_

* * *

Lantash looked at his life-long friend through narrowed eyes. Perhaps Malek and he were not as close as he'd always believed they were. Had their friendship somehow become shallower, and he had not even noticed?

Before he could say anything, however, Malek bowed his head, rubbed first his temples, and then his shoulders, before closing his eyes, and letting out a deep sigh.

Sanity finally returned to him, and his mind began to work more concisely and logically, coming to more sensible conclusions. "Stars of Fire, what am I saying and thinking? Of course, Per'sus knows. No doubt, so do Jacob and Anise. That means there is a very good reason that you are alive and on the Tau'ri world. It also means that they, and the Tau'ri, went to a great deal of trouble to arrange my attendance in the meeting that is no doubt to take place tomorrow."

"Actually, although we will no doubt talk some tomorrow, the true meeting will be the day after. Tomorrow is a cookout."

"A cook—out?" Malek questioned, obviously confused by the unfamiliar term.

"It makes more sense than the ordering in of taking out. You will see, if you spend much time here. It is an unusual world. I will help you, and at least you will not have to comprehend it from within a female mind."

"Is it more difficult from within a female mind? It has been so long; I have forgotten."

"For me it is, Malek. If you will remember, I have never been in a female host. Their thinking is very strange and hard for me to understand. I have almost caused problems between Samantha and Daniel because I do not understand it, and she almost did not agree to marry us because of me."

"She is blended with you, Lantash, so she cannot bond with you. I assume that is what you mean."

"But she will not be blended with me much longer. Soon now, I will move into Daniel. Come; let us go down to Daniel. There is much to tell you, my friend."

Malek nodded. He was sure there was. Remembering the non-disclosure documents and the crash course he had in American culture, plus the clothing, he realized that he would be expected to spend time here for some reason. That meant that Lantash was not coming back to the tunnels. Something very unusual had happened to Martouf and Lantash. For some reason, he was sure it had something to do with Martouf.

Gathering his wits about himself, he followed Lantash down the hall. He had a very sexy walk. Malek grinned. He must be sure to point that out. Knowing how totally uninterested and distasteful Lantash found the idea of male/male sexual interaction, he would no doubt cringe.

His smiled died to be replaced by a frown as he wondered how Lantash was surviving Sam and Daniel's relationship. Knowing what he did of Lantash and Samantha's relationship he now realized why Daniel and she were going to join. It was so Lantash and Samantha could be together as mates. He was extremely glad, now, that he had said nothing to Daniel.

The humor he had seen for a moment in the situation dimmed even more at the thought of how very distressed his friend must be feeling and how very difficult it must be for him. To be hosted by the woman he both loved and wanted in the way of a man would indeed be a slice of Netu. Lantash truly found the idea of male/male sexual interaction distasteful. He did not care what others did, but for him, it was out of the question. Malek sighed. The more he saw and heard, the more complicated this situation became.

Daniel placed a variety of drinks and finger foods within easy reach of any of them, and then turned to leave the room. "Daniel, are you not staying? This is as much your story as it is mine and Samantha's. The role you are playing is as large as, or larger than, either of ours. Please, stay with us."

Daniel looked from Lantash to Malek. At Malek's nod of agreement, he nodded. "All right, but I left my coffee in the other room. If you'll excuse me for a few moments, I'll get it and return."

Upon reaching the kitchen, Daniel stood with his hands pressed against the counter. Did he really even want to be in that room with all the emotion that would be spinning through it? He sighed. It didn't matter if he did or not. It was obvious that Lantash wanted him there. He probably needed him there, no doubt, to help with Sam if things became too volatile for him.

They never knew when it would happen, but this seemed a perfect scenario for it to emerge in spades. The pain would hit both of them too hard and too fast at the same time, and they would drown in each other's pain and longing for Martouf.

Straightening his shoulders, he picked up his coffee and added a good sized shot of Irish cream, before setting it back down, not quite ready to go face them. He needed the fortification for this, he really, really did. His lips quirked. Maybe brandy would have worked better.

Then again, maybe he was being overly dramatic. It could just be the recitation of facts. Sam could be asleep, Lantash could coolly relay the information to Malek, and it would be over. Just like that. He could hope for it, even if he couldn't quite see it happening that way.

Picking up his coffee again, he stepped forward to return to the other room, where he could tell by the hush that there was nothing being said. They were waiting on him. Well, here he was.

Daniel sat down and looked at the two who were sitting watching one another, as if neither were quite sure what to say. Daniel took a breath in preparation to begin the conversation when Lantash spoke, "Obviously, I did not die with Martouf. Samantha offered to become my host, and Martouf wished me to leave him, as he knew that I could not save him and that by staying, we would both die."

"It—soothed—him to know that I would survive and blend with the woman that we both loved so very much. I felt his joy at the thought that I would be with her and that he and his love for us would live on in us."

Lantash stopped speaking, and Daniel noticed that his hands were clenched in his lap and, though he was leaning back in the chair and sitting as though relaxed, he was, in fact, very tense. His face could have been carved in stone.

Daniel got up, knelt in front of him, and taking his hands in his, he rubbed his thumbs over his fists. He was very sure that Sam was not taking this well. Leaning forward as Lantash still seemed unable to speak, he asked, "Lantash, is Sam alright?"

Lantash shook his head. "No. There was an incident earlier. It was very emotional and left her feeling bruised and desolate for a time, as it always does. This is hard for her as well. Talking about—about the incident itself, is not something either of us can do easily, and she is unable to—control her pain, though she tries to keep it from me."

"Sam, why don't you take a nap while Lantash and Malek talk, at least at first? Lantash can wake you up if they start talking about something that concerns you. I'll make sure of it, I promise. It's not like you don't know all of this already. Please, don't put yourself, as well as Lantash, through this when it isn't necessary. If you want it, I'm sure that Lantash will allow you access to the memories so that you can make sure there isn't any thing there that you should know. Please, Sam, don't do this to yourself and to Lantash."

Lantash relaxed marginally, but his voice was still strained when he told him, "She agreed, Daniel. Thank you." After a few minutes, he smiled slightly, nodded, and relaxed slightly more. "There, she is sleeping."

Daniel returned to his chair, and Lantash started to speak as he sat down, "The incident this morning was by the rocking chair, Daniel. I had forgotten the conversation they had there, or I would never have allowed her to stand so long beside it as she allowed her imagination to take over and guide her thoughts."

"She saw his image sitting there and recalled a conversation in which he told her that if anything happened and he—was gone—that he had been given the most precious thing he had ever received to take with him, and that she, and her love of him, would be the light that would guide his way. That the more love and joy she allowed to brighten her life, the brighter his light and heart would be. He told her that he would feel all of her joy and know of her happiness and that those things, in turn, would warm his heart as nothing else could, for he did not want her to mourn for him, but to treasure his memory and find joy in it."

"It is almost as if he knew, Daniel. As if he was aware that he would never be together with her again. She was very distraught, and she cried for quite some time. She knows the time is coming soon that I, too, will be gone, and that thought slammed into her during her period of grieving for Martouf."

Lantash swallowed and then continued, his voice raw with pain, "She was picturing herself sitting in the chair rocking your son, then the picture changed to our son and when she looked back at the chair, Martouf was seated there, exactly as he was that day, and—it was—too much. She is still grieving so very deeply, Daniel, and when things like that happen, it cuts us both, as we both share the pain. It is so intense at such times that I wonder if she, we, will survive it."

Malek drew in a sharp breath at the raw anguish on his friend's face and in his voice. Never had he heard Lantash sound this way, not even when Rosha and Jolinar were confirmed dead. He was grateful for the calming influence Daniel seemed to have. It was plain that he was a soothing balm on their pain; he was the rock to which both of them clung as the emotional seas battered at and attempted to drown them.

"I know, Lantash. You both have to grieve, we all know that. Unfortunately, you can't do it in the normal way, because of the babies and the unusual circumstances. We'll work through it, just as we have been. She has to have these instances of grief. It's the only way she'll ever be able to let him go."

Lantash tried to smile at Daniel, but he failed, ending by simply nodding and saying, "We both do, and we both know that it is the only way. That does not mean we wish to do so. We both wish we could awaken tomorrow and it would be gone. Not our memories of Martouf; only the pain associated with them."

Sighing yet again, he forced himself to push that thought aside and refocus on the previous conversation. He turned back to Malek. "I apologize; I shall continue now. As we lie—dying—Samantha was telling us that she loved us, so as I transferred, it was not apparent to those watching that I did so. Since she kept repeating that she loved us both, they all assumed that I, in fact, did not have the strength to transfer, or was still stunned by the _zat'ni'ktel._ Oddly enough, something in the _za'tarc_ programming must negate the effect on the symbiote because it did not do so to the point that it often does. It is something I need to be sure to tell Anise, as that could possibly be a side effect which could be turned into a defense against the _zat'ni'ktel_. I believe she will wish to study it, and I believe that it should be experimented with as well."

Lantash shook his head as he had once again wandered from the main discussion of events as they had occurred. He realized it was an attempt by his subconscious to avoid the topic under discussion. Therefore, he forced himself to return to it, saying, "But, to continue; I left Martouf and he—died. As I stated, no one realized I had entered Samantha, except for Teal'c and Daniel, and they said nothing. It was assumed that I died with Martouf. Samantha was going into shock, so I sent her into a healing sleep. I also placed myself into a healing sleep, but one from which I was easily aroused."

Daniel and Teal'c agreed between them to mention the exchange to no one, but Dr. Fraiser and General Hammond, until after things calmed down. Of course, in reality there were other people who had to be informed."

"Colonel O'Neill overheard them telling Dr. Fraiser. Jacob had to be told. The President and Per'sus had to be told. Anise had to know because she would not find me upon beginning to look into Martouf over the _za'tarc_ programming. Those few, and now you, are the only people who know about us."

"Samantha and I had the shock of the blending as well as the loss of Martouf to live through. Furthermore, as I was blending, I found one more thing for us to become accustomed too." Lantash's voice became softer and laced with poignancy, "Martouf and I spent the previous weekend with Samantha, as you know. We spoke of it together, if you remember."

"Yes, Lantash," Malek said softly, his voice more gentle than Daniel would ever have believed it could be, "I remember."

Lantash nodded, continuing, "It was—wonderful and precious to us—in more ways than one. You see, Malek, I discovered that Samantha was pregnant. She is carrying our child, mine and Martouf's. As you can imagine, this made an extremely emotional situation, even more heart wrenching for both of us, but especially so for my Samantha."

"It also moved us into a situation that forced us to make several decisions. When Samantha awoke, I explained to her what had happened, and that I would soon have to become dormant. It was not a pleasant time for her or me. She had not yet come to terms or even truly accepted that Martouf was gone from us, and I was telling her that I would soon be leaving her as well. Not only that, but that she would have a pregnancy to go through alone."

"She did not want me to leave her for a variety of reasons. Some were valid, some were not. One of them was that she was afraid that if I changed hosts, the host might not want her or our child. That, of course, was a valid reason, and I would not have abandoned her in those circumstances."

"She is my mate, Malek, please understand that. Even though I am residing inside of her body temporarily, we are mates, not host and symbiote. I have experienced little of a sexual nature with Daniel, and we have no intention of doing so before I transfer to him, as we all feel that it could lead to problems in the future."

"When the incident happened, Daniel tried to reach Martouf and me to see if I could change hosts. Samantha took me before he could reach me and offer himself. He told me this, as she slept, when she was first taken to the infirmary. Knowing this, I did only minimal blending assuming and, I must admit hoping, that it was still a possibility."

"We talked it over and agreed that, if Samantha could be brought to accept Daniel as a mate, then I would change hosts. You see, I discovered once we were blended that although Samantha loved Martouf and I deeply, and would have loved us forever, the fact remained that, if we had not met, eventually she would have allowed her love for Daniel to grow. Daniel admitted that he loved her. It was the perfect solution in a terrible situation, if we could convince Samantha that she had nothing to feel guilty about."

"I gave her advice and encouraged her to accept what Daniel was offering. She realized that it might be best, since she did not wish to be apart from me, and she does love Daniel. Furthermore, as we were making plans to take some time off together, we realized that if it became known that this child was Martouf's and mine, both it and Samantha would be hunted."

"The Goa'uld would believe it was harcesis, and the N.I.D. would simply want it and Samantha for experiments. As it was at most five days old, we came to the conclusion that the best thing for everyone was to assume that I died with Martouf. Daniel and Samantha would become mates, and the child would be assumed to be Daniel's."

"I arranged for another of Samantha's eggs to ripen and be released. There are now two embryo's, one Martouf's, one Daniel's, but Martouf's is masked and appears to be Daniel's. As far in the future as we can arrange it, it will come to light, that I did not die. That, in fact, Anise discovered that I was alive, though barely."

"She will have contacted Per'sus and told him that not only was I alive, but that the only place I could have been turned into a za'tarc was while I was on the base. Once back on the base and giving it thought, she would have realized that was the reason she did not check us at the time. Otherwise, we would have been checked. Since this is not a good circumstance to make known, they could not allow my survival to become common knowledge."

"He instructed her to remove me, and that she should take me to an un-disclosed location, with strict instructions to tell no one. The two of them and one or two key people who would be in touch with both myself, until I was well and blended, and the Tau'ri, were all that were to know. Eventually, they will find out who was responsible."

"Is this just the story you are going to put around, or is it true, Lantash?" Malek asked grimly.

"It is true. I did not realize it myself until a day or two ago, but when I did it awakened me from a fairly deep dormant state. As you know, very little will do that. Only the most important of information will call so insistently to our consciousness as to pull us to a waking state. I have no doubt that when I announce it during our meeting that Anise, too, will recognize that it is the truth."

"We will not be putting any story around now, of course, the story will come after I return to the Tok'Ra, if I do return. I have not yet told Samantha, although she mentioned the meeting to discuss our plans a short time ago. She was in enough emotional pain this morning without my adding that to her already overburdened emotions."

"As for the other, no, Malek, I am quite sure. Unless it was done months in advance, which would have been long before the summit meeting plans were in place, it could have been done nowhere but on the base. If you will remember, I had not left the base, except to go to the Tau'ri, in several months due to the loss of one of our admin people."

"Why they insisted on my doing that work, when I am totally unsuited for it, I will never" he brought himself up short, then continued, "well, never mind that. The point is that I could not have become a _za'tarc_ for the summit meeting anywhere else, unless it was at the SGC or at Samantha's. Neither of those places are likely or logical."

"I will be passing the information along to Per'sus, Anise, and Jacob tomorrow. I do not know why I did not realize it before now. The meeting the next day is for us to all put our heads together and come up with a plausible reason to keep me sequestered in an undisclosed spot. We may have found it in the truth."

"If we can keep my presence in Daniel unknown for the next year or so, it will be much better, for I am sure that Daniel and Sam will want our little girls to be born before I am found to be blended with Daniel. That way there will be no question as to whether or not the children are harcesis. If we have to, I will take a temporary host or go into a tank until after the pregnancy is over, so that there are no questions about it being harcesis. After I have taken care of everything, of course."

Malek nodded. "So, that is the reason this is a long term mission, and why I could be coming back here. If I wish to see you or to pass on information to you, I will have to have a reason to do so, as well as the ability to meld in with the people around me enough that I do not cause comment."

"Yes. I am afraid so. However, first you must decide if you want to do it. I wanted you to know I was alive, regardless, and would have told you so from the first, but I had no way to contact you and get you here. It was not the type of information I could send to you."

Malek looked up, startled. "No, of course you could not simply send that type of information to me. I am glad you managed a way to get me here, Lantash. Very glad. Your demise was a blow from which—I had not yet—recovered. I still miss Martouf, but at least the pain is halved now.

"You have forgotten my surprise on greeting you, Malek. I did not know you were coming here today, but you are no doubt the reason that Daniel told me this morning that, if I would try not to be so grumpy, he would bring a present that would make me very happy. I thought he was merely jerking my chain."

Malek's confusion was obvious and his eyebrows rose, but he did not give in and ask what chain Lantash was talking about. Instead he stated firmly, "Of course, I will do what I can to help. I wish I could do more." He looked up at two pair of blue eyes looking at him intensely.

Daniel smiled, "Well, Malek, I'm glad to hear you say that, because actually there is something you can do for us."

"All right, what can I do for you other than come to visit you and keep you up to date on what is occurring on the bases?"

"Daniel and I need to blend soon, Malek. The longer I stay blended with Samantha the harder it will be for her when we part. She is already dreading it. She knows that her mind will be silent. She is already thinking that there will be no one there to hold her when she cries for him. It is breaking our hearts being together, but it is also breaking them to think of giving up this tie. As you can see there is a great deal of ambivalence in our thoughts."

"And Daniel has to deal with both of us. It is not fair to him at all. The day a symbiote and host join should be a new beginning, a day of discovery as well as sorrow. His will be a day filled with the pain of loss with very little else, I am afraid, and I wish it could be otherwise. I will try to make it so; I am just not sure we can. I wish there was something I could do to lessen it for him. I will probably allow both of us to rest for a very long time after we blend."

Malek looked back and forth between the two. "When and where are you blending? How soon?"

"Very soon, Malek. And, we aren't sure where. We thought we'd come to your base because we would be close to the healers. However, after thinking about it, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Perhaps, we should see what Per'sus and Jacob think about it?"

Malek frowned and then nodded. "Yes, I believe I would agree with that, Daniel. I think we should reconsider doing it on a base. Anise, Jacob, and I are all proficient with the healing device. We may want to do it here instead of on a base. On the base there would be the chance of being detected no matter how careful we would be. Moreover, it would mean adding the healers to the group that knows what is happening. I believe that the fewer who know, the better. We should all give it some thought."

"I believe you are right, Malek. I am beginning to doubt that we should do it on the base either, for those exact same reasons. I think I would prefer not to take that chance. We can't allow this information to come out too soon and it be discovered that Sam or I have hosted Lantash. The risks to both her and the children are simply too great."

Since they were all in general agreement, they relaxed into much more comfortable positions.

Malek looked over at Lantash, and said, "So, now you can tell me why you have been doing whatever you are doing with baby clothing and what _plastic_ is. Also, why Samantha has _hidden_ hers from you."

Lantash stared solemnly at Malek for a long moment. "Malek, did you not understand what I have told you? I am going to be a father. I am going to have children. Perhaps several. It is not—normal—for us."

Malek stared back at him, and it was as if he had just now realized the significance and importance of what Lantash had said. He stared at his face, then at his abdomen, and then at his face once more. He didn't speak for what seemed to be a long time. "You are serious. One of the children that Samantha is carrying is yours and Martouf's. You will actually be a father."

"Yes. That is why I was sorting baby clothing. I am sharing Samantha's body, and we were sorting things. As for plastic, it is a method of purchasing items that they use here on Earth. Instead of carrying gold around you take your gold and exchange it for _paper money_. Then you set up an _account._ After that, you get a _credit card,_ which is made from _plastic. _It has a long number on it, which is only yours. You can call on the phone, which is that piece of equipment over there, and use your plastic to purchase things that way, or you can go _online _and purchase things that way, or you can go to a store and purchase things that way. I will show you."

"Lantash, you will not teach him with my plastic until this bill is paid off, and then we will see. Good grief, you do realize that the cards do have maximum amounts that you can spend before you have to pay on them, don't you? I realize my maximum and Sam's are fairly high, but, sheesh, you've spent a lot, too."

"Of course. I must have Jacob bring me more of my gold, for I wish to purchase a great many things for our children."

"I'll call General Hammond later and have him contact Jacob so he can bring some for you."

Lantash smiled at him. "Thank you, Daniel. I would appreciate it if you would do so."

Malek frowned, and pulled out his, what was it called again? Ah, yes, it was his billfold. Pulling out the card the General had given him he looked at Daniel. "Is this _plastic_, Daniel?"

"Yes, that is the one for on base. The other one we'll pick up if you take the assignment. Lantash can teach you with your own. The government is picking up the tab."

Malek frowned even more. "Are you saying that your government is paying for everything that I purchased this morning, and that they will continue to do so? No, that is not acceptable. I will purchase my own clothing and supplies, just as I do now. Jacob shall teach me how to exchange my assets for your_ paper money._

Daniel grinned. "Yes, Lantash said the same thing when they wanted to give him one. He won his argument, but you already have one."

"Then I shall purchase another one or however one goes about obtaining one."

Daniel cocked his head and looked from one to the other thoughtfully. Slowly, as if he was working out his idea as he talked, he said, "You know, that would probably be a very good idea. Since you don't want to use the US government's money, then you should have your own credit cards. In fact, we will probably get you a couple. You have a driver's license and you have a Social Security number."

"That way you will also learn how to handle a checking account and pay bills. You'll need a bank account, Malek. That will further the identity that's already been started here on earth. I imagine that the government can come up with more birth certificates and identification. Lantash really didn't need his own as he can use mine, but we decided to get him an identity anyway. If you are going to be on earth for any amount of time it would be a good idea."

"What is a driver's license, Daniel? What did General Hammond mean when he said I would not be allowed to drive until I was trained and passed an examination?"

"The license is to operate an automobile. You have to be able to prove that you know the rules you have to obey by passing a written examination, and then you have to drive with an instructor to see if you can actually drive and follow the rules."

Malek looked at him, slightly stunned. "You wish me to learn to navigate through the throngs of people in these, _cars_ Daniel? But I know nothing about them."

"Er, yeah, that's where the instructions come in. Probably Sam or I will teach you, depending on how much time and energy you have to put towards learning. It is convenient if you have one, because then you no longer have to wait for someone to take you somewhere. You can just take your car and go. But, again, that is for much later. First we have to get our other things settled and on track. And if you can manage an Alkesh, you can surely manage a jeep."

Daniel turned from Malek to Lantash, asking, "Is Sam still asleep, Lantash?"

"Yes, I do not want to awaken her yet. I wish to be sure our discussion is finished. We must discuss the transfer, and I wish to talk about that some before she wakes."

He turned back to Malek. "Do you believe you could be her support, Malek? Could you do _**ta shel'lek qua'ur cor's trel'lis**_ , _I share your heart's tears?_ I know that it is asking a great deal of you, but I am afraid she will experience the entire ordeal again; our weekend together, shooting him, taking me, and his death in her arms. Then she will go through the separation from me. I am very much afraid that she will be shattered."

"I will also feel the separation and between that and the trauma of a second blending within such a short time, Daniel and I may stay in a deep sleep for a very long time. If I know ahead of time that she is being cared for by you, then I will take my time and be sure that Daniel and I have blended deeply and well. It could take twenty-four hours or more considering the stress and other factors we will be blending under. The longer we stay in contact within our unconscious state the less trauma we will feel upon awakening, as you are aware."

"Yes, I will do that for you. I will care for her; you have no need to worry. I know what you fear, and I will see to it that she gets whatever comfort she needs in as comfortable and stress free an environment as I can." He paused for a moment before asking, "You want me to give her whatever she needs, Lantash? _**Kea'cor, kea'ani'mek:** one heart, one soul._ **_Ta shel'lek qua'ur cor's trel'lis_:** _I share your heart's tears._ You are sure that you truly wish for me to take my place by her side as her '_**Cor's trel'li mae'tek**?_ _Her heart's tearmate?" _

Daniel answered, "Yes, whatever she needs. Sam's mental and physical health is our first priority. If losing Lantash is going to cause her to lose herself, then he needs to stay where he is regardless the problems. If there is a way to make it safe for Sam's mental and physical health, then we will agree to whatever it takes."

Lantash nodded. "Yes, Malek, I agree. Whatever it takes to keep her with us. As you know it has not been long since it happened. She is still fragile in many ways. She is a strong woman, but even the strongest tree can break if the winds are fierce enough. She has been hit with some very hard blows. This will be one more. She will need you. Friend to friend, we ask this of you."

"Then she will have me, my friends, I promise you."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. It was obvious that Lantash was very much relieved. His body, still somewhat tense, at last completely relaxed. This was the last hurdle except for one, and he was not worried about it.

"Thank you, Malek. I appreciate it. I also appreciate your patience in coming here with me, even though you really wanted to hit me, and go back through the gate. I did understand, but I couldn't tell you. I also know you were getting suspicious toward the end, but there was nothing I could do short of telling you where you were going and why. I just didn't want to do that. I felt it would be better if Lantash was able to tell you himself."

"I understand, Daniel, and I am glad I did not do those things. Indeed, I am quite glad that I came. I can think of few other things that would give me the true joy that this has given me."

"I'm glad. Lantash told me once that you were the one person he really wished he could tell that he was not gone, so that was when we started working on a plan to bring you here." He paused for a moment and looked over at Lantash. "You know, you probably should wake Sam now. I think the hard parts are over, right?"

"Yes and I will, thank you, Daniel"

Malek turned back to Lantash. "What are your plans, if I may ask, Lantash? How will you spend your time?"

Lantash sighed. "We are not sure how this will turn out. Samantha is determined to continue to travel through the gate until she is fairly far along in her pregnancy and as long as the missions are not dangerous ones there is no reason she may not do so."

"Daniel and I will be able to, and will do so as soon as we return. I will remain quiet at all times unless we are with those who know about us, or I will speak using only Daniel's voice. Ah, and speaking of which, I believe I have forgotten someone. There is one more person who knows. A Major Paul Davis. He is a member of the group that surrounds SG1 closely. That, of course, would also contain Dr. Fraiser. It appears that Major Davis is interested in Dr. Fraiser."

Malek frowned again. "I wish there was someway I could spend time here with you. It would make me feel better, if I knew that you and the children were safer. Now that it has finally sunk into my mind what you are telling me, I realize what a very special gift this is for you and Samantha, Lantash, and I wish to do all I can to see to it that it arrives with no problems."

"It is a special gift for the three of us. Daniel, as well as Samantha and I. Daniel has been a much needed shelter for us."

"Furthermore, while there is no reason for you to stay here with us, Malek, I must confess that I hope you will come up with a way to stay with us as often as possible. That is the reason you have been given clearance, I would imagine."

Lantash sighed sadly, before repeating, "I, too, wish there was someway you could spend more time with us, Malek. If you were not a base commander, you could come on an exchange program or something. As it is, you cannot just up and leave your post. But, do not worry about us, we will be fine, it is just that right now, it is difficult. As time passes, it will get better."

"They will be counting on you to come here with news for us. At least, I assume so." He looked at Daniel. "That is the reason you have asked for Malek to come here, Daniel, is it not?"

Daniel nodded, and replied, "We really haven't worked out much, however, we do have a little bit. Much later, it will come out that Malek knew where you were and that he was the link between you and us, meaning Sam and I. Because of the part Sam played, she was informed at once that Lantash survived. It will also come out that I, knowing how much Sam really did love them, whether from Jolinar or not, made the decision to blend with Lantash when he had recovered sufficiently and after we had all of our children. Our blending is the reason we will have them so very close together. I felt that Lantash and Sam deserved to be together. Before, they couldn't be because Sam loved me. Now, at least Lantash could be with her and after we talked it over, Sam and I agreed."

Malek nodded. "The council will not agree to that, however. Lantash you are a top operative. They would not let you lie idle for months while Samantha has children."

Lantash shrugged. "I was ill for many months due to the za'tarc programming. When I finally regained my strength and the proposition was put to me, I agreed at once. Per'sus agreed due to the circumstances. The woman Martouf and I loved had to kill us for his sake and that of the President, as well as the Tau'ri-Tok'Ra alliance. He felt that anything he could do to lessen the pain for Major Carter, he would do. He did not—ask—the council."

"And Malek, the council cannot force us to blend. If we refuse then they have only two choices. To allow us to die or return us to our tank. Since they would not know where I was being kept, or even that I am alive, they would have no say in what was done with me, either."

Malek smiled. "I see. You are correct, of course. The council does not even know you exist right now, so how can they object? Nor, as you say, can the council truly force any of us to do that which we do not wish to do."

"Once Lantash transfers to me, we may come and spend time in the tunnels with you. Sam and I both want these children to grow up knowing both cultures, Malek, both the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra, and that means that Sam and I need to begin to learn about your culture. I'm not sure how we will explain the fact that I suddenly set off everyone's naquadah sensing abilities, though. That is the one major problem with us coming and staying with you there before the formal, announced "blending" of Lantash and I take place."

Lantash looked at Malek and it was easy to see that they had each thought of something important. Lantash spoke first. "Perhaps we can use the serum we use to mask the presence of a symbiote. As long as it is just us together, he would not need to use it. So at night, or when we had plans where Samantha and you were the only ones around us, Malek, we could manage that. That way we can perhaps visit the tunnels some, especially after the babies are born."

Lantash nodded decisively. "Yes, the serum would work and there are no side effects to using it, even if it is used constantly for days on end. That is one way we could solve that problem, Daniel."

"We can do that." Malek said slowly, "Or, there is possibly another way, and he would not have to take the somewhat uncomfortable injections. We could say that Daniel was taken by a Goa'uld, but it died as we attempted to extract it from him, leaving naquadah and the marker in his blood."

"If we extracted it, before it released all of its poison, we could say that I was able to counter act the little poison it managed to release using the healing device until the Tau'ri were able to filter the toxin out of his blood stream. The Tok'Ra will not know if the Tau'ri have technology that is capable of doing that, but they will believe that it is possible. Most have little or no idea what the Tau'ri can and cannot do."

"Furthermore, it could happen now, at once, since everyone on the base knows I was called on an extremely secretive mission for the Tau'ri. I might have to stay gone longer than the three days so that we would appear to have been captives for a while. That scenario would allow him to have Naquadah in his blood without having to mask it. I think it might possibly work as an explanation. Anise is possibly the only one who would know that it was not feasible or possible, and with her being part of this mission, I am quite sure she will agree to tell that falsehood. I think it could work."

Lantash smiled wryly, saying, "Yes, in a perfect world that would work, but the Tau'ri do not have a way to do that." Lantash pointed out. He frowned realizing that he did not know for sure if they could or could not do that. "As far as I am aware anyway."

"We may not, but I wonder if Janet and Malek could come up with something better than that…how about an antidote? I mean for real. Have your people ever tried to make one, Malek? Lantash?"

Malek shook his head, "No, but I will discuss it with Samantha and your Dr. Fraiser." Malek nodded decisively. He was now firmly bound to help this _mission_ succeed. "We will think on it. In fact, working on perfecting the antidote could be one reason I am coming here. Perhaps the one we used on you was not pure enough and caused you to be violently ill, perhaps even near death." He frowned some more, "Or perhaps not, perhaps just extremely unpleasant side effects. It will be something that the Tau'ri have been experimenting with, and I will have been able to help perfect it enough to use it on you. From there, Dr. Fraiser and I will be continuing to work on it."

It was obvious that Malek's mind was working at light speed for a while, then he said, "I believe that I will be able to come here much more often this way. The Tok'Ra do not need in-depth explanations. I believe I will enjoy seeing some of the First World as Daniel assured me we could do, if I accepted the mission. I believe I have, so now we can make plans for my visits. I also now realize why he said he _hoped we never had to_ _use our weapons_. The only reason we would need to do so would be if the Goa'uld or the N.I.D found out about the children, therefore, I add my hopes to his that we never need to use them while this mission is in progress."

Daniel was staring at the far wall. He had heard what they were saying in only a peripheral way. Suddenly he turned to Lantash and asked, "Lantash, the children…will they have naquadah in their blood as their mother does? And did they inherit it from Sam or Martouf or both?"

Lantash frowned, before saying, "Yes, Daniel, I believe it is possible that they will. I had not thought of that, but you are correct. Having been a host and that host leaving behind the markers, they will very likely have some. I can see no reason they would not. Particularly the child of Martouf's and mine as it will have received things through the changes that have occurred in Martouf and therefore in his sperm. The changes that were made in Samantha's physical make up; all of this could allow the children to have naquadah in their blood."

"So they will have to learn at home or in the tunnels. It can't be allowed to surface in the Tau'ri school system. I hope Sam isn't too upset when she finds out that they will have it in their systems."

Lantash shook his head. "I do not believe she will be, Daniel. She will probably already be aware of the chance of it happening."

"You're right. If anyone would have thought of it before now, it would be Sam. She seems to be one or two steps ahead of us in most of the consequence kind of things when it comes to the babies."

Sensing that they had finished their discussion, Malek spoke up asking, "So is there any other reason that I am coming here besides working on the antidote with Dr. Fraiser?"

Daniel smiled wryly. "I'm not sure. This time it was a mission we believed would be here on earth, but as you said, it didn't exactly go according to plan if I was implanted with a Goa'uld. But then, it being so top secret, no one, but us, will ever know what the original mission was; they will only know that it went wrong at some point and took longer than expected to complete."

"Daniel, Samantha has awakened, and she suggests that perhaps the other reason could be something regarding some tablets sent to you from a tomb in Egypt. Some writing that has never been found before. She suggests that you ask him one time when he is here helping Janet and as it turns out Malek will be somewhat familiar with it and agree to help you to decipher it. So while he does come to help Dr. Fraiser, he also comes, whenever he can, to help you. Or probably better, whenever they send you something new."

"Does anyone have a problem with that scenario? No? Good, then we can think about food instead. I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry, Daniel. You must cut back on some of the starches that you eat. We will have to control your craving for them once I am within you."

Daniel stared at him. He was very much afraid that Sam was not joking when she said that Lantash was a mother hen type. He could not imagine living for the next two to three hundred years with someone clucking in his head. He could almost hear Sam laughing as she read his face. He really was doomed.

TBC


	15. An Unappreciated Gift 14 ABO

_**Chapter Fourteen Summary - **__Malek spends his first night on the Tau'ri home-world, and he and Daniel have a serious conversation about the upcoming changes when Lantash moves from changes hosts. The next morning finds Sam ill and Daniel trying to cope. Jacob arrives and helps smooth things out. A homey chapter where we find out new things about people and new bonds are forged and strengthened in order to withstand the trials of the future._

_**Rating - PG-14**_

_**Pairings - **__Daniel/Sam/Lantash_

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host communication_

_**Cor's trellis mae'tek **__– Heart's tearmate_

_**Author's Note: **_ _I'm sorry that RL took me away from my writing for so long. I want to thank you for your condolences, as well as your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It won't be long now until Lantash blends with Daniel. I have two more chapters after this one that are in second draft stage. If I am lucky, I will have time to finish them soon. Pagan  
_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**An Unappreciated Gift  
**_

* * *

Malek opened his eyes and stared at the object over his head. The breeze from the open window was causing it to turn. It was going around in a circle and flashing in the one stray shaft of moonlight that found its way through the blinds and drapes over the other window. Malek smiled to himself, as he contemplated Lantash's behavior. He had insisted on hanging it to see what it looked like and unfortunately, he hung it so that it was directly over Malek's head when he lie upon the sleeping platform.

Samantha had scolded Daniel about the piece of furniture that he was lying upon because she did not find it until they hung the, er, mobile. It appeared that Daniel did not tell her he owned one, and it was in the corner covered up with boxes, so she had not noticed it. It seemed it was something called a daybed and it might solve one of the sleeping arrangement problems. Between it and the foldout bed in Daniel's den, they had three beds besides their own. If Per'sus preferred to stay with them, then they could accommodate him. They did not think he would, but just in case.

He let his mind wander over the previous day's events and smiled slightly as he remembered his shock at finding Lantash alive, well, and within Major Samantha Carter's body. Samantha Carter's pregnant body. He could still barely believe that Lantash had managed to transfer into her with no one but Daniel and Teal'c aware of what occurred. Furthermore, even though it was the next morning before Lantash thought of the grave danger to the child and Samantha, it was amazing that any of them had been able, in the circumstances, to think logically enough to realize it at all. That was certainly something for which to be profoundly thankful. This plan had to work; there was no alternative and failure was not an option.

Lantash was adamant that shortly after the boys were born, Samantha would become pregnant again and have a pair of twin girls. He had never seen this side of Lantash. However, he had never seen Lantash in love with an unblended human woman. One that was carrying his children.

As his mind wandered to Samantha, Malek frowned remembering a conversation the two of them had taken part in the night before. They were relaxing on the couch in the family room talking, and she had mentioned that there was probably a much better reason for Malek to come to the SGC and spend days at a time, if he truly wanted to do so. When they had all looked at her she had smiled and shrugged, then shook her head, saying that she had changed her mind about it, after all. The original plan would work out much better. Somehow, her turnaround from her statement did not ring true. He wondered what she had been going to suggest. It was unnerving, knowing that she was thinking of some other reason for him to come to Tau'ri, no, to Earth, and that it had put a slightly enigmatic and speculative look in her eyes.

He sighed and rolled over. The Tau'ri beds were strange to him. Neither soft nor hard, they seemed quite comfortable. The _sheets_ and _blankets_ were soft, and had a pleasant scent to them. Their _pillows_ evidently came in many different sizes, shapes, and degrees of softness for there had been multiple pillows on the _daybed_ before Samantha and Daniel had _made it up_, and then they had brought two more that were different than all of the others, and had covers that matched the bed coverings, er, sheets. He had chosen them to sleep on, for they seemed the most comfortable to do so.

It was still dark out, so it was not yet time to awaken here on the Tau'ri world. Fortunately, Devlin had awakened fairly early in the evening and stayed up until time to retire to bed. They had discussed where they were, why they were there, and what they would be doing in the coming days, weeks, and months. It had been late but not terribly so, by the time they returned to bed and from there to sleep. He was as happy as Malek was. He, too, had mourned Lantash and Martouf deeply. There was still the hole left where Martouf had once been, but at least the large chasm from Lantash's loss had filled in.

He thought back to the look on Daniel's face as he looked at Samantha Carter. He loved her deeply, and when Samantha was in control, it was obvious that she loved him in return. If Lantash had not been in Samantha's mind and body, Malek would have wondered if she had really cared for Martouf…for a while, that is until later, when he saw her face when Martouf's name had come into the conversation, before she could mask the deep, raw emotion. After seeing that, there was no longer a doubt that she had loved Martouf; no, she still loved Martouf. He also realized that she felt the same deep, abiding love for Lantash. To offer herself, at that time, had shown how much they both meant to her. That they would have Martouf's child would be a true gift to them. Nothing must be allowed to harm either mother or child. Not ever.

He and Lantash talked privately for some time after Samantha returned to sleep and Daniel excused himself to finish some work on his computer. They were both aware that it was an untruth given to allow them time alone to talk, and he appreciated it. After saying as much to Lantash, and commenting on Daniel's apparently serene acceptance of all that was going on, they had shared many intimate thoughts and events about Daniel and his attitude and emotions. His deep love and caring for Samantha. Lantash had told him about Daniel's words to Samantha; how he had told her that Martouf would be with them and make-love to her forever once Lantash and he blended because he would live on within them, all of them, now.

The more he heard from Lantash about Daniel Jackson, the more thankful he was that he had not allowed his anger at the thought of them bonding show. Now that he knew the entire story, he realized what a unique and generous man with which Lantash would be blending. The more he knew of him and Samantha Carter, the more he believed his friend would be truly loved and happy with them as his mates.

Rolling over again, he frowned as his mind snapped from his ruminations to alertness, as it occurred to him that he should not have awakened. Why had he done so? Because he was in a strange place on a strange world? Could that be it? Or was something else bothering him? What was that sound? Was there an intruder? He could hear someone walking around downstairs. Sitting up, he reached for the 'robe' that Daniel had loaned to him, explaining that on the Tau'ri world one did not walk around their homes naked when there were guests unless they were not aware someone had arrived. It would be considered very embarrassing to both the guest and the host. Therefore, if you slept naked, but got up during the night and left your room, you should wear this in case someone else was up as well.

It was comfortable and kept the chill off, although Malek was perfectly capable of doing that for them. It was one thing less that he had to do and keep track of. He walked quietly through the house until he came to the kitchen. There he realized that a large glass door looked out onto a beautiful view of the mountains. Tonight they bathed in the light of a very full bright moon, majestic sentinels, keeping watch from afar. There was a shadow on the wooden structure behind the house, and it was easy to discern that it was Daniel. Malek stepped outside and walked over to him being sure to make enough noise so as not to startle him.

"Daniel? Is something wrong?" Malek asked as he came up beside him where he leaned against the railing staring across at the mountains.

Daniel shook his head and smiled at him. "No, not at all. I am just having a little trouble sleeping. Thinking about everything, you know. How much depends on us keeping quiet about so many things. How very important it is to Sam's safety that it be kept completely hidden and secret." He shrugged. "Sometimes, we get so caught up in the planning that I forget _why_ we are planning. Then it rushes back at me and hits me hard. Sam's life, our children's lives, depends on this working. It is heart-stopping sometimes."

"Sam is going through so much right now. I don't know how she keeps it all together, and I worry that once Lantash leaves her and that steadying influence is gone that she may have a much more difficult time just going forward. Her life, more than anyone else's, is going to be changed by everything. My life will be changed, too, but not to the extent hers will."

"We are planning on spending time with the Tok'Ra and here on Earth. We are looking for a bigger house. Selmak declared Sam Martouf's mate, Lantash's, too, since he also _died_, but then, since you are one of the holders of his assent information, you know that. From what I understand from Lantash, he expects us to allow Martouf's assets to pay for a lot of these things, the expense of having someone live in the house while we are gone, all of that."

"Still, it is a big step and a hundred things could go wrong between now and then." He grinned sheepishly at Malek. "I guess that sometimes I just let it all get to me, and I know I shouldn't. We will take it one-step at a time, and it will all work out. At least we will all do our best to see that it does anyway."

"I will do all I can to see to it that it works out for all of you, Daniel, I assure you. I will also do all I can to alleviate the despair that Samantha will feel even though it may call for extreme measures. I am glad that you are not afraid of what my part might have to entail."

"Lantash assured me that you will not make love to her, but I have a feeling that is not necessarily true. If that is what she needs, you will. If that is what it takes to keep her grounded, then that is what it takes. Lantash does not understand that I will do whatever it takes to see to it that we return to Sam healthy and whole, and that I want everything possible done to see to it that she returns to us, healthy and whole, so don't worry about my responses. Perhaps Lantash is the one you should be more concerned about."

"I plan to talk to him about it, Daniel. Lantash is as aware as I am that what is about to happen can be extremely emotional and shattering to the host that is left behind, especially if they are the surviving one, and they have lost their other mate recently, the exact situation you are facing. Do not worry about it, for I will talk to him and unless he can come to terms with the fact that I will do whatever it takes to keep her among us and fully functional, I will not do it. However, Lantash is logical and he loves Samantha. He will agree, do not worry. Now that I have your agreement, as well…" He shrugged. "He will see the logic and sense in it, I assure you. In the end, he will think only of Samantha and what is best for her."

Malek smiled slightly. "The other thought to keep in mind is that it very rarely must go that far. It is a possibility, but a remote one, as I actually only know of it happening once, in all of these years and the circumstances were widely different from the ones which the three of you are facing. Therefore, although I am glad you are aware and agree to it, you should not automatically assume that it will happen. In fact, particularly with your cultural taboos, it is very unlikely that Samantha will need more than my presence, contact, comfort, and warmth." After pausing for a moment, obviously giving thought to something, he then continued, "Actually, Daniel, my honest opinion is that Samantha's father would be able to give her all the comfort she needs. Using me instead is simply a precaution. You should also keep in mind that Selmak and Anise are much more adept healers than I am. While I can do it, I am not nearly as good at it as they are, and that alone makes me the better candidate to become Samantha's _Cor's trellis mae'tek,_ I assure you."

Daniel nodded. That relieved his mind somewhat. He was glad to hear Malek's opinion of what might happen after the transfer. Contrary to his advice, however, he would expect the worst and hope for the best. It just seemed the prudent attitude to take in this situation. He would rather expect to find out that it happened, than to not expect it only to find out that it did.

Malek looked out toward the mountains, commenting, softly, "It is different here than I expected." He even laughed a little and shrugged. "However, I am not sure what I expected. Not this many people, this many buildings, roadways, and," he shrugged again, "everything. I think that perhaps we all have a vision of the Tau'ri world from when our Queen would have known it. We expect to see landing platforms and sand as far as the eye can see. Instead, I stepped out of a mountain into a world of green and brown. Of rocks, animals, and people. Hundreds, no thousands, of people."

He shook his head. "I do not think that any of us, but Selmak and now Lantash, have truly comprehended the advancement you have made since the banishment of Ra by the people of Egypt. We name you primitive, and yet, we have not made near the advances comparatively that you have made."

Daniel watched his face and the myriad of emotions that crossed it, as he spoke of the first world, his expectations of it, and the reality of it. "We would be farther along, but we had a dark period in our history. Basically, most learning stopped, and we did not advance for hundreds of years. There is no telling what we could have done by now if that had not happened. Or not. We could simply have blown ourselves up earlier than we will now."

Malek nodded, although he wondered if the comment about them blowing themselves up was some type of obscure Tau'ri humor. Abandoning that train of thought, he decided that he would like to delve into the Tau'ri past. Perhaps while he was visiting Lantash he could do so. "Daniel, do you have any material with which I could improve my English reading skills? I would like to be able to read some of your tomes on the history of your world, but since I doubt very much if any of them have been translated into my native tongue, I will need to become much better at comprehending the English written word."

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I can find you something, I am sure. We will take a look at your reading level of English and go from there. But," he yawned, "not tonight. Remind me before you return to your base, though, so I will be sure to get the books. I will probably have to go downtown to get them, but that is not a problem, as I have some other errands that I need to run before Sam and I go back to work, and I can do them then just as easily as I can wait."

Malek nodded his agreement and then turned toward the house as Daniel did. "I believe that I will return as well, Daniel. I believe it was merely your footsteps that alerted me that something was different, and I should check. I am ready to return to my sleeping platform, er, that is to say, bed." He grinned wryly. "I will eventually learn to call them by the correct names. In the meantime, you must explain that I have lived much of my life away from America and so my English is not as good as it should be."

Daniel grinned back at him. "Yeah, I have already thought of that. I hope we don't ever have to explain it to anyone, but if we do, we do. We will cross that bridge when we get there."

They parted in the upstairs hallway. Malek walked silently over to 'his' room. He was glad he had talked to Daniel. Now that he knew where things stood with him, only Lantash remained to talk with, and he would do that soon. He had not lied to Daniel, though, for he truly did not believe that Samantha Carter would need more than a shoulder to give her extra support. He had watched her closely during the evening, and it was his personal belief that she was stronger than either Lantash or Daniel believed her to be. She would not go under from this. It would be hard on her, yes. She would cry; of that, there was little doubt, for her heart, which was not yet healed from being torn asunder over Martouf's passing, would be broken open once again. It would bleed its pain in to her very being. Nevertheless, though her heart might break, she would not.

He nodded to himself, confident of his reading of her character. He would still talk to Lantash, as being prepared was best, regardless what he believed would take place. Furthermore, for now, he would go back to sleep. It was nice not having to worry about keeping watch or having to move your base suddenly in the middle of the night. To sleep with few, if any, worries was a rare treat. He could learn to like this assignment. Perhaps he would not zat Per'sus after all, and most definitely not twice.

* * *

Sam felt the warmth of Daniel's back against hers. Sometimes they stayed curled around each other all night and others they both slept facing away from each other. It was nice to feel his warmth against her back. It also meant that she should be able to sneak out of the bed and get up to fix him some breakfast for once. Maybe, since there would be no one and nothing around to distract her, she might actually even be able to fix something and have it turn out to be edible. She grinned to herself. She really was not that bad, as long as she was not distracted by something, which she admitted to herself, seemed to happen all too often. Even something as simple as a bird on the windowsill could garner her attention when she was cooking, her mind would wander away from the kitchen, and the next thing she knew, they were having, well nothing that was edible. So, no distractions this morning. None. Nada.

Lying there in an almost dozing state, she wondered what she could fix him and began to run the different things that she knew Daniel liked through her mind. He liked most things, but she knew his favorite was pancakes or waffles and bacon, fried crisp. Lots of syrup. So, then, pancakes with butter and syrup, bacon and what else? Fried potatoes? Yes, he liked that, too, and with Malek here, she should probably try to fix a larger and more varied meal than they normally would, since they had no idea what he and Devlin would like. Toast and coffee, of course, and perhaps some hot chocolate? Not exactly hot chocolate weather, but it would be an alternative in case they were like Selmak and did not care for coffee.

Mm, she could almost smell the coffee and it really smelled—awful. It was not a memory of it, either. Daniel must have set the coffee maker to come on and make coffee before they got up. Just the smell of it was causing her stomach to roil and her throat muscles to tighten against the rush of saliva that presaged emptying one's stomach. Her eyes flew open, and she choked before throwing back the covers and running for the bathroom. She barely made it, and there was no way she had time to close the door so she would not awaken Daniel.

What was wrong? It was too early for morning sickness, wasn't it? The flu? A virus? Sam moaned as she raised herself to attempt to throw up again. She felt Daniel's hands on her, helping her. They left for a few moments and then he held a wet cloth to her forehead. He placed another one on the back of her neck and tissues were wiping her streaming eyes and her mouth, before she started to retch again. Her mind was running in circles. An illness at this point could hurt the babies, couldn't it? As her nausea let up for a moment, she gasped, "Daniel, it is too early for morning sickness. Call Janet, something is wrong."

"Sam, what is Lantash saying?" Daniel asked her, both his voice and manner calm. It would do no good for him to become upset, as that would simply upset Sam all the more.

Sam gasped as another wave of nausea made its way through her, but did not get to the point of actual vomiting. Sometimes she thought that was worse than the actual emptying of her stomach. As it passed she was able to answer Daniel, saying, "Nothing. He is not saying anything; he is moaning that my heaving is giving him a headache." She stopped speaking, obviously listening. "He says he believes it is morning sickness caused by the hormone spikes I am having. He is trying to help some without really interfering too much. He is not sure how much he should do. He is afraid he could harm the babies if he does too much." She moaned as she turned back to the bowl and attempted to heave again. It was becoming clear that her stomach didn't have much left to get rid of, and she would be heading into dry heaves before long if the nausea did not let up.

"God, Daniel, the smell of the coffee is making it worse. Every time I get just a whiff of it, my stomach clenches into knots."

"Damn. I am sorry, Sam. Listen, I will go shut it off, and take it outside onto the deck, all right? Moreover, I will call Janet, while I do it, if you think you and Lantash will be all right without me for a few minutes. I promise, I will come right back."

"O-okay. Go on, I can throw up by myself, Daniel, I don't think having you gone will stop it." She heard him rinse out the wet cloths and replace the one on the back of her neck before he handed her the other one.

Lantash came fore saying, "Tell Janet that I believe it is the illness caused by the hormones, Daniel. Tell her that they are all over the place; they are spiking and then retreating to near the level at which they started. They appear to be climbing higher with each spike, but only by a very small amount. I must assume that it is so that the body will become accustomed to the larger amounts of hormones in her body. At least, I hope that is why it is doing this. The babies seem unaffected by it, but every time they spike, Samantha becomes extremely nauseous. Please ask her what to do. Ask her if I should try to control them, so that they do not spike so high. I am truly concerned that I might interfere too much if I attempted to step in to stop them."

"All right, Lantash. Hang in there, and help Sam as much as you can, all right? Don't, don't let her pass out or something."

"That I can prevent, although she tells me she would rather be unconscious than to feel like this. She may be correct, Daniel, and sleep might help her more than anything else might, but I know that you really meant not to let her fall and get hurt. I have blocked her sense of smell for the moment. That may be the one way to help the most with the nausea. I do not know why I did not think of it before. Her nausea is becoming a little less. It is not leaving, and it is still coming in waves, but they are not being triggered by the smell, so they are farther apart now. Go, Daniel, please. Take care of the coffee and make the call to Janet. Perhaps there is some Tau'ri treatment or medication that will alleviate the nausea somewhat. If there is something available that can mitigate it so that it is not so intense, it would be a help."

"I am on my way. Be back as soon as I can, I promise."

"Thank you," Lantash gasped before turning back toward the bowl in case this wave of nausea went the entire way and ended in vomiting.

"If you throw up again, be sure to get rid of it right away, Lantash."

"I understand. Please, go."

Daniel nodded, even though Lantash could not see him. Rushing through the bedroom, he grabbed his gym shorts, his robe, and his cell phone. He hopped on one foot and then the other to get the shorts on while saying Janet's name as he headed for the kitchen. He didn't make it there before the doorbell pealed. He finished getting the shorts up and his robe on.

"Hold on for a sec, please, Janet," Daniel said, as she answered her phone, and he turned back toward the front door. "I have to get the door," he moaned.

"I will hold on, Daniel. Go ahead." Although Janet could tell from Daniel's voice that something was distressing him, she remained calm, her voice soothing.

"Thanks," Daniel said as he opened the door and stared at Jacob.

Jacob took one look at Daniel's harassed expression and walked in asking, "What is wrong, Daniel? Is something wrong with Sam?"

Daniel nodded, "She is throwing up this morning, and we don't know why for sure."

Jacob nodded and told him, "Her mother got morning sickness around the fifth week of her pregnancy both times, Daniel. I would bet it is that."

Janet, listening to their conversation through the phone, spoke up, "Daniel, don't panic and don't let Sam panic either. It is not very common, but there are women that become ill right away. I will bring my bag and check her out when I get there, but in the meantime, give her some saltines and some weak tea, or if she prefers, some ginger ale or something like that. Some experiments show that ginger works in some women. I think she likes ginger ale so, you might try it, but add a little extra ginger to it."

"Give it to her once she stops heaving long enough, and if you can, get her to lie down. That seems to help some. Just be glad there is only one, Daniel. Morning sickness for multiple births is sometimes worse because of the even higher amounts of estrogen and hCG. Both are hormones that rise during early pregnancy and it is pretty much accepted that, although we don't know for sure that is the cause of the nausea, it is a very probable culprit. Especially if you take into account that some women have trouble taking birth control pills because the estrogen makes them nauseated."

"She is on the bathroom floor at the moment, Janet. I have to put the coffee outside; it is making it worse. And Janet, well, no, never mind. I think I am just having trouble thinking. I mean, I woke up to Sam literally sprinting for the bathroom, and then to see her so sick, it is just…" Daniel sighed, unable to tell her what he almost did. Sam wanted to be the one to explain it to Janet, although she wanted Daniel there. He would not spoil that for her.

"Not at all unusual. Just take it easy, Daniel, because the more stressed you are the worse she will be. All of her senses are heightened, and she will know you are upset and worried, which in turn will make her more upset and worried. I really don't think there is any problem other than plain old morning sickness, I promise you. Especially, now that we know Sam's mom did this, too. That is not at all unusual, either. It does appear to be genetic to a point. So, just try to stay calm, for both your sakes. Do you want me to come over now? I can if you really think you need me to."

Daniel shook his head and then realized that Janet could not see him do it. "No, if you feel it is from the pregnancy, then I really think that information will calm Sam. Lantash said to tell you that her hormones are all over the place this morning. They are increasing and then lessening, then spiking again. I am sure he will tell you more."

"That will eventually level out and the nausea will go away once it reaches a certain point and her body adjusts. They only go so high and when they peak, so will the nausea. How long did Sam's mom have it?"

Daniel turned to Jacob. "How long did Sam's mom have morning sickness?"

"Around two months is all, Daniel, and it was only really bad for the first month, month and a half. After that, it sort of leveled off until it finally went completely away when she was about three and a half months pregnant.

"Jacob said about two months, but not really bad all the way through. For now, Lantash has blocked her sense of smell, but Janet, he is afraid to try to control the hormones. I think he is afraid that if he begins to interact that way with the ba-baby it could cause whatever it is that makes it so dangerous for a symbiote to be awake in a pregnant woman, even though that is not what he said. I think it is in the back of his mind and that it is worrying him."

"I see. Okay, well, tell him that if he can control the hormone spikes a little bit, it will help but, if he feels that it could harm them, then I am sure Sam will understand. I will come over early, Daniel. I think Sam will need to talk to me about it, and I want to check her out for myself anyway. I won't come right away, but I will try to be there a little after one. I will bring some medication that works pretty well to mitigate it, too. How would that be?"

"Thanks, Janet, that would be great. We will see you then." The relief in Daniel's voice was audible.

"All right. Bye, Daniel."

"See you soon. Bye." Daniel ended the call and turned to Jacob.

"Could you put the coffee pot on the deck and plug it in out there, Jacob? I would appreciate it. I really feel like I should get back to Sam and Lantash."

"Sure, Daniel. Go ahead. I will take care of it. Tell her to hang in there. She is just carrying on her mother's tradition, and her grandmother's, too, from what I remember them talking about."

"I am sure that she will be thrilled to hear that, Jacob. Talk about an unappreciated gift; that has to be at the top of the list," Daniel's voice was sardonic as he sent a look of wry amusement his way.

Jacob grinned, and whistling, he headed for the kitchen. He was not really familiar with Daniel's house, but all he had to do was follow his nose.

Daniel heard her before he was in the bathroom. Damn, he should have sent Jacob after some ginger ale. Turning on his heel before he even reached their bedroom door, he headed back down the stairs and walked briskly into the kitchen. He went to the cabinets and found first the crackers and then the ginger. Jacob came in from the patio, leaving the sliding door open to air out the room. Daniel looked up as he entered.

"Jacob, would you mind going to the little convenience store down the street and getting some ginger ale? I think I have some tea somewhere, I just have to find it."

Jacob agreed, saying, "That is what Allison used to drink. Ginger ale. She drank so much of it during her pregnancies that I figured that was why both of the kids liked it so much. I will go get some. In fact, I know the brand she likes and if they don't have it, I will go to the supermarket to get it. Anything else you need while I am there, Daniel?"

"Ah, yeah, some tea I guess. Ginger tea. Um, anything else you can think of that her mom used?"

"Cinnamon toast and ginger ale were the ones she swore by. Soda crackers, like those you have in your hand, ran a close second to the toast. Give her some of that while I am gone. Moreover, make her nibble them even if she doesn't want to. Allison said that it always helped even if she was actually heaving. I think it just kept her from having dry heaves. Give her a little water with it."

"Got it. I will get my keys and billfold, hold on."

"I have it covered, Daniel; you go take care of Sam for us."

Daniel nodded and sending Jacob a relieved smile, he bounded up the stairs and back into the bedroom in time to see Sam come out of the bathroom and lean heavily against the doorframe. She was very pale and sweat beaded on her forehead. He frowned. Surely, she should not be so weak and pale should she? He should have asked Janet.

Sam's eyes glowed and Lantash asked, "What did Janet have to say, Daniel? Samantha is becoming extremely upset. She is sure that something is going wrong, and I do not seem to be able to reassure her that everything is fine with the babies."

"Get her down on the bed and then put her fore, please, Lantash."

Lantash looked across the room to the bed and Daniel realized that he was contemplating whether or not they could make it that far without falling. "Are you faint, Lantash?" Daniel asked as he walked to them.

"Yes, we are. This is most disconcerting, Daniel. I do not know what to do for her."

Daniel put his arm around her, "Come on; lie down, and I will tell you both what Janet said, and also what Jacob said when he arrived a bit ago."

"I hope it is something that will help her peace of mind, Daniel."

"It will, I promise," he answered quietly as he helped them to lie down. He started talking before she was even fore. "Sam, Janet said, that while it is not common for women to have morning sickness this early, some women do have it right away. She believes it is the hormones just as Lantash said."

"Not only that, but your dad arrived, as I was calling her, and he said that your mom had it within five weeks of the time she conceived, both times. He also said that she swore by cinnamon toast, and ginger ale, so he has gone to the store for the ginger ale. Janet is coming over around one, and she said to tell you to stop stressing, that she is sure, from the way I described it, and from Lantash's comments about the hormones that it is nothing more than morning sickness. Your dad said your mom's only lasted about two months, but got better after the first month or so."

Her eyes glowed. "Daniel, Samantha cannot be this ill for two months."

Daniel shook his head, saying, "She won't be sick all the time, Lantash, and after the first month and a half it should lessen and then leave all together. Janet also said that you could try to mitigate them a little if you felt you could without it triggering whatever it is that causes you to have to become dormant."

Lantash nodded. "I believe I can do a little without causing problems for either of us. Now, here is Samantha."

Sam came fore and tried to smile at him, "Thank you, Daniel. I am sorry to be such a nuisance." She frowned. "I am only three weeks pregnant though Daniel. Do you still think it is that?"

"Yes, and just from the symptoms, not the information from your dad, Janet said it was morning sickness. And, I doubt that every woman is exactly the same. The main thing to know is that you both, well, including your grandmother, you all three had it early." Daniel smiled slightly and kissed her forehead, saying softly, "I love you, Sam. I wish I had better news for you, but I don't. There is more, but it is not that anything is wrong, it is just that—well—Janet said, and since none of our friends know, she was saying to be thankful that, um, it wasn't a multiple birth because twins or any other multiples seems to sometimes cause the nausea to be worse. Come to think of it, maybe that is why it is happening earlier, too. I am so sorry, Sam. If Lantash and I had known we wouldn't have put you through this, I am sure."

"Yes, we would, Daniel, it was important to mask the first little one. You know that. I will be all right. I feel better already, just by you confirming that it is morning sickness, and that it will be worse than I expected because of the _twins_."

"Sam, they aren't…"

She cut him off, saying, "We have to get used to calling them that, Daniel. I have been thinking about it, and we have to start thinking of them that way. To the world and the universe, they are twins, so we should be thinking of them as twins, too. Therefore, the twins are just going to make this a little more difficult, that is all. Actually, if you think of it Daniel, they are both from ova that I released, so they are half siblings. I know that is a long way from twins, but they are growing up together, they will, for all intents and purposes be the same age, so calling them twins is something we simply need to begin to do."

Daniel smiled at her, brushing her hair back from her forehead. "You are right. So, mother of my twin sons, I brought you some crackers; you need to keep something in your stomach. I think we will find that you will probably need to keep a little something in it all the time. So, do you want to try to eat them lying down? Janet did say that lying down usually helped the nausea, too."

"I am going to go get you a little water to wash them down with. That way, you won't choke if they are too dry."

Sam nodded and slowly came up on her elbow. When she didn't immediately feel like she would heave, she let her breath out and held out her hand. Daniel put a few crackers in it and kissing her one more time, left to go get her some water, breathing a sigh of relief that she now seemed much calmer and in control. No doubt, the shock of waking up feeling so sick had frightened her. An illness that was bad enough could cause her to lose them, and he would bet that was what had frightened her.

"_My Samantha, if you begin to feel extremely ill again, I will try to mitigate the effects of these hormones. Since Janet wishes me to try, I will start out very slowly, keeping a very close watch on our children. Will that be acceptable, my beloved? I cannot bear to see you so unwell without doing something to at least try to help." _

"_Yes, go ahead and try, but if there is the least problem, then we will just have to live through it. You will be leaving me soon, so you won't have to contend with it for long. I am sorry it didn't wait until you had left." _

"_Hush, my love. There is nothing to be sorry about; I am glad I am here and perhaps able to help. If it turns out that I can help you, then we should consider me staying with you until it passes, or it is time for me to become dormant." _

"_No, Lantash. I will survive the nausea. Women do so every day. I am no different, and now that I know what it is, as I said, I will be fine. You cannot stay with me. We need to part, the sooner the better, for both of us. Don't make it harder by feeling guilty to be leaving me. Remember that it will be unsafe for the babies if you stay." _

"_You are correct as usual, my Samantha. I will do my best. For now, though, I hear Daniel coming back, and you should start to nibble your crackers." _

Sam smiled at him and embraced him tightly, sharing her love with him. _ "Yes, and I will." _

Sam managed a few crackers and some water before her father returned. Daniel brought her the ginger ale and cinnamon toast. She thanked him, ate the toast, drank her ginger ale, and realized she felt much better._ "Did you do something to the nausea, Lantash?" _

"_No, I did not; it appears that the remedy they have given you works up to a point. You are still not completely without nausea but it is hardly noticeable now…well most of the time. Why do you not lie down, rest for a short time, let your food settle, and then we will shower. How does that sound, my beloved?" _

Sam moaned._ "Wonderful." _

"Daniel, I am going to attempt to nap a bit, and then I am going to shower. If I need you, I promise I will call you, all right? You should go and be sure that dad and Malek get something to eat. I hope they aren't fending for themselves."

"No, your dad is sitting on the deck with some hot chocolate, and Malek is not awake yet. I will go feed your dad though, all right?"

Sam smiled back at him, feeling almost normal now that she couldn't smell the coffee. "Yes, and I will be fine, I promise."

Daniel stood and looked down at her for a long minute before nodding. "Yes. Have a nice nap, and if you need me, call my cell number. I will keep it with me."

Sam nodded but her eyes were closing. Daniel leaned down and kissed her, before going into the bathroom, taking a very quick shower, getting dressed, and going to join Jacob.

* * *

Malek awoke to the sun peeping around blinds and the sounds of people talking somewhere. He could not believe that he had not only gone to sleep easily, but had remained asleep for such a long time. He and Daniel had returned to bed around two in the morning. It was now almost ten. Shock was the only way to express what he felt at his tardiness in arising.

Bounding from the bed, he grabbed his robe and made his way to the bathroom that connected the two guest rooms together. He quickly took a shower and then dressed in a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was the one that Daniel had picked out that was an unusual but he realized very flattering color on him.

He could already tell that he was going to become quite fond of this Tau'ri clothing. It was sturdy, but comfortable. He finished combing his hair, tied his new _tennis shoes,_ and headed for the downstairs. The feeling of naquadah in the house had increased since yesterday. Another Tok'Ra had arrived.

Entering the kitchen, he was not surprised to see Jacob and Selmak seated at the table eating something that smelled delicious. Daniel turned to him as he entered. "Jacob wondered what had happened to you and Dev, Malek. He was beginning to worry about you. He told us that you never sleep this late or this long. I hope nothing bothered you and kept you awake after you returned to bed last night?" Daniel smiled at him as he came farther into the room.

Malek shook his head and then conceded, "No, nothing bothered me at all, Daniel. I find it hard to believe myself, but Devlin and I both slept this late. It was most disconcerting to awaken and find that the day was so far advanced. I have decided that it was the lack of any threats that allowed me to sleep so long, so dreamlessly, and so well. I will certainly return to my command much rested. Perhaps Per'sus has been correct in his insistence that I needed to take time away from both the base and the Tok'Ra for a while." He could, he decided to himself, become used to awakening to sunshine and birdcalls.

"Ha! Sel and I have been telling you that for a couple of years, Malek. You are just now finding it out. If you had listened to reason then, you would have been feeling better a long time ago."

Malek grinned, an unusual thing for him to do. "Yes, and you and Selmak were completely correct. Please do not allow it to go to your head. I would hate to have to try to deflate your ego so that you could go through the Chaappa'ai."

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, right. Like that is ever going to happen. Come on and sit down. Daniel's cooking since Sam wasn't feeling well this morning. Actually, we should be glad. Chocolate chip cookies my daughter can make. Other than that, forget it."

"It smells wonderful. What is wrong with Samantha?"

"Lantash thinks it is the beginning of morning sickness, although it is happening way too early, or so Sam insisted. I called Janet, and she assured Sam that some women do have it almost immediately. Then Jacob arrived and verified that Sam's mother was one of them. She became sick with it within the first five weeks. So, it seems Sam's inherited more than her mother's good looks." Daniel said solemnly, but it was obvious that he was 'jerking Jacob's chain'.

Malek had finally asked Lantash the meaning of that phrase which had confused him so at the time. Later thinking about it, he had realized that it seemed to mean teasing someone. He would learn; it would just take time. He would contemplate that thought later. At the moment, he was curious as to why Lantash was not making Samantha feel better. "Should not Lantash be able to alleviate Samantha's illness?"

Daniel frowned and sighed, "He is trying, but he is really afraid to do too much. It is one thing to monitor and correct things, if something starts to go wrong, and something totally different for him to interfere in how her body is reacting to the hormones. He has been able to help some, and Sam is taking a shower and getting dressed, but very slowly. She was here earlier when she woke from her nap, but the smell of the food made her worse. That is when she decided to come down a little later. I expect them before long now."

Malek nodded. "I understand. I believe that you and Lantash should plan on making the exchange quite soon, Daniel. It will not be long before Lantash will need to become dormant."

Daniel nodded. "I know. As we discussed yesterday, we are ready to do it as soon as possible."

Malek looked at him and stated, bluntly, "I believe you should count on doing it while we are here for these few days. It would be the most logical."

Daniel sighed again before giving Malek a slight sad smile. "Yes. We know. I am not sure that is not part of why Sam is feeling so unwell. She knows that the time for them to part is coming very quickly. I think the thought of it is tearing her apart, but she knows it has to be done and soon."

Malek nodded, as he began to eat the food that Daniel placed in front of him. It was very delicious. "What is this, Daniel?" He asked, his curiosity tweaked. He had seen similar things on other worlds and eaten them as well, but none of them had been quite this good.

"Waffles, butter, syrup, and powdered sugar. The meat is bacon, and it comes from swine, er, pigs."

Malek glanced at Jacob who in turn said, "It would be similar to a _shevreneke_ such as they have on Teataska."

Malek nodded his understanding, but his brow creased as his mind returned to Sam's situation. He turned from his food and asked Daniel, "Is it possible that the fact that there are two babies is causing it to be worse, Daniel?"

He turned back toward Jacob as he heard him choking. "Jacob? Are you all right?"

Daniel smiled ruefully. "We haven't told anyone but you about the second baby yet, Malek. Jacob is just surprised that Sam is having twins. We are going to announce it at the cookout, I think. We were going to tell Jacob first, though, so no harm done."

Malek smiled warmly back at Daniel, saying, 'I believe that it could be said that it has still been a surprise to him." It was not often that he was able to cause that look to adorn Jacob's face. He grinned at his stunned look. He was sorry for spoiling the surprise for Daniel and Samantha, but he had to admit to enjoying the look on Jacob's face and knowing that he was the one that put it there.

Yes, he was definitely enjoying his sojourn on the Tau'ri homeworld. Furthermore, he was also looking forward to spending time here in the future…very much indeed. He smiled to himself and Dev joined him, saying, _"I believe that this will be very good for both of us, Malek. I, too, am enjoying being here with these people and learning new things. Then, this afternoon we shall attend our first cook-out. Now, as we contemplate the upcoming festivity, let us partake of some more of this delicious food. Perhaps we could have Daniel teach a class to our cooks. It would certainly be an immense improvement upon what we are usually served." _

Malek gave him a swift caress and answered, saying, _"You are very correct, Devlin. I look forward to it all as well. And I believe I will take your advice and consume a little more of this excellent meal."_ In perfect accord, symbiote and host lost themselves to the flavor of the food and the wanderings of their minds. What, they both wondered, would happen next?

TBC


	16. In the Moment 15 ABO

_**Chapter Fifteen Summary: **__Janet arrives and checks Sam out and they tell her about the "twins". Then Lantash makes an announcement of his own, which changes the future yet again, but in a pleasant way. Teal'c states his feeling to Daniel and Daniel begins to feel a little better…about everything. _

"_**Italics**__" – Symbiote-Host communication_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**In the Moment**_

* * *

Malek watched Jacob as he sputtered, "Twins? Twins? But there are no twins on either side of Sam's family..." Jacob exclaimed. "They must be identical then, since Lantash didn't know at once that there were two. When did you find out?"

Malek's brow creased, as he considered Jacob's question, before saying, "If I understand what you are asking, Jacob, then, no, they are not identical. They are only," he looked thoughtful before continuing, "half siblings, is that not correct, Daniel?"

"True, Malek, but to the universe they will be twins, both with the same father. Me."

Jacob opened his mouth and then shut it as he listened to Selmak. _"Lantash has done some manipulating of circumstances to help mask the paternity of the first child, Jacob."_

"_How in the hell did he do that, and what does Malek mean, half-siblings?" _

"_I believe that Daniel is about to explain if you will give him your attention." _

"Sam had a second egg that was almost ready to be released, so Lantash encouraged it to finish ripening and then released it. I'm its father, Jacob. I don't know what Lantash did, but somehow he was able to mask Martouf's DNA with mine. There are no tests on earth that could discover the difference. Please note that I said, _mask, __not __change_. He didn't change anything in the first baby's DNA; it's still Martouf and Lantash's."

"Sam and I have begun to call them twins because, as she pointed out to me earlier, to the world and the universe it's imperative that they are believed to be twins. It's another layer of protection, Jacob. Sam and I are both happy to have it this way, so don't worry about that."

"I see. Well, congratulations, Daniel," Jacob said, looking bemused.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"What, ah, that is, do you know whether they are boys or girls?"

"Boys. Both are boys." Daniel cleared his throat and then added, his voice somewhat unsteady, "Lantash says that their son will not look enough like Martouf to cause comment, although he did tell me that he will have the dimple in his chin that Martouf had and his eye and hair color—and his smile. Sam…Sam was worried about that."

Jacob nodded, unable to say anything as Martouf's face wavered in front of him.

Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat, and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. I just…wanted you to know that he's Martouf and Lantash's son. Nothing has really changed, Jacob."

"No, it is okay, Daniel. I'm glad to know that Sam will have that much of him. She'll see him in his smile and his eyes. The day will come when that will be a comfort to her and not a sorrow."

They sat quietly contemplating the situation, until Daniel firmly pushed his grief away and smiled at them. "Lantash says we will have girls next," Daniel threw in casually.

Taking up Daniel's change of subject and attempt to put things on a lighter footing, Jacob said, "That would be nice. Little girls are very sweet. There is nothing quite like…" Then, Daniel's words sank in. "Next time? You're already planning next time?" They successfully pushed their sorrow aside, at least for now.

Daniel nodded seriously. "We have to have them right away, Jacob. Lantash has to stay hidden until we have them, or at least until Sam is pregnant with them. After she gets pregnant, then I'll blend with Lantash. He's the reason we're having another child right away. So that Lantash can blend with me. We'll have deliberately waited until that occurred, so that it couldn't be said that the child was harcesis."

Jacob nodded. "Of course. You're right. You'll make a big deal of the blending when it takes place, too, I'm sure."

Daniel agreed, "A very big deal. So, it could be less than a year and Lantash will officially blend with me."

"Good thinking. How does Sam feel about it, though, Daniel?"

"She wants the next one as soon as possible, too, Jacob. She wants to blend, too, and she can't until after our children are born."

"Right. Okay, so I guess I'm going to be a grandfather several times over right away." He grinned. "I have to admit I'm looking forward to the birth of these children. It will be interesting to see what they are like. All of you are exceptionally intelligent. Not many people realized just how smart Martouf was because he was so quiet. He wasn't in your and Sam's league, but he was way above average."

Daniel nodded. "Actually, Jacob, I suspected that he was. There were a few times during the days before the summit that I realized he was quite intelligent, as well as diplomatic. I believe that he was a very special, exceptional person." Sadness clouded his eyes once more, as he murmured, "I think we lost a very good man, and I mourn him, too."

"We'll have his son, Daniel. I'm looking forward to that very much. I know it's not the same, but still, as I said a bit ago, I think it will be a comfort in time, and I'm just very glad that we'll have him."

Daniel smiled somewhat sadly. "Yeah, I am too, Jacob; I am, too."

Malek was talking to Devlin about the situation and therefore he missed their discussion, but his conversation with Dev ended, and he returned to his surroundings to hear Jacob asking, "What time is everyone due to be here, Daniel?"

"They'll probably start to get here about two-thirty, three o'clock. Janet is coming early to check Sam out just to be sure that she's okay, although once she found out about her mom and the hormone spikes taking place, Janet said she thought it was morning sickness, and Sam started feeling better. I think the anxiety of not knowing what was going on was making it worse."

Returning to the original subject he added, "Jack should get here early, too, since he's doing the cooking. When are the Tok'Ra do to arrive?"

Thinking about Daniel's comments about Sam and her morning sickness, Jacob nodded, saying, "You're probably right about her morning sickness." He added the information about the Tok'Ra, explaining, "I'm going back into the base to pick up Per'sus and Anise. George and I will be sure they have the correct clothes before they arrive, as you did with Malek yesterday. I think they're due to arrive at the SGC before too long so that they'll have plenty of time to get the shopping out of the way. Maybe I can restrain Anise's choice of suitable clothing. I think I can convince her that jeans are appropriate for earth."

Malek looked over at him, agreeing, "She will be appreciative, Jacob. Anise would prefer to fit in with the other people here. Her clothing choices stem from having to fit in on Freya's home-world, as well as her role when she is undercover. Needless to say, they often distract the Goa'uld concerned."

Jacob grinned. "Yeah, I have to admit she does do that very well. Moreover, I do realize her clothing choices are dictated by her host and her missions, but I can't seem to stop myself from commenting on them. You have to admit some of them are pretty outrageous."

Malek smiled back at him, saying, "I know they are, and believe it or not, so does Anise. She has lamented the fact to me at times, so as I said, she will be very grateful to have the appropriate clothing and, therefore, not stand out in the crowd." Jacob was surprised at how relaxed he looked. He didn't think he remembered ever seeing Malek look like this.

Perhaps Per'sus was right. When Daniel contacted him, and told him about Lantash wishing that Malek knew he was alive, he'd taken the matter up with Per'sus, who had smiled widely as the plan was laid before him. He'd even laughed at one point, when told that they were telling him nothing, as Daniel felt it was Lantash's place to explain. Jacob had looked at him curiously, and Per'sus had explained.

"Jacob, I have been ordering Malek to get away from the base, get some rest, and relax for several years now. I believe from things he has let drop from time to time, that you also have been urging him to do so. I believe that this will force him to take that time away. The only way he can see Lantash is to go to the Tau'ri home-world. While there, he will take part in gatherings and activities that are far away from his life as a base commander. This will be good for him; you will see."

Jacob had agreed. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that putting Malek in the position of liaison with Daniel, Lantash, and Sam was perfect. True, it meant that Per'sus had to find someone that could help Zaris out while Malek was away, but that was a minor problem. Hell, Jacob could do it part of the time, himself.

Selmak realized, as well as Jacob did that if at all possible, Malek would pull Lantash into his command, as his second-in-command, as he'd been attempting to do for years now. It would all work out well. No doubt, Daniel and Samantha would wish to spend time on earth, but he knew that they wished the child-children-to grow up knowing both cultures, which meant that they would be on one of the bases at least part of the time. He hoped it was Malek's base, in the position Malek wanted him in, and would do his best to see to it that it was. He might even talk to Daniel about it before he and Lantash blended. Jacob agreed. It could all work out very well.

The undercurrent of unease in Malek's voice as he talked to Daniel brought Selmak and Jacob out of their mutual reverie to hear him saying, "…perhaps we should check on Samantha, Daniel. Lantash should be able to control her sickness. I do not believe that it is absolutely necessary that she suffer through this."

Daniel sighed, but smiled slightly, "The thing is, Malek, once Lantash leaves, she'll not have any way to control it. Therefore, she's going to have to figure out a way to take care of it on her own. I think he's helping her some, especially today, when we're having the cookout. Nevertheless, I'll talk to him again. Janet's bringing some medication that she said works fairly well, so that will help her quite a bit, I suspect. I'm glad she's coming early and bringing it with her, though."

Malek nodded. "For Samantha's sake, as well as Lantash's, we must hope that she will be able to help them. I am sure that Lantash is not faring very well, since he is not used to being ill at all. It may well prove more difficult for him than for Samantha."

"You're right, Malek," Sam said as she stepped into the room. She looked at the plates in front of them and shuddered, closing her eyes and swallowing. "Well, I did have it under control. Evidentially, I'm not going to be able to be around food very much." She smiled slightly and then sighed deeply. "That's better. Lantash finally decided that we couldn't stand the nausea and did something to stop it. He's watching the baby, and he says it's fine. He'll keep note of anything that appears to affect it."

"Well, Sam, the bright point in this is that, although your mom had morning sickness early in the pregnancies, she got over it in about two months. Ah, and I'm afraid Malek let the cat out of the bag. I know that I'm going to have twin grandsons, so you don't have to be so careful of your language around me." Jacob smiled at his daughter, his love for her shining from his eyes.

"That still sounds like a long time, Jacob. Sam can't be that sick for two months," Daniel said as he looked at Sam.

"Come on, now. You're the one that just explained to Lantash earlier that it won't be constant, Daniel. Now you're the one that's stressing over this. At least," she turned to her dad, "it wasn't constant was it?"

"No, Sam, it wasn't. Some days were worse than others, but she usually had periods of nausea interspersed with periods when she felt fine."

Sam nodded. "Thank heavens for small favors."

"Yeah. I don't think I could stand watching you go through that every day or all day long. I think I would insist that Janet put you to sleep or something. You can't go around throwing up like that all the time."

Sam walked up, put her arms around Daniel, and gave him a swift kiss. "You do _not_ have to stay with me, Daniel. I can throw up all by myself." She grinned at him and he blushed.

"I couldn't leave you in there by yourself when you were so sick, Sam. I'll not desert you, I promise you," Daniel asserted softly.

She nestled her head against him. "Thank you. I'm glad. I'll appreciate it during some of the worse bouts, I'm sure."

"Your mom used to yell at me to get out, and then moan about being left alone, if I did as she asked. I finally realized that she really did want me there, but she felt like she had to protest. Let Daniel help you. Put a cold cloth on the back of her neck, Daniel, that always helped her mother."

"Thanks, Jacob, I did. But if you remember anything else that helped, let me know as soon as you can."

"Well there's the cinnamon toast, ginger ale, and crackers, but I've already told you that and brought in a supply of each."

"What?"

"Well, I bought some extra bread and froze it, and the cases of ginger ale are in the pantry. The extra crackers are in there, too."

"Thank you, Jacob. You didn't have to do that."

"Hey, this is my first grandchild, er, grandchildren from my daughter. I can pamper her once in a while."

Daniel smiled his understanding and hugged Sam to his side. Jacob glanced at his watch, saying, "I better get going. I promised George I would be back to help him with Per'sus and Anise. We'll be back as soon as we get them dressed. George will come a little later."

Sam left Daniel's side to walk her father to the door. With Per'sus, Anise, Malek, and her father all here, she realized that it was very likely that today could be the last day she would have with Lantash. The thought pierced her heart, but she pushed the pain away. She would _not_ make it any harder on the two of them than it would already be.

"_It will be fine, my beloved. Malek will be here for you, and he will care for you, as if he were Daniel and I. Trust him as you would us." _

Sam nodded. _"I understand what you are saying, Lantash. I know what you are afraid of, and it will not happen. I'll be waiting for you and Daniel when you awaken, I promise you. Moreover, we don't have to worry about that until tomorrow or possibly the next day. For now, let's go keep Daniel and Malek company until Janet arrives." _

"_Very well, Samantha. Let us do so."_

Pushing away from the door she'd closed behind her father, Sam took a deep breath and walked toward the kitchen, Malek, and Daniel. Soon, there would be others arriving, and she had things to get ready. Thinking about Lantash transferring to Daniel could wait.

* * *

Janet rang the doorbell and smiled when Daniel answered the door. "Hey, Daniel, how's our girl doing?"

"Come on in, Janet. Hey, hi, Cassie. You're looking good today."

Cassie gave him a hug and then said, "I feel a lot of naquadah in the house. Is Uncle Jacob here?"

Daniel frowned as he took her by the hand and led her to the sofa in the living room. "Sit down a minute, Cass." He looked at Janet and she nodded, so he turned back to the young teenager. "Your Uncle Jacob was here, Cassie, but he had to go into the base to pick up some people that are coming today."

Cassie continued to look at him waiting for the important part of the conversation to develop. Finally, Daniel continued, "We've talked to you about the Tok'Ra, remember? You know that Uncle Jacob and Selmak are Tok'Ra, and that Aunt Sam was Tok'Ra for a short time. I mean, I know you remember when Jolinar was in Sam, and she was so scared she said and did some things that scared you, too. I know that wasn't too awfully long ago, but you've kind of become used to them, right?"

"Well, we've talked before about how the Tok'Ra are like the Goa'uld physically, but that they aren't the same in their hearts, where it really counts. You know that Uncle Jacob has Selmak, and you like him, and you liked Martouf and Lantash the few times you met them, right?"

"Are you trying to tell me that there are other Tok'Ra here, Uncle Daniel?"

Daniel grinned, abashed that the young girl had cut straight to the heart of the matter. Jeez, she was growing up so darn fast. She was a young teenager already. "Yes, Cass. Yes, I'm trying to tell you that there will be several Tok'Ra here today. The extra naquadah you feel now is from a friend of ours that's in the kitchen talking to your Aunt Sam. Would you like to go meet him?"

Cassie looked from Daniel to her mom and back to Daniel, "Of course. If they're your friends and Aunt Sam's, then they are probably as nice as Selmak. I understand about them being different from the Goa'uld and us, Uncle Daniel. How they don't show lots of emotion, and they aren't mean and cruel like the others. It's okay, you know. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Daniel leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, and taking her hand, said, "No. No, you aren't Cass. You're becoming a young woman right in front of us. Sometimes, I forget that, you know, then something like this comes up and you show us all over again what a truly remarkable young woman you are. If I haven't told you recently, I should have. You make us all very proud of you."

He watched as Cassie blushed at the unexpected praise and smiled softly, adding, "And since you have proven that, yet again, I guess we should go introduce you to Malek and Devlin. They are the only Tok'Ra that are here right now. The others will be coming later with your Uncle Jacob and Selmak."

He paused for a moment and then told her, "I guess we should tell you a little about them first, though. This Tok'Ra's name is Malek, and his host's name is Devlin. Devlin, well, he isn't in control a lot, yet. He seems to be really shy around people he doesn't know well, and he really hasn't been around us much before now. He did come out and talk to Sam a little last night, and she said he's very nice, well, actually, she said he was very charming, but that even when he's in control he is a little quiet, especially at first. Ah, but she did add that he has a sense of humor that is a lot like your Uncle Jacob's, and she figures that's why they get along so well."

"Malek is the symbiote, and he's the one who is usually in control, unless he can convince Devlin to come forward. However, he's quite nice, too, and I think you'll like him as much as Sam and I do. The other two that are coming and your Uncle Jacob should be here before long, but we'll go ahead and introduce you to Malek and his host now. Okay?"

"Okay." Cassie stood and headed toward the area where she felt the naquadah the strongest. Sam was in there, too. She had nothing to fear. Daniel and Janet followed her smiling at each other. Cassie never failed to amaze them.

As Cass strode ahead of them toward the kitchen, Janet quietly asked, "How's Sam doing now, Daniel? Still having the nausea and vomiting?"

Daniel shook his head slightly before answering, "I'm not sure to tell you the truth, Janet. Sam said that Lantash was helping to control it, but that it was also lessening a little as well. Did you bring anything that you can give her for it? I know she wants to make it through the day without causing a fuss by suddenly upchucking in the middle of the cook-out."

Janet nodded, "Yes, I brought some medication. She'll be fine." The pair entered the kitchen behind Cassie, and Janet dropped the subject for the time being. She watched as Sam put her arm around the girl and drew her forward introducing her to Malek and to Devlin.

It didn't take long to realize that she and Malek had hit it off. It seemed to surprise Malek, but he listened and answered her with great patience. Watching her interact with him, Sam sighed. Cass was growing up so fast. It seemed like they had just brought her here to Earth and here she was a young teenager, standing on the edge of blossoming into a young woman. They grew up so fast.

That was something that Sam wanted to remember about her own children. They, too, would grow up fast; perhaps, due to their heritage and the things they would learn, while still very young, they would grow up even faster than they would here on earth. Nevertheless, that, in and of itself, was part of their heritage.

Sam looked at Daniel and then nodded toward Janet before she turned back to Malek. "Cass," Sam interrupted, "Would you stay here and keep Malek and Devlin company, while Daniel and I go upstairs with your mom? I want to show her some things. Would you mind playing hostess for me?"

Cass grinned at her. "I can do that," she answered Sam swiftly, before turning back to Malek, and calmly asking, "Could I get you something to drink or eat, Malek? Perhaps we could take it out on the deck until everyone returns. It's a beautiful day, today."

Malek smiled at her as he answered solemnly, "Yes, actually, I would like another cup of coffee with Irish Cream creamer; I would enjoy sitting on the deck to drink it, and I believe that I would also find your company quite pleasant, as well, thank you." As she turned to take his cup and refresh it, Malek nodded to the three of them, indicating that he and Cassie would be fine until they returned.

As they turned and left to go up to the bedroom, they heard Cass, say, "Have you been to Earth before, well, outside the mountain, that is? I know you are Tok'Ra, and I, myself, am not from Earth, so it's okay to talk to me about some stuff. I imagine I can talk to you and Devlin about it, just as I can talk to Uncle Jacob and Selmak. At least, they didn't say I shouldn't, and as long as no one else is here, we can chat. Once others get here, we can't, of course."

Janet, walking along beside them after picking her medical bag up off the floor, shared an almost sad smile with the other two. They were all realizing how fast Cassie was growing up.

After entering the bedroom, Janet asked, "So, how are you feeling now, Sam? Daniel said he thought you were feeling better."

"I am. Lantash has been controlling the hormone spikes so they aren't as bad. He said they're not going as high as they did first thing this morning, so I'm sure that's also helping." Sam looked over her head at Daniel as Janet began her quick check by taking Sam's blood pressure and then her pulse.

"I've brought you some medication that should help, too, Sam. You're still taking your prenatal vitamins, and getting plenty of rest, aren't you?"

"Yes, Janet she is. She's been very good about not forgetting to take them. I'm hoping they don't make her nausea worse, though."

Janet nodded absently, as she put her blood pressure cuff away and pulled out the medication for her nausea. "If they begin to bother you, eat a piece of toast or something and take them at night. They shouldn't bother you as much that way, but if they keep you from sleeping, you'll have to switch back to mornings, all right? Bedtime would be best if you can, though, since it appears you might have your first bout of nausea when you wake up."

Having finished her examination of Sam, she continued, "I see nothing wrong here, Sam. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Sam nodded her agreement. "Yeah, once I found out that my mom and my grandmother did this, it made me realize it was just what was supposed to happen. Once I knew that, it seemed like the nausea lessened a little. I think that my being upset was probably making it worse."

Daniel sat down on the bed by Sam and took her hand. "We have something else that you need to know, though, Janet. I'm afraid any clinical details you'll have to ask Lantash about, as neither of us have a really good handle on what all he did."

"What do you mean, Daniel? Lantash did something to help with the nausea, I know that already, and it obviously hasn't caused any problems."

"No, this is something else, Janet," Sam answered quietly. "We thought you should know now, and we just told my dad this morning." Clearing her throat, Sam suddenly blurted out, "Janet, I'm having two babies, not one. They are both boys, and one of them is Daniel's."

Janet sat and stared at Sam. Then she turned her look to Daniel, who smiled and nodded at her. Then she looked back as Sam again.

"What exactly are you saying, Sam? I'm not sure I understand completely. Neither of them can be Daniel's. I am assuming that the embryo split and…"

"No, Janet, it didn't." Sam took a deep breath, and Daniel held her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Lantash encouraged one of my other eggs to ripen and released it the first night that Daniel and I were, er, intimate. The second fetus is six days younger than the first one, but Lantash was able to encourage its development enough that it has now caught up with the first one. To all intents and purposes, I'll have two children whose paternity will show Daniel, not Martouf. Lantash did something and masked the first one's DNA, so that they now both show Daniel as the father, but he didn't change any of the DNA. It's still Lantash and Martouf's child; it's just that our tests won't be able to tell that."

Janet sat in stunned silence for a minute or two taking the information in. "Wow. I would like to know how he did that."

"He's said he'll explain it to you at some point in time, but not just now, if you don't mind. He would rather wait until he's within Daniel before he talks about it in any depth. It's hard for us to discuss it. I hope you understand."

Janet nodded. "I understand entirely." Suddenly she smiled. "Congratulations. That really is wonderful news, Sam. Are you going to announce it today?" I believe there are some other people from the SGC that will be here aren't there? I am fairly sure that SG-2 will be here, for one, and I invited quite a few of the medical staff. As far as I know, they're all planning on attending."

"Yeah, Janet, this is kind of a getting our feet wet as a couple in front of the SGC personnel, before we return to the base kind of thing. I think there are some other people from the base coming as well. I asked the people in my department, Sam asked those in the science department, and we had Jack ask some of the others he and Teal'c wanted to have here. Jacob is bringing some Tok'Ra, so I think there will be quite a few people here. It will be a great way to get the news and rumors spread."

"And, it will also be good for the SGC personnel seeing Tok'Ra here socializing, too. We have to bring our peoples together, and this is a start. We're saying it's because of the Alliance. They'll see Jack interacting with the Tok'Ra, which is a good thing. He's agreed that he'll do whatever he can to bring about a better understanding, if only by treating them with respect in front of the other SGC members from now on."

"Furthermore, we're being quite blunt in saying that we don't want Martouf and Lantash to have died in vain, so we're bringing the two of them into it in that way. And reiterating that they are," he paused, before finishing softly, "gone, but the Alliance will begin to form more strongly because of it."

"I think it's a great idea and I think it will work," she replied. Then she looked at Sam, stating, "SG-2 has a new second in command. A Major Tamara Peterson. Do you know her, Sam?"

Sam grinned. "Yup, I do. And I'm hoping that she and Malek hit it off."

Janet and Daniel blinked at her in surprise. She grinned even bigger, saying, "What better excuse could Malek have for spending so much time on the Tau'ri world than because he's having an affaire of the heart with a Tau'ri that's stationed in the mountain? I really think he'll need to spend time with Lantash and, although saying he's coming to help you, Janet, with an antidote, and Daniel with translations will work for a short time, I don't see that we can drag it out for the required length of time. However, if he's seeing someone here," she shrugged, continuing, "then all the time can be accounted for."

"And, to tell you the truth, I knew as soon as I started to get to know him that he and Tam would hit it off really well. Therefore, although I'm not going to suggest it to either of them, if they do meet and hit it off, well, I certainly won't discourage it, if you know what I mean. I might even go out of my way to make it easy for them to see each other."

Daniel was frowning, obviously deep in thought, but when he looked up his eyes were alight with laughter. "This is what you meant last night when you said there might be an even better reason for him to visit us."

Sam smiled. "Yes, it was. She is very pretty, lovely really, she is smart, and she finds the idea of a symbiote intriguing. She doesn't find the thought of being a Tok'Ra appalling at all and, in fact, in one or two of our conversations, my impression was that she would eventually volunteer to be a host. I didn't think it would hurt to try, that's all."

"I don't think it will either, Sam. In fact, I think you're right, and they will hit it off."

Janet shook her head and laughed lightly. "I'm glad I don't have you two arranging my love life. You would have me married by now." They both looked at her, eyes innocent, as Daniel said, "Janet you hardly need us to find you someone. You are a beautiful, warm, wonderful person. There have been several guys that I know of that would have fallen at your feet, if you would've just given them the least encouragement. So, no, I really do _not_ think you need us at all."

"Good, because I think my love life is doing just fine without your, er, guidance. Thank you very much. And, we should go find Cassie and Malek before she drives him crazy." She stopped. "I shouldn't say that. I really think that they are probably getting along fine. I think that's my attempt to keep her a little girl, but I have to come to the realization that she's not. Not anymore."

Janet smiled wryly at herself, before saying, "Get Sam some water, Daniel. She should take the medication, even though she isn't nauseated right now. Once the medication starts to work, Lantash shouldn't have to keep helping. I know it's probably worrying him that it might trigger his need to go dormant. This way, he'll not have to worry so much."

"Not only that but it won't be all that long before Jack gets here to get ready to cook. Therefore, food smells will soon abound and we might as well close the barn door before the horse gets out."

Sam grimaced but dutifully swallowed the table held out to her. "Until Lantash changes hosts, he can block the smell of the food, too. That helped a lot this morning."

Janet nodded. "That's good, but I'm going to give you another one, anyway, Sam. If you start to feel really nauseous, you can take it right away; do_ not_ wait. I'm going to leave some others with you, and I'll bring some more from the base after work Monday."

Sam leaned forward and hugged her friend. "Thanks, Janet. You're a lifesaver. I really didn't want to miss this party, and since we are announcing that we're getting married and having a baby, well, it would be nice if we were both there and able to stand up. We'll announce the fact that it's _twins_, too, in case someone finds their way into the nursery and realizes there's two of everything. It'll just make them think I'm farther along than I actually am."

"I understand. It makes sense to do it that way. In the normal course of events, we wouldn't know yet, so, this will definitely throw any speculation off. You'll probably start to show earlier, since it's twins, so that will lead people astray on the timing, as well. I think everything will work out fine." She smiled at Sam. "Daniel will see to that, and so will Lantash, I'm very sure of that."

Sam smiled up at Daniel as he firmly stated, "We certainly will. You can count on it."

After asking Sam for control, Lantash came forward and spoke to all three of them, since Sam was not aware of what he was about to say to them either. "I believe that I should tell you this now, for when you begin to do tests on Samantha, this, ah, aberration will become quite apparent, Janet. By encouraging the younger of the two fetuses to mature at a faster rate, it also encouraged the older one to do so, though at a much slower pace, since I was able to target the younger one fairly accurately."

He paused before continuing, "Therefore, at this point in time, the babies are about two weeks farther advanced than they should be. I realized as I encouraged the younger one, that if they could both gain even two weeks, it would become impossible for us to have fathered either of them. Therefore, once I was sure that they were both in the same stage of development; I encouraged both of them to mature at a somewhat faster rate. I am afraid that is why a few of your jeans are not comfortable anymore, my love," he added for Sam's benefit.

"You should also know that, even if I leave Samantha today, the children will continue to mature at an accelerated pace for at least another two weeks. They should be a full month older than what they would be if I had not encouraged their growth. In other words, when they are born, they will come earlier than what our present calculations would have them arriving by one month. It also means that the time for me to become dormant has accelerated, as well, however, so it will very soon be time for me to transfer to Daniel. In fact, both Samantha and I suspect it will be accomplished this weekend while Per'sus, Malek, and Anise are here to oversee the blending and help Samantha."

Of the two shocked faces looking at him, Daniel recovered first. "I'm glad, Lantash. It's one more layer to fit snuggly around our sons and keep the truth hidden. Thank you."

Janet nodded slowly, then said, "I would like for you and Sam to come in for some tests two weeks from Monday, Lantash. Since you now _know_ that you are pregnant, I can safely run tests that will _show_ us how far along you are. Unless I've miscalculated something, at that time, you should be around nine weeks pregnant, is that correct, Lantash?"

"Yes, it is. A full month before Martouf and I were here for our weekend with Samantha. During the month prior to the summit, we did not leave the Tok'Ra base. Therefore, as you can see, these children cannot possibly be ours."

"_Lantash, I love you. Why didn't you tell me, though?" _Sam asked him softly.

"_I was not sure it was going to work as well as I thought it would, and I have only been sure that we would actually reach that advanced a time frame within the last few days, when I have done little but watch them. I hope you are not angry with me, Samantha. I simply wanted to make sure it would work before I mentioned it. There was no point in either worrying you needlessly, or getting your hopes up and having them dashed, as there would be time enough to worry if it had not been successful," _he replied just as gently and softly as she spoke to him.

"_No, I'm not upset at all, I'm just happy that you remembered to do it. To be completely honest, I had forgotten we even talked about it, so I'm relieved that not only did you remember, but that it's working as it should." _

"_It also explains why, if your mother was five weeks pregnant when she developed her morning sickness that you are now beginning to also have it. Essentially, you are five weeks pregnant. With no outside stimulation, you would be seven weeks along when you go to see Janet in two weeks time. With the added encouragement from me, you will be nine weeks at that time. It also means that your nausea will be almost over by then, if it only lasted for two months at most for your mother, and you are indeed following in her footsteps, so to speak." _

Sam smiled at him. _"That's true. Thank you, Lantash. That is even more wonderful news." _ She hugged him close.

"_Yes, I was very relieved when I realized that part of what was occurring. I am glad to know that you will not have to worry about the morning sickness for very long. That, I admit, did not really register with me until a few moments ago." _

"_I'm thrilled to hear that part as well as the other, Lantash, and as I said, I'm not upset, only glad that you remembered to do it. This will definitely be a good thing, I'm very sure of it," _she assured him firmly, as she gave him a very loving caress.

Downstairs the doorbell chimed. Daniel stood and said quietly, "Thank you, Lantash. I'm very glad you went ahead and did that. I know we discussed attempting it, and I'm very relieved that you didn't forget. I'll go answer the door and see you all down there shortly." He smiled them once more, before he left the room.

Janet's eyes were alight with interest. "I'm looking forward to talking to you about all of these things, Lantash. It really will be a great layer of protection, and it will mean that Sam's morning sickness will pass faster. That's a very good thing. Now, how are you going to explain that you know it's twins at this point? I've given that a little thought, and in order for you to know already, you would actually have to be a lot farther along than what you are going to be able to pass off. Six weeks is the absolute earliest that can be determined, so, how did you happen to figure this out?"

Lantash nodded. "Actually, we need to warn Jacob that he is the one that discovered the fact that it is twins. We will say that Samantha began feeling ill and, when she talked to you, we decided that she should check for pregnancy. Her home test came back positive. Even though the test showed pregnancy, Jacob decided to use the healing device to be sure that there was nothing wrong that could be causing her nausea and dizziness. When he did so, he found the 'twins'. Will that not work, Janet? He was here a little over a week ago. We could have found out then, hence the doubles of all the baby furniture."

"Yes, I think that will work out fine. That way you'll be farther along, but it'll be where you actually are. That will work better than giving a false timeframe that would be stretching it when the actual birth came around. Are you going to tell him then?"

"Yes, we should probably go down now, see who arrived, and if it was my dad, as I suspect from the increase in the feelings of the naquadah in the house, I'll try to get him to one side. Then I can explain it all to him and make sure he has the entire cover story down pat," Sam came forward to say, as they left the bedroom.

Daniel descended the stairs to answer the door. He suspected that it was Jack and Teal'c or Jacob, Per'sus, and Anise. It was all five of them. He swung the door open wide and invited them all in. Anise was dressed very appropriately in a pair of jeans and a casual shirt over a camisole top. It was amazingly stylish on her, but in an understated way, and it was a far cry from her usual mode of dress.

He led them through the house and out onto the back deck where Malek and Cassie sat chatting like old friends. Jack and Jacob went immediately to the grill discussing the finer points of grill cooking, and Teal'c returned to Jack's truck to bring in more supplies. Making sure that Cassie was all right with the three Tok'Ra, he then began to give Teal'c a hand. This cookout was a gift of Jack's and he had insisted on buying and preparing everything. With Sam sick, it was just as well that he had, although at first they had felt uncomfortable allowing him to do everything. At this moment, Daniel was just very thankful that he had done so.

He could not wait to see Jack's face when they announced the wedding, the pregnancy, and the twins. Once he was over the shock, Jack would be over the moon at the thought of having two kids to spoil rotten. It really was a shame that Jack didn't remarry and have children of his own. He had been a good father to Charlie, Daniel was sure of that, and he would be a good father to other children if he had any. Well, there were going to be several single women here that weren't in Jack's direct chain of command. Maybe one of them would tickle his fancy.

He was shocked, when after his second foray to the truck to bring in more of the cookout makings, he saw Jack and Jacob talking—and laughing—with Anise. She seemed quite relaxed and so did Jack. Maybe seeing her in something other than her normal wardrobe would allow Jack to see her as more than just a _snake_. Daniel knew from experience that she could be an intelligent and interesting conversationalist. He hoped Jack would see that about her, too. He knew that Freya liked Jack a lot and he thought that Jack, if he gave himself the chance, would like Freya, and Anise, for that matter. He turned and left without interrupting them.

Not seeing Sam or Janet anywhere, he frowned. He hoped she was not sick again. Maybe he should check on her. He ran swiftly up the stairs but stopped just before he reached the open bedroom door, as the two women walked out of it. They were both smiling, so he assumed everything was all right. It took only a minute for them to put him in possession of Jacob's role in finding that it was not just that Sam was pregnant; she was pregnant with twins.

He walked behind them down the stairs after they explained about Jacob. They hadn't had a girl's night since before Martouf died. He would suggest that they do that soon. Daniel firmly believed that many women were made differently when it came to companionship needs. While there were some women that didn't, most needed other women in their lives as confidants and friends. He would be sure that Sam didn't lose that just because they were married.

They were almost to the bottom of the stairs, when he realized he had stopped and simply watched them. He heard Janet laugh lightly, and although he could not hear exactly what they were saying, he could tell that there was a smile in Sam's voice. He smiled. It would work out. They would get there. He was determined that Sam would someday be completely happy again. Between Lantash and himself, they would do everything they could to see it happen. They were already to the kitchen door as he reached the bottom step, the slight smile still on his lips.

"You appear in good spirits, Daniel Jackson. Is Major Carter doing better?"

Daniel nodded, but also said, "Yeah, Teal'c. I think she is, but you know, it's really hard on her. She misses him so much. However, she's doing her best to move forward. All three of us are. I think we're gonna be okay."

Teal'c agreed. "I am glad to hear you say so. I believe that Major Carter looks much more rested than she did even a few days ago. I believe that once Lantash has transferred to you, and she mourns the loss of him, then she will truly begin to recover. It will be the final severance, and that is what must happen now in order for the three of you to go forward as a mated pair."

"I have long known that Major Carter did not look upon you as a sibling, although I did not and do not believe that she knew it in her own heart. I also knew that she loved Martouf and Lantash deeply, and that was why she kept the truth about her love of you from even herself. It would have remained hidden for the remainder of her life had this not occurred. Now that it has, you will have a lasting joining and long years of happiness. I am feeling much joy for you both."

It was a long speech for Teal'c, and Daniel was very touched that he would have said so much to him about such an intimate subject. "Thank you, Teal'c. That means a lot to me."

Teal'c bowed his head and handed Daniel the sacks of chips he was holding before turning and heading back out the door to retrieve yet more "_fixings_" as Jack called them. Teal'c had said what he wanted to say, and it was back to business as usual.

Daniel grinned, turned, and headed for the kitchen. He'd better get busy. They didn't have much more time before people started arriving. Looking out the sliding glass door, he saw Sam chatting with Jacob, Anise, and Jack. She would be about to tell him that he was the one who discovered that she was having twins. Daniel's smile grew. There was no doubt, whatsoever, that Sam was truly excited about having twins. She honestly wanted these babies, both of them.

Things appeared to be moving slowly toward becoming better, at least for the moment. They would have some very bad days very soon when Lantash changed hosts; they all knew that was coming and more or less what to expect. They were taking things as they came and addressing each situation as it arose. It seemed to be making things a little easier to cope with, so that was where and how they would continue to live for as long as they could.

Today, at least, should be a very pleasant series of moments. He was glad that they had discussed it, and decided that they would try to live each moment as it came, instead of constantly worrying about what the future might hold for them. Therefore, since that was what they had decided, that was what they would do; they would go forward and live life as it came. In the moment.

TBC


	17. Unexpected Announcements 16 ABO

_**Chapter Sixteen Summary: **__The cookout takes place. Daniel gives Sam her engagement ring, Jacob confesses that he and Selmak have begun a relationship, and Daniel and Sam make their announcements. They all have a very delightful day. Pure fluff for the most part. _

_**Mer Ma'tae – **__My Love_

_**Mer Ann'wyld – **__My Beloved_

_**Pro`n Ann'wyld, Ni` Ar Kea'cor, Kea'ani'mek Et'aevek Kesh – **__Our Beloved, We are One Heart, One Soul, Eternally Bound_

_**Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek**__ - Heart's Tear-Mate, the One who Shared your Deepest Grief and Suffered it With You. A strongly bonded mate, brought together by shared grief. Rarely a Lover, however a very Deep Friendship is Shared from that time onward. _

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host communication _

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Unexpected Announcements**_

* * *

Sam and Janet didn't stay long in the bedroom talking, since they both knew that people would be arriving soon. They met Daniel coming up to check on her, and she explained the story that Janet, Lantash, and she came up with about the healing device and her dad. He followed them downstairs, but at a much more leisurely pace.

What little time Janet and she had together to talk helped to soothe Sam somewhat. She missed talking to her friend, and their brief chat left a very nice feeling. Especially since Paul Davis's name kept creeping into the dialog. Sam smiled to herself. Yes, that appeared to be going well. She did not mention to Janet that Paul would be here today, or that he was transferring to the mountain. She would find out before long, though, because she would get his medical information. If, that is, Paul did not tell her himself today, which was actually the more likely way she would find out. Sam hoped she was there to gauge her reaction to the news.

However, currently, as soon as she could get her dad inside, she needed to explain to him that he had discovered the twins. The part that he was going to get to play would really tickle him. She went to stand beside him where he stood talking to Jack and Anise. Janet joined Per'sus, Malek, and Cassie. Soon, others would begin to arrive, and she needed to talk to her dad as soon as she could so that would be out of the way. She whispered in his ear that she wanted to talk to him. Telling the other two that they would talk to them more later, they linked arms and started walking toward the house.

"What's up, Sam? Is there something you need me to do?" Jacob asked as they headed for the house.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. Lantash just gave us some interesting information, and we decided that, since it will be really helpful in our cover story, we need for you to become the messenger of good tidings."

Jacob raised his eyebrows and gave a lopsided grin, saying, "Really? And just what news is it that I am about to impart, and to whom am I imparting it?"

"Come inside. There isn't anyone here yet that might overhear us that would matter, but I think I need some more ginger ale." Sam grimaced as she said the last.

"Yeah, your mom used to complain that if she wasn't drinking it, she was emptying it from her body."

Sam wrinkled her nose at him. "So I'm finding out." Reaching into the fridge, she grabbed a bottle. He had remembered that she didn't like the cans. Her dad really was sweet in many ways, if you just noticed it. She looked at him, and her eyes filled with tears, another side effect of her hormones, she supposed. "Thanks, Daddy," she whispered softly.

"Sam? Hey, what's the matter?" Jacob was alarmed at the sight of the tears in her eyes.

Sam shook her head, sniffed, and then grinned. "Hormones, I think. I was just thinking how sweet it was that you remembered that I don't like the ginger ale in cans, and what a sweet man you are for remembering those little things, that's all."

Jacob looked embarrassed for a moment and then grinned sheepishly. "Your mom said something similar to me once a very long time ago. She said she always knew I loved her because I did sweet little things, even when I forgot to say it. I've always remembered that. And," he cleared his throat, knowing Sam wasn't going to be happy over his next information, "Your mom was kind of a watering pot on and off for the whole nine months. It did tend to go in spells though, honey. Sorry, Sam."

Sam moaned at that news, but she nodded, accepting his information. Then she became pensive and sad, as she thought about her dad and the years he had been alone. She lifted her head and looked at him closely before taking a breath and gathering her determination. Letting the breath back out slowly, she told him softly, "You need to find a mate, Dad. You need someone that would enhance your life and give you the happiness you should have; someone who would help you find the joy that I know could be yours. You deserve it. What would you think about becoming involved with Garshaw and Yosuf? I think that the two of them like you, you know. I'd bet if you made move on one of them, they wouldn't shy away."

Jacob's jaw dropped as he stared at his daughter. Surely, Lantash didn't know about them, did he? It had just happened for heaven's sake.

Sam frowned at him. "Is it such a novel idea? Surely, you have noticed that she looks at you, uh, differently than she does some of the others. More than that, she watches you a lot, too. I've noticed it when I've been there recently. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try to get to know her better; although I would imagine that Garshaw and Selmak know each other pretty well after a couple of thousand years."

"_This is a perfect opportunity to tell her, Jacob," _Selmak urged him bracingly. _"We have wondered how to tell her and how she would react. I believe that we have our answer."_

"_Yeah, if I can just get the words to form in my head and come out of my mouth," _Jacob replied, obviously tongue-tied with surprise.

His eyes glowed, and Selmak came forward to say, "Actually, Samantha, your father and I recently began a relationship with them. In fact, it is a very recent development. It is a little difficult, since we cannot explain to her about Lantash, and we hope that when the truth of his survival comes out, she will forgive us for keeping it from her."

"I think that if she cares about you, she will understand that you couldn't take the chance of telling anyone, Selmak. I have to tell you that I'm glad to hear about the four of you. I really am. Why didn't you bring her today?"

Jacob came fore now that the news had been broken, and said softly, "I wasn't sure how you would take it, Sam. Not only that, but since those of us that are here are the only Tok'Ra that know about Lantash, I really couldn't bring her. If we weren't having the meetings, and possibly the exchange of Lantash from you to Daniel, it would've been all right, but as things stand right now, I just didn't feel that we could."

Sam nodded, seeing her father's point, and then she shook her head at herself. "I don't know what I was thinking, Evidently, I just wasn't thinking, or I would've realized myself that you couldn't bring her this time. We'll have to make a point to have you bring her some other time. And, as time goes on, Per'sus may decide to tell her himself. It might not be a bad idea to have one of the other council members besides you and Per'sus in the know about what is going on anyway. However, those are questions and situations that we can take care of in the future. In fact, you should bring that up tomorrow during the meeting."

Jacob nodded his agreement, saying, "Yeah, and to tell you the truth, when Selmak said that we just started a relationship very recently, he was being pretty darn close to literal. We haven't really been seeing them outside of Tok'Ra business for very long, so I think it would've been a little premature for me to bring them here now."

He grinned a little, relieved now that the information had been imparted and received. Received well, too, and that was a huge reassurance. Feeling like they could return to the original reason for their talk, he asked, "So, back to our original conversation, what did Lantash tell you, and what is it that you want me to do?"

Sam smiled at him as her thoughts, too, came back to the babies. "Well, we explained everything to Janet a little bit ago, and while we were talking about it, Lantash pointed some things out. He has been encouraging the babies to mature a little faster. He figures that even if he left me today, they would continue to mature at an accelerated rate for about two more weeks. Anyway, it seems that, since he encouraged the second baby to catch up to the first one, they are both at the equivalent of five weeks right now. That's why I'm starting morning sickness. Two more weeks at this rate will put them at about nine weeks."

"Since we want it to seem that I'm farther along than I am anyway, to help throw dates off and make it obvious that Martouf and Lantash couldn't be the father, it seems likely that by now I would know I'm pregnant. We plan to announce it today, as well as the fact that it is twins. That's where you and Selmak come in. As you checked me over the last time you were here to make sure that everything was all right, you _discovered_ that it is not one baby, but two."

"So, you become the messenger of that surprise, and we can announce it today, even though in the normal course of events, it would probably have been several more weeks before we would have known. It's possible to know as early as six weeks, but normally it's not known before ten to twelve. In two weeks time, when I see Janet I will be nine weeks pregnant." She took a deep breath and smiled at him, even if it was a little on the wobbly side, before continuing, "that puts conception at a full month before the summit. So…what do you think, Dad?"

Jacob smiled. "I think it's great, Sam. And it's another layer of protection, as you say." Jacob's smile faded, and he glanced around to be sure they were still alone.

"Sam." He cleared his throat before trying once again, finally asking her, "Sam, how are you, really? I mean, how are you and Daniel and Lantash truly doing? I'm really sorry I haven't been around since last week to talk to you, honey."

Sam shook her head at him. "It's okay, Dad. I didn't expect you to hold my hand, you know. Daniel and Lantash have been doing that, I promise you." Seeing that he wasn't satisfied with her answer, she sighed and gave him another, somewhat shaky smile, before answering with only a small tremor to her voice, "I'm doing okay. Well, I'm doing all right most of the time, anyway. I mean, sometimes things happen that make me remember him, and I'm okay with it." She closed her eyes and took in another somewhat jerky breath, before replying, "At other times, well, at those times when I remember him, it cuts so deep I don't think I will survive the pain. Lantash does what he can for me at those times, but the only thing that's really going to help is time. I know that eventually, it will hurt less. Right now, though…right now, it just hasn't been long enough and some of the memories are just too poignant."

"Daniel has been a safe harbor for both of us. I should have said that _we_ are doing okay most of the time. Sometimes — sometimes, I remember something and it hits both of us really hard. The same thing happens when it is Lantash that remembers him. One time we are both okay with it, the next maybe one of us is okay and the other is pretty much devastated. The worst times are when it hits us both hard. At those times, if it wasn't for Daniel, I don't know how either of us would cope. He's been a rock of stability for us." Sam closed her eyes as tears threatened, before whispering, "It's just still so raw, Dad, for both of us, and Daniel understands that. He's always there for us, every time."

She shook her head, forcing the emotions back and with Lantash's help, she drew a shaky breath managing a very shaky smile. Thinking of something that she felt would help her move away from those memories at this moment, and at the same time, perhaps, help her dad to worry less about her and Lantash, she said, "There are other things that are helping us, too, though, so it isn't all on Daniel's shoulders. Come with me; I want to show you something. It's one of the things that help us the most, actually. I think you'll be surprised, but Daniel and I are very pleased and excited by it, because of what it means."

Sam led the way up the stairs and into the room where Malek slept the night before. Walking into it, Jacob stopped short, looking around in stunned surprise. There were stuffed animals, there were books, there were games, and there was furniture. Two of everything, and the furniture was absolutely beautiful stuff. "Wow. Daniel is _really_ going all out, huh?"

Jacob heard a snort from behind them and whirled around to find Malek standing behind him. "Hardly, Jacob. One must look to Lantash for this rather lavish assortment of accoutrements. I believe that the only things Daniel and Samantha picked out were the furniture design and the type of wood. My personal favorites are the bassinets. All of the furniture's workmanship is beautiful; however, I believe that they are exceptionally well-done and lovely. I believe that the little girls to come will probably appreciate them more, in later years, than your grandsons will," Malek spoke up from the open door. "I apologize for interrupting. I came up for my, er, I believe the word is billfold."

Sam smiled warmly at him and reached for the dark brown leather object on the dresser. "Here you go, Malek, and you aren't interrupting. Lantash did buy most of this stuff, including the clothes and the educational games that he and Daniel both seem to enjoy so much."

Malek grinned back at her, feeling completely at ease with this woman who would soon be his '_Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek_', his heart's tearmate. He nodded, saying, "Yes, I can see both of them being fascinated by them. We should consider this for," he frowned, trying to remember exactly what Cassie had told him, "er, Christmas?"

"Absolutely, Malek, that's a wonderful idea, and it would keep them busy with one another for hours. Hey, another great reason to have a symbiote. You always have someone with whom you can play games."

Jacob and Malek both looked at her in surprise before chuckling. "That is a very true observation, Samantha. The Tok'Ra _do_ tend to enjoy puzzles and attempting to solve them."

"You and I will get together and find the perfect gift for them for," Sam stopped speaking abruptly and a look of surprise crossed her face, as she questioned, "Christmas? Where did that come from, Malek? I didn't know that the Tok'Ra were aware of any of our holidays. Has my dad been telling you about them?"

Malek seemed to be in a quandary as to whether to shake his head no, or nod his head yes. He stopped himself before he could do either, and instead explained, "Cassandra was telling us about the gift she received last year from Daniel, and she explained the holiday to us; however, Jacob has also told us of many Tau'ri customs. Some of them sound very amusing."

"Ah, I see. Well, that's good; you'll know all about it and be ready to join us this year. Maybe we can get a group of Tok'Ra here for the holidays. Maybe even Garshaw would agree to come. And Aldwin and Jorlin along with Per'sus and Anise? We'll have to spend some time planning that, Malek. Maybe between the two of us, we can come up with a really nice Christmas party one evening. But for the true Christmas day, it will be just us along with you, and the Tok'Ra that know about Lantash." For a moment, her eyes filled with anguish, but she veiled them quickly, and it passed almost at once, as she pushed the pain firmly aside. Smiling determinedly, she finished her thoughts, saying, "If we keep it to just those of us who are aware of him, then he can be out and among us as I, and I am sure you, will wish him to be able to join us."

Taking his cue as to how to respond from her, he gave no indication that he was aware she found the entire conversation extremely difficult, saying lightly, with an engaging smile at her, "It is a pleasant thought, Samantha. The Tok'Ra do not often have social events, although they enjoy them when they remember to have them. Having more Tau'ri in our midst may help us to relax somewhat. That could turn out to be a very good thing."

"Yes, I think you are right, Malek, and so does Lantash. He says to tell you that he is very happy to see you beginning to relax. You have needed to do it for a long time now, in his opinion."

Looking down at the billfold in his hands, before stuffing it in his back pants pocket, he looked back up at her and agreed, "I have been coming to the conclusion that everyone who has told me that very thing was correct, Samantha. Now that I have begun to do so, I am looking forward to doing it even more often." Bowing his head slightly, he prepared to take his leave, saying, "I will leave the two of you to finish your conversation. Anise wished to understand more about the ways of the Tau'ri world, and I was attempting to explain _plastic_ to her."

"All right, Malek. We will be out soon." Sam grinned as he turned and quickly left the room, whistling under his breath.

Jacob stared after him almost shaking his head in disbelief at the difference in his manner. Realizing that Jacob was comparing the man they were seeing this morning with the one they saw quite often in the past, Selmak told him, _"We are definitely seeing a side to him that has been missing for a very long time. There is little doubt that this will be good for both him and Devlin." _

"_Yeah, I can see that and I agree; I think this will be good for both of them, too," _Jacob readily agreed with him.

"I like Malek and Devlin, Dad. Malek, especially, seems like a very solemn person at first, but I think that he and Devlin both have hidden depths and a really good sense of humor. We truly enjoyed their company last night, and Malek and Lantash are very close. Lantash tells me that he is acting much more as he used to, before he became a base commander and had all of that responsibility placed onto his shoulders. He says that his worry for him increased every time he saw him, and he is truly happy to see him relaxing like this."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, Selmak is crowing about the change in him. Most of his old friends were becoming perceptively more concerned because he was immersing himself so deeply in the base that he had no time for anything or anyone else. In fact, it was common knowledge that they often had to chase him down and insist that he and Dev eat, and the healers were constantly on him to get more rest and eat better. I think we can all agree that this is really good for him. But, enough of Malek," he closed their discussion of him, before turning back to the room of furniture and children's toys.

"Lantash bought all of this stuff? Really?"

"Yes, he has discovered shopping online. As soon as his own credit card arrives, Daniel and I agree that he will do his best to melt it. Why do you think he wanted you to bring more of his assets with you today? He will need it to repair that plastic after he melts it."

Sam's eyes glowed and Lantash came fore, to ask, "Speaking of which, Jacob, did you remember to bring my gold? Even more importantly, did you remember to bring Samantha's ring? Daniel and I wish to give it to her today before Daniel makes the announcements."

"Yup, the gold is on base; George has taken it in hand, and the ring is in my pocket. I haven't had time to give it to Daniel yet. I remembered it, while I was waiting for Per'sus and Anise to arrive, so I took it out of my bag and have it handy. I just need to get him alone to give it to him. I take it Sam knows she is getting it, since you are talking to me about it?"

"She knows only that we hoped it would be ready and that you would be bringing it if it was. I have blocked her off. She is becoming irate, so I will release her, now." Lantash grinned, but it faded to an exasperated look as Sam took control back from him.

"I wish he wouldn't do that. What secrets is he keeping now?"

"That would spoil the gift, Sam, so I won't tell you. However, I will tell you that I think we should get back. I think I heard the doorbell, and Daniel answered it, so we should go."

Sam sighed, but agreed, and they headed for the stairs. "All right. I get it. At least I get a surprise out of it this time." Then she grinned at her dad. "I'm really glad that Lantash is taking this much interest in the babies, Dad. We tease him, but it really is wonderful to know that he is anticipating them so eagerly. I make sure he knows how much it means to us, too. I don't ever want him to doubt how much his involvement means to me, to both of us, really."

"Yeah, it is a great time, and I am glad he's able to experience it. I'll bet Daniel is over the moon, too, though isn't he?"

"Yeah," Sam said softly. "Yeah, he is. Between the two of them, I have no qualms at all, about whether or not they are _'really, truly'_ glad that I'm pregnant. I know they are, and that they are looking forward to their arrival as much as I am."

Jacob nodded, as they reached the kitchen and let themselves out the sliding door into the yard. It looked like part of SG-2 arrived while they were upstairs. Daniel seemed to be introducing a female that he didn't recognize to Malek and Per'sus. "Who is that with Daniel, Sam?"

Sam smiled slightly, but her countenance gave nothing away. "Her name is Tamara Petersen, Captain Tamara Petersen. She's the new Second in Command of SG-2. Major Courtland seems pleased with her so far. She's a linguist and archaeologist, so she and Daniel get along really well. She and Malek seem to be chatting as if they've known each other for a while. I wonder if they've met before?"

Jacob looked at her suspiciously, but she looked perfectly innocent as she continued apparently oblivious to his observation. "Per'sus seems to like her, too, but then she's very likable." She continued to look around at the others that had arrived. Paul Davis was there, and he was talking to Janet and Cassie. Sam smiled. So far so good.

"I need to talk to Daniel, Sam," Jacob told her, once he was sure her attention was back with him.

"That's all right, Dad, I think I'm going to go back inside and answer the door for a while. See you later."

"Okay. If you start to feel bad come and get me, and I'll take over door duty."

Nodding her agreement, Sam turned back and entered the kitchen through the sliding door. She barely had it shut before the doorbell rang. Things could get hectic now that people had begun to arrive. _"Thank you for keeping me from blushing and giving our plans away, Lantash. I appreciate it, my love,"_ Sam gave him a swift hug and caress, before making her way to the foyer to answer the door.

"_You are quite welcome, Mer Ann'wyld,"_ Lantash kissed her swiftly and then there was no time to do anything except answer the door and greet friends and colleagues.

Thirty minutes later, everyone that was expected was in the back yard. Sam closed her eyes, leaned back against the kitchen counter, and breathed deeply. So far, so good. Lantash was as good as his word, and if any of the scents from the cooking food started her nausea, he immediately blocked it off. She looked up as Daniel came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sam, how's it going? Are you doing okay? Lantash is helping out, I imagine."

"Yes, we are doing fine, Daniel. What do you need? Did I forget to bring something outside?"

"No, Sam, you didn't forget a thing, but Lantash and I have something for you." He held out a small dark blue velvet box to her, saying, "Your dad gave it to me a little while ago, but I haven't had time to give it to you until now. I hope this is all right with you. I, we, can wait until later, when we can add some soft love ballads, wine, and candlelight, if you would rather receive it in a more romantic setting. Neither Lantash nor I would blame you for wanting that. We just want you to be happy, Sam. That's the most important thing in our world right now."

Sam felt the ever-ready tears start, and she sniffed before telling him, "Oh, Daniel, nothing could be sweeter or more loving than that thought and what you said." She sniffed again and he put a tissue he snatched from the nearest box into her hand, as he grinned at her. She managed to laugh, even if it was only a little, before she said, "No, I don't want to wait. Having you both here and holding me is all that matters." She gave one more little sniff, and then she nudged him, finally giving him a real smile to encourage him, as she assured them both, "I'm telling you the truth; I really don't want to wait. You can ask Lantash; I can't hide my feelings from him when they are on this much of a roller coaster. I truly am dying to see it, Daniel, and now is a perfect time."

As Daniel opened the box, Sam looked inside, and gasped. "Oh my God, Daniel, Lantash…they are the most beautiful rings I've ever seen." She slowly reached out, but stopped before she touched the blazing marquis cut blue diamond in the center of the engagement section of the ring. She hesitantly reached out again, this time actually touching the gorgeous stones. Her eyes filled with tears that slowly tracked down her cheeks, and she made no move to stop them or even to mop them up. The ring's beauty completely overwhelmed her. Looking away from it and back at him, as he stood quietly holding it, she finally whispered, "It is stunningly exquisite, Daniel. I…I don't even have words to express what this means to me. You and Lantash did a marvelous job of designing this." She finally moped up the tears and smiled fully at him.

Daniel let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. "Most of it is taken from one of the designs that Martouf made, Sam. It was very similar to what both Lantash and I had in mind, so we simply modified it a little bit. The, um, the wedding band is inscribed." Taking the bejeweled wedding band out of its velvet box, he handed it to her, and once more found himself holding his breath, as she read it.

"_Pro`n Ann'wyld, Ni` Ar Kea'cor, Kea'ani'mek Et'aevek Kesh – DLMJ". _Sam caught her breath as she translated the inscription, which read; _Our Beloved, We Are One Heart, One Soul, Eternally Bound – DLMJ. _She burst into tears, and Daniel took her into his arms, holding her close, as Lantash soothed her from within.

Lantash whispered to her as he caressed here softly, _"Hush, Mer Ma'tae, do not cry so, you will make yourself ill. Please,_ _you are bruising my heart and no doubt Daniel's, as well. We did not place the inscription there to make you cry. We placed it there that you might always have our heart close to you and our love surrounding you. All three of us, Mer Ann'wyld, for Martouf's love lives on in all of us, as well. Now, come, please, do not cry so." _

Lantash continued soothing her from within, as Daniel held her close, murmuring to her, "Sam, please don't cry. I know it may be your hormones going crazy, but please, you are breaking my heart and probably Lantash's, as well. We inscribed it so that you would always know how very much we love you…all three of us…because Martouf's love entwines with ours. Hush now, no more tears. You are rending our hearts in two," Daniel's voice added to Lantash's continued to solace and comfort her as she quieted.

As she calmed, Daniel changed tack and told her, "You know if you keep this up, everyone will think that we've had a fight or something. Your eyes will be all red and they'll all believe I made you cry."

Realizing that he was correct, it didn't take her long to get herself under control. After blowing her nose and wiping her eyes, she looked at Daniel and asked softly, "Are you sure it is safe to have Martouf and Lantash's initials there now? Shouldn't we wait and add them later?"

Daniel cleared his throat, before telling her, "There is no risk. It is very odd, Sam, but…well, those are my initials, as well as our initials. I, um, never give my middle—names."

She blinked at him for a moment before asking, "What? So it doesn't mean Lantash and Martouf?" Then the other thing he said occurred to her and she asked, "Names? As in more than one?"

Daniel answered, and explained, "Yes, it stands for the three of us, but if anyone ever asks about it," he shrugged a little self-consciously before admitting, "well, we can explain that they are my initials, Sam. My full name is Daniel Laurent Mikael Jackson. We didn't even realize it ourselves until after we had it inscribed. When I looked at it, I suddenly realized that we had put each of our initials in the order of my middle names. When I told Lantash, he pointed out that it was quite a coincidence, but he prefers to believe that it means that we belong together, the four of us. Martouf will always be with us, so it is all three of us with you. I meant what I said that night, Sam. He is a part of us. Eternally."

She nodded her agreement and swallowed hard, but held the tears at bay this time, and then she managed a credible smile saying, "Well, I want to see what it looks like on me. I'm very much looking forward to wearing it." Looking at it once more before he put the wedding band back into the box, while keeping the engagement section out, she told him one more time. "I love it. It is so…I can't even think of a word to describe it, it's so beautiful and lovely. I can hardly wait to wear it, Daniel."

"Great. Good." The relief sped through him, as he told her, sincerely, "I'm really glad you like it. What do you say you move the other ring to your right hand and let me put this on your finger, then?"

Nodding, Sam did as he asked and within seconds, the magnificent diamond, sapphire, and topaz ring adorned the ring finger of her left hand. Daniel took her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "I love you. _We _love you,_ Ann'wyld_."

"Thank you, Daniel; thank you, Lantash. It is lovely and I will cherish it always, I promise you. Both of you. You mean so much to me. Oh, no, I think I'm going to cry again."

"It's just hormones, Sam; it will pass," Daniel assured her as he cradled her in his arms, while she mopped up one more time.

She laughed shakily and nodded her agreement, before assuring him, "I know. It's just so darn weird the way my emotions are on such a roller coaster. They're just all over the place."

Taking her hand Daniel kissed it softly and lovingly before pulling her toward the door. "Well, Jack has enough food ready that everyone is starting to eat, so we should get back outside. You okay now?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine again, now." She looked surprised for a moment before telling him, "The tears seem to have retreated, but, I don't think I'm very hungry. I'm not nauseated at the moment, but it feels as if I could be with very little effort."

"Okay, but let's go see if we can find something you can eat without getting sick. Even if it is a few bites, I think it would help. Remember your dad said your mom felt better if she ate a little bit very frequently, so you should probably try to put something in your stomach," Daniel suggested as he opened the door and led her outside. It was a good day, so far, and all that remained was to make their announcements, but they would wait until after everyone had eaten, enjoyed their meal, and then socialized for a while before they did that.

Three hours later Daniel watched as their guests mingled, talked, and laughed. It really had been as good a day as he thought it would be earlier. The party was winding down, though, and soon people would begin to leave. Many needed to go back for a shift on base, others were in ball clubs, some had children that needed picked up at babysitters. Although children had been included in the invitation, only a few brought their little ones, and they were getting tired and cranky. Some of them probably had dates and some just wanted to go home and spend time with their wives or husbands. It was probably time for the big announcement. Stepping up onto the deck, he looked around and caught Sam's eye. She promptly made her excuses and left the group she was standing with to come and join him on the deck.

As she mounted the steps to where he was already standing, he checked to make sure she wasn't becoming too weary. "Are you ready, Sam?" He asked her quietly.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Daniel," Sam said as she slid her arm around his waist. He placed his arm around her shoulders and, after giving her a gentle hug and an encouraging look, he turned toward their guests, some of whom were beginning to realize that Daniel and Sam were not just standing on the deck. It was obvious, if you had any ability to be observant at all, that they had something to say to everyone.

"Hey, everybody." Daniel raised his voice to get everyone's attention. The less perceptive of them turned from what they were doing or saying to give Daniel their attention, and as they all quieted, and looked at him, he looked around at the group and smiled. He tightened his arm around Sam, and took a deep breath. It was time to make their announcements whether they were ready or not. Sam's statement to him was pretty much how he felt, too. He was as ready as he would ever be. He felt Sam squeeze his waist and looked down at her one more time. He could do this. _They_ could do this.

"I imagine that most of you know that Sam and I have been seeing each other, ah, outside of the SGC and the team, for quite a while now." His smile left and his face sobered as he continued, "Several weeks ago, it was rather forcefully brought to our attention that you never know what is around the next corner. We made a decision that night and the next day, Sam moved in with me completely, and we have been living together ever since then," his smile returned as he made that statement. He looked down at Sam and at her nod letting him know it was okay to continue, he told them, "Well, the cookout today was something of an engagement party. We want you all to know that we have decided to make it permanent; and so, we will be getting married in the not too distant future."

Daniel paused, as he waited for the whistles and shouts of approval, which were mixing with the shouts of triumph from those that had placed their bets right, to die down. He glanced over at Sam, where she stood next to him with her arm still wrapped firmly around him, and he gave her another swift hug. What he took in during that glance made his smile wider and soothed his heart. She was smiling and even answering some of the questions that were now mixing with the other yells and shouts. She appeared very serene as she joked with a few of the marines over some of their more ribald comments and remarks, taking all of it in stride. Then as he watched, she turned back to him and raised her eyebrows.

His arm tightened around her and if possible, his smile grew even wider as he turned back, to face their friends and colleagues, and raised his free hand to get their attention once more. "We have another announcement to make and we wanted to do that at the same time we told you that we are engaged to marry." He paused and looked around the group meeting as many gazes as he could realizing that these people were friends and family, too. Some were even closer than family. As he felt his throat close up he wondered if Sam's hormones could have infected him in some way. He cleared his throat before he could manage to tell them, "The other line of supposition and its subsequent betting pool is also correct, or so we discovered a week ago. In several months, Sam and I will be adding to our family. We are very happy to announce that Sam is pregnant."

As their friends and family members offered congratulations, Sam and Daniel continued to smile at them and at one another. As the noise level once more finally began to fall, Sam leaned over to Daniel and whispered, "I thought you were going to announce that it was twins. Why did you change your mind?"

"I didn't," he whispered back. "That is the next announcement. I thought it might be nice to draw it out more. Besides, I want to see Jack's face when we make this announcement. He and Anise have just now joined the group, instead of standing over there by the grill."

Sam nodded her understanding, and Daniel raised his hand one more time to garner their attention. Pausing to draw it out a little bit more, and to give Jack a chance to relax some, he finally told them, "I know you are probably getting tired of hearing this but Sam and I have one more announcement to make. He took a leisurely glance around and as Jack lifted his beer bottle to his mouth and began a nice long pull on it, he announced loudly, "We are having twins."

In the momentary stunned silence, Jack began to cough and Daniel's smile showed pure satisfaction. Not only had Jack choked on his beer at the news, he had spit it all over the General. Daniel smirked. He had just paid off several old scores for the jokes that Jack had pulled on him over the years. Life, Daniel thought smugly, could sometimes be very, very, good.

TBC


	18. Inquiries and Assurances 17 ABO

_**Chapter Seventeen Summary: **__The party ends shortly after Daniel's announcements. Jacob, Selmak, Anise, and Per'sus discuss the upcoming transference of Lantash to Daniel, and what it could and would mean to the three beings who were about to participate in it. They agree that they should attempt to accomplish it within the next two days. All that was left to do now, was to tell Sam and Daniel and find out which day they would prefer. _

_**Author's Note: **__There are some statements in this chapter that mention Martouf's past. Those of you that have read the story I wrote about Lantash and Martouf's blending will know the details about which Selmak is talking. It is not necessary to read that story, as the section here gives enough of the basics of the story that you will get the gist of what happened, just not the details. For anyone interested in how it all came about the title is: __**Take With You My Love: the Blending of Lantash and Martouf. **_

_**Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek**__ - Heart's Tear-Mate, the One who Shared your Deepest Grief and Suffered it With You. A strongly bonded mate, brought together by shared grief. Rarely a Lover, however a very Deep Friendship is Shared from that time onward. _

_**Cor's - **__Heart_

_**Trel'li-Mae'tek – **__Tear-Mate_

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host communication _

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_********__Inquiries and Assurances_

* * *

The silence caused by Daniel's startling announcement that not only was Sam pregnant, but that she was carrying twins didn't last long, but long enough for Daniel to hear Sam giggling. He looked down at her and as soon as their eyes met, she laughed outright. "Classic, Daniel. You have superb timing, you know." That was all the time she had to say anything, because the silence ended and this time their friends were gathering around them offering their congratulations and best wishes. The women were exclaiming over Sam's ring, and he could see the pride shining from her eyes as she held her hand out for their inspection. He let out a breath of relief. One more hurdle was out of the way. One more piece had fallen neatly into place. He could only hope that each new piece fell exactly where it needed to go. There were certainly enough people watching to make sure they did.

Glancing over to where Jack was wiping rather ineffectually at the General's shirt as Jacob and Per'sus watched, he had to smile again. Jack looked up at him, just as his smile hit its widest, and he sent Daniel a tip of his hat gesture indicating that he was well aware that Daniel had timed his announcement to coincide with his deepest swallow. Jack shook his head ruefully and smiled back at him.

As he continued to dab at the General's shirt, Jack acknowledged to himself, if to no one else, that the problem with getting one over on Daniel, was that Daniel would always return the favor, and you never knew when, where, or how devious a turn his mind would take, when he did it. It was the General's voice saying, "You can stop now, Jack," that brought him back from his ruminations. Giving his attention back to General Hammond, he heard him continue, "I don't believe you can do anymore damage to it than you already have. We'll just have to hope I don't get pulled over on the way home seeing as how I now smell like a brewery."

"Ah, yeah, I'm sorry about that, General. I just wasn't expecting that to be Daniel's third announcement. I thought maybe they'd found a house and were going to tell us about that not that Carter was gonna have twins." Jack couldn't stop the grin that broke out at that thought.

The General forgot his beer splattered shirt, and his face mirrored Jack's as he returned his smile with a wide one of his own, before he looked over at his friend. "Jacob, Selmak, congratulations. Looks like you are going to be a grandfather a couple of times over. From your reaction, I have to assume you were already privy to the information." The General looked around them and realized that they were quite alone, as most of the others were still surrounding Daniel and Sam, or else were getting ready to head home. Since the only people standing in their group knew the circumstances, he sobered as he asked Jacob, "How are they doing, Jake? Is Lantash about healed and ready to make the changeover?"

Jacob sighed and then nodded. "Yeah, George, he's healed. As for how they are doing, I can't say I know for sure. I talked to Sam earlier today when we had a few minutes alone and she told me that for the most part they are doing fine, but that sometimes the loss just overwhelms them. I guess those times are pretty bad and hard to get through. Daniel and I had a few minutes alone earlier and he told me pretty much the same thing. There are times when the mourning for Martouf swamps them, and those times are pretty bad, but that they are both trying to accept it and go forward. As for him, well, he's coping and taking it one day at a time. He did admit that he is pretty worried about the transfer, though. Personally, I think "pretty worried" is a massive understatement about how he feels about it. I think he is extremely concerned about the changeover. I tried to reassure him, but I don't think it worked."

Per'sus looked puzzled and he frowned before commenting, "I do not believe that Dr. Jackson needs to worry about that, Jacob. Lantash will be very sure that he leaves as little tissue trauma behind in Samantha as is possible, and he should accomplish his entry into Daniel with little or no pain and discomfort for him. The small injury to Samantha's throat will be easily healed by the healing device."

Selmak came fore, shaking his head slightly, "I do not believe that is what Daniel is concerned about, Per'sus. In fact, even though we gave him all of the information pertaining to the dangers of what they will be attempting, I do not believe they are of concern to him at all. He simply shrugged and told us that he was aware of the risky nature of the procedure; however, in his opinion, while the risks were certainly something to think about, and he had done so, he felt that the benefits they would gain were worth attempting it. He is much more concerned with how Samantha is going to react to losing Lantash. He is aware that she will no doubt relive everything surrounding not only their time together but also Martouf's death at her hands. With Lantash no longer there to soothe and calm her, he is very concerned about how she will react."

"Daniel's concern is a legitimate one, Selmak," Anise spoke up quietly. "He is correct in believing that the emotional trauma will far outweigh any physical discomfort she may experience. Not only will Lantash no longer be there to help mute some of her responses, her pregnancy is releasing hormones that will make the entire situation even more difficult, since her emotions are already volatile. The hormones will magnify her emotions and give her even less control over them. I assume that they have chosen a Tearmate. Have they decided on who will take on the bond of the _Cor's Trellis-Mae'tek?_ Do you know what precautions and plans they have made for her care afterward?"

Jacob came back fore to answer, saying, "Yeah, they have. Daniel and Lantash both felt comfortable with Malek and so did Sam, so he is going to become her Tear-mate. There isn't anyone other than myself or Per'sus that Lantash would trust more. As you know, my being her father kind of takes me out of it, and they weren't sure if Per'sus would be able to be here or not. Then, too, I will probably be using the healing device on Lantash and Daniel to make sure their blending is as devoid of any extra trauma as possible, as well as to give Lantash the extra strength he will need."

Selmak came fore and looked at each of them solemnly before continuing where Jacob left off, saying, "Jacob felt that I was more familiar with what we are now discussing, so I will "take over" for him. We all know that changing hosts this close to his last blending will be not only emotionally traumatic, but physically very dangerous to him, much more so than it will be to Daniel, although Daniel, too, is at considerable risk. We may be all that keeps both of them alive, until Lantash can attach to Daniel, regulate their body functions, and control the physical pain he will possibly have from detaching. He seems to think that he has enough body mass to detach from Samantha and still leave him with enough to survive with little pain. He told Jacob and I that he has been growing new tissue as quickly as was possible and yet still do so safely, so hopefully he is right and there will not _be_ any major problems for him _or_ Daniel. It is my belief that they are considering doing it tomorrow after our meeting or the next day." Selmak moved back and gave Jacob control once more.

He turned to Anise and asked her, "Have they said anything to you about helping during the exchange, Anise?"

"No, they have not yet mentioned it to me; however, they have hardly had time to do so, either. I am sure that one or both of them would have done so this evening after everyone left and we all relaxed. I will be happy to help, Jacob. You and I should be capable of mitigating the trauma and healing Lantash to the point that any pain he feels will not last long, as well as controlling any other problems that might arise."

"Thanks, Anise. Per'sus has offered to help and use the healing device as well, so we should be able to ensure a successful blending. With the three of us taking care of that end, and Malek taking care of Sam, Selmak doesn't foresee any additional problems arising, although, that isn't a given, of course."

Anise paused, as if not sure how to word what she wanted to ask, however, she decided to continue whether she worded it tactfully or not, "Is Daniel aware of how intimate a bond the _Cor's Trel'lis-Mae'tek_ is Jacob? Does he know what Malek may have to do to keep Samantha from retreating from everyone and everything, if the separation should prove to be too emotionally traumatic for her? Losing Martouf was a terrible shock and a heartbreaking loss for her; losing Lantash will take that pain and anguish to an all-new level, and I am sure that you and Selmak are aware of that. I hope, too, that Daniel has been informed and is aware of what he will be sharing with Lantash?" Her last statement came out more like a question.

Jacob nodded, as he answered, "Yeah, they all discussed it yesterday after Malek arrived. Last night and this morning Malek took some time and talked to each of them privately, as well. Lantash already knew what to expect of course, but Malek told me that he talked to him about it anyway, just to make sure that he was willing and knew what might occur; he wanted to make sure that Lantash wasn't refusing to face that it was a very real possibility. He told me that he isn't, and that he is very much aware of what might occur. Basically, Lantash doesn't care. He just wants to wake up and find Sam waiting on them to awaken, cognizant and whole."

"He discussed it with both Daniel and Sam, as well, and they are very much aware of what the consequences could turn out to be; Malek was very specific about what could take place. Sam was very concerned about Lantash and Daniel's reaction, if that should happen, but Malek went over his conversations with both of them, repeating what each of them said, and she believes that they will accept whatever happens. He also explained the dangers they were facing physically. From what he told me, she wasn't aware of all of the difficulties there are in what they are going to be attempting to achieve. I know she had a right to know, but I almost wish she wasn't aware of what all could go wrong because now she has added those things to her "_worry about"_ list. She doesn't appear to be dwelling on it, though, which is a relief. Then, too, she did tell me that, although she is concerned about everything that could go wrong, she also knows that there will be competent people taking care of them and seeing to it that those things don't come to pass."

"So right now, I think that more than anything else, she is extremely worried about the emotional trauma to the two of them when they blend. Lantash told me that even though she is trying to hide it from him; he still gets flashes of her pain and thoughts. He said that the idea of him reliving Martouf's death again, and Daniel being forced to live through not only Lantash's emotions, but also her emotions, is tearing her up inside. He is doing what he can, but like he told me, only time will lessen her pain over Martouf's death and knowing that Daniel will have to go through that, on top of everything else, is bothering her a great deal. She's not sure, after all of the emotional storms they are both going to go through, if they will truly be able to accept it, if something does happen between her and Malek. I told her what they each told me, and tried to reassure her that all they want is to come back to see her aware of her surroundings and them. I also pointed out that both Lantash and Daniel are very emotionally strong individuals and that they are also very rational, determined, and understanding. All I can do is hope that their words gave her some peace and that she believes me."

Jacob paused long enough to take a drink, before he finished answering Anise. That taken care of, he continued, "Like Lantash, Daniel doesn't care what it takes to achieve it, as long as she is aware and waiting on them when they finally wake up. Malek said that they talked rather late last night, because Daniel couldn't sleep, and his walking around downstairs woke him. He told me that they had a very candid and frank discussion of what could happen, why it happens, and when it usually happens. He explained to him that it is very, very rare that it ever goes that far, but he thinks that Daniel is looking to expect it will, and then be very happy if it doesn't." He grinned a little bit, saying, "Which is pretty much how Daniel told me he is looking at it. And like I said, he really doesn't care as long a Sam is okay."

Malek believes that Sam will be fine, and I'm hoping she will be too. I know that Sam is pretty strong mentally, incredibly strong, actually, but this is gonna be bad, and there is no way around it; we all know that, and we have made sure that both of them know exactly what could happen to her. I guess we will know in the next day or so just what will occur, and I think that Daniel feels that there is no use in worrying about a situation that might not even arise. He knows that if he is worried and tense, then Sam will notice it and become more worried and tense than she already is, so he is doing his best just to take things as they come. I have to say that he is doing a damn fine job of it, too."

Jacob stopped speaking again, while he tried to remember what Anise's other question was and, with a little help from Selmak, he was able to go to the next subject. "As for the blending, yes, Daniel knows what to expect when they join. I understand that he and Lantash had a very long, very frank, very open, and very explicit conversation covering exactly what Daniel would be seeing and feeling as they blend. I can't say that he is looking forward to reliving all of those things, but here again, he is taking it one step at a time. His attitude is good and," Jacob paused before he told them quietly, "Lantash told me, that he intends to keep them unconscious for a minimum of twenty-four hours, possibly more if he feels that they need the extra time. Selmak and I talked it over and we agree that it may not be quite as emotionally trying, if they can experience most of it while they are only aware of one another. It will give Daniel a chance to assimilate all of the emotions and then come to terms with them and what he is feeling about them. Lantash is worried that it will just be too much too fast. He's also afraid that it will be especially traumatic when he experiences Martouf's, as well as his and Sam's, emotions as Martouf died." He stopped and looked at both of them, before saying, "I hope that won't disoblige or inconvenience either of you. If you can't take the extra time away from the tunnels, then Malek and I will divide our time between all of them and take turns with the two of them and Sam."

Anise vehemently shook her head at him, and then sighed before replying, "Jacob, you are well aware that I will do anything and everything possible to make this as painless as possible for all of them. I am aware that Lantash does not appear to blame me, although I do not understand why he does not; however, the _"why"_ of it does not really matter, for I blame myself, as you know. I _still_ do not understand why I would not have tested them," she finished speaking, but her brow furrowed as she gave that seemingly incomprehensible act on her part, even more thought. With no more luck at finding an answer this time, than she had at any other time she had posed the question to herself; she finally abandoned it to return to the conversation going on around her.

Per'sus was speaking to Jacob and Selmak, assuring them, "I, too, am willing to do anything within my power to make things easier on them. I spoke with your president a few days ago and brought him up to date on how things were going from our end on determining the method of the za'tarc programming. Anise is being as painstaking as possible and moving very slowly to be sure that she understands exactly what occurred, now that we know there is no mechanism to erase the information after they carry out their directive. As she pointed out to both the President and me, it would make no sense to do so, since the subject is instructed to make sure there is not enough left to look at and study."

While his visage proclaimed his deep sense of loss and sorrow, his voice reinforced the validity of the impression, as Per'sus continued, telling them, "Even though it is a very great tragedy, if Anise can determine how the programming is accomplished, as well as how to prevent, counteract, or dismantle it, then Martouf will not have died in vain. Knowing him, as I believe we all did, we are all profoundly aware that he would find great comfort and joy in that much needed result. He was a very special person in many, many ways, and his kind and loving heart and soul, combined, as they were, with his deep, unswerving loyalty, his unshakable belief in the Tok'Ra, as well as their cause, and his implacable, steady determination to defeat the Goa'uld, are rarely found together in such great abundance within one person. We all miss him very much. We have all lost many loved ones down through the centuries, and yet, because Martouf _was_ so very special, I can neither imagine nor comprehend the pain, distress, and desolation that Lantash and Samantha are enduring. Therefore, yes, Jacob, I am more than willing to remain, and to do my part in alleviating as much of their trauma and pain as I possibly can."

Never having heard Per'sus say quite that much at one time, outside of a Council Meeting, more especially with such obvious and sincere grief, the Tok'Ra who were present within the group stood and gazed at him in surprised, shocked, and amazed astoundment.

"_What was that, Sel? What in the hell just happened? Sel? _Jacob attempted to garner Selmak's attention, but it took some doing before he achieved his goal.

Shaking himself free of his stunned amazement, Selmak responded to him saying, _"I am sorry, Jacob, it is just that Per'sus rarely allows his emotions to show quite so clearly. I was caught completely off-guard by it, as I am sure you realized." _

"_Uh, yeah, I noticed, and that is what I asked. What brought that on for heaven's sake? I don't think I've ever heard that much emotion or that many emotion laden words from him," _Jacob answered Selmak, obviously almost as dumbfounded by what he saw and heard from their High Councilor as his symbiote was.

Selmak sighed deeply, before quietly telling him, _"Per'sus…Per'sus knew Martouf's parents quite well, Jacob. In fact, they were very good friends. Martouf was very much like his father, both in temperament and looks."_ He paused before continuing with his explanation, _"His father was a much revered and beloved monarch, one who always put his people's needs first and foremost. Martouf was a prince, Jacob, and their people loved and admired him very much, just as his father, mother, sisters, and older brothers were loved and admired—except for the oldest of his brothers, who was almost unanimously disliked and feared." _

Selmak appeared to be having some difficulty in relating the circumstances that led to the High Councilor's words and emotion, but getting himself back in control, he stated, _"Per'sus always hoped that the Goa'uld would be destroyed, and Martouf could reclaim the throne, even though Martouf insisted that he had no desire to resurrect it. Martouf was the last remaining member of the royal family; he was the youngest son. The others, his entire family; mother, father, sisters, and brothers—all of them were slaughtered. Their planet and their homes were destroyed…by an act of treachery within the royal family. When the Goa'uld destroyed his home and killed his family, they also, as they usually do, killed many of his people, as well as taking some for slaves and breeders, although he saved as many as he could. Per'sus has not forgotten, and he always…loved and cared a great deal for Martouf, even though he did not show it often, unless they were alone. He is also quite close and extremely fond of Lantash, so this has been more of an ordeal for him than is widely known. It is another reason that he wishes to do all he can for Samantha, Daniel, and Lantash. He is very grateful to her, both for stopping them from blowing themselves into pieces, and for saving him and your President. Most of all, however, he is especially grateful to her for taking, and thus saving, Lantash. He will never forget that, and she will be special to him as long as he lives. He is a very loyal person, and she has won his respect, his loyalty, and, I believe, his affection. He is also very grateful to Daniel for making it possible for Lantash to be with the woman he loves so deeply, in a way that will allow him to love her and be with her as his bonded mate." _

Jacob was quiet. What was there to say? Finally, he came up with a subdued, _"I see."_ Then he smiled at Selmak, as he remembered something that appeared to become more important every day. Softly, Jacob reminded him, "_Sel, Per'sus may yet see a family member on the throne. Don't forget that Martouf has a son."_

It was Selmak's turn to become completely stunned, and therefore, quiet. That fact had not even occurred to him, and he was sure that Per'sus had not yet realized it either. He would be very happy when he found out that Martouf would have a son, not because a woman could not take the throne, but because there was the chance that he would be very much like Martouf.

Then, breaking into the thoughtful silence they were sharing, something in the outside world garnered their attention. The tableau had not changed. They all still looked at Per'sus, while he, noticeably unperturbed, quietly and calmly looked back at them. Malek had joined them shortly before Per'sus stated his intentions, and neither he nor Anise appeared capable of speech. The General, as well as Teal'c, who had also recently joined their group, appeared as tongue-tied as the Tok'Ra. Not many people knew of the background between Martouf and Per'sus, thus they deemed his statement to be very out of character for him.

They remained staring at him, until Jack, who appeared to be unaware of the reason for the long silence, was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Taking it upon himself to end the, to him, rather awkward silence, he cleared his throat abruptly and rather loudly. Then he shuffled his feet, while bringing his hands together and clapping sharply, thereby succeeding in breaking whatever held them all frozen in place. He glanced at Teal'c who stood beside him, and then shrugged, before asking, "So they are going to trade places? And, what? You are afraid that Carter will have a problem with Lantash moving to Daniel?" His face showed bewilderment, "Why should she? I'd think she would be glad to get that, ah, that threat to the babies removed." Everyone stared at Jack, and it was the General, Teal'c, and Jacob's turn to look astonished. To hear Jack actually pull his feet out of his mouth himself was amazing. It had to be a first, and it was apparent by the look on his face that Jack realized he had made a save all by himself.

Leaving his conversation with Selmak, Jacob stopped staring at Jack, as he told him, "Yeah, Jack, it can be very traumatic for the host being left behind, especially in this kind of situation where the host and the symbiote were lovers before they blended. You probably aren't aware of it, but Sam has become very attached to Lantash, and she enjoys talking to and interacting with him. Besides that, he is there for her in a very unique and intimate way, when her grief for Martouf overwhelms her. He gives her a lot of comfort, and she is going to be very lonely without his presence and comfort. It's hard to explain to the unblended, but trust me on this Jack, Sam is going to be devastated all over again, and Daniel will be reliving and experiencing everything that has happened all over again as well, but this time he will have to live through Lantash, Sam, and Martouf's emotions as well as his own. It is not quite as simple as just "trading places."

Jacob had said all he planned to. Since Jack left the group for a while, and so was not there for most of the previous conversation, he knew that Jack probably had more questions, but he did _not_ need to know what Malek's role in this would possibly be. With that decision made, Jacob turned to Anise and Per'sus, asking them, "When do you think we should do this? It might be easier on them all if we make the decision. That way they won't be deciding when to sever their physical bond, we will." He sighed before adding, "Of course, I have a feeling that I could be really, really wrong about that, too."

Once more, it was Anise who spoke up, responding quietly, "I believe that we should discuss it with them, Jacob. I do not think making an arbitrary decision for them would be a good idea. They are logical and intelligent adults. They will know that it must be done and soon. I believe we should have them there when we make our plans or better yet, simply explain that we feel that it must be done soon and ask them to decide when they wish to do it."

"_I agree with Anise is this instance. We cannot take that decision from them; it is their right."_ Jacob listened to Selmak before answering Anise, relaying Selmak's remarks, "Selmak agrees with you. He feels that this is something they must do, so I will go along with it, too. We should talk to them tonight after everyone has left. Once they actually make that decision, and they set a specific time for it to happen, it may help them cope with it. Not really knowing when it will take place has to eating at them. If we talk tonight, then they can, well, they can get used to the idea of it happening and maybe comes to terms with it. I hope."

"That will be quite soon, General Carter, for there are few of us left and O'Neill and I will soon take our leave as well. I believe that Dr. Frasier, Cassie, and Major Davis will also be leaving shortly." At Teal'c's words, the group looked around and realized that the guests were no longer there. Sam and Daniel were talking to Janet, Cassie, and Paul Davis. In fact, the only people remaining were those that were aware of the situation.

Glancing over at them, and catching them looking toward their own group, Daniel turned and said something to all of them. After picking up their glasses to take with them, they started to walk toward the other group of people. As they reached them, Daniel greeted them, saying, "I think that Sam and I are going to do some cleanup before we go inside. You guys go ahead and make yourselves at home, and we'll be in before long. It shouldn't take us too much time. It appears that almost everyone used the trash cans, and what few didn't at least set stuff on tables instead of throwing it on the lawn."

As Anise stepped forward, she answered him, saying, "I will assist you and Samantha, Daniel. What would you like to do first? Shall we put things away or clean up the tables?"

"Thank you, Anise, but it's not necess…" Sam got no farther before Janet interrupted her, stating firmly, "We'll all help, Sam. As many of us as there are, we'll be finished in less than half an hour. There isn't much mess really, it's mostly that things need put away. The tables and chairs need folded, the grill needs taken care of, the condiments need taken in, what little trash is around needs to be thrown away, and the trash bags taken out and tied ready for the next trash pick-up." She looked around evaluating what remained to be done and added, "I think the extra pop and beer should be put somewhere besides those tubs. Where do you want that stuff, Sam?"

Sam blinked at her before saying, "Ah, there is an extra refrigerator in the garage. We can store that stuff there, I guess. Maybe take some of it inside, but not a lot. What do you think, Daniel? Do you want some of the beer and soda in the house?"

"Yeah, we can put a few in there, Sam. I'm pretty sure there is room for maybe a dozen beers and a half a dozen, ah, no, no soda. We will leave it in the fridge in the garage."

"Why not take some of them inside, Daniel?" Sam asked, as she frowned, trying to figure out what made him change his mind.

He grinned at her and putting his arm around her shoulders, he gave her a hug before reminding her, "I believe that there is already soda in the fridge in the house, Sam. There are quite a few bottles of ginger ale in there, remember? You need that a lot more than we need soda or beer in the house. It's not as if the garage is so terribly far away. I think we can manage to go out there to retrieve one, if we really want one, love. We'll take a few beers and put them in the house fridge, but I want to make sure you have plenty of room for your ginger ale. It's a lot more important right now than either beer or soda."

Sam laughed softly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, I see your point."

Janet grinned at her, before saying, "Great. Now that you've decided that, we can get started. Cassie, you can take the soda and all but about eight beers, into the garage and store it in the fridge, Paul, you can start to put up the chairs, Teal'c..."

"I believe that I shall begin picking up the remaining trash, Dr. Frasier." Teal'c bowed his head to her, and then proceeded to do what he had volunteered to do.

"I'm on the grill, Doc. I know how to do that without supervision," Jack told her laconically, as he turned toward it to accomplish his task.

"I believe that Per'sus and I will attend to the tables if you do not mind, Dr. Frasier," Malek said quietly and the two of them turned to go do just that.

"I will take care of the, er, the condiments, I believe you called them," Anise informed them as she bowed her head to them and began to move toward the table where the catsup, mustard and other assorted and sundry bottles and covered plates waited to be put away.

The General joined Paul in folding and putting away chairs and Daniel mentioned to Janet, "We don't appear to have anything to do, Janet. What would you suggest our job be, oh acting supervisor?"

Sam laughed at him and moving out from under his arm, she told him, "I am going in to clean up the kitchen since everything out here is under control. We were just taking stuff in and setting it down any place we could find and the last time I looked, it was close to being declared a disaster area."

"There you go, Daniel, Sam just told you what needs doing. Jacob and Selmak can help and since I am not needed out here, I believe I will add myself to your group and help all of you in there, but first I'll help Anise. Even with all of the things we already took in, there is still a lot out here. We'll join you in the kitchen shortly. I imagine you're right, Sam, and it's pretty much a mess." Turning on her heel, Janet headed toward Anise and the condiments, plates, cups and utensils. Sam, Daniel, and Jacob turned and headed toward the disaster area that used to be, and hopefully would be again, a kitchen.

Less than thirty minutes later, you would never have known there was a party in the yard or a disaster in the kitchen. Janet, Cassie, and Paul said their goodbyes and left shortly thereafter. Jack and Teal'c loaded his truck and after listening to Daniel and Sam trying to thank him for "everything he had done to make the cookout a success", he brushed their thanks aside, and he and Teal'c headed out for his house to watch either Star Wars or hockey. Maybe both.

The General left after assuring Jacob that he and Per'sus did not need to worry about how late they were. They had the extra key to the front door. Jacob knew where the guest rooms were, and if he was already in bed when they got in, then Jacob could show Per'sus where everything was and get him settled. He told them that he would see them either later or in the morning, and he took his leave and headed home, brewery smelling shirt and all. Anise chose to stay at Sam and Daniel's house along with Malek.

Sam and Daniel entered the house and went into the family room. Jacob, Per'sus, Anise, and Malek were waiting for them. Seeing their solemn faces, Sam caught her breath, afraid she knew what was coming. Daniel had his arm around her firmly, and she leaned into him, as Jacob looked back and forth between the two of them. "It's time to make a decision, Sam," he told her gently. "When do you want to give Lantash to Daniel?"

TBC


	19. Decision Time 18 ABO

_**Chapter ****Eighteen**** Summary:**After the cookout, Jacob tells Sam, Lantash, and Daniel that they need to decide when to do the exchange and he suggests the next day after their meeting or the day after that. Knowing it was coming, they agree and tell Jacob that they will decide after they have had a chance to discuss when they want to do it. They promise to give them their decision the next morning. After that conversation becomes general, they have an evening meal, and then Sam, Daniel, and Lantash make their decision. _

_**Mer ****Cor**** – **My Heart_

_**Ann****'****wyld****-** Beloved_

_**Mer ****Ann****'****wyld**** – **My Beloved_

_**Mer ****Ma****'****tae ****kea** **– **My Cherished One_

"_**Italics****" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

_**Author's Note: ** For those wanting to know, Daniel and Lantash's blending will take place during Chapters Twenty and Twenty-one...as I have them labeled, not as ff net has them labeled. By their count it will be Chapters Twenty-one and Twenty-two.  
_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Decision Time**_

* * *

Sam let her breath out slowly, but it didn't seem to help. Something about hearing her father say that she must make the decision to part with Lantash, even though it was something she was already well aware of, sent a wave of pain through her. Without Daniel's arm holding her up, and Lantash whispering in her mind, she truly believed she would've sank to the floor from the agony. Reaching down somewhere deep within her, she pulled the strength to keep her expression neutral and her knees locked, as she nodded once to her father, before saying, "Yes, I suppose that's a decision that Daniel, Lantash, and I need to make." She paused for a moment before asking quietly, "How quickly do you need our decision?"

"Soon, Sam. With the acceleration of the baby's growth, it's becoming ever more imperative that Lantash either become dormant or make the exchange. Every day you wait brings the consequences closer."

Sam nodded and then smiled tiredly, "I know, Dad; Lantash is monitoring the babies, and we've talked about it."

"Let's sit down, Sam. There's no reason for you to have to stand up for this conversation. Come on," Daniel coaxed her toward the plush, soft, sofa. All Sam did was nod in agreement, as the three of them became comfortable.

After sitting down, Daniel asked, "What are your plans for the meeting? When are we going to all get together and take care of that?"

Per'sus stood, as he answered Daniel's question, as he was imparting some important information of which they were unaware, "I have given this situation much thought, as has your President Hayes, and we have discussed it, as well. We agree that we should not be the only ones within our respective administrations who are aware of what has occurred. Therefore, we agreed to bring two more highly placed individuals into our respective groups. We have each chosen those whom we feel are above suspicion. He will be informing his two most trusted chiefs of staff. I have requested that Garshaw come to the SGC tomorrow and plan to stay for a few days. She will then inform Ma'ashat when she returns. George is aware of her impending arrival, and he and I will greet and bring her here," he smiled slightly, "after she is appropriately attired for the Tau'ri world, of course. Her arrival should be shortly after we break our fast, which will be around nine of your clock."

"I believe that once she arrives, and we bring her here to Daniel and Sam's home would be the most opportune time to begin the meeting. As with Malek, we will not inform her until she arrives here. Whereas it was felt that Lantash should be the one to explain to Malek, there is also the safety factor, which was actually an even more important consideration in not explaining to him. The same is true for Garshaw and Yosuf. It will simply be safer to discuss it here." Seeing their puzzled looks, he expanded on his statements about secrecy, saying, "While we feel that George's office is, in all probability, quite secure, there is always the chance that someone would hear something simply by walking by the door. Unlikely, we know, however, we still do not wish to take that chance. It is very important that whichever System Lord did this does not learn of Lantash's survival."

"Is this agenda acceptable to everyone? Are there any questions or suggestions?" Per'sus brought his speech to a close.

After noting the nods of approval and no questions were forthcoming, Daniel told them, "In that case, Per'sus, I believe that Sam, Lantash, and I will make our decision tonight. Have you discussed anything about…about the exchange? Is there anything that we should know before we can make that decision? I mean," he cleared his throat, before continuing, "have you decided who is doing what and…and a time frame for…after?"

Selmak fielded this one, saying quietly, "Yes, Daniel, we talked for a very short time this evening, while you were busy with your guests. Anise, Per'sus, Malek, and I will remain, for as long as you need us; however, that means the optimum time for the exchange is within the next two days. As High Councilor, Per'sus cannot be away from his base, or out of touch with the remainder of the Tok'Ra, for an extended period. We requested that Garshaw make arrangements to be away for several days as well. Since we have all made arrangements to be away for several days at this time, and because Lantash's situation is becoming ever more vulnerable and precarious, we feel that perhaps tomorrow or the day after would be optimum if that timeframe is acceptable to the three of you."

"_Samantha,__ Ann__'__wyld,__ I __wish__ to__ answer,__ if__ you__ do__ not __mind,__"_ Lantash told her softly, as a shaft of pain enveloped her.

"_Of__ course, __Lantash.__This__ is__ as __much__ your__ decision__ as__ it__ is__ Daniel__'__s__ decision__ or__ mine. __Go__ ahead,__"_ Sam, agreed. She gave him a warm hug, as well, as she did what she was becoming so adept at doing and shoved the pain away, burying it, at least for the time being.

As they talked, Sam squeezed Daniel's hand, as it was obvious that he was about to answer. Instead of doing so, he looked at her to see what she wanted and saw Lantash take control. He nodded slightly indicating that he understood.

Lantash came fore, saying, "Yes, that is acceptable and, as was indicated earlier, we have discussed the possibility that we would make the exchange during this weekend after our meeting. If staying will be a hardship or cause problems for any one of you, please do not feel you must stay. If we must, I believe that we could trust Arwanna and Daimesh to say nothing and, perhaps, we could bring them here to oversee the process. Selmak, if you and Malek could stay, then perhaps Arwanna would be enough."

Knowing that Lantash was indicating him more than the others, Per'sus answered, swiftly, "That is not necessary, Lantash. I have left my affairs in quite capable hands, they can contact me at any time through the SGC, and not least of all, I wish to be here and tend to the three of you. It will be neither an inconvenience nor a hardship for me to be here. In fact, it is proving to be quite relaxing. I am rather enjoying being away and not constantly having problems to solve, decisions to make, and questions to answer. I am beginning to believe that all of our people should be sent somewhere every few months so that they, too, can relax and come back refreshed."

Anise was nodding as Per'sus spoke and feeling that she, too, must reassure them that she had no qualms about the situation, she added her comments, "I, too, wish very much to attend to the three of you, Lantash, and I will stay as long as you have need of me. It is the very least I can do considering that the circumstances are a direct result of my negligence. Over and above that, although you and I and…Martouf, often disagreed on how to accomplish our goals, that did not mean that I disliked either of you. I have always respected you, Lantash, regardless our frequent opposing viewpoints, and I feel the same about Martouf. He was a very personable, likable, and diplomatic individual, and I will miss him. Many of the Tok'Ra miss the two of you. Do not believe that you are not mourned, for you are, quite deeply," she assured him, her sincerity palpable and indisputable.

After succeeding in getting both his and Samantha's emotions under control, he responded to both Per'sus and Anise, "I appreciate your willingness to attend to us. It will relieve my mind to know that you are all here with us and are caring for my Samantha and my Daniel. I…we…thank you all, and we will give you our decision tomorrow as to which day it will be."

Sam's eyes glowed as Lantash once more retreated, returning control to her. "I want to thank all of you, as well. It will ease my mind knowing that people who can respond to any emergency that might arise will watch over Lantash and Daniel."

Daniel nodded, adding, "Sam speaks for all of us. We are all very appreciative and Lantash and I are very thankful to know that Malek will watch and care for, Sam. Thank you."

That seemed to be the statement that closed that topic, and they all tacitly agreed not to revisit it again until the next day. Jacob came fore and turned to Per'sus asking him about something that happened on his base, Anise turned to Malek with a request for an opinion on a recent experiment, and the conversation turned to general discussions for quite some time.

Sam wasn't paying attention. She was talking to Lantash,

"_Aren't you going to tell them what you suspect, Lantash? That's information they should have for them to begin trying to find out who turned you and, well, the two of you."_

_"I do not believe that tonight is the optimum time to impart that information, my love. While it would ease Anise's mind at once, it would get us into a discussion, which will be emotionally trying for them all. Furthermore, there is no reason to tell them tonight, and then repeat it to Garshaw tomorrow. Besides, that, there is every chance that it happened on her base, as I only left there to go to the other bases twice."_

He sighed deeply before telling her the remainder of what he realized since they first talked about it,_ "Not only that, Samantha, but the more thought I have given the situation, I have realized that even our going to the other bases is irrelevant. After thinking about it more, I have realized that the first time I left our base, only a very, very limited set of people knew about the summit. No one outside of those people could possibly have known. The second time, it was still early in the process, and again, although a few more knew of it, the summit was still not common knowledge. Furthermore, those that did know were above reproach, I am quite sure of that. Those are the things that Anise based her decision not to test us on. Not only did I only leave twice, and then only to travel to another base, but also at the time I went, as far as she knew, the summit had not been announced yet. Which it had not. I was one of very few that knew about it. The fact that I knew about the summit at the time I left the base is what threw my calculations off. I simply did not take into account that no one else would have known at that time. Therefore, the odds would indicate Garshaw's base," _Lantash's anger stirred as he contemplated the fact that there was little doubt that there was a spy amongst the Tok'Ra once again.

There was nothing Sam could do to soothe that hurt; however, she could give him the support, understanding, and love that he needed. She caressed him gently before softly saying, _"You know, love, it doesn't have to have been someone on Garshaw's base, even in those circumstances. It could very well have been someone from one of the other bases. People from the other bases often travel between them, and it could have been someone who was there for only a day or even a few hours. As for telling them tonight, I believe you're correct. Telling them tonight would gain nothing, except to give them a disturbed night's sleep. It will wait until tomorrow." _

Lantash caressed her sending her all the love he held for her. _"I love you, my Samantha." _Knowing that she was already mourning their parting, although she was attempting to shield him from that fact, he told her lovingly,_ "Please do not grieve so for our parting, Mer Ann'wyld. Look instead to the future beyond that to the day that I will once more hold you in my arms and make love to you, an event we have both begun to crave." _

Sam sent him a brief, though somewhat sad, smile before agreeing with him, _"I know we have, Mer Ma'tae kea, and I do look forward to that, I promise you. It's only that I'll miss having our conversations. It will pass, I know." _

_"It will. Once our sons arrive, you will be too busy to miss me, and then once our daughters join us, you will be able to blend, and the uncomfortable sense of solitude will then fade completely. In the meantime, Daniel and I will do our very best to help you, Samantha,"_ he assured her.

Sam was watching Daniel as he shifted in his seat for about the fifth time, but before she could ask him what was bothering him, he took action, and she smiled at him.

As a short lull appeared in the conversations, Daniel stood, asking, "Would anyone like anything to eat or drink? I know we had a cookout earlier, but that was actually quite a few hours ago now, and we haven't had the evening meal, yet. I'm beginning to get a little peckish, er, that is, hungry. So, we do have a few options. There were several things left over from the cookout, we could order takeout and have it delivered, or we could go out to eat. It's entirely up to you. Left over hamburgers and hot dogs aren't the greatest reheated, but they're edible, even if they aren't as good as when they come fresh off the grill."

Looking over at Sam and seeing the strain and tiredness on her face, Jacob looked at Daniel to see that he, also, had noticed how very tired she looked, and answered. "While I think it would be a nice thing to do, I don't much feel like going out to eat. I don't really feel like leftovers, either. I vote for take-out. How about you, Daniel? What do you think we should do?" Jacob asked him, knowing that the others, while they would probably enjoy seeing a little more of the Tau'ri world, would not mind staying here and just relaxing, something they could so rarely do when they were on base.

"I would agree, Jacob. Does anyone else have any preferences?" Daniel asked as he gazed around the sitting area at all of them.

Also catching Daniel's concerned gaze as he looked at Samantha, as well as seeing her obvious tiredness, Malek spoke up, telling him, "I believe I would like to experience this thing you call "_taking __out_". Lantash said that it is one of the things here on the Tau'ri world, which make no sense, but that work quite well."

As the discussion going on around them was about food, Sam suddenly realized that she was actually quite hungry. She ate very little during the cook-out, as her nausea felt as if it was just out of sight but would take little to encourage it to come roaring back. However, now, her nausea was completely gone and she was very ready to sate that hunger. She switched her attention from her stomach back to Daniel.

"Is that okay with everyone then?"

After seeing the various looks and shrugs followed by nods and yeses, he asked them, "Okay, what do you want? No wait; there's no point in asking you that because you won't know what to ask for." He turned to Jacob, eyebrows raised as he inquired, "Any suggestions, Jacob? You know what's available and Selmak has been here on and off, so he might know what kind of stuff everyone would like."

"Hmm…well, I'm not really sure, Daniel, but Selmak says Italian. You guys do the takeout thing a lot and know which places have good food. Maybe you should choose."

Sam jumped in before Daniel could start a debate about the different types of food available, saying, "Italian is fine, Daniel. Order four or five lasagna plates, about four or five of spaghetti, two or three rigatoni, two large supreme Pizzas, two large super supreme Pizzas, oh, and a couple of plates of cannelloni, that sounds really good, too, and a large cheese and pepperoni pizza. Mm, okay, and get lots of cheesy bread sticks and garlic bread. Oh, and extra sauce Daniel, lots of extra sauce." Sam frowned. "Would you mind getting some shrimp Alfredo from Henri's, too, Daniel? That sounds like it would go really well with the spaghetti, lasagna, and pizza."

As Daniel stared wide-eyed at Sam, stunned by her order, Jacob started to laugh. Daniel's eyes swung to him, but before he could say anything, Jacob told him, "Her mom's food cravings started about the same time as the morning sickness did, Daniel. Moreover, because she couldn't keep food down part of the time, when she wasn't nauseated, she ate like farm hand. You might as well get used to it, because it didn't go away."

Before Daniel could reply, Sam reached up and pulled on his hand saying, "Chocolate cake and cherry pie, as well, Daniel. I want some of Henri's chocolate cake and that divine cherry pie they make. Do we have any chocolate and coffee flavored ice cream left?"

Dazed, Daniel just nodded and headed for the phone hoping they had room between the house fridge and the garage fridge, for lots of leftovers. True there were several people who needed to eat, but the amount of food Sam had ordered would feed them tonight and probably tomorrow at lunch as well. Maybe she had the right idea after all. This way it would already be here and he wouldn't have to order again until tomorrow night…which he suspected he wouldn't be doing, as he and Lantash would be in a deep, deep sleep state after they blended. He was pretty sure that Sam would opt to do it tomorrow rather than have to anticipate it happening one more day. Once it was a fact and accomplished, the dread and anticipation of their parting would be over. It would then be a fact and the adjustment would begin.

_"All of those things sound very good, my love. I could not decide which would be better, either,"_ Lantash told her as he thought over her order to see if there was anything else that they had a taste for right now. Shrimp cocktail floated through his mind and Sam jumped up to go to Daniel before he finished his ordering.

Standing by him, she waited until he asked whoever was on the other end to hold for a moment. "Could you get Lantash some shrimp cocktail, Daniel?" She frowned before adding, "Actually, that does sound really good. Get me some, too, Daniel, and probably enough that everyone can have some, if they want it." Daniel rolled his eyes, sighed, nodded his agreement, and returned to his phone call to finish his order. Sam smiled and leaning over kissed his cheek, before murmuring, "Thank you, Daniel. I love you. We love you."

Shaking his head at her, he smiled and leaned over giving her soft sweet lips a quick caress with his before he returned to answer the person taking his order

Sam returned to the sofa and Anise joined her. The two women weren't friends by any stretch of the imagination; however, she'd shown a different side of herself today, as had Freya and Sam was willing to hold back on making a snap judgment. Lantash snorted in her head. Sam frowned at him. _"Be nice, Lantash. Even though you disagree with many of their methods, you still respect them as scientists and historians, and don't try to tell me you don't, because I happen to be in your head, and I can feel it. If you don't want to talk to her, then stay quiet and I will." _

Lantash relented saying, _"Yes, I do, but that does not mean I wish to converse with her at the moment." _

_"Then it's a good thing that I don't mind, isn't it? I wish to get to know her better, Lantash. Someday we'll be going to the tunnels to spend time there, and I would like to have some familiar and friendly faces there. It will be much more pleasant if I do." _

_"All right, my love, I can see your point. I will say nothing else." _

Sam grinned before saying, _"I'll believe that when it actually comes to pass." _

Turning slightly toward Anise, she greeted her, "Hi Anise, how are you and Freya? I'm sorry I didn't even have time to say hello today. I appreciate your help after the cookout, too."

"You are very welcome, Samantha, and Freya and I are both fine. I realized that you were very busy and Colonel O'Neill was amazingly polite and quite entertaining. Major Courtland was very helpful as well as being pleasant company. I wanted to tell you that Freya and I had a very enjoyable time today. The Tok'Ra do not often have social events, although we enjoy them when we do. I sometimes believe that the Tok'Ra would be better if they did occasionally relax. I must agree with Per'sus about that, although, some of us find our work somewhat relaxing, when there is no pressure to complete something or discover the cause of something unpleasant. I am quite sure you and Daniel would both agree with that, as you both enjoy your chosen fields of expertise, do you not?" Anise's answer was longer and made in a more pleasant tone than Sam had ever heard from her.

She nodded before verbally confirming her supposition, "Yes, Daniel and I both enjoy what we do. Most others don't understand that it's relaxing, though. I know that the Colonel sees it as work, and when we prefer to work on a project instead of going out on the town it often puzzles him. He's become more reconciled to it over time, however, which is a good thing, since both Daniel and I can become lost to everything else, once we begin an interesting project."

Anise smiled as she agreed, "I understand for Freya and I are often that way as well. Malek, too, if he becomes involved in a project, can block out the world around him. He does not often have time to become involved anymore, though, and I believe that is part of why he was becoming so driven and uncommunicative. It is a relief to see him acting as he was used to do. He was a great deal of fun, a few centuries ago; however, he has become more and more solemn as those years have passed. Many of his friends will be glad to see him return to us. As I watched him suffer over Lantash and Martouf's demise, it was very difficult not to reassure him that Lantash, at least, lived. I had given my word to tell no one, so…" Her voice trailed off, as she remembered how much the loss of his friends affected Malek—and Devlin, too. "The four of them were very good friends."

Sam replied, "Yes, I know. Lantash's wish that he could tell him is the reason we made arrangements for him to be here, and become involved in this, er, project. He's thrilled at the change in both him and Devlin, as he says that Devlin, too, appears to be more relaxed."

Anise indicated that she heard Sam's response, although she said nothing more for a while. Finally, she turned back to her, and drawing a deep breath, she said, "Samantha, I wish you to know how very much I regret not checking Martouf and Lantash. I still do not understand why I did not do so. I realize that it does not compensate for his loss, however, I want you to know that we believe we are very close to finding out how a za'tarc is made and how to guard against it. If we do, we will share that information with you. It will also mean that Martouf's life was not lost in vain. I believe that he would be glad that we will be able to stop it from occurring and killing yet again. Even so, I would give anything if it had not happened."

It was quite clear that Anise's sorrow and regret were sincere; however, it also brought the Gateroom scene into stark relief, as it played out for Sam once again. Her eyes flared as Lantash took control to answer his fellow Tok'Ra. "We thank you, Anise. Nor do we blame you for what occurred. We will be discussing this in more depth tomorrow during our meeting, but please do not dwell on it. As you say, Martouf would be very happy to know that he has helped the cause by giving us information to protect the remainder of his comrades. Samantha wishes me to tell you that she feels the same. You must understand that she is not yet able to talk about losing him without experiencing a great deal of pain. Neither, for that matter, can I."

Anise bowed her head in acknowledgment of his comments. "I should not have brought the subject up yet. I assumed she would wish to know that we have figured some of it out and feel that we are close to succeeding. I am sorry for upsetting her, Lantash."

He shook his head, stating calmly, "She is very glad you told her, Anise. She does wish to know how you are coming with learning what we need to know. Please do not fear to talk to either of us about it, for we are both very interested in the outcome. It will give us some consolation as time passes, of that I am very sure."

Seeing Daniel begin to set out his set of TV trays, he smiled slightly at her before commenting, "I must go and help Daniel find places for us to eat our meal. It appears that he plans to eat in a very casual way instead of using the table. If you will excuse me?"

"Of course, Lantash and thank you."

He nodded, and with another slight smile, he stood and made his way over to his soon to be Lifemate. "Daniel, how do you wish to accomplish this? What can I do to help you?"

Daniel looked at him sharply, but made no comment on Lantash being in control or the stoic look in his eyes. "I thought we could open everything and set it all out on the bar in the kitchen. We can put a stack of plates, napkins, and utensils out and then everyone can try a little bit of everything. I thought we would keep the causal feeling of the evening and use the trays and the coffee table to eat off. How does that sound to you?"

Now that her mind could latch onto something mundane, Sam came fore saying, "That sounds good, Daniel. What do you want me to do?"

"Clean off the coffee table, if you would. The food will be here shortly. I asked them to simply put the "plates" together in a container, so depending on what they send it in we may or may not need serving bowls. I've already set some out in case we have need of them.

"Okay, Daniel, I'm on it." Walking back toward the other room, Sam spoke softly to Lantash, her love and appreciation quite prominent, _"Thank you for taking over, Lantash. I don't believe I could've answered her. The—it was so vivid. I'm sorry." _

Lantash caressed her. _"Do not concern yourself, My Samantha. We are both fine and as each day passes we will be more so. That I can promise you." _

_"I know, but thank you anyway, Mer Cor." _

_"You are most welcome, my love. Now, where do you plan to put these magazines?" _

Glancing down at them, Sam grinned. _"Well, since I believe they are Daniel's on archaeology, let's put them in the office. Sound good to you?" _

_"Perfect." _

Their mission accomplished, they returned to the other room to find that Malek and Anise had finished clearing off the coffee table. Just as she was about to thank them, the doorbell rang, and Sam turned to go help Daniel with the food, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "We will all help Daniel with the food, Samantha. We will meet you in the kitchen. You and Anise can begin to arrange the food as we bring it in," Malek said as he steered her toward the kitchen.

Grinning at him, she shrugged, before giving him a mock salute and saying, "Yes, sir, commander. At once."

Malek's lips turned up in an appreciative smile, even as he shook his head at her and scolded, "You should not ridicule a base commander, Samantha. Has Lantash taught you no respect?"

Sam looked downcast and sad as she told him, "Well, he has tried, of course, but there are some things that I just can't seem to understand…if I hear him at all."

"You are incorrigible. Now go, for Anise is already in the kitchen, and there is no telling what she will do without guidance as to how one sets up a 'buffet style meal'."

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way. Sheesh, you're bossy."

He simply grinned at her that time and went to join the others at the door where Daniel was checking the orders and then passing them on to the next pair of hands to take into the kitchen. There was much laughing and joking as they sorted everything out. While Daniel was talking to the next delivery person to tell them he'd be right with them, and checking the last few containers the other one brought, Jacob paid and tipped the first one. After looking up from his conversation with the second delivery person, he asked, "Where's the other delivery guy? I haven't paid him yet."

"I took care of it, Daniel. And get that look off your face. I can pay for my future son-in-laws meal if I want to. You can take care of this one if it'll settle your ruffled feathers. I'm well aware that you could have paid for it. I just wanted to, okay?" As the other delivery person left, he turned back to him and continued, "Come on, let's go get something to eat before Sam and the rest of the locusts eat everything. I'm hungry."

Daniel threw up his hands and gave in. They headed toward the kitchen where a great deal of talking and laughing was taking place. As they got closer they could hear Per'sus saying, "But, Samantha, they look like very long white worms. Are you positive they make it from grain? They look, ah, well, not very appetizing."

Lantash came forward, to tell him, "I agree, Per'sus, and I attempted to refuse to allow Samantha to eat them the first time I saw them. She told me to close my eyes as she insisted on eating it. It is actually quite delicious, and I am now quite fond of it. All of these Italian dishes have some type of pasta in them in one form or another; however, it is only the spaghetti that is long, round and white like the wor…er, the thing to which you are comparing them." He finished putting a small amount on a plate, and covering it with a thick red sauce. "Now, close your eyes and allow your taste centers to overcome your visual centers."

Per'sus sighed, but did as Lantash requested, even though he firmly believed that he would have to stop their stomach from trying to reject it. As soon as the concoction hit his tongue, his eyes flew open and he looked at the plate Lantash held. His eyebrows rose toward his hairline and he admitted, "It is quite delicious, Lantash, you are correct. And it does not even feel as if it is…"

"No, of course it does not feel like that," Lantash cut him off before he could once again compare the spaghetti to worms.

Per'sus held out his hand. "May I have my plate now, Lantash? I believe I will try the, er, shrimps as well, even if they do look as if they have not been cooked. I have, after all, been forced to eat worse things in my life."

"I believe you will like them, as well, Per'sus, so be brave and take a chance. You dip them in this red sauce," Lantash explain as he scooped up some cocktail sauce and popped the shrimp into his mouth.

Amid much teasing and discussion of the different dishes, they each managed to try a little of everything. When they were completely stuffed, they retired to the kitchen and helped to put everything away. Daniel found a place in the fridge for the last bowl, Sam started the dishwasher, and then they all returned to the other room, where they enjoyed more pleasant conversation. It wasn't long before they were entertaining Sam and Daniel with a few stories about each other, when they were much younger and considerably wilder. It was a good enjoyable evening. Jacob and Per'sus left, after a few hours, to return to the General's house, as they would need to be up fairly early to return to the SGC to pick up Garshaw.

Once they departed, Malek and Anise both agreed that it was time to retire, since they all agreed that they wanted to have their own breakfast over before the others returned and the meeting started. Saying their goodnights in the upstairs hall, they each retreated to their respective rooms, more than ready to seek their beds.

* * *

Daniel sighed, as he put his toothbrush away after brushing his teeth. He really dreaded this conversation, but he knew it was inevitable. They'd always known it was coming. Now it was here.

Returning to their bedroom, he wasn't surprised to see Sam sitting on the window seat and staring out into the night. The lamps were out except for the one on his side of the bed; however, it was on its lowest setting. Hearing him enter the room, she turned and held out her hand to him. He took it and joined her on the seat. Looking out into the night as she was, he realized it was a very beautiful night. The moon did not dim the stars. He was so engrossed in admiring the night sky that Sam's voice startled him.

Speaking softly, but steadily, she asked him, "Do you have a preference as to when you would prefer to do the exchange, Daniel?"

Caressing the back of her hand with his thumb, he shook his head, before assuring her, "No, Sam, I don't. I'm ready to do it whenever you feel that you and Lantash are ready. You're the ones that must be prepared to face your parting. I'll simply have to deal with the aftermath of it all. You'll have to deal with your separation and all of what came before, as well as the aftermath. So, no. It's entirely up to you and Lantash, and I'll support whatever decision the two of you make."

Sam gripped his hand tightly. "Lantash is more or less leaving that decision up to me, Daniel, as he feels this will be the hardest on me. I'll be the one left alone in the silence of my mind." She smiled slightly. "I've chosen tomorrow, unless you wish to wait the extra day."

"No, Sam, tomorrow is fine with me. I thought that's what you would decide. I believe you're like me. A band-aid hurts a whole lot less if you rip it off quickly and all at once. Now that you know it's time, you wish to pull it off as soon as it's possible to do so." He paused very slightly before asking her, "Do you want to do it as soon as the meeting is over or later in the day?"

"I want to do it as soon as it's feasibly possible to do it, Daniel. So does Lantash." She laughed, a short almost harsh sound that could have been a sob just as easily. "It's odd …he wants to get it over and so do I, but he's also glad that it's going to happen soon. He's trying very hard to keep those emotions from me. He believes it will hurt me that he wants to leave me."

"Sam, I'm sure that you are misinterpreting something. There's no way that Lantash truly wants to leave you," Daniel assured her quickly.

Reaching out, Sam caressed his face. "You're always so very sweet, kind, and loving, Daniel. I love you so very much." She dropped her hand to his knee and looked out the window into the night once more. "But in this instance you are very wrong. Lantash does want to leave me…almost as much as _I_ want him to leave me."

Daniel sat completely stunned by her words. "I—I don't know how to answer that, Sam. I just can't believe that either of you want to part from the other."

She looked surprised for a moment, as if it startled her that he didn't believe her.

Sam squeezed his knee and smiled slightly. "I'm surprised you haven't made that leap and connected the dots, Daniel. I sometimes forget that even though it sometimes appears that way, you really can't read my mind." She shook her head in disgust at herself, before continuing, "It's not that we want to part. We don't want to part…but we do want him to leave me."

Even in the low lamplight, Daniel could tell that Sam was blushing. He was still confused, but her separation of the words part and leave was picking at his brain. His mind made the jump at the same time that she began to explain.

"The urge to love Lantash physically is becoming stronger for me, Daniel. For Lantash, it's nearing an agonizing level. We want to make love while the two of you switch places so quickly that it seems as if you're both in control. I have his memories of what that feels like, you know, and it's a truly exciting sensation. You each feel what you are doing, how you are touching the woman, but you're also feeling what the other one is feeling. Therefore, you feel your own physical sensations, as well as your emotional ones, while at the same time feeling his as well. It's very stimulating if what I'm physically recalling is anything near to the truth, and I have no reason to believe it's not. Plus, he also longs to hold me and make love to me as himself. That's why we're both ready for him to leave, and that's also why I'm not hurt by his wish to join with you. Parting, though…that brings out totally different emotions. The emotions attached to that are very painful and both of us are avoiding even thinking of that part of his leaving. He can't leave me without parting from me, though, so the emotions are all mixed together."

She sat quietly saying nothing more, and Daniel sat wondering what in the world he could say to help them. "The thought of parting from him scares me, Daniel. It scares me a lot. I'm thankful that Malek will be with me because I think that the silence is what's going to be so very hard to bear. I—talked to both Anise and Malek while you, dad, and Per'sus were looking through some of your images of the worlds that aren't on the cartouche. I'm glad the President made the decision and didn't pay attention to the joint chiefs recommendations. Those planets are important to the Tok'Ra. The Goa'uld don't even know they exist, at least through the gate system, and as far as we know not at all. It's why we're going to put a beta site on one of them, and the Tok'Ra should be much safer if they put their bases on them."

She frowned and gave him a rueful look, telling him, "I'm sorry for getting off the subject, Daniel, and I'll go back there now. Malek and Anise both explained a little more about what it'll be like for me and for you, too. I know that we've talked to Malek and Lantash before, but Anise and Freya were able to go into the consequences to me, as well as to you and Lantash, from a female point of view. Anise once had a friend that lost her mate and took his symbiote for a time. Much longer than Lantash and I have been together, but still, she believes that the emotional backlash will be much the same as far as what will occur, but that, perhaps, it will be more muted than hers was."

"She told me that even wanting the mate back in a physical sense, the emotional trauma of having him gone will be quite—difficult. It seems that the silence is one of the worst parts of parting from a mate. I wasn't surprised by what they told me, as I've suspected that would be the hardest part." Seeing both his surprise and his 'Daniel's puzzlement frown', she laughed a little before explaining, "Lantash doesn't talk to me constantly, and we don't share every thought either, so it isn't that there is a silent or verbal exchange going on constantly. It's that I always know he's there if I need him and that his—presence is always with me. I dread the loss of that. On the other hand, I crave his touch." Sam shrugged. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow just how bad it will be. Anise doesn't think it will be as bad as the experience her friend lived through. I can only hope she's correct."

"I'm worried about you and Lantash, though, Daniel. It's going to be very emotionally devastating for both of you. Promise me you'll stay asleep as long as Lantash wants you to. Don't try to talk him into bringing you both out of it before he feels you're completely, deeply blended and recovered from the emotional trauma," she shrugged slightly, as she continued, "well, as much as you can be recovered anyway. Don't worry about me, either. I'll have Malek. I really believe that with Malek, I'll be fine, so promise me that you won't come out of your sleep too soon. Please."

Leaning in and kissing her lightly, he nodded briefly, before assuring her, "We won't, Sam. We'll stay under as long as it takes, I promise you."

Satisfied with his answer, it was her turn to lean in and give him a light kiss, even as she acknowledged his statement and promise.

Daniel stood and pulled her up, and into his arms. "Let's forget what tomorrow is going to bring, Sam.

"Okay, but I'm going to the bathroom first." She grimaced. "I think the ginger ale is still working through my system. I haven't had any for quite a while, so I hope this is the last pit stop for tonight." He dropped her hand, so that she could go take care of her personal needs.

He watched her walk into the bathroom and sighed. Rubbing the back of his neck, hoping to release some of the tension in his muscles there, he waited for Sam to return. By this time tomorrow, he'd be deep in an induced slumber as he joined his mind and body to Lantash's mind and body. In many ways he was looking forward to it, something he'd never have believed could happen in a million years. In another way, he was scared spitless…for all of them. This had to work. There was no room for failure.

Sam came back into the room and Daniel had to remind himself to breathe. "That's, um, it's very, ah, enticing. I don't remember seeing it before. I hope you're thinking about what I want to do to you."

Sam walked up to him and ran her hand up his chest, until she reached his shoulders, where she brushed the pajama top off his shoulders and down his arms. Taking her hand, he led her toward the bed, stopping to kiss her every other step.

Sam smiled into his eyes as he gazed into hers. "Why don't you show me what it is that you want to do to me, Daniel? Then I'll try to do the same for you. What do you think?"

As they fell onto the bed, Daniel whispered into her ear, "I think that sounds very interesting, Sam of my Heart." After running his hand up her side and palming her breast he, murmured, "It feels divine. Let's take a trip to heaven, _Ann__'__wyld_." His only answer was a moan of desire. They were already part way there.

TBC


	20. One of Our Own 19 ABO

_**Chapter Nineteen Summary: **Sam, Daniel, and Lantash make their decision known. Per'sus and Jacob arrive with Garshaw, who is not sure just how to respond to the fact that Lantash is and has been, alive all this time, with the true facts kept from her. When she finds out that Sam is pregnant…with Martouf and Lantash's child, their reason for telling no one, partly clicks into place…although it still leaves unanswered questions. They proceed to explain the situation. Lantash then drops his knowledge into the mix, and they are all appalled at what it means. _

"_Italics" – Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**One of Our Own**_

* * *

Sam moaned and left the bed, wondering how the pills were supposed to help if she couldn't take them because she was heaving?

"_I will remove the nausea long enough for you to swallow the pills, my love," _Lantash moaned with her, as she again attempted to empty an already empty stomach.

"_No, Lantash, don't. As of tomorrow, I won't have you to help me, so there is no point in it today. I have to learn to cope on my own, and I might as well start now,"_ Sam rested her forehead against the coolness of the washcloth that came to rest on it. Daniel. She smiled slightly. What would she do without him?

"If you can hold this, Sam, I'll go down and get your cinnamon toast and ginger ale, okay?" Daniel told her softly.

Nodding slightly, Sam agreed with him, "Yes, please, Daniel. I think I need something in my stomach and then, somehow, I have to get those pills down. I don't want Lantash to do anything, as tomorrow, well…you know."

"Yeah, I know, Sam. Hold on, and I'll be back as soon as I can. It doesn't take long to make toast."

Sam nodded, as she leaned over to attempt to empty nothing again. Daniel left and hurried to the kitchen. He was surprised to see both Anise and Malek at the table talking and having coffee.

Seeing Daniel enter, Malek turned to him, from their discussion, "I put the coffee pot outside, Daniel. I hope the aroma from our cups is not enough to upset her stomach?"

Daniel shook his head, "I don't think so, Malek. If it was Lantash would just block it out, as he did yesterday, so don't worry about it, but thank you for making it outside. It gives Lantash that much less to do, as I know she would have smelled it if it was an entire pot."

"You are welcome," Malek paused and then added, "Would you wish me to attempt to make the morning meal? I believe I remember what you did yesterday."

He frowned after he made his remark, and seeing it Daniel, responded, "No, no, that's okay, Malek, once I get Sam settled with her toast and ginger ale, I'll, uh, I'll be back down to do that." Visions of the kitchen after Malek attempted pancakes and bacon floated before his eyes. "Really, it's very thoughtful of you, but it's no problem for me to do. Really."

Malek grinned at him and then laughed aloud, "All right, Daniel, I will not attempt to make a meal at this time. Perhaps after I have seen it done a few times, and you have given me some instructions would be a better time."

The toast popped up and Daniel grabbed it turning back to the counter, and saying, "Yeah, that might be better. You've only seen it done the one time and, well, it just might be better to wait." He looked at the toast in his hand and, considering that perhaps they were hungry, he said over his shoulder, "If you guys are hungry, you could probably manage toast to hold you over. Only thing you can do to it is burn it and then you just throw it out for the birds and start all over again. Come over here and I'll explain it really quickly."

After explaining the mysteries of the toaster, explaining how to prepare it once it was "toasted", and setting out the butter, jelly, and jam, he headed back upstairs to Sam, toast and ginger ale in hand. She was lying on the bed, which surprised him, and he hoped she was all right.

Sam opened her eyes as she heard Daniel enter. "I managed to get the pill down, but I don't know if it is going to stay. We left the crackers here yesterday so I had several of them and some water. It seems to have helped some."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe today's bout of nausea wouldn't be as bad as yesterday's.

* * *

Garshaw exited the Chaappa'ai with a more or less unwelcoming look upon her face. Why in the world Per'sus would insist that she come to the Tau'ri world for at least three days was completely beyond her. The fact that Selmak and Anise were also going to be there was her only clue that this was not a simple getting to know our allies visit, as he had put it to her. There had been that in his voice that had warned her that this was important, and that she should accompany it with the utmost silence to anyone. He couched it in such a way that she knew her silence included her council members. She had known Per'sus long enough to know that he did not do things on a "whim", as he told her it was. This was not a "whim", but what it truly was she had no clue. That fact did not put her into a happy frame of mind. She disliked being in the dark. Well, she was here now, and Per'sus, Selmak, and General Hammond were awaiting her at the foot of the ramp.

"_Look on the brighter side, Mer Cor, with Selmak and Jacob also here, we will have some time with them away from the tunnels, as well as away from the annoying scrutiny that is inevitable there," _Yosuf told her soothingly.

Although she was still feeling put upon and aggravated by being expected to drop everything for three or more days, and come to the Tau'ri world with no explanation that made sense, her mate's words did soothe her. Now that they had decided it was perhaps time to take up a romantic life again, after their mate's deaths many decades ago, she realized that this could be a good thing. Therefore, she replied calmly, _"Well, that at least is true; even if we do not have the least idea why we are here. I suppose it will be a good opportunity to become much better acquainted with Jacob…and in his original environment, as well." _Her lips relaxed and her visage became obviously softer. Perhaps Yosuf was correct and besides…there was nothing she could do about it, anyway, so she might as well look on it as a much-needed break away from the tunnels. It was not as if no one could reach her in an emergency. If Per'sus, of all people, could leave his base for several days, there was no reason she could not do so, as well. She did wonder, though, knowing his background and feelings about Martouf and Lantash, why he would choose the place they died, for whatever it was that he wanted from her.

"_I believe that is a much better way in which to look at it, Garshaw. We will simply put our cares away for a few days, something we have not had leisure to do for a very, very long time." _

"_I agree," _she concluded their extremely quick conversation in preparation of greeting those waiting on them.

She bowed her head in greeting, as she reached the end of the ramp, and was surprised to see Per'sus, Selmak, and General Hammond smiling at her. She was so unused to seeing Per'sus smile, that for a moment she simply stared at him in shock, even as the two Tok'Ra murmured greetings. Selmak's smile, she noticed, was especially warm and welcoming. That kept her in shock.

"Master Garshaw, welcome to the SGC…and Earth. If you would come with us to my office, we will get the forms filled out and signed," General Hammond gestured with one hand, while, he noticed, Selmak took her elbow to guide her toward the room where they were going. So, that was the way the wind was blowing. It was about time. Jacob's wife had been gone for a very long time now.

"Thank you," She finally found her voice, but her mind was blank as to what to say to the General, since she had no idea what he was talking about; she hoped she would find out soon.

As they entered the General's office, a rather short man, turned to the General and began explaining, "Here are the forms you asked for General. I did them myself, as you requested. No one has had access to them except for me; they were in my hands from the time you gave them to me, except to make copies, and I stayed with them the entire time. Oh, and here's the requisition form you requested. I filled it out and all you need to do is sign it."

General Hammond smiled at the man. "Thank you, Sergeant Davis, I know it was a little out of your venue, but I wanted someone I knew was not a gossip. You were the first person to come to mind. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, General; I'm happy to help you anytime. And it won't go farther, I assure you." With his final words, Sergeant Davis closed the General's door firmly behind him. He had no idea what was happening, and it was none of his business…or anyone else's. He took up a position down the hall where he could stop anyone from approaching the General's office. He hadn't asked him to do it, but whatever was going on, it was a top secret matter, and no one, under any pretense, was nearing that door, until those inside it exited the office. He leaned against the wall and prepared to wait.

"Have a seat, Master Garshaw. This will be the most tedious part of this, but our government requires it. Once it's on file, you won't have to do it again."

"Could you, perhaps, explain a little about it before I begin?"

"Certainly. They are called non-disclosure documents. Basically, you are swearing that you will discuss nothing you learn here with anyone not already familiar with it, either here or off world. I realize that you would have no reason to do so; however, it is a bureaucracy, and I have to dot all of the I's and cross all of the T's before we can allow you to travel off the base."

Her head snapped up from where she had been looking over the papers and her eyes were startled, "Are we not remaining on your base? We are going outside of your base?"

"Yes, Garshaw, we are going off the base. The forms are fairly standard; there is nothing in them to which we should not put our names. Anise and I have already read and signed them, as has Selmak. You and Yosuf should both sign them," Per'sus informed her calmly, as he perched on the edge of the General's desk, obviously quite relaxed and at home.

She nodded and began quickly scanning the document. As Per'sus had informed them, it was fairly straightforward. It took very little time to go through it and sign it.

She handed the forms to the General, who slid them into an envelope, locked them in his desk, and then smiled at her again, saying, "Now, all we have to do is get you some Tau'ri clothing so you will blend in, and you and Yosuf, Jacob, Selmak, Per'sus, and Aiydon can be on your way.

She stared at him, and for the first time, although she had no idea how she had possibly not noticed, as it was quite blatantly before her, she realized that neither Per'sus nor Selmak were wearing clothing she recognized from any world of which she was familiar. It was quite…different from most of the clothing she was used to seeing them in. Selmak and Jacob were almost always in uniform, and Per'sus was more at home in his robes. These were, well, she wasn't sure what they were. They certainly did not hide much of anything, although she had to admit, neither were they obviously sexually suggestive. She walked between the two oddly clothed men toward she knew not where. _"I do not believe we need be concerned, Garshaw. I have no qualms about going with them. Obviously, something has happened here on the Tau'ri world that we both need to know about and keep secret. Whatever it is, we will handle it,"_ Yosuf gave her what reassurance she could under the circumstances.

Realizing what she meant, Garshaw hurried to give her own assurance to her host, _"I do not fear anything nefarious, Yosuf. Whatever it is, I do not believe it is anything that should worry us. In fact, I am not sure that it is anything in which we will be involved. I believe it is something that Per'sus believes Ma'ashat and I should know…possibly in case something should happen to him. No, do not jump to conclusions. Neither do I believe he is expecting his demise any more than he ever must. I think it is simply a precaution he wishes put into place, nothing more." _

After giving it some thought, Yosuf agreed, and then as they entered a large area that appeared to be quite full of many different things, she did not say any more about it. It looked like they had arrived wherever they were going. At least for the moment.

* * *

Daniel entered the kitchen in time to see Anise lick her fingers and hear her ask Malek, "Do you believe our engineers could either discover a way to power one of the toasting machines, or if not, then build one that will work for us? I believe we should attempt to procure some of this red, um, jam, and take it back to the tunnels with us. It is very tasty."

"Which one did you like, Anise? There were several there," Daniel commented as he headed for the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice, bacon, and eggs for the pancakes.

"I particularly liked the red one, Daniel. I believe it is named strawberry."

"Yeah, strawberry is a favorite for a lot of people. What about you, Malek, did you find one you liked? It would be very easy to send some back with you, ah, and a toaster, too, if you'd like to see what you can do with one."

Malek picked up a jar and told him, "Dev and I have agreed on the plum preserves, Daniel. What is a plum…and a strawberry, Daniel? I can assume the one is a berry of some type, but can extrapolate nothing out from "plum". As for the "toaster", I believe they may very well be able to adapt one or build something similar, if they have one from which to work."

Daniel looked over at them and smiled, before explaining the jam and preserves to them, "Yes, the one is a berry and the other is a fruit. I like it myself. Well, actually, I like both, which is why I have both. I also like both jam and preserves. I keep the jelly around for Cassie, as she still likes a P B and J once in a while, and likes the grape jelly with it. Grapes are also a fruit." He set his ingredients out on the counter, and asked them, "Do you think you could eat some pancakes now? On the other hand, would you rather have something different? I can make bacon and eggs just as easily."

"Pancakes are what we ate yesterday, are they not? Then I believe we would like to have that again. I would also like to watch as you prepare it."

"Sure, that won't be a problem. Come over here and I'll show you. Actually, as long as you don't try to make them from scratch, they are pretty foolproof. Of course, even from scratch there isn't all that much to it, but the mixes are pretty good and even easier."

Daniel proceeded to show both Malek and Anise how simple pancakes were to make. Engrossed in the process, they didn't hear Sam enter behind them, so they missed her rather amused smile. It seemed odd to see the Tok'Ra doing something as mundane as making pancakes, but it also felt kind of good and if, as they hoped, Malek spent time on Earth with them, then he might need to know how to feed himself sometime. Toast and pancakes were a pretty good start. Moreover, once they showed him how to use a can opener, the sky was the limit…as far as soup, veggies and like foodstuffs. Teach him the microwave and there wouldn't be a safe frozen entrée in the house or garage freezer. She smiled again, as she heard Lantash laugh at the pictures going through her mind. _"He will do very well; I am sure, my love. I believe you think so, as well," _Lantash murmured to her as she continued to watch them at the stove.

"_Absolutely, Lantash. Having processed food makes a quick meal something fast and simple to make. We keep a lot of it around, as you know, for those days we just don't feel like cooking or calling in take out, and yes, I know it makes no sense, but works well anyway." _

He laughed softly and caressed her gently, saying,_ "Yes, I know, Samantha, and I do believe that he will catch on to how things are done here very quickly. We need not worry about him adjusting if this weekend is anything to go by." _

Sam smiled back at him as she sat down at the bar and watched as first Anise, then Freya, Malek, and Devlin each tried their hand at cooking the pancakes. They did not burn even one nor were any of them raw. They declared them a success. Turning from the stove with a plate in his hand, Malek smiled her, saying, "How are you feeling now, Samantha? Has your nausea left?"

She smiled, as she shook her head, explaining, "Not completely, but the medication does appear to lessen it and, as long as Lantash keeps the smells away, I don't feel too bad. In fact, I think I want to try one of those pancakes. Just a small one though. I may not be able to eat it."

Nodding, he turned back toward the stove, after setting the plate he was holding down. "I've got it Malek. You, Dev, Anise, and Freya go ahead and eat while they're hot. Cold pancakes aren't all that great. I'll fix some for Sam and me."

Malek nodded, responding, "As you wish, Daniel. I must admit that even after the toast, I am looking forward to these." He sat down and proceeded to show Anise how to prepare them now that they were cooked. He smothered it in butter, syrup, some cinnamon, and powdered sugar. Daniel set a small bowl of something red in front of them. They did not have that yesterday.

"They aren't fresh; they're frozen, but they taste pretty good with the pancakes. I'm afraid it isn't the season for strawberries. Try them with the pancakes like you did the blueberries yesterday."

It didn't take Anise and Freya long to decide that this was even better than the jam. Perhaps they should take some of this back with them, as well.

Daniel slipped one small pancake down in front of Sam and watched as she took a rather deep breath. "Try putting cinnamon on it, too, Sam. I think it kind of helps the nausea, and Jacob did say that your mom did better, if she kept something in her stomach all day."

Sighing, she nodded, "I'm okay, Daniel. I don't feel nearly as nauseated as I did a while ago…or yesterday." She shuddered in remembrance. Then looking at the clock, she asked, "Did Per'sus say when they expected Garshaw? It's hard to believe, but it's already ten-thirty. I guess this is more brunch than breakfast. Can I have some bacon, please, Daniel? This actually appears to be settling my stomach a little more. I'll have to start eating something every couple of hours and maybe it will help keep it from happening."

"I'll set the alarm for two to three hour intervals, Sam, and be sure you get something to eat all night. Maybe it will stop the first thing in the morning sprint." He grinned at her as he started on his own pancakes.

"That might not be a bad idea, you know. At least, we might try doing it a couple of hours before I normally wake up. It may sound weird, but we really should give it a trial."

He looked at her in surprise, as he was joking, but he shrugged after thinking about it. "Okay, we can try that toni…um, that is, in a couple of days." He looked back down at his plate as he berated himself for mentioning the transfer, even vaguely.

Her hand slipped across the bar, "It's okay, Daniel. I know it's going to happen. You can mention it without me falling apart. Lantash and I…we said our…what we needed to say to one another last night, after you went to sleep. Please don't worry about it."

She glanced up as three people stopped just inside the kitchen doorway. Her dad had let himself and them in.

The woman stood as still as a statue and all sound stopped. Well, that was one way to break the news, Sam thought. This was definitely an '_oops'_ moment.

Lantash moaned in her mind. Well, Per'sus and Selmak could handle it. He wasn't the one that let himself into the house and then walked in without warning. He sighed. Maybe he should help them, anyway. Lantash grinned, as Sam gave him control. "Hello, Garshaw. It is good to see you again. Have you eaten? I am sure that we can make some more pancakes, if you have not." He smiled at her. Per'sus reached up and rubbed his forehead, and Selmak sent him a killing look. The day would surly dawn when Lantash would be paid back for his inappropriate sense of humor…wouldn't it?

After what appeared to be a very long time, Garshaw's posture relaxed and she nodded to him, saying, "Lantash, it is good to see you, as well. I must assume, since no one saw a need to tell me of this circumstance, that this is the reason I have been brought here today."

As no one seemed to know what to say, Daniel glanced around and seeing that everyone had finished eating, he suggested, his voice and manner mild, "Why don't we remove to the other room? There's comfortable seating there, and I'm sure that Master Garshaw and Yosuf would rather be comfortable, while we explain the situation in which we find ourselves."

"I think that's a great idea, Daniel," Jacob jumped in and answered him. "Per'sus why don't you, Malek, and Anise, take Garshaw in and get her settled, while we get some drinks for everyone. We'll be right in, and then we can begin to explain this rather, ah, unusual situation."

Per'sus silently sighed, before replying, "An excellent suggestion, Daniel, Jacob. We will await you there." As he led the way into the other room, Garshaw turned on her heal and followed, although it was obvious that she was not happy. _"Perhaps, Mer Cor, we should be thankful that Lantash did not die, as we were told. I cannot believe you are actually angry because he survived." _

Garshaw sighed. _"No, of course, I am not angry that he survived. I am, however, angry that I was not told that he survived, and that they have allowed the Tok'Ra to mourn one who is not gone from us." _

"_If you but stop being angry at Per'sus and Selmak, you will begin to see that something more is going on here. There is no reason for them to keep this information from the Tok'Ra that is true, unless something else is behind their secrecy." _

Garshaw paused for a moment, as she thought about Yosuf's comments. _"You could very well be correct. I truly hope so, for if not, I will never trust either of them again." _

Per'sus led her to a seat on the sofa, leaving room for Selmak and Jacob to sit there if they so desired. He had noticed, just as General Hammond had. No wonder Selmak was so relieved that they were informing Garshaw and Yosuf.

Daniel, Sam, and Jacob brought in trays with drinks and Daniel sat down next to Sam, pulling her firmly to his side. If Garshaw got nasty, he wanted to be there for his mates.

Finally, Garshaw turned to Per'sus. "Why have the Tok'Ra been led to believe that Lantash is deceased along with Martouf? Many are mourning him, as well as Martouf. You are very much aware of how well liked they both were, are…why, Per'sus? Why have you hidden this from all of us?" There was bewilderment as well as anger in her voice. She stared at him as she awaited his response.

Sam's eyes glowed but Per'sus stopped Lantash from answering. It was his decision and he would take the fallout from it. "We have told only the President of this country, those Tok'Ra you see here, one other of Samantha and Daniel's team members, General Hammond, and the president's liaison, Major Davis. Daniel, Teal'c, and Samantha's doctor knew simply because it was Daniel and Teal'c that protected her from anyone knowing what occurred, and her doctor because it was imperative that she be aware that Samantha was now host to Lantash. Jacob and Selmak are her fathers, and she needed them, therefore, they, too have this knowledge. Had the President and I not determined between us that there should be other highly placed people that were aware of the situation, I would not now be informing you or Ma'ashat. What is happening here, cannot leave this place. No one within or without the Tok'Ra, other than us, can _ever_ know what occurs here."

Garshaw was completely without words, something she was beginning to believe was becoming a permanent condition for her. _Ever? Never would Lantash be back amongst them or known to them again? What could possibly have happened to cause them to decide something so drastic? _ Thoughts finally made their way into words, "What exactly has happened that we will never again see Lantash amongst us? Why is he to be incarcerated here on the Tau'ri world?"

Per'sus smiled slightly, as he shook his head. "I apologize; my wording has led to a false assumption. Lantash will return to us in due time, Garshaw. We expect it to happen within the next year and a half in Earth time. However, he will not be coming back as he is now. Daniel Jackson will become Lantash's host this weekend, as it is becoming too risky for him to remain within…his mate."

She looked at the two of them as they sat, with Daniel's arm around them. Finally realizing that something quite extraordinary was happening here, she remained quietly waiting for Per'sus to continue.

"Garshaw, Yosuf, Samantha Carter is pregnant…with Lantash and Martouf's child. That information we will never divulge beyond those who already know of it. I am sure if you give it a little thought you will realize why."

"I…see…that this information cannot ever come out into the open, however, I fail to see why Lantash and his survival must remain hidden."

"Because Daniel, Lantash, and Samantha will have another child after this one, well, these two actually, are born, and it can never been known, since Samantha once hosted Jolinar, that Lantash was anywhere near Dr. Jackson when she became pregnant. There will be no whisper of any of these children being harcesis. Dr. Jackson and Samantha Carter will marry soon, and they will raise these children as Daniel's. One of them actually is his, but the other is Martouf's son. After Samantha's second pregnancy is well along, Daniel will, in a very open and well-announced way, be known to blend with Lantash, so that he and Samantha can be together as mates."

Per'sus paused and took a sip of his drink before he continued, "The reason for this meeting is two-fold. One is to come up with our story for why we kept Lantash's survival secret. The other is to assist in Lantash's joining with Daniel. The second one is why we asked you to take at a minimum three days, as Lantash and Daniel will remain in a sleep state for at least twenty-four hours. One complete Earth day, possibly more, due to the emotional turmoil they must both live through once again, as well as the trauma that Lantash may have due to changing hosts again so soon. Samantha will be cared for by Malek."

Garshaw nodded, and then commented, "I can understand the time for the blending of Daniel and Lantash. I still do not understand why we are hiding Lantash. The remainder of the Tok'Ra will wonder the same when he becomes Dr. Jackson's mate. How are you going to explain it, and why are you even keeping his survival a secret?"

"For now, the story is that Anise found Lantash was alive, but barely. Because everyone already thought him dead, and because it was felt that he probably would not survive, we told no one of his survival. Anise felt that the best chance for him to remain alive was to place him into a healing stasis, and see if we could help him to heal. We informed Samantha of his survival, once we were sure he would survive, since she was devastated by their deaths. When Dr. Jackson became aware of his survival, he indicated that if we would wait, until he and Samantha had their children, he wished to blend with him, so that he and Samantha could be together. Because of the circumstances, the fact that she killed them to save her president and me, as well as stop them from blowing themselves up, it was decided that if Lantash wished to wait for Daniel and thus Samantha, he would be allowed to do so. He did." Per'sus sighed. "That explains why he remained unblended for so long. It does not explain why we kept the information from the remainder of the Tok'Ra."

"We are not sure why we feel that we should not allow his survival to be known, but it is a feeling that we all have, even the Tau'ri's President. At first, it was to be temporary, until Lantash and Samantha recovered some from Martouf's death. Then Lantash found her pregnancy, and we realized that we _could not_ make it known. Although a few people know that Martouf and Lantash spent the weekend prior to the summit with Samantha, they do not know that it was anything more than a friendly visit with Dr. Jackson present. We plan to keep it that way. For the other, we must all put our minds together and come up with a reason for keeping him hidden."

"_Lantash, you must tell them, now." _

"_Yes, my love, I agree." _ Lantash came fore and seeing Sam's eyes glow, they all looked at him. "It will not be necessary to fabricate a reason for my remaining hidden, Per'sus." His voice grim, he continued, "There already is one."

He turned to Anise, "I apologize for not telling you this earlier, Anise, but I saw no reason for any of you to know before the meeting. It would only have alarmed and worried you, thereby disrupting your sleep. I did not believe that was necessary. You might as well have one good night's sleep."

"What do you mean, Lantash?" Per'sus was very alert, as he felt that he was not going to like what Lantash was about to tell them.

Lantash sighed. He really did not want to tell them this, but they needed to know. They must catch whoever it was and, if they did not know, they could lay no plans to attempt to do so. "I know why Anise did not test Martouf and I, Per'sus, and it is the reason that no one must know that I survived. You see, she did not test us because we were not off the base from before the date of the summit was set, until the weekend we spent with Samantha. I left only twice, both times to other bases. We were on no missions, we collected no supplies, in fact, we were not anywhere that we could be turned into a za'tarc. Why would she test us when we had been nowhere?"

As the implications settled into their minds, no one moved, they almost did not breathe. Anise stared at Lantash. Finally, she nodded, and said, very slowly, "Yes, that is true. That is why I have felt so uneasy every time I thought about why I did not test you. It made no sense. What you are saying is the only reason I would not have done so. Why I did not realize that before, I do not know." She closed her eyes.

Sam turned worried eyes to Daniel. None of them were saying anything, and they all looked as if they were in shock, an odd thing to see in a Tok'Ra. He shook his head slightly, and it was easy to read his face. Let them have a few minutes to come to terms with what Lantash's statement meant.

Finally, Garshaw took a deep breath. "Another spy. We have another spy."

Lantash came fore again, saying, "I am afraid so, Garshaw. I am also of the opinion that, if he or she knew that I survived, they would, in all probability, attempt to kill me." He paused before concluding, "You see, I believe that it is possible that I may eventually remember how it was done…and who did it. They may or may not know that eventually the true memories begin to surface. I am having some unsettling dreams that, at least for now, make no sense to me. That has made me wonder if the memories are trying to reassert themselves. I do not believe they know that this will happen, however, I see no reason to take that chance. It would be putting Daniel's life at risk, as well as mine. I would return if it was only myself; however, I cannot do that and defend myself without a host, and I will not put another one in jeopardy over this. I have lost one mate of my heart, and I will not lose my Daniel to this madman."

"No one can expect that of you or Dr. Jackson, when it is not necessary, Lantash. We will find him or her and, in the meantime, you will remain away from the tunnels, until we catch them. If you believe that you may remember something eventually, that is more reason to keep you out of harm's way. If you find out which System Lord they are working with so that we know who is behind this, then we can take care of him, as well."

Lantash nodded. "Yes, and as I indicated, I am hopeful that I will remember." He paused, and it was obvious that he was listening. Turning outward once again, he told them, "It is very possible that it was not done on Garshaw's base, but at one of the others. It is also possible that it is one of any number of people who have traveled between the bases. That is assuming we have a traitor in our midst. However, Samantha has reminded me of something she thought of not long ago. It is also possible that it is not a traitor in a true sense of the word. It is possible, that a System Lord programmed one of our people to program whoever would be going to the summit. They would not program them to dispose of themselves afterwards as that would attract attention, and there would be no reason to do so, anyway. That in itself leads us to believe that they are unaware that eventually the true memories begin to attempt to surface. As for why they would do it in this way," he shrugged, "No one would suspect one of our own of turning a fellow Tok'Ra into a za'tarc. At any rate, those are our theories. It could be any one of them, but it _was_ done on one of our bases, of that I am very sure."

The Tok'Ra were silent as they took in the ramifications of what Lantash disclosed to them. Sam came fore and told them softly, "Lantash is very upset about this. He's been worrying that it's another traitor; however, the more we thought about it, the more we've come to believe that it very well could be the last theory. If so, finding that person is imperative in case they programmed him, or her, to do any other damage. The other thing we would suggest, is that everyone be tested as soon as they return from _any_ off base activity, and anyone coming onto the base should be escorted, and kept under surveillance, by at least two people at all times while they are on the base. Those are the only things we can think to do at this time. Since it could be someone from any of the bases, you might want to put the same rules into effect on all of the bases. That way, no one base will stand out. Eventually, you will find the person who did it. We hope that they aren't aware of doing it. Like all of the others that were turned into za'tarcs, they will have no more idea of what happened than any of the others did, which would make sense."

She turned more toward Garshaw and Yosuf, as she went into more detail about her situation. "I am five weeks pregnant thanks to Lantash's efforts to make it seemingly impossible for these children to be Martouf's and his. By causing my pregnancy by Daniel, he has masked the DNA of our son. They will be born as twins, both fathered by Daniel. Again, thanks to Lantash's intervention they will be born a month or more earlier than they would have been. He attempted and succeeded in encouraging faster development in both. Those two things will protect all of us from any speculation from anyone who knows that they spent the weekend with me." She paused, taking a deep steadying breath, before adding, "Lantash has also checked our son's genetic make-up. Although he will have some of Martouf's features, by the time he is old enough for it to become apparent, he will not look enough like Martouf to give us away in that manner. As much…" She stopped and took another deep breath. Then clearing her throat, she continued, "As much as I would have loved to have him look like Martouf, I can't but be glad that the resemblance will not be obvious. Martouf and Daniel have similar coloring, so, it should be quite easy for Daniel to claim paternity."

Pausing once again to calm herself, with Lantash's help, she announced their other decision, "Daniel, Lantash, and I have decided that I will become pregnant within two months of their birth. Once I am obviously pregnant, then Daniel will blend with Lantash. Lantash believes that the accelerated growth of these babies will continue for about two more weeks, so in two weeks' time, I will be nine weeks pregnant. That leaves seven months to go. Two months later puts us at nine, and since we will probably have twins again, I should begin to show by my fifth month. That puts us up to fourteen months; therefore, in less than a year and a half, you will be able to announce Lantash's survival and his and Daniel's blending."

She paused and Daniel took over. "I don't know if any of you have considered this, but I will set off every Tok'Ra's symbiote sensor after Lantash and I blend, just as Sam has always done since she and Jolinar blended. Malek, Devlin, Lantash, Sam, and I have given this problem some thought, since we don't plan to avoid the tunnels. We want our children to grow up knowing both cultures from the time they are born. You all need to think about our plan to see if there are any flaws that would trip us up."

Waiting for their nods of agreement, he began to explain, "First off, Malek was sent for, and then Anise and Per'sus "_decided"_ they wished to learn more about their newest allies. As an excuse we know that is very thin, but that is good as it will work in well with our cover story. It will soon come out, that we sent for Malek because we suspected he would know a rather obscure dialect we found. He did and was fairly certain he understood it but suggested that we call Anise and Per'sus in, just to double check and make sure we were correct in our deductions. After we all went over the information again, it was determined that Malek, and SG-1 would go to Egypt before someone made a mistake and opened the stasis jar they found on the dig where the unusual dialect was found." He grimaced. "We went, and the government, ah, acquired the stasis jar. Unfortunately, on the return trip, an accident caused me to become host to said System Lord. We escaped and after a rather lengthy chase and battle here in the immediate area around the base, we were finally caught, but the Goa'uld was dying and it released some of the poison into my system, but evidently not all of it because I didn't die right away. Janet, um, that's Dr. Fraiser, Malek, Anise, Per'sus, and Sam, came up with what they hoped was an antidote."

"It worked, sort of. I was very ill for quite a while, but the antidote, while not working well, did work somewhat, and I survived. So, now I have naquadah in my blood, just as Sam does. That's our story…unless someone else has some other ideas. This also gives us a reason for Malek's frequent visits. He, Janet, and Anise, if she wishes to visit with Lantash, as well, believe that they can perfect the antidote, so they are working on it. He and Anise, if she wants to, are working on translating the obscure dialect we found when we found the System Lord. This should get us through for a while as an explanation for the frequent visits. We are hopeful that some other reason will come to mind or we will catch the person or persons responsible, before those excuses become unbelievable."

He paused again to see if anyone had any comments, before he gave his opinion of the reason for hiding Lantash. "As for the reason why you hid him, I'm not sure using the truth would be a good idea, if you haven't caught the perpetrator. If you have, then it would be fine, of course. Anyway, let's assume you haven't. We would be better coming up with something else. Perhaps you all feared that if the System Lord that programmed them found out he was alive, he would make another attempt to kill him, in case his lost memories returned. That is basically the truth, but the fact that their turning took place on a base would be left out of the explanation. I'm afraid that telling everyone that it was done on base could cause a lot of turmoil, as everyone would suspect everyone else. That couldn't be a good thing. Once the person or persons are caught, then the entire truth, except for the information about Martouf and Lantash's son, can come out in the open."

"That seems quite logical and I see no reason that it would not work. However, there will be those who wonder why you were so devastated by Martouf and Lantash's death, yet married Dr. Jackson almost immediately," Garshaw pointed out one flaw in their story.

"Since it is true that I love all three of them, I think that will suffice. I loved all of them. It is possible that I didn't realize how I really felt about them, _until_ they died. Only then did I realize that I loved them; that it was _not_ just Jolinar's memories. Since I was dating and realizing that I also loved Daniel, after Martouf and Lantash were taken so suddenly, we decided that we shouldn't wait to be together. We shouldn't waste whatever time we might have together. In addition, when we had the choice, we chose to bring Lantash and our love into our marriage. That is all anyone needs to know. Anything else is none of their business."

Lantash came forward, adding, "I agree with Samantha. Our private lives are no one's business. They may think whatever they wish to think. As long as they do not discover that one of Daniel's children is really Martouf's and mine, or that our second set of children are Daniel's and mine, I really do not care, and neither do Daniel or Samantha."

Malek cleared his throat, before saying, "I agree, Lantash, and I also believe that you and Samantha have some very valid thoughts on this entire thing. Now all we need to figure out is how to find out who did this. I believe that should take top priority. Since they did it to you and Martouf, there is a significant, perceptible risk that they could do it to any one of us. That makes each of us a potential threat to every other Tok'Ra. We cannot allow this peril to remain as a menace to us."

Looking around at their faces, he knew that they all agreed with him. They must address and solve this as soon as they possibly could. They could not afford simply to hope it did not happen again. They also had to perfect their plan to cover Daniel's acquisition of naquadah in his blood. He was sure they would, but it might take a while and some thinking. They could do it though…they had no choice. No choice at all. His thoughts consumed his attention.

Hearing Garshaw draw a deep breath, Malek returned from his own thoughts to the present conversation. She returned to the question of the Goa'uld poisoning Daniel. "I believe that your plans will work quite well, Dr. Jackson, except for one problem. A Goa'uld would not release only part of the poison; generally, it does not work in that way. While we can sometimes stop it, as Jolinar did for Major Carter, quite often we do not succeed in doing so. I believe we need to come up with a better scenario for that portion of your plan."

Daniel nodded, as he told her, "Yes, I wondered about that. It seemed like that could well be the weak link in the story." Obviously thinking deeply, as he stared at nothing in particular, he finally asked, "How fast does the poison work?"

Selmak answered, "Very quickly, Daniel. I thought of that flaw, too, but hoped we could come up with something else by the time we actually needed it."

"How quickly is "very quickly", Selmak?" Daniel wanted the particulars on this, as it was a very important part of their cover story.

"It depends on the person that receives it. It can take anywhere from minutes up to a day."

Sam was frowning as she, too, stared across the room at nothing in particular. "All right, then, let's suppose that the Goa'uld was loose for a few days, before we managed to catch him. Let's say we thought this through. Malek and Anise both felt confident that, once we caught him, they could remove him with the medical equipment we had here, even though it would be difficult. However, because he would fight them, chances were very good that without their own equipment, made specifically for the removal of symbiotes, he would die during the extraction, which would leave Daniel vulnerable to the symbiote poison. It was pretty much a given that he would release it as he died. Therefore, we decided that was the major threat to Daniel."

"Since we didn't feel we could send for the equipment or the healers, we were sure we knew this was the scenario we should expect to see occur. All of this led us to the conclusion that we should have an antidote ready to use, by the time we caught him. Therefore, it was determined that zats and shock grenades were the weapons of choice for catching him. We caught him; it happened pretty much as we expected it to, and he managed to release the poison. Our antidote, while not perfected, was, in the end, good enough to keep Daniel from dying. If we wish to embroider our story, we can say that there were times when we thought it wasn't working, however, it did eventually overcome the poison, even though Daniel was very ill, for quite a long time. Still, it proved we were going in the right direction with it, since it did work, just not very well. Is that any better?"

They all sat quietly as they each ran the scenario through their minds. As each of them came to a conclusion, they turned to the two scientists other than Sam. It would after all, be their decision, as they knew much more about it than they did. Finally, Anise began to nod her head, before looking up from staring at the coffee table, and looking at each of them. "I believe that explanation will work very well. In fact, it will also explain why, since Samantha also has a naquadah signature, that Daniel's is so much stronger. The Goa'uld released more chemicals into Daniel's system; therefore, with more naquadah released into his blood stream, naturally, his "signature" would be stronger. Yes, I think it will work quite well to explain Daniel suddenly setting off everyone's senses."

She paused for a very brief moment before continuing, "However, I do believe that both Malek and I should plan to remain for a rather longer time span than we originally planned. I could probably return sooner, perhaps once we know that Daniel will survive, and Samantha and Dr. Fraiser are capable of working on perfecting it with only Malek's help. Since he has Zarest to take over for him, but I have no one that I feel I can trust to work alone on the za'tarc programming, it would not seem odd, if I returned before he did. Furthermore, it is true; I do not feel comfortable having anyone else working on it without me there to oversee it." She chewed on her bottom lip, as she thought about being away for a longer period; however, she could see no other recourse. "Does anyone have other ideas that would perhaps help to smooth my way into staying longer?"

"The stasis chamber can be locked, can it not, Anise?" Per'sus asked quietly.

"Yes, and I have the only key." She brightened, as she told them, "I did, in fact, lock it before I left, and told those working with me on—on…Martouf, it was not to be disturbed in any way." She turned to Per'sus, asking, "Do you believe that will be enough of a deterrent, Per'sus?"

He shook his head slowly, stating, "Not if someone truly wished to sabotage your work on this, Anise." He frowned for a short time, and then told them, "Perhaps, as Martouf's only surviving relative, even if only an honorable one, I will decide I wish you to work on him on my base, instead of on Garshaw's. In fact, I may not even mention the personal aspect. It would seem too out of character and raise suspicions. Of course, moving him to my base with no explanation will do the same." He sighed and lapsed back into thought.

Daniel returned to the conversation from his "thinking" place to say, "Perhaps, you could give a slightly different excuse that would both satisfy the curiosity and yet not make you completely out of character." He cleared his throat, and told him, "Since you knew Martouf's family and were obviously close to them, couldn't you simply say that…well, that Martouf's father was a very dear friend of yours? Then tell people that because Martouf has no living relative to do it for him, you have decided to take him to your base, while Anise is on this classified mission with the Tau'ri, to perform whatever rites his father or family would wished completed for him? No one needs to know what they are, or if you ever do them, since it will be completely private. Would that work?"

Thinking it over, Per'sus agreed, "I believe that will work, Daniel. Anise can give me the key, which will prove I have her permission to move him. Once he is on my base I will set my personal guard on the stasis chamber for the entire time Anise is gone."

He turned to Anise, saying, "Will that be acceptable, Anise? Would it allow you to remain and feel better about the situation?" He frowned then, asking her, "Are you not concerned about leaving him now, though?"

Anise shook her head, telling him, "Gava has been helping me. I told her that I was concerned that someone would bother my work, while I was gone. She offered to keep the stasis chamber with her all the time, except when she ate and Markesh will stay with it at those times when she must be away from it. I also asked Arwanna to help her, as I trust her implicitly. I think we all agree that Arwanna, Daimesh, Gava, and Markesh are all above reproach. Unfortunately, Gava and Markesh must return to Malek's base, and they will be leaving the day after I was due to return. That leaves Arwanna alone with only Daimesh to help her guard him."

Per'sus nodded his understanding. "Write to Arwanna explaining that I wish to take Martouf and perform his burial rites, as he has no remaining family. You may tell her that as a friend of his father's, I feel I should do so. That should stop any gossip surrounding moving him to my base. I can say that the rites take several days, if I must, and then I will simply keep him until you return, whenever that may be. Should anyone ask why you and Malek are both still on the Tau'ri world, it is a simple matter to explain that it is, according to the Tau'ri, what they call a "classified mission", and no details can be released other than that they are on a joint mission with the Tau'ri soldiers of the SGC. Which," he grinned suddenly, "is perfectly true."

They all agreed to that, and Jacob turned to Per'sus, saying, "If there isn't anything else, we should begin to prepare for the transfer. What do you think?"

"I believe that takes care of the matters we needed to work out, at least for now. Any problems that come up, we will simply have to deal with as they appear. So, unless anyone else has anything they wish to add, I agree with Jacob and we should begin our preparations for the exchange."

As everyone nodded their agreement, Sam and Daniel looked at one another. This was it. It was time. There would be no reprieve.

TBC


	21. Parting Promises Ch 20 ABO

_**Chapter Twenty Summary: **After they finish their discussions on how they will explain the different events that were going to occur, they begin to make preparations for the exchange of Lantash to Daniel. Garshaw has come to realize how very much depends on complete silence and is no longer upset that no one told them, knowing that each person that knows is one more chance that the information could somehow be made known. Malek steps into his role as Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek._

_**Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek** - Heart's Tear-Mate, the One who shared your Deepest Grief and suffered it with You. A strongly bonded mate, brought together by shared grief. Rarely a Lover, however they share a very Deep Friendship from that time onward._

_**Mer Mae'tek Kea – **My Cherished One_

_**Mer Ani'mek – **My Soul_

_**Mer Cor – **My Heart_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Parting Promises**_

* * *

Daniel turned to them saying, "I'm going to go take a quick shower and change into some sweats. I shouldn't be long." He turned to Sam, kissed her lightly, and asked, "Is there anything you want to do, Sam?"

"Yes, I'm going to go shower and change into sweats, too, Daniel. I want to be comfortable for this, as much as you do. I talked to Janet earlier, and she won't be able to come until tomorrow, as she has no one to watch Cassie. Her normal sitters are busy, so…I guess it's just me and Malek." She gave him a slight smile. "We'll be okay, so don't worry about it. In fact, I'm kind of glad that Janet can't come until tomorrow. If it goes badly, I'd rather she wasn't here, if I…if Malek…if he has to…well, I'd just rather there be as few people around me as possible, that's all."

Daniel nodded and continued to urge her toward the stairs. Once they were alone, he turned to her and took her in his arms, burying his face in her hair. His voice a little shaky, he told her, "Sam, if you have to, you do. Please don't worry about it. If it happens, it happens, and neither Lantash nor I will ever hold that against you. I promise, and I am sure that Lantash has told you the same."

Taking a deep breath, he murmured, "As long as you are waiting for us, Sam, I don't care. I think it's time that both of us stopped worrying about what _might_ happen and how the other will react. You need to stop worrying about me and my reactions. You need to stop worrying about Lantash and his reactions. We will be fine, and his reactions won't be anything to worry about, I promise you. Think about yourself. Think about how much you mean to us. Think about Lantash and me at last being able to love you together. Think about anything you want to think about, but don't worry over things like that. We couldn't bear to lose you, Sam, so you take care of you, and Lantash and I will take care of us, okay?"

Her smile was a little tremulous, but Lantash was holding her and soothing her, so she was able to tell him, "I think you have the right idea, Daniel. We have to go forward from here. There's no turning back. Do overs are only good in games. Real life doesn't work that way. I love you, and I'll be waiting for both of you. I promise."

Shaking off her sadness, she asked briskly, "Which shower do you want? I can use either."

"I'll take the other one. I have what I need already in there, and I know that you don't, so how does that sound to you?"

"Practical. Let's get it done. See you shortly. I love you, Daniel." Sam turned and walked into the bathroom. Soon, she was in the shower, as was Daniel. It was almost time for the next step. One more step on the road they were traversing. One more piece in place. One more time to feel her heart rip in two. She sighed. Almost time.

* * *

Jacob paced around the room. "Where do you think we should do this? Any ideas? They have a pullout in the den, and then two guest rooms and their own bedroom upstairs. Any suggestions?"

"Let us see if they have a preference, Jacob," Malek answered him. "If they do not, then I would suggest…" his voice trailed off, as he ruminated on the possible consequences to each of them.

Jacob snorted. "Yeah. Same problem here. Do we put Daniel and Lantash in a guest room, since they won't know where they are, for the most part, anyway, and let you and Sam have their bedroom, so she'll be in a familiar place where they've all been together? On the other hand, will being in their bed make it worse for her, whereas Daniel and Lantash won't care where they are?"

They all frowned as they thought over his questions. "I believe that Malek is correct, and we must allow them to choose where they wish to be, Jacob," Yosuf's softer voice broke into his continued pacing. "There is no point in us worrying over something about which they may have very firm feelings. If they cannot decide, then we will make the decision for them. For now, let us leave it lie as it is."

"I agree, Jacob. There truly is no point in attempting to make a decision that we may not need to make," Anise, sounded somewhat softer than normal, and it surprised him enough he stopped pacing.

Sighing deeply, he moved to sit back down next to Garshaw and Yosuf. "Yeah, I guess you're all right. We could make plans only to find out they have their own."

Selmak came fore, allowing Jacob some time to become calmer. He would need to have all of his emotions under control, when they began working on Daniel and Lantash. "Anise, what are your thoughts on what Lantash told us? Do you agree completely that you did not test him because he was safely on the base? Do you have any doubts about it at all?"

Anise shook her head, stating firmly, "No, Selmak, I have no doubts at all. In fact, as soon as he said it, I knew he was correct, as I mentioned at the time. There was no point in testing Martouf and Lantash. They were on no missions after the decision to hold the Tau'ri-Tok'Ra summit. They were very much involved in writing up the treaty, so they were given no other missions after that."

Selmak nodded, accepting her statements. "Then we must begin to investigate everyone. Including ourselves," his grimace told the others how he felt about that, but he was correct. Even Per'sus and the council members would need to be checked.

Garshaw gasped as she truly gave his statement thought, and she immediately asked them, "What if it is one of us? We could kill Lantash during his changeover with Dr. Jackson."

Selmak nodded, telling her, "Then we will just have to be sure that there are always at least two of us monitoring what is occurring, not only in Daniel, and Lantash, but in each other as well."

"I agree, Selmak," Malek gave his approval, then told them, "I do not see that Samantha would be in danger if it is me. I have no reason to kill her…unless I believe that she has his memories and thus may remember as much as he will."

Anise shook her head. "You were all checked before the summit, since you were all exposed to the possibility of tampering. Only Lantash and Martouf were not, we assumed, in any danger of being turned. It is an expensive lesson to learn."

Garshaw agreed, "That is true and, since everyone believes him dead, there would be no reason to program any of us to kill either of them." She nodded decisively, "Yes, I think we are all safe, however, I also believe that it would be better to have two people with Daniel and Lantash. I imagine you planned to have two with them, for the most part, anyway, so we will simply make sure there are _always_ two of us with them." They all fell into their own thoughts, as they awaited the return of Daniel and Sam.

* * *

Sam stepped out of the shower, her thoughts almost blessedly blank. She would be very happy, if only she could keep the numbness that seemed to have taken over her mind. She could feel Lantash as he brought himself out of his dormant state, a state he spent more and more time in as their parting drew closer. The more rested he was, the stronger he would be; it was something that was very important to all three of them. So much would depend on his physical condition after leaving her, she knew. If there was not enough tissue rebuilt, he would be going with almost no protection and it would be very painful. Suddenly, the numbness she was feeling left, and her heart felt every pain and tear that she was facing. She found herself desperately hoping he was correct in his calculations. Maybe they should wait until the very last minute for him to move to Daniel. It would give him that much more time to build new tissue.

"_No, Mer Cor, that is not a good idea, as you are well aware. We must make the exchange this weekend. It is time, Samantha. I must…part from you." _

Sam's heart tore a little more, as she heard the catch in his voice, as he tried to calm and reassure her. Her own voice little more than a whisper, she answered him, _"I know. It's just that…" _She tried again, _"I knew it would be—difficult, Lantash, but I don't believe you can ever be ready for this type of pain. No matter how long you prepare for it, when it comes, it is almost more than you can bear." _

"_I know, my love, I know. Please, my Samantha, do not cry; you are breaking my heart. When Daniel returns, he will be very concerned about you. Please, Samantha, do not mourn so, for I do not know what to do for you," _The almost frantic tone to Lantash's voice worked its way into Sam's consciousness, and she pulled herself up abruptly. She was wallowing in her own selfish needs instead of thinking about Lantash and Daniel.

"_I'm sorry, Lantash; I'll be all right. I think my hormones got the best of me for a minute or two, that's all,"_ Sam responded as lightly as she could, although they both knew that hormones had nothing to do with her grief. They could pretend they did, though, and it would help both of them to get through this.

Standing quickly, she made her way to the closet she now shared with Daniel. Thank goodness, it was quite large and Daniel, in the manner of many men, did not have enough clothes to fill even half of it. _"I need to get dressed, and then I should go see if Daniel is all right. Normally, he doesn't take this long to shower. He's often finished before me." _

"_I imagine he is shaving, Samantha. We may be unconscious for a day or more, and he will believe he needs to do so. I doubt he realizes I will stop that from happening, if he wishes me to, and so, it is not now necessary." _

Sam decided to try to use a little teasing and perhaps lighten their moods. Straightening, she moaned, _"I knew that there was another reason I was in no hurry for you to leave. Now, I'll have to start shaving my legs again. Drat. I don't even want to think about it."_

Lantash caressed her softly, and gave a small laugh. _"Of course, I understand, my love. After all, that is the thing you loved about me the most. I am so sorry that you must begin to do so again." _

"_It's all right. I'm sure I'll get used to it." _She was startled when Lantash took over and returned to one of the sweats that she had passed by without a glance.

"_Wear this one, Samantha. It matches the color of your eyes perfectly. It is quite soft and you will be comfortable in it, I am sure. I will like picturing you in it and sharing the sight with Daniel." _

Sam took a better look at it. She bought it on a whim quite a while ago and never wore it, feeling it was more dressy than practical, but she loved the color. She remembered it as being, not only comfortable, but also very soft and almost caressing on her skin. Lantash was right. This was a perfect time to wear it. _"Okay. I have no reason not to."_ She took it from its hanger and proceeded to dress. A soft blue camisole top under the soft, light jacket-like top and it was finished. She checked it out in the mirror and felt Lantash's male approval coming through very strongly. He was allowing her to feel his sexual need of her. It eased her heart a little more. This was the right thing to do. They belonged together as a bonded pair, not Lifemates. She smiled into the mirror and into their shared eyes. A small smile played along her lips.

"Sam? That looks great on you. I'm glad I managed to find these. I don't feel underdressed at least after seeing you."

Sam swung around to gaze at Daniel as he stood leaning against the doorframe. He looked extremely sexy in a pair of black sweats that were, like the sweats that she wore, not really for sweating in. These were lounging clothes. She walked to him and ran her hands and arms up his chest. They were almost as soft as her own were. "They look comfortable, Daniel. You look pretty, ah, hot, in them, and I don't mean temperature wise either."

"You don't look half bad yourself, Major. In fact, I'd have to second the hot statement. Who knew that sweats could be a turn on?"

She laughed gently and nipped him on the chin. "Evidentially, neither of us realized it that's for sure."

Daniel took a deep breath, before smiling at her, and then kissing her on the tip of her nose. Searching her eyes, his smile slipped, as he realized she'd cried, while he was showering. Making his voice as gentle as he could, he asked, somewhat haltingly, "Sam—are you—all right?"

The frown in his eyes caused her to force another smile to her lips, even though it never reached her eyes. Answering as calmly as she could, she told him, "I'm as well as I can be at this point, Daniel. My hormones got the better of me for a little while, but I'm better now. Please, Daniel, don't worry so much about me and how I am. Worry about yourself and Lantash. You're the ones that are facing the most traumas." Holding up her hand, as he started to speak, she told him firmly, "Yes, Daniel, the two of you _are_ going to have the most traumas. Yes, I'll have emotional trauma, too. Yes, it will be a lot of pain. Nevertheless, Malek will help me to live through that, and I'm quite sure that he'll do a very good job of keeping me completely grounded. He'll help me to mourn, and he will help me to start to put the pieces back together."

"You and Lantash, on the other hand, will have no one, except for one another, and not only will you both go through some devastating emotions, there will be physical effects along with all of that deep emotion. We both know that it's much sooner than is suggested between blendings. Yes, it can be done, and yes, it will be done, but it could have some very nasty physical ramifications, at least, until they can help him to control and mitigate it. You will no doubt be sharing that pain with him, Daniel. He won't be able to shield you from all of it, and do everything else he should be doing. In my book, that makes the trauma to the two of you two-fold. All of the emotions this will release will rock you, and you could possibly have this physical side to live through, as well. Therefore, you and Lantash are facing the most traumas. So…stop worrying about me, and prepare yourselves for what you will face together. Okay? Please?" Sam pleaded softly with him, knowing that Lantash was listening as well, and that he, too, would see the sense of what she was saying to them.

Reaching out, Daniel gently brushed her hair from her forehead, saying, "All right, Sam. I know you're right. I know that you'll have Malek, and then later, perhaps Janet, as well. I've been trying to prepare for this, but I don't think it's something that you _can_ prepare yourself for, no matter how hard you try. Nevertheless, I _can_ take some of your stress away by promising that both of us will do everything we can to help one another. Will that do? Will that help you to feel less worry for us? Because we will be quite well, Sam. I promise we'll come back to you, completely blended and ready to love you. Okay?"

"Yes. Yes, my love, yes that will be a tremendous help to me." She took a shaky breath, and then asked him, "I'm changing the subject, but—how do you want to do this? Where do you want to be when we do it?"

Daniel frowned as he gave this some thought. It wasn't something they thought about before now. "Would you feel better in our bed, Sam? Afterwards, I mean? Lantash and I probably won't be very much aware of where we are. If I understand what he is going to attempt to do, it will be as if we are in a cocoon in a place that is just the two of us, as we assimilate and blend. Until he brings us more toward consciousness, we won't know much about what is going on around us, although, he did tell me that if anyone says something important to us, we will know and respond correctly, so you don't have to worry that we'll be completely shut off and unable to respond to an emergency."

"_I am sorry, Samantha, I should have assured you of that myself,"_ Lantash sighed to her.

She shook her head, reassuring him, _"We've all had a great many things on our minds, Mer Cor, so don't worry about it, there was no harm done by forgetting." _

He caressed her gently, hugging her tightly, before acknowledging her statement, _"That is very true. I will not add guilt over it to the other emotions. I believe they will be enough to carry with us. Now, assure Daniel, as he is looking rather anxious that you have not yet answered him." _

"Sorry, Daniel. Lantash was feeling guilty for not telling me that before. He agreed that we've all had enough about which to worry. We don't need to add any more emotions than those with which we will already be dealing."

He nodded slightly, agreeing, "I believe you're right, Sam. However, that still doesn't answer the question. Do you feel you would do better in our bed or in a guest room? As I said, it really isn't going to be of concern to us."

Sam worried her bottom lip, as she contemplated the pros and cons of each place. As she ran through all of the options, she finally settled on one, and it must have made sense to Lantash as well, as he gave his opinion, _"I believe that is an excellent plan, my Samantha. I had not really given the where any thought, but you are correct. If we do it there, then you can be close to us during the day, and there is nothing to stop you from staying with us at night, if you can and would wish to, as it is a large bed. In fact, it will be much more convenient for everyone involved. I agree with you, so you should see if Daniel thinks it is a viable option." _

"_I will. I'm glad you think it will work best, too, Lantash. Thank you." _

She didn't lead into her decision gradually, but instead was very blunt with both where she wished to make the exchange, and why she felt it would be the best place to do it, "I want to do it in your office, Daniel. It's on the first floor. There's a bath and a half down there. The kitchen is down there, along with the family room and living room."

"I think it'll just be more convenient for everyone. Whoever isn't actually working with one of us will have access to the television, movies, games, or any other thing they want to do. If they're tired, they can go upstairs to bed. If I want to spend the night by your side, I can, as that bed is large enough. If you were upstairs, then everyone would have to run up and down the stairs, if they wanted to go do something, and this way they won't be constantly doing that. They'll already be down there. Then, too, if I find I can't sleep in our bed without you there, and I don't want to take the chance of disturbing the two of you, I can go into a guest room instead, and someone else can take our bedroom…if that happens. I don't think it will. I think I'll find your scent on the pillow very soothing and comforting. Anyway, that's my reasoning on it, so, unless you have some objection, that's what I would like to do."

"I have no problem with your decision, Sam. It's practical. It will also give you some privacy for you and Malek should you need it." He pressed his fingers to her lips to stop her words. "I know, it probably won't be needed, however, I really do believe that if you cry, knowing you, you won't want to do it with an audience. Therefore, I like the arrangement. Is Lantash agreeable?"

Sam nodded, saying, "Yes. He agrees with both of our reasons." Dragging in a deep breath, and then letting it back out, she told him, "Let's do this. I'm ready to get it over with, so that we can all be together, as we want—and need—to be. It's time for Lantash and I to part; for Lantash to leave me as my Lifemate and become yours. It's time for us all to be together as lovers. I want that and so do the two of you. So, let's make our wants and needs a reality, not a wish."

Daniel took her in his arms and held her for a few moments. Finally releasing her, he nodded his signature definitive nod, saying, "I agree completely, Sam of My Heart. Let's go."

They walked down the stairs and into the family room, where everyone was still sitting and discussing Lantash's startling…and unwelcome…disclosure. "We're ready whenever you are. We want to do it down here, since that will make it easier on everyone involved," Daniel announced. "Anyone want to help me get the bed opened and set up?"

Jacob stood up. "I'll give you a hand, Daniel. It'll give me something to do."

"Thanks, dad, I appreciate you helping Daniel. I want to have some ginger ale and some more toast before we start. I don't think I want my stomach to get completely empty, since the nausea gets worse, when it is. I don't need that along with everything else right now."

"Go ahead, kiddo. I think there are enough of us here to handle making up a bed and anything else we feel we might need to do."

As she turned to leave the room, Sam called over her shoulder, "Extra blankets, sheets, pillows, and pillowcases are in the armoire in the little sitting room. I shouldn't be long."

"Take your time, Sam. We'll manage," Daniel assured her. Most of them headed for the two rooms, Daniel to get sheets, blankets, and pillows, Jacob and the others to open the bed up and make sure it was accessible from both sides.

Malek followed Sam into the kitchen. It was time to begin taking his place as her _Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek_. From this moment on, Samantha Carter would need his strength and caring. By the time this was finished, the two of them would be almost as close as bonded mates were. For a Tok'Ra, this bonding was deep and unshakable. They did not know how it worked; they only knew that, as he cared for her, the bond would form…and it would remain between them for the remainder of their lives. Because this was so, one did not choose a _Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek_ lightly. Of course, there were times when one had no choice; however, in an instance such as this, where it was a deliberate bonding, the Tok'Ra wishing to request the bond considered and weighed the choice carefully. Then they would discuss it with their mate, for their approval was paramount. Once they made a choice, they made their request, and received an answer.

This was a bond that the Tok'Ra took very seriously. Often pairs chose them at the same time they bonded. It was a precaution set in place before hand. Their lives were perilous and losing a mate was not uncommon. It was a practical step to take. One simply made sure that there was someone there for the mate in case the worse happened, and one of them did not return from a mission, were killed in an attack, or some other accident befell them, and a mate was left behind to mourn them.

Actually, the situation they were facing was a much rarer use of a _Cor's Trel'li Mae'tek._ In some ways, it was the same. Samantha would be reliving her loss of Martouf. The death of the mate and the mourning for them was the normal part of the bonding; however, she would also be mourning the loss of Lantash, not to death, but to a parting of their minds. It was a traumatic event, even without the added emotional pain of Martouf's loss. The main difference was that she would not be mourning that physical loss of Lantash as if he died, but she would be mourning the loss of his physical presence within her. It could be just as traumatic as losing both mates to death, however, that was also what made this different. Later, of course, Lantash's survival and blending with someone else would be a great gift to all of them. However, that was for later.

He knew that Lantash discussed it with her. He and Devlin, too, discussed it with her, but whether or not she truly realized how deep the bond would be, he did not know. Either way, he did not feel it was something about which to be overly concerned. It was not as if she would need his presence once the trauma passed. It was not like the longing that one felt for a lover. It would be a deep friendship and that, he felt confident, she would understand.

"Samantha, how do you feel?" Malek asked her quietly.

She popped the bread into the toaster and gathered the butter, sugar, and cinnamon, as she waited for it to toast. Looking over at him she smiled very slightly, before telling him, "I'm not really sure, Malek. Part of the time, I'm fine, and part of the time, I'm on the edge of refusing to allow him to leave me. I believe that the sooner we finish this, the better it will be for all of us. So, I guess I'm doing "as well as can be expected under the circumstances"."

Malek nodded, and after she took her toast from the toaster, he added his own. He, too, should probably eat something. There was no telling when they would eat again. "I expect you feel ambivalent about it. That would make sense."

"Yes, I suppose it does." She watched as he prepared his toast and then proceeded to wolf it down, as if he hadn't eaten in a week. "If you are very hungry, I'm sure we can wait, until we fix you something more substantial than toast, Malek."

He looked at her in surprise and then grinned, as he realized that even though he started eating well after she did, he had finished his food well before her. "I am used to eating quickly. I cannot remember, other than here, when the last time I sat at a table to eat was. I believe that when I return to the tunnels, I will make more of an effort to do so at least once a day. It is time I began to pay attention to things other than the base, as important as it is."

Sam smiled at him, and then her eyes glowed, as Lantash came fore, saying, "I am very glad to hear that, my friend. You have needed to realize that you have become too engrossed with it. It will be good to have you back amongst us upon occasion. I find I am looking forward to spending time on your base. In fact, I am considering your request that I become your second. I believe that I may very well accept the position, at least for the time that we spend in the tunnels. We will have to find someone that can fill in for me when we are on Earth; however, I am sure that between us we can find someone. I do not believe the position has stayed with Zarest because you could not find anyone else, but because you did not wish to give it to someone else, as long as you felt there was a chance we would join you. As you see, you will now receive a reward for your patience. Samantha is very excited at the prospect."

Malek smiled at him. "I am happy to accept your offer, Lantash. You, Daniel, and Samantha will made excellent seconds. May I know why you have decided that now is the time to accept my offer?"

Lantash answered quietly, "Because I will no longer take long missions where the chances that I will return are not good. I now have a family complete with children. I will not leave them alone, if I can avoid it. I know our operatives leave their mates behind for months and even years at a time. I am already feeling guilt over that, however, I will not allow that to change my decision. I will have children to care for, to raise, and if at all possible, I will not leave them without a father. Since Daniel and I would both probably die, if it happened, I will no longer do it. Perhaps, once they are older, I will return to long missions, but not for quite some time to come." He sighed. "I am aware that there are instances where one of my "Goa'uld Personalities" will be needed; however, those missions are rarely long, and I will continue to take them. Of course, having a new host will be somewhat dangerous, as and until I become known again. Those roads we will tread when we reach them. I am also aware that it is very possible to die in an attack on our base, and while it is true that there _are_ attacks on our bases, still the odds of us meeting our death during a mission are much higher than those of dying on a base."

"I agree. I think it is a very wise decision. There is no need to feel guilt over it, Lantash. Those of us that function as base commanders, scientists, historians, and guards, not to mention many others who never go on missions, are also doing a job that must be done, if we wish to continue our fight. Per'sus wished to make you a base commander a long time ago, and he would have, if you would have accepted it. I am now glad that you did not, since it means that I will have you on my base. I will look forward to your arrival in a year or so. Believe me, I am sure that you are making the correct decision," He grinned at his friend, finishing, "especially since it works out so well for Devlin and me."

Lantash shook his head at his friend and smiled somewhat ruefully, "I will see you in a day or so Malek; we can discuss this further, then. It is still sometime into the future, as things stand now."

Malek nodded his agreement, as Sam returned, and added her thoughts to Lantash's, "I think it's a wonderful idea, Malek. I'm very glad that Lantash finally accepted your offer. I'm sorry you'll still have to wait, though."

"It will be worth the wait, Samantha." He cocked his head, listening, "The others have returned to the family room. Do you feel you need more to eat?"

Sam shook her head, telling him, "No, I've had enough, but I'm making a stop in the little girl's room on our way. I won't be very long."

Malek grinned at yet another Tau'ri euphemism for the facilities and followed her into the hall; he leaned up against the wall and waited for her.

Hearing the door open, he turned, commenting, "You were certainly very quick. Do you feel you are ready now?"

She nodded, drew a deep breath and stated firmly, "Yes. Yes, I'm ready."

As they entered the family room, Daniel held out his arm, and Sam went to him sliding her arm around his waist, as he embraced her shoulders. Without a word, they turned and headed toward the den.

Once in the den they stopped and looked at the bed. "I'll take this side, Daniel. That way, I'll be on the side where the door is. There will be less chance of me disturbing you, as I get up. Not that I think I will."

"Makes sense, Sam." Daniel dropped his arm from her shoulders and walked to the other side. In a moment, they were lying on the bed facing one another.

As the Tok'Ra readied their healing devices and murmured among themselves about who would do what and when, Lantash talked to Sam, "_Mer Ma'tae Kea, Mer Ani'mek, Mer Cor. Should something go wrong, and I do not survive, I wish for you to remember always the great love that Martouf and I both held in our hearts and souls for you. You were the most precious thing in lives, and our love for you will last into eternity. Please, do not ever forget that. I wish you to tell our sons how very much we loved them and take care of our Daniel. Love him deeply and share all of our loves with him, for he will feel it from me, even if I do not survive our exchange. Promise me. Remember our love of you, always." _

"_Yes, I will remember." _Then she spoke ferociously, saying, _"But, nothing is going to go wrong. You're going to survive, for all of us, and you will take my love for you, Martouf, and Daniel with you. You will caress and bathe Daniel's heart with it, so that he will know, forever, how much I love the three of you. You will keep it with you always. I will wait for you. I love you, so very much." _

Sam looked over at Daniel, and smiled even though there were also tears. Reaching out, she caressed his face with her fingertips, as she whispered, "I'm passing my love and my heart to you. Care for, love, and cherish them always."

He rose up on his forearm and slowly lowered his head toward her. "I will, I promise you. Kiss me, my Sam, and I will gladly take and keep your heart and love within me."

As their lips met, Sam heard a softly murmured, "I love you," one from within her and one from above her. Then a sharp pain and a gagging sensation left her mind suddenly void of the humming of life that it had come to depend on. Her eyes flew open, and she looked up and into Daniel's eyes in time to see them glow.

"We love you, our Samantha." And then, Daniel's eyes slowly closed, as Lantash lowered them gently to the bed and turned them onto their back.

TBC


	22. Joining Ch 21 ABO

_**Chapter Twenty-one Summary: - **Lantash has transferred to Daniel. Things are not exactly going as they expected. In fact, there appears to be a problem that they do not appear to be able to solve. Lantash and Daniel are in a great deal of pain, and Lantash is bleeding where his tissue did not dissolve correctly when he left Sam. It is a slow bleeding; however, while not critical now, if they cannot get it stopped, it eventually will be. Jacob may have to go to Malek's base for the healers, since no one in attendance, here appear to be able to control it. _

_**Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek - **Heart's Tear-Mate, the One who shared your deepest grief and suffered it with you. A strongly bonded mate, brought together by shared grief. Rarely a lover, however a very deep friendship is shared from that time onward._

_**Questelle – **A substance that promotes blood clotting, used by the healers, when one of them are bleeding too rapidly for the Symbiote to be able to overcome it without help._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

_**Author's Note:** I've finished my contest fic, so hopefully updates for this story will be more timely. I hope. For anyone interested, I've started posting the other fic here ... it is entitled An Alliance of Friends. Pagan  
_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

_**Joining**_

* * *

Lantash did not hear Sam's breath catch on a sob. He did not see Malek pick her up, so that Jacob could join them on the bed. He did not feel Per'sus join them and begin using the healing device on them. And he did not feel the jolt of alarm that ran first through Per'sus, and then through Jacob, at what they found, as they examined them.

Per'sus placed his healing device on his hand, and activated it, even as he joined Daniel and Lantash on the bed. He checked them swiftly. Glancing up, he nodded to Selmak, "He needs both of us. There are several places where his tissue is very thin and somewhat painful. It is not nearly as bad as it could have been." His gaze telegraphed to Selmak that things were not exactly as he was stating them, then he looked toward Malek and into Sam's alarmed eyes. "They will be fine, Samantha. There is nothing that we cannot take care of and mitigate. Lantash is working rapidly. You have no need to worry. Sometime tomorrow or the next day, they will awaken fully blended and well." He smiled slightly, as the tension left her.

She nodded and sighed in relief. Malek held her easily, stating firmly, "I will heal your throat now that you know they are all right, Samantha."

It was a good thing that Samantha could not read his mind. He had not needed to look into Per'sus' eyes to read that something was not as it should be. He could tell by the tension that never left his shoulders, after he checked them. Something was wrong. He just wasn't sure _how_ wrong...whether it was very wrong or slightly wrong. There was no point in alarming Samantha, until they knew what was going on and, even then, if it was something which they could take care of, there would be no reason to alarm her at all. Only if things went completely, fatally wrong would he tell her.

She nodded once more, as she became aware of the pain in her throat, neck, and down her spine. It wasn't terrible and would, no doubt, heal quickly, even if left alone, however, Malek could finish what Lantash started. As he walked away from the bed, she looked back at them, and another sob caught in her throat. How very much she would miss his presence within her. She pulled her mind away from those thoughts, and she didn't try to answer Malek's comment, but relaxed into his arms, as he carried her up the stairs, and then placed her upon their bed. She felt the soft warmth of the healing device. It took little time for him to take care of the small area of trauma that remained I her throat. She wondered briefly why he didn't take care of the others, and decided that perhaps it was something he could do nothing about, and dismissed it. Then, he laid down beside her and drew her into his arms.

Soon now, the loss would begin to make itself known. It was there, lurking in the background, waiting. For now, she would simply accept Malek's warmth. There was no point in wondering when it would hit her. Whenever it happened, she knew that he would be there to help her through it. Feeling somewhat sleepy, she realized that it was possible that Lantash flooded her body with something to induce her to sleep. If so, that would be good. It would not hurt her to sleep for a short time. The pain of their parting would come soon enough.

Looking up at him, Sam smiled a little, saying, "I'm feeling very sleepy, Malek. I think Lantash must have done something. If I fall asleep, will you please go down and check on them? And, if something is wrong, you'll wake me, okay?" Even as she asked, her eyes closed and she slipped into a light sleep.

Malek was relieved that she required no answer. She had not recognized the thread of tension in Per'sus's voice, the rigidity of his body, the taut, strained nod toward Selmak, or his swift look at Anise, but he did. Even though he wanted to return to Lantash and Daniel immediately, he remained beside Sam, unmoving, for a brief time, before he slipped from the bed. He paused, as she stirred, and then waited to see if she would awaken. When she did not appear to, he let out the breath he was not aware he was holding. He did not think she would awaken for a time, which was probably for the best. He quietly left the room and took the stairs as quickly as he could.

Sam opened her eyes and frowned. She had dozed off, and then felt Malek leave the bed to check on Lantash and Daniel. She glanced at the bedside clock again. Where was he? He shouldn't be gone for this long, surely. How long did it take to ask how they were and get an answer? He left almost twenty minutes ago. No, he wouldn't stay away from her, even believing she was asleep, unless something was wrong.

* * *

"_Daniel, as you are aware, I am having some…difficulties. I do not seem to have had quite enough tissue to make the exchange as pain free for us, as I would have liked, but I believe that the healing devices will be able to help with that. Unfortunately, I am afraid that our blending will be slowed by it, as I must help them as much as I can. Nonetheless, as soon as I have the pain and the bleeding under control, I will begin on our deeper blending, I assure you." _Fighting against the pain, Lantash did another very quick analysis of his body, it's functions, and the substances, which were in his blood. Finishing, he returned his attention once more to attempting to stop both the pain and the bleeding.

Daniel knew that had he been conscious, he would have been gritting his teeth against the pain, and probably moaning as well. Even though he knew it was not _'his'_ body that was experiencing this searing pain, it still felt as if it was. He had to wonder how bad it really was, as he could also tell that Lantash was shielding him from the worst of it. He felt as if his skin was raw. It burned like fire in patches, some small and some large, down his spine, the backs of his legs, across his shoulders, stomach, chest, and then down his arms. _"That's fine, Lantash. What, um, what has happened? I know you said you didn't have enough tissue, but I can tell by your tone of voice that something else is not as it should be." _

"_You are correct, Daniel, it is not as I hoped it would be, and actually believed it would be. I was quite sure that I had grown enough tissue to be able to make the exchange with minimal discomfort and, in fact, now that I have been able to check everything more thoroughly, I believe that I did have enough new tissue formed to make the transition quite painless. Even so, as you are now aware, that did not happen." _He paused and Daniel waited quietly for him to explain what was occurring. He finally heard him sigh; before he explained, what he believed was going wrong. _"For some reason, my tissue did not separate correctly. I left much more behind than I should have. Instead of dissolving uniformly, in places my tissue did not dissolve at all, which means that I have places that are somewhat, ah, sensitive." _Daniel could 'see' him frown and his own joined Lantash's at his understatement of his condition. He could tell that it was much more serious than he was telling him.

"_I am not positive if this affected it; however, there is a much higher level of certain hormones, and chemicals, than there should be, and there are some other substances, I have not yet analyzed, that are not normally there. I have to guess at this point, but it is logical to assume that, since I do not normally have levels this high, that they have caused my tissue to break down in an unexpected, as well as unpleasant, manner. I am afraid that I am also bleeding, Daniel."_ He sighed again, before telling him quietly, _"I am bleeding much more than I should be with the type of damage I have received…and the healing devices are not stopping it. Luckily, it is a slow loss rather than a fast, constant flow. I am sure that once I isolate the substance, chemical, or hormone causing the problem, I will be able to counteract it." _

"_Are they aware of the problem, Lantash?" _Daniel wanted to know what they were facing.

"_Yes, if you listen closely you can hear them discussing it. It is difficult, but not impossible. It would be much easier to hear them, if they were talking directly to us. They may be speaking softer than normal, as well. They will not take a chance of Samantha overhearing them discussing it, should Malek allow her to return. I do not believe she will, as I flooded her with sleep inducing chemicals, just before I left her. Of course, that is assuming they worked, as they should have. At this point, I cannot be positive about anything pertaining to my abilities." _

"_What was that?" _Daniel gasped as a sharp pain entered and mingled with all of the other pain.

Lantash did not answer at once, but waited to see if it was what he believed it to be. With a sigh of relief, he finally told Daniel, "_I must assume that Anise came prepared for more than a simple exchange. She has given me a substance, which will help my blood to thicken and thus clot to stop the bleeding. Depending, of course, on whether or not it works correctly. While she is not a healer, as such, she does know a great deal about our physiology, and she has worked with Arwanna on and off over the years." _

A few minutes later, Daniel felt the jolt of alarm, as it moved through Lantash. "_What's wrong? You may as well tell me. I'll find out before long anyway." _

Lantash frowned, before saying slowly, _"It is not working, Daniel. If the bleeding continues, then I must leave you. I do not wish to take you with me, should I not survive this." _

"_Oh, no you don't. Don't you even begin to think about not surviving this. Do you have any idea what that would do to Sam? You will not die," _Daniel told him fiercely. _"Now, stop expending energy trying to keep the pain away from me, and turn all of your energies to healing yourself." _

"_Daniel, this is extremely painful. Are you sure you wish for me to do that?" _

Daniel mentally gritted his teeth and ground out, "_Yes. Yes, I am sure. Obviously, something is going wrong, and if you don't give it your total concentration, you aren't going to figure out what it is. So, just stop blocking it from me, and turn your abilities to where they are needed the most." _

Lantash hesitated for a moment or two longer, before admitting that he was correct. If this continued unchecked, even though it was a very slow loss of blood, eventually they would both be in very serious trouble. After checking once more and finding the rate of bleeding undiminished, he sighed and then, 'nodded', _"All right, Daniel, I will do my best." _

He slowly allowed his blocking to disappear, monitoring to see how it would affect Daniel. When he was sure that, although in a great deal of pain, he was doing well, Lantash turned his complete attention to himself. There was something causing his blood to thin and keeping it from clotting, but he was still unable to isolate the substance. He would have to continue to try. He had no other choice, for Daniel was also correct about the devastation it would cause their Samantha, if one or both of them did not survive.

* * *

The group in the room stood quietly as Per'sus and Selmak continued to use the healing devices. Ten minutes passed, as they awaited the results of the injection. "What's going on, Anise? It's not working. What the hell is keeping his blood from clotting? And why didn't his tissue dissolve like it should?" Jacob was demanding answers.

Anise shook her head, replying slowly, "I wish I knew, Jacob. I am not a healer. The injection should have caused his blood to thicken and clot. As you said, it is not working, and I have no idea why. We are not in a med bay where we would have access to other alternatives. At the moment, I have no other ideas to try, but I am attempting to think about the problem and what could be causing it."

"Then perhaps we should send for Arwanna and Gava. As much as we do not want this to go further, neither do we wish to lose him. How bad is it?" Malek questioned as he strode into the room.

"It is not critical, Malek. In fact, it is a very slow seeping of blood in the places where his tissue did not detach correctly. He must have protected Samantha from the pain, as he had to tear himself loose in several places. I am quite sure that he and Daniel are in a great deal of pain. The injection I gave to him may and should have helped with that; however, it has done nothing to thicken his blood and stop the bleeding." She sighed and once again, they stood waiting for something to either worsen or get better. Neither happened.

A short time later, Garshaw stood from the chair where she was sitting and joined the group by the bed. "As you have already said, if he does not stop bleeding, even at this slow rate, something must be done, or we will lose both of them, unless Lantash also leaves Daniel. I have a very strong feeling that Daniel would not allow _that,_ unless there was absolutely no choice left, as he would be concerned for Samantha, if Lantash passed from her. If we call in Arwanna and Gava, what is our excuse? How can we have them bring what we need without admitting that there is an injured Tok'Ra, and how do we explain the fact that we are not going to them?"

Selmak and Per'sus were still using the healing devices. They were not stopping the bleeding, but they were no doubt giving some small relief from the pain. They all stood quietly, deep in thought. So deep in thought, in fact, that none of them heard Samantha come into the room. All of them were quite startled when she spoke, "I would suggest that you start the cover story. We just have to modify it a little bit. Daniel has been taken by a Goa'uld. We add in a little here that we didn't plan on…Malek was critically wounded during his apprehension. We feel he is too critical to send through the gate or even to move him at all. And, on top of that, he was on a very highly confidential mission, which cannot under any circumstances be discussed. We need them to remove the Goa'uld, and to bring whatever they need for Malek. Tell them what you have done. I didn't hear exactly what the problem is, so I can't take you beyond that," Her soft voice and calm suggestion startled them all, again.

Realizing that he would have to tell her, Malek walked to her. Taking her in his arms, he told her softly, "Lantash's tissue did not dissolve as it should have, Samantha. He had to tear loose in several places, and for some reason his blood is not clotting. He is bleeding and we cannot get it stopped. The bleeding is very slow, so it is not a major loss of blood at this point, and he is not in a critical situation. Please, do not be alarmed. We will do everything in our power to bring both of them back to you, I promise you."

Sam nodded. "If that is what is happening then that is what I would tell them, well, more or less. Tell them that there is something in Malek's system that is keeping his blood from clotting, he's bleeding, and neither you nor he can seem to affect it in any way. Tell them that he was injected with something that may be causing it if you feel there should be more to the story. That should cause them to bring diagnostic equipment, medications, and, because of the Goa'uld in Daniel, whatever you use to remove one, even though we really do not need that. We can't tell them that, so they will just have to bring it. It will certainly help the cover story. Won't that work? I know it's kind of a simple plan, but…"

Anise walked over and surprised everyone by giving Sam a swift hug, before stating, "It's simplicity is what will allow it to work so well. Moreover, you have covered each eventuality. Thank you, Samantha."

Turning back to the bed, she looked at Selmak. "Jacob will have to go, Selmak. You must give your place up to one of us, either Garshaw or me. You are the only one that can return to the SGC and contact Malek's base. I suggest you make haste."

Selmak glanced down at Daniel and Lantash and nodded abruptly. "Garshaw would you mind? I believe that Anise should be kept free, for anything else that we may need her to do." He turned back to Anise asking, "How much of the coagulant can he be given?"

"I will give him another one in a moment. I was waiting to see if there was any change at all?" Her voice rose in a question at the end.

Looking grim, Selmak shook his head. "None. None at all." He quickly glanced at Samantha and saw that she appeared quite calm and in control of herself. He breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to Garshaw, as he allowed the healing device to stop. He handed it to her, adding, "Even though it is not stopping the bleeding, neither is it any worse in any way. It is still barely seeping. Still, over time, if we cannot control it, well…we will deal with that, if it arises."

Turning to Sam, he told her, softly, "Once we get our healers here, Samantha, they will be able to determine what is causing the problem and counter act it. Please do not become overly concerned quite yet. We are still a long way from being in a critical place and our healers will arrive long before we reach that place."

Jacob took control. "I'll be as quick as I can. If it's at all possible, I'll bring both of them. I know it's two more people that know what's going on, but I agree with Malek. We can't just…not do anything." On that note, he turned and left the room. Very shortly thereafter, they heard him grab his keys before he headed out the door.

As Anise, Garshaw, and Per'sus gathered around Daniel and Lantash, Malek looked down at Samantha and asked her, "You were asleep when I left, and it has only been twenty minutes, at most. Why are you awake, Samantha?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know. I just…suddenly became more awake and when twenty minutes passed and you didn't return, I knew that something was wrong. I knew when you left the bed. I don't think I ever was fully asleep. I came down the stairs and heard you talking. I knew you'd probably stop, if I came in, so I listened from out there. You weren't going to wake me were you?"

Malek sighed. "No. No, Samantha, I was not. Not unless, well, not unless it became necessary. I am surprised that you have thrown off the chemicals that Lantash released into your system. Something is stopping some of his abilities. We do not know what. I promise I will not do so again. If you should fall asleep, I will not allow you to be kept out of what is happening. We simply did not wish to alarm you. As I said, at this point, while it is worrying, it is not critical. He is bleeding very slowly, more seeping than running. All right?"

Sam nodded and rested her head against his shoulder, as she told him, "That's why I am a little uncomfortable along my neck and spine, then. I assumed it was normal to feel some pain there once he left."

"No, there should be none, Samantha. I will get my healing device, and see if I can take care of it for you. I will return shortly."

"Wait! How long will it take the healers to gather what they need and arrive on Earth, Malek?"

"I would imagine it will be within the next hour or two at the very most unless they are not available."

"Is this really going to be a security risk? Having them find out about Lantash, I mean? Can they be trusted?"

"They can be trusted implicitly, Samantha. Both Arwanna and Gava have held many secrets for many centuries and neither have ever broken their silence. You may trust them."

Sam nodded and then looked around. Finally deciding that the end of the bed would be the closest she should get to them, so as to be out of the way, she released herself from Malek and walked over to it, after first walking up beside Per'sus and gazing down at them. She felt numb inside and was very thankful for it. She hoped it stayed until they were able to take care of the problem. They would take care of it. Failure was not something she would allow to enter here mind. It wasn't a matter of if they healed them; it was a matter of when they healed them. She held that thought closely to her. Reaching out she touched Daniel's leg for a moment before moving to the end of the bed. Malek returned from getting his healing device and seated himself beside her, activating it and attempting to heal the raw areas now that he could sense them.

He wasn't sure why he missed this the first time, when he healed her throat. She, too, had been bleeding slightly, however, hers had stopped by itself. That in itself was a positive event.

He turned to the others telling them, "I do not know how I missed it, when I healed her throat, however, she, too has had some bleeding. She said that she assumed the pain was normal, so she said nothing, at the time, but now that we know, it is actually somewhat encouraging, since her bleeding has stopped. She did bleed for a time, that is obvious, but it was, as you say Lantash's is, a slow seeping, and it has since stopped on its own."

She watched Malek as he gave them the information. He was not lying to her, she could tell. She didn't think he would make the mistake of not telling her something or in trying to sugarcoat something again. "Why is Lantash in so much pain, Malek? Mine was just a discomfort, not really actually painful, as such."

"I can only speculate, Samantha. However, my best surmise would be that the tissue stayed with you, and you would have few if any nerve endings in that area, since it was Lantash's tissue. Although attached to you, it still was basically his, so he is the one that has the raw nerve endings."

She yawned and nodded, satisfied with his explanation, since it made sense to her. She was still somewhat sleepy, even though she had thrown some of the effects off. "Samantha, why do you not lie down here on the end of the bed? I will stay with you, I promise."

She nodded, still more or less on auto-pilot. Lying down at their feet, she rolled onto her side so she could see their face. Then once more, more slowly this time, sleep claimed her.

* * *

Jacob walked quickly into George Hammond's office. He immediately looked up from the report he was reading, surprised that someone had simply walked into his office, until he saw Jacob. He frowned. Jacob was not happy. In fact, he was extremely tense.

"George, I need to head to Malek's base. I was going to contact them, but I've decided to go in person, so that I can be sure no one else over hears what I tell them." He shook his head, saying, "Sorry. Something went wrong with Daniel and Lantash's blending. We don't know why, but Lantash is bleeding, and we can't get it to stop. Luckily it's very slow, but I still need to make tracks. I need to go get the healers from Malek's base. They can be trusted. Much as I hate to let anyone else in on this, it can't be helped. If it doesn't get stopped, even as slow as it's happening, eventually, he'll bleed to death. I have no intention of allowing that to happen."

"Of course, Jacob. Give me the coordinates and head for the Gateroom. You have your GDO?"

"Damn. No, I don't."

"Come on, I'll get you one."

"Thanks, George. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Jacob."

The two men walked in silence. Entering the control room, General Hammond told the airman on duty, "Sergeant get a GDO for General Carter. He doesn't have his with him, and he'll be coming back fairly quickly."

"Yes, Sir. It won't take more than a minute or two."

George turned back to Jacob. "You don't have any idea why this is happening?"

"None, absolutely none. If Lantash can find out, he'll come forward and tell us. Until we can get the healers and some diagnostic equipment here, that's all we can hope for."

George nodded his understanding, and then turned as the Sergeant returned. "The code is here, Sir."

"Thank you. I need you to dial this address, Sergeant."

He slid into his seat and started to dial.

General Hammond turned to Jacob, telling him, "I'll have the forms and cards ready when you get back."

Jacob groaned. He'd forgotten they would need clothes. He nodded. "Thanks George. I'd forgotten all about getting them clothes." He frowned. "Listen, George, both Arwanna and Gava are really close to being the same size as Sam. Could we get something picked out for them? Just a couple of changes. I'm sure that Sam would share with them, if they have to stay longer and need more."

"Not a problem, Jake. Sounds like a logical idea. Janet had to come in, so she's here and will be able to pick some things out. I'm sure that she knows Sam's sizes. They'll be here."

"Thanks, George. I'm hoping this won't take long." Jacob took the GDO and headed toward the gate. He'd be there soon. The gate connected, and he walked up the ramp and into the event horizon.

* * *

Jacob stepped out on the world hiding Malek's base. The guards started forward and then halted when they recognized him. As he strode toward the rings, his mind was running in circles and Selmak was being exceptionally grim. He wasn't saying anything, but his very stillness indicated that he was deeply troubled.

The rings deposited him in the tunnels, and he turned at once to head for the med bay only to just miss walking into Zarest. "Jacob? Malek is not here. He is on the Tau'ri world on a mission."

"Ah, yeah, Zarest, I know. I'm on it, too. Listen, I'm kind of in a hurry. It's been nice talking to you, though," with those words, he proceeded on down the hall. Zarest stood for a short time staring after him, before shaking his head and continuing on to finish his present task.

Jacob walked quickly into the med bay and his gaze immediately took in both Arwanna and Gava working on something on a lab table. They were both here and there were no patients visible. Good, it shouldn't take long for them to gather what they needed to take with them. He lengthened his stride and was at their table within seconds.

Both women looked at him, appraisal, and speculation, in their eyes. Before he could open his mouth, Arwanna asked him softly, "What is wrong, Jacob?" Her eyes widened, and she gasped, "Malek?"

Feeling that perhaps he should handle this, Selmak took control, and told her, in a normal tone and volume of voice, "Yes, Arwanna, and we need both you and Gava to come back with us to the Tau'ri world." He leaned on the table, as he told them, "We will need to remove a Goa'uld symbiote from Dr. Jackson, and Malek is very badly injured. He was injured during the capture of Dr. Jackson. At one point, Malek was injected with something, and we think this is affecting him. He is bleeding and we cannot get it stopped…and neither can he. Take everything you may need to diagnose what he was given and anything that you have that might slow the blood loss. It is not extremely fast, but that will not matter, if we cannot stop it."

Even as she stood and began to gather things, Gava asked him, "Why did you not bring him here, Selmak? All of our equipment is here." She sounded truly bewildered.

Selmak took a deep breath and hoped he could make this sound as if he meant it. "We felt that his condition was too critical to chance taking him through the Chaappa'ai, Gava. We are afraid to move him at all in case it makes everything worse. It seemed that every time we had to transport him and move him the bleeding increased. After discussing it, we felt that, while more inconvenient, it would be better for him. Please be sure you take everything you even remotely believe you might need to look for a substance of unknown origin."

"You have no idea what he was injected with?"

"None. You should probably also take anything else you might need, if it proves to be something other than what was given to him. It is possible that we are not aware of something else that could cause this, so please be thorough in your choices."

Gava and Arwanna both nodded their agreement with his statements. Gava looked over at Selmak, "We will be ready momentarily."

Arwanna set two large cases down, and told Selmak, "I have to inform Daimesh that I am leaving and do not know when I will return." She turned to Gava asking her, "Do you wish for me to tell Markesh, or would you rather do it, Gava?"

Looking up from the different types of scanners she was contemplating, she told her quietly, "If you see him tell him, however, if you do not, then please ask Daimesh to explain things to him." She frowned, adding, "Let them know it could be more than one day. We will be in touch if at all possible, and if we will be gone longer than we anticipate."

Arwanna nodded and left to pass on her messages. Walking over to where Selmak was standing, she put a case on the table next to him and began to pack it. Almost quieter than he could hear, even with his enhance hearing, Gava asked him, "All right, what is really going on, Selmak? There is more to this than you are telling us."

Looking around the room as if simply bored, he answered just as quietly, "I cannot tell you here." Then he walked away and stood in the doorway as she continued to add things to the case. As he suspected Thoran was, for some reason, loitering a short way down the hall, as he pretended to read something on a data pad. After leaning against the door for a short time, he sighed, and walked back inside and joined her again.

Almost breathing her words, she told him quietly, "If you do not tell us everything, Selmak, we may not take what we need. That is why I questioned you."

Never looking at her, he answered, also barely loud enough for her to hear, let alone anyone else. "I told you the truth as far as the symptoms, Gava. He is bleeding and we have no clue as to why. Anise is there, and she injected him with _Questelle_. She tells me that should have thickened his blood and stopped it within twenty minutes. It did not work. When I left, she was preparing to inject him again. She did not bring anything else with her assuming that would work should it even be needed. There is something else, but I cannot talk here. You will understand why when we arrive at our destination—in the town of Colorado Springs on the Tau'ri world."

Gava's hands stopped for only a moment. "We are not going to be at the SGC?"

"No." His answer was blunt and to the point, however, he sighed and added, "You will understand when we arrive, I assure you."

"Let me see if I can understand this. Malek was injected with an unknown substance." She waited for his agreement, which he gave nodding yes. "He is bleeding, but not quickly." Again, he answered yes. "It will not stop, and that is all you can tell us at this time."

"Yes."

"All right Selmak. I have never known you to do anything underhanded unless it was very necessary, so I will trust you." Her lips quirked into a small smile for a moment, before she added, "I would tell you that, if you are lying to me, then I will never trust you again, however, that would be foolish, since I am well aware that something about what you have told us is not true."

Jacob came forward and smiled at her. "You got it."

She shook her head and looked up as Thoran entered the room. She was very glad, now that they had been talking so quietly, they could barely hear one another. "What can I do for you, Thoran?"

"I wish for you to help Calise this afternoon."

She frowned. "What is it that you wish us to do, Thoran?"

"I believe that the medical areas should be gone through and a complete record made of everything that is here. We should have an up to date listing of what we have and what we will soon need to replenish."

Gava looked at him, as if he'd lost his mind. "That won't be necessary, Thoran. We keep a running account of everything that is used and what we have left."

"I want it done anyway. You and probably Arwanna as well, should help her, and when you finish this med bay you will move to Garshaw's base, and do the same thing there."

She looked at him with disdain but none of her dislike showed, and she answered calmly, "I am afraid that neither Arwanna nor I will be here to help her, Thoran. Furthermore, even if we were to be staying on base, we still would not do as you ask. This is Malek's base. If he wishes another method of tracking used on our supplies—he will let us know."

"You will do as I have told you to do, Gava. I am a council member, and if we have decided to implement a new way to do things, then you will comply."

Selmak, having taken control and stood quietly, now looked up at him and asked, sharply, "When did the council meet and decide this? I do not remember voting on it."

"We will vote at the next scheduled meeting. I wish to have reports to put forth at that time."

Selmak turned to Gava, telling her with little inflection in his voice. "In that case, Gava, perhaps some other day you can go through your supplies, when you have the time to do so. Also, I would like for you to turn in a report of how it is done now along with a comparison of the two methods, pros, cons, equalities. But, as you say, not today."

He looked up as Calise entered the room and speaking up, he told her, "There is no rush on the report for the council, Calise. Leave it for now. Arwanna and Gava will help you with it on some other day."

Calise looked totally bewildered, but nodded her head in agreement, "Of course, Selmak, if that is what you would prefer that we do."

"It is," Selmak told her mildly. Turning slightly, he looked at the man standing rigidly beside him, and asked him, "Will there be anything else that Jacob and I can do for you, Thoran? I trust our arrangements meet with your approval."

Controlling his temper with much difficulty, Thoran bowed his head slightly, answering, steadily, "No, that will be sufficient. Now, if you will excuse me." He departed and once sure he was gone, Gava looked at Selmak and chuckled, as she shook her head, "Really, Selmak, someday your agreeable nature will come back to haunt you." She frowned once more before telling him in a very serious tone of voice, "I believe that you have made an enemy there."

Selmak smiled. "We have been enemies for a very long time, Gava; however, I do believe that I should be rather careful, when I am here. Or anywhere else that he may be, for that matter."

Calise looked at both of them, and then at the cases that were piling up around Gava's feet. "Are you going somewhere, Gava?"

Selmak answered, before she could, "Yes, she is. As you know, Malek was called to the Tau'ri world, as he is an expert in some…things…that they need translated. Doctor Jackson believed he was deciphering them correctly, but it was very important that the translation be as correct as possible." He sighed and glanced at the watch that he rarely wore in the tunnels, but always wore on Earth, before he continued, "Shortly after he arrived, soon after the mission began, Doctor Jackson was taken by a Goa'uld, and before he could be stopped, he escaped. He managed to capture Malek during the escape and used him as a hostage."

"When we finally tracked them down, he had joined the court of a minor System Lord. He learned through Doctor Jackson's memories that Malek was Tok'Ra. Needless to say, he was tortured rather badly. The Tau'ri came up with a plan, and we executed it. We retrieved Malek, captured Dr. Jackson, as well as, his uninvited guest, and exterminated the minor System Lord…he knew too much about the Tok'Ra to remain alive and at large amongst the others. His information would have made him a very nice living…at least, until the others became tired of paying for every piece of it, and then captured, and tortured the information out of him instead. We did him a favor. He won't now be tortured. Of course," he ruminated for a moment, before continuing, "there is the fact that he is also dead, which may not have been his choice of ways to avoid his fate."

"That does not answer your question, though. Malek was injected or given some substance that is interfering with his, and our, abilities to stop his bleeding. We must get it stopped. Moving him aggravates and speeds it up, so we decided to take Arwanna and Gava to him, instead of bringing him to them…and Doctor Jackson needs to be rid of his '_guest'_ as well."

Calise nodded. "So you are going to the SGC." She frowned and then looked at Selmak. "I would like to accompany you, if you do not mind."

"_Now what, Sel?" _Jacob wasn't surprised, since Malek was Calise's _Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek_. _"She can be trusted. Do we need her?" _

"_Yes, she can be trusted, but that is one more person who is in on this secret. I will try to discourage her, although it may not work." _

"_You're right, and that's something we would have liked to avoid happening at all. No point in adding in someone that is not really needed." _

Selmak spoke in a softer voice than normal, since he had to tell her no, and he knew how close she and Malek were. "I cannot authorize that Calise." He sighed, as if in resignation and frustration. "This is a very sensitive matter that is absolutely top secret, not only on the Tau'ri world, but here within the Tok'Ra, as well. I will, however, _promise you_ that should he become worse, I will personally get you clearance to come, and come for you myself, as well. I really do believe that he will be fine. If I thought for one minute that Arwanna and Gava would not be able to take care of it, I would take you with me. However, I do not believe it is that serious. All right?"

Reading in his face that he was being truthful, and he felt that Malek would be fine, she nodded. "All right, Selmak. I trust you to stand by your word."

Arwanna entered, and began to finish her own packing of instruments and chemicals they might possibly need, while searching for the substance causing the problem. While she did that, she told them, "I contacted both Daimesh and Markesh and explained what has happened." Turning to Selmak, she told him, "You did not say whether or not what you told us could be repeated, but I assumed that since you did not keep it to yourself, nor seem to worry about being overheard, that you did not care if that part was given as the reason."

Selmak bowed his head in acknowledgement. "You are correct. That part of the mission is not classified, er, secret information. Why they were where they were and what they were doing is what must at all costs not be discussed."

Arwanna nodded and continued her explanation, "I told them about the Goa'uld we need to extract and about Malek's injuries. I felt I must tell them something, since we may not be able to return right away. I also packed an extra uniform and other things we might need, Gava."

"Thank you, Arwanna. I am ready to leave, if you are." Turning to Calise, she told her, "If something happens and you need help, call for aid from Per'sus or Garshaw's base. All of their healers have worked here and are familiar with our medical bay area. Also, should Thoran show up and make noises or give you orders to do an inventory, of our supplies, tell him no. Selmak has already told him that, so you will be following Selmak's orders, not his."

Calise nodded, mutely, anxiety in her face and posture.

"Calise, I agree with Selmak. I do not believe that Malek is in any danger from this…however, if he is, we will notify you to come."

She finally smiled and then nodded, the tension leaving her quite obvious. "I know you will. I have both your promises now. I will see you, when you return."

They both turned to Selmak. Nodding, he picked up several cases and turned toward the rings. As they walked down the crystal hallway, he told them, "You will both have to sign some forms, when we reach the SGC. This mission is very much covert, and you will have to agree to absolute silence about anything that you may hear or see, while you are there."

They both looked at him in surprise, but simply nodded, and continued walking. Topside, Jacob came fore and upon reaching the Chaappa'ai input the address for Earth. After the wormhole stabilized, he sent the code. Receiving confirmation, they all picked up their cases and stepped into the Chaappa'ai, each of them wondering what they would find on the other side.

TBC


	23. Setting the Stage Ch 22 ABO

_**Chapter Twenty-two Summary: **Selmak and Jacob return from Malek's base with Arwanna and Gava, healers who have both held tightly to secrets in the past, and so, they know that they are completely trustworthy. They are quickly processed through the SGC and soon arrive at Daniel and Sam's. They are told that their patient is Lantash and Daniel, and they are shocked, glad to find that Lantash is alive, but still shocked. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13_

_**Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek - **Heart's Tear-Mate, the One who shared your deepest grief and suffered it with you. A strongly bonded mate, brought together by shared grief. Rarely a lover, however a very deep friendship is shared from that time onward._

_**Questelle – **A substance that promotes blood clotting, used by the healers when one of them are bleeding too rapidly for the Symbiote to be able to overcome it without help._

_**Kelshaqua – **A substance that is very similar to our spice, Ginger. It causes thinning of the blood in Tok'Ra and Goa'uld symbiotes._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Twenty-two**_

_**Setting the Stage**_

* * *

The three Tok'Ra stepped out onto the metal ramp at the SGC. George Hammond was waiting, looking solemn, but not grim. That, at least, was encouraging, and Jacob greeted him, "George, good to see you, again. After all, it's been awhile."

The two women watched closely, but could see no indication that there was an emergency of any kind. Well, perhaps the General would not show it, even if there was, so they could not really rely on that as an indication as to the seriousness of the situation. Still, they would soon know what they were facing, as well as the real reason they were there. They were both very much aware of the fact that at least part, if not all, of what Selmak and Jacob relayed to them, while on their base, was false. It was given out to cover the true, and probably much more sensitive, information about what was occurring, which they assumed would be given to them before too much more time had elapsed.

The General shook his head, saying simply, "Jacob." He then turned to the two women, and with his gentlemanly southern Texas charm, greeted them, saying, "You must be Arwanna and Gava. I'm General Hammond, and it is a pleasure to welcome you to Earth, although I wish it could have been under happier circumstances. If you two ladies would please come with me, we'll get you processed and out of here, as quickly as possible. Jake, Dr. Fraiser got them enough clothing for three or four days, since we weren't sure how long they would be here. She remembered both of them and agreed that they would be near enough to Sam's size that she could shop for them. Anything they either don't like, or it doesn't fit can be returned. We need to get the IDs ready, and they are waiting on them to do that, as soon as they are in a BDU shirt. Janet is waiting to help them, and she should be here shortly. I'm sure that she, along with the remainder of the base, is aware that there has been an arrival, but she will know who it is and come on up here."

"Thanks, George, you're a lifesaver. Have you heard anything from, um, the house?"

"I called about thirty minutes ago. Anise feels that it is slightly worse. She held off, on the second injection, but when they realized it was worsening, they gave them the other one right away. I haven't talked to them since then, and they said that they would call if there was any news that we needed. She did say that she might try another injection, if nothing has happened within a half hour, so she could be injecting him again anytime, if it hasn't slowed down at all. The good news is that she hasn't called me back, which she promised to do if matters continued to worsen, so that I could apprise you of the situation as soon as you arrived here. So, I'm assuming that no call means things are at least stable for the time being."

They had been walking toward the General's office, and Sergeant Davis met them outside of it, and handed him a message. "I took it myself, Sir. No one else has seen it. They may not even realize I wrote it out because I waited to write it, until I was in here."

General Hammond smiled at him. "Good. Thank you, Sergeant Davis."

"You're welcome, Sir. I left the forms on your desk, and I know that no one has been around. I stayed the entire time you were in the Gateroom."

"Thank you once again, Sergeant. Your discretion is very much appreciated."

"You're welcome. No thanks are needed. General, I know, well, I know that something needs hidden. I don't know what, and I don't want to know what, but I think it involves Dr. Jackson and Major Carter. There aren't two nicer people on this base. There are a lot of us that would go a long way for either one of them, so as I said; there are no thanks needed. I want to help. Feel free to call on me again, if you need to."

This time the General didn't say thank you yet again. This time he clasped his shoulder firmly, and then patted it sending his sincere thank you in that manner, before nodding his acceptance of the Sergeant's words.

Sergeant Davis closed the door firmly behind him, and once more took up his self-assigned post in the hallway far enough away that he would hear nothing…and no one would be able to get by him and try to listen.

After reading the note, the General turned to the others and with a slight smile told them, "Anise just called to tell me that they were again stable, and that the bleeding had slowed down some." He saw some of the relief and tension ease out of Jacob's shoulders.

"That's some good news, then, George. Not great, but not bad, either. They don't appear to be in any worse condition than they were when I left."

General Hammond nodded his agreement, as he told them, "I have everything ready to be signed." He picked up some papers, from the top of his desk, and handed them to Arwanna and Gava. "It's up to you, if you want them to read them, or you just tell them what they are, Jake. I know that time may very well be of the essence. Dr. Fraiser should be here anytime. As soon as they sign the non-disclosure forms, she'll take them to get their ID's, and then help them with anything they might have questions about clothes-wise. Once that is done, you are free to head out."

Selmak came fore, and looking at Arwanna and Gava, he gave them a slight smile as he assured them, "We have all signed the same forms. They are non-disclosure forms. What they basically say is that you will not tell or mention anything you might observe or hear while here, and you will not mention Stargate Command, or the Chaappa'ai to anyone other than those of us who know of it and are aware of this command. You may read them, if you so wish, but I assure you that is what they are as well as what they say."

Arwanna looked around and General Hammond, realizing what she was looking for, produced a pen for her to sign the forms with, just as he did for Gava. After doing so, Arwanna and Gava both looked at Selmak, and Gava quietly questioned him, "Everything you told us on the base was a lie, was it not?"

Selmak looked at them solemnly and levelly, before nodding his head once. "What I told you about the forms is totally accurate. Do not mention anything that you are told, please." He sighed. "I am sorry, however, nothing that is happening here can ever, and I mean '_never',_ go any farther. It is absolutely classified at the highest level, and that is very high here on the Tau'ri world, just as it is in our world. It is the equivalent of Per'sus and I knowing something. Period. Furthermore, although George's office is very probably completely safe, we prefer not to discuss the details of what is occurring, even here. I will explain what is happening as soon as we have total privacy, or we reach our destination. You could very well end up having questions that I will be unable to answer, so we will see. For now, though, we must finish up here at the SGC and make our way to the house."

Both Arwanna and Gava's eyes widened, when he spoke of the extreme secrecy of whatever was occurring. If it was something equivalent to the seriousness of something that would be known to only two of the top leaders then it was a very highly and firmly held secret. They looked at one another, and a silent promise to go to the grave before anything ever passed from them about what they saw and heard, while they were here, passed between them. Both turned to Selmak, and bowing slightly, Arwanna spoke first, telling him. "You have my silence, Selmak; I vow it on Egeria's name. It will never pass from me for any reason other than being told by you or Per'sus to tell it."

"I wish to voice the same thing, Selmak. I vow on Egeria's name, as well. Whatever is happening here will never go farther than my lips, this I promise you."

"Thank you. Your vows were not necessary, for I have known you for centuries, and it was decided to bring the two of you in because you are known for your abilities to keep secrets to yourselves. However, even though they may not have been necessary, they are very much appreciated, I promise you. And you will receive a full disclosure of the facts, as soon as we arrive at Dr. Jackson's home."

They both appeared surprised, but said nothing. _'Home'_ had been mentioned, of course, but it had not registered in their minds what that meant. It was only now that they realized they were actually going to someone's _'home'_. A knock on the door showed Sergeant Davis. "Come in, Sergeant; what is it?"

"Dr. Fraiser said that she was supposed to come and bring several, er cases of things with her? Did you want her to come in now?"

"Yes, Sergeant, the Dr. has full knowledge of the circumstances that are occurring, and is allowed in at any time. I should have told you that, so you would know that you didn't need to stop her. I suppose I should tell you, although I am sure you know two of them, that Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, and Major Davis are also part of, ah, this situation." He paused for moment, before adding, "I do appreciate you taking a post in the hallway, too."

As the Sergeant looked at the floor and colored, his face flaming, he murmured, "I know you didn't say to, but … as I said, I'll do whatever I have to do to keep whatever is going on silent and undiscovered by anyone. It is evidently extremely sensitive information, and I won't knowingly allow someone who shouldn't know to get by me."

"It is very sensitive and even life-threatening to some of those involved should it be discovered, so yes, it is very important that it remain unknown. Someday, Sergeant, perhaps we'll be able to tell you what you may have saved by your actions. Yes, I'm aware that you turned back four different people earlier, two of which are pretty much known moles from the N.I.D. As I said, I appreciate it, and it will be rewarded, I can assure you of that."

"I don't want any reward for doing it, Sir. I just want to help the Major and Dr. Jackson. I'll go help Dr. Fraiser now, Sir."

George Hammond sighed, as the Sergeant left to do what he indicated he would do. "When that little man was assigned here, we were truly blessed by someone. He has proven himself over and above on more than one occasion. I think it's time to put in for a promotion for him…overdue actually…as long as they don't try to promote him away from us."

"I understand, George. Kind of like these two ladies. It's very nice knowing you have people you can truly count on in any situation."

The Sergeant came in carrying a couple of suitcases, and Janet Fraiser followed with incidentals, purses, and a change of clothes for each, along with two BDU shirts. Looking over at them, she smiled, saying, "If you would both slip one of these on over your present clothing, we can go get the ID's sorted out, and then, we'll go and get you changed. The ID's will be ready and waiting, after you've changed, and you can be on your way."

As the two Tok'Ra donned the shirts, Janet turned to the General saying, "Sir, I wasn't going to go by today, but I made arrangements for Cassie, and I'm planning to at least stop by and check things out from our end. If you would authorize it, there are a couple of pieces of equipment that I'd like to take with me. We have doubles of them all, so I wouldn't be leaving the med bay without them."

General Hammond nodded. "Go ahead and take what you feel you may need, Dr. Fraiser. I'm sure that, if the President were here, he'd tell you the same. You know how he feels about Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, and la…er, lavishing whatever they need on them."

"Good save, George," Jacob drawled. "I wish I could think on my feet that way."

Realizing he had no idea how the Major was, he asked him, "Jake, how is Sam doing? Is she aware of what's happening or is she…?" He let his question die out, realizing that perhaps he shouldn't be saying anything in front of these two women just yet.

Both of the women looked over at Jacob wondering what he would say. Nothing had been said about Major Carter needing any type of medical aid.

Before Jacob could answer, Dr. Fraiser smiled at the two healers, as she stepped toward the door, and asked them, "Would you mind coming with me, now?" Janet caught Arwanna and Gava's attention and opening the door, motioned them through.

"Of course, Dr. Fraiser," Arwanna answered softly, as she immediately stepped into the hall, Gava following her.

Behind the closed door Jacob told the General, "She's doing better than expected, actually, considering what's going on. She overheard us talking, so she knows what the problem is, and how bad it could get. I'm worried as hell that it's happening, George. It just isn't right in any way; none of us have ever heard of this happening before. He had enough tissue, to leave her safely. It should have been fine. It didn't dissolve right, and now, we can't get him to stop bleeding. I don't mind telling you; I'm scared as hell for them all. Selmak pretty much shares my fears." He sighed. "But that's not what you asked me. I just needed to vent a little, I guess."

"Not a problem, Jake"

"Thanks, George." He looked back at his friend, from where he'd been staring broodingly at the wall, telling him, "As far as Sam goes, like I said, for now anyway, she's taking it very well. I'm not sure her emotions are fully engaged, though. It's almost like she's on auto pilot. I'm afraid of what will happen when the numbness wears off. Thank the Gods; Malek will be there for her. He'll see to it that she's taken care of to the best of his ability." He smiled a little ruefully, adding, "Especially, since he now feels guilt for not returning to her and keeping her upstairs, where she wouldn't have known how worrying this is. In one way, though, I think it's best that she knows. If something goes really, really wrong, then she'll at least be a little bit prepared, instead of thinking that everything was going according to schedule, and then suddenly finding out that it's not."

He paused and then giving his shoulders a shake, he told him, "It was her idea to use this emergency to set the stage and put the entire cover story scenario into motion. I hate that it's happening, but she's right. The rumors have to start somewhere, and this should embed them. There will be no disbelief that Daniel had a Goa'uld die in him, or that he was very ill due to the toxin, even with the antidote they managed to make. So that will be taken care of and hopefully, will be spread from one end of the tunnels to the other and from there to the other bases. The Tok'Ra grape vines are usually very efficient, so I'm fairly sure that within the next two or three days there won't be anyone that isn't aware that Dr. Jackson and Malek were on a very top secret mission gone wrong. Dr. Jackson was taken by a Goa'uld, and Malek was taken prisoner by him. By the time we got to both of them, Malek was in very bad shape, and Daniel was Goa'uld. There should be no problems as far as belief in the story goes."

"Although, George, I think this may have given us a starting point in our investigation on the original incident. As I said, I made sure I gave the 'pertinent information' loudly enough that it could be overheard, and I am quite sure that it was. Thoran just happened to come into the medical bay, with some trumped-up 'job' that he needed done right now, today, and guess who "had" to do it? Arwanna and Gava. Considering that I was telling them that Malek, a well-respected and well-liked base commander, needed them, and was possibly even dying, as we stood there, I thought it was a little callous and downright suspicious. He wanted them to count supplies, as the commander of the base might be bleeding to death."

"I really think it might put him under even more intense scrutiny when it reaches the correct ears, which it most certainly will. Not in an official way, because we don't want our suspicions known, but it will get there. He's already under surveillance, and I'm very sure that it will be increased after this. He's finally overreaching himself, George, and getting overconfident. Thank the Goddess. We've been very careful not to alert him to the fact that we suspect him of anything. Maybe we can finally catch the S.O.B., because I'm pretty damned sure that he's involved on some level."

The General nodded, as he agreed, "I hope you can catch him, Jacob. Certainly, trying to obstruct his healers from going to help their base commander, or any other Tok'Ra for that matter, when he could very well be dying, does look pretty damning. And doing it in front of you was just downright stupid. Why would he do that? In fact, if you think about it, it really doesn't make any sense if he is actually involved in the incident."

"The only thing we can think of that makes any sense is that he was hoping to push us into becoming angry and either starting a fight or, being mad enough we would say something that would give him a clue as to what is going on with the Tau'ri. He is very anti-alliance with Earth and was very vocal about it prior to the treaty being signed. Now, he isn't saying anything, but I still think he's trying to cause trouble. There have been a few rumors started about the Tau'ri that are blatantly untrue, and he is the only person I know of that might start something like that. The man's a snake, and I don't trust him any farther than I can see him. Period."

General Hammond nodded his agreement, before adding, "It won't surprise me, when you catch whoever is responsible, to find out that he has at least a finger in the pie, if not his whole hand."

"Me, either, George. Delek, too, but," he paused, a frown on his face, before continuing, "Delek was never like he is now. He's changed within the last few months and not for the better. It makes me wonder if he's not under an influence of some kind. I just hope we can find out…soon, before anyone else dies needlessly—the way Martouf did."

Both men looked up, as a knock on the door alerted them that someone was there. Since the Sergeant didn't notify them first, they both guessed that it was the women. They were correct. As they entered, Jacob smiled. "Yup, you look like any other resident of planet Earth, in the United States of America." Turning to Janet, he asked her, "Is there anything left that we need to do before we leave, Janet, or is everything all wrapped up?"

She nodded, telling him, "Yes, everything is taken care of, but I misjudged Gava sizes. That's what took us so long. Her pants and shirts were fine, but some, um, other things didn't fit. It didn't take long to exchange them, though, and they're ready to go. I had the Sergeant take all of your equipment to your car, Jacob, and he's waiting there, until you arrive. I'll take his place in the hallway if you want me to, General Hammond."

"That won't be necessary, now that no one will be in here, Dr. Fraiser. Thank you for all of your help. It's very much appreciated by everyone."

"You're very welcome, Sir." Turning to Jacob, she told him, "If anything happens and things get worse, you call me, understand? There's nothing here that I can't leave. While I need to get it done, it's not an emergency, and it will wait, if it's necessary. We may need some input from the Tau'ri side of the medical spectrum. Oh, and I had my things put into your car, as well. That way I can just up and leave, as soon as I finish here, and it will already be there. I hope you don't mind."

Jacob shook his head. "Not at all, Janet. That's quite all right, and we'll see you a little later in the day."

"Yes, I'll be there. As I said, I cancelled my plans, once I heard what was going on. Cassie understood. I'll see you later."

Nodding to all of them, she left, and Jacob turned to the two women who appeared somewhat out of their depth. Noticing that they both had small purses, so they would blend in more, and their Tok'Ra belt packs he nodded his approval. Looking at the General, he told him, "I'll let you know, if there is any change for the good or the bad, George. And, thanks again."

"No problem, Jacob. I may stop by later myself, if you think it wouldn't upset anyone."

Jacob shook his head. "No problem. Sam might realize that you're there, but chances are that the other two won't. We'll see you later, George."

The General nodded to them, as they left. He certainly hoped that these two healers could do something for Lantash and Daniel. If not, Major Carter would be devastated, that he knew to be a fact. Sighing, he returned to his desk and gathered the signed forms, putting them under lock and key with all of the others.

* * *

Sergeant Davis nodded to them as they approached the car, and once they were fairly close, he started back to the SGC pulling what looked like a large luggage caddy behind him. Jacob's thanks were answered by a wave of his hand and a slight smile.

Jacob was amused, as he realized how the little sergeant had managed all of the equipment and luggage by himself in only one trip.

Arwanna's voice interrupted his musings, as she asked him, "What is this Jacob?"

As worried as he was, Jacob couldn't help grinning. Unlocking it, he opened the doors and invited them to sit down. Leaning in, he showed them how to secure the seatbelt, closed their doors, and rounded the car to the other side. He got in and fastened his own seatbelt, before he answered her, saying, "This is Tau'ri ground transportation. This is actually an SUV, although I keep calling it a car. SUVs are nice in case you have a lot of stuff to transport…like we do right now."

From the back, Gava leaned forward, as far as her seatbelt would allow, asking, "And why are we belted in, if it is ground transport, Jacob? I assume when you say that, it means it remains on the ground?"

"Yes, it does. However, accidents happen all the time. There are a lot of these on the roads. They have found that the chances of someone surviving a crash are better, if they are wearing a seatbelt. So they made it a law."

"I see. Interesting." Both women began to look around, as they realized that they were actually on the first world. It was nothing like Egeria's memories.

As if reading their minds, Selmak came fore, quite comfortable with driving by now, and told them, "Egeria was in Egypt. It does look like our memories. This country is thousands of miles away from there, and it is totally different in every way. From the countryside itself to the people, they are nothing alike."

"What most of the Tok'Ra have failed to understand is that there are literally billions of people on this planet. It is unlike any world on which we have ever been. While I have tried to convey the immense amount of people on this world, there is simply no way to comprehend it without seeing it. I believe that Malek, Anise, Per'sus, and Garshaw will now have a different view of it, and the people. There are those from the fairly technologically advanced, to some that are still very primitive in certain areas of this world."

As he drove through the town and the traffic became ever heavier, both women began to look a little tense. Finally, Arwanna, commented, "There are certainly a great many of these—SUVs, as well as, other types of transportation vehicles—on these roads."

Selmak nodded in response, before telling her, "It is because we are going through the main part of town where many of the shops are. Many Americans know how to drive and most that do own a vehicle of some sort…at least, many do here in the United States. I cannot speak of other countries, as I do not know; however, I believe that many places have different types of transportation; trains, buses, that type of thing. The United States is spread out and it is often many miles between places. Driving, for many, is a necessity, if they wish to go anywhere at all. I believe that Canada, which is north of here, is very similar in many ways, for their country is also large and spread out. Once we leaver the business section of town and enter a more residential area, there will be many less vehicles on the streets." A short time later, he told her, "As you can see, we have left much of the main part of town behind now and already the traffic, ah, the amount of vehicles on the road, has thinned out some."

Gava answered, telling him, "Yes, so it appears." She paused, before asking quietly, "Selmak, I am not faulting you, for I know that you had no choice, if secrecy is to be maintained. Still, I would like to know how much truth there is in what you related to us. I would also like to know how much was fabricated to protect those involved in whatever is occurring, as well as, for Thoran's edification. And where, exactly, are we going?"

Selmak grimaced. "We are going to Dr. Jackson and Major Carter's home."

"And the truth of what you told us?"

"Almost none of it is true, except that there is bleeding which we cannot stop. However, it is not Malek who is bleeding; Malek is fine. He is with Samantha Carter acting as her _Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek_. Dr. Jackson was not taken by a Goa'uld. We are all there. Per'sus, Garshaw, Anise, and Malek, as well as, myself. We had hoped to keep the knowledge among ourselves and those of the Tau'ri who are aware of the true circumstances." He turned into a driveway and parked near the door. "We have arrived. I will continue with the story of what is happening, when we get inside. It will be brief, for if we cannot get the bleeding stopped, he and Daniel will die. Now, come. We must take our things inside, so that you can see what you can do. I just hope that we do not have to add anyone else to the growing list of those who know."

That said, and forgetting that they would not know how to undo theirs, he flipped open his seatbelt, opened his door, and stepped out onto the asphalt drive. Arwanna and Gava struggled for only a moment before figuring out how to remove the belt and open the doors. Joining Selmak, at the back of the SUV, they helped him to unload their equipment, along with that which might be needed by Janet Fraiser. Neither noticed Anise approaching them, until she reached in and gathered some of the things into her arms. With the extra help, it would take only one trip.

Anise looked to Selmak, asking, "Have you told them? If not, you must do so quickly. His bleeding is continuing, and I have given him two more injections of _Questelle. _It should have slowed it down. When I did not give him another earlier, it began flowing faster; however, after the next injection it resumed more of a seeping nature. The healing devices are very, very slowly beginning to help where he had to tear lose from Samantha, so at least, we are finally gaining a small amount of control over that. However, from what we can tell, it is as if there was actually an overgrowth of tissue, and it was not the type that would normally be seen there. I believe that is why it dissolved in some places and not in others. We must hope that Arwanna and Gava will be able to tell us more."

* * *

"_Lantash, it seems to me that the pain has lessened some. I hope that is not simply wishful thinking?" _Daniel realized that Lantash was resting, for the moment, and yet nothing was changing. This, at least to him, seemed to be a positive occurrence.

Reading Daniel's thoughts, Lantash answered both the question he sent to him and his thoughts, saying, _"Yes, I believe that it is. The healing devices are very slowly beginning to heal some of the raw areas, which is also stopping the bleeding in those places. The tissue that should have dissolved, at once, and instead ripped away, is slowly disappearing, as it should have already done, when I left Samantha. I have no idea why it has taken so long to do so, but the fact that it has finally done so is, I believe, what is allowing the healing devices to help, at least a small amount. And yes, it is a positive happening. I no longer feel that we are in actual danger; however, I do not wish to complete the blending, until I am sure that we will be all right. Jacob and Selmak left to get Arwanna and Gava. Once they have arrived and have a chance to check us over, we will know what has gone wrong, so I do not think that it will be much longer, now." _

Daniel nodded, telling him, _"I'm very glad to hear that, and to be feeling better. Is Sam still here, Lantash? She was lying down near us, wasn't she? I know you didn't mention it, but I thought I heard her earlier. She shouldn't have been here." _

"_Yes, she was here. Evidently, whatever caused our problems also kept my sleep inducing chemicals from working on her, in the manner in which they should have. I believe that since then, they have taken affect. She did fall asleep on the end of the bed, and it is my belief that, once she was very sound asleep, Malek took her back upstairs to bed. She is fine for the moment; we need not worry about her." _

"_Good. When I realized she knew what was going on, it worried me, but I didn't want to distract you from what you were attempting to do. Of course, the reality is that it was probably better for her to be aware of the problem. Had we—died—and she thought everything was going fine, it would have been worse for her." _ He paused for a moment, and then added, _"Do you have any idea of what has caused this to happen to us? I mean, it's not normal, so something must have happened." _

"_It is my belief that I have found something that may be the culprit for the thinning of my blood. I appear to have large quantities of something that resembles Kelshaqua in it, and I am not sure why. If so, then there may very well be a problem, for quite some time to come, for it causes a symbiote's blood to thin drastically; however, it is not something that cannot be overcome with outside help. It will simply be a matter of continuing to administer an anti-coagulant to me. What I cannot determine is where it has come from. I would not have found it during routine checks of our systems, so that is why I was unaware of it. I suppose that I should have done a more in depth checkup before we attempted this." _

"_You had no reason to believe that anything was wrong, Lantash. As far as we knew, nothing had changed for either of you. Neither of you appeared to be having any problems, so there was no known reason to suspect anything being 'off'." _

"_True, but obviously, unbeknownst to me, something did change. I am still unsure where this has come from, but my best guess would be that something in Samantha's medication is similar to Kelshaqua. It is the only reason I can see that it would be so concentrated in my blood. Since it caused no problem, as long as I was not bleeding, I would not have noticed it without, as I said, an in depth, complete analysis of my body and chemicals. There is no doubt that it is my fault. I am just glad that it is not an oversight that cannot be remedied." _

"_Don't be so hard on yourself, Lantash. All of us were upset; we've all been under a lot of pressure and tension. You and Sam especially. We'll be all right, so just rest for now, and let others care for us and get this under control. You're going to need your strength during our blending. Or, if you just can't sleep or stay completely quiet and rest, then monitor what is going on around us. I think that there are some new people here." _

"_Yes, I believe that Arwanna and Gava must have just arrived as there has been an increase in the feeling of naquadah in the house. That is a relief, and I believe that we will both be better able to rest now. I will help you to sleep." _

Daniel smiled slightly to himself, before assuring him, _"That would be fine, Lantash, but I wish to be awake when we begin to blend." _

"_Of course, Daniel. I would not begin without you with me." _

"_Okay, then, let's do the nap thing." _

Lantash gave him a small chuckle and proceeded to help Daniel to a restful sleep. He, however, as Daniel had suggested, was monitoring outside events, for the moment. He would rest soon, though, for Daniel was correct. He would need all of his strength to accomplish their blending.

* * *

The front door of the house opened, as the four of them approached it, and they were invited inside. Willing hands came out to take their equipment, and then, take some of it into the den. As they stepped into the house, Arwanna turned to Selmak, saying, "You keep saying him, Selmak, along with Dr. Jackson. Who is "him"?"

"Come into the next room where they are. The truth is that Dr. Jackson has blended with a Tok'Ra symbiote. They just made the exchange about two hours ago and, as you know, something went wrong."

Gava was frowning. "Selmak, there are no symbiotes in need of a host at the moment. How can Dr. Jackson have blended with one?"

"He has blended…with Lantash, Gava. It is Lantash who is slowly bleeding to death."

TBC


	24. A Sorrow and a Joy Ch 23 ABO

_**Chapter Twenty-three Summary: **After recovering from their shock, they both agree that this must be kept secret forever if necessary. They agree to play their parts in the story of the antidote and suggest that it makes more sense, because she is their best researcher into that type of thing, to have Calise working on the antidote and that, in fact, not having her there, with her reputation, would cause speculation. It is agreed, and so, yet one more person is added to those who must protect the innocent…the children. They talk to Lantash and he points them toward what he believes is causing him to bleed. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13_

_**Mer Cariad Kea – **My Dear One_

_**Mer Cor – **My Heart_

_**Mer Cariad – **My Dear_

_**Questelle – **A substance that promotes blood clotting, used by the healers when one of them are bleeding too rapidly for the Symbiote to be able to overcome it without help._

_**Kelshaqua – **A substance that is very similar to our spice, ginger. It causes thinning of the blood in Tok'Ra and Goa'uld symbiotes._

_**Quinstor – **A stronger substance that promotes blood clotting, and is used to attempt to slow excessive bleeding, as it generally works more quickly than Questelle. _

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Twenty-three**_

_**A Sorrow and a Joy**_

* * *

At their shocked gasps, Selmak grimaced to himself and Jacob, telling him, _"I really do hate having to give this information out. Everyone is so shocked and upset that we have not told them. While it is true that when they realize what is at stake, they understand our situation, I still dislike this part." _

"_Yeah, Sel. For once, I'm glad that it's you and not me. They're looking at you strangely. Maybe you better finish what you started, before they start asking questions instead of waiting for you to tell them what happened." _

"_Yes, I believe that you are correct, Jacob." _Sounding tired, Selmak sighed and agreed with him._ "Thank you." _

"_Gava, this is shocking, but wonderful, news. So many people loved Martouf and Lantash and will be so very happy to know they are alive." _

"_Treea, he did not mention Martouf, only Lantash. I have a feeling that Lantash was the only one that survived. Still, even if that is true, it is wonderful news, as you say_."

Treea caressed her Lifemate, before bringing up news that was _almost_ as bad, as Martouf's dying, _"Of course, since Selmak would not keep Lantash's survival suppressed, without a very good reason, we are left with the supposition that something is very wrong within the Tok'Ra or on one of the bases." _

Gava froze as she listened to Treea's words. Her Lifemate was very correct. There was no way that Selmak would keep this information from the others. So maybe they should find out what was occurring. _"Thank you for your insight, Treea. It is always relevant and needed." _She turned her attention outward once more.

"_Do not allow your anger to raise, Arwanna," _Crystell admonished her Lifemate. Then, to take her mind away from the fact that they kept the information of Lantash's survival a secret, she attempted, and succeeded, in turning her focus to the 'why' they kept it secret. Therefore, she added, _"Of course, they would not have kept it a secret without very good reason. There is more information to come; I am quite sure, Mer Cariad."_ She hesitated slightly before pointing out, _"In all probability, it is not good news." _

Sighing to herself, Arwanna nodded to Crystell, acknowledging her statements, but wishing it was not so. Perhaps it was not as terrible as it seemed. No, there was no point in blinding herself to the truth. Something was very much not right. _"You are, of course, quite correct, Crystell. I will await further information" _

"_Good, now give Selmak your attention." _

She sent her host a wry smile, murmuring to her, in an obviously tender and teasing manner, _"Yes, mother." _Then she, too, turned her attention outward.

As Selmak finished his short conversation with Jacob and turned his attention outward, he waited until they finished their discussions with their hosts and returned their attention to him and Jacob. Once he was sure that he had their attention, he began to explain, before they could begin to ask questions, "Lantash did not die that day. Only Martouf did. Martouf was injured much too severely to survive, and as Martouf…died, he…urged Lantash to do as Samantha asked him too and go to her, so that…" He stopped speaking for a moment, and then, once again shoving his emotions down and burying them, at least temporarily, he continued, "So, Samantha took Lantash, but no one knows that, except for the Tau'ri involved, and those Tok'Ra who are here at this time. So, besides us, the people who it is safe to discuss this with are Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, General Hammond, Dr. Janet Fraiser, and Major Paul Davis." He paused and then added, "Their President knows, as well, but chances are that you will never meet him."

Still hoping she was wrong, despite her discussion with Crystell, she asked him, "But why have you not told anyone, Selmak? Many people are mourning their passing, and they would be delighted to know that Lantash survived."

"We know that they would be, however, there are circumstances that make it imperative that no one become aware that he is alive." This was the part he really hated. It was such a shock, since Tok'Ra were generally loyal for life. Knowing how much dismay and distress it would cause them, he spoke a little more softly, informing them, "Arwanna, Gava, there is no easy way to tell you this. Martouf and Lantash never left the base, after the summit was announced, except for the weekend they spent here with Samantha, and she was with them all the time. Actually, we checked her for that anyway, since Samantha would have had to have false memories, as well, or she would remember it happening. So, we know it was not done on Earth. They had to have been made into Za'tarcs on the base. Whoever did it, if they should discover that he is alive, would not allow him to live for long. If he ever remembers the name of who did it, they would be well and truly caught. Yes, I can tell by the looks on your faces that you can understand the ramifications…as well as, the fact that there is a traitor on one of the bases."

After she absorbed the horror and entirety of the event and its immediate causatum, she turned her mind to its ramifications and any other possible eventualities. Gava nodded agreement with what he said. "All right, yes, that makes sense; however, you mentioned that he left Samantha Carter. Why has he left her? That _is_ what you said, is it not?" Gava sounded bewildered, as well as shocked, but then her eyes widened. "Lantash and Martouf loved her, and Lantash wishes to be with her as her mate, not her symbiote. Dr. Jackson must approve, or he would not have taken him." Quickly doing the math on how long Lantash would have been within Samantha, she gasped again. "It is too soon for him to blend again, Selmak. He, too, had to have been injured. We saw Martouf's injuries. Lantash could not have been other than fairly badly injured."

Selmak sighed, and there was a world of worry, grief, and pain in his voice when he answered, "He had to leave her, Gava, because Samantha is pregnant with his and Martouf's, as well as, Dr. Jackson's children. In order to protect the children, he has moved to Dr. Jackson, and no one, _absolutely no one,_" he stressed firmly, "must ever know that one of these children is his or that he was _ever_ within Samantha. If that information ever finds its way to the Goa'uld System Lords, or the N.I.D. of the Tau'ri, that child would be as good as dead, or would wish that he was."

He watched them, for a moment, as understanding and horror bloomed across their faces. He allowed that information to be absorbed, before he continued his explanation, "It must be believed by everyone that Lantash has been in a tank at a secret Tau'ri facility, because he was not healing well. Something in the za'tarc programming caused his systems to work slowly and at less than their optimum abilities. For a very long time, it was thought that he would not survive. That, of course, will not come out, until Daniel and he "blend" in about a year and a half."

"As you can see, there is a great deal going on, but we can fill you in, as you work on him and Daniel. Otherwise, it will not matter, because neither of them will be here, and what would happen to Samantha in those circumstances, none of us can know for sure. However, our speculations, on which we all agree, lead us to believe that she would not be able to cope with their loss, so closely upon Martouf's death."

Arwanna and Gava nodded and picked up most of the remaining pieces of their equipment, indicating that Selmak should take the one larger piece that remained. They waited, until he picked it up, and then followed him into a room. Daniel Jackson was lying on the bed. Per'sus was on one side of him and Garshaw on the other. Neither Samantha Carter nor Malek were in the room. Everyone in the room appeared anxious, strained, and grim. Both of the healers looked concerned…and determined. There was a great deal at stake here. They could not fail in this endeavor. Arwanna smiled wryly, at her thoughts, to herself and her host, who told her, _"Well, Mer Cor, as the Tau'ri would say…no pressure." _

She felt some of the tension leave her, at her host's words. She could always depend upon _Crystell _to lighten her mood and force her to see things in a more positive light. And she was correct. Both she and Gava _'were'_ excellent healers. They would prevail in this. There was no other outcome that was acceptable. _"As always, Mer Cariad Kea, thank you for putting some perspective on the situation." _

"_You are most welcome, Arwanna. Now, though, we need to take a look and see what is happening." _

"_Yes, we do; therefore we will do so now." _

As they set everything down, Gava commented, "This then is the reason that Daniel Jackson has been taken by a Goa'uld that will die within him. He must have a reason why he suddenly feels as if he has a symbiote within him."

"Yes, exactly," Garshaw confirmed from the other side of the room. "You will stay for a few days to lend credence to the belief that Dr. Jackson almost died because the Goa'uld actually died and released the toxin, before we could safely remove him. We are not sure what caused the Goa'uld to die, while still within Dr. Jackson, however, we suspect that he took one of the substances he was working on, and that it did not work, as he believed that it would. We believe that this might be what occurred since he was experimenting on Malek. At least he did not give that one to Malek. For whatever reason, he did die within him, thus, Dr. Jackson now carries the same markers that Samantha does."

"Malek will recover very quickly once you find and negate the substances causing his, internal, as well as his outer, bleeding. The two of you, Dr. Fraiser, and, Malek will manage to make an antidote, before we attempt the removal of the Goa'uld. From his ravings, we suspected that the Goa'uld, Imhepnah, would attempt to kill Dr. Jackson, when we began his removal. Although, the four of you did manage to come up with an antidote, and in the end, it did save him, it did not work well, and Dr. Jackson became quite ill and remained so for many days."

"Malek will remain behind, for a time, and along with Dr. Fraiser he will continue to work on improving it, in hopes of coming up with a better antidote. Anise may or may not remain behind for a short time. I believe that there is talk of Malek and Dr. Fraiser actually doing some work on coming up with an antidote, since he will need to stay here for a time in order to set up his 'reasons' for coming often to the Tau'ri world after this. He will be the liaison between Lantash and the Tok'Ra along with Jacob and Selmak, Anise, and on occasion Per'sus and I," Garshaw stated the present scenario, as well as some of the upcoming pieces of the story they were attempting, so very carefully, to weave.

Both Arwanna and Gava nodded, and Arwanna assured them, "I believe that, although I cannot speak for her, but she will correct me if I misstate, you have our full cooperation and silence on all of this. If there is a need for me to remain behind here and help with the antidote, which I would actually like to attempt to do, then I will be more than willing to do so. The more of us working on it, the more likely we will be to find one. Always before, we have worked on it singly for a short time and then been pulled away. I believe that with a concerted effort one can be found. It would certainly take much of the stress of symbiote removal away from both us and the host."

Gava spoke up immediately, stating, "I, too, am most willing to remain. Or, if you do not wish both of us gone for any length of time, we could alternate. I will come when Arwanna returns. Since only we know of this part of the story, which, of course, you have my complete silence on, if it is to be worked on at the SGC, there is no reason that Calise could not come if you wished. She is the best of us at doing research into these types of things. She would not have to be informed of anything else, and at that point, if you chose not to tell her; it truly is what she would be doing. It would make sense that she would come occasionally, since she is the most proficient at it."

Garshaw and Per'sus both eventually nodded their heads, and Per'sus answered her, "You are correct, and it might seem odd, if she was not involved. Most especially, since she worked on it before. Hopefully, no one will notice that she was not called in to work on it at the very beginning. Perhaps we should have chanced bringing her in." He sighed deeply. "This becomes more complicated by the moment."

"If you do send Selmak for her, it would reinforce Malek's critical condition, as well as, the story of working on the anti-dote. I probably do not need to remind you; however, if you will remember, Calise has held some of the most sensitive and secret information we have ever had, even more so than Arwanna and I, although, we, too, have been privy to much. She has never, even to us, breathed a word about any of it."

Selmak groaned. "I should have simply brought her this time. If we contact her and have her come now, she will be sure that Malek is dying, since we promised to let her know if he became worse and she was needed or because we felt that she should come if she wished to see him once more." He stared back at all of them, as they awaited his decision.

Per'sus pointed out, "It would lend a great deal of credence to the entire story. The number of people who know is already more than there should be. To look at it from a different perspective, each of us that know what is actually happening either have known from the beginning, or have been brought into it for a specific reason. Each of us has a role to play within the story we are building. Calise would lend a great deal of certitude, a rather large measure of belief, and assurance to what we say when the story is circulated. And the fact that it will be talked of so openly will also make it very plausible. No one would question the truth of our story if three of our best healers are spending time on the Tau'ri world working on an antidote for the toxin."

"After all, it is something we have attempted, but never had the time to finish. We do need it, for when we remove Goa'uld from hosts, and the Tau'ri would be appalled that we did not already have one and insist that they will work on one." He smiled wryly, adding, "And, of course, the Tok'Ra cannot allow the Tau'ri to succeed where we have failed, therefore we will put our best to work on the problem." He looked at Selmak, before assuring him, even though he already knew it, "Calise is totally trustworthy and dependable. I would advise she be brought in at this level rather than simply working on the antidote. Her silence is assured."

Selmak sighed again. "All right. I'm just really tired of going back and forth, and Jacob feels that he should be near in case Samantha has need of him, unlikely as that may be."

Garshaw looked over at him and questioned, "Could you not have General Hammond contact the base and speak to Zarest? Have him send her, and when she arrives, could you not go and get her then?"

Arwanna looked up from where she, Anise, and Gava had begun to discuss Lantash, and suggested, "Since she is not actually needed at this time, there is no real hurry as there was with us. Could she not come with Dr. Fraiser? She did say that she was coming here. You might have to ask General Hammond to ask Dr. Fraiser to wait, if she planned to come earlier, but since I do not believe that we are in a crisis or emergency situation here, there is no need for her to feel pressured to come as quickly as she may feel that she needs to, either."

Selmak nodded, and actually gave a small smile, something that had been missing for a time. "Those are very good suggestions and will work admirably. I will call George right away. Calise will need to bring nothing, correct? Although I dislike the thought of yet one more person knowing, your arguments for adding her are sound. Should we need to substantiate the story at some point, it would be helpful, if we could point out that all three healers were called in, and it would be unlikely that we would have done so, if Malek were not in dire need of them. Dr. Jackson, too, was, no doubt, in need a healer to try to mitigate the poison and help the antidote along. All right, I should also be sure George tells Zarest to call in a healer from Garshaw and Per'sus's bases. That way there will be two on Malek's base, plus Daimesh. That should cover anything short of a catastrophe," as he finished speaking, he turned and left the room. Quite soon afterwards, they heard him talking to General Hammond.

Anise commented, from where she stood at one side of the bed and periodically monitored what was happening, "I believe this is the correct path to follow, as well. Every one of us is completely loyal. Most of us only go on missions occasionally, so the chance of being tortured for information is unlikely, and even so, no one should know to ask about this situation, anyway." As she finished speaking, she frowned down at the sensor she was holding.

"What is it, Anise? Have you found something?" Arwanna asked her at once. Although the two healers had talked to Anise, for a very short time, it was only long enough to get the essentials of what was happening. Since they were involved in the conversation that was taking place, they had not yet begun to examine Lantash and Dr. Jackson.

"Lantash appears to be resting, which is probably good, or he will not have the strength to do as deep a blending as they are planning. However, that is not what I was thinking about, as I was looking over the information. It appears that, although the rate of the seeping increased a short time ago, the injection I last gave to him has had some small impact upon it. The flow has slowed slightly, although it is not yet back to as slow as it was. It is once again staying constant, though."

"What I was thinking about is that, whatever is going on, Lantash's efforts were neither helping nor hindering his condition. There is no point in him attempting to help, when it makes no difference. It will only weaken him more than he already is. I believe I will be sure he knows this."

"Does anyone object to me telling him not to try to heal himself?" Everyone shook their heads that no, they had no objection. Having their agreement, she leaned down and spoke directly and lowly into Daniel's ear, "Lantash, can you hear me, and if so, can you reach us, for a moment?"

They all waited, hoping that he could do so. Daniel's eyes opened slowly and there was a minimal glow as Lantash spoke very softly, "I am here. Daniel is asleep."

Arwanna and Gava moved to Anise's side, so they would be sure to hear his responses, if he gave any. It was obvious from his voice that he, too, was very tired. Too tired.

"All right. Do not expend energy trying to answer me, simply listen." She did not wait to see if he agreed, but continued, telling him, "According to what we have seen, you are unable to affect what is happening. Please stop trying and, if possible, become dormant long enough to recoup your energy. You will need to be much stronger than you are now, in order to blend and bond as deeply as you and Daniel wish. Arwanna and Gava are here, and they will take care of the problem. They see nothing that they cannot take care of, so you can feel free to rest. Samantha is sleeping and Malek is with her, so she, too, is resting. Our stories have been set into motion and everything is going according to our plans, so there is no need to worry about that either. I believe that I have told you all that there is to know at this time," Anise concluded her very succinct detailing of what had happened, and what they expected to happen.

Still sounding both tired and weak, he murmured, "Tell them to look for a substance that is similar to _Kelshaqua, _and no, I do not know. I will leave you now." And it was obvious that he had returned to his quasi-coma.

As Lantash returned, Arwanna stated, "It is interesting that he is not affecting it, Anise. Then again, if his blood has been thinned by a substance similar to _Kelshaqua_, he would not be able to affect it, and neither should the healing devices. The only things that will help to control it are those that would thicken his blood. Are the healing devices helping at all?"

"No, not with the bleeding itself, but the raw areas, where he had to pull loose from Samantha, are beginning to heal albeit extremely slowly. He is now forming, again excessively slowly, new tissue and it is normal. The abnormal tissue that had formed appears to have mostly, although not completely, dissolved. So if nothing happens to speed up the bleeding more than it already has, and we can continue to heal the areas, which, of course, are what are bleeding, then eventually we will stop it. Unfortunately, at the rate it is happening now, he will remain too weak to complete the blending or to leave Daniel, and it is possible that he would not be able to recoup his strength. If he cannot, then he will die…and Daniel will die with him."

Arwanna and Gava simply nodded, as they listened to the report, and looked through the equipment they brought with them, choosing what they felt would be the most beneficial and give them the most data.

As they stepped to the bed, they began taking readings and gathering more information, Arwanna asked, "You did say that Samantha Carter is pregnant with Lantash and Martouf's, as well as Dr. Jackson's child, did you not? What has been done to cause this rather, ah, unusual combination?"

"Samantha, Martouf, and Lantash spent the weekend before the summit together. Lantash found the embryo, after he began to blend with Samantha. At that point he stopped the blending, fearing to take it any farther at that particular time. However, an even more important reason to stop was found when Daniel told Lantash that he was going to offer himself, if Samantha had not done so, and taken him, before he could reach him." Jacob answered her, as he had come fore to talk to General Hammond and had remained in control.

He sighed, as he recalled the events, something none of them really liked to do, as it was still so very painful to recall. Returning to his explanation, he continued, "What Lantash found, during what little blending he did, was an unacknowledged love of Daniel within Sam, along with her very real and deep love for himself and Martouf. When Daniel told him that he would have taken him, it opened another avenue to them. The two of them discussed the idea and decided that it was a step that they wished to take. He could, once it was a little safer, transfer to Daniel. Lantash explained this to Samantha, and she finally agreed to it. In the meantime, they all realized that not only could Lantash not come forward, but also that if it ever became known that the child she carried was Martouf and Lantash's, it would be hunted by both the System Lords, and the shadier elements on earth. It would be safe nowhere."

After a short pause and a drink of his water, which was nearby, he continued, explaining, "Lantash managed to do some rather intricate manipulation of hormones and circumstances. He arranged for another of Samantha's eggs to release at the correct time for it to become Daniel's…son. So, that is how there came to be two children, both boys, and they are now growing at an accelerated rate due to Lantash's manipulation once again. There will be nothing, by the time they are born, that would connect the time that Martouf and Lantash spent on Earth with either of these children. The only thing that could ever connect the two events are those who happen to know the truth of what has occurred. Hence our unwillingness to add more people to those who know the truth of what has occurred, unless, like you, Gava and Calise they are needed. When you add in the knowledge that someone on one of the bases is responsible for turning Martouf and Lantash into Za'tarcs, there is every reason to keep the truth to ourselves."

Gava nodded her agreement, and then asked, quietly, "How is Samantha coping with all of this, Jacob? How is her mental health? She has been through a great deal, and now, to be going through a more or less forced separation from Lantash has to be very hard on her. By now, her mental attachment to Lantash will be very strong and to lose him, even though she also gains him, will be extremely—difficult, to say the least. Losing Martouf as she did, and now this, is more than most could stand to go through in such a short span of time. Thank the Goddess; she still has both Lantash and Daniel. It is imperative that this problem be solved, not only for Daniel and Lantash, but for her, as well. To lose them could well be too much for her."

Feeling Jacob's emotions attempt to swamp him, Selmak came fore, to answer her, "Exactly. As for her mental health, I do not believe that any of us truly know. Lantash alone would know that. She seems to be doing well. She does love Daniel very deeply. It was simply a matter of Lantash pulling her buried feelings out, so that she would recognize and acknowledge them. She misses Martouf a great deal, that we all know. Sometimes it overwhelms her, or so Lantash and Daniel have both told us. It is getting easier, of course, but I do not believe that she will ever fully recover from losing him."

Arwanna agreed, telling them, "No, she will never recover from it completely, but eventually the pain will lessen. Their son will be both a sorrow and a joy to her for he will always remind her of him." It was obvious that a very upsetting thought crossed her mind, and then she asked, "What if he looks like Martouf? That is something that no one could explain away."

Selmak smiled sadly, saying, "Lantash assures us that he will not be a close enough match for it to be noticeable to any other than those who know. His eye color, eyelashes, and smile will be the same, as will the dimple in his chin..." He stopped talking and swallowed, as he absorbed his host's pain, as well as his own, before continuing, "Other than that, Daniel and Martouf's coloring is close enough that it should not be remarked upon, although I seem to remember Lantash saying that his hair will be wavier than Daniel's, as Martouf's was."

Seeing the pain in Selmak's eyes and remembering how close Martouf, Lantash, Jacob, and Selmak had been, Arwanna simply nodded her understanding, asking no more questions that could bring up painful memories. After all, they were dealing with enough emotional turmoil at the moment wondering if something was so terribly wrong that they were also about ready to lose Lantash and Daniel as well.

Looking across at Gava, she asked her, "What have you found Gava, for I feel that Lantash was correct. I have found a substance that is similar to _Kelshaqua. _ We should continue our examination even though that may well be the culprit. Although, why Lantash would have such a large amount in his blood, I do not know. In the normal course of events, it is usually minimal and of no problem whatsoever. For whatever reason it is there, it will be simple to overcome and, in fact, unless there is something that you have found that I have not, the present course of injections to counteract the thinning of his blood should take care of the problem. I do believe that Anise was on the correct tract; he simply will need quite a bit more to overcome so much of this substance. I am only grateful that the bleeding was not worse."

Gava nodded, as she agreed, replying, "I, too, have found inordinate amounts of that substance in his blood stream." She turned to the others asking, "Did you not say that there was an overgrowth of tissue as well, along with an uneven dissolving of his tissue?"

"Yes, that is what we saw, although it appears that the tissue has finally dissolved," Per'sus was the one to answer her. "Do you believe that was part of this as well?"

Gava frowned, as she told him, "No, but there are other unusual things in his blood. Things that seem familiar, and yet are not exactly the same as what I would expect to find. Just as the _Kelshaqua-like _substance is not exactly like it, yet it is similar enough to have the same effect on our blood. It must be something that he has ingested while here on the Tau'ri world. There is no other explanation; otherwise, he would have had this problem when he left Martouf. I suspect that whatever caused his blood to thin will be found to be a common substance here, perhaps even found in food of some kind."

Anise nodded her agreement, and then asked them, "What will you do now, then? Simply continue to give him Questelle?"

"I believe that we should try _Quinstor_, instead, Anise. As you are aware, it is a somewhat stronger coagulant, and it will help more quickly. Do you agree, Arwanna?" Gava questioned the other healer, as to her opinion.

"I believe that should be our next step, yes. If it does not begin to work after an injection or two, then we will try something stronger, but I agree that we should try the milder form first. We do not wish to cause his blood to thicken too much and going to something stronger first could be a mistake. They are not in a critical condition, so going a slower and safer route is preferable."

"I agree." Gava gave her agreement to that reasoning, even as Anise was nodding her understanding, and Arwanna was readying the new injection. Soon they would know if it would be enough.

They would puzzle over how Lantash managed to acquire such amounts of that substance and exactly what it was, once they had the bleeding stopped. They also needed to discover the reason for the overgrowth of tissue. Perhaps Dr. Fraiser would be able to tell them what it was, once she arrived. That should be before too long. For now, they could wait for her arrival to delve into the matter further. Arwanna injected them and stepped back, as Gava activated a healing device. While they awaited the Doctor's arrival, they would continue to heal the areas that needed it, for that, too, would slow the bleeding even more.

* * *

"_I take it that we were just injected with something else, Lantash?" _ Daniel asked, still half asleep, as he felt the injection.

Lantash analyzed what they had been given before answering, _"Yes. It is a stronger form of the Questelle that Anise was giving us. Arwanna and Gava have evidently decided what has happened, and are giving us the next stronger coagulant. They do not appear at all disturbed, from what I can tell, so I would guess that they do not consider the problem to be very serious. We can both relax and continue to rest for a short time. I believe that we will soon be healed, and then I will begin our deeper blending. For now, rest again, Daniel. Do not worry about Samantha either, for Selmak has left the room, very probably to see to it that she is informed that there is nothing about which to be alarmed." _

Daniel sighed in relief. _"Okay, Lantash. I can't believe it, since we are basically unconscious, but I felt groggy when I woke up and I feel sleepy, now. Is that possible?" _He frowned.

Lantash laughed softly, as he told him, _"Yes, it is very possible, Daniel. We are not truly unconscious, and the pain and anxiety have drained both of us, for I feel tired, as well. Come, we will sleep, for a time. I am sure that, when we awaken, we will be ready to finish blending." _

"_Good. Lantash…thank you for keeping me calm, and have a nice nap. I'll see you soon." _

"_You are welcome, Daniel, and I must thank you, as well. Had you truly panicked, it would have made everything harder. So, although you believe that I kept you from doing so, I believe that we supported one another…as it should be. I will see you soon. Good night." _

"_Night." _Daniel was asleep almost before the word was sent to Lantash, and Lantash was not far behind him.

TBC


	25. Solved Ch 24 ABO

_**Chapter Twenty-four Summary: **Calise arrives at the SGC, and Janet and General Hammond get things taken care of as quickly as possible. Soon they arrive at Daniel's home, where she finds that Malek truly is fine…and that Lantash is alive. They know what caused the problems that arose during Lantash's transfer from Sam to Daniel. Sam sleeps, for a while, and when she awakens she is somewhat disoriented, as the first memory surges through her mind…and her heart. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13_

_**Mer Prinekh – **My Lifemate, a name of endearment between Symbiote and Host. Can be translated as meaning something like Beloved Lifemate or Sweet Lifemate.  
_

_**Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek - **__Heart's Tear-Mate, the One who Shared your Deepest Grief and Suffered it With You. A strongly bonded mate, brought together by shared grief. Rarely a Lover, however a very Deep Friendship is Shared from that time onward._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Twenty-four**_

_**Solved**_

* * *

Janet Fraiser waited at the bottom of the ramp and watched as an incoming wormhole was established. Since the iris opened, she assumed it was the Tok'Ra. It was. The woman stepped through the event horizon and swiftly took in any threats. Although there were soldiers around, none of them were paying any attention to her, so she decided that they were not a problem. Her gaze landed on the woman at the bottom of the ramp, and she recognized her as Dr. Janet Fraiser. She had spent several days with the Tok'Ra going over some of their methods that could be adapted for the Tau'ri, since they did not require Naquadah in the blood to work them. She had seemed very pleasant what little she had seen her. An older Gentleman walked through some large heavy doors and he smiled at her, as had Dr. Fraiser.

It was the Doctor who spoke to her first, though, saying, "Calise, we are very glad that you could come."

The General walked up, as Janet finished her greeting, and looked at Calise, telling her, "Welcome to Earth, Calise. I'm General Hammond. If you'll come with us, we can get you processed. Everything is classified, so our explanations must wait, until we're in a room that's protected from surveillance of any kind." She fell into step between them, still saying nothing. Why were they not taking her to Malek? He was in very critical condition. However, since the General made a point of letting her know that they could not talk here, she kept her questions and impatience to herself.

They turned down a corridor and came upon a soldier leaning against the wall doing nothing, which seemed strange to her, since everyone else appeared to be quite busy. As they approached him, he told the General, "The second one tried to gain entrance to your office again, General. I refused to allow him to enter the room or even get near the door."

"Thank you, Sergeant Davis. I appreciate your diligence."

"Yes, Sir. I'll remain until Dr. Fraiser takes our visitor with her. If you want to leave, and need me to watch your office again, just call me down. I'll be here as soon as I can. We have an extra person on duty today learning how everything is done, so in a way, we have extra help; there wouldn't be a problem."

"Good. I'll contact you, if I need you after the Doctor and Calise leave."

The Sergeant nodded and turning strode down the hall, and then leaned up against the wall. So, he was a guard, which explained his apparent lack of anything to do. However, it was obvious that he was an extra guard not normally here. The General opened his office door and invited her into the room.

As he closed the door on the three of them, she turned back to them, ready to insist on being taken to Malek, when Dr. Fraiser held up her hand and then walked up to her until she could gently whisper, "Calise, I'm sorry that we had to alarm you to get you here. Unfortunately, it was important that the story was the same for you, as it was for Arwanna and Gava. We've decided that this shouldn't be discussed on base at all, not even in here. We've already had two instances of moles attempting to gain entrance to this room."

Seeing the blank look on her face, Dr. Fraiser smiled briefly, and still whispering, told her, "A mole, in the way I'm using the word, doesn't mean a small animal. It's a person who is spying for another agency or department. We know that we have a minimum of two. They're being watched closely, so we know that they were probably sent to set up listening devices in here. It's obvious that something highly classified is going on, and their superiors are no doubt pushing them to find out what it is. That's irrelevant to you and your position." She glanced over at the General, who was talking on the phone.

Turning back to Calise, she continued, saying, "We're getting the Tok'Ra that you'll be joining on the phone, so that you can talk to them, and they can reassure you that there's nothing nefarious going on; that this is a legitimate mission." She lowered her voice even more and then, whispering so softy that Calise could barely hear her, she told her, "Please don't worry, for there's no need. As soon as we reach our destination they'll explain what's happening, I assure you."

General Hammond broke in, saying, "Calise, Per'sus would like to speak to you, and then, if you wish to, you can talk to anyone else you want to talk to that's there."

He held out the phone to her, and she looked at it oddly, before reaching out, taking it in her hand, and putting it to her ear, as she had seen the General do. She was surprised to hear Per'sus, obviously talking to someone else, as he told them to order two extra, at least, no make that three. They could always snack on the leftovers later. He must have turned back to the device, because his voice was suddenly loud and plain, as he asked, "Calise, are you there? Are you on the phone?"

She answered, her voice quiet and almost faint, assuring him, "I am here, Per'sus, but I am confused, as to what I am to do."

"That is why I am talking to you. Please listen carefully and follow my instruction to the best of your ability…Agreed?"

"I, well, yes, I—will do my best, Per'sus. What is it that I must do?"

"Don't sound so apprehensive. It is not difficult, if you will only do as I tell you to do."

"All right. I must assume that this is very highly classified."

His voice suddenly sounding grim, he told her, "It is the highest level of secrecy that we have, and I am well aware that you have held those kinds of secrets before, so I have no qualms about bringing you into this one. Now, we need to be moving on to what must be done. Are you ready?"

"I—yes, I am ready."

"Very well. Please do as General Hammond and Dr. Janet Fraiser ask you to. The General will give you a sheaf of papers. Do not waste time reading them. Sign them. I will tell you what they are and what they contain."

He paused to see if she had any questions, and when she asked none, he told her, "They are non-disclosure forms. You are agreeing not to tell anyone on Earth other than those in the SGC anything about space, the Goa'uld, the war, in short nothing pertaining to Stargate Command or aliens."

As he finished speaking, she nodded, saying, "I understand and, if I have questions, I will ask them later."

Per'sus let out the breath he was unaware that he was holding. Not that he had thought she might refuse, but because it appeared that she truly would wait, until she was with them, to have her questions answered. She would take him at his word and trust him implicitly. He heard the papers being shuffled and very quickly, she was back on the line with him saying, "They are signed. Now, what do I need to do?"

"Good. Now, all you must do is put your trust in Dr. Fraiser. She will now take you to get an I.D. Card, some clothing, so that you will fit in with the population, and some luggage. Then, she will bring you here to us. We will probably see you within the next couple of hours. Just follow her lead. She has helped all of the women here, so that they will blend in, and not stand out as obviously not from Earth. Trust her to obtain the correct clothing, see to the identification, and go with her when she asks it of you. We are in the nearby town. We will see you soon. I must go, as it is my turn to use the healing device."

Calise was confused. "But I thought that he was not injured."

Per'sus paused before telling her, "Someone is. We will see you soon."

"Of course. Good-bye, Per'sus." She handed the 'phone' to the General stating, "Per'sus assured me that all I need to do is follow Dr. Fraiser's instructions and we will soon be on our way. Therefore, what must I do next? I wish to arrive at my destination, as swiftly as possible.'

The General smiled and held out his hand. Not sure what to do, she reached out as well, and when their hands met, he shook hers. The puzzled look on her face, prompted Janet to tell her, "It's what we call a handshake. It's the same as when you clasp arms. Once you meet enough people, and they do it, then it will become almost second nature to put your hand out in greeting or to answer theirs by giving them yours. Don't worry about it."

She nodded her understanding, and then waited, as Dr. Fraiser told the General, "We won't take long, and as soon as we finish, we'll leave for the house, if that's all right with you, General."

He nodded. "Yes, go ahead. I may see you later, but don't be surprised, if I don't make it. You all have enough on your hands and it's not as if I could be any help there. You have my cell number, if you need to reach me for any reason."

"Yes, Sir. We'll be going, then. Thank you." Janet Fraiser walked to the door indicating that they should leave, and Calise followed her. An hour and twenty minutes later, they were in downtown Colorado Springs, and the number of people on this world almost numbed her mind. So did the vehicle that they were in, and the fact that so many of the people owned one. She also decided that everyone who owned one must be in this area at this time. As the vehicles thinned, and then almost disappeared from the roadways they were on, it occurred to her that she had not once asked about Malek and what was happening. It was obvious that Janet, as she had requested she be called, was deep in thought about something. Still she needed to know.

So, taking a rather deep breath, she asked her, "Janet, how badly is Malek hurt? Can we speak of that now?"

Janet looked surprised, and then apologetic, as she answered her, saying, "I'm sorry. I should have told you right away. Malek is fine. Very little of what you've been told is true and you'll get the information about what is really happening, when we arrive at our destination, which," she nodded her head toward some houses, and then continued, "will be very shortly. The stone one is his."

"I see. So, we are going to…Dr. Jackson's home?"

Janet nodded, turned into the drive, and parked next to Daniel's SUV. "We're here." She leaned across and showed her how to undo her seat belt and open her door.

"Thank you, Janet."

"You're welcome, Calise." As they walked up the walkway toward the door, it was opened for them, by Selmak. No doubt, General Hammond called to let them know they were on their way, as it was obvious that Selmak was waiting for them.

Janet didn't even wait for the door to close before she was asking, "Selmak, how are they? Do they know anything, yet?"

Selmak nodded. "They are doing quite a bit better. The blood has almost stopped seeping, and the healing devices are slowly healing the places where the flesh was ripped off, so they are no longer in as much pain. They have slept for a while, and he has regained much of the energy he lost, as he attempted to stop the bleeding."

Remembering Selmak's words, when he came for Arwanna and Gava, Calise caught her breath, before turning to Janet Fraiser and saying, somewhat coldly, "You told me that Malek was fine."

"And so I am, Calise." Malek's voice reached her, from where he stood, near the bottom of a stairway.

Calise turned pale, something rare for a symbiote, and Selmak placed his hand on her shoulder, softly asking her, "Are you all right?"

Drawing herself up, she forced herself back under control, before answering, "Yes, thank you, Selmak, I am fine."

She then turned to Janet Fraiser, but before she could apologize to her, Janet told her, "Don't worry about it. It's my fault. I should have been more specific and told you right away that it wasn't Malek and Dev that needed the help. I'm sorry that I didn't think to state it more clearly."

"Thank you, Janet, but perhaps we were both to blame. I was too caught up in what I was seeing of the area to ask about the situation, and it did not occur to you to tell me something that you felt was not your place to explain."

As she had spoken to Janet, Malek had approached and was talking to Selmak and Jacob. Turning back to them, Calise watched, as he frowned, and then shook his head, as he answered whatever he had been asked, "She is deeply asleep, at the moment, but she is also going through periods of restlessness. Knowing that as soon as she awakens she will ask after them, I thought I would take this opportunity to question you about their present condition."

Selmak nodded, as he told him, "They are marginally better. The blood flow is lessening, and the torn flesh is healing well. They have been asleep, for a time, and it seems to be helping Lantash a great deal. We are hopeful that we may have turned the corner…"

A gasp from the woman standing next to them brought Selmak, Malek, and Janet's attention back to Calise. She looked at them and repeated slowly, "Lantash. Are you telling me that Lantash survived the attack, and you have told no one except for those here?" She frowned harder, before adding, "Something is wrong. You would not keep that type of information from the other Tok'Ra, unless there was a very good reason. What is going on, Malek?" Why have the others not been told, and why the elaborate story from Selmak to get Arwanna and Gava here?"

Malek glanced up the stairs, and Selmak told him, "Go on back, Malek. I will explain to Calise. You should be there in case Samantha awakens and needs you."

Malek nodded his agreement, but turned to Calise, saying, "I am _____Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek_ to Samantha, Calise, and I cannot afford for her to awake without me being there. She is…distraught enough over this…situation, without me being gone from her side," he grimaced, "again."

Calise walked the few steps to Malek and kissed his cheek softly, before telling him quietly, "I know what it is like to need a ___Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek_, Malek. Go. There are plenty of people to tell me the tale."

He kissed her cheek in return, before agreeing, saying, "Yes, I think that I can safely allow you to hear the story from them. I will no doubt see you a little later." Turning to Selmak, he told them, "I will call Jacob, if she asks for him for any reason. Please keep me informed, as to their condition, so that I can tell her, as soon as she asks." Noticing that Janet Fraiser had left without them realizing it, he nodded to the remaining two, turned, and made his way back up the stairs to Samantha.

Behind him, Calise said, softly, "Perhaps someone would like to explain what has occurred?"

Selmak sighed, "Before I do, let us join the others, Lantash, and Daniel Jackson. It does not take long to tell, and then you can talk to Arwanna, Gava, Dr. Fraiser, and Anise."

Calise agreed. It was as good a place to start as any other was.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Calise had been thoroughly briefed, except on the subject that they would soon be discussing. She had all of the particulars, as to what occurred when Martouf was killed…but Lantash was not. The thought of what Samantha Carter must have gone through, as Martouf died in her arms, caused her heart to ache painfully. That she had taken Lantash was, as far as Calise was concerned, a wonderful, but heartbreaking act, for now Samantha knew of Martouf's emotions as he died. That she was carrying Martouf and Lantash's child would be both a solace and a sorrow. She would need Malek's strength, as she relived those memories, of that there was little doubt. Remembering her own need of Malek's strength, during the time she lost her mates, she knew how important the position he had assumed was. There was no doubt, that the chances of Samantha becoming lost within her own mind were very high. As far as she knew, there had never been an instance where a mate, who became host to a surviving mate, had been the one to kill their mate, and then hold them as they died. They were both emotionally devastating events.

Calise sighed, as she contemplated Daniel Jackson—and Lantash. They, too, would be reliving Martouf's death—his emotions as he died, Lantash's emotions—and Samantha's. She hoped that both he and Lantash could cope with them. Those things were bad enough, but they would also have to cope with Samantha's pain of losing Lantash and Lantash's at leaving her. She forced her attention to return to the activity around her. They had taken a very short break, but it appeared the Gava was almost ready to begin again.

Because Janet Fraiser was also present and wished to become more familiar with the Symbiote's abilities and metabolism, Gava was explaining things in more detail than she would have, if it were only Arwanna and Calise that needed to know. Per'sus, Garshaw, Selmak, and Anise were all interested as well, so she had also gone through the Kelshaqua-Ginger explanation more thoroughly. Janet had been the one to find the chemical similarity between the two substances. While they talked, she was running some tests, and 'computer programs' on the nausea medication that Samantha was taking. She, and they, all believed that something within the medication had caused the increased resistance of the tissue to the chemicals that Lantash released.

Gava stood and then paused, making sure that everyone was ready to begin again, before continuing, "The difference of the tissue was a little more difficult to ascertain. There are very few substances that affect us. You are all aware of that. However, there are some substances that do cause us to have some reaction to them. _Kelshaqua," _she smiled briefly, "and ginger, are two of them; however, we rarely come across _Kelshaqua_ in quantities large enough to affect or harm us. Even though it works on us, it actually takes a fairly large amount to cause the changes that it does make to us, and which we saw in Lantash. There are substances that are…man-made…which can affect us. Sleep inducing drugs are the first that come to mind, although there are only a few of those. We have found antidotes for them in case of an overdose, as most of you are aware. The Blood of Sokar is another substance that can have a fairly deep, intense, and long-lasting effect on us."

"There are a few more, however, I will not go farther into those at the moment. We will make the information available to Janet, as soon as we can; however, along with the Anatomy and other medical information, we will begin sessions to, ah, 'bring her up to speed', I believe is how she phrased it. Since we will be here for at least several days, it is an ideal time to work on this together_."_

Returning to the information about the tissue's response to the chemicals, she told them, "I am fairly sure that we will find the difference of the tissue to be caused by some man-made substance. Perhaps it is something that they were giving to Samantha, although I do not know what that would be. Whatever it is, while the change in the tissue caused problems, the tissue itself was perfectly normal. The tissue between the outer body layers, and the blending body, are made up of tissue that reacts to certain chemicals that we release. While the substance did not stop those chemicals from working, it did cause the reaction to be much slower than it should have been. I believe that had we known, the problem could have been avoided by simply having Lantash wait until the tissue had dissolved enough for him to leave safely. Of course, you had no way of knowing what was occurring, and expecting the tissue to dissolve normally, Lantash simply changed hosts as he normally would. We, in all probability, would not have been monitoring him, before he made the switch, so we would not have known to stop him, any more than any of you did. We are very lucky that the tissue remained with Samantha, rather than with Lantash. Otherwise she would have been in a great deal of pain and that would have distressed both Lantash and Daniel, possibly enough to interfere with their blending."

* * *

Daniel came awake to the sound of Lantash—humming. Humming? _"Ah, Lantash?" _

"_Yes, my Daniel?" _

"_Do you, um, hum a, ah, lot?" _

"_Only when I am busy doing something. Does it bother you?" _

Daniel frowned in thought, before realizing that, in fact, it did not. _"No. Actually, it's kind of…nice. You have a pleasant voice. Do you sing?" _

"_Yes, I do. I am told my voice is soothing and that I sing well." _

"_I think that whoever told you that was correct. I don't know about the singing yet, of course, but the humming in very—soothing, I agree." _

"_That is a good thing, then, because I tend to do it without realizing it. Samantha found it soothing, as well." _

"_She was right. Um, I take it that the bleeding is stopped?" _

"_Yes. It is stopped, and they have decided what occurred. It was the ginger." _

"_The ginger?" _

"_Yes. It seems that your spice, ginger, is closely related to a substance that causes our blood to thin. We have been giving Samantha rather substantial amounts of it, as it appeared to help her nausea. And, too, they have just decided that there was some chemical in the nausea medication that caused what we at first believed to be an abnormal overgrowth of my tissue. Actually, it was not an overgrowth, however, the tissue, while not abnormal, did not respond to the chemicals I released, as quickly as it should have, therefore, it did not dissolve, as it should have, before I left Samantha. I never checked the actual composition of the tissue, but they do not feel that it would have made a difference, since it was not so much the tissue as it was its resistance to the dissolving chemicals that I released. Another oversight on my part that should not have happened; had I checked to see how well it was dissolving, before I made the exchange, I would have realized it was not doing what it was supposed to do. I apologize for not taking better care of you and Samantha." _

"_Don't worry about it, Lantash. As much mental and emotional turmoil as we've all been under, I'm surprised you and Sam are even functioning, let alone being at the top of your game, so to speak." _

"_Thank you, Daniel. I appreciate your understanding. Now that we are blending, we must hope that a great deal of the stress on both Samantha and I will be lessened, and all that will remain will be the sorrow over Martouf's loss instead of the worry and anxiety over our coming parting." _

"_I'm sure we'll find that things will be better now. All we have to worry about is finding the culprit behind Martouf's death, getting Sam through her pregnancy and into the next one, and our future 'blending'." _Daniel laughed slightly over the thought of the '_lessening'_ of the stress upon them. Well, Lantash was right, too, though, and this was a lessening of the stress in many ways. But first, they had to get through the rest of their present activity.

"_So, have we started to blend deeper yet?" _

"_I am ready to do so now that you have awakened, Daniel. I did not believe that you would wish to awaken to any of the emotions that we will experience, as we blend, so I have waited." _

"_That was probably for the best. Thank you." _

"_You are welcome. Are you ready now, Daniel?" _

"_As I'll ever be, Lantash. As I'll ever be." _

Lantash nodded. _"Very well. I will begin now, then. Try to relax and do not fight the sensations." _

"_I won't…well, I'll try not to anyway." _

"_That is all I can ask of you. I am beginning now."_

* * *

Sam jerked awake with a cry on her lips and a sob caught in her throat. He was gone. Martouf. _"Lantash? What are we going to do? Lantash? Lantash!" _This time the scream was aloud, so hard arms pulled her down into a firm but gentle embrace, and her cries were lost against a hard male chest. One hand was twisted in her hair and one held her clamped to his hard body, in case she fought him, but she moved into the embrace instead, as she recognized Malek and Devlin, as well as the fact that Martouf truly was gone and had been for several weeks.

As she accepted them, Malek pulled Samantha even closer to them; Lantash could not be distracted, and if she cried aloud like that, it was quite possible that he would eventually hear her. He smothered her cries against their chest, and then kissed her temple lightly, as he started murmuring to her. His words made no true sense, but they were not really meant to. They were strictly to calm and soothe. He began to caress her back, rubbing circles, alternating with long strokes down her back and over her hips. If she did not calm soon he would have to step up his efforts.

He sighed to himself, but Devlin heard him. _"She is repeating both of their names, Malek. What do you think is happening?" _

"_She may be reliving Martouf's death. She realized that Lantash was gone a moment ago, as well. I believe that is when she screamed out his name. She is somewhat disoriented from awakening; however, she is moving into and accepting our nearness. We must hope that she will calm soon. I do not believe that she is lost within her mind, and we must hope that she does not become so. That will be the most dangerous time, if it happens. Sometimes…sometimes it takes drastic means to draw them out again." _

Devlin pulled in a sharp breath, as he realized what Malek meant. He sincerely hoped that did not happen and, as Malek said, she was not to that point. They could only hope that she would not reach it. Their attention was drawn back to Sam, as she moaned Lantash's name again, and Devlin realized that she was holding onto Malek and him extremely tightly. Almost as if, she was afraid to release them. It took him only a moment to realize that she _was_ afraid to release them. Right now, they were her anchor, the one thing in her world that was not changing. He and Malek were the only things left to cling to in a world that seemingly held nothing, but an endless expanse of pain no matter which way she turned. So she would hold onto the one person that would understand what she was feeling.

Malek turned his attention back to her, and he was not surprised to hear her murmuring a litany of Martouf's name interspersed with Lantash's name, but he was unprepared for the pain that rushed through him and Devlin. He had no idea which of them it came from first, but it was washing over both of them. He had not been a tearmate in a very long time, and Devlin had never before experienced it. He had forgotten how difficult it could be, if the one who was gone was a close friend. And Martouf and Lantash certainly fell in the center of that description. Grimly, he blocked Dev's grief from both of them, and he forced his own grief down, as well, setting it within a place of its own and locking it away, until the two of them could find the time and the privacy to truly grieve for Martouf. Right now, Samantha needed his strength, not his or Devlin's pain, at the absence of their much-missed comrade.

He and Dev both frowned as Sam's breathing became harsh and choppy. She clung to Malek tightly, obviously still afraid to release him. Both of them were fairly sure that it was the absence of Lantash's presence within her mind that was causing the reactions she was having now. She had finally begun to say things besides their names, but she was speaking very, very softly, and with her face pressed against his chest, it was very difficult to understand her. All he could do for now was to continue to hold and soothe her, as much as he could. He was surprised when her arms tightened even more around him. She was certainly quite strong. Of course, as a soldier there was little doubt that she attempted to keep her body in optimum condition.

A sob from her brought him out of his own thoughts and back to the physical reality of now, rather than the mindless abstract thoughts in which he had been indulging.

He felt her arms loosen from the extremely tight and frantic hold from a moment before to a much looser embrace. He frowned as he realized that she was attempting to distance herself from him. Or perhaps to simply move back a little. He loosened his hold on her, knowing that this round of memories was over for the moment, and she leaned back slightly, just enough to look up at him.

"Malek. I'm glad you're here, you and Devlin." She gave him a wan smile, before asking, "Have they found anything out, yet? How are they? What's happening? Shouldn't we go down there, now?"

"Hush, Samantha, slow down. I will answer your questions. Yes, they have discovered the cause of each problem. One resolved itself, and the other is under control and almost stopped as well. It was nothing that the healers could not take care of, and it took them very little time to discover what they wished to know, once Janet Fraiser arrived. They were able to take care of the bleeding, without knowing the cause, though, so it really was not something they needed to know in order to solve the problem. The other, as I stated, resolved itself."

"And what was the problem? And how did you find out? Did dad and Selmak come up and tell you, or did you go check on them yourself?"

"I have checked with them periodically, as you slept; however, this last time, your father and Selmak met me on the stairs. I had known for a while that there was nothing about which to worry, for they have had it under control for a while now, but they wanted me to know that his blood was now clotting normally, and the torn tissue was well on the way to being healed. He felt that it would be no longer than an hour then, and that was about forty-five minutes ago." He felt her go almost completely limp with relief.

"Thank you. And thank you for keeping me from disturbing Lantash and Daniel. I shouldn't have screamed. I knew what was going to happen, so I don't know why I did it."

"I suspect that you were disoriented upon awakening, and the memories that rushed through your mind came quickly upon your realization that Lantash was no longer living within you."

Lying quietly within his arms, her eyes closed she gave him a slight nod. "I suppose that was what happened." Her eyes opened, and she looked at him, as she commented, "I was under the impression from what Lantash told me, that the memories would take much longer to relive."

Malek sighed, before hesitantly telling her, "Samantha, your memory recall may very well not be completed. They could return, perhaps many times, before you can assimilate them, and begin to cope with them without Lantash there to help you."

Sam didn't answer, as she absorbed what Malek was telling her. She finally sighed, telling him, "I see. Well, I can only hope that it doesn't happen too many times, for your sake as much as mine. You can't enjoy doing this."

"It is not pleasant, no; however, sorrow—whether it is your own or someone else's, never is. I do feel your sorrow and grief, Samantha. Martouf was dear to Devlin and I, as well, as you know. Because of that, I am thankful that Lantash asked me to be with you, and I would not be anywhere else, even if I could be somewhere other than here."

Sam smiled slightly at him. "I have to admit that I'm very glad that you agreed to be with me, you and Devlin. It…helps."

He kissed her forehead, murmuring, "Yes. Yes, Samantha, it does help."

They lie quietly for a time, all lost in their own thoughts. Then Sam turned to Malek telling him, "Lantash and I didn't blend completely, since we knew that we would have to part. We—we more or less didn't share a lot of things that probably would have just been common knowledge between us, if we had. So, I really don't know much about you and Lantash other than that you are very close friends. How long have you known one another?" She hurried on to assure him, "If you don't want to discuss it, just say so. Don't feel like you have to keep me entertained. I was just curious."

Malek laughed softly, and shook his head. "I do not mind, Samantha. Lantash and I are clutch mates, so we have known each other from the time that we were spawned. Even as symbiotes, we were close to one another. There were others as well, of course, but many of them have passed, and Lantash and I have always been especially close to one another. At one time, when I had a female host, we were mates. After we were both once more in male hosts, we slowly drew away from that relationship, however, the love between us remained…it was simply changed."

Sam bit her lip, and looking up at him, she softly told him, "I'm sorry if I've dredged up something unhappy."

He smiled at her. "You have not done so. It was not those memories that brought the sadness, it was…"

"What? Is it something that I can help you with?"

"It was the memory of Per'sus telling us that he and Martouf…had passed from us. I found myself wishing that I had made the effort to spend more time with them. I wished that I had tried harder to talk them into becoming my second-in-command and that I had come here to the Tau'ri world with them and met you. When Per'sus told me what you did that day—I almost came then, but he persuaded me to wait, until your grief was less." He gave her a laconic smile, saying dryly, "Of course, now I know why he did not want me to arrive on Earth. It would have been quite inconvenient for everyone involved and would not have helped at all."

Sam frowned, and then, speaking slowly at first, as she thought about Lantash that days and the many after that, she told him, "I'm not sure that's true. Lantash trusts you without a shadow of a doubt, Malek. He would have told you that he was alive. It might have made it easier on him, since one of the things that was bothering him a lot was that you and Devlin thought that both he and Martouf had…passed. He knew you would be mourning them, and he hated that he could not tell you that at least he had survived. That's why Daniel decided to talk to Per'sus and see about having you brought in to help. I did know that he was upset about not being able to tell you especially, and I should have realized then that the two of you were more than just casual friends. I'm even gladder that you're here now."

Noticing that she was frowning, he asked her, "What is wrong, Samantha?"

"Nothing, really." She sighed. "I'm just wondering if everything is still going as well as it was, that's all. I wish I knew what was happening." She gave a sigh, adding, "I don't want to go down there and interrupt anything."

A soft knock on the door brought their attention to it and Malek told whoever it was to enter.

Jacob stuck his head around the door and seeing Sam awake, he smiled at her. He started talking, as soon as he shut the door behind him, "They're fine, Sam. No problems, they know what happened and why, and they pretty much had everything taken care of before they even knew, as I'm sure Malek told you."

Malek and Sam sat up and scooted to the headboard. It didn't even feel strange to be sharing the bed with Malek, which Sam felt was strange in itself. She smiled at her dad, telling him, "I'm very relieved. What did they find out, though?"

"The reason there was a problem with the tissue tearing, instead of dissolving as it should have, was because one of the substances in your nausea medication inhibited the process. Had Lantash known, it would simply have meant waiting before he made the exchange. The tissue was dissolving, but slowly. The other, the bleeding, was caused by the ginger that Daniel and Lantash have been giving you. It seems that its chemical make-up is extremely close to a naturally occurring substance, which, when they ingest it in small quantities, doesn't bother them. In larger quantities, however, it works as a blood thinner. It's no longer a problem; so, all's well that ends well."

Changing the subject, he told her, "Arwanna, Gava, and Calise are taking care of Malek and Daniel, working on saving them, and seeing to it that Malek is up, and able to help them with the antidote and to work on keeping Daniel alive. In reality, they are looking forward to a few days spent on the Tau'ri world, eating pizza, pancakes, and spaghetti, which Per'sus and Anise have assured them are delicious. They're taking turns figuring out how the microwave, the toaster, the TV and the DVD player work."

"So far, they've found a cooking channel, a soap opera, Sesame Street reruns, a fishing show, a golf tournament, a shopping channel, the Weather Channel, the Discovery Channel, CMT, Star Trek the original series, I love Lucy, M.A.S.H., The Munsters, and the pay per view movie channels...including the adult ones. I believe they are particularly fascinated by them, to the point that they seem to have stopped their channel surfing, at least for a while."

"When they found out there are 'movies' they can buy, they started making plans to convert some DVD players and TVs, so they can take them back to the tunnels. Selmak says that they are being corrupted quite nicely and quickly. Per'sus," he cleared his throat, and it was obvious that he was attempting not to laugh, before he continued, "Also seemed rather mesmerized by one of the, ah, 'movie' channels. You may have a rather high pay per view bill, but he assured us that he would pay for it. I think Garshaw and Anise find the entire thing amusing as hell; we keep catching one or the other of them peeking into the family room, watching the others watching the TV, and then after leaving, laughing like crazy."

He looked thoughtful for a short time and then murmured, "We haven't really had time for much entertainment, so far; we'll have to be sure to introduce Malek and Devlin to some of those, ah, shows."

"As for Lantash and Daniel, they are blending and so far, everything is fine. They're monitoring them a little longer, although no one believes that there'll be any problems, at this point. I don't imagine they'll check on them more than a couple more hours, then they'll leave them alone for the most part. They'll check on them every once in a while, but that's it. At this point, they're pretty much treating it as a successful blending, and doing no more than they would in the tunnels…well, they will be treating it that way, after they stop the more frequent monitoring, anyway."

He paused, before looking at her closely and then asking, "How are you doing, Sam? I can tell it's been a little rough at least once already."

Sam nodded and gave him a brief, but warm smile, before assuring him, "I was sort of disoriented, when I woke up, and a few things hit me kind of hard. I'm better now, but I realize that it's not over yet. I'll be okay, Dad. Don't worry about me. Take care of Daniel and Lantash for me. That's the best thing you can do to help me. As long as I know everything is going along normally, then I'll be fine with Malek and Devlin. I'll be fine. Really."

Standing from where he'd been sitting on the edge of the bed, Jacob nodded, telling them, "Good enough. If either of you need us for anything, just com us." He tossed Malek a Tok'Ra communicator. We decided that might be easier than hollering down the stairs."

Malek grinned back at them. "We thank you and Selmak, Jacob, and should we need anything, we will not hesitate to contact you."

Opening the door, he turned back to them, saying, "If anything changes and goes wrong, we'll tell you, Sam. We won't keep it from you, if something else happens. Promise." Before she could answer, he stepped through the door, and closing it softly behind him, was gone.

Sam turned to Malek and he could see the relief in her eyes. Reaching over, he pulled her into his arms, and began to gift her with scenes from their past. "I remember one time that Lantash went against the council's orders, stole the only Alkesh we had, and returned to the world we had been captured on, to retrieve me. It wasn't easy…" He murmured in a soft cadence, and as he felt Sam relax, he lowered his voice even more. He would talk to her, for a time…until the next memory swept through her, and they once more became her only light in the dark.

Sam listened quietly, as Malek continued to lull her into relaxing more. Even with Malek talking to her about Lantash and his past, she was beginning to have memories attempt to return to her. Realizing they were of Martouf, during the weekend they spent together, she tried very hard to listen to what Malek was telling her. It was helping, but it wouldn't last for long.

Malek could tell that some of her memories were trying to surface. He kissed her forehead, telling her, "Let us lie down and relax, Samantha. The headboard is becoming uncomfortable, do you not agree? Once we are more comfortable, I will resume my anecdote about Lantash and I."

She nodded and slid down, just as he did, and pretended that she didn't know that he was getting them into position, so that he could hold her closer and more tightly should the need arise. Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder, as his arms came around her. At least, she no longer had to worry about Lantash and Daniel. With that worry off her mind, she felt more capable of enduring whatever came next. She settled in to listen to Malek tell her about Lantash's and his escapades…and to wait.

TBC


	26. Information Update ABO

**_Author's Note: Update 12/27/2012_**

_First, I want to Thank Everyone that has reviewed any of my stories in the past three and a half months and apologize for not answering you in person. I wish I could do so, but unfortunately, as you have probably guessed, typing is still an extremely painful activity. I can only say that I have every intention of returning to writing as soon as I can…what I can't say is when that will be, so I will fill you in on what I do know. _

_Andy's injuries are healing and he is back to work, although he is still limping and is in rehab for his elbow. While he won't regain all of his range of motion, he is doing pretty good considering the extent of the damage, and they are hopeful that he will regain somewhere over 75% of his flexion and almost all of his extension. That is good. _

_As for me, there seems to be some nerve involvement that is causing a lot of pain. The break I suffered was a long, spiral fracture of the humerus. I'm told that it will take a long time to return to normal…up to a year. Since my pain should, at this point, be decreasing, but doesn't seem to be doing so, I will be seeing a pain management specialist after the first of the year. While the pain tends to occur in the break area most of the time, at other times it moves to my shoulder, forearm, and even my wrist. This is leading them to believe that it is nerve involvement, especially since the break itself appears to be healing all right. I will know more after I see the pain specialist next month, but I get the impression that it is going to be a matter of controlling the pain, until such time as the nerve heals/settles/or whatever it needs to do. _

_Unfortunately, typing is one of the things that causes a great deal of pain, so I have only been doing what is absolutely necessary. I can use my right hand to hunt and peck for something like this. I have stopped considering and made the decision to try voice recognition after the first of the year, as well, so as soon as I get it and learn to use it, I am hopeful that I will be able to do at least a little writing. _

_Be assured that I will continue with my three WIP stories, and start my upcoming sequels to Alliance, To Make a Queen, and Tok'Ra Dawn as soon as I possibly can. _

_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, Yule, or however you look upon it, and that your New Year will be happy and prosperous. _

_Best Wishes, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Blessed Be,_

_Pagan_

* * *

**_Author's Note: Update 11/1/2012_**

_I felt that I should give you all an update, since Real Life has decided that I need more challenges to overcome. _

_First, my significant other's hobby of choice is paragliding. He is a very good pilot, however, even the best can't always control everything. While paragliding Sunday, he had a rather serious accident and is now in the hospital. He was in surgery for six hours as they attempted to rebuild his right elbow, which was shattered. (His glider did not respond as quickly as he expected, and he hit the side of the ridge he was working/flying along. He has numerous other more minor, but extremely painful injuries down his right side, which took most of the impact and subsequent bouncing down the mountainside. Two of the worse injuries are to his hip, which sustained deep bruising from it to three-quarters of the way to his knee, and his right ankle. _

_Sorry to bore you with all the details, but I hope it will help you to understand why I will be somewhat longer than even I expected before returning to my writing. He will need a lot of care-taking for several weeks. I can only hope that my daughter remains accident free and thus able to help both of us! _

_My own broken arm is still not functional for typing yet, and from what I have been told, will not be for perhaps six weeks or more. Since it is not yet healed, I have a very limited range of motion that does not produce pain. At Least the constant pain is now pretty much gone, but movement pain is still abundant, if I attempt to use it in certain ways...typing falls into that category. I tried to do some on Sunday and I can't do it yet. _

_I just wanted to assure you that I will return to working on them, but I have no way of knowing how soon, or how far down the road that will be. As soon as I can do it, though, I will, so all I can do is ask for your patience. _

_Thanks for all of your kind wishes from before, and I apologize if I didn't yet reply. I will do so as soon as I can, as I have all of the comments that I have not yet answered. I only move them to my permanently saved file, after I reply to them. If I've ever missed replying to someone, it was purely an oversight. For those of you that have replies disabled, I want you to know that I am always appreciative of your comments, and I thank you for them. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Pagan_

* * *

**_Author's Note: 9/22/2012_**

_Hi everyone. Well, I've now finished the last of my contest/challenge fics, and so am free to work on non-dead-lined stories, i. e. my three WIPs. That's the good news. _

_Unfortunately, there is bad news to go with it. Very early Wednesday morning, I broke my arm rather badly. At first, they thought it would need pinned; however they have changed their minds, which is a good thing. However, regardless of whether they use a pin or a pressure cast, typing is a laborious chore; therefore, it will be at least six weeks before I can work on my stories. I'm looking into voice recognition software, but so far, have not decided, if I will go that route. If I do, then hopefully, I will have something to you sooner._

_I will soon post the last challenge fic that I wrote. It is called Tok'Ra Dawn, and is 12 chapters, and approx. 100,000 words long. I hope you will enjoy it, while awaiting the next new chapter of this fic._

_I apologize for the long delay, but I will continue with all three of my WIPs, as soon as I can. _

_Sincerely, _

_Pagan_


	27. Changing Perceptions Ch 25 ABO

_**Chapter Twenty-five Summary: **__Daniel awakes to find Lantash humming and their problems solved. His first memory shocks him and then he realizes that Lantash is sharing it. And he also realizes that there have been some rather extensive changes made to some of the ways his mind functions. Lantash begins to explain the things that he is seeing and 'perceiving', that before blending he would not have understood…and it is amazing; a true wonder to him. One that he believes he will enjoy more than he thought possible. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **__PG-13_

_**Mer Prinekh – **__My Lifemate, a name of endearment between Symbiote and Host. Can be translated as meaning something like Beloved Lifemate or Sweet Lifemate._

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Twenty-five**_

_**Changing Perceptions**_

* * *

Daniel was quite sure that had he been awake, he would have looked dazed as well as amazed. The first of the memories of the day that Martouf died hit Daniel about twenty minutes after Lantash told him he was starting their 'true, deep' blending. He was surprised that it wasn't Lantash or Sam's memory, but his own. He'd forgotten just how painful it had been to watch Sam cradle them, as Martouf died in her arms, and know that it was killing her inside. It was tearing her heart to pieces, and there was nothing that he could do to soothe or lessen her distress. He'd felt Lantash absorb his emotions, and the memory, even as he stroked him gently. He understood. Daniel was drawn out of the memory by the realization that he and Lantash were sharing this, and he could tell that they were. Not only that, but he could feel the depth of Lantash's emotions. Human emotions. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but somehow, he didn't think that he'd expected that. Not that they were human emotions, but that they were so starkly, obviously human. Nor had he realized or expected that it would be one of the most amazing things he'd ever experienced.

"_You didn't tell me it would be like this, Lantash. Neither did Sam. Why not?" _

"_Would you have believed me, Daniel? Would you have understood the profundity of this thing we call blending?"_

Daniel 'shook' his head, as he admitted, _"No. No, I don't think that I would have. It can't truly be explained, can it? It has to be experienced." _He explored their blended minds a little more deeply, and the wonder he felt did not lessen, it increased. It was weird, too. His own mind was…different, now. It was as if he could 'see' it. There were rooms and paths. As he wandered through them, he was amazed at what he was seeing. These were 'his' rooms—his memories. A very old looking temple door fascinated him, and he pushed it open. Had he been awake and standing, he would have gone to his knees.

He couldn't have been more than two years old. This was a memory that he would never have been able to access on his own. He smiled as he watched his parents as they read to him. They were already teaching him archaeology. He heard himself explaining something to them and his smile deepened. He'd been precocious; there was no doubt about that. He had one or two conscious memories from when he was about four years old, but then nothing, until he was six. At that age, he'd already been fluent in several languages and could read the walls of Egyptian tombs. Shaking his head, he decided to come back here some other time. Leaving that room, he simply wandered the corridors, until he came upon an absolutely beautifully carved set of double doors. He frowned at them, as they seemed different from the others. He wasn't surprised to hear Lantash begin to explain what they were.

"_This is your private place Daniel. You may come here at any time to be alone. This is the chamber in which you will store all of your private memories—those which you choose not to share with me. I have one as well, although mine is part of a garden where I bury my sorrow and grief. I will show that part of it to you sometime if you wish. It is quite beautiful, at least in my own opinion."_ He smiled slightly, before continuing, _"That is not what I need to be explaining at the moment, though, so I will return to explaining what you are 'seeing'." _

His pause was longer than usual, but finally, he began, saying, _"We have tactile memories. Our minds work on the visual, olfactory, and auditory levels in a tactile manner. A memory for us can be a simple memory, as you are used to having, if we choose that, however our, ah, let us say, default—is for tactile memories. They can be visual, auditory, olfactory, or palpably touchable. They can be all of them at once. Most intense memories are stored in that manner." _

Seeing the frown on Daniel's face, as he tried to understand what he meant, he knew that would not happen, until he brought forward a memory, so that he could experience it. _"I will show you, Daniel, if that would be all right with you?" _

"_Yes, please, Lantash. I have a feeling that this is rather important in understanding what's ahead of us." _

"_Yes, it is, Daniel. So, I will recall a memory from when I was with my first host. His name was Antonius Patrellian." _

Daniel almost gasped as the images and feelings, physical feelings, washed over him. He was watching—and yet he was also experiencing. His host was extremely handsome, but he knew that he was also extremely dangerous. He reached out and took the hand of the woman with whom he was standing. It was late. The stars were gleaming brightly in the canopy of the heavens, and this world's two moons were moving slowly across it, as well.

Suddenly, Daniel realized that he was feeling emotions that were…more. More than just a memory, he actually felt every emotion that the man he was watching was feeling. The love, the passion…and the distrust and sadness at what he was about to do. He also felt them pushed firmly away, and a firm and determined resolve took their place. He smiled slightly, as he drew her to him. She answered it with a smile of her own. Then, as his arms encircled her, she looked up and into his eyes. He felt his body respond, as his shaft came to full and throbbing attention, as his arms pulled her firmly and fully against them, even as he lowered his mouth to hers. Her lips were soft and they opened for him. He took the invitation and allowed his tongue entrance into her warmth. She began to rub against him, and Daniel pulled himself back, gasping as he did so. The image and sensations disappeared, but he felt too stunned to do anything, at the moment.

Lantash's voice finally penetrated the fog in which he appeared to be wandering. _ "It will not be such a shock the next time it happens, Mer Prinekh. Not all memories return so starkly; however, those attached to strong emotion, always return in that manner. I could have stopped it, but since the purpose of recalling it was to allow you to become aware of exactly what a tactile memory was like, it seemed prudent to allow it to continue, until you pulled away from it for yourself. It is a goodness, when you wish to recall a lover's touch, their scent, the feel of their flesh next to yours, the sound of their voice, as they whisper their love to you. It is a curse, when the memory is not so pleasant. Luckily, as you proved to yourself, you can—usually—pull away from it. The older the memory is, the easier you will find it to distance yourself from the emotions, the scents, the sounds, everything, until it is no more than an image. Unfortunately, the more recent the memory and the more emotionally charged it is, the less likely you will be able to control it for long. When you reach the memories in my mind, of what happened…that day…the day that Martouf…you will find it impossible to detach yourself from them…as will I." _

Daniel sighed, as he thought over what he'd just learned. This was what Sam had tried to explain to him. Lantash, too, had warned him that the emotions would be intense. He realized now that he had not understood what they were trying to tell him. Sending him a look of reassurance and appreciation, he told him, _"I understand what you mean now, Lantash. Sam's been trying to prepare and protect me, too." _ He paused and sent him a wry smile, before continuing, _"I don't think that all the talking in the world would have prepared me for that, though. It's both terrifying and amazing." _

As he continued to gaze at him, it dawned on Daniel that he was seeing something unexpected, too. All of this time, ever since they blended, he had been seeing an image of a man—not a symbiote—and not this man. This was a very handsome man. He was quite tall and had deep dark auburn-colored hair, more chestnut than red. A curl lie across his forehead, and even though he occasionally pushed it back, it would soon fall forward, yet again. His eyes were a deep dark blue, under dark well-shaped brows, and surrounded by long, slightly curved, dark-chestnut eyelashes that enhanced both their shape and their color. A patrician nose, high-sculpted cheekbones, beautifully shaped lips, and a strong jaw and chin rounded out the image. His skin tone was neither dark nor light, but a light golden color, which also intensified the deep mesmerizing blue of his eyes.

After gathering in his surprise and settling his composure, he realized that, as awkward as the conversation might be, he would still like to know what he was seeing and why. Lantash was watching him and, since Daniel had not yet learned how to shield his thoughts from his new mate, he smiled as his Lifemate began an attempt to question him about what he was 'seeing' when he 'saw' him. Smiling slightly at him, he first pulled his attention away from his mental gyrations, saying, _"Daniel." _He gave him a soft nudge and attempted to gain it once again, "_Daniel, it is not a difficult question, and if you give me your attention, I will explain what you are 'perceiving" within your mind." _

Daniel nodded, but told him, _"Um, actually, I think I figured it out, but I'm not positive, so, if you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it." _

Lantash scanned his thoughts and was not surprised to find out that he was very near the truth. _"Yes, your thoughts are very near to what is happening. When we first joined, the image that you saw, when you conversed with me looked vaguely like Martouf. However, when I showed you how our emotion and memories feel to us, I chose a memory from a very, very long time ago. Thus, the image you perceived was of Antonius, my very first host." _

He paused for a short time to regroup and to reassemble his thoughts, before he once again began to explain things, "_Because the image of Martouf is a painful one, for both of us, you kept your initial image of me out of focus, so as not to distract yourself or me with sorrow and pain. I felt your interest in and instinctive liking of Antonius. You have no negative emotions connected to him, as you do with Martouf. Therefore, you have supplanted, and over-ridden your image of me as Martouf, with the image of me as Antonius. It is normal to wish to curb our sorrow and grief by not 'seeing' me as Martouf." _

He paused, giving Daniel a chance to ruminate on his explanation, before resuming, _"I believe that very few hosts envision their symbiote as a symbiote. It is not a comforting soothing image. We know this and as a consequence, the substitution of a former host is very acceptable to us. As time goes by, and you see images of and learn things about other hosts that I have had, you may even change your mental impression of me. For now, you liked what you saw and sensed about Antonius. I believe that this is very near to your own thoughts on why this has happened." _

"_I agree, Lantash. I didn't realize it until you said it, but I was seeing you as a rather out of focus Martouf. I—I feel kind of guilty for not wanting to see you in his image." _Daniel sighed, as he considered how very emotionally weak he must be.

"_There is nothing to feel guilt about, Daniel, and it does not mean that you are emotionally weak. It is a coping mechanism, no more and no less." _Lantash caressed him gently, and as he felt him relax, he reassured him,_ "It is very rare for a new host to choose the previous host, Daniel. We, that is the Tok'Ra symbiotes, can 'see' ourselves in your mind. So, if you chose to use Martouf, then the pain each time I saw him, would affect you, just as your pain would affect me. It is not being weak; it is being caring and kind…to both of us, though you may not have realized it until now." _

"_Certainly, the day will come, when we will no longer feel such intense pain from just his image, but that day will be far into the future. Although we bury our emotions, so that we can continue to function well, we can never bury all of the pain of the loss of the previous host. To have to be reminded every day and all day would be very difficult on both of us." _He gave his new Lifemate a brief smile before adding, _"You may be surprised to learn that many of my hosts have preferred Antonius. One can be handsome, more handsome than any other one has seen, yet there is that about them that repels or…perhaps not repels exactly, but does not encourage or engender in one that feeling of immediate warmth and liking. Antonius was very personable and well-liked by many people both male and female. His charisma and warmth played a very big part in the way others perceived him, and they almost always overlooked the fact that he was a very dangerous man. That, of course, was exactly what he, and then we, wished for them to do." _

Daniel nodded slowly, as he contemplated what Lantash told him. He was correct, of course. Had he chosen to envision Lantash as Martouf, the pain it produced within them would have been much more than they could cope with for now. Knowing that he was doing something to help Lantash bear Martouf's loss helped him to accept his inclination and decision to see him as a long lost host without guilt or self-castigation.

Seeing, as well as sensing his agreement and understanding, Lantash told him, softly, "_Now that you understand better what is going to occur, I will allow the blending to complete. It will start as soon as I do so, Daniel. Neither I nor you, once we are completely blended, will be able to stop the tide of memories and information. You may feel somewhat overwhelmed by the information, however, most of it, since it is not attached to recent emotions, will simply be available to you when you need or desire it. The recent emotional traumas and memories, however, and any past traumas that are deeply imprinted on either of us, will overcome both of us. Afterwards, our minds will continue to assimilate information and attune to one another. When you awake, you will know how to find and use information in both your mind and mine, as well as how to perform certain tasks." _

Daniel frowned. _"I'm not sure I understand, Lantash. What do you mean?" _

"_You will know how to keep my thoughts from infringing on yours. You will know how to listen to me and someone else at the same time. You will know how to access my information, and I will recognize and shy away from your private memories, until you place them in your private place. As you have new thoughts, or remember things you do not wish to share with me, you will know how to place them in your private place. All of those types of things will come fairly easily to you once you awaken. Samantha and I had a more difficult time, of course, since I did not complete our blending. That is why she would occasionally appear to, ah, "zone out" for a short time, as she listened to me, although she did not always have to do so. It became easier for her the longer we were together; however had I completely blended with her as I will with you, she would rarely have had that happen." _

"_I understand. I think that Sam told me that as well at some point, or maybe it was you." _He gave Lantash a slight smile before admitting, _"It was actually probably both of you at different times. Regardless, I do remember hearing that before." _

Lantash nodded to him and then asked softly, _"Do you believe that you are now ready for me to set the final steps into motion?" _

A soft sigh answered him even before Daniel gave his verbal answer, murmuring, _"I think that I'm as ready as I'll ever be. As we both know, there isn't really any way that I can truly be prepared for what's about to take place. Let's just do it and get it over with." _He drew a deep breath and then gave him his trademark decisive nod. _"Do it now, Lantash. I'm ready." _

Lantash embraced him swiftly, even as he finished the final connections and allowed the transfer and deeper blending to begin. He was no more ready for the remainder of the memories that flooded them than Daniel was. He kept his embrace steady and felt Daniel returning it as Sam's emotions flowed through them, filling them with the agony of her grief.

For Daniel it was as if they were once again in the Gateroom. He watched from where Martouf had thrown him, as Sam walked in aiming at Martouf. He could no more stop what he was seeing and feeling than he could stop the tides. He had always known that it had taken a lot of resolve and courage to kill them. Feeling her emotions as it took place, though, was completely different. He couldn't believe the pain that filled her as she ran forward and caught them in her arms. Her grief was all-consuming and overwhelming. So overwhelming that he knew that had they been standing and awake, he would have gone to his knees and barely been able to breathe. He felt Lantash's embrace tighten as he, too, relived Sam's agony. Oh, God, how had she survived this? Lantash had no answer and Daniel knew that when they lived through his memories of it that it would be just as bad or worse. And then he couldn't even think. All he could do was feel.

* * *

Sam drew in a shuddering breath and loosened her hold on Malek and Devlin as she relaxed against them. The memories had once again been Lantash's...and Martouf's. She hadn't believed that she had any more tears to shed, but she'd been wrong. Reliving their final moments together had been one of the hardest things she'd faced.

During their time together, Lantash had been very careful to keep as many of these memories from her as he could, however he had not been able to erase them, and no matter that he had attempted to keep them from imprinting on her, they had been too intense, too agonizingly heart wrenching not to have done so. They had discussed the possibility that they would come forward, so at least she had not been completely unprepared. But she also knew that no amount of preparation would have truly prepared her for the memories of those moments, those emotions, those words…or that pain.

Malek placed a cool damp cloth over her eyes and she sighed with the relief that it brought. She couldn't ever remember crying this much, not even when her mother was killed. But then, she'd had only her own grief causing her reactions, then. Now, she had hers, Lantash's, and Martouf's. She couldn't help thinking of Daniel and Lantash. Both of them would be going through all of them and Daniel's, as well. Lantash would help him though, just as he had helped her, and knowing Daniel, he would help Lantash, too.

Knowing there was nothing she could do for them, she forced her thoughts away from them. Worrying about how they were doing would help neither them nor her. And reliving her own memories and emotions of that day appeared to have stopped, at least for now. Malek had told her that when that began to happen, there was a good possibility that they wouldn't resurface again, or if they did, they would be less intense. She certainly hoped he was right. She had lost track of the number of times she'd relived them. But then, she didn't have any idea of how many times she'd relived Lantash and Martouf's either.

She opened her eyes as Malek removed the cloth. As she released him and rolled onto her back, she felt him sit up and lean toward the bedside table. When he turned back to her, he had his healing device and was slipping it onto his hand.

He smiled briefly at her, saying, "Your head is aching again and your eyes are hurting, Samantha. There is no reason for you to suffer in this way when I can take care of it within a few minutes. Close your eyes and allow me to take care of this for you."

She nodded and did as he requested. The cloth was helpful and felt good, but there was no doubt that this was even better. He had already done it a few times for her. She sighed with relief as the burning aching eyes, the headache, and the stuffiness that always accompanied a crying jag simply went away. She gave him a smile, as it shut down, and opening her eyes, she told him, "Thank you, Malek. That feels much better."

"You are most welcome. It is a very simple thing to do, as you know."

She nodded. "How long has it been?"

He glanced at the clock before telling her, "Almost nine hours, Samantha. Are you feeling sleepy or hungry? You did not eat much earlier. I understand how you feel, however, if you can eat something and then sleep some, it would probably be very beneficial."

Her first response was negative, but she stopped herself and took stock of how she actually felt. He was right. She did feel slightly hungry. Perhaps eating something would be a good idea. It certainly wouldn't hurt. She'd kept a little something in her stomach, so her nausea hadn't really been a problem, but she hadn't actually eaten much more than some crackers and toast, so a meal would probably be a very good idea. And sleep sounded good, too. Perhaps she should try to rest again. The last time she'd tried she hadn't had any of the dreams she'd had the first two times that she'd tried to nap. However, the few minutes of sleep the she did manage weren't enough for her to feel at all rested.

"It think you're right, Malek, and I could probably eat something. Trying to sleep some would probably be a good idea, as well. So, that being the case, I think I'm going to go wash up."

"Very well. I will see if someone can bring us up something to eat, unless you would rather go downstairs."

Sam looked thoughtful, but finally shook her head. "I don't believe so, Malek. I have no way of knowing when it will happen again, and I think you were right when you said that holding the memories off sometimes made it worse. Letting them come and simply living through them seems much less traumatic. As you said, they produce enough trauma without fighting against them. I'd rather not have them start somewhere else, though, so yeah, go ahead and see if anyone can bring us up something, if you wouldn't mind."

"I do not mind at all. I am rather hungry myself. Go ahead and I will see what I can do."

Sending him a smile, she turned and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Malek rested his head against the headboard of the bed and sighed silently. Devlin caressed him softly, murmuring, _"She has done very well, really, Malek, do you not agree?" _

"_She has done exceptionally well, Dev. She is, as Lantash told us, an extremely strong woman, and I thank the Goddess that it is so." _

"_Do you…" Devlin paused briefly, before continuing, "Do you believe that she will continue to be so? Do you feel that she will remain…with us?" _

Malek smiled slightly. _"Yes, I do. I truly believe that the danger of her becoming lost within the pain and her mind has passed. It is obvious that the memory episodes are becoming both farther apart and less intense. It has been almost twelve hours and she has managed to both eat and nap. The sleep she is in this time however is deeper. More like a true sleep rather than a nap. In fact, I believe that I will go down and check in with Selmak and Jacob. She has the com should she awaken and need us, and I feel sure that she would use it." _

Devlin nodded his agreement, telling him, _"I think that she would, too. Selmak and Jacob should be about finished with their turn of remaining with Lantash and Daniel. I am sure that Samantha will want to know what we have heard about their condition when she awakens." _

Malek checked her again, and then quietly moved to the edge of the bed and stood. _"I agree, and since she has only been asleep for a very short time, I believe that now would be a good time to go. And, as you stated, Selmak and Jacob should be finishing now. We may as well stretch our legs and, at the same time, save them the trip up the stairs." _

Devlin grinned at him. _"Quite true. I am ready when you are, although; do not be surprised if I fall asleep. I think I am beginning to become rather sleepy myself." _

"_It would probably be a good idea for you to sleep now, anyway, Dev. I plan on sleeping when we return, if Samantha is still deeply asleep." _

"_I do not think I will have any problem falling asleep, I assure you. Emotions can be as tiring as physical labor, when they are so very intense. And I am well aware that you have been keeping our emotions at bay as much as possible, but neither of us could control all of them, therefore; I know that you must be very tired by now, just as I am." _

As they left the bathroom, a stop Malek had decided that they needed to make, he nodded his agreement. _"You are correct, Mer Prinekh. I am very tired, too. Emotionally, I feel drained, as well. _

Malek reached the bottom of the staircase and smiled slightly as Devlin gave him a gentle caress. Feeling his agreement, he sent a few sleep inducing chemicals his way and felt him begin to drowse. He would be asleep within minutes.

He stepped off the bottom step just as Selmak exited the den. They gave him a tired smile and indicated their intention to go into the kitchen. Malek fell into step beside them. Perhaps he would have a light snack, too.

"How is she doing, Malek? I have to assume that she's sleeping or taking a bath or something or, you wouldn't be down here," Jacob came fore and opened the refrigerator, as he asked his question.

Malek nodded his agreement, even as he told him, "She is sleeping, Jacob, and it appears to be a deeper sleep this time. Her memory episodes are becoming farther apart and less emotionally devastating. How are Lantash and Daniel doing? Are they still doing as well as they were the last time you spoke to us?"

"Lantash came fore for a few minutes about a half hour ago. He said that Daniel was finally sleeping and that he, too, planned to attempt to nap for a time. They have been worrying about Sam, so he felt that he should take the opportunity presented and find out. I told him that he and Daniel could both stop worrying. Selmak said he was fairly sure that she would have had the worst of her reactions by now and, since she was still with us, he felt it would be safe to tell them that she came through it okay. From what you've said, I have to assume that he was correct."

"I agree. She will be fine. Your daughter is a very strong woman, Jacob. I know that Lantash is aware of that, too, but I am also sure that fact did not stop him from worrying. I am very glad that they are doing well. That, too, will help Samantha. I will tell her as soon as she awakens. Devlin just fell asleep and I plan to take a short rest myself while she is resting. Should Lantash come fore again, you will be able to assure him that she is, indeed, doing very well."

Jacob nodded and swallowed the bite of food he was chewing, before answering, "I will. And, I think Sel and I are going to hit the bed, too. It's been a pretty long and stressful day for all of us. However, if you should need me, don't hesitate to get me up, okay?"

Malek agreed, saying, "I will, Jacob, do not worry that I would not. Get some rest and I will see you in a few hours. Should you need either of us, you must do the same."

They left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. "Anise is with them now, and she knows that we want to keep Sam and you informed, so she would, I'm sure. See you later, Malek. Give my love to Sam."

"I will, Jacob. Sleep well."

He entered the room where Sam slept and was pleased to see that she still appeared to be sleeping soundly and comfortably. He slipped into the bed with her and cautiously moved her back into his arms. As she snuggled closer to him, he closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Per'sus and Selmak stood on the deck and watched the moon as it slowly made its way across the night sky. The relief they both felt at the positive outcome of the recent events was palpable between them. Finally turning to Per'sus, Selmak asked him, "Do you have any ideas on who could have turned them, Per'sus?"

Per'sus grimaced. "No. Unfortunately I do not." He shrugged, before adding, "While I believe that Thoran is very much against the alliance, I am not so sure that he would go to these lengths to stop it. Causing disruption and dissent, I firmly believe he is capable of doing. Cold blooded murder, however, is not something of which I feel so confident."

Selmak snorted, before telling him, "I wish I could agree with you, Per'sus." He sighed tiredly, before adding, "He was on Malek's base, today when I went to retrieve Arwanna and Gava. I knew he was in the hallway, and I was very specific that Malek had been injured and was very possibly dying. I made sure to speak loudly enough that he would hear me. Within minutes, he came in and ordered both Arwanna and Gava to help Calise with an inventory of all of the medical bays on all of the bases…to start at once." He glanced at Per'sus, and seeing the stunned look on his face, he added, "If that is not close to cold blooded murder of another Tok'Ra, then I do not know what else I would call it."

He sighed once more, before continuing, "However, that does not make him the one that turned Lantash and Martouf, and I will admit that I have given Samantha's theory some serious thought. It _is_ possible that a Tok'Ra has been turned and is doing it unknowingly. All we can hope is that if that is true, either Lantash will remember, or that person to whom it was done will start to remember…or, perhaps, to act out of character in some way that becomes apparent to us."

The men turned around, as Anise and Arwanna joined them, and it suddenly struck Per'sus that Martouf's body was alone and unprotected. He looked appalled and spoke quickly, as they neared them, "Anise, we have forgotten that Martouf is now unguarded. One of you must return at once and hope that nothing has happened to destroy your work."

Arwanna looked both surprised and confused, as she told him, "But, Per'sus, he is with Daimesh and Markesh. I spoke to them before I left. Since it seemed so odd to me that Anise would have insisted that Martouf be completely isolated and kept under constant surveillance, while she was gone, I made sure that I reminded Daimesh and Markesh of our agreement to her, before she came to the Tau'ri. I also spoke with Zarest. We had already placed his stasis chamber within a cell and only the three of them, Gava, Anise, and I know the combination to deactivate the shielding. Not only will one of them always be with him, but Zarest also assigned Malek's guards to keep watch. I would not have left without making arrangements." She paused, and looked away from them, for a moment, before confessing, "I think that I knew even before I arrived here that something was not as it should be concerning Martouf's body, but I have not admitted that, even unto myself, until now."

Both Selmak and Per'sus relaxed, as she explained what she had done. Per'sus gave her a wry smile, as he told her, "I apologize, Arwanna; I should have known that you would not forget that responsibility. I must also hope that no one else realizes how—strange—it is to be keeping him in such a manner."

Anise shook her head, as she told him, "I made sure, before I left, that it was well-known that I felt responsible for his death and that, therefore, I would allow no one, no one at all, access to him. I also made very sure that it was known that I had given my word to Samantha Carter that Martouf and Lantash would not have died for naught; it would not be in vain. Arwanna's suspicions were no doubt aroused because she knows me so well, and we have worked together rather closely. Gava, too, may have had some vague feelings of unease, at my actions, but I doubt she would have voiced them, even to herself. At least, not until now."

"Yes, she did, but as you say, like me, she didn't admit to them, until after this all came out. I would imagine that the others have accepted that feelings of guilt, remorse, and mourning, as well as your promises to Samantha, have caused you to be overly protective of your quest to find out all that you can. I do not believe that we need feel any concern about anyone else finding your actions suspicious. I know that Daimesh is convinced that is why you are insisting on such precautions. He believes that you feel strongly that you and you alone must be the one to find out how it is done, and then, discover how to prevent it ever happening again."

Gava joined them, stating, "I agree. That is exactly how Markesh looks upon it, as well. If the two of them are not suspicious, then I very much doubt that anyone else is either. Not even…" She paused and shrugged her shoulders, before continuing, "Not even those who would do all they can to disrupt and destroy this alliance."

At her, as well as Arwanna and Anise's comments, it was obvious that the two men relaxed even further. "Thank you. We must all hope that you are correct, and it does appear to be a logical assumption, at least for now," Per'sus nodded to them, as he spoke.

Beside him, Selmak asked, "Are Calise and Garshaw with Daniel and Lantash?"

Gava nodded, telling them, "Yes, Calise took my place, as Garshaw relieved Anise not long ago. Both had eaten and rested, so they said they will be quite all right, for a few hours, if we feel that we should still be staying with them. I know we said that we would stop our constant vigil several hours ago; however, I do not think that any of us have felt completely comfortable with leaving them completely alone, at least, not until now. I must admit that I am beginning to feel that we could very possibly do so within the next hour or so. What do you think, Arwanna?"

"I agree, and, in fact, Anise and I were discussing that very thing right before we came out here. We are both of the opinion that it would be acceptable to leave the constant vigil and begin to simply check on them periodically. Well, unless someone simply wants to remain with them, that is."

"In that case, I would say that once Calise and Garshaw are ready to be relieved, we can do as you suggest." Selmak looked to Per'sus to see if he, too, believed that the time for constant oversight had ended.

He didn't respond at once, but when he did it was to voice his agreement, "Yes, I, too, believe that it is time to do so. It has been almost eighteen hours, has it not?"

Anise and Selmak nodded their agreement with his statement. They had all taken time to rest and eat, therefore none of them was in a hurry to go back inside, and making their way from the deck railing to the patio furniture they found seats and sat chatting quietly.

Suddenly Gava chuckled, before asking them, "Have any of you talked to Calise about the great _napus_ mystery?"

"_Napus _mystery? What could possibly be mysterious about a _napus? _Other than why anyone would really care to eat one?" Jacob had come fore and found the entire idea somewhat ludicrous, since a _napus _was nothing more than what the Tau'ri called a _turnip. _For some reason their cooks seemed to think they were a great side-dish and whenever they could manage to acquire some they were served them almost every day, for as long as they lasted.

"Well, it seems that we received several cases of them a few days ago…and they have disappeared. They have looked everywhere for them, and not one of them is left on the base. At least, so far no one has found any of them. Or if they have, they aren't admitting it."

"You're joking, right?"

Gava shook her head. "No, Jacob, I am not. It is the strangest thing. One case of them had already been washed, and they were left out to dry, and the others were in the kitchen storage area. When the cooks went in the next morning, every one of them had disappeared. And, so far, anyway, no one has admitted to seeing anything unusual."

Per'sus shook his head, as he listened. "How very bizarre. Are they still attempting to find out who has stolen them?" He shook his head again, as he murmured, "Why would someone steal napus? It makes no sense."

Jacob snickered. "Well, it sounds to me like someone decided that they just couldn't face eating them every day. Maybe they didn't steal them. Maybe they just zatted them out of existence. If they didn't find them anywhere, then unless the gate guards were all asleep, they couldn't have sent them into the gate, so they had to have disposed of them somehow. I suppose they could have taken them and buried them in the sand someplace, but still the gate guards should have seen them with them. Perhaps it's a conspiracy." He laughed aloud, but then suddenly sobered, as he added, "Or a diversion." He paused once more, and frowned, before adding slowly, "Or…"

As his voice trailed off, Per'sus finished his thought, "Or someone is beginning to act somewhat out of character—somewhat strangely. Should these incidents continue to occur, it is definitely something that we should do our best to solve."

Selmak came fore and nodded his agreement. It was a place to start looking, anyway. Silence descended on the group as they each became lost in their own thoughts of what might lie ahead and each determined to do everything they could to see this mission to a successful end. They were all in this together, and they would find the answer. And if they were very lucky, it would be soon.

TBC


	28. Home Stretch Ch 26 ABO

_**Chapter Twenty-six Summary: **__Sam has made it through the trauma of parting from Lantash. Lantash and Daniel are still working through their blending, although it is nearing completion. Another strange event has taken place on Garshaw's base. Anise and Sam discuss who was tested before the summit among other things. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **__PG-13_

_**Mer Prinekh – **__My Lifemate, a name of endearment between Symbiote and Host. Can be translated as meaning something like Beloved Lifemate or Sweet Lifemate._

_**Napus**__**- **__Basically the same as our turnips._

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Always Be Ours**_

_**Chapter Twenty-six**_

_**Home Stretch**_

* * *

Sam stretched and then snuggled back against the warmth emanating from the body lying spooned with her. Feeling his hardness, she smiled and wiggled slightly, before suddenly freezing in place, as his scent reached her, and she recognized it. The emotionally devastating hours rushed back to her, and she caught her breath. Lantash was gone from her, and he and Daniel were, as far as she knew, still blending. She could only hope that their trauma was easing, as hers had. She'd finally managed to sleep for several hours and judging by the amount of sunlight filtering through the blinds and curtains and into the room, it was mid-morning of the next day. The bedside clock verified her belief. It was a little over twenty-four hours, since they made the exchange.

She certainly felt better than she had yesterday and last night. And this time, when she awoke it wasn't because of an emotion laden memory. It was the first time she'd awakened and not felt as if her heart was being ripped to pieces. After spending literally hours reliving all of the events from the day Martouf died, she was more than ready to leave them behind. Not because she wanted to forget Martouf, but because it was still so very painful to remember. Of course, it would always be painful to remember that day, but she also knew that with time, the pain would lessen to a dull ache; one that consisted of sorrow over what was lost and regret over what would never be. By then, though, the paths her life would have taken would have brought her different joys and sorrows.

She frowned, as she thought of that, and of a conversation, she had one time held with a woman she had known in D.C. She had lived down the hall and they had sometimes shared an evening when both were home. She remembered one evening when they had shared a couple of bottles of wine and as they sat there, she had noticed a photograph album opened to a picture of a handsome young man and asked about it. Her friend, Shirley, or Shirl, as she had preferred to be called, had smiled rather sadly, saying, that he was an old lover. One that she had thought was the love of her life. The wine taking down her inhibitions Sam had asked her what happened, and her friend had simply said that he had died. Sam had told her she was sorry and allowed the subject to drop.

She had assumed the conversation was over, not wanting to bring up any more sad memories, but after a short pause Shirl had told her that life was a funny thing. At one time, she would have thought that she would give anything to be able to go back and change what had happened, but now, she realized that in order to do that, then she would have to give up so many things that had made her life worthwhile. Of course, there would, no doubt, have been things to make her life worthwhile, if she had been with him, but looking back, now, she wouldn't change anything, much as she had loved him. She simply couldn't conceive of her life without her son and daughter and her husband, who had loved her deeply until the day that he had died. No, she wouldn't change anything. Did it still hurt to think of him and what might have been? Oh, yes, it hurt, and there was sorrow and regret, but it was a softer more mellow pain, now.

She had smiled at Sam and told her that no matter where life led, once a path was either chosen, or given, one couldn't go back and walk it again, and that furthermore, we shouldn't want to do so. What was said was very true; you can't go home again. You can visit there, but you can't dwell there, and those that manage to do that, leave their lives behind and simply exist, until their time is over. All they managed to do was end up missing what would probably have proven to be some of the most beautiful moments of their lives…had they chosen to live them. No matter how emotionally painful the event, never forget that, as unlikely as it seems _at the time_, it's time itself that does, indeed, heal all wounds…or at least make them bearable…and gives you lovely memories.

She smiled slightly thinking of those words, now, when they had so much more meaning to her, and she found some comfort in them. Still, she hoped that she was finally going to have some control over the memories instead of them controlling her has they had been. She should really ask Malek, if it was possible that it was finally over. However, remembering now what she'd just done, she would rather he didn't wake, until she could scoot away from him, at least a little bit.

Moving slowly, she attempted to inch slowly away, only to have his arm tighten around her, and hear his voice telling her, "You are not bothering me, Samantha, so if that is the reason for your attempt to sneak away, there is no need. I am quite comfortable and Devlin is still sleeping."

"I was, um, just going to try to get up and go into the facilities, without waking the two of you, Malek. I didn't want to disturb you, if you were still sleeping. I, uh, didn't wake up because of some memory this time, which I hope is a good sign." She was very glad that he couldn't see her face because it felt overly warm, and she knew that she was probably blushing deeply. She could only hope he hadn't been awake, when she first woke up and thought that it was Daniel lying next to her.

"Yes, it is a very good sign. You are probably through with reliving the worst of the memories. I suspect that you are now at the point where you will be more able to control them, if they try to surface once again. That is what usually happens, after the first twenty-four to thirty hours, and I believe that it has been a little over twenty-four hours, now." He raised his head and looked at the clock, just as Sam had, confirming that he was correct in his supposition.

"So, does that mean I'm probably not going to have any more, or just that I'll be able to push them aside and think of something else? Or does it just mean they won't be as intense, if they do surface again?" She asked him quietly, wanting and needing a little more detail.

He paused, thinking that over, before telling her, "I believe it will be both, Samantha. You should be better able to control them, and they may not feel quite as intense, if they do surface once more. You said last night that they seemed to be less so, and they were coming farther and farther apart. I believe that the worst is now behind you." He could feel her release the breath that she had been unconsciously holding.

"Good." She, too, paused, as she considered what else she wanted to know. Finally, she asked him, "Does that mean that Lantash and Daniel's will be lessening, too? Or does the blending make it go on for longer?"

She felt him sigh, before he answered, "It could be lessening by now; however, it will probably take them somewhat longer to get to the point where you have arrived. They will be sharing Daniel's, as well as yours, Lantash's, and Martouf's memories of what occurred. The time it took to stop Lantash's bleeding and the time it took him to recoup his strength must also be taken into consideration. Lantash would not have attempted to begin their blending while his survival was in question, and he might still have needed to leave Daniel. I am not sure exactly how many hours that encompassed, so it is difficult to judge exactly where they may be in the blending process. It is difficult to say one way or the other, Samantha, truly, however, I would suspect that it will probably be several more hours before they reach the stage at which you have arrived, and then it could be several more before they return to us."

She nodded her acceptance of his statement, before once again attempting to move to the edge of the bed. Her excuse to him earlier was, in fact, a truth that was now making itself known. He released her, and she made her way to the edge of the bed where she grabbed a couple of crackers and quickly ate them, before standing and heading for the bathroom. Making a quick decision, she stuck her head around the door and called out to him, "Malek, I'm going to take a very quick shower. It shouldn't take me long, I promise."

"Very well. Go ahead, Samantha. I will go and use the other shower, while you take yours. Meet me back here, and we will make our way downstairs together, if you do not mind.

"Sounds good," she stated, as she reentered the room and went to their closet. Grabbing a clean pair of jeans and a comfortable top, along with underwear. She turned to look at him again, agreeing, "You're right, too. You probably should shower and, um, change clothes. You look very, ah, un-Malek-like in that rumpled shirt and with your hair rioting in curls all over the place. Very appealing, of course, and I'll be able to report that to the women at the SGC, when they ask about you, which they will. But, it's definitely not what one expects of you." Seeing the appalled look come over his face, she scooted into the bathroom quickly, in order to miss his, no doubt, disgruntled response. She shrugged to herself. What she had said was true, though. He looked anything but his normal well-put-together, stoic, neat as a pin, base commander self…and the women that had eyed him, at the cookout, would be very intrigued by the thought of seeing him tousled and mussed. She grinned to herself, as she compared the Malek she originally met, and the one now lying in her bed.

She laughed to herself at her wording, but it was the truth; he _was_ lying in her bed. It was also true that he was definitely eye candy, especially, the way he looked right now. She knew that Per'sus would be relieved to see him appear more as he used to look, and there was little doubt but that a lot of the stress had left his face. That look of relaxation was what allowed her to feel sure that he was being truthful about Lantash and Daniel's blending, too. While the Tok'Ra were stoic most of the time, or rather they appeared that way to those who did not really know them, she'd been around them enough now to know the differences that denoted their true inner feelings. That and Lantash had pointed out some things to notice about them, as well. Therefore, feeling confidence in her judgment, she turned her thoughts to what she was doing, and then sighed with delight, as she stepped under the warm flow of water. She stood there for a brief time simply enjoying it, before getting down to the business of bathing.

She didn't rush, but neither did she dawdle over her shower and dressing, so a short time later, she reentered the bedroom to find Malek showered, dressed, and staring out the window. He turned and studied her, as she walked up to him, before stating, "You look relatively rested, Samantha, which is a very good thing. Daniel and Lantash will be anxious about you, so that will help to relieve them of that concern." Evidently, Devlin had convinced him to ignore her comments, or had pointed out that what she said was true; he was very rumpled and his hair was a riot of curls. For whatever reason, he was ignoring her comments, so she wouldn't tease him anymore. After all, she wanted him to become interested in a woman from the SGC and teasing him might just backfire on her, if she wasn't careful. Prudence was a better course for now.

She nodded her acceptance of his statement. What he said was very true, she knew. As soon as they awoke, they would want to know how she was…and whether or not Malek had needed to take drastic steps to keep her with them. She frowned, as that thought wove its way through her mind, and she was surprised to hear Malek tell her, "It would not have mattered to them, Samantha. Both of them love you deeply, and they were very explicit in their instructions to Devlin and me. We were to do whatever we must do to help you remain with us." He paused, for a moment, and a slight smile graced his lips, before he continued, "As you are aware, and as I told both of them, I did not feel that anything drastic would be needed; however, I also believe that they were fully prepared to accept anything that happened between us. I also made very sure that no matter who was with them, they would know to tell them, at once, that you needed no drastic measures of any kind, and that you came through the entire ordeal quite well. I know for a fact that Lantash was told at least once when he came forward to check that you were doing very well and that we felt confident that you would continue to do so."

"Thank you, Malek. I'm glad you thought of doing that."

"You are most welcome, Samantha," he assured her, before changing the subject, and asking, "How is your nausea? Should we go downstairs and get you something more substantial than the crackers?"

Sam nodded her agreement, telling him, "Yes, I suspect that we should. I'm a little nauseous, but not bad. I took the medication for it, and between that and the crackers, it's sort of controlled, but you're correct in thinking I should have something more. I'm ready to go down whenever you two are ready."

"Very well, then, let us proceed. We will check on them, as well, so that you can be completely comfortable and relaxed."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she told him, as they both turned and headed for the door. She was ready to check on them, something she hadn't been comfortable doing when a memory could have swamped her. Knowing that she wouldn't have one take over and sweep her away, now, she was anxious to see them.

* * *

Sam sat quietly on the edge of the bed. She and Malek had breakfasted and visited with the others for a time before making their way to the den. Malek relaxed in a chair pulled up to the side of the bed, and he and Sam talked sporadically, about nothing in particular. Per'sus had made a quick trip to each of the bases most affected by their absences, and finding no emergencies, and no crises in the making, he then returned to report that something else strange had occurred on Garshaw's base. It seemed that the Council Chamber table had disappeared overnight, as had several others that were similarly made. No one had seen anything and no one had any ideas as to what had happened to them, except that, since they were much too heavy to move, they had to have been zatted out of existence. The general consensus was that the same thing must have happened to the _napus_. Evidently, someone had decided to rid the tunnels of things that, one could only suppose anyway, they disliked.

Sam frowned, as she thought about it. She and Malek had not known about the napus, and she found both incidents both curious and disturbing. From what the others had relayed and what Selmak had pointed out, if it turned out that a Tok'Ra had been turned in order to turn Martouf and Lantash, it was possible that the programming was causing them to become unstable, perhaps as memories tried to reassert themselves.

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to talk to Anise, and since Malek was sitting with Daniel and Lantash, too, she looked over at him, saying, softly, "I'm going to go chat with Anise for a little while, if you don't mind, Malek. I want to talk to her about the disappearances."

"Very well. I will remain with them, and if they awaken before you return, I will come for you." He smiled slightly, adding, "Or I will steer them to where you are, as I am quite sure that their first act will be to find you."

She was pretty sure Malek was correct in his assumption. They would want to see for themselves that she was fine, which was why she wanted to be here when they awoke. Sam smiled at him, saying, "I won't be gone for long. I just have a question about the testing that she did before the summit. It shouldn't take much time."

Seeing him hesitate, she wasn't surprised when he told her, "Lantash will be very anxious to hold you, Samantha. While he could do so mentally, while you were together within your mind, and it felt quite real to you, it is still not the same, as I am sure you realize. I do not know how much he was able to keep from you, during the past weeks, but I will tell you that it would have been very difficult for him. Since the two of you refrained from a true blending, he retained all of the wants and needs that he felt toward you before you joined. As time passed, instead of lessening, as it might have done had you truly blended, his longing for you would instead have increased as time passed."

Sam sighed softly, and a slight, rather sad smile touched her lips briefly. Speaking quietly, she told him, "I know. He wasn't able to keep all of it hidden from me, any more than I could keep my longing for him suppressed and away from him. Believe me, Malek, it's something that both of us struggled to contain and keep from the other. On the other hand, that's the one thing that made the idea of parting from one another not only bearable, but also something that we wanted and even yearned to do. Our need for one another was always there and, as you said, it was increasing with every day that passed. So, in that way, as uncomfortable and distressing as it was, it was also a very good thing."

He nodded his understanding, then told her, "I had not considered that view of the situation; however, looking at it in that way, I can see how it would help, even if, as you say, it was also difficult and stressful. And since you have shared these emotions with him, you are aware that he will have a deep need to hold you, as soon as possible, once they awaken."

However, he was not expecting them to awaken for several hours yet, so changing the subject, he reminded her, "As I said this morning, Samantha, I believe that we still have several hours to go before they awaken and rejoin us, due to the initial problems with the transfer. I do not think that you need to rush your discussion. We do need to begin to attempt to put together what few clues we have, and talking to Anise about the testing may very well help the two of you to have some insight into what could have or did happen."

He frowned, and it was obvious to her that he was thinking deeply about something; therefore, it didn't surprise her, when he told her, "Lantash stated that he was having some disquieting dreams. It is possible that some of the things he believes are buried were also imprinted on your mind. If any of those dreams occurred, while you were both asleep, they may have done so. I doubt that they would come forward, during a conversation; however, if you have any strange ideas come to mind, do not discount them as an aberration. As unlikely as it seems, they could well hold clues to what happened to Lantash and Martouf. "He paused, and then added, "If you have any odd dreams, you should attempt to remember as much about them as you can, as well. I am sure that Lantash has been doing so, when he has them; however, we should have told you to do so, as well."

Sam thought about his ideas and decided that he could be very correct. Frowning herself now, she tried to remember if she had dreamed anything truly odd or bizarre lately, but nothing came to mind. She agreed, telling him, "I can't remember anything unusual, Malek, but now that you've brought up the possibility, I'll pay more attention to that kind of thing should it happen." She glanced at the clock, saying, "I probably should get going." Seeing his nod of acceptance, she stood, and walked to the door, saying, "I probably won't be very long. See you later."

* * *

Anise was working on Sam's laptop, or rather, she was surfing the web, and she looked up, as Sam entered the room, saying, "Samantha, this is a very convenient and efficient way to do many things here on your world. I believe that we have all underestimated the advancements that the Tau'ri have made over the past two millennia. I am considering talking to Per'sus about bringing more of the Tok'Ra here to see for themselves what has been accomplished here. I believe that it would help to change many opinions about the viability of our alliance. One cannot truly comprehend the magnitude of the changes that have taken place here without seeing them for oneself."

Sam nodded her agreement, but cautioned her, "While it might very well work as you say, Anise, I think it's something that would have to be given a lot of thought. Don't forget that very few people on our world know about the Stargate. While there are many people that believe in alien life, there are just as many that don't believe that it's possible, as unbelievable as that seems to us. Someday, the gate will become public knowledge, but we have to hope that the Goa'uld are just a very bad memory by then. As long as we have no defenses against them, public knowledge of them would cause a world-wide panic."

She paused before adding, "There's also the angle that, if the Tok'Ra have a true comprehension of our abilities, then there's also the chance that the Goa'uld could come to understand it, too. We have to consider if we really want them to understand how far we've come. It could have some very undesirable consequences should they truly come to comprehend what has occurred here. On the other hand, it would definitely be beneficial if the Council Members were aware of how things stand here. There could be other ways to help them understand, too. If you do take movies and things back with you to the tunnels it could be a very good way to introduce them to more of what's been done here."

Anise looked thoughtful, as she contemplated Sam's comments. "You may very well be correct. I had not given any thought to what other ramifications there could very well be, and we should definitely give more thought to the idea. You have brought up some valid points that we will have to consider before embarking on a course of action."

Sam nodded, as she remarked, "Yes, the concerns are legitimate, but it's still an idea worth working on and finding a way in which to implement it in some form. I think it could prove to be very worthwhile for both the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra. We just need to come up with a way to do it that will mitigate any adverse consequences."

Anise gave her a slight smile, before saying, "We will see what we can do; however, that is not why you have joined me. What can I do for you, Samantha?"

"Well, I have a question about the Za'tarc testing that you did previous to the Alliance Summit. If you have the time, I'd like to ask you about it."

Anise waved her toward a chair, saying, "Of course, I would be happy to discuss it with you. What would you like to know?"

"I've been thinking about the possibility that a Tok'Ra was programmed to use the Za'tarc programming on whoever was to be at the Summit. But, the more I thought about it the less likely it seems to me…unless whoever was doing it wasn't tested either. Wouldn't it have shown up during testing?"

"That is true. It should have done so. Should this prove to be how Martouf and Lantash were imprinted, then we somehow missed someone that we should have tested." She sighed, as she contemplated the thought that she had failed to test someone else.

Sam nodded, before asking, "What if they were from another base? Would they have been checked, if they weren't actively working on the Summit?"

Anise sighed, as she shook her head. "No. They probably would not have been. We checked those who were on missions or went off-base for supplies or on leave. We did not take into consideration that some of the Tok'Ra coming onto the base from other bases could have been compromised. They were not involved with the Summit, and that possibility had not been considered. We made many mistakes, it seems."

Sam shrugged. "At the time, there was no reason to consider it a possibility, Anise. Don't go beating yourself up over it. And, that very well may not be what has happened, anyway; it's just a possibility of which we need to be aware."

"With the rather odd things that are beginning to take place, though, it is definitely something that we should not discount. Your questions have brought forward a place to begin to look, as well. Now that we know that it would have needed to be someone from one of the other bases, it may help us narrow down the individuals that we may need to test again."

"True," Sam told her, as she stood. "That's really all I wanted to know. Malek is with Lantash and Daniel, and I'm going to go back now that I have my answers. I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"I was not looking for anything in particular; it is mostly curiosity on my part, I'm afraid. I have looked up Egypt, however, and some of the renderings of it are much as our memories tell us it would be."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, sand is sand is sand, I guess."

Anise laughed. "Yes, it is and we have been on enough desert planets to prove it."

"Yes, I know. With the new addresses that we were able to give you, though, maybe you'll be able to stay someplace a little more hospitable."

"I am looking forward to it."

"I don't doubt that at all. Talk to you later, Anise," Sam left the room as she spoke over her shoulder, and then made her way back to the den. Nothing had changed, except that Malek had exchanged the chair for the loveseat, so that she could sit there, instead of on the bed, which would have eventually become uncomfortable.

Malek smiled down at her, as she joined him there. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he pulled her into his side, nestling her there, so that she could lay her head on his shoulder should the wait prove to be a long one, and she got sleepy. He immediately realized that she was somewhat tense. "What is wrong, Samantha?"

She shook her head at him, as she realized how attuned to her moods he had become. "Will you always be able to ascertain my mood just by touching me, Malek?"

"Yes, however, it is also possible that I will be able to do so without touching you. It is a part of the tearmate bond. It is possible…no, it is probable that you will be attuned to Devlin and me in the same way. We do not know how the bond works the way that it does; we only know that it is a deep, lifelong bond and that nothing seems able to break it once it has completely formed. That is why a tearmate is not chosen lightly."

Sam frowned, as she gave some thought to what he had just told her. Lantash had said much the same things, but she had not really understood exactly what he meant until now. Murmuring almost to herself, she considered his statement, "It seems odd that it would form so strongly. There has to be an explanation as to how and why it happens in that way."

Malek nodded, stating, "We have speculated that it has something to do with our ability to communicate with one another mind to mind, when we are outside of a host. Although we cannot actually communicate in that way while we are in a host, we can sometimes sense emotions from another Symbiote, if we are close to them. Emotionally close to them, that is. I can often tell when Lantash is upset, and he always knows when something has disturbed me. The healers believe that it also has something to do with the exchange of our tears. Devlin and I absorbed your tears into our skin, just as you absorbed ours. I know that you did not truly realize it at the time, but we actually did share your grief, Samantha. We always will."

She nodded slowly, as she assimilated the information. "So, when you say that you are tear'_mates_', it's a direct description of the bond. It actually physically takes place, not just emotionally. In one sense, we are truly _mates_ in an emotional sense. I don't know if I was aware of that, but now that you've explained it, as you have, I understand it. Lantash told me pretty much the same things, but I didn't understood it until now. It's probably one of those things that you have to experience to understand. Just as a blending has to be experienced to understand exactly what the term _blending _truly means_. _I tried, and I know that Lantash did as well, to explain it to Daniel, but there was really no way to describe it so that he would really _know_ what to expect."

"Yes, that is very true. There is no real way to explain what occurs, during a blending, and what a deeply profound experience it is."

"I agree. I'm looking forward to completely blending. Neither Lantash nor Jolinar truly blended with me; however, as Lantash told me, some blending was inevitable, and it was enough for me to be able to understand how it will be when the time comes."

"That is true, too. You and Lantash did blend to a point. He simply did not allow the deeper blending to take place. I imagine that your mind has been permanently changed in some ways, though, has it not?"

She nodded, telling him, "Yes, it has. I can still _see_ my mind, just as I could while Lantash was there. The rooms, the organization, well everything stayed as it was before he left." She grinned widely, assuring him, "Daniel will love it, I know. He'll think it's great that, whenever he wants to, he can actually 'walk around' within his own mind like that. I have to admit that I feel that way. I love being able to mentally walk around and see things in my own mind. It's very interesting. I've come across some really weird stuff in there."

"I do not suppose that you would care to share some of those, ah, 'weird' things that you have found?"

She returned the teasing smile he was sending her, saying, "That would be a very definite and absolute 'no'. I don't believe that would be a wise thing to do, especially since you probably wouldn't understand most of them, anyway. Actually, I'm not sure that I understand some of them." Then remembering their earlier conversation, she added, "They are all my own memories, though, so when I say they are 'weird' don't misunderstand that to mean they are Lantash's. They're just some very odd things that occurred when I was a child."

"Very well. We will not insist that you tell us."

"I'm sure that's a very wise decision. I wouldn't want to traumatize the two of you."

He laughed softly, but didn't give any other response. As he relaxed more into the corner of the loveseat, he could tell that their conversation had pushed whatever had bothered her earlier aside, at least for now. Whether or not it would return he did not know, but if it did, they would deal with it then.

She looked at the clock and realized that several more hours had passed since they had awakened. Frowning, she asked, "Do you think that there's anything wrong, Malek? It's been a little over twenty-seven hours. I know you said that you believe it will be a few more hours, but…" her voice trailed off, as she realized that he had more or less already told her what he thought. She sighed deeply.

He hugged her gently, and realizing that she simply needed some reassurance, he spoke softly, but with confidence, "I do not believe that there is anything wrong, Samantha. As I said earlier, with the initial problems that occurred, Lantash would not have started the blending right away. He may even have become dormant, for a time, in order to recoup his strength, and he would have assured that Daniel, too, slept. He would not have attempted the deeper blending, until both of them were well rested. If I have speculated and calculated correctly, then it has barely been twenty-four hours, if that long. He will not bring them out of this state, until the memories are controllable. I truly do not believe that there is anything which should worry us."

"I know. I don't even know why I asked when I already knew the answer. I guess I just wanted to hear you say it again. Sorry. I'll try to stop worrying about them." She looked down at her clasped hands and deliberately relaxed them. Then she whispered, "I just know how very hard this will be on the two of them. Lantash tried to keep it away from me, but I know that he often thought of Martouf's words to him as he…anyway, I know that he's struggled with that memory and the pain that it causes him. It comes to him in dreams as well, so I know that it's going to be very traumatic for the two of them. I…It was one that I kept having, too, so, I know that, if it imprinted that firmly on my mind, then they will see it over and over again."

"That is, regrettably, very true, Samantha." This time it was Malek's turn to sigh deeply. "It is one of the hardest parts of blending with a new host. There is a great deal of grief over the previous host's death, and there is no way to keep it from transferring to the new Lifemate. However, Daniel and Lantash are both very strong emotionally and they have one another. That will help them, as you know."

"Yes, that's true. Thank you for reminding me of that."

"You are welcome. Now, allow yourself to relax and, if possible, take a short nap. I know that you finally slept for several hours, but you have had a very emotionally trying time and emotions can be as exhausting as physical labor."

She nodded her agreement and settled in to wait.

* * *

Daniel knew that, had he been awake, he would be feeling the tension leaving him, as the memory faded. Goddess, how many times had they relived that memory? He didn't know, for sure, but he knew that it was the one that they had relived the most. Listening to Martouf's words, and feeling both his and Lantash's emotions, as he died, had to be one of the hardest and most emotion laden things he'd ever endured, and he would admit to being glad that, while they were still reliving it, the emotions this time had seemed somewhat less intense. He hoped he wasn't imagining it. He knew, from what Lantash had explained early on that, once the memories became less intense and farther apart, they were in the home stretch, so he really hoped it wasn't just wishful thinking.

He felt Lantash begin to relax, and he loosened the embrace in which he was holding him. It still felt sort of weird to be able to hold and caress Lantash, without moving so much as a muscle. Of course, it also felt somewhat weird when Lantash held him, too. Both Sam and Lantash had tried to explain it to him, but like so many of the things that the two of them had attempted to explain, it just wasn't the same as experiencing it for himself. He had to confess that, even though it still felt odd, it was also extremely comforting. Being cradled from within your own body was a unique experience, and he could tell that it wasn't going to take long for the oddity of it to simply go away. Then, all that would remain was the comfort that the embrace gave.

Looking back at their conversations about the actual blending and the changes that would occur within him, he realized that both of them had known that he wouldn't truly comprehend what they were telling him until the blending was complete and he was undergoing them. Remembering now, how surprised he had been at how very human Lantash's emotions were, he shook his head in wonder. He still didn't know why he had expected otherwise, really, because he knew that, if they had been other than what they were, Sam would have told him. He supposed it was just a 'normal' human expectation. Lantash was an 'alien'; therefore, his emotions must be 'alien', too. But they weren't. There was nothing even remotely alien about his emotions. They were full-bodied, deep, and strong. He felt things passionately with an intensity that was as sharp and piercing as any emotion that Daniel had ever felt.

It was amazing to share in them, and to know that he could now observe and savor the emotions generated by good memories, too. Shortly after they had begun the blending process and the memories were hitting them both quickly and hard, Lantash had him bring forward a pleasant memory. The emotions generated by it were every bit as impassioned, vivid, explosive, and profound as the sad memories were agonizing, consuming, stark, and overwhelming. He was very sure that once they emerged from this and their memories were once more in their control, he would enjoy experiencing many of his most loved memories in this all-encompassing way. Unfortunately, they weren't there…yet.

He heard Lantash sigh tiredly, before he told him, _"However, you are correct in your belief that the memories are becoming less intense, as well as farther apart, Daniel. It is a good sign and indicates just what you think it does. Within a few hours, we should be able to begin to control the memories, rather than having them control us. I am sorry that you have had to live through the last memory we had so many times. I hoped that I was beginning to come to terms with it; evidently, I was wrong." _

_"You needn't apologize, Lantash. I understand how devastating that particular memory is for you. After all, you loved Martouf deeply, and you were Lifemates for many, many years." _ He paused for a moment, and then continued, asking, _"Do you think that Sam…"_ his voice trailed off, and he found himself unable to continue.

Lantash knew what he was asking, though, even without the words, and he spoke softly, as he told him, _"I do not know, Daniel, and I must admit that is the memory about which I am most concerned. However, I trust Malek and Devlin to care for her. They will do whatever is necessary to help her through this, I can assure you of that. And when I last spoke to Selmak, many hours ago now, they assured us that Samantha was doing very well and that Malek and Devlin felt that the danger of losing her to her grief and memories was past, and that no drastic actions had been necessary. In fact, I believe that Selmak even made the comment that Malek said to tell us "I told you so", which I do not believe he would have done had there been any danger left at all." _

Daniel nodded, even as he answered, telling him, _"That's good. I seem to remember you telling me that earlier, too, now that you've told me again. As for them taking care of her, probably even up to the point that we awaken, I know they will. Do you think that she's still having them, but simply, well, maybe…they are less intense?" _He frowned, before adding, _"How long has it been now, Lantash? She should be farther along than we are, right? Do you think that she'll come in here when she gets control of them? I think that she might, don't you?" _

Daniel had posed his questions rapidly, without giving Lantash a chance to answer any of them. When he finally wound down, Lantash smiled at him, as he told him, _"It has been about twenty-eight hours. I am hopeful that she has reached the point of being able to control them, since, as you suggested, she should be farther along than we are. Therefore, I believe that, should they attempt to recur, she will be able to control them. And, yes, I believe that she will be waiting on us, when we awaken._"

As Daniel's relief at Lantash's comments waned, he realized that his Lifemate's attention was no longer with him; he had turned outward to check their surroundings. He then, felt him refocus his attention inwardly, and so was not surprised when he told him, _"Malek and Samantha are here with us now, Daniel, so we can cease being concerned for her. She appears to be fine. I can sense no unease or distress coming from either of them, and I believe that had she had difficulties, she would be both tense and distressed. Therefore, I think that we can set our minds at ease about her. I am quite sure that she would rather we expend our energies on our blending, so that we can return to her as soon as possible, instead." _

Daniel sent him a smile and light caress, as he felt the last of his own tension dissipate. _"I agree, Lantash. She would definitely prefer us to work on getting to a place where we can return to her." _Then he frowned, before asking, _"How can you tell that they aren't uneasy or distressed? I didn't know that Symbiotes could do that." _

Lantash smiled slightly, before explaining, _"Normally, we have to actually see one another, much as you would determine from someone's facial expressions, body language, or voice; however, as you know, Malek and I were once mates, and Samantha and I, although not deeply blended, did blend in some ways. I will often be able to discern their emotions, just as they will often be able to discern ours. We do not know, exactly, why these bonds work in this way, only that they do." _He paused briefly, before adding, _"The bond that Samantha, Malek, and Devlin now share will also allow them to know of one another's emotional well-being. It is why we do not choose a tearmate lightly, if there is any choice at all. I know that we have told you this, however, you would not truly have been able to comprehend it until now." _

Daniel nodded his agreement, stating, _"You're right, of course. I didn't understand what you meant before, but now I can feel what you mean." _Lantash waited patiently, as Daniel gathered his thoughts, and then added, _"In fact, now that we've finished blending, I've suddenly realized that all I really have to do is tune into your thoughts and emotions to understand all of it. I wonder why I didn't realize that before now? I would have thought that I would just have known to do that." _

As he took in Daniel's frown at his seeming inability to do something so simple, Lantash smiled, and then assured him, _"It is because the memories were taking your attention before, Daniel. Now that they are beginning to be less harrowing and farther apart, you have time to begin to experience other things. It is not uncommon for it to take time for a new host to realize these things and, in actuality; you have realized it sooner than most. When you consider how traumatic our blending has been, it is surprising that you have realized it so soon." _

Daniel was quiet, as he contemplated Lantash's remarks. After giving them some thought, he sent a wry smile to Lantash, telling him, _"Not to mention the fact that you've done your best keep all of this from simply flooding my mind. I think you've gone out of your way to be sure that I've not been overwhelmed by information that, while important and needed, could very well wait to find its way into my consciousness." _

_"Well, yes, my Daniel, I believe that you could say that I have done so. I saw no reason for you to have to grapple with everything at once." _

Daniel nodded and reaching out with his mind, he caressed his new Lifemate gently, telling him, _"Thank you. I do appreciate the care you've given me, and I have to tell you that I can already tell that I'll never regret our blending. I wouldn't want it any other way now that I've experienced it, even as new as it is. I'm looking forward to our life together." _

Feeling Lantash relax, Daniel realized that he had been afraid that he would be unhappy once they blended. Feeling the light caress Lantash sent his way, he was very glad that he'd told him how he felt, and that it had set his mind at rest. Now, all they had to do, hopefully, was wait a few more hours, and he could reassure Sam of the same thing.

_"Thank you, Daniel. You are correct and it does set my mind and heart very much at rest. Samantha, too, will be relieved, I am sure. Also, you are correct, and it should be only a few more hours before we will be able to hold her in our arms, as we so want to do." _

Daniel felt Lantash's caress and smiled. They might still have a few more hours of painful memories to live through, but somehow, it just didn't seem as daunting as it had. They would come through them fine; of that, he now had no doubts at all.

TBC


End file.
